I'VE GOT YOUR BACK (II)
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is the sequel to I Never Forgot You. The boys have found each other after being separated all those years and now their lives together will begin. There will be highs and lows, pain and love. Some old characters will be back and some new ones will be introduced. Come along for the journey and see the boys become men. Hurt/Comfort/Love/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my dear readers and welcome on the continued journey of the brothers in the universe I created. This is number three of the trilogy and will delve into issues left unanswered in the previous story. I have spent weeks editing and rewriting trying to decide if I have given enough or too much to get you interested in this story. It seems like the first chapter is always the hardest to do because that's what will get the reader's attention. I hope the beginning will draw you in and keep you interested for the ride. There will be highs and lows, darkness and light for the brothers. I do love reviews so if you can please leave me one I would love it. Enough from me, enjoy. NC**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN and this is my own creation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Lightening flashed in the distance brightening the ebony sky and a few minutes later the rumble of thunder sounded letting people know the storm was heading their way. The night was darker than usual with the cloud cover and made it seem more ominous and dreary for anyone having to be out in it. The heaviness of the rain could be smelled and felt in the air as the trees bent with wind that was preceding the storm. The mood outside reflected the mood inside the small room of the hospital where two brothers waited on the storm to pass. One was sleeping fitfully and the other was keeping his vigilant watch over him like a good brother would. He sipped some lukewarm coffee and grimaced at the taste deciding it wasn't worth drinking anymore to help keep him awake. He tossed it in the trash can nearby and settled back into the recliner trying to let himself wind down and the adrenaline rush to wear off.

The room was dimly lit by the off set lighting that cast long shadows throughout. The only sound was the soft hiss of the air coming from the vent overhead making the room feel cool. A still body lay in the bed with the head raised slightly so he could breathe easier. Movement beside the bed had another lanky body getting up and pulling a blanket over the one in the bed. He smoothed and tucked it around the young man checking to be sure he wasn't running a fever before sitting back down in the recliner that was positioned as close to the bed as possible. The younger of the two drew in a couple of deep breaths as he leaned back in the recliner trying to relax his tense body. He was exhausted and running on empty, but was afraid to close his eyes for fear his brother might need him even though he had bribed the doctor into sedating him so he would hopefully sleep through the night. He knew if his brother was alert enough, he would be out of here no matter what the doctors said. He was still berating himself for not seeing how sick his older brother was sooner and forced him to go to the doctor, even if he had to knock him out and drag him there.

 **spn**

They had found a hunt a couple weeks back and everything that could go wrong went wrong and then some. They were banged up pretty good afterwards and Sam didn't think nothing of it when Dean seemed to get moody and withdrawn and wouldn't let him check his injuries. He thought it might have to do with the fact that it would be a year the following week since Everlee, Dean's girlfriend, had been murdered by a stalker and Dean had taken her loss very hard. She had been the love of his life and losing her had left a huge hole in his soul and shattered his heart. He actually couldn't believe how quickly time had passed and she had been gone for this long. Even though Dean hadn't mentioned anything about it, Sam could tell he knew it was getting close by the way he zoned out with a lost, faraway look on his face and the emptiness of his eyes. He had hoped they would be near Bobby's and Sam could get Dean to take a break for a few days or a week to let him grieve his loss.

Neither of them complained about their injuries, but he noticed Dean was acting like he was in more pain than usual. He was moving slower and holding his stomach, but when Sam asked him about it; Dean told him something he ate didn't agree with him. He accepted that answer and didn't press Dean further about it. A couple of days later Sam had found a possible hunt and they were heading to the town when Dean had to keep stopping so he could throw up or have a bout of dry heaves. After the third stop, Sam bullied him into letting him drive. He noticed a thin sheen of sweat on his brow, and Dean was curled in on himself with his arms wrapped around his upper body as he shivered. Sam's first thought was Dean was coming down with the flu and decided to call in other hunters to take the case and find them a motel room for a few days so he could recoup and maybe head for Bobby's.

Sam knew for sure that Dean was really, really sick when he didn't complain about him stopping and getting a room for them and handing the case to other hunters. Dean went straight to the bathroom and closed the door before Sam could question him about his sickness. He took the Impala and found a drug store so he could stock up on medicine, Gatorade and a few other items to take care of his brother. He found Dean was already in bed, buried beneath several blankets when he got back. He unpacked his purchases and opened the thermometer to read the directions before going over to his brother and running it across his forehead much to Dean's grumbling and slapping at his hands. He frowned when the reading was just over 100 degrees and went to look through the medicine he had gotten deciding what would be best to give him. After some protest from Dean, Sam finally got some medicine in him and got him to drink a little Gatorade before he began to doze.

A couple of hours later, Sam had gone out for dinner and came back to find him curled up on the bathroom floor in intense, excruciating pain. He tried to help him up and saw Dean couldn't straighten up and he felt hotter than before. After Sam got him to the bed, he checked his temperature finding that it had gone up to 101.7 and his pulse was racing. When Dean cried out in pain from Sam touching his right side, Sam knew he needed to get him to the hospital immediately. There was no doubt that Dean had appendicitis and he was pretty sure it was close to rupturing, if it hadn't already. Sam got him up and to the Impala, then ran back in and packed up what little was unpacked before finding the nearest hospital and rushing to it.

Dean was taken almost immediately to surgery once they got to the emergency room and Sam waited impatiently in the waiting room for any news. He knew having your appendix out was pretty common, but if it had ruptured, from what he found online could be very dangerous and life threatening. He was shaken up and worried as he got up and paced the room wishing someone would come and tell him something about his brother. It seemed like hours had passed to him, but it really hadn't when finally a doctor came out to talk to him. He explained that Dean's appendix had indeed ruptured before they were able to remove it. They had irrigated and flushed the area and started him on antibiotics that he would need to continue for at least a week. He questioned the scrapes and bruising on Dean's body and Sam convinced him they had been hiking and Dean had been climbing a steep slope slipping and falling before Sam could stop him. His reason was accepted by the doctor without too many more questions, though he still had a doubtful look on his face. The doctor explained that he was in recovery and should be fine and if he didn't show any signs of infection then he could be discharged in a couple of days. Sam had been so relieved with the news that he had to step into the restroom to let himself breakdown and cry so as to let his body get rid of some of the stress he had been under. Sam was so focused on taking care of Dean, he was not taking care of himself and Dean was not in the right mind to see just how worn out, worried, the weight loss and stress his brother was under or he would have intervened. He pulled himself together, sniffing and wiping his face before splashing cold water on it. He dried his face and hands and drew in a long breath and let it out, doing this several times before heading back out to see when Dean would be put in a room.

 **spn**

Movement from the bed had Sam getting back up to check on his brother. Dean shifted and moaned softly, but didn't wake as Sam helped him get comfortable again and adjusted his covers. He looked down at his sleeping brother and it hit him at how close he came to losing him to something as simple as appendicitis. Once it seemed that he was resting easy again, Sam dropped back into the recliner and started thinking back over the past year. He pulled his journal from his pack and absently began to flip through the pages. He had documented their hunts since he had started hunting with Dean. He knew Dean had a journal too, but out of respect neither read the others. He found the first hunt after the tragic incident with Everlee and started reading from there. Some he just scanned, others he took a little extra time reading. He would scribble an extra note on some of the pages giving a little more detail or missed fact. He hoped doing this would help him stay awake and keep his mind occupied.

He had taken Dean to the cabin to give him some time after Everlee's funeral and it took him getting really sick to snap Dean from his funk and down the road toward healing. They had stayed there for a couple of weeks after Castiel had healed him to give Dean time to adjust and come to terms with what had happened. From there the brothers traveled back to Bobby's where Dean threw himself into fixing anything that was broken around the place, from cars to steps to leaking roof to cabinet doors. Sam could only stand back and watch his brother trying to make an effort to move on and keep busy and helped where he could. He was starting to worry about him until out of the blue Dean found a possible hunt a half day away. Sam figured Dean wanted to get back into the game to keep his mind off his loss. He didn't argue with him and went along with going back to hunting, but he was going to keep a close eye on Dean. Even thought he acted like he was better, Sam could still feel a deep sadness in his soul. He tried to hide it from Sam, but he could tell, plus the special bond that they had let Sam know his brother all too well.

 _The brothers had gone to Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado to investigate reports of missing hikers. At first they didn't know whether it was an animal attack or something else until they ran into a sister and brother, Haley and Ben Collins, who were looking for their older brother, Tommy. He had been hiking with two friends and all of them had disappeared. She showed them the last message sent to her by Tommy and Sam spotted something on the video. When he slowed the video down, looking at it frame by frame, it showed a shadow running by the tent so fast if you blinked you didn't see it. Not able to stop Haley and Ben from heading into the forest to search for their brother, they tagged along knowing whatever was out there was dangerous and deadly and the sibling would be no match for it. They found the wrecked camp site, but no sign of what happened to Tommy and his two friends. Turned out_ _ **they**_ _were being hunted by a wendigo that captured Dean and Haley and Sam and Ben had to try and rescue them. They found Tommy, who was still alive, but got trapped in the old mine by the wendigo. It was Dean who used himself as bait and finally killed the monster with a flare gun and they were able to hike out, a little beat up but alive. Of course the story for the authorities was a huge bear attacked them. Haley thanked the brothers for saving her family and wished them well._

 **spn**

 _Sam barely had time to catch his breath when Dean had them racing off to Toledo, Ohio to check out the sudden death of Steven Shoemaker. They blended in with the mourners at the house and learned from the younger daughter, Lilly, she and her friends had summoned Bloody Mary and that's why their father died. She blamed herself that it had happened. Donna, Lilly's older sister, ridiculed her for telling the story, but her friend Charlie was spooked. Another friend, Jill, teased Charlie by saying Bloody Mary three times and pretended she was attacked only to actually die later. Sam and Dean snuck into Donna's house and discovered a message on back of the bathroom mirror pointing to Mr. Shoemaker possibly killing his wife and tell Donna who kicked them out not believing them. When she says Bloody Mary three times, Mary goes after Charlie and she called Sam for help. They take her back to their motel room and covered or removed anything that was reflective to protect her. Sam found the Mary that was murdered in front of a mirror and they track the mirror down to an antique shop in town. Dean decides he will try and summon Mary to the mirror and destroy it, but Sam doesn't want him too because he thinks it will be too dangerous. Dean is determined to do it over his brother's protests that he knows she will come after him. In the end, Dean fell under Mary's spell until Sam used another mirror so she would see herself, thus drawing her into the mirror and then he destroyed it. Sam couldn't get Dean to talk about what happened and had to let it drop for fear of him completely shutting him out._

Sam looked up when a nurse came in and quietly checked Dean's vitals before leaving them alone. He leaned forward as Dean mumbled something in his sleep and wondered if he was dreaming of Everlee again. The first few months after her death, had Dean screaming himself awake nearly every night and Sam trying his best to comfort him. Sam hoped the nightmares wouldn't invade his brother's thoughts so he could rest and heal. He took out his cell and tried calling their father to tell him about what had happened and where they were in case he might be nearby and could stop by, but he doubted he would. He got his voice mail and left a brief message not sure if he would get it or not. It seemed things were distance with their father and they had seen less of him this past year and that bothered Sam. He was not sure what was going on with him and John wasn't one to share.

Sam was too preoccupied to sense the presence of the angel as he stood by Dean's bed and looked down on him. Castiel had made sure Dean wouldn't have any ill effects from the surgery and having his appendix rupture before it could be removed. He knew not to completely heal him because it would be noticed by his brothers and would cause trouble for him. He wanted to stay here on Earth with these brothers and didn't want to jeopardize it. Castiel gently placed a hand on Dean's forehead and drew happy memories to the surface to allow him to rest easier. Dean shifted in the bed and the younger brother was instantly alert and speaking softly to him. The angel knew he wasn't needed now and vanished, causing Sam to glance where he had been when he heard the faint disturbance in the air, but figured it was just him being exhausted and stressed. He didn't think about the angel or that he might be there checking on his brother.

"Its ok bro, you're in the hospital." Sam whispered to him as he rubbed his arm to calm him. "You were really sick...You should of told me." he continued to talk to him in a soft voice. "You had to have emergency surgery so they could remove your appendix. Can you believe that would take you out of the game for a while? Something as simple as that?" he chuckled for a moment gripping his hand and squeezing gently. "What if I play you your music list? Maybe it'll help keep you relaxed." Sam said pulling out Dean's phone and finding his music. He lowered the volume and laid the phone on the pillow near his ear. He could just hear the soft melody of a song coming from the cell as Dean turned his head toward the music like he wanted to listen to it.

 _"...I'll rise up  
Rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
I will rise a thousand times again  
And we'll rise up  
High like the waves  
We'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
We'll rise up  
And we'll do it a thousand times again  
For you oh oh oh oh oh"_

Sam remembered the song from when they were at the cabin and smiled as he saw his brother's face in his mind. He wasn't surprised that Dean had this song in his play list because of the meaning behind it. He thought it was what helped Dean to finally start the process of healing. Another song began that pulled Sam back from his thoughts and he listened to the words.

 _"Ramblers in the wilderness we can't find what we need  
We get a little restless from the searching  
Get a little worn down in between  
Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes  
Everybody needs someone beside em' shining like a lighthouse from the sea_

Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home..."

Tears came to Sam's eyes as the song continued and he wondered if Dean had saved this because of the bond that they had and the support they gave each other. He looked up from his journal reading and continued listening to the song.

 _"...And when you call and need me near  
Sayin' where'd you go?  
Brother, I'm right here  
And on those days when the sky begins to fall  
You're the blood of my blood  
We can get through it all_

Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're feelin' low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home..."

Not able to contain his emotions, Sam slipped into the bathroom and sat on the commode as he sobbed. He grabbed a towel and pressed it to his mouth to suppress any noise of his breakdown. Nearly a year had gone by now and Dean still wouldn't really talk about Everlee or what happened. Sam tried not to be a pest, but he tried to broach the subject a number of times to be shot down by Dean immediately. He would either change the subject, but usually got up and left without any explanation and came back later smelling of alcohol. Sam didn't know if he was hurting or helping trying to get Dean to talk, but he knew it wasn't good for him to hold all those pent up emotions inside because one day he was going to explode. Sam coughed and cleared his throat as he wiped his tear stained face. He got up and turned on the cold water to splash it on his face as he pulled himself together. Sam knew he needed to be the one to be strong right now and in the coming week. After wiping his face, he stepped back out and resumed his vigil by his brother's bed. A new song began to play he had not heard before and he looked to his brother's dimly lit face with a frown. He wondered what had Dean saving this song and if there were any hidden meanings behind the words that he should be worried about or did he have it just because it was soulful sad song.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well FF site is acting up and I can't see my reviews on the website or in my emails which is a pain. I can't answer them or see what you think of the story. I do hope they get this fixed soon. My deepest thanks to all who did leave me a review and I hope to be able to read them soon. The first two chapters are a brief summary of what happened from the end of the first story to this point in time. I hope you enjoy the ride we are about to take as the boys become men and start their own journey. You can pm me if you want, I can still get that. Reviews are definitely welcome. I do want to know you thoughts. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"You boys be careful and don't go doing somethin' stupid, ya hear me?" Bobby told them as they stowed their bags in the Impala.

"We'll be careful Bobby." Sam told him.

"And you, stay away from trouble; keep your mind on the case." Bobby directed at Dean. "And off the girls."

Bobby had sat Dean down when he saw how the girls seemed to zero in on him even when he didn't start it. He had a heart to heart with the boy about protection and discretion. He didn't want some Daddy showing up on his doorstep with a shotgun and a pregnant daughter. Bobby didn't really think it would happen, but better safe than sorry was his philosophy.

But he didn't need to worry; Dean was quite the gentleman if he asked a girl out. The girls practically threw themselves at him, but he was picky and very discreet on who he shared his bed with and it was less often than he let on. What he didn't know was Bobby knew about how fake his reputation was and that it was a shield for him, he just didn't dispute it. One thing he made sure of was the girls never saw his back in the light. He didn't want to try and explain the scars that could still be seen there, even though some had faded over time. The questions that would be asked were not ones he wanted to answer.

Unfortunately for Sammy, he didn't see the signals on a hunt and had walked in on Dean and a girl in a compromising, undressed position. He swore he was going to go blind for life with those images etched into his brain. Dean teased him about giving him pointers on girls and sex, but Sam fled in fear of hearing about his brother's definition of that. Bobby had already given him the talk anyway and he was sure his version was a lot better than Dean's would of been. It wasn't like he was still a virgin; he had had a few girlfriends but they never lasted long. They wanted more then he was able to give them, plus he didn't want to put them in danger. Sam would never put anyone else ahead of Dean; he was family and family always came first. He swore he would always have his brother's back no matter what, just like he knew Dean would have his.

 **spn**

The female attraction was brought on during their last year of high school. Both the boys had two classes that they had to physically take at school to graduate. Sam was able to get enough credits from his other school and college credits to be able to graduate the same time as Dean. Lucky for them the classes were offered in the afternoon and that would allow them to only attend during that time. Dean's class was first, then they had one together and the last was Sam's. Dean decided to try out for baseball and usually practiced right after school and Sam would watch him from the bleachers doing homework or studying until he was done. It was working out fine until one afternoon Dean was pitching. He would glance up checking on Sam every few minutes to be sure there wasn't any problems. He was on a streak having struck out everyone who batted against him. Dean glanced to the stands just before he started to throw the ball and saw Sammy was missing. He stood there for a moment before dropping the ball and his glove and walking toward the stands ignoring the calls from his teammates and coaches. He was running before reaching the fence and with one leap vaulted himself up and over it. Dean found Sammy's backpack and a book lying in between the seats. His big brother instinct kicked in automatically and all his senses were on high alert as he quickly scanned the area. He saw a dropped pen laying down the hall that led toward the locker rooms and knew it was Sam's without picking it up. Dean moved fast and with the stealth of the hunter he had become. He moved deeper into the shadows and into the guts of the building knowing his brother was down there somewhere. Faint voices drew him to a door marked Maintenance Private and slipped inside. He eased around a corner and saw his brother being held by two jocks and another yelling at him before he drove a fist into his stomach. Blood was dripping from his chin from a split lip and bloody nose as Sam tried to fight back, but was no match for the bigger guys. All it took was seeing the blood on his brother's face that turned him into a lethal weapon. He grabbed the arm of the leader who was getting ready to throw another punch and drove his fist into his face before snapping his arm. He threw him aside and met one of the others head on with a punch to the stomach and a foot to the knee cap sending him to the floor screaming in pain clutching his knee. The other guy dropped Sam and backed away when he saw the other two laying on the floor moaning. Dean grabbed him before he could run and punched him in the face knocking him out before pushing him aside. Once all the attackers were down, Dean dropped to the floor and pulled Sam up to check his injures. He got him up and headed for the stands to get Sam's things so he could take him home and patch him up. No one asked any questions when Dean came back out with Sam once they saw his bloody, swollen face. Bobby was called in the next day for a conference since two of the jocks were in the hospital and they wanted to expel Dean until Bobby had a heart to heart with the principal. It was decided Dean would only be suspended for a week. Bobby knew the assholes were lucky to be alive and that Dean had controlled his anger and only broke a few bones. Needless to say, word got around and Dean's _bad boy_ reputation blossomed. Everyone learned fast that you didn't mess with his little brother unless you wanted to tangle with him. The girls swooned over him and tried to get a date with him. He hated the attention, but let the rumors spread figuring it wouldn't hurt if it kept Sammy safe. Some fellow classmates avoided him while other praised him for putting the bullying jocks in their place. The only reason they went after Sammy was because he wouldn't lie about them cheating on a midterm test and they got suspended from the football team for three games and had to make up the work and do extra credit for the class. After that one episode, the rest of the year went without any other incidents and both boys graduated with honors. Bobby couldn't of been more proud of both of them and what they had accomplished, especially Dean after all he had been through.

 **spn**

"Awe c'mon Bobby! I'm don't go looking for trouble, I can't help that it wants to find me. And I don't lead the girls on; they're the ones that start the flirting." Dean whined as he got in the driver's seat. "I mean who can resist this?" he asked sticking out his chest and holding out his arms displaying his body.

"Jackass." Bobby muttered patting the top of the car and stepping back.

With a final wave, the boys headed toward a small town in Iowa. Sam was already going over the notes Bobby had given them and pulled up the available motels for the area trying to find something cheap and useable. They had stayed in some really bad dumps over the past few years and he wanted to find something that he didn't think would have bed bugs, unknown stains and smells and they could afford. Dean wouldn't let Sam use the money he had in savings except when he could sneak and do it without him knowing. Sam had done some work for a software company and was paid well for it. He had saved all his earnings and invested a small portion that was doing well. Dean could hustle pool or poker like a pro and did when they needed extra cash. Dean's knowledge of cars had brought in more customers for Bobby and he paid Dean for his work. Dean and Sam helped Bobby with the food cost, since they ate most of it, not wanting to be a burden on him. Bobby had grown to think of the boys as the sons he never got to have and treated them that way. He made them tow the line and tried to instill strong values in them, trying to raise them right and teach them how to survive in a world filled with monsters.

 **spn**

Sam and Dean kept their word and whenever they could would stop by and see Josh, Emily and Danny. They usually spent Thanksgiving with them and the week between Christmas and New Year would go spend several days and have a second Christmas. Josh, Emily and Danny had come to Sioux Falls a number of times over the last few years, but only after the boys made part of Bobby's house less supernatural and more human friendly. They closed off the library and stowed the weapons from the living room in the basement. The boys worked on the living room and kitchen only, since Josh, Emily and Danny were staying at a motel in town and not with Bobby and the brothers. This made things much easier on everyone and so far no awkward questions had been asked, much to Dean and Sam's relief. The boys made sure not to visit if one of them had been injured in a hunt that they couldn't explain away. Things were working out well between the two families that had now become one. They came out for the brother's graduation ceremony and a short visit. Danny still idolized his brothers and looked forward to each visit with them. The brothers doted on Danny and always brought him small gifts.

 **spn**

Dean made sure to keep in touch with someone to see how Aunt Fay was doing. Whenever they could, the guys would visit and bring extra supplies for them. Aunt Fay was in a wheelchair now and getting fragile. Ollie and Ally loved to see Sam and had him read to them as long as he would or as long as his voice held out. Aunt Fay had found another lost soul on the street and brought her in, a young girl named Jennie. She was seventeen and had run away from an abusive father when she was fourteen. Jennie had been on the street ever since, hiding and surviving the best she could. She was leery and shy of the brothers and kept her distance, watching them closely for two visits and finally accepting them by the third one. She still didn't let her guard down, but was friendlier toward them. Everyone had accepted Sam into their family and treated him like he belonged which pleased Dean to no end. This was what he wanted, acceptance for his little brother from those he considered his extended family.

 **spn**

It was nearly a year before Sam got to meet Dean's other adopted father, Hank again. He first met him when Dean was in the hospital. Bobby wouldn't let them hunt while Sam was training that first year and they both had to finish high school. Neither was happy about it, but knew Bobby was looking out for their safety. Dean was glad in a way; it kept Sam safe while he helped him train. He worked Sam hard and never let him get by doing on half ass; he pushed him to do the extra sit up or run the extra mile or spar a little longer. He wanted him to be able to protect himself above all else. As a graduation present, they went to visit Hank and see how he was doing. Dean kept in touch with him by text and phone to be sure he was ok. He couldn't believe how Dean had grown and was excited about meeting Sam again. Sam liked the man right away when he had met him in the hospital and felt right at home with him. They stayed for a nearly a week in Stillwater, just relaxing and enjoying their time with Hank.

Dean and Sam did some sightseeing and helped Hank at night in the bar. Sam was amazed by the number of customers that knew Dean and warmly greeted him as he worked the bar. Sam bused tables and kept the bar stocked to help out. They stayed in the little apartment above the bar and Bobby went home with Hank. It was an enjoyable and stress relieving time. Sam filed this away as another safe haven that Dean had found in his quest to find him. He caught Hank in the office alone and personally thanked him for helping his brother when he needed it. Hank told Sam there was no need to thank him, he was just glad he could help. He felt like Dean was a son to him. Sam asked about the time Dean stayed with him and what was he like then. He learned Dean was a wary, cautious, serious, tough, honest and a closed off kid that kept every thing to himself. But what Hank saw in Dean was the man he could become and he wanted to help him in some small way to be that man. That is why he asked him to share his lunch because he wanted to give him a chance. He told Sam of their first meeting and had him laughing when Dean walked in to see what was going on. He smiled and chuckled as he remembered their first meeting too. It seemed such a long time ago, a lifetime for him. Bobby and the boys hated to leave, but knew they needed to get back to Sioux Falls. Dean promised Hank they would stop by when in the area and wanted him to visit them too. With fond farewells, they headed back to Sioux Falls. Dean and Sam had gone back and visited when their hunts took them close and were welcome with open arms. Sam was seeing a whole new side of Dean from other people's view points and added all this knowledge to his growing file on his brother. He was amazed at how his small family was growing into quite an extended hodgepodge of one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The man walked into the building and scanned the list of businesses, stopping on the one he was looking for. He saw the woman's office was on the third floor and strolled toward the elevator and pressed the button to bring it down. As he waited, he kept an eye on the people coming and going from the building. None paid any attention to him as they pasted by, not giving him a second glance. The door slipped open and he waited for the few to exit and stepped on with several other strangers. He watched as floors two and three were pushed and waited while to doors shut and their ride upward began.

He stepped off on the third floor and paused long enough to find the door with her name on it. He opened the door and entered a small waiting area that had another door across the room that he assumed led to her office. He took a step toward the door, only to have it open and a middle aged, nice dressed woman stepped out.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked looking the man over closely. He was dressed in a suit, but had an uncomfortable look about him like he did like being in the suit. She saw a haunted look in his eyes and wondered if he came to her as a patient. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No ma'am, name's Agent Turner, FBI." he said pulling out a badge and showing her. "Are you Zoe Chambers?"

She looked at the badge and compared the picture to his face pursing her lips wondering why the FBI wanted to talk to her before continuing.

"Yes I am. How may I help you Agent Turner?"

"I'm looking into a cold case and was hoping you could answer a few questions for me."

"If I can, what is this about?"

"You were a case worker at the East Ridge Orphanage back in '84 is that correct?"

"Please come in to my office where we can have a seat and talk." she offered opening her office door.

Agent Turner followed her into a comfortable looking office and took a seat in an oversized chair instead of the couch. He didn't see Zoe smile to herself and sat across from him in an identical chair.

"Yes, I worked as a social worker at the orphanage during that time. It was my first job after graduating college."

"Do you remember a case around that time; there were two brothers that were brought in, Sam and Dean Winchester. Their father had disappeared and they became wards of the state." he asked.

Zoe's brow creased as she thought back to that time in her life and her eyes brighten when it came back.

"As a matter of fact I do remember those two, but I can't talk about their cases, patient confidentiality you understand. I can give you some general information but not about our sessions." she told him. "Why the interest after so many years?"

"Some new evidence has surfaced and I was assigned to follow up on it. Can you at least tell me what happened to the boys?"

"Well, the youngest one was adopted right after he turned a year old." she said. "The older one, that's a sad story. I can still see his sweet face and feel like I let him down." she said sadly shaking her head as she thought back to that time so many years ago.

"What happened?" he asked his face a stone mask but his insides churning with raw emotions.

"He was placed in a foster home...No one knew...Luckily I went by to check on him when he missed two meetings with me. There were two boys at the home and one died."

The agent paled slightly and gripped his pad tightly in his hand trying to control the surge of rage, grief and disbelief that rushed through his body. He couldn't believe Dean was dead, he couldn't be.

"Poor Dean, he tried to save the younger boy, but his injures were too severe. I rushed Dean to the hospital for medical attention and the man and wife were arrested. They found out the wife was being abused and was too afraid to leave him. She tried to help the boys as much as she could. It took several weeks before Dean was even able to leave the hospital."

He let out the breath he was holding and swallowed hard trying to find his voice to ask a question. His head pounded with each beat of his heart and he squinted his eyes shut for a moment before continuing. He tried his best to control the headache that was starting to pound harder the more he heard.

"What happened to him after that?" he finally got out trying to cover his relief and his pain.

"There were two other foster homes, he disappeared from the last one and was reported missing by the locals. He was never seen again, no one knows what happened to him." she said sadly. "There was some speculation that the foster father killed him and disposed of the body, but my hope was that he ran away. The system failed him. I have no doubt about that. I just hope he's out there living a happy life."

"Do you remember the name of the last foster family?" he asked scribbling in his small notebook.

"No, I'm sorry I don't, but I do remember there were several articles in the newspaper about it. Seems there was a fire and the foster father died. The police found some very incriminating evidence in the house against him showing abuse to the kids that they fostered."

"Do you know what city that was?" he asked not liking the sound of what she was telling him.

"It was a small town just outside Lawrence...Let me see...I think it was...Berryton maybe, but I'm not certain. I'm sorry that was a long time ago and I've seen so many, but none have stayed with me like he has."

"Thank you for your help with this matter." he said getting up and holding out his hand and pushing the headache back so he could leave.

"Wish I could tell you more, I hope I've helped." she said shaking his hand.

"If I have any more questions I'll be in touch."

"Let me show you out." she said getting up to show him out.

 **spn**

"Let's head to the police station and then the morgue." Dean said as he slipped the tie around his neck. "Man! I hate these monkey suits."

"If we're gonna be FBI, gotta look the part." Sam said slipping on his suit coat.

"Bite me." he grumbled putting his coat on and heading out the door. "You coming?"

"Right behind you." Sam answered following his brother out the motel door and to the Impala.

The Impala roared to life under his loving hand and he pulled out into traffic and headed for the police station that was across town. He pulled into the Clear Lake Police Department parking lot and parked in a visitor spot. They got out of the car straightening their coats and headed for the front entrance.

"We'd like to speak with the officer in charge of the latest murders you've had." Dean told the officer at the front desk as they flashed their FBI badges.

"That would be Detective Burgess." he said picking up his phone and buzzing the detective.

A few minutes later a middle aged, plain clothes detective stepped through a door and walked toward them.

"I'm Detective Burgess, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Agents Young and Nash, FBI." Dean told him as they flashed their badges again. "We're here to look into the murders you've been having 'round here."

"If you'll come this way." he said looking the two over closely. "Kind of young to be FBI aren't you?"

"That's mighty kind of ya, have you got any leads on who's killin' these victims?"

"No, they were all male, mid twenties to thirty, single, all strong, fit men and yet none showed any signs of defensive injures. There were no drugs or alcohol on the tox screen. We don't understand why they didn't defend themselves."

"Can we get a copy of those reports?" Sam asked as he made notes.

"Are there any connections between the victims?"

"None that we could find. They lived in different areas around the town, no job, friends or personal overlap that we could find." he said picking up his phone. "Dave, will you make copies of the four murder victims for the FBI? Yeah thanks."

"We'll wanna see the bodies too."

"The morgue is in the basement of the hospital, three blocks south of here." he told them. "The files'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you, if anything else comes up will you let us know." Dean thanked him holding out a card.

"We don't get many homicides around here and now we've had four in less than a month. I'm happy for the help." he told them accepting the card. "If you wanna wait at the front I'll have the files brought out."

"Sure, we'll be in touch."

 **spn**

"Anything stand out?" Dean asked as he drove toward the hospital while Sam looked at the police reports.

"Not at first glance. Like the detective said, they were healthy, strong, men, all had decent jobs, no financial problems, not much to go on that I can tell." he replied. "I'll map out the last places they were each seen and where the bodies were found once we get back to the motel."

"Maybe the autopsies will show something." Dean said seeing the sign for the hospital up ahead and signaling to turn.

"Do we call Bobby after we get the autopsy reports and review them with him?"

"Naw, we'll see what else we can find first. Ya know the cops are useless if this is our kind of case."

"Yeah, but we wanna keep the locals happy, remember what Bobby taught us."

"I know, ya can get more from the locals if ya scratch their backs, there's a back entrance c'mon." he replied getting out and heading toward the side door.

 **spn**

"This was the first one found." the tech said opening a drawer and pulling out the covered body.

"Thanks." Dean said stepping up and pulling down the sheet only to step back for a moment from the smell and grisly remains.

They stared at the mutilated body lying on the table. It was a white, male, mid twenties that had his chest and stomach ripped open. The injury was jagged, raw and pale under to fluorescent light. It didn't look like something a person could of done. Sam took out his cell and snapped several pictures.

"What did the coroner think did this?" Dean asked bending down a little closer to examine the wound. He could just make out what looked like claw marks on the sides of the ripped skin.

"Some type of animal attack, I think."

"Were the organs missing?"

"Yes, pretty much cleaned them out of all vital organs. Don't know any animal that would do that and not eat part of the body too."

"Can we get copies of all four reports?"

"Sure."

"And the other bodies?"

"Drawers two, five and six." he told them heading back into the office for the files.

 **spn**

Sam covered the body and pushed it back out of the way so he could pull another one out. They examined each body seeing the same wound pattern and barely noticeable claw marks. Sam snapped more pictures of each victim, especially the edges where Dean found the claw marks. Dean checked each victim's hands and arms but didn't see anything that looked like defensive wounds where they would of fought off an attacker. He frowned wondering if they were knocked out, but after examining the head of one of the victims, he didn't see any injury. Maybe they were paralyzed in some way, he thought running over baddies in his head trying to weed out what might do this.

"Any ideas?" Sam mumbled quietly.

"Wrong time for werewolf, vamp wouldn't take all the organs, shape shifter would have no reason to take all the organs, ghouls would drain and eat more of them, wendigo wouldn't leave anything behind, nor be in the city. Maybe some pagan god? I'm not sure."

"Black dog?"

"No, they don't eat their prey."

"Here you go agents." the assistant said handing Sam a copy of the reports.

"Thank you for the help." Dean said pushing the last body back into the drawer and closing it.

"Any time. Hope you find out who's doing this before another one finds its way in here."

"We're gonna try."

 **spn**

"Let's pick up some lunch and head back to the motel." Dean told Sam. "We'll go through what we have and see if it points us toward anything."

"Ok, but stop where they at least have something besides fried food this time?"

"You're such a wuss." Dean insisted.

"Bite me. You could do with some healthy food yourself. You're starting to get a little flabby there butterball." Sam teased patting his lean stomach.

"Am not!" Dean growled as he nonchalantly felt his stomach and side for fat and trying not to be obvious about it.

Sam snickered when he saw Dean checking his stomach and opened another file to read the coroner's report. He learned quickly that he could goat Dean into thinking things were true if delivered with a sincere and honest voice. Would he ever learn, Sam thought smirking to himself. Maybe he could swap a couple pair of his pants out and make him think he was getting fat, he thought filing that away for later. That would be one hell of a prank that he wouldn't see coming and would put him in the lead in the prank war.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Your reviews are appreciated. It helps me know if I'm on the right track with the story. Think about leaving one if you haven't. NC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers thank you so much for deciding to read my story. So we find out some of what happened to John all those years ago. I hope it is plausible and fits into the story. Thank you so much for your reviews, it helps me to keep the story on track and gives me ideas to use. We will be getting into the boy's hunt in the next few chapters and of course nothing goes as planned. This is an extra long chapter for you to enjoy. Reviews make me want to write faster and post more, leave me your thoughts. NC**

 **Chapter 4**

Sam stood at one of the walls in the motel and made marks on a map he had pinned to it. He read the police report and turned to the map making a mark in red on it. There were four pictures taped around the map of the victims, along with info on each one. He stepped back slightly and looked at his finished work. His mind began to whirl as he took in all the information in front of him and digest it.

Dean was reading through the police reports and looking at the crime scene photos as he read. He glanced up and saw his brother was in heavy duty processing mode. He could almost see those wheels turning in his head as he hashed out all the information they had. One thing he had to commend his brother on was his ability to filter through all the information on a case and come up with the best case scenario. Sam's mind was like a computer that could weed out the useless data and piece together the right information to see the hidden picture no one else could see. Dean had nicknamed him geek boy and used it regularly just to see the bitch face he makes.

"So what's that humongous brain of yours telling you geek boy?" Dean asked biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh at Sam's glaring face before he turned back to the map ignoring his brother.

"These men were targeted because they were single, healthy males." he explained focusing his attention back to the map again. "Looking to probably hookup maybe." he mumbled pursing his lips as he mulled over the facts they had.

"Any ideas what's doing it?"

Sam paused for a moment, scrunching his face in deep thought before answering his brother.

"Not really, I've crossed off all I could think it could be. The MO just doesn't match what we know. Where the bodies were found...It's like they were just left there because whatever ate them was done. They didn't care they were found. It wasn't trying to cover their tracks."

"Did you find any other deaths like this in the past?"

"Yeah, eight years ago on the other side of the country there were some similar deaths, but only lasted a few weeks and it was never solved."

"Think it might be the same thing started up again?"

"I don't know."

"Let me ask you this, did any of them have girlfriends?"

Sam stopped for a moment and grabbed up the files and quickly thumbed through them.

"From the police reports, no they were all listed as single, it looks like one broke up with his girlfriend a week before he disappeared. Why? Is that important?"

"Answer me this, if you're single, good looking and wanted to meet someone where do you go?"

"Well you, just about anywhere." Sam shrugged.

"A bar or nightclub smartass." Dean scoffed rolling his eyes at his brother. "And who would they willingly go with, not thinking they were in danger?"

"A woman." Sam told him.

"I'm thinking our killer poses as a woman to lure the men out to somewhere private and then enjoys a feast." Dean surmised. "So it can shape shift and it has claws of some kind that can rip a man's chest open, what else?"

"It only eats the organs from the look of the bodies. None of the meat was eaten off the bones."

"Ok, that's a start, so get on your laptop and start searching for what it is."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go check out some of the bars see if anyone remembers any of the victims being there and if they left with someone."

"So ya goin' drinkin'?"

"I'm investigating." he insisted.

"Sure." Sam said pulling his laptop out and bringing it up. "Just don't try to do anything by yourself. You call me."

"I will." Dean said grabbing his jacket and keys.

"I mean it Dean, no solo crap."

"I heard ya the first time." he huffed at his brother as he sauntered out the door. Of course Dean would be happy to take out this monster by himself if it meant keeping Sam safe. He had been over protective of him since the last hunt and tried to keep Sam out of the fray. But Sam saw right through him and wouldn't let Dean push him to the side like he wanted to. Bobby had to referee the disagreement when he was finally tired of the yelling coming from the kitchen. Neither brother wanted to back down, but they finally came to a mutual understanding after Bobby threatened to take them both down a notch if they didn't resolve the issue.

 **spn**

The newspaper article was sitting on his laptop where he left it as he downed a shot of whiskey. He poured another one and paced the length of the room before downing the second glass. He couldn't believe what he had read in the article concerning his oldest son. If the sonovabitch wasn't already dead he would of been when he got through with him. He knew his son and knew he was out there somewhere, he just had to find him and then they could find Sammy. By the age in the newspaper, he knew Dean was almost twenty-two now; a man that had to grow up without a father. It had been nearly fifteen years since he had seen his sons and it ate at him everyday they were apart. When he left them with his partner and his wife all those years ago, he never thought fate would take him away from his family like it did. He thought back on that ill fated time that tore him from his boys and pushed the anguish and pain down because he knew he had work to do.

 **spn**

 _John didn't want to leave the boys but he couldn't look after them and do what he needed to do to find what killed his wife. He knew what he saw that night no matter what everyone kept telling him. Mary was pinned on the ceiling bleeding and she caught fire. A fire like nothing he had ever seen before. It was like it had a mind of its own racing across the ceiling to devour her and shooting out with such fury toward him. He closed his eyes and could still feel the searing heat on his face and arms as he shielded himself and stumbled backward and out of the nursery. He could of sworn he saw a man in the flames just before he fled. He ran for the stairs and out the front door grabbing up his boys along the way as the upstairs exploded in a mass of flames and smoke. The next few days seemed like he was walking through a fog and nothing seemed real. He never once believed what the fire marshal and cops told him about the fire started because of a short in the electrical wiring. John went looking for answers on his own and that led him to a psychic named Missouri Mosley. She opened his eyes to a world he never knew existed out there. He visited her numerous times and brought her to their house to see what she could feel. His blood ran cold as he listened to her tell him what she felt. She said a very evil being came to his house that night and it was this supernatural monster that killed his wife. Something came over John that day when he learned the truth. A coldness and hardness encased his heart as his thoughts turned completely on finding this evil sonovabitch and killing it. Missouri suggested he visit Sioux Falls, South Dakota and a man named Bobby Singer. She thought he might be able to help. He could still see the faces of his sons when he hugged them good-bye. Dean had yet to speak and Sammy cried whenever Dean was not in his sight. He gave Dean one final order to protect his brother before he climbed into the Impala and drove toward Sioux Falls._

 _John knocked on the door of the two story house as looked around at the wrecks sitting in stacks along one side of the property. He turned back to the door as it was jerked open and a grizzled, prickly looking man, a little older than John, wearing a baseball cap stared suspiciously at him. John never noticed the gun in his hand that was hanging at his side. He was none too friendly until John told him Missouri sent him. Bobby led John into the kitchen and offered him a coffee as they sat at the kitchen table. Bobby had seen the look John had on his face before on those who first learned about what's really out there in the dark. John told his story about what happened to his wife. Bobby listened without interrupting until he was finished and looked the man over slowly, seeing that haggard, desperate look on his face before responding. He told John that it was probably a demon that killed his wife and if he wasn't careful he'd get himself killed too. Bobby didn't bother wasting his breath trying to talk him out of hunting the demon down because he could already see that look in his eyes. He offered him a bed for the night and went to the library for a couple of books for him to read while he was there. John thanked him for his help and spent several days with the hunter questioning him and researching. Bobby sent him to the Road House to talk with Bill Harvelle and maybe hook up with a couple of seasoned hunters to learn the ropes before he got his fool self killed. John thanked Bobby for his help and headed for the Road House._

 _ **spn**_

 _The Impala pulled slowly into the parking lot of a slightly rundown wooden structure set on the outskirts of the town. It was mid-afternoon and there were several cars and trucks scattered around the building. John got out and looked at the place not sure it was even open but headed for the double doors anyway. He opened a door and heard a jingle above his head causing him to pause before entering. All eyes in the bar turned toward him giving him a once over with wary eyes before turning back to their drinks or mumbled conservations. He made his way among the tables toward the bar and took a seat. A brown haired woman moved toward him and stopped to ask what he wanted. John ordered a beer and waited as she sat a cold, sweaty bottle before him. He picked it up and took a long swallow before clearing his throat and asking if she knew a Bill Harvelle. The female bartender bristled slightly and asked who wanted to know. He told her Bobby Singer sent him to talk with Bill. Her face softened slightly and told him that was her husband and he was on a supply run but would be back in about twenty minutes. John leaned against the bar and glanced around at the other customers noticing some were writing in what looked like journals and some were even cleaning guns or sharpening knives. He realized he didn't even know what kind of protection he needed to be carrying or where to get it. He sighed when it dawned on him how little he knew about this whole hunting thing. He wasn't going to let his lack of knowledge deter him from seeking his revenge._

 _When Bill got back from his errand, he took John to a corner table and talked with him for quite a while before getting up and going to a table where two men sat. He spoke to them and looked toward John before stepping back and allowing them to follow him to John's table. Bill introduced the hunters to John and they talked among themselves feeling each other out before agreeing to take John on a hunt with them. John wasn't sure what to expect on a hunt and had a huge eye opening experience helping to banish a vengeful ghost. He learned to salt and burn the bones to disperse the spirit. He went from that one right into a werewolf hunt proving he could at least shoot putting two silver bullets into its heart. He stood petrified as it changed back into a human._

 _John spent the next three weeks moving between several pairs of hunter that Bill trusted, learning all he could about hunting. He learned where to search for jobs and how to tell if they might be supernatural in nature. He purchased several hand guns, knives, machete, bullets and a shotgun. He had bottles of holy water and rock salt stowed in the trunk and would add to his arsenal as he went. John was looking through one search engine and an article caught his eye about a fire and a mother and son being killed. He quickly scanned the article quickly and then slower a second time before deciding to check it out since the town wasn't that far away._

 _John drove recklessly out of the town checking the rear view mirror to see if he was being followed. He had stepped into it big time and now demons were after him. He wasn't sure what to do but knew he couldn't lead them to his boys or any of the acquaintances he had made over the past few weeks. He needed to get off the radar and fast before they caught him. John learned very quickly how to do credit card scams and create fake ids. He never used the same name twice at the motels that he had been staying at lately and tried to decide whether to get lost in a big city or small town. Didn't really matter to him as long as he could stay one step ahead of the demons. He studied and did research learning about devil's traps and enough Latin to chant an exorcism. John lost himself in the world of hunting teaching himself all he could. He was lucky enough to capture several demons and question them before sending them back to hell. John did get some information from them about the demon that killed his wife. He learned the demon was really after his youngest son and he was one of the stronger demons with yellow eyes. He concentrated his search for this yellow eyed demon while trying to avoid the black eyed ones that searched for him. He thought about his boys often but didn't dare go near them for fear the demons would go after them to lure him out. He knew his partner would take care of them until he could get back to them. John never dreamed they would be taken from him and put in an orphanage and then separated. He sent his car to Bobby's with a couple of hunters knowing it stood out too much for him to keep driving it. He picked up a used truck to drive under an assumed name so he could blend in easier and fade into the world around him. No one paid much attention to a man in a beat up truck that minded his own business and kept to himself. His boys had to be protected and the only way he knew to do that was to track the yellow eyed demon down and kill him._

 _ **spn**_

 _The creature heard the hunter before seeing him as it crouched in the shadows watching him make his way into the mine opening. He paused in the dim light trying to see further down the shaft into the darkness looking for danger. Stale air and dampness invaded his nostrils as he stepped carefully deeper, letting the cold and black envelope him. He pulled the night vision goggles over his eyes so he could see ahead of him. The being didn't have a name since there was no one left on this world to remember it. It was old, older than anything on our Earth. It was the last of its kind and had a strong survival instinct. The creature found the portal to this new realm by accident and had been moving back and forth taking this weak prey to appease its hunger. It was one who lived off others memories as a source of power. It had found the best prey were the older, stronger male specie since they could last longer as it fed off them. It smelled the fear on him and rubbed it's long, leathery limbs together thinking this one would last for a long time once he got him back to its realm. It let him get closer before attacking and dragging the body to the portal into its domain. It rolled the human over and looked at the unconscious man before pressing an appendage to his forehead and searching through his mind for tidbits to fuel his hunger. It was careful to only take a small amount at first so the human would live longer. Oh this one had so many painful memories and violent ones of a war being fought. It backed away into the shadows to rest and let the human wake on its own. There was food and water to keep him alive and if he was like the others, he would have no way of finding the way from this realm. But what it didn't know was this time it had taken a hunter who was smart and resourceful._

 _John ran and fought the strange creature for nearly two years before he found a way out and escaped. He found the remains of other unfortunate victims of this creature as he hid trying to find a way out. He didn't know what this creature was, but he knew he had to come back and kill it once he was strong enough. He was able to wound it before he threw himself through the portal and staggered away before he could be captured again. Small memories came back to him of hunting other monsters but it wasn't enough to help him know who he was and what to do. He wasn't sure why, but he had a gut feeling he shouldn't go to the cops, that they wouldn't be of any help. Small pieces of a memory would flash through his mind but he couldn't put it into context. It just ran together making it that much harder to know what to do. He wasn't sure where he was or why he was there. The creature had been draining John of his memories of his past life, his wife and boys, who he was and that he was a hunter. John never stayed in one place for long and tried to keep under the radar of law enforcement as he searched for anything to help him find out who he was and what his past had been. Small things came to him that he jotted down in a book so he wouldn't forget anything. He lived on the streets and used the homeless shelters when he could. He learned he was good at pool and poker and also hustling to get money. He teamed with another lone hunter on a couple of occasions to get a hunt done. The hunter didn't question him or John the hunter and was appreciative when he gave him a few pointers. He used free library computers to research different monsters because he knew deep down in his subconscious they were real and they had something to do with his past. He was connected somehow with them and not in a good way. One nightmare that haunted him was being attacked and all the blood on his hands. He wasn't sure if it was real or not but he couldn't shake the danger. The headaches made doing this hard but he knew he had to get his life back. He lived like this for almost five years until a car accident changed everything._

 _The man was still following him as he ducked down an alley. He didn't know who he was or what he wanted but wasn't going to hang around to find out. John stole a car but was in a major traffic accident that landed him in the hospital in a coma. He had a severe concussion and a small bleed on the brain along with broken ribs, internal bleeding and various contusions and bruising. The doctors were not sure if he would wake up again and kept a close watch on him in ICU. It was like fate was trying to keep him out of the fight and away from his sons._

 _The disturbance in the air wasn't noticed by any as the angel appeared in the ICU room and looked down at the unconscious an in the bed. He had been in the coma for nearly a week and was showing no signs of improvement. He saw how close to death he was and could feel the reaper nearby waiting to carry his soul away. He stepped to the bed and placed a hand on his chest and allowed his grace to enter the man and seek out the injuries knitting and melding the muscle, bone and tendons back together. He sealed the bleeding vessel and watched as the readings on the monitor began to rise as John began to breathe easier. He did not restore his memory knowing that had to be his doing and not angelic. Once he saw John stir slightly, he stepped back and disappeared from the room in a ruffle of feathers and displacement of air. A nurse came in when she saw the change in his readings and was surprised to find him starting to wake. She paged the doctor and checked his vitals and injuries. John came around slowly and began to panic not knowing where he was. He tried to cry out but his throat was too dry to make more than a whimper. The nurse tried to calm him and keep him from hurting himself as she paged for extra help._

 **spn**

All the headaches started after he escaped the supernatural being that had held him captive for nearly two years, draining him of his memories and then there had been the car accident landing him in the hospital with major head trauma and more loss of his memory, but what really hurt him the most was when he was involuntarily put in a psych ward because he started ranting about demons and monsters and not being safe from them. The doctors thought he was a danger to himself and possibly others, so they had him committed.

 _The doctors had to sedate the John Doe in ICU after he woke up. He was agitated and fought the nurses trying to get away once they had part of the monitors off him. The doctors were amazed that he came out of the coma but couldn't understand his rambling about monsters and being held hostage and being hunted. He became so upset, he was restrained and a call was put in for psychiatric consult. John cried out as images flashed through his mind of dead bodies and a disfigured, dark creature that kept chasing him. No matter how hard he tried, it always caught him and he lost another part of himself. The nurses kept a close watch on him and were instructed to contact the on call psychiatrist when he woke. When he was more coherent and could be evaluated he would have a full psychiatric workup and a decision would be made whether he needed to be committed or not. John was not very cooperative with the doctors and they had no choice but to move him to a psychiatric institution. At first John fought everyone and everything which ended him in solitary for a long time. A number of different medications were tried over the next few years, the doctors thinking his wild, unbelievable stories were somehow related to his accident and head injury. John finally realized that his only hope of getting out of here was to play along with the doctors and to stop talking about the strange memories that invaded his dreams at night. He started hiding the pills given to him so his clouded mind could clear and he could think again. After nearly three years, he convinced the doctors he was better and was released. The only good thing that the hospitalization did was let him remember he had two sons somewhere out there who probably thought he was dead. Once he was released, he planned on starting his hunt for his sons._

Everything was so jumbled in his head he didn't know what to believe and what not to. He was forced to take a number of different medications that did nothing but dull his senses and make him lethargic. He finally was able to bluff his way out of the place after being locked up for nearly three years of his life. He couldn't remember anything about his past but bits and pieces that didn't make any sense to him. It helped when John finally figured out his last name was not Doe, but Winchester.

 **spn**

After closing out of the website, he pulled up a search engine and began looking for anything associated with a Dean or Sam Winchester, from arrest records to power bills or tax reports or driver's licenses. There had to be something out there that would point him in the right direction. He had been doing this every month for over two years, searching for any link to either boy. He had just recently remembered being in the Marines and was able to get some information from the military to point him to Lawrence, Kansas. After a little digging he learned of the closed down orphanage and hoped to find records there to help him in his search.

John Winchester shook the pain pills from the bottle and with a trembling hand got them to his mouth while reaching for a cup of cold coffee to help get them down. He knew he was going to have to lie down before he passed out to ease the headache. There was so much he didn't know and wondered if he ever would. His memory was spotty and large portions were scrambled and if he tried to sort it out made his head feel like it would explode. The doctors tried several treatments but nothing seemed to help and the pills only dulled the edges of the pain but didn't really help control it. He hated and blamed himself for being separated from his sons. It had taken him a long time to even remember them. Even now, it was hard to focus on their faces and remember what they looked like. He eased his aching body down onto the bed and placed a cold cloth over his eyes feeling the coolness sink into his face. There had to be someone who could help him, if he could just remember who that was, he thought trying to close his mind down and let the pain subside. He wasn't going to give up no matter how long it took. He began to slow his breathing as he concentrated on emptying his mind trying to stop the pounding in his head.

It was like a giant jigsaw puzzle and part the pieces were missing or were the wrong shape. Small sections of his life were coming back slowly, but there was so much missing still to piece any useable patterns together. There was so much that had been taken away from him and it ate at his soul every day. It had only been three years ago that he finally remembered his sons and it almost killed him to know that they were out there somewhere and had grown up without a father. There were times when he thought ending his life would be for the best, at least all the pain would go away. But he gave that idea up when the memory of having sons came back to him and the sinking feeling that he needed to protect them from something or someone that meant them harm. He felt some of the answers were here if he could only find it. The pounding slowly decreased and he drifted into a light sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We are ready to get into the hunt now. Hope you like it. Thanks to all who are following, favored and reviewed. Please review your thoughts mean a lot to me. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Dean drove slowly through the town checking out the night life. He figured since the men had good paying jobs, they would more than likely hit the more upscale night clubs than the red neck bars he usually hung at. After scoping out where the better clubs were, he parked and headed into the first one. Dean paused at the door checking out the crowd before making his way to the bar and taking a stool at the end where he could watch the crowd.

"What can I get you?" a husky female voice asked.

"Beer's good Evie." Dean said giving her a once over and awarding her with his award winning half smile.

She drew a draft and sat it on a napkin in front of him, giving him a sexy smile before turning to help someone else. Dean watched her hustle away, liking what he was seeing, but knew he needed to focus on the job before the girl. He sipped his beer as he scanned the crowd looking for anyone who seemed suspicious or out of place. He waited until it calmed down before motioning Evie over.

"You work most nights?" he asked.

"Yes, pretty much."

"Have you seen any of these men?" he asked her fanning the pictures out for her to look at.

She quickly glanced at the photos and frowned slightly before answering.

"Hey, sorry, after a while they all look alike to me. Wish I could help." she said moving off to serve a customer.

Dean finished his beer and pulled several bills from his pocket deciding to try another club down the street. He gave a nod to Evie and made his way toward the door, dodging dancing bodies that were in his way. Several skimpy clad girls tried to get his attention and dance with him but he shook his head no and continued toward the entrance. Once he got outside on the sideway, Dean looked up and down the street deciding which way he would go. Deciding the place down the street to the right looked the most promising, he strolled that way.

 **spn**

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked Dean as he slid into an empty seat at the bar.

"Beers good, you by chance seen any of these guys in here?" he answered laying the photos on the bar.

The bartender drew a draft and sat it beside Dean as he glanced at the pictures. He frowned slightly and picked up one photo and looked closer.

"Hold on."

"Brandy, hey girl, this guy look familiar to you?" he asked one of the waitress that was waiting at the bar for her orders.

A dark haired, petite girl took the photo and studied it for a moment.

"Hard to say, but I think he came in here pretty regular up until a couple of weeks ago. Seems like I waited on him a few times, he was a decent tipper."

"Was he with anyone?" Dean questioned her.

"Not all the time, but seems like he did hook up on occasion."

"You by chance remember what she looked like?"

"A dark haired woman and she was a looker, I mean all the men were gawking for her. It caught my attention because some of the girlfriends got pissed at them and let them know it. Even some of the women were checking her out. She had this air of mystery and intrigue about her that drew you to her. She had on this kind of old fashion looking, long white dress. I thought she was a little overdressed for the club, if you know what I mean. That's about it." she said picking up her tray. "Gotta go."

"Thanks." Dean said tossing a five on her tray for her help.

"Thanks." she smiled arching her eyebrows with interest before writing on a napkin and pushing it toward him before walking away.

Dean picked the photos back up and stuffed them in his jacket pocket and looked at the napkin. Brandy had written her name and cell number on it with a brief note ' _get off at 1'_. He pocketed the napkin with a slight smirk thinking maybe he'd check her out once this job was over. Dean gazed over the crowd as he sipped his beer, not wanting to waste it and looking for anyone who fit the waitress's description. He didn't see anyone that did, so he finished his drink and headed outside to call his brother.

 **spn**

"Hey." Sam said answering his cell. "Find out anything?"

"Yeah, one of the victims was at a night club and the waitress remembers him picking up this mysterious woman dressed in white. Said all the guys couldn't take their eyes off her."

"Could be what we're looking for, but what is it?"

"You have any luck on your end?"

"Let me add this to my search criteria and see what it brings up." Sam said typing quickly while he put his cell on the table on speaker.

Dean waited patiently, listening to Sam type fast and then slow down and quit. He heard tapping and shifting of his brother and then mumbling as Sam began to talk to himself.

"Hey talk louder! Can't hear you!" Dean complained trying to understand what he said.

"Well, when I add what you gave me to the search, I come up with something called a Pontianak." Sam said in a confused voice.

"A Pont...What the hell is that?"

"It says it's a female who dies in childbirth and becomes one of the, quote _, undead_. I guess kind of like a zombie, but they only go after certain people, not just everyone. They seduce single, healthy, young men and lure them away to rip them open and eat their organs. It does say they are usually dressed in white, but this monster is not from here, it's out of, get this, Indonesia. How would it have gotten over here?"

"Maybe it was unknowingly brought over by someone who visited that country or someone who immigrated here?" Dean suggested. "Doesn't matter where's it from, its killing people and that means it's gotta die. So how do we gank her?"

"Gunshot to the head maybe. I guess, doesn't actually say, but that's how we take out zombies."

"Now how do we find her?"

"Guess we stake out the nightclubs. You can take one and I'll take..."

"No, you're not goin' out on your own, no way. Not gonna happen." Dean said firmly letting Sam know there was no use arguing about it. "Go back over your notes; there's gotta be somethin' we missed. See if you can maybe figure out where she takes them to make the kill."

"Dean, I can do this."

"I'm tellin' ya Sammy, you are NOT goin' out without backup. From what that waitress said, I think she puts them under a spell or something to lure them away. So look again."

"Fine! I'll go over it again." he fussed mumbling some choice words under his breath aimed at his brother.

"Heading your way..." he stared until he realized Sam had hung up on him. "Jerk." he muttered pocketing his phone and heading back toward the Impala.

He didn't notice the figure watching him from the shadows of an alley as he strolled down the sidewalk. She stepped deeper into the darkness when Dean passed the opening of the alley, waiting for him to get by. Dean frowned slightly and let his eyes sweep the area when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had the strange sensation he was being watched but decided it was probably nothing just the breeze coming down the alley, but he casually pulled his gun and had it ready, just in case. A dead hunter was one who wasn't prepared for the unexpected. You never let your guard down no matter what, that was the only way you stayed alive. She watched him get into a black car and drive away.

 **spn**

Dean opened the door to their room and strolled inside looking around for his brother. He saw his laptop and the reports scattered around on the table, but no little brother.

"Sam?" Dean called stepping further into the room. He glanced at the bathroom and saw it was empty too.

That seed of fear began to creep into his mind as his mouth suddenly dried out and his tongue stuck to the roof of it. Fingers of doubt played down his spine and a cold chill swept through his body making him shiver before he could stop it. He began to fumble for his phone, quickly pulling up his brother's number and dialing it. Ringing made him jerk around spotting Sam's jacket tossed in the corner by his bed. He had drilled it into Sam to never go anywhere without his phone. And he meant anywhere, so why was it in the corner in his damn jacket? He turned on his heels and bolted for the door trying to decide where to start looking for his brother. He wondered if something or someone took him, but the room didn't show any signs of struggle and he knew his brother could defend himself. This made it all the more confusing for Dean as he hurried for the car. He was almost to the Impala when a moving figure heading his way caught his eye. Strolling across the parking lot without a care in the world was his not so lost little brother. He was sipping some type of drink and carrying a couple of take out bags.

"Hey." Sam said when he saw Dean standing outside their room. He didn't notice the anger that was building until he spoke.

"Where the hell have you been and why didn't you take your phone?" Dean growled at him as he stepped in front of him blocking his way. "Damn it Sam, what did I tell you about that? Do you even have a weapon on you?" he questioned. "Well, do you?"

Sam's eyes widened for a moment when he realized he had left his gun in his bag in the motel room. He had gone out unarmed in a strange town and that is something a good hunter never did.

"I thought..." Dean started, but stopped himself from voicing his fear. He tried to calm his racing heart as he drew in deep breaths and counted to ten before speaking again.

"I just went down the street to get dinner. I was gone all of twenty minutes." Sam mumbled apologetically looking down not able to look Dean in the eye.

"I thought something happened to you, that you were taken from me again." he said turning from his brother before he saw the utter fear and pain in his eyes.

"It's ok Dean." Sam said quietly realizing now why his brother was so upset. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Sam told him hanging his head ashamed of himself. He knew Dean still had issues with him leaving or being taken away from him; no matter how many times Sam told him differently and assured him it wouldn't happen. The insecurity he had just wouldn't go away that easily, even after all this time.

"C'mon, what did you get us to eat?" Dean asked as he calmed himself down and tried to lock his feelings back up. "I didn't mean to blow up at ya like that."

"No Dean, you're right I should of had my phone with me and to go out unarmed...It was a stupid rookie mistake and I know better; **you** taught me better."

"I overreacted, but Sammy, don't ever go anywhere without a weapon again. Understand? Do you need to write it a hundred times so you remember?"

"I understand, don't worry it won't happen again. So let's eat while it's still hot. I got you a bacon, double cheeseburger and fries and a piece of pie." he said holding a bag out to him.

"You're too good to me." Dean told him taking the bag and opening the door to allow them entrance to the room. "But it still doesn't get you off the hook that easily."

"Crap!" Sam said under his breath knowing Dean was going to be sure he didn't forget this and might very well make him write _'I won't go out without my phone and gun_ ' a hundred times.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"This is a really dumb ass idea Dean." Sam complained as he watched Dean check his gun and stow it in small of his back in the waistband of his jeans. He dug out two knives, putting one in his boot and the other in his jacket.

"We've gotta draw her out, I'm her type, what better way than for me to be bait?"

"And what if she _does_ get you and disappears before I can stop her?"

"You can track my phone; I'll keep it on and hidden."

"There's way too many things that can go wrong here, can't you see that? I think we should come up with some other way that's not so dangerous. Why don't we call Bobby?"

"It'll be ok. We'll call Bobby if this doesn't work and see what he suggests. Now come on, let's get set up at that night club." Dean told him grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. Dean was so sure of himself he didn't see past catching the monster, not what could happen if she makes him and goes ballistic on him or others.

Sam huffed madly knowing Dean was getting reckless and it bothered him. He had a bad feeling about this and wanted to consult Bobby, but Dean said they had it handled and didn't need to bother him. He grabbed his jacket and quickly followed his brother hoping this wasn't a mistake. Sometimes Dean was a little over confident in himself thinking he had it all figured out instead of taking it more cautiously.

 **spn**

Sam sat in the corner where he had a good view of his brother who was sitting at the bar. He kept an eye on the customers around him looking for any females dressed in white that showed any interest in him. The place was beginning to fill up now and it was getting harder to see him as easily. Sam motioned to the waitress for another ginger ale as he watched Dean flirting with a girl that didn't look like who they were looking for. He was too focused on his brother to notice the woman dressed in white that was watching him closely from behind him.

The waitress sat another ginger ale in front of Sam and took his empty glasses away. He was about to take a sip when a hand captured his scratching the back of it with a sharp claw and releasing a fast acting toxin into his blood stream. Sam tried to cry out but his throat constricted and only a quiet gurgle came out. He could feel the toxin racing hotly through his blood stream inhibiting him from signaling his brother or anyone else for that matter. His mind was being clouded and he couldn't think straight. A primal urge emerged and all he could think about was the woman standing beside him. Lust made him growl deep in his throat as his body suddenly ached with a need to hold her and kiss her and have wild sex with her.

"Now, now my sweet, no use struggling, I know you want to come with me." she cooed letting her finger nail trace its way down his cheek leaving a very thin line of blood behind. "Shall we go some place more... Private?"

Sam stared into her eyes hypnotized by her silky voice, unable to do anything but what she asked. He got up from his seat and jerkily allowed her to lead him toward the back door and into the alley. He ran his hand over her skin and buried his face into her mass of dark hair that hung down her back. Her smell was intoxicating and like a drug getting him high.

"My you are a big one, should make quite a good meal for me." she commented pushing him away so she could see him better. "Do you have a car?"

"No, my brother does." he told her not able to take his eyes off of her as he reached for her again, wanting to have contact with her.

"So that was who you were with. I spotted him yesterday and was going to take him if he showed back up tonight, but then I saw you two come in together, then split up. Looked like you were an easier target than him. Too bad I can't take both of you, now that would be fun. Could of even had you two fight over me." she shrugged wishfully. "But I guess one is better than none."

Sam wasn't really listening to what she was saying; he was too entranced with her. She was beyond beautiful with long flowing dark hair and alluring grey eyes that made you want to do whatever she ask. Her dress was of the softest silk that flowed around her sensuous body like a wave of cool, clear water. He wanted to touch her, he needed to touch her, she was all that matter to him and nothing else.

"No worry, I'm sure we can find something to our liking." she decided walking toward a parking lot at the end of the alley with Sam following close behind her.

 **spn**

Dean had ordered his second beer when he glanced to the table his brother was sitting at to see it empty. He had been keeping an eye on him too wanting to be sure he was ok. He looked around the dance floor and toward the restroom searching for him. He was there just a few minutes ago and he knew Sam wouldn't have left without signaling him. He tossed a couple of bills on the bar and got up making his way toward the empty table. He found a glass of ginger ale that hadn't been touched but was had not been there for long and a few drops of dark wetness beside the glass. He touched the drops and looked at his finger that came red, as in blood red. This was blood and he was sure it was Sam's.

"Excuse me, did you see where this guy went, tall, shaggy hair, younger than me?" he asked the waitress working the area.

"I think I saw him heading out the back way with a woman." she told him gathering up the glass and napkins.

"What did she look like?"

"Didn't really see her face, but she had long dark hair and a white, older style long dress. It looked really outdated, not something you'd wear out to a club you know. Too old fashion for my taste but didn't stop the guys from checking her out."

"Thanks." he replied making a bee line for the back already knowing that the bitch got his brother and he needed to move fast or he was her next meal. Dean busted into the alley and looked both ways searching for any clues of which way they might have gone. He got out his phone and searched for his brother's cell on GPS. Dean had snagged Sam's phone and turned on the GPS after that scare at the motel but didn't tell him. He wanted to be able to track him if he needed to. He didn't have any paranoia, no he was just being safe, he kept telling himself. A red dot appeared on his screen and it was moving out of town. He ran for the Impala and peeled out of the parking lot glancing at the screen to be sure he was heading in the right direction. He dodged around slow moving cars and pressed harder on the gas pedal shooting the Impala down the road.

 **spn**

Sam pulled the car off the road onto an overgrown driveway and followed it deeper into the woods to an abandoned house. He parked off to the side and pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply and drawing in her scent again wanting to feel the high it gave him.

"Easy there lover boy, let's get inside." she laughed pushing him away and getting out of the car.

Sam made a grab for her and missed. He grunted madly that she ran and jerked the car door open to pursue her into the house. He looked around trying to see where she disappeared to and heard her laughter coming from down the hall. He followed the sound to a bedroom and found her standing beside the bed waiting on him. Her dress was partly unbuttoned and hung off one of her shoulders in an alluring way. He jerked his jacket off and threw it to the floor as he stalked slowly toward her like a panther on the hunt. He ran a hand under her hair and cupped the back of her neck bringing her to him to capture her lips. He ground his lips to hers not caring that his actions were getting rough. It made it all the more exciting to him when she bit his lip slightly drawing blood. His manhood strained painfully against his jeans as he pressed hard to her supple body.

The Pontianak allowed Sam to crush his lips to hers forcing his tongue into her mouth until she was tired of the attention and pushed him away easily with one hand. She used her sharp claws and ripped his outer shirt from his body and slowly racked her clawed fingers down his chest leaving his tee shirt in ribbons and shallow scratches down his chest. She moved closer and licked the blood from the scratches savoring the coppery, warm taste. There was something different about his blood. It didn't taste like the others she had fed on and this made her want him all that much more. She was going to take her time with this one and have some fun before enjoying each and every delicious morsel.

Sam fell back on the mattress he was shoved onto never taking his eyes off her. She straddled his body letting him run his hands up her legs to her waist and on up to her breast, capturing them in his hands. He groaned in pleasure as his body responded to the need to mate as she made a deeper cut on his upper arm to allow more blood to flow so she could enjoy a cocktail. She was jerked higher by Sam as he captured her lips again tasting his own blood on her lips and in her mouth sending him over the edge. He ripped the top of her dress down the front exposing her naked body to his desires. But the Pontianak never let the men have sex with her. She would toy and play with them, her strength helping to control the men, until she was bored and then she would go for the heart first devouring it in an unending hunger before clawing them open to finish her meal.

 **spn**

Dean saw the dot had stopped and pressed harder on the gas not knowing how long she held her victims before disemboweling and eating them. His only hope was she was taking her time with Sam. He was kicking himself for letting her get the drop on him and now Sammy was suffering because of it. This was all his fault and he would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't get to his brother in time. Guilt was eating at him with every minute that passed. He shouldn't of been so over confident and tried to take on a monster they didn't really know that much about. He should of called Bobby like Sam suggested. He missed the road and slammed on the breaks and threw the Impala in reverse, backing up so he could turn onto the overgrown driveway. He could tell a car had been down it recently and shut off his headlights so he could sneak in. Dean stopped when he saw the outline of a house in a small clearing. There was a dim light burning in one of the lower rooms so that was where he was heading. He threw the car in park, turned it off and quickly got out. With gun in hand, he silently headed for the back of the house looking for the back door so he could sneak in undetected. Dean was in hunter mode and full blown little brother mode making him twice as dangerous and deadly to whoever was hurting his brother. There would be blood shed and death tonight; he just prayed it wasn't his brother's.

* * *

 **A/N: The hunt didn't go as expected and now Sam's in trouble and big brother is on the warpath. Thank you to all who have followed, favored and left me reviews. I do enjoy knowing your thoughts and suggestions. Please review. NC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The areas of pain on his body were starting to get worse, but he couldn't stop the intense desire that was burning through him that overwrote everything else. He had no control what so ever now as she satisfied her needs before she was going to feed. He still wanted her; nothing else mattered. She was working her way back down to his chest, raising her clawed hand to take out his heart. She was so involved with Sam that she didn't sense the danger on the other side of the door until it flew open with a loud crash and bounced off the wall. A dark figure stood in the doorway surveying the scene before him for only a split second before responding to it.

"I don't think so bitch!" Dean spat waiting for her to turn her head before putting two rounds between her eyes. She didn't even have time to scream or react as she toppled off the side of the bed to the floor in a heap. Dean rushed to the bed looking down at her body. He didn't even blink as he added two rounds to the heart for good measure. "You don't try to eat my baby brother." he growled. He wasn't taking any chances that the head shots didn't kill her. He turned to Sam trying to see how bad he was hurt. Dean looked around and saw the lantern on the nightstand and turned it up all the way so he could look up and down his body for injuries. "Sammy, hey man can you hear me?" Dean asked laying a hand on his blood coated body relieved to feel the shallow rise and fall of his chest. "Talk to me dude." he urged capturing Sam's chin with his fingers and turning his head to be in his line of sight.

"Dee?" Sam slurred trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. The pain suddenly hit and he moaned trying to sit up but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. "Where is she, need her!" he hissed trying to throw his brother's hand from his shoulder while throwing a punch with his other hand. Sam fought weakly with his brother but the blood loss made it easy for Dean to pin him to the bed. Dean grimaced when he saw the coating of red over Sam's teeth and blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. He choked back the need to upchuck as he glanced down at the dead body and saw blood smeared around her mouth and down her naked body. Dean was sure she had been draining Sam before making her final move to kill him.

"Lay still and stop fighting me! I need to check these wounds." Dean ordered him once he stopped struggling. He checked the claw marks finding the deepest ones that were still leaking blood. Dean stripped a pillow case off the pillow and pulled out his holy water pouring most of it over the case so he could wipe some of the blood from his body. He looked around and saw Sam's shredded shirt on the floor and grabbed it. "C'mon Sammy gotta help me here, I need you to sit up." he instructed pulling him to a sitting position on the side of the bed. Sam cried out in pain as the movement sent shock waves through his ravaged body. He panted hard trying to focus on his brother who was trying to bandage his wounds. After tearing the shirt into strips, he wrapped it around Sam's chest, stomach and arm tying them tight to stop the flow of blood until he could get him to the motel and stitched up.

"Sammy, I need you to rinse and spit." Dean told him placing the holy water to his lips. "Rinse and spit." he said again as water dribbled down his chin. He wanted to rid him of what blood he could, hoping he wouldn't understand what he had done.

Sam tried to do what he was told and managed to get some water in his mouth letting it sit there for a moment and looked to the side trying to figure out where to spit it out.

"Any where's fine." Dean told him when he saw the slight frown on Sam's face. Sam obeyed and let the water spill from his mouth onto the floor beside the bed.

"Hurts Dee." Sam moaned trying to fight off the effects of the toxin still in his body. He tried to shift again to get up only to be stopped again by Dean. "Please, I need her!" he begged as he lost focus on Dean.

"Hold on damn it! Dean fussed trying to get the last makeshift bandage tight. He slapped Sam's face lightly several times trying to snap him out of this funky state.

"Wha' hap'ned?" Sam asked panting hard as he held his hand to his bandaged stomach and focused on his brother.

"She got you instead of me. The cut on your hand that's how she releases her toxin into the men's body."

"You get h'r?" he asked as his head lolled to the side almost too heavy to hold up.

"Yeah and just in time by the looks of you."

"Burn body." he grunted as blackness tried to claim his mind and he began to topple over.

"No, no...Can't check out yet. Gotta get out of here first." he urged looking around and grabbing his jacket to drape over his bare, trembling shoulders. "C'mon gotta walk to the car, you're too big to carry anymore." Dean urged him dragging him to his unsteady feet. Sam swayed back and forth unsure if he could keep himself upright as he tried to follow Dean's orders. "You can pass out in the car. Now walk." he instructed him as they staggered toward the car with Dean keeping a firm hold around Sam's waist and steering them from the house.

 **spn**

Sam was leaning heavily on Dean as he tried to make his rubbery legs shuffle forward. He was light headed and the world was spinning around him as Dean drug him to the Impala. He opened the back door and maneuvered Sam to the back seat. He slumped to the side as the blackness finally claimed him and he fell into the dark abyss. Dean got him pulled in enough to get his long legs bent and shut the door.

"I'll be back in a moment bro." Dean said knowing he didn't hear but told him anyway. He went around to the trunk and pulled the small gas can out. He headed back inside and used a sheet to wrap the body and drag it outside to burn. He poured gas over it and lit a match dropping it onto the sheet. The blue flame caught the gas and engulfed the shrouded bundle in a whoosh! He stood there watching it burn for a moment before heading back to the car and his brother. He figured that should keep the bitch dead.

"Crap! Bobby's gonna kill me." he mumbled looking in the back at his unconscious brother to be sure he was still ok and saw the bandages were turning red with his brother's blood. He cranked the Impala and headed for the road wanting to get back to the motel and sew up his brother's wounds. He didn't wanna think about what he would have found if he had been five minutes later. Sam was lucky she had taken her time with him, toying with him like a cat playing with a mouse instead of ripping his chest open to eat his organs as soon as she had the chance.

 **spn**

Dean manhandled Sam into the room, trying to be careful with his wounds and to his bed. He went to the bathroom and wet towels to clean the remaining blood off so he could see the damage done and patch him up. He grabbed the first aid kit and sat down beside Sam on the bed. Dean took out his knife and cut away the makeshift bandages before taking wet towels and wiping away the remaining blood to get a better look at the damage that had been done. He grimaced in pain once he was finally able to see the extent of the wounds.

"Man Sammy she got you good." he told an unconscious Sam. "This is gonna hurt bro, but I gotta clean them out." he said taking a bottle of peroxide and slowly pouring it over the cuts. He used a towel to catch the overflow as he watched them began to bubble and foam. Sam grunted and twitched trying to move away from him, but Dean held him in place. "Hold still Sammy, there's a couple that will need stitches, but the others a couple of butterflies will work." Sam moaned in response but didn't wake up as Dean continued to minister to Sam.

Dean gently wiped his chest, arm and stomach before changing to alcohol to finish the cleaning. Sam tried to struggle from the bed as he wiped the cuts but couldn't get away from his brother's tight grip. The blood flow had slowed down and he began to suture the worse three injures before moving to the others closing them with butterfly bandages. By the time he was finished, Sam looked liked a patchwork boy. He covered his work with gauze pads and tape to protect them. Sam didn't regain consciousness through this and for that Dean was glad.

Dean picked up a clean wet cloth and gently wiped the worse of the blood from Sam's mouth and face. He saw the small scratch on his cheek and cleaned it applying cream. He was glad he had added a bag of IV solution and laid out what he would need to start an IV in Sam's arm. He found a good vein and without hesitation inserted the port taping it down. He used a piece of gauze to make a hanger and slipped the bag over the bed post before inserting the line. He set the drip and checked everything before finishing up. Once that was done, Dean laid out tubing and ports so he could give Sam a blood transfusion knowing the bitch must of been drinking his blood. He wiped his arm and inserted the port watching as blood filled the line running into a bag by his side. Once Dean decided there was enough blood, he took out the port and positioned it in Sam's other arm before moving the bag higher so it would flow into his arm. Dean grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and downed it to stave off the lightheadedness he was feeling.

Dean shook his body once before going back to the bed. He proceeded to check out the rest of Sam's body for any other injures. The only other one he found was the cut on the top of his hand. It looked infected and doctored it before gathering up the used towels and cleaning up the first aid supplies. Dean sighed as he looked down at Sam's sleeping body watching him twitch in his sleep. He pulled a blanket over him and tucked it in before stepping back satisfied he had done all he could for his brother.

 **spn**

Something about the cut on Sam's hand looked familiar and he pulled up the victim's photos on Sam's laptop and looked at them again. Then he found it, two of the victims had the same cut on their hands just like Sam's. Now he was thinking this was how she infected her victims. He sighed as he stood up knowing this could of been a lot worse. He jumped when his phone began to ring and hurriedly pulled it from his jacket pocket.

"Hello." he huffed out in an exhausted voice.

"What happened?" Bobby demanded. "One of you yahoos was supposed to call me. No wonder I have all these grey hairs!"

"Gotta little busy here Bobby." Dean replied trying to be evasive.

"Where's yer brother?"

"He's..." Dean started looking over at Sam. "He's in bed." Dean said in a tight voice trying to dodge the question.

"Spit it out Dean, how bad?" he asked knowing full well something had happened. Neither boy had been able to con him yet and he could hear it in the tone of Dean's voice there was definitely something wrong.

"She cut him up, a few I had to stitch up, some blood loss, but I've got IV going along with a blood transfusion. He's still out of it, but I think he'll be ok." Dean told him, knowing better than to lie to him. He knew from past experience it was best to 'fess up, tell the truth and take the heat than lie.

"Sounds like you've done what ya can. He able to travel?" Bobby asked calmly knowing now wasn't the time to take Dean down a notch or two.

"I think so; we'll be heading back tomorrow early. Think you can check out a Pontianak for me, especially her toxin. It seems to be affecting him still even though she's dead. Need to know how we can get it out of his system."

"That what you took out? A Pontianak? New one to me. I'll see what I can find."

"Dee?" Sam groaned as he started coming to trying to figure out what had happened.

"Gotta go Bobby; Sammy needs me. Just see what you can find." he said hanging up and hurrying to Sam's side.

"Did ya...Ow...Get her?" he grunted raising his head to look down at his chest. "Feel hot..." he said shivering under Dean's touch.

"Yeah, she's toast, now lay still. I'll get you some pain meds, you're running a fever." he told him looking through the kit for the bottle. He shook two into his hand and went to the fridge for a bottle of water. "Here take these." he told his brother holding the pills to his lips. Sam let him slip them into his mouth and waited for the water so he could swallow. Dean slipped an arm under his shoulders and raised him up to sip the water. Sam coughed and moaned as his chest and stomach burned and pulled. "Easy now, take another little swallow." Dean urged wanting to get fluids into him.

"Tas' fu'y." Sam frowned trying to turn his head away from the bottle.

"One more swallow; make sure those pills went down." Dean told him holding the bottle back to his lips. Sam obeyed and sipped more letting it trickle down his throat and down his chin. "Good boy, why don't ya try to rest, if you're able, we'll leave in the morning." he told him wiping his mouth and neck.

"Mmm...Need her...Please..." Sam groaned closing his eyes trying to move until Dean stopped him and held him in place.

"Rest buddy, you can't get up." Dean told him rubbing a finger down his cheek and then capturing his trembling hand and holding it tightly. He began to softly hum to him as Sam gripped his hand weakly and turned his head toward Dean so he could focus on him.

Dean pulled a blanket up over his body and tucked it lightly around him. Once he saw Sam was settled, he went to the bathroom and washed his brother's blood from his hands, watching the red water swirl down the drain. He looked into the mirror at his haggard face and splashed cold water on it before going back into the other room to start some coffee. He was going to need the caffeine to stay awake so he could watch his brother. He didn't like the way Sam was still acting. Whatever she used on him still had some affect and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He wanted to keep an eye on him and give him more pain pills when it was time. After the coffee finally finished perking, he poured a cup and moved a chair beside Sam's bed and got comfortable. He pulled the blanket back up over his body and checked his forehead for a fever. Sam rolled his head and jerked in his sleep as his eyes moved erratically under his lids while he mumbled incoherently. It was going to be a long night for Dean as he stood vigil over his brother.

The hours passed by slowly for both brothers. Dean had to hold Sam's hand to stop him from pulling at his bandaged wounds and the lines and could feel the heat wafting off his body. He wet a cloth with cold water and placed it on his forehead to try and cool him down. Sam weakly fought him as he got him up to take more pain meds but slumped to the mattress once he got them down. Chills coursed through Sam's body and he kept throwing the blankets off and Dean continuously kept covering him back up. He kept an eye on the IV bag and blood bag. When they were empty, he removed the port from Sam's arms and discarded them along with the empty bags. He wiped his arms and face with the cold cloth finally getting his fever to go down some. Sam couldn't seem to be still as he jerked and twitched and moaned out in pain. Dean would mumble comforting words and hold his hand to calm him as the night gave way to morning which wouldn't be here soon enough for Dean. He wanted to get on the road and get to Bobby's.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are following, favored and have left me reviews. I hope the journey so far has been a good one. Dean has his injured brother back, now if he can get him to Bobby's with the hopes he's found something to help Sam. Reviews are appreciated and if you have a moment, leave me one. Please review. NC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sun had set before John willed himself awake. He lay still to see if the painful pounding had eased enough for him to function again. He removed the cloth and blinked his eyes trying to focus on the room that was cast in shadows. He slowly sat up and rested on the edge of the bed letting the dizziness pass before trying to get to his feet. Looking at the clock, John saw nearly three hours had passed since lying down and went to the coffee pot to start a fresh pot. There was something lurking just on the outskirts of his mind that he needed to remember. He didn't concentrate on the thought knowing it would be easier to capture if he let it come on its own. He had learned that trick after the headaches started and used it often. He watched the coffee drip into the pot wondering if he could stomach having some dinner. Of course that would mean going somewhere to get it. He sighed and grabbed the cup he was using, pouring the cold coffee from it and filling it with hot coffee. He let his body slump into a chair at the table holding his head in his hand as he sat the coffee in front of him to cool. So far he was no closer to finding his sons than when he remembered he actually had two sons and started looking for them. He had not been taking very good care of himself over the past few years and it was starting to take its toil on him. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up, but he was not giving up. They were out there somewhere, he just needed to get one good lead to steer him in the right direction.

 **spn**

Dean slumped in the chair beside Sam's bed wiping his eyes to try and stay awake. He checked his temperature every hour and made Sam swallow more pain pills when it was time. He kept beating himself up for letting his ego get the best of him and leaving Sam unprotected. It wasn't like Sam couldn't take care of himself, but this monster was one they knew so little about. Sam had wanted to call Bobby, but he didn't let him. He was sure that she would come after him and he could lure her out and they could kill her, but he should of known better to think it would of been that easy. Never again, he thought as his head nodded forward for a moment before he jerked up as he tried to stay awake. Sam mumbled in his sleep and kicked his legs dislodging the covers as he tried to move. Dean shushed him and talked softly as he ran a hand down his cheek letting him know he was there. Sam turned toward Dean's touch and calmed as he continued to talk. Dean pulled the blanket up over his body and ran a hand through his damp hair, brushing it back from his sweaty face. After Sam calmed, Dean settled back in the chair letting his hand rest on Sam's arm to keep a connection. Not being able to hold sleep back any longer, he let his head nod forward and went to sleep. He twitched and tightened his grip on his brother as his dream turned to a nightmare where he was too late to save Sam and found him ripped open, lying dead in a pool of blood and the monster slowly savoring his heart as she took another bite. Dean moaned softly in his sleep as he tried to break the hold the dream had on him, not wanting to relive that scene again. An unseen present touched him and the dream faded away and all Dean could hear was the soft lapping of water against a sandy beach as his mind calmed allowing him to sleep.

 **spn**

An itching and dull ache woke Sam early the next morning as he tried to figure out what was going on. He felt hot and his body seemed to itch deep under his skin. Dean had a death grip on his arm and his chest and stomach hurt when he tried to move. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw Dean sitting in a chair by the bed his head slumped forward asleep. He tried to speak, but could only manage a croak since his mouth and throat were so dry. Sam shook Dean's arm trying to wake him but only succeeded in startling him and watched as he fell with a loud thump from the chair to the floor by the bed.

"Dee?" Sam finally managed to get out as Dean pulled himself from the floor.

"Damn my neck!" Dean moaned stretching and rubbing his neck trying to get the stiffness from it. He looked down at his brother who was staring up at him. "S'mmy you ok?" Dean groaned sitting the chair back up and plopping down in it.

"Drink." he croaked trying to sit up but stopped sucking in a painful breath when the pain became too bad.

"Hold on." he told him grabbing up the water from the nightstand and holding it to his brother's parched lips.

Sam greedily gulped the water until Dean pulled it away when he started to choke. He coughed and reached for the bottle again needing more to wet his dry throat. He could tell his body needed the fluid and opened his mouth for more.

"Easy there tiger, sips Sammy slow down." Dean told him catching the water dripping from his mouth with the edge of the sheet.

"What happened?" Sam asked once he was able to talk. He tried to control the slight twitching of his limbs as he concentrated on his brother.

"What do you remember?" he questioned noticing Sam wasn't looking too good and he kept scratching at his arms.

"Being in the night club and a woman...Driving..." Sam thought closing his eyes trying to remember. "Things are jumbled, I don't know...Had to have her...Oh god no!..Did I have sex with her?...She was so intoxicating...I couldn't stop myself." Sam mumbled rubbing his temple as a headache pushed forward making itself known.

"Don't think so, your jeans were still on when I broke up the little party and yeah, she really had a hold on you. Think you can sit up?" he inquired slipping an arm under his shoulders and supporting him as Sam pulled himself up. He hissed as sharp pain lanced across his chest. "Hold on." Dean said pulling pillows up behind him so he could lean back.

Sweat broke out across Sam's face as he leaned back against the pillows glad to have the pressure off his chest. He looked down at his bandaged chest and stomach and arm now knowing why he was in so much pain.

"You got her?" he grunted pressing in slightly on his bandaged stomach.

"Yeah, I got her Sammy. I should of listened to you; I was a dumb ass. I never thought she'd go for you. I was stupid and careless and it almost got you killed." Dean said trying to apologize. "It won't happen again."

"It's ok Dee, we got her, that's what matters. I don't blame you." he told him reaching to scratch up and down the arm that she scratched. "I think I remember her telling me she saw you earlier or something and I was the easiest target."

"Doesn't matter, but Bobby's gonna tear me a new one for letting you get hurt. I'm suppose to protect you, not let you almost get killed." he replied capturing his trembling hand to stop him from drawing blood with his scratching.

"So we won't tell him. I can fool him until I'm healed."

"He already knows, I talked to him last night. I swear the man has psychic powers or somethin'. He just knew."

"Crap." Sam sighed clenching his hands into fist.

"You hungry? I can run and get us some food."

"Not really, I'd like to take a shower and brush my teeth. Got a crappy, awful taste in my mouth." he said grimacing slightly and licking his lips.

"Maybe ya can wait on the shower, but ya can brush your teeth." Dean suggested not wanting to tell him about the blood. "I had to stitch a couple of places, probably be better not to get them wet yet."

"Ok." Sam said getting his legs to the side of the bed and sitting there for a moment to get his strength back and to let the dizziness pass. He stood slowly feeling the pull of the stitches until he was standing slightly bent over unable to straighten all the way up.

"Go easy bro." Dean told him catching his elbow and helping him to the bathroom.

"I got it." Sam said as he stepped into the bathroom and shutting the door. He knew Dean wouldn't like that but he just wanted some privacy and he really needed to pee.

Dean stood by the door and listened for a moment to be sure he was ok before heading to the coffee pot to start a fresh pot. He was going to pack their bags and get them ready to leave. Might as well face the music and get it over with. He couldn't feel any worse than he did right now for letting that happen to his brother.

 **spn**

Sam leaned against the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned his head to look at the scratch on his cheek, wrinkling it slightly glad to see it was only superficial and probably wouldn't leave a scar. He tried to resist the urge to scratch, seeing the marks already on his arms from his previous onslaught. He looked closer and could see dried blood on his neck and in the corner of his mouth and what looked like around some of his teeth. Sudden flashes of memory invaded his mind of the monster and her cutting into his chest and arm with her claws to drink his blood and him kissing her and tasting his own blood on her lips. He thought she actually let him suck his blood from her mouth and that made his stomach roll and clench. Sam gagged as the vivid, warm, coppery taste filled his mouth and he fell toward the commode heaving hard. He felt a stinging on his stomach as he expelled what little he had in there trying to rid himself of the taste. His body stiffened as another wave of nausea hit him. He could hear Dean calling to him from far away but couldn't answer. His body tingled and burned as he tried to get a breath between the dry heaves. He began to gag again not able to stop the clenching and cramping in his stomach as he spit into the commode trying to dislodge the string of salvia hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Hey you ok?" Dean called knocking on the door before opening it. He saw Sam hugging the commode dry heaving and rushed to his side. He pushed his too long hair from his face and grimaced at the smell. "Dude! That's just nasty." he grimaced while turning on the water to wet a wash cloth and fill a glass. He laid the cloth on the back of Sam's neck and gently rubbed his back waiting for him to finish. "Here, rinse." he told him holding a glass where Sam could see it.

Sam flushed the commode before taking the glass with trembling hands and sloshed part of it out as he got it to his mouth. He took a sip and swished it around rinsing his mouth a couple of times before offering it back to his brother. Dean got him up from the floor and closed the lid of the commode so he could sit on it. He took the cloth and wiped his brother's face before rinsing the cloth and doing it again. He saw the trembling in Sam's body and grabbed a towel to drape over his bare shoulders for warmth.

"Here let me look." he said pushing him back slightly to see his chest and stomach. He saw fresh blood and looked for the source, seeing one of the wounds had opened up slightly and was leaking a thin trail of blood. "Let me clean this and put a new butterfly on it." he explained to Sam as he ran hot water and soaked the cloth in it before ministering to his brother. Sam didn't answer as he sat there panting with his eyes closed as he tried to erase the pictures of what he remembered from his mind. He knew he was under her spell but it still made his stomach churn and roll just thinking of what he had done with her. "You with me bro?" Dean asked catching his chin and shaking his head slightly to get his attention.

"Yeah." he huffed out finally opening his bleary eyes to look at his brother. He reached to scratch at his arm again but Dean stopped him. All he wanted to do was claw out whatever was under his skin to make it stop itching. It felt like something was crawling around under his skin and it was starting to get more than annoying.

"I'll get you a shirt and we're heading back to Bobby's." Dean told him heading back out to grab a shirt for Sam. "Don't scratch!" he ordered. He rummaged through his bag and contemplated between a tee or button up. Either was going to hurt getting on but he opted for a button up and headed back into the bathroom. "Here hold out your arms." Dean instructed as he shook the shirt out and slipped it onto one of his arms, moved the towel and worked his other arm into the sleeve. Sam grunted once, but didn't complain as he let Dean button it up. "I'll fix you a place to lie in the back."

"No." Sam whispered clearing his throat so he could talk. "Easier to sit up."

"Alright then, let me get our things in the car and we'll head out."

Sam stood stiffly and moved to the sink to brush his teeth before they left. He had to do something to get the foul taste gone from his mouth. He brushed his teeth three times before stopping deciding that was as good as he could get it for now. He packed his bathroom bag and walked slowly to the other room and saw Dean had his bag packed and added his to the top of it. Dean came back in the room in time to stop him from picking it up and carried it to the car. Sam got into the passenger seat and saw Dean had snitched a pillow for him to use and settled it against the side window letting his body relax into the seat. After being sure Sam was settled, Dean cranked the Impala and pulled out to head home.

Sam had already closed his eyes and his breathing was evening out as he drifted into a restless doze, his hands clenching and unclenching with the urge to claw. Dean looked over at his brother and saw how pale and clammy his complexion seemed. He didn't know how long the toxin would stay in his system since they had never come across this type of monster before. He hoped Bobby might be able to find something about that to help. He decided to drive straight through and get Sam home as soon as possible. Dean had to stop partway and wrap Sam's hands to keep him from clawing at his arms and body while he slept. He cried out several times in his sleep making Dean pull off the road to calm him before continuing. Dean was sure he was having nightmares of what happened to him. Sam kept complaining about something inside him and had to get it out that had Dean worried. He was in full big brother mode now and kept a watchful eye on Sam. Sam might be able to forgive him, but he didn't think he could ever forgive himself for what happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all who are reading, reviews welcome. NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dean sighed with relief as the salvage yard came into view and looked over at Sam who was still not awake. He had been shifting and groaning but hadn't really been awake and this had him concerned. He pulled up beside the house and killed the engine before speaking to him.

"Hey bro, we're home, come on ya need to get up." Dean called to him giving his shoulder a gentle shake.

Sam didn't move at first but finally coughed and began to stir. He grimaced and covered his stomach with a hand and started to claw at that arm with the other covered hand. Dean caught it and fought with him as he tried to pull it away. Sam was too weak to resist for too long and finally gave up trying slumping back into the seat with his eyes closed.

"C'mon Sammy, you can't claw your arms to pieces." Dean told him holding his wrist tight. "Wake up bro, let's go see if Bobby found anything."

"Won't stop, the itch, its getting worse." he whined opening his red rimmed eyes to stare at Dean helplessly. "It's driving me crazy. Gotta make it stop."

"I know, but you gotta try and not scratch, it'll only make it worse." he said getting out and hurrying around to the passenger side. "Now come on, let me help ya." he told him helping Sam to stand and steering him toward the front porch.

 **spn**

Bobby was coming out the door when Dean was trying to get Sam to climb the steps. He rushed to Sam's other side and helped Dean get him up the steps and into the house.

"Son, ya don't look so good." Bobby commented feeling heat coming off Sam's cold body.

"Hurts." Sam groaned trying to make his feet cooperate and take steps.

"I think it's whatever that bitch infected him with. Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah I already started on the antitoxin that he needs to take. Let's get him to the couch." Bobby answered guiding all of them to the couch where they deposited Sam gently down.

Dean got him comfortable and followed Bobby to the kitchen.

"Where did she get him at?"

"The hand, it looked infected last night. I cleaned it as best I could, but I don't know, it didn't look good."

"You're gonna need to open it up and let it drain and he needs to drink this. He needs to keep it down as long as he can." he instructed Dean handing him a cup of a dark brownish, unpleasant smelling liquid. Dean could see greenish bits floating around on top and wrinkled his nose.

"If he's gotta drink this shit, I don't know how long he'll be able to keep it down. Better have a bucket ready for the return trip." Dean frowned in disgust when he got a whiff of it.

"Already ahead of you." he replied picking up a bucket that was sitting in the floor nearby.

"Well guess we better get this over with." he sighed heading back into the living room where his brother was waiting. Sam had slumped sideways barely able to hold himself up. He looked at them through slit eyes as Dean sat down beside him.

 **spn**

"Hey buddy, I need to look at your hand." Dean told him taking the one he had bandaged and pulling it to him.

"What'd he do to his arms?" Bobby asked seeing raw marks up and down both of them.

"He clawed them." Dean said removing the pad and looking at the puffy, festered, red cut. He could see pus seeping out of the cut and looked at Bobby. "Wanna get the first aid kit and clean towels?"

"Might be a good idea to get the basin from the kitchen and some warm water too."

"Yeah, better go wash my hands good." Dean said laying Sam's hand on his chest and heading for the kitchen while Bobby went to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

Sam watched both men split up to get their task done, but he couldn't make sense about what they were talking about. His fevered mind would not work allowing him to understand what was going on around him. He tried to move his hand only to groan as sharp, searing pain went up his arm. He absently racked his fingers down his arm leaving a trail of fresh scratches, not even feeling the pain. He squinted up at Dean as he sat down beside him putting the basin at his feet and pulled Sam's hand away from his arm.

"Ya gotta stop doing that." he chastised him seeing the fresh scratches. Dean examined his arms closely and saw traces of fresh blood from his clawing.

"Here ya go." Bobby said sitting the first aid kit down. He stood beside the brothers waiting to lend a hand if needed, but knew Dean would minister to his brother. "Here, give this to yer brother, it'll help with the pain. It'll work faster than pills." Bobby told him holding out a syringe for him. Dean took it and grabbed an alcohol wipe. He swabbed Sam's arm and injected him with the contents of the syringe. Sam did even flinch, being more out of it than aware at the moment.

 **spn**

Dean dug around in it and found the disposable gloves and slipped a pair on. Dean took a cloth and wet it in the water before wiping Sam's arms down removing the faint traces of blood. He dug around in the kit and found the anti-itch/antibiotic cream and squirted some on his fingers before smearing it down his arm and gently rubbing it in. He took a towel and put it under Sam's hand before taking a damp cloth to clean the wound as best he could of the crusty, oozing pus so he could see better.

"I ain't gonna lie to ya Sammy, this is gonna hurt." he told him taking a scalpel and opening the wound to let it drain. "Sonovabitch, that stinks." he grimaced using gauze to wipe the yellowish-white fluid that oozed out of the cut. Dean swallowed hard as he tried to keep his gag reflex from kicking in. Even the drainage smelled evil, if there could be such a thing and he knew he needed to get it out of his brother. He pressed on both sides of the incision, gently trying to force all he could from his hand until only red blood came out. He let it bleed freely for a few moments to be sure the infection was out before continuing.

Sam gritted his teeth and tensed his body as Dean drained the infected cut. He sucked in a deep breath when Dean pressed on either side of the cut making it flow faster and hissed when he poured peroxide over it to finish cleaning it. Dean did this several times until the bubbling finally stopped. Sam watched Dean examine his hand carefully through half closed eyes. Once he was done, Dean put in stitches to hold the wound closed then bandaged it. He sat back and stripped off the gloves and looked at his brother's damp face to see how he was holding up.

"You still with me there Sammy?" he asked getting a nod from his brother. "You gotta drink this. I know it smells and looks like shit but it'll help rid your body of any remaining toxin." he instructed Sam helping him sit up better. "You gotta keep it down as long as you can bro. It may not be easy, but you gotta try."

Sam accepted the cup and looked at the disgusting liquid before bringing the cup to his lips and gulping huge swallows until it was gone. Dean looked in shock at him and reached for the bucket as Sam let the cup fall from his hand to the floor. Sam gurgled slightly as he took on a greenish tinge and swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth. He burped loudly before his eyes started to water, fighting to keep the foul tasting liquid down. From what Bobby could find, it stated it would draw the remaining toxin to the liquid to be expelled. Sam gagged, holding a hand over his mouth as he tasted to bile in the back of his throat.

"Just a little longer Sammy, don't think about it." Dean encouraged him to get a _screw you_ bitch face thrown at him.

After what seemed like forever to Sam, but was only fifteen minutes, he finally grabbed for the bucket Dean was holding. He held it in his lap waiting for the horrid liquid to make a second appearance, wanting nothing more than to rid himself of the crap.

"He's gonna blow." Dean commented letting him have the bucket and stepping back slightly watching his brother closely. "How long does that crap have to stay down to work?" he asked looking over at Bobby.

"Didn't say really, just as long as the affected one could keep it down." Bobby shrugged watching Sam draw in short raspy breaths before he began to gag and choke as the liquid dripped from his mouth into the bucket. He tasted the bitter bile and concoction as he threw up in the bucket. Tears dripped from his face and mucus from his nose as he tried to catch his breath. His stomach twisted and cramped as another wave hit and making him spew more nasty tasting liquid into the bucket.

"I'll get him a glass of water." Dean cringed heading for the kitchen for the water before he joined his brother in the puking party.

"You ok son?" Bobby asked him as Sam tried to get his breath.

Sam couldn't answer him and shook his head yes before heaving again. He felt his stomach clench and hunched over, holding the bucket between his knees and spitting out the bile that was in the back of his throat hoping that was the last of it.

"Here bro." Dean said handing him a glass of water.

Sam accepted the glass and rinsed his mouths several times before letting some trickle down his throat. He waited a couple of minutes to see if it would stay down before taking another sip. He sat back and let Dean take the bucket since the urge to upchuck seemed to have past. Dean held the offensive bucket from him and headed out the door to clean it in case he needed it again.

"Why don't ya lie down and rest?" Bobby asked him positioning a pillow for his head. "You look worn out."

"Ok." he whispered hoarsely slowly lowering his aching body back onto the couch. Sam sighed once he was lying down and closed his eyes. He didn't flinch when Dean wiped his face and put a cold cloth over his eyes helping cool his brow. He could feel cool hands on his face as Dean felt his cheeks for fever. Sam was exhausted and drifted into the first throes of sleep. He never felt the blanket being spread over him and tucked in as he fell deeper into murky darkness. The only thing he was happy about was that the itching and crawling sensation was gone along with the sexual urges.

"Why don't you go on upstairs, I'll watch yer brother?" Bobby told Dean. "Ya look like you're ready to pass out. When was the last time you slept?"

"I'm fine." Dean stated packing the first aid kit up.

"He'll be fine son, you need to take care of yourself." he told him softly taking the kit from his hands. "You know I'll come get ya if he needs you. Yer not gonna help him if ya make yerself sick."

"Ok, but if he needs me, wake me ok."

"I will. Now go on with ya, you look like shit."

"Don't sugar coat what ya really think." Dean huffed before wearily turning toward the stairs and dragging himself up them.

 **spn**

Dean let out a deep breath as exhaustion invaded tired body making each step seem harder as he trooped up the stairs. Catching some zz's was just what his body was craving. He stopped off at the bathroom before heading into the bedroom to face plant onto the bed, wiggling his feet from his boots to let them fall loudly to the floor. He was asleep in a matter of minutes knowing Bobby would take care of his brother. Dean reached out for his brother searching the sleep world for their connection. This was strange for him since Sam was usually the one reaching out and searching for him. He rode the waves hunting for that brightness that would always find him when he needed him. He finally felt his presence and swirled around it seeing traces of darkness that had not been there before. Knowing he needed to protect his brother, he surrounded his essence and fought the darkness so he could pull his brother back and let him heal so his brightness could shine once again. He comforted him and took away the hurt and the last of the darkness as only he could. Dean drifted on a sea of comfort and peace, letting his exhausted body finally get the rest it needed and deserved.

 **spn**

The pain was tolerable now as Sam's body relaxed into the couch and his mind drifted among the clouds wanting nothing more than to sleep for a week. He opened himself up when that familiar presence swirled around him in a protective manner waiting for his brother to allow him access. He knew it was his brother and accepted his attention. As his brother's essence surrounded him, Sam could feel the last of the toxins being removed and could feel himself start to heal. His brother was giving him the strength and support needed and a sense of peace engulfed him and he let it rock him into the deeper quiet sleep of healing. Sam knew everything would be ok now; they were home and they were safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all who have favored, are following and have left reviews. Thank you to all who have read and favored some of my older stories, I am glad they are still being read too. So the boys are home from this hunt and healing. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The house was quiet as the day wore on and the sun made its way across the sky. Bobby was in the library doing research for another hunter while keeping an ear out for the youngest Winchester. He had checked on him an hour ago and he was still sleeping. His fever seemed to be gone and he seemed to be resting easier. Bobby never sensed the being standing by the couch looking down at Sam. He stood there for a moment with his head cocked studying the young man, sensing his injuries. With gentle fingers, he touched his forehead and allowed his grace to heal him. He felt the other brother's essence moving protectively around his little brother's as he rested. He knew of the brother's deep, mental connection but had never felt it and was amazed at the power that wafted from it. The older one was strong and very insistent with keeping the angel at bay. Even in their sleep, the elder shielded the younger with a powerful ring of protection. He stepped back and left the youngest sleeping to appear by the bed of the oldest. The older brother shifted in his sleep as if he knew he was being watched. He was more perceptive than most people and that's what made him so good at being a hunter. He placed two fingers on his forehead and calmed his soul taking away the streaks of darkness that marred it allowing Dean to relax and rest. Stepping back, he looked down one more time at the older of the two, smiled and vanished. It was not yet time to reveal himself to the brothers per his instructions from his superiors. He didn't know the full picture of why these brothers were so important, but he did as he was instructed. He was a soldier and obeyed the orders from his superiors without question.

 **spn**

Dean wasn't sure what disturbed his sleep as he rolled over automatically grasping the gun under his pillow. He looked around the room but didn't see anything out of place except that his brother was not in the bed beside him. He rolled back over and threw his arm over his eyes to block out the light streaming into the room trying to decide if he wanted to get up. Then he remembered his brother and what had happened and pushed his still tired body out of bed and stumbled toward the bathroom.

Dean didn't bother with his boots as he made his way down the stairs zeroing in on the still body that was still sleeping on the couch. He strolled over to the couch and knelt down placing a hand on his forehead to check for fever. Sam stirred slightly and cracked open his eyes for a moment before squinting them shut again. He moaned softly and lifted his leaden arm to his face to wipe the crust from his eyes before trying to open them again.

"Hey kid, how're you feeling?" Dean asked as he took his other hand and pulled the pad down to check the cut. He was surprised that it looked as good as it did. There wasn't any sign of infection and it was already starting to scab. He should be able to take the stitches out maybe today or at the latest tomorrow. He'd let his brother recover a little more before doing it.

"Dee?" Sam got out with a little effort before getting his eyes to open again.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked stepping from his library to see both boys awake.

"Can ya sit up Sammy?"

"Yeah." he said swinging his legs down and carefully with Dean's help sat up. Sam took a deep breath to control the dizziness and swallowed down the sour bile in the back of his throat before accepting the water bottle Dean was holding out to him. He took it and sipped several mouths of the wet liquid letting it wash away some of the foul taste in his mouth.

"Good to see ya upright son, you had us worried." Bobby told him noticing his coloring was better than earlier. "I'll go start a fresh pot of coffee. Anyone hungry?"

"I could do with a bite." Dean nodded looking at Sam.

"Maybe." he answered clearing his throat wondering why it was so sore.

Dean saw him grimace and a puzzled look crossed his face.

"You did a little upchucking bro, talk 'bout some nasty shit." Dean frowned watching him for signs of a repeat performance. "You're not gonna do it again are ya?" he asked cautiously.

"No, I think I'm good." he sighed letting his head fall forward to his chest for a moment before looking up at Dean. "Bathroom."

"Ok, take it easy bro; you've not been upright in a couple of days." Dean cautioned him helping him to stand beside the couch for a moment before guiding him toward the downstairs bathroom. "Need help?"

"No, I can handle it." he said stepping in by himself and closing the door. He leaned against the door and assessed his injuries, shifting his body to determine his range of motion. Sam was surprised that his movements were better than he expected and with hardly any pain. He opened his shirt and pulled the pads away to inspect Dean's handy work seeing they seemed healed. He pressed the pad back and relieved himself. After washing his face and hands and rinsing his mouth, he opened the door to see his brother waiting on him.

 **spn**

Dean stood outside the door listening and waiting for his brother to finish. He didn't hear anymore throwing up and hoped Sam was past that stage now. He was thankful to see a little color on his face and he didn't seem to be sweating so hopefully his fever had broke. Dean pushed himself from the wall as Sam opened the door and Sam didn't complain when Dean grabbed his elbow to help him.

"C'mon, Bobby's got some food ready." he told him guiding Sam to the kitchen table and sitting him down.

"I got ya some soup and dry toast ready Sam." Bobby told him sitting a bowl in front of him and a plate with toast beside it.

Sam looked down at the food and licked his lips not sure he wanted to put anything in his stomach or not. He knew Dean was watching him closely so he picked up a piece of toast and took a small bite chewing it slowly.

"Here, try to drink some Gatorade, you need to re-hydrate." Dean told him putting a bottle of drink near his hand.

Sam nodded thanks and took a sip to help wash the toast down so it wouldn't get stuck in his throat. The cold liquid felt good on his raw throat and he sipped some more but stopped for a moment to be sure it was going to stay down. He picked up his spoon and scooped up some soup, bringing it to his mouth. He swallowed the soup and waited to see how his stomach was going to handle it before trying another spoon full. He could hear rumbling in his stomach as it accepted the food without betraying him.

 **spn**

Dean munched on a sandwich and kept an eye trained on Sam to be sure he was trying to eat and drink. He wanted to get some fluid in him and hopefully he would keep it down. After they finished eating, Dean was going to check his wounds and be sure they were looking ok and maybe let him get a shower. He didn't want to tell him, but he smelled pretty ripe now.

"If you're up to it Sammy, I thought we'd see about getting ya a shower."

"Sounds good." Sam replied taking another small bite of toast.

"You're a little ripe bro."

"Oh, ok." Sam said looking down at his wrinkled, dirty shirt wondering when the last time he had changed his clothes was.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Bobby asked Dean directly deciding to get this over with.

"I was stupid, used myself as bait, figuring she'd go for me but she got Sammy when I wasn't watching." Dean admitted looking down at his plate guiltily. "I didn't have his back."

"Dean, it wasn't your fault." Sam assured him. "I don't blame you, you know that right?"

"Yes it was Sammy; I knew better, I'm not some damn rookie still wet behind the ears. I'm a better hunter than that; it was a lame ass move." Dean insisted.

"It worked out though and you killed her."

"And almost got you killed in the process. That's not acceptable, not in my book."

"Instead of blaming yourself, take it as a learning experience and don't let it happen again." Bobby broke in knowing Dean was beating himself up about Sam getting hurt. He knew how Dean carried guilt around on his shoulders, letting it weigh him down even if it wasn't all his fault. He didn't have the heart to lay into him about his dumb plan knowing Dean was already berating himself more than Bobby ever would. All he could do was hopefully help Dean work through this knowing he had learned from his mistake and was sure he'd never let it happen again.

"It won't, believe me." Dean said sternly and with determination.

"You gotta let it go, don't let it eat at you Dean. Hunting is dangerous, sometimes you get hurt and hopefully you don't get killed. You learn from your mistakes so you don't make them again. Any of this sinking in that hard head of yours?"

"Yeah Bobby, I get it. Don't worry it won't happen again." Dean said firmly as he mulled over how to keep Sam from hunting. He didn't want him to start in the first place, but Sam wouldn't hear of it. Sam's argument was no one could watch Dean's back better than him and that was the end of the discussion. He wouldn't take no for an answer no matter how much Dean argued with him. They had been lucky that this was the worse either had been hurt. Both had gotten scrapes, bruises, cracked ribs, concussions and Dean had been stabbed in the arm and leg by splintering wood when they took out a vengeful spirit, but this time was the worse.

"I think I'm done." Sam butted in pushing his bowl away. He had eaten nearly half of it and half a piece of toast deciding not to push it and stopped. He felt his stomach roll gently as it started to digest the food.

"At least try and drink some more Sammy." Dean urged. "It'll make ya feel better."

"I'll try." he said sipping some more of the Gatorade. He was glad that the foul taste in his mouth was gone now. He suddenly burped loudly, surprised that the noise that came out of him. It was usually Dean who did the burping in the family and was proud of it.

"Excuse me." Sam mumbled as his cheeks heated slightly and he coughed hoping he wouldn't do it again.

"Did ya sneak a little extra into your drink there Sammy?" Dean teased him as he sipped his tea to keep from embarrassing him any further. "So ya ready for that shower? I need to check your injures." he said getting up and taking their dishes to the sink.

"Yes, I do smell pretty bad." he said wrinkling his nose as he sniffed his shirt getting a sour, sweaty, vomit smelling nose full.

"Go on help yer brother, I got the dishes." Bobby told Dean as he gathered his dishes and took them to the sink.

"C'mon Stinky, your shower awaits you." Dean bowed to Sam before following him upstairs watching closely that he didn't stumble. He was surprised that Sam was moving better than earlier and figured the nap did him good. After the shower, he was going to see if he would go ahead and lay down knowing that rest was what he needed to let his body recharge. His own body was telling him it wouldn't hurt for him to retire early too.

 **spn**

Sam stopped by their room and looked through his bag finally finding briefs and sleep clothes before joining his brother in the bathroom. He laid his clothes on the sink before sitting on the commode so Dean could look at his injuries. Dean helped Sam remove his shirt and leaned back so he could have better access to the pads. Being careful, he began to pull the tape from Sam's chest and peeled back the pads checking out each wound. He was amazed at how much they had healed already.

"Looking good Sammy. You know I can probably take these stitches out tomorrow." he told him after he removed the last pad. "You feel up to the shower?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Sam answered looking down at his chest and stomach. Dean was right, most of the cuts were barely noticeable now and the ones he stitched would only leave small scars.

"I'll be in the bedroom if you need me." he said tossing the pads and washing his hands.

"Alright." he said waiting until Dean was finished and leave before standing to turn on the water and pull off his jeans and briefs. He tested the water before stepping under the spray letting it beat on his head and run down his body. He stood there in the spray feeling the sweat and grim and other substances he didn't want to know about wash off his body. He wiped the water from his face and found his shampoo. He squirted some out and began to wash his greasy hair relishing at how good it felt to get clean. He was careful with his chest and stomach soaping it once and rinsing it good. After shutting the water off, he grabbed a towel to dry his lean body off before putting on his clothes. He brushed his teeth twice finally happy to not be tasting anything foul or disgusting in his mouth.

 **spn**

"I'm done, it's your turn." he told him tossing his dirty clothes on his bag.

"You still feel ok? Not dizzy or weak?"

"Yeah, I feel better, just tired. I'm going on to bed. We need to do some laundry tomorrow; I'm out of clean ones."

"I'll be joining ya shortly." Dean replied heading to the bathroom. "Just leave them in a pile and I'll start a load when I get up."

Sam dumped his bag and moved to his bed to settle under the covers. It felt so good to be in his own bed and let his mind shut down and his body relax. His breathing evened out and Sam didn't hear Dean coming back into the room, nor him laying a hand on his forehead for a moment before slipping into his own bed. Dean stared at the mound in the bed next to him and listened to his slow breathing and creaking of the bed as he shifted to a different position and settled back down. He tried to stop the guilt and anguish that wanted to march through his mind when he thought about how close he came to losing his brother. He was going to be sure that Sam took a break from hunting to let himself completely heal. Dean closed his eyes and cast his senses out listening for any sounds that were out of place. He had learned every creak and groans of the house over the years and could feel when something wasn't right. He was ever the protective big brother making sure nothing would harm his brother. It wasn't long before both brothers were resting as the house settled around them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your following, favors and reviews. You guys are awesome. Please review. NC**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: We are going to find out more about John and who he goes to for help. Thank you for all the followings, favors and reviews. Your thoughts and suggestions are always appreciated. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The truck pulled to a stop in front of the house that he vaguely remembered from so long ago. John sat in the vehicle trying to bring back an image of who lived there and wondered if they still did. He could almost picture someone just on the outskirts of his memory but couldn't pull it out into the open. He closed his eyes and worked at calming his fractured mind. He was startled when a tapping drug him out of his trance. He looked out his side window and saw a petite, dark skin, middle aged woman gazing intently at him.

"Well are ya gonna sit there all day or come inside?" she asked in a soft lyrical voice.

John slowly got out of his truck and stood before her looking down at her kind and wise face not sure what to say to her. From her expression, he was sure she knew him.

"My goodness, it's been years." she said laying a hand on his arm. She paused for a moment sensing his confusing, loss, and suffering. "Oh John, I'm so sorry for what you've had to endured. I know you feel lost, but if you will let me I think I can help." she told him softly, gently rubbing his arm. It hurt her to see how much he had lost and how much he was hurting.

"So you do know me...And about my past?"

"Yes I do. I'm Missouri, you came to me after your wife's death." she said looping her arm through his and guiding him toward her home. "Why don't ya come on in and have some of my special tea? I might even be able to find a piece of streusel to go alone with it."

John didn't protest as he walked with her toward her quaint house feeling she was a friend and might open some doors for him. She might have leads to where his sons were and he hoped she would jog his memory and help him gain back what was taken from him. He stepped into a neat foyer and allowed this stranger to lead him deeper into the house to a small, quaint kitchen. He took a seat at the table and watched as she busied herself making tea and cutting streusel to place on two plates. She sat out napkins and silverware before placing the plates down, one in front of John and one at an empty chair. She took the kettle and poured the hot water over the tea leaves to steep for a few minutes before filling two cups with the hot liquid. She settled one in front of John and the other by her plate. John watched her as she cut a small bite of the pastry chewing slowly.

"Well don't just sit there, eat," she insisted when he hadn't made a move to eat. "We don't waste food around here. Wouldn't hurt you to put on a few pounds now would it? You've not been taking care of yourself have ya?"

"Yes ma'am." he said picking up his fork to cut his pastry. "Guess I haven't done too good of a job."

They sat in silence eating their streusel and sipping their tea. John drained the last of his tea and sat back rubbing his eyes as a headache began behind them. He reached into his pocket for the bottle of pills wanting to take something before it got too bad.

"They don't work do they?" Missouri asked when she saw what he was doing.

"Not all the time, but if I don't take them the headaches are a lot worse." he said shaking three pills into his hand.

"When did they start?"

"After I escaped from..." he started grunting as the pain lanced through his head causing him to double over.

"John are you ok?" she asked getting up to stand by his side. "Can you make it to the bedroom and lie down?"

"I'll try." he said getting up and allowing her to help him to her spare bedroom. He leaned against her as he stumbled unsteadily into the room and to the bed, sitting carefully down on the side of it so not to jar his body.

"Lie down and rest John, once you've got some strength back I'll try to help you." she said pulling the curtains to block out the light. "It may not be easy. I'll do what I can but you have to trust me and do what I tell you."

"Thank you." he whispered as he eased his body back onto the bed and tried to relax the tension in his body. His muscles tightened in his neck and he used a hand to massage the back of his neck trying to coax some of the stiffness out. As the pain meds started kicking in; he let his mind slip into darkness and let sleep overtake him. He hoped the nightmares would abate and he would be able to rest without waking up with a scream on his lips and cold sweat dripping down his body.

 **spn**

John jerked in his sleep. He had been asleep for about an hour when the torture started. The place was dark, cold and damp and he could feel it creeping deep into his bones. He could sense it here with him as he tried to move quietly through the darkness. There had to be a way out of this place if only he could find it. Something brushed by him but he couldn't see what it was; he only felt the chill that ran down his back making him shiver. He paused for a moment trying to get his bearings when suddenly he was thrown to the ground as a being loomed over him. It pressed down on him, its fetid, wet breath freezing a cold spot on his cheek. John tried to push himself away from the being but found he couldn't move. He couldn't make out the being, only that it was blacker than the blackness surrounding him. His eyes seemed to take on an evil, menacing appearance as he began to dig into his mind, ripping and tearing bits and pieces of it out. John screamed in agony trying to force it away from him and trying to hold on to what it was trying to take away.

"John! John! Wake up." a far away voice called to him as he fought what was holding him down.

He could hear what he thought was a prayer being said by a soft, gentle voice and tried to concentrate on that voice letting it draw him back. John came awake with a start and looked up into the concerned face of Missouri. He was tangled in a blanket and panting hard as the dream slid back into the darkness once again. He pulled and pushed at the blanket finally getting his arms and body free so he could sit up.

"Bad dream?" she asked him softly seeing the tortured, hooded look in his eyes.

"You could say that." he mumbled clutching his pounding head.

"Why don't you lie back down and put this under your pillow." she told him holding out her hand.

John looked at what she offered and took the smooth green stone from her hand. He turned it over in his hand and looked at it wondering what it was suppose to do. It felt warm to the touch and was concave with darker swirls in the middle. It wasn't much bigger than a golf ball, but flatter.

"It'll keep the bad dreams away." she told him taking the stone and slipping it under his pillow before pressing him back down on the bed. "You're in no shape to be moving around, try to rest now."

"Alright." he said closing his eyes trying to get the room to stop spinning. His stomach churned as he took slow, deep breaths willing himself not to get sick. The quietness around him seemed to lull him into a dreamless slumber as he let himself go and slept dreamless for the first time in a very long time. He had been drugged heavily when he was locked away in a mental institution but it wasn't the sleep that allowed his body the much needed rest it needed. The drugs only made broken memories worse and made him more confused.

 **spn**

Missouri listened for any sounds from the spare room as she stood in the hall for a few minutes to be sure John was going to stay down. She opened the door to her meditation room and stepped in leaving the door cracked so she could hear better. She went to her cabinet and unlocked the double doors revealing an altar. She lit several purple candles before removing glass bottles from the shelves and shaking small amounts of their contents into the brass bowl in the middle of the altar. Missouri took a thin wooden stick and stirred the contents before adding holy oil. She began to chant a protection spell as she dropped a lit match into the bowl letting it flare up for a moment before dying down and releasing a blue-grey cloud of smoke that began to spread throughout the room and on into the other rooms in the house building a barrier around the house to protect it from any evil that might try to invade. Missouri was going to have her work cut out for her if she was going to help John fight and overcome his demons. She wasn't going to let him near his boys in his present condition. She began to meditate, calling upon those that were her guardians and her ancestors and Hoodoo princesses of the past for their help.

" _I call upon the powers of my ancestors_

 _Grant me the knowledge and courage_

 _To protect the one in my care._

 _Allow me show him the way_

 _To what he seeks_

 _To be whole_

 _To heal._

 _Amen"_

The evil she sensed around John was one that she had never felt before and this scared her. Her powers were strong but she wanted insurance in case she needed extra strength. Missouri stayed in her meditation room for over an hour communing with the spirits and enforcing her powers. With a final offering, she blew out the candles and cleaned the brass bowl before closing the doors and locking them. She brushed her hands off and headed for the kitchen to start some stew for their dinner. From the looks of John, it didn't look like he had been eating very well lately and she knew he was going to need to build his strength if he was going to fight through this and win. Once she got the stew on simmering, she was going to contact the elders for advice on the being with no name and how to deal with it. There were some tomes she needed to read to see if there was any information in them too. Missouri knew her work was cut out for her but she was always up for a challenge. Those two boys deserved to have their father back and she was going to try and make that happen. She was not sure how they would feel learning their father was alive, but something was telling her that they needed to be together. John had an important part to play but she wasn't sure exactly what that was yet. There were things even she couldn't see and could only go with what she did know.

 **spn**

Missouri went out her back door to the small building beside her house. She opened the door and went in flipping a light switch by the door. Herbs were hung on clothes lines around the room to dry and more was lying on her workbench waiting to be ground up and stored for use when needed. Missouri prepared most of the ingredients she used in her spells, except for the hard to find ones that she had to buy from her contacts in Louisiana. She began to look through the row of bottles on the shelves being sure she had plenty of the herbs needed for her spells. Once she had done that, she began to mix together a blend of tea that would help her help John. It would calm him and his mind and allow him to be open to her. Missouri hummed softly to herself as she mixed the herbs and placing them in a glass jar. Once she done, she turned and busied herself with checking on her food supplies and making a list of things needed so she could go to the store to stock up. Missouri wanted to be prepared for a couple of weeks at least, but she knew this was probably going to take longer if John was going to survive the trials ahead of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to all who are reading this story. To the read who left me the 500th review from the first story, I have used your name as a character in this one, Emily. I hope you are reading this one too. We are going to have a roller coaster ride for the next few chapters so hang on. Reviews are my lifeline and make me write that much faster, so even if its just a couple of words I do like to know your thoughts. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Like hell you're leaving me here." Sam growled at Dean as he stuffed clean clothes in his bag. "You thought you'd just leave without telling me, in your dreams."

"I'm just saying maybe you should sit this one out Sammy. After that last hunt, I thought you might need to rest a little more." Dean told him shouldering his duffle while watching his brother scurry around the room.

"And who was goin' to help you with this hunt?" Sam asked shouldering his own duffle.

"I was gonna call Caleb, see if he was free."

"And if he wasn't, what were you going to do Dean? Handle it by yourself and get yourself killed?"

"No, I would of figured somethin' out."

"Look Dee, I told you a long time ago that no one could watch your back better than me and that's the way it should be. I've got your back and I always will, so let's go we're losing daylight." Sam announced before walking out of the bedroom. "You're still a jerk." he mumbled madly.

"And you're whining like a little bitch." Dean spouted to brother's disappearing body. He stood there for a minute before huffing out a short breath and following him from the room and down the stairs. Sammy was definitely a Winchester with the stubborn streak he had. He found his brother talking with Bobby in the kitchen.

"Can ya talk some sense into him?" Dean asked Bobby. "Make him sit this one out."

"Yer brother says he ok." Bobby told him. "He should know how he feels Dean, don't sell him short."

"I thought you'd be on my side." Dean complained.

"Dean, I'm not on any ones side, consider me neutral. You know if Sam didn't think he could do the job he wouldn't be goin'. Or at least I hope he has enough sense to stand down if he's not up to par." Bobby said giving the younger Winchester a stern look.

"You know I do Bobby, I wouldn't put either of us in danger like that. Do you want a cup to go?" Sam asked him as he poured a cup of coffee ignoring Dean's complaining.

"Yeah sounds good." Dean grunted knowing he'd been outvoted.

"You two be careful and this time you'd better call me or I'll tan yer hides. You understand?"

"Yes sir." they said together gathering their duffels and coffee to leave.

"Let me know where you're staying."

"We will." Sam said following Dean outside.

"And no stupid risks." Bobby called to them from the porch.

The brothers gave a wave before pulling out of the yard and heading down the road toward their next hunt.

 **spn**

Sam jerked awake looking at Dean in concern when Dean pulled into a truck stop for gas and a pit stop. He looked around at their surrounds and zeroed in on the diner as his stomach rumbled at him complaining about not being fed. He tried to cover the fact that he was rattled by the dream he had been having about Dean by asking, "How much farther?"

"About three more hours. Figured we'd gas up and grab something to eat before heading back out." Dean told him. It didn't get past Dean that Sam was acting a little strange and kept glancing at him as he got out of the car.

"I'll go get us a table." Sam grunted pushing himself from the Impala and stretching and shaking his long frame out trying to not think of how vivid the dream was. He looked Dean over to be sure he was ok before turning to head for the diner entrance. The dream had rattled him because it seemed so real and unlike anything he had ever dreamed before.

"Alright, order me a root beer."

"Ok." Sam called over his shoulder as he headed for the front doors and made a bee line for the restrooms first.

 **spn**

Sam stepped from the hall to the entrance of the diner and looked around carefully searching for signs of danger before stepping up to be seated. A hostess stepped over to him and led him to the side wall to a booth about midway down. He took a seat and opened the menu to see what might be eatable here and was pleased to see they had a small section of healthy food he could choose from. Sam kept an eye out for Dean as he waited for their waitress to come by to take the drink order.

Sam saw Dean and stood waving him over to their table. Dean made his way among the tables to the booth and slid in on the opposite side as his brother. Sam had composed himself now and didn't show any signs of being upset as he looked at the menu.

"Anything look good?"

"Yes, they have salad with grilled chicken and fresh fruit."

"I'm telling ya Sammy, you need red meat to put some muscles on that giant body of yours."

"And I wanna live without clogging my arteries." Sam rebuked him. "It wouldn't hurt you to eat a little healthier too."

"Not gonna happen there Sammy. This body needs red meat to sustain it."

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" the waitress asked.

"We're ready." Dean told her glancing over the menu. "I'll take the bacon double cheeseburger, steak fries and a slice of your best pie."

"And for you sir?" she asked turning to Sam.

"I'll have the salad with grilled chicken, and fresh fruit." Sam told her handing back the menu.

"I'll get these put in and bring you some fresh rolls."

"Thanks."

She came back a few minutes later with a basket of hot rolls and butter and sat them between the brothers. Dean snagged a roll, pulled it open and slapped butter on it before he started devouring it. Sam frowned slightly at his table manners and placed a roll on his plate and cut a small piece off eating it without butter. Sam finished his roll watching his brother already eating his second roll. It wasn't long before their meal was brought to them and the guys began to eat and make plans on what to do once they reached their destination.

 **spn**

Dean pulled into Huntsville, Arkansas and followed Sam's directions to a small motel on the outskirts of the town. It was well maintained and a family run business that Sam had found online and booked them a room for a week. He got one with a kitchenette so they could prepare some of their meals instead of eating out all the time. He tried to make Dean eat better when he could even though Dean fought him tooth and nail about it.

"I'll go check us in." Sam told him getting out after Dean parked in front of the office. He didn't tell Dean he had already paid for the room with his money because he knew Dean would be upset so he pretended to use the fake credit card he carried around.

"Ok." he replied drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the music still playing from the speakers. He watched his brother enter the door marked office and looked around checking out the area carefully for any danger. Being the hunter that he was, he rarely shut those senses down. He was not only watching out for himself but for his little brother now and he was going to do whatever it took to keep him safe. After the last hunt going sideways, Dean was determined not to be as foolish to think he could outsmart the monster on his own and put either of their lives in danger. He was going to keep Bobby in the loop this time and heed his warnings.

Sam stepped from the office and signaled to his brother to follow him around the building to the back where the rooms were. He strolled down the row of rooms and stopped at the one on the end to unlock the door. Dean pulled into the space in front of the room and parked the Impala before getting out. He went around to the trunk and opened it so they could get their bags. They stepped into the room and looked around for a moment taking in the queen size beds, kitchenette and a bathroom that could be seen through partly opened door. It was clean, fresh smelling and decorated in cool matte colors. There were paintings of mountain landscapes hanging on two walls. There was a table with two chairs sitting in front of a window and a small love seat near the beds. Dean didn't hesitate with putting his bag on the bed closest to the door and checking the bathroom before turning to his brother.

"Guess we need to get some supplies before settlin' in. I'll do that, you start diggin' up what ya can find on these disappearances and anything about that house where it happened. See if ya can find out anything else about it being haunted."

"So I do the work and you go on a beer run?" Sam asked him frowning slightly.

"Hey, I'll get some chips." Dean smirked before heading out the door.

"Get some real food." Sam yelled after him giving him his best bitch face. "Jerk." he grumbled sitting his bags on the bed.

"Don't think I didn't hear that bitch." Dean told him sticking his head back in the door. "You better be nice or I won't get you any rabbit food."

"Bite me." Sam shot back as he pulled his laptop from his bag and sat at the table as he heard Dean's laugher before closing the door.

 **spn**

Sam worked his way through everything he could find about the area, especially any history of violent deaths and unsolved crimes associated with the house. He was about to give up when an article caught his eye from an old newspaper from the area from about six years ago. It was about several missing teenagers, but none of the leads went anywhere and it was chalked up as runaways and the case was closed. San read through the article and searched for any related articles about the case. He made notes on a legal pad before moving on thinking it might be something to follow up on. He researched the house back to when it was built and the owners up to the present. The owners tried to rent it but people complained about strange noises and problems with the power so they didn't stay long. After word got around, no one else would rent or wanted to buy the place and it sat empty. Rumors floated around town that the place was haunted and then everything died down until just recently when some teenagers broke in and were not seen again. The house was searched but nothing was found of the teenagers or any other clues to their disappearance. The locals were baffled to what happened and had no idea what to do next.

"'bout time you got back." Sam complained as Dean strolled back into the room carry a couple of bags and a six pack. "I was ready to go lookin' for you, it's been two hours."

"Hey I was working. Stopped by the local hangout and asked about the house." Dean said sitting his purchases on the counter so he could start putting things in the fridge.

"What did you find out?"

"Everyone thinks it's haunted." he shrugged.

"I did find an old newspaper article from six years ago where some teenagers went missing, they chalked it up as runaways."

"Any connection to the house?"

"Doesn't say, but I did get the names of a couple of friends; maybe we can see if they're still around and talk to them."

"Alright then, I for one can hear that bed calling my name." Dean said digging his bathroom bag and sleep clothes out. "It's an early night for me."

"Right behind ya." Sam said rubbing his tired eyes. After closing his laptop, Sam moved his duffel before looking into it for sweats and his bathroom bag. He waited for his brother to finish in the bathroom before heading in himself. He hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of the dream he'd had on the road, he didn't want to go through that again.

 **spn**

"Hi, I'm Emily Watson, you called me earlier." a young woman said to the brothers who were sitting at a sidewalk table drinking coffee. She had agreed to meet them here where it was public and easy to find.

"Yes, I'm Agent Nash and this is Agent Young, Ms. Watson. Thank you for meeting with us." Dean greeted her as he stood and shook her hand.

"Please, call me Emily."

Emily took the empty chair at the table and sat down. She looked the two guys over curious to find out why the FBI wanted to talk to her after all these years. They had not found anything back then, so she wasn't sure what could be done now.

"Would you like something to drink Emily?" Sam asked her once she got settled.

"Hot tea would be nice, with milk."

"I'll go order it, be right back." he said getting up and heading inside.

"So what can I do for the FBI Agent Nash?"

"We'd like to ask you some questions about the teenagers that went missing six years ago. The reports listed you as a person who was interviewed because you knew them."

"They were my best friends. We hung out together all the time; we lived near each other and we were in the same classes in high school." she answered thinking back to her friends. She bit her lip as her eyes brimmed with tears when she thought of her friends.

"If I may ask, why weren't you with them that night?"

"I was sick with a stomach bug and didn't hardly leave the bathroom that night. I guess you could say I was the lucky one."

"Ouch." he smiled sympathetically to her.

"Yeah, if I hadn't been puking all night, I might have disappeared too."

"Do you think they ran away?"

"Here you go, be careful it's hot." Sam told her sitting a cup of hot tea and small pitcher of milk in front of her.

"Thank you." she said smiling at him and casually wiping a stray tear from her face. "And to answer your question, no I don't think they ran away. They didn't have any reason to; we were getting ready for the prom and graduation and putting in applications to what colleges we wanted going to. There was no reason for them to run away. But who's going to believe to me? No one did back then."

"What do you think happened?" Dean asked her leaning closer to the table waiting for her response.

"The police wouldn't listen to me back then. I told them what I thought happened and they shrugged it off as a wild imagination and being a mixed up teenager. So why would you guys listen now?"

"What did you tell them?" Sam urged her to continue as sincere as he could.

"We're pretty opened minded. There's not much that surprises us anymore." Dean added. "So tell us what you told the police back then."

"Please Emily, trust us, we won't dismiss whatever you say. It might help us stop whoever is taking people now."

Emily looked down at her cup of tea, stirring it slowly with her spoon. These two seemed sincere and honest with her and wasn't trying to write her off as some crazy mixed up person. She came back to this town once she graduated college and was helping with the family business. There were times she wondered if she had made the right decision. Bad things were not forgotten in a small town.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It didn't take Missouri long to see how broken John's mind was, with not remembering his life and the need to find his sons. She was going to have to do some powerful spell work to help him do what needed to be done before he found his sons. She could sense there were much more powerful forces at work here and John was going to play an important role in saving his sons. But at the moment, he was not capable of protecting himself, let alone his sons. She looked up when he walked into the kitchen.

"There's coffee." she said nodding to the counter. "I'll fix you some breakfast." she said turning to heat the pan to scramble eggs.

"I'm not hungry." he mumbled as he poured the dark, strong coffee into a cup.

"You've got to eat and get stronger." she insisted as she continued to cook ignoring his comment. "There's someone I want you to meet. I think they can help you."

"Who would that be?"

"A friend, he will start working on your physical body and I will deal with the mental part. Your body is stronger than you think and it remembers even though your mind does not. You need to get the two working together again, they is no harmony between the two like it should be. Now would you like some jam with your toast?"

John got the feeling there was no use arguing with this woman. She was a very strong willed woman who had no trouble telling you how it was going to be and dared you to defy her. He looked up into her face seeing a patient expression as she waited for him to answer her.

"That would be fine." he answered giving in to her.

"Good. Now I want you to eat up and get a shower, then rest and we'll start after lunch. We have a lot to get sorted out in a short period of time." she said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

 **spn**

The bathroom began to steam up after John turned the water on letting it get hot before adjusting the temperature. He stripped out of his smelly clothes and dropped them in a pile in the corner. He would see about doing some laundry since it looked like he was going to be here for a while. He wasn't sure it was a good idea for him to stay, but he had to trust someone to help him. He stepped into the hot spray and let it run down his body as it washed away what was left of the nightmares of the night. He scrubbed and rinsed before just standing in the hot spray and letting it loosen up his tight muscles. By the time he shut the water off and stepped from the shower, he felt drained and weak. He dried his body and slipped on sweats and a tee shirt before doing what he was told and heading back into his bedroom to lie down. His head was actually not hurting at the moment and he wanted to take advantage of that and try to sleep. He had not had much luck getting the restful sleep he needed in quite a while.

The mattress sunk down as he sat on the side of the bed to still his mind before stretching out and letting it support his tired body once again. The ceiling fan made a faint clicking noise as it spun circulating the air in the room, making it more comfortable to sleep. He could feel the house around him as it settled and creaked with the change of the temperature outside. The shifting and creaking seemed to put his mind an ease, like the house was telling him he was safe in here. It would protect him, he could rest. He tried to listen for movement from Missouri but couldn't hear her. His mind shut down and he drifted on a sea of nothingness, no sense of being or awareness as he crossed into the realm of theta sleep, but still not able to reach the delta he really needed.

He didn't know that Missouri was already making preparations for him to begin training in a few days. She knew he needed to be physically strong for the days ahead. In time she would contact Bobby to see about the boys but not until John was on the road to recovery. She didn't know how the boys would feel to know their father was alive after all these years, but she knew deep down in her gut he needed to be in their lives again. There were forces at work that wanted to corrupt the boys and make them do their bidding which would be the end of humanity. Everything was not clear to her but what she was able to see was unsettling and disturbing. They had so much to accomplish and she knew time was running out. She went about preparing mojo protection bags for John and his two sons and going through a list of things she would need to perform the first incantation this afternoon. She thought deeply on contacting someone to help but was not sure how John would feel about that. If it looked like she couldn't accomplish what needed to be done, she began to decide who would be the best person to contact. There were only a few close seers and conjuring people that she truly trusted out there, so it depended on who was the closest and available

 **spn**

Emily looked at the two FBI agents and wondered if she believed them when they said they were open minded. No one else took her serious all those years ago and it was still an open wound. Her parents had made her see a psychiatrist and she found it was easier to lie about it and pretend she didn't know what her friends had done. She looked at the two guys waiting patiently for her to say something and looked down at her tea, taking a sip before composing herself to speak.

"They were going to do a séance and try to talk to a spirit." she said quietly not looking up when she finished.

Dean and Sam looked at each other in trepidation not liking where this was going. Why was it young people wanted to mess with things that should never be messed with. Dean blamed it on horror movies and what they put out there for the world to see. They seemed to make it look like so much fun until blood and guts began to fly and people started dying.

It surprised Emily that neither of the FBI agents even flinched when she told them about the séance. They both looked serious and seemed to know something that they were not telling her. She saw a look pass over the older one's face that made her shiver slightly before she drunk some more hot tea. She jumped slightly when Dean finally broke the silence at the table with his deep, growl.

"Why the hell would they wanna do that?" Dean blurred out knowing how stupid that was and wondered what they had let out into this world. He just didn't understand kids, maybe because he never really was a kid himself. That was taken from him a long time ago and could never be recovered.

"Tyler found this really, really old book at a used bookstore. It had these spells and junk in it, we thought it would be fun to see what would happen. We didn't believe in ghosts and stuff, they're not real so what harm could it of done? Right?" she asked them looking from one to the other starting to think that maybe she was wrong. "What is it? Do you know something you're not telling me?" she asked quickly as her voice got higher and filled with panic. A hidden message passed between the two brothers as they waited for her to calm down.

"Where did they do this séance at?" Sam asked getting a feeling he already knew the answer to the question.

"At an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. We grew up hearing everyone say it was haunted, so we figured what better place to do it. We had it all planned out and I told them to go ahead without me and to call me after they were done to let me know what happened. They were gonna film it for me to see." she said as her voice cracked slightly and her eyes began to fill with tears. Dean pulled a napkin out and pushed it toward her as tears broke free and dripped down her face.

"Did they call you?" Dean asked.

"No, I never heard from them again." she whispered with a hitched breath. "I tried calling Sarah and Austin and Tyler but the calls wouldn't go through. It was like they disappeared without a trace. Nothing was found at the house."

"Why didn't the police believe you?"

"They went and checked the house out. There wasn't any sign of them ever being there. The cops thought I was lying to protect my friends and I was going to go join them. They thought we were faking them out for fun." she shrugged. "We were sort of wild teenagers back then and had gotten into a little trouble, but nothing serious really." she said blushing slightly with the admission. "We had been friends since first grade. We all live within like three blocks of each other and were inseparable during the summer, all being at one of our houses. Their parents haven't spoken to me since it happened. They think I had something to do with it and won't tell the cops the truth. I thought about moving away when I was old enough, but I like this town and I went to college and came back to help with the family business. It took me awhile to pull myself together and move on. Still people whisper behind my back and won't have anything to do with me." she rambled until Dean interrupted her with a question.

"Do you know what spirit they were trying to contact?" Dean inquired. "Might help us."

Emily looked at Dean and frowned. She couldn't believe they were actually listening to what she was saying and not writing her off as some crazy nut job. They weren't laughing at her like most of the town did back then, saying she was high on something. She had lost her best friends and had no one to turn to. Her parents did try to help, but Emily shut herself away from everyone, hardly venturing from her room for months after it happened. She really thought she was going crazy for a while and then it was old news and most people forgot about it after she went to college.

"I don't think there really was a specific one that I know of. I didn't see the book that closely to read it. Tyler kept it and brought it with him. He said there were other spells for cloaking, controlling a spirit, making someone do your bidding, love spells, things like that. But he said there was some really crazy stuff in there too. Dark stuff we didn't want anything to do with." she replied. "Why do I get the feeling you guys have heard of things like this before? Neither of you have told me it's just my imagination nor contradicted what I have been saying. I just wish I had told them not to go..." she said letting her voice trail off.

"Let's just say it's not the first time we've dealt with strange things."

"Thank you for talking with us Emily." Sam told her when he saw Dean nod to him. He sensed Dean didn't want her to ask any more questions that they couldn't answer. "You've been helpful. And Emily, you can't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault, forgive yourself and move on. Live your life, but that doesn't mean you have to forget them, hold their memories in your heart."

"Thanks, you're the first who actually listened to me. Look, would you call me if you do find out anything? I'd like to know. Maybe we could have lunch sometime if you're still around." she asked pulling a scrap of paper from her bag and scribbling a number on it and handing it to Sam. "This is my cell."

"Alright, we will." Sam told her laying a hand on her arm to reassure her as he took the paper. He gave her one last small smile before following Dean from the outside tables down the sidewalk knowing he wouldn't be calling her. When they were a safe distance away he spoke to his brother. "What are you thinking?"

"It's still early, let's go check out that house and then call Bobby. See what his take is on this. If they had the real deal there's no telling what they could of contacted or let loose."

"I was thinking the same thing. I wonder how a book of spells ended up in a used bookstore."

"Like most supernatural things, someone dies and the family sells or gives away their things not knowing that it's dangerous. Then it ends up in the wrong hands and BAM! You got a problem. So where's this house at anyway?"

"You take the main road out of town and turn onto the first dirt road and it's half a mile from there."

"Who owns it now anyway and I wonder why it wasn't torn down or sold? You would think the land would be worth something."

"Couldn't find anything about it after the owners tried to rent it and couldn't. It's like they didn't care anymore and were happy to let it just sit there rotting away." Sam replied with a shrug. "Wanna run by the motel so we can change?"

"Yeah, don't need to mess up these monkey suits. I ain't buying another one." he said taking off his jacket before getting into the driver's side of the Impala.

Sam chuckled at him in amusement as he got in the passenger side of the car and settled down. His mind began to process what they had learned and started making a mental list of what those kids could of unknowingly summoned into this world. He was at least glad Dean wanted to call Bobby about it to get his help instead of them trying to do this on their own. They were both good, but this was sounding like it was way over their heads.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are taking the time to read my creation and I hope I have entertained you. I love reading your reviews and getting ideas from you, please review. NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Impala rolled slowly to a stop in front of a two story, wooden sided house. In its day, it would have been a looker but now it sat abandoned and dilapidated with paint peeling from the sides of the house, shingles missing here and there on the roof and rotten wood leaving gaps in the siding. The yard was overgrown and more like a jungle around the house now. Dean and Sam got out and looked at the house for a few minutes before either of them speaking.

"You ready to do this?" Dean asked his brother going to the trunk to pull two saw off shot guns loaded with rock salt out for them. He passed one to his brother and checked the load on his before heading for the house.

Sam gripped his gun in both hands and followed his brother toward the house wondering what they were going to find. Most of the time, spirits were more active at night than during the day but it was better to be prepared than sorry. The weeds swished around his legs as he walked up the cracked sidewalk toward the broken steps leading to the front porch. Dean waited for Sam to get on the porch before heading for the door giving it a quick once over while pulling out his lock pick kit and getting the door open. Most of the windows had been boarded up to keep vandals from breaking out the glass. Dean let the door slowly swing open listening to the grating squeak before it came to a stop. He glanced around inside the dim interior before stepping into the foyer. He saw a room on either side and stairs going up to the second level. A hallway ran beside the stairs to the back of the house to what he figured was the kitchen and dining area. He motioned for Sam to go right as he moved to go left to check the place out.

 **spn**

Sam moved into the room and took out his flashlight to shine it around the room seeing several pieces of furniture draped in plastic, sitting around the room. He moved carefully into the middle of the room and surveyed the area looking for any signs of the current missing kids. He looked for signs of disturbance in the dust and dirt but didn't see any. He moved to a closet in the back and held the gun ready as he pulled the door open to check inside. Nothing of interest was in there so he headed back out and was going down the hall when he heard Dean call him.

"Sammy!" his brother called to him from the family room.

"You find something?" Sam answered making his way to his brother's side.

"Candy wrapper." he nodded down at the empty bag of M&M's.

"How do you know it's from any of the kids? It could of been here for a while."

"There's ants coming out of the bag so it's gotta be fresh."

"Good catch." he said shining his light around the family room stopping at a floor to ceiling bookcase. He moved closer and began to inspect the books that were scattered around on the shelves. He shone his light on the spine of the books trying to read the titles. It didn't look like any of them had been touched in a long time by the dust accumulated on them. Something caught Sam's attention on a shelf near the top. It looked like the corner of a book just barely visible. He stretched up on his tiptoes to reach the shelf and snag the book. He pulled a dust covered book off the shelf and shook it to dislodge the dirt noticing it wasn't as dirty as the others. "Hey, look at this." Sam told Dean holding up the book for his inspection.

Dean walked over and stared at the dark covered book Sam was shining his light on. There were strange symbols on the front of the book and the cover was made out of some strange material. Sam opened it to look inside. A picture fell out and Dean bent down to retrieve it turning it over to look at it. It showed four teenagers laughing with their arms around each other smiling into the camera. He read the names someone had written below each one, Austin, Emily, Trevor and Sarah.

"Looks like we found the book." Dean told him pointing to the names.

Sam was more intent on what was in the book than the picture. He let the book open on it's on and began to scan a spell to summon a spirit. This most definitely was the book but he wasn't sure how it got on the shelf.

"Yep, I found the spell." Sam said looking up at his brother.

"What's that cover made of? It looks...Creepy and slightly smelly." Dean said trying to look at it as Sam moved it around trying to get more light to see.

"Not sure." Sam said closing the book to inspect the outside again. He turned it over and a sickly look crossed his face as he turned back to his brother.

"What?" Dean asked seeing the strange look on his face.

"I think it's made of...Human skin." Sam gulped holding the book away from him by two fingers. "That's just gross and explains the smell."

"Yeah. Leave it here and let's check the rest of the house out so we can get out of here. This place is making my skin crawl."

"Alright." he said putting the book back on a shelf a little lower figuring it would be less likely to be messed with. He wiped his hands on his jeans and looked at them wishing he could disinfect them.

They quickly searched the rest of the house but didn't find any other clues. Dean led them back to the front door and out onto the porch turning to lock it back.

"Dude, should I get the book?" Sam asked before he shut the door.

"No, why don't we talk to Bobby first."

"Give me a sec; I wanna snap some pictures of it so we can send them to him." Sam replied slipping back into the house and into the family room. He pulled down the book and began to take pictures with his cell. He flipped to the summoning spell and other pages quickly snapping as he went. Once he was satisfied he had enough, he put it back and hurried out to join Dean. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he glanced back behind him looking for anything out of place when he heard scurrying behind him.

"You coming or not?" Dean fussed at him urging Sam to hurry.

"Yes, let's go." he said giving the inside one more nervous look before Dean closed the door. "I'm sending Bobby the pictures now and let him know we'll call him once we're back at the motel."

"Fine, maybe he'll be able to find something by the time we get there. Wanna grab dinner 'fore heading there?"

"Ok fine with me." Sam said as he concentrated on his cell and began to text a message to Bobby and attaching the pictures. He hoped Bobby might be able to give them some answers to what they were looking for.

 **spn**

John sat at the table watching Missouri set up candles and incense on a silk cloth covered with sigils. This woman was a lot more than she seemed to be and John wondered just who she really was. He was not remembering much of their relationship all those years ago, but that she had helped him.

"Now take my hands and I want you to open your mind to me." she instructed him.

John clenched his hands into fists and looked at her, pausing for a moment before accepting her warm hands and surprised at her strong grip. He tried to relax and do as she asked finding it hard to let go.

"John, close your eyes honey." Missouri told him, her eyes still closed. "Now breathe slowly, I won't do anything to hurt you."

He frowned, but did as she asked and closed his eyes and tempered his breathing as he inhaled the mingling smell of the incense and hot wax. He swayed slightly as his body seemed to grow lighter and he could just barely hear soft mumbling coming from Missouri. Calmness spread through his body as he felt a presence carefully touching him mind. John didn't flinch or try to pull away as he felt it begin to probe his mind. He gave in completely as frames of his life began to move around and sort themselves out with the gentle guidance of the other one. John didn't know how long they had been setting there when he opened his eyes to see Missouri watching him closely. John felt a small spark starting to form in his soul that had not been there in a long time. It was hard to remember how that felt but he embraced it as a step in the right direction.

"How you feel honey?" Missouri asked him when he didn't speak.

John thought for a moment before looking back up at her and speaking.

"I'm not sure how you did that, but it helped. It did. A few things are coming together now."

"We'll be doing this several more times. I will do what I can and then Charles will help you physically starting tomorrow morning early. He lives a couple streets over and will be expecting you at seven am."

"Thank you for all you're doing for me."

"Don't thank me yet John. There's much to be done. I have communicated with the elders and learned you may be able to get the memories back from the being with no name."

"How?" John asked sitting up straighter to listen.

"You will have to capture it on this side and cast a spell to retrieve them. I'm not going to lie to you; this will not be easy honey. That is why you have to work three times as hard and push yourself like you never have before. Once you have cast the spell you need to send the being back to his realm and destroy the portal so it will not be able to return. This is going to be your decision to make, I can do what I can for you to help you remember what is scrambled in your head and you can stop..."

"No! No, I want what was taken from me and I will get them back." John said with a determination of one who would die before giving up.

"Good, now go rest for a bit before dinner, we've got to take it slow so your mind doesn't overload itself. We'll do another session tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright." he said without argument. He got up and headed for his bedroom ready to lie down. What she did was not physical but it still drained him and he needed to gather his strength for what lay ahead. He felt stronger, lighter, like his burden was slowly being lifted and knew he was one step closer to finding his sons.

 **spn**

Sam was coming out of the bathroom towel drying his hair when he heard Dean's cell ringing. Dean drug himself from the bed and searched his jacket pocket for his cell and answering it.

"Hey Bobby."

"Dean, I got Sam's text and pictures."

"So whaddo ya think? Any idea what we're dealing with here?"

"Lord son, that book's got some nasty crap in it. From the summoning spell Sam sent me those fool kids could of unleashed anything."

"Great! What do we do now?"

"Did Sam send copies of all the pages?"

"Hey Bobby wants to know if you took pictures of all the spells." Dean asked Sam who had plopped down on his bed.

"No, only the summoning one and a few toward the end. They seemed the most powerful ones."

"Ya get that?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Yeah, you boys need to look in that spell book and see if there's a reversal spell. It may be the only way." he sighed not liking their options. "I'll head out tonight and should be there some time tomorrow. I'll stop and grab a few hours sleep along the way."

"You sure? If we find a spell, why can't we do it?"

"'Cause you jackasses don't know enough about casting spells." Bobby said impatiently. "Wanna get yerself or yer brother killed?"

"Ok! I hear you" Dean complained. "We'll go back tomorrow and check the book out again."

"Just be careful, if it knows what you're trying to do, it will try to stop you. Dean, ya can't take the book from the house. It needs to stay there. Tha's what's trappin' it there, understand?" he cautioned him.

"Yes. We'll text you if we find it."

"You boys be careful and do you still have the anti-possession charms I gave ya?"

"Yeah, we have them."

"Keep them on ya. I'll see ya soon." Bobby said hanging up and heading for his bedroom for his to go bag. He was going to take ingredients that they might need for the spell with him and hoped it was enough.

"We need to go back to the house tomorrow. Bobby wants us to look and see if there's a reversal spell in the book, but we can't take it from the house. I'll go in and look and you can stand guard outside."

Sam looked at him suspiciously as a frown creased his forehead before he spoke.

"There you go again trying to ditch me!" Sam cried out. "We're doin' this together whether you like it or not. So get over it. Besides, I can probably spot the spell better than you anyway."

Dean pursed his lips and drew them into a thin line upset that his plan to keep Sam out of harms way failed. He thought he was being clever in his plan, but Sam saw right through it. Sometimes his brother could be a pain in the ass, especially when he wouldn't do what Dean wanted. He just wanted to keep him protected and safe whether Sam wanted it or not.

Sam gave Dean his best bitch face showing his disapproval of what Dean was trying to do again. He couldn't seem to convince him that he could keep himself safe now; Dean had made sure of that. He was a slave driver when it came to training. He made sure Sam was efficient in hand to hand and with the weapons they used. He pushed him to do more and to train harder, never letting him give up on anything. When Sam would get frustrated with something, Dean was the calming voice of reason for him. Dean could get him to relax and look at the problem with a different aspect helping him to solve it. Dean's biggest problem was he wanted to keep Sam out of harm's way, but paid no mind to his own safety. Sam decided if Dean wouldn't look out for himself, then it was his job to keep him safe and that's exactly what he was going to do whether Dean liked it or not.

"I'm goin' to check and see if I can find any other reversal spells online." Sam stated turning from him deciding the conservation was over. He had said his peace and wasn't going to argue with him any more.

"I'm goin' to get a shower then." Dean said to Sam's back. He hated when Sam got in one of his stubborn 'moods' and wouldn't talk to him. He grabbed his light sweats and headed for the bathroom leaving Sam to do what he did best, research. Tomorrow would come soon enough and he was going to do whatever it took to keep his brother safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews and support for this story. I hope you are enjoying the little world I have created. Reviews are welcome as always. NC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The body was lying unmoving on the floor and a pool of blood was forming around it from the wounds in his chest. Sam skidded to a stop when he realized it was his brother bleeding out on the floor and they were back in the abandoned house. He saw Bobby standing to the side trying to finish a spell as a spirit tried to stop him. Sam tried to cry out but no sound passed his lips. He looked back to his brother and saw the light going out of his eyes as his chest stopped moving and his eyes stared blankly back at him, no life left in them.

"No! No!" Sam screamed out as he sat up in bed breathing hard and looking around the room.

"Hey, hey Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked him as he jumped up from his bed and sat down at his side looking at him in concern. "Bad dream?" he questioned softly seeing the absolute terror in his eyes.

"Y'h." Sam said trying to slow his breathing to stop his pounding heart before he had a full blown panic attack.

"Easy now, slow breaths bro, calm down." Dean instructed him laying a hand on his chest and taking Sam's hand to put it on his so he could match his breathing. Dean breathed in deep and let the breathe out watching Sam to see that he followed suit. He kept in Sam's line of sight as he calmed his brother wondering what he could of been dreaming about to cause this reaction.

Sam could hear his brother talking to him but couldn't process what he was saying. He felt his brother's hand on his chest pressing in slightly and felt his hand being raised to Dean's chest. Sam could feel each breath Dean took and willed himself to match it. As he tried to match his breathing, Sam blinked hard to clear his vision so he could see his brother's worried face watching him. He could hear encouraging words as he slowed his breathing and got his beating heart to stop racing. Once Dean saw Sam was calming he broached the subject of what brought on the outburst in the first place.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

Sam shook his head no for fear his voice would crack if he tried to speak. He couldn't tell Dean what he saw; he wasn't sure himself about it and wanted to mull it over on his own. This was the second time he had had the same dream were Dean had died. It seemed so real, too real to suit him. The image of his brother's last breath and the light going from his eyes were still fresh in his mind as he accepted the water Dean pushed into his hand. Sam brought the glass to his lips with a shaky hand and swallowed quickly trying not to choke as he coughed and sputtered.

"Easy there bro, don't choke yerself." Dean warned him as he watched his brother's actions. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Sam managed to whisper out letting Dean take the glass as he slid back down onto the pillow.

"Try to get some more sleep; it's still too early to get up." Dean told him running a hand over his cheek and gently rubbing his arm to assure him he was there watching over him. "I'll just sit here until you go back to sleep." he told him seeing Sam's eyes getting heavy with sleep. "I got ya bro. I'll be right here."

Dean watched his brother's eyes close and his breathing even out but still he didn't move from his side or remove his hand from Sam's arm. He closed his eyes and reached out knowing his brother needed the comfort and assurance only he could give him. He touched his soul and felt the turmoil swirling around and let his essence glide over it taking away the blotches of darkness and giving him peace. Once he felt his brother's soul calm, he withdrew and brushed Sam's hair from his face before moving to his bed and stretching out. He lay there for a while listening to be sure Sam didn't have another bad dream and wondering what was bothering his brother before sleep finally claimed him. They slept the rest of the night without any further incident.

 **spn**

"I'll text Bobby the address so he can meet us there." Sam said as they prepared to head back to the house to check the book out again.

"Good, maybe we can get this over with and head back home today."

"Dean." Sam said softly.

"What Sammy?"

"Be careful in there ok?"

"You know I will, why the sudden concern?"

"It's nothing, just don't take any stupid chances ok?" he begged his brother.

"Sure Sammy, I won't." Dean said looking over at him for a moment and seeing the fear in his eyes that was replaced quickly by something else he couldn't quite make out.

"Let's go then." Sam said grabbing the weapons bag and heading for the door.

Dean stood there for a moment trying to figure out what was wrong with him, but Sam was doing a good job of hiding whatever it was and this had him worried. They didn't keep things from each other and he was sure it had something to do with whatever he had dreamed about last night. Guess he needed to have a sit down with his brother once this hunt was over and make him talk. If his mind was partly on something else, then he didn't have his head in the hunt and that's when someone got hurt. He followed Sam to the Impala and got in glancing over at his brother's stiff, tense body as he stared out the windshield before cranking the car and heading back to the house.

 **spn**

The Impala rolled to a stop by the house and Sam looked at it through the windshield swallowing hard as the vivid images bombarded his mind once again. His hands trembled for a moment until he curled them into fists so Dean wouldn't see.

"You ok over there dude?" Dean asked eyeing his brother.

Sam jumped slightly when Dean spoke and knew he had to get it together, his brother was not dying today if he had anything to do with it.

"I'm fine." Sam spat out before jerking the door open and storming out of the car heading for the house.

"Testy today aren't we?" Dean mumbled getting out and going around trunk to get their weapons bag. "Hey hold up, don't go in there alone." he yelled to his brother who was already picking the lock to get inside. "Damn fool kid, knows better than goin' in without me." he complained quickly grabbing the bag and hurrying after his **so dead** little brother. You couldn't be careless on a hunt, that's what got you injured or worse killed. He would add this to his growing list of things to talk to him about when things calmed down.

 **spn**

Sam hurried to the front door and started picking the lock not paying attention to his brother calling to him. He had to get in there first and get the book. Maybe if he took it to another room to look at it or out here on the porch it would be safe. Whatever he had to do, he was going to change the outcome of that dream, vision; he wasn't sure what to call it, but it scared the hell out of him. The door opened, the hinges squealing and announcing their arrival as he pushed it on open allowing light to filter into the foyer. He heard Dean behind him and hurried inside heading straight for the family room and the bookcase where he left the book. He reached for the book and only felt dust and an empty shelf. Sam began to panic as he started feeling around for the missing book. He was frantically searching for the spell book when Dean stepped into the room.

"Problem?" he inquired sitting the bag down near his brother.

"It's gone!" Sam cried out as he searched every shelf for the book.

"Whadda ya mean gone?"

"Gone, missing, taken, whatever ya wanna call it. I put it right here!" he complained looking around on the floor and back at the shelves again hoping it would be there.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to use that book." Dean said turning to scan the room looking for any signs of a spirit or monster. He eased to the weapons bag and pulled out shotguns handing one to his brother.

Sam accepted the sawed off shotgun and went into full hunter mode. He jumped when his cell buzzed letting him know he had a text. He fished his cell from his jacket pocket and checked the text before speaking.

"Bobby says he'll be here in about thirty minutes."

"Good. I'll check out the kitchen and dining room again, you go upstairs and look around."

"We should stay together." Sam said too quickly.

"Dude! What's got ya so jumpy?"

"Please Dean." he begged giving his best _I'm your little brother_ , _just do as I say_ look. Those puppy dog eyes did it every time. All it took was that one look and Dean gave in every time no matter how hard he tried not to.

"Fine, c'mon we'll start in the kitchen." he huffed heading down the hall to the back of the house with Sam on his heels.

 **spn**

The brothers looked through every cabinet in the kitchen, pantry, laundry room, half bath and dining room trying to find the book again. When the first floor was a bust, they headed upstairs to the bedrooms and bathrooms to give them a through search. Dean walked into one bedroom and Sam went into another across the hall. He stood in the doorway for a moment surveying the room before stepping into it. He aimed his gun toward the closet when a noise came from there. He moved toward the door on full alert and pulled it open to find children's ABC blocks laying on the wooden floor, but empty otherwise. He let his light play over them surprised to see there was a word spelled out; _'hi'_ or it could just be how they were left. A scurrying behind him had him jerking around looking for what made the sound but didn't see anyone or anything. He looked back in the closet again checking the shelves and reached down to pick up the two blocks, turning them over in his hand. They were old but didn't have the dust or dirt like everything else in the house. A soft, mischief giggle had him hurrying to the door to look in the hall. He laid the blocks down by the door before stepping into the hall.

"Dean, you in there?" he called to him but didn't get an answer. "Dean?" he called again stepping to the other bedroom door to look into an empty room. He swung around and looked both ways searching for his brother. "Hey bro!" he called trying to keep panic from his voice.

"Over here." his brother answered from down the hall.

Sam followed his voice and saw an open doorway with steps leading upward.

"Dean?" he called cautiously shining his light up them.

"Yeah, up here."

Sam ducked his head and headed up the steps to find his brother. He was surprised to see a large room at the top of the stairs and shone his light around searching for his brother.

"Here." Dean said shining his light into Sam's eyes making him flinch and complain.

"Dude, you're blinding me!" he fussed squinting his eyes from the light and throwing up his arm to shield them.

"Help me look through these boxes." Dean gestured to the boxes stacked around the room. The attic looked like a storage area with boxes, some used furniture, old paintings, a couple of trunks and kids toys scattered around. Dean was opening the boxes and checking the contents. "Sammy, hey man snap out of it." he barked at him when he didn't move.

"Ok!" Sam said wiping his watering eyes trying to let them adjust and the white spots fade away so he could see. He stepped toward his brother and kicked a wooden block like the ones in the bedroom closet. He trained his light on it and noticed several others lying around like they had been played with and weren't picked up afterwards. He looked closer slowly moving his light over three blocks that were lined up in a row. They spelled out _uit_ and he thought for a moment before whispering _u it._ He couldn't decide if this was another coincidence or just creepy.

"Hey! You gonna help or not?" Dean grumbled as he coughed by the dust being stirred up.

"Yeah, I am." he replied turning to a box. He opened a box beside him and found books but none were the one they were looking for so he moved on to another box. He brushed spider webs out of the way when one brushed across his face. "Man! I hate spider webs!" he complained wiping his face on his shirt sleeve in disgust.

"At least we're not finding rat's nest in them."

"That's comforting. Hey, did you hear anything downstairs when you were in the bedroom?"

"No, but I heard something scrap across the floor up here and came to see what it was. Seemed a window got broke out and the wind had knocked over a few things." he said nodding to the window at the far end of the room where a pane was missing out of the window. A breeze blew across the room ruffling pages of some magazines and making empty cans roll across the floor.

"Oh." he said deciding not to mention the child's voice he heard, maybe he just imagined it. He was jumpy and on edge and maybe just thought he heard something.

 **spn**

John sat at the table waiting for Missouri to finish setting up. He had to admit, he was feeling better. He was getting stronger with three good meals a day and the intense training from Charlie, Missouri's friend. Even the headaches were not as severe as before but not completely gone. He wasn't sure what sort of mojo this woman was concocting, but it was working. His mind was being pieced back together bit by bit. She was carefully pulling out memories to the front of his mind which let him begin to make sense of them. There was still a lot that had been taken away from him by the being with no name and there would be some he would never get back because of the accident, but finally he felt he was moving forward, one step closer to his boys.

"Alright now, are you ready to begin?" she asked him laying her hands on the table palms up.

"Yes." he said firmly as he placed his hands in her waiting ones.

Missouri closed her eyes and began to mumble the incantation that would allow her to link with his mind and continue the healing process. She could already see how his soul was starting to glow brighter now with each session they did. John was getting stronger, but he was not yet ready to battle the being to try and regain the memories that were taken from him. She knew Bobby would need to be contacted and soon and told about John being alive. He had as much right to know as the boys since he helped raise Dean and taught him about hunting. She wondered how John was going to feel when he found out both his boys had become hunters just like him. For now, she would deal with the present and wait to see what the future was going to bring. Nothing was ever set in stone; it was changing with each passing minute as one decision made now would affect the outcome of the next. If a different choice was made then a totally different outcome would be decided. The future was never black or white as some would have you believe. It was a mixture of all colors thrown together and it could change in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and hope you are enjoying. Do like to know your thoughts and ideas. Please review. NC**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As a special treat, I decided to post another chapter this weekend it being a holiday weekend here in the US, Labor Day. I know some may be on vacation or have plans for this three day weekend, be safe and have fun. I hope you enjoy and thank you for the ideas and questions. I hope they will be answered for you later on in the story, no spoilers of course. Thank you to all who left me reviews, the more I get, the quicker I want to post for you to read. Your kind words have been a huge boost for me. I hope I can continue to keep you entertained throughout the story. Enough from me, have a good read. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"C'mon." Dean coughed fanning the dust away. "Bobby should be here shortly; maybe we don't need the book to send back whatever came through. Maybe he can do it some other way."

"Maybe." Sam said looking around one last time at the attic and the wooden blocks on the floor. These blocks were not dusty either like everything else in the room and this still puzzled him. He bent over and picked them up to carry downstairs. He followed his brother down the steps, stopping at the bedroom to drop the blocks with the others before going on down to the first level and into the family room.

"Sammy did you mess with the bag?" Dean asked when he saw the holy water and salt laying beside the bag and not inside it. There were other things sticking out of the bag like it had been gone through.

"No, I've been with you." Sam said slowly, looking around the room for any intruders.

"I think I hear a car outside." he told Sam going to the picture window and looking out. "Yeah, it's Bobby." he told him heading for the front door.

Sam stood in the family room looking at their bag and the items lying beside it. He turned back toward the kitchen again when something fell and he heard the giggling followed with the patter of running feet. Sam readied his gun and silently headed that way to check it out.

 **spn**

"Bobby, glad ya're here." Dean greeted him on the porch. "We may have a small problem."

"Why am I not surprised." he grunted walking up the steps and glancing around the boy. "Where's yer brother?"

"He's right..." Dean started turning to see Sam wasn't behind him like he thought. "That damn kid, one minute he won't let me out of his sight and now he disappears." Dean mutters heading back inside to find his brother.

He stepped into the family room but didn't see his brother. He stepped back into the foyer and looked toward the other room but didn't see him in there either. "Sam!" Dean called down the hall listening closely for a response.

A loud crash from the back of the house had Dean running down the hall in fear for his brother. Bobby was hot on his heels and pulled his hand gun as they made their way toward the kitchen. Dean skidded to a stop in the doorway when he saw Sam picking himself slowly up off the floor as he kicked pots out of the way and tried to steady himself by grabbing the counter top as one leg decided to slide our from under him almost sending him back into the floor.

"What the hell happened?" he quizzed his brother trying to see what he was stepping in.

"I heard something back here and came to see what it was." Sam grunted straightening up and rubbing his back. He carefully stepped out of the slick substance on the floor and toward Dean and Bobby.

"I repeat, what the hell happened? What were you doing on the floor?"

"Someone spilled oil or something slick on the floor and I slid down running around the island." he grumbled just loud enough to be heard since he was embarrassed about falling. Sam grimaced as he rubbed the palms of his hands up and down his jeans to clean them. "I thought I saw some one."

Dean looked around slowly and then back down the hall before answering him.

"So we have someone else in here with us?"

"I think so; these pots weren't stacked here when we looked the first time. I think it might be a kid, I heard someone gigglin' earlier upstairs an' then again down here. I think I caught a shadow of someone ducking around the island and went after them, I ended up in the floor knocking over those stacked pots."

"Why didn't ya say something?"

"Wasn't sure I really heard it. Didn't wanna needlessly alarm you."

"Think they could of taken the book?"

"I don't know maybe." he grunted looking down at his damp jeans.

Bobby had been standing to the side, silently watching and listening until the book was mentioned.

"You talkin' 'bout the spell book?" he asked the brothers.

"Yeah, when we got here it wasn't on the shelf where I left it." Sam replied.

"Can we do the reversal spell without it?" Dean asked Bobby as they moved back to the family room. "That's it I've had it!" Dean growled when he saw the holy water and salt were missing now. "Whoever's in here better show themselves and bring back what you took or there'll be hell to pay!" he yelled out madly. His voice echoed down the hall and through the house, dying out as the hunters stood in the room waiting to see if anyone would respond.

Sam looked behind him when he heard a small creak and the container of salt rolled into the room from the darkness beyond to come to a stop by his feet. He looked down at it and back up from where it came from trying to see if anyone was there.

"Dean." Sam said softly stepping around the salt toward the darkness and the shadow that moved just beyond his sight.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked starting to step toward him with his gun drawn.

"Stay back, you'll scare him." Sam cautioned as he slowly moved closer looking down at the small creature cowering in the corner. It was only a little over two feet tall, but it wasn't a child; it was something else. Sam knelt down so he wouldn't look so threatening and spoke softly to it. "Hello, I'm Sam." he said watching him look back at him through his fingers that were covering his face. He had on a shirt, pants and hat that were made from brown, homespun material and had pointed ears which made Sam believe he was from the fairy realm. "It's okay, we won't hurt you." he offered smiling gently to him.

"What is it?" Dean asked trying to see who Sam was talking to.

"I'm not sure, a fairy or elf maybe. Something close anyway."

"See if he'll come over here in the light."

"That's my brother Dean and the other one is our adopted father, Bobby. Can you come out so we can see you? It's okay."

The creature looked up cautiously at him and held something out to Sam. Sam accepted the offering seeing it was the holy water. He smiled and motioned him to follow him toward the family room where it was lighter. He took a couple of hesitate steps toward them and stopped, taking a quick step back into the shadows to hide again in the corner.

"Dean, you still got some M&M's in your jacket?" Sam asked him holding out his hand.

"Maybe, why?" he grumbled not wanting to give up his stash.

"Give me a few." Sam insisted shaking his hand slightly demanding some.

"Next time bring your own candy." he said under his breath as he pulled a small bag out and shaking a few into Sam's waiting hand.

"Here, you hungry?" Sam asked the creature holding his hand out to him so he could take the candy.

The creature tilted his head sideways and stretched his neck to look at the candy in Sam's outstretched hand. He reached a small hand slowly toward Sam's hand and plucked one piece of candy from it. He sniffed the treat and licked it before popping it in his mouth. A smile spread across his face as he chewed the sweet treat and reached for another. Sam had stepped back and the creature moved forward wanting more of the candy. By the time he took the last piece, Sam had him in the family room. He looked up into Sam's face when the last piece was gone, giving him a sad expression.

"What is he?" Dean asked now that he could get a good look at him. He definitely wasn't a kid. Dean couldn't tell how old he was but his face was that of a young adult maybe; it was hard to tell. He had bright almond shaped blue/gray eyes and light brown hair that was shoulder length. He wasn't what you would call cute, but he wasn't really ugly either, sort of in between the two. His face was rather long and his body was slim but seemed well toned. He moved with grace and ease as he stepped back looking at the tall strangers around him.

"Not sure, but he's kin to the elves or fairies from the looks of him." Bobby said checking the creature out.

"Let him have another piece of candy Dean." Sam suggested. "Maybe he took the book."

"But they're mine." Dean grunted protectively.

"Share Dean, we can always buy more."

"We can always buy more." Dean mocked pulling the candy back out. "Damn straight you're buying me more." he huffed shaking a few more into his hand and holding them down to the creature. He moved closer to Dean and watched him with interest as he held his hand out to him. The being reached slowly toward his hand, then pulled back, stopping before taking one to look up at Dean as if asking his permission. "Go ahead, I won't bite." he told him giving him a small smile. He gently took one and popped it in his mouth, smiling as he chewed while he rocked back and forth from heel to toe.

"Did you take a book?" Sam asked him pointing to the shelf. "Book?"

The creature followed Sam's gaze and arm to stare at the shelves and then looked back at him cocking his head sideways.

"Think he understands us?" Dean asked putting his empty hand down.

"Book." Sam said again holding up a book for him to see. "Did you take one from the shelf?"

He looked at the book and back at the shelf before turning and running from the room as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Should we go after him?"

"Naw, let's see if he brings anything back." Bobby told them as they waited for him to return.

A few minutes later he came back carrying a book and held it up for Dean looking at the pocket that had the M&M's in it and at the book a questioning look on his face.

"I think he wants to trade Dean." Sam chuckled knowing what he wanted.

"You're gettin' me two bags to replace this one." he told Sam pulling the bag from his pocket and handing it to the creature with one hand while taking the book with the other. He quickly looked at it to be sure it was the spell book and handed it to Bobby. "Wanna see if ya can find the spell? I'd like to get out of here today."

"You got a hot date or somethin'?" Bobby asked accepting the book.

"Maybe." he shrugged not going into details.

"You boys need to get ready, when we start this spell whatever come through ain't gonna like us tryin' an' sendin' it back."

"Right." Sam said taking the salt and making a large circle for them to stand in.

Dean checked the load on both his guns and slipped an iron bar from the bag in case he needed it. He watched the creature as it sat in the floor trying to make the opening larger so he could get more of the candy out. Dean looked over at his brother to be sure he was okay and armed.

"I think I've found it." Bobby finally said stopping on a page and reading it carefully. "Sam can you get my bag from over by the door?"

"Sure." he said stepping toward the front door to get it. Once he gave Bobby his bag, he squatted down beside the creature. "What's your name?" he asked him. "I'm Sam, Sam." he said pointing to his chest. "And you are..." he asked pointing to him.

A soft chirpy, high pitched voice came from the creature but Sam couldn't understand him. He listened closely as he repeated it pointing to his chest but Sam shook his head at him.

"I can't understand." he said shaking his head and shrugging. "I'm sorry."

The creature jumped up and ran from the room as Bobby began to pull items from his bag and set them on a small table he found in the corner and pulled into the salt circle. Sam watched him run out of the room wondering where he was going. A few minutes later he was back carrying something in his shirt front. He dumped the items on the floor and Sam saw they were the children's building blocks he had seen in the attic and the bedroom. He began to turn the blocks over looking for the right letters, spelling something out and pointing at it while looking up at Sam.

"D-A-G, Dag, is that your name?" Sam asked reading the blocks.

He nodded excitedly and smiled happily at Sam chirping and clapping his hands.

"Are you an elf or fairy?" Sam asked him.

He nodded no and began to spell out another word for him to read.

"I-M-P...Imp, you're an imp."

Dag nodded his head quickly again pleased that Sam understood.

"That makes sense." Bobby told them. "There're not dangerous but likes to pull pranks on people to get their attention. That explains your graceful act in the kitchen, he was playing with ya."

"How did you get here?" Dean asked him.

Dag shrugged his shoulders and shook his head that he didn't know.

"Is there some one else here in the house besides you?" Sam asked wondering if he had seen the ghost.

An expression of fear crossed Dag's face as he shook his head yes and spelled another word out for him to read.

Sam looked down at the word and up at Dean before he read it. "Bad." he said looking from Dean to Bobby. Dag scooted closer to Sam trembling slightly as he looked back out into the house, letting him know he didn't like whatever it was.

"Guess that answers that." Dean said looking into the weapon's bag.

"Why don't you go outside into the woods until we can get rid of it?" Sam asked him pointing to the door. "It'll be safer out there."

Dag shook his head no adamantly and stepped back slightly from him. He squatted by the blocks and spelled out another word. Dag stood back up and looked up at Sam.

"Help." Sam read looking at Dag and seeing the determination on his face. "It could be dangerous Dag, you could get hurt." Sam watched as he leaned down and spelled another word. "Stay." Sam read looking up at Dean. "Okay, but don't bother anything and stay behind us." he told him stepping to Bobby to see if he needed help.

 **spn**

Dag eased closer to Dean and looked into the bag curious to see what was in there. Dean took chalk from the bag and began to draw a sigil on the wooden floor. Dag stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a silver knife. He looked at it carefully and started to spar with it until Dean saw him.

"Whoa! No! No playing with the weapons." Dean told him holding his hand out for the blade. "You could hurt yourself or one of us."

Dag looked at him and kicked the floor with the toe of his shoe and finally handed it to Dean. He looked back into the bag and something else caught his eye and he started to pull it out. Dean huffed and pulled the bag out of his reach giving him a frown. He straightened up and dug around in his jacket pocket before pulling out a small IPod. Dean put an ear bud to his ear while turning it on. Music flowed into his ear and he adjusted the volume before kneeling down before Dag.

"These go in your ears?" he told Dag showing him how it went in his. Dag let him position the ear buds and a huge surprised look crossed his face as he listened to the music. "Maybe this'll keep you busy and out of my stuff."

Dag began to sway with the music and whistle softy as he started to move around the floor dancing and twirling and skipping. He threw his arms out and spun around a big smile on his face. He skipped and danced around before suddenly throwing himself at Dean and hugging his legs looking up in adoration at him.

"I think you made a friend." Sam laughed watching Dag cling to Dean tightly.

"Okay kid. I get it. You're welcome." he said patting his head a little embarrassed by Dag's attention. "Now stand back okay?" he told him steering him toward Sam.

Sam looked down at the Imp as he stood on tiptoes to see what Bobby was doing. He continued to listen to the music and humming softly to himself while reaching toward Bobby's bag.

"No Dag, don't mess with Bobby's things either." Sam cautioned him shaking his head at him. "Dag, would you like us to help you get home when we are done here?" Sam asked kneeling down beside Dag.

Dag looked up at Sam in wonderment and shook his head yes so fast his hat almost fell off and the ear buds fell from his ears. He stood tall and placed a hand over his heart and moved closer and placed a hand on Sam's chest over his heart chirping something out to him. He walked over to Dean and looked up at him motioning him to come down to his level. Dean knelt on one knee and watched as he did the same thing, placing a hand over his heart and then over Dean's repeating what he said to Sam. He turned to Bobby who was busy preparing the spell and pulled his hat off, placed a hand over his heart and bowed in reverence to him chirping softly before straightening back up.

"Thanks Dag, I think." Bobby told him looking through his bag before turning to Dean. "You have some graveyard dirt in the car?"

"Yeah, sure should be in the trunk. Here." Dean said throwing his keys to Sam. "Go get the dirt for Bobby."

"Alright." Sam said catching the keys in midair and heading for the door. He headed to the trunk of the Impala and began to look around for the graveyard dirt. Sam picked up the small bag hefting it in his hand when it suddenly dawned on him; his dream was playing out in front of him. He quickly turned and made a run for the house praying he wasn't too late. All he could picture was his dream playing out in his head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dag was watching Bobby with interest as he began to add ingredients to a brass bowl, checking the spell as he went. Dean stood nearby with his gun hanging loosely at this side waiting for Sam to come back. The air around them suddenly became cold and a chill ran down Dean's back as he turned toward the back of the room. Without warning, large splinters of wood were suddenly propelled toward Dean as he began to raise his gun. Dag cried in fright and launched himself at Dean just as Sam ran back into the room seeing all hell had broken loose.

Everything in the room seemed to move in slow motion as Sam had his gun up shooting toward the angry spirit with one hand and tossing the graveyard dirt to Bobby with the other. The spirit dissipated from the rock salt blast and Sam dropped the empty gun. He saw Dag collide with Dean sending them both to the floor in a heap with Dean's head hitting the floor hard enough to daze him and keep him down. His gun was knocked loose and lay between Sam and him and Sam made a dive for it, ready to defend his brother.

Bobby threw a match into the bowl while he began to recite the spell watching the flames shoot up and smoke began to billow from the bowl. He looked to the back of the room where the air began to shimmer and vibrate before a small swirling vortex started to form. A multitude of colors blended together and wove in and out getting faster and more threatening. The spirit reappeared only to slowly be drawn back toward the vortex that was getting larger. The spirit screamed madly and fought, trying to break the hold and get away. Sam dropped to the floor throwing himself over Dean's legs making sure neither was pulled toward the swirling, smoking vortex. The smoke from the bowl raced toward the vortex and was carried into its rolling and churning mass as the spirit was pulled in. Bobby quickly threw the last ingredient into the bowl and finished the spell with a firm, _**Il est fait, disparaître.**_ As suddenly as the vortex appeared it disappeared from the room leaving the hunters disoriented and ears popping as they tried to adjust to the change in the pressure in the room. Sam shook his head and crawled on his hands and knees to his brother's side.

"Dean!" he said too loud as he tried to shake the roaring from his ears. "You ok?"

Dean lay on the floor clutching Dag to his chest as he tried to understand what Sam was yelling at him. He saw the concerned look on his unfocused face and blinked his eyes quickly so the blurring would go away. He felt the weight of Dag on his chest and finally sat up, laying the Imp to the floor, looking at his brother as his ears popped allowing him to hear again.

"Can you hear me?" Sam yelled again swallowing hard trying to unclog his ears.

"Don't yell." Dean said looking down at Dag's still body. Blood began to pool around him and Dean looked at his hands seeing them darkened red with Dag's blood. He looked up at his brother with a look of disbelief and horror.

Sam looked on in shock as his dream faded and reality took its place and he was seeing the difference, it wasn't Dean's blood but Dag's that spread out from his body. He moved to the other side of Dag and looked down at the dying Imp.

"It's ok, don't try to move." Dean told Dag already seeing the light dimming in his eyes. He held his hand and watched him knowing there was nothing they could do to help the Imp.

Dag tried to smile and weakly lifted his hand to his chest and tried to raise it to Dean's. Dean leaned closer and helped him lay his trembling hand on his chest over his heart. It was Dag's way of showing a sign of friendship between the Imp and the hunter. It was an honor with his kind and it wasn't given easily. They had showed kindness and friendship toward the Imp where others wouldn't. Dag chirped weakly to him as coughed and breathed his last breath letting his eyes slowly close and his grip on Dean's hand went slack. Dean laid his small hand back on his chest and ran a finger down his cheek as the sorrow and grief spread through his mind.

"He saved my life." Dean whispered. "Why would he do that?" he cried when guilt washed over him.

"You were his friend." Sam said quietly straightening Dag's hat before laying a hand on his chest at his heart. He left it there for a moment bowing his head in sadness and thankfulness. Dag had saved Dean's life and it cost him his, there was no greater honor than that. He was a hero in Sam's book. A tear slid down his cheek that he wiped away before getting to his feet.

"You're bleeding Dean." Sam told him taking his arm to look at it.

"Nothin' just a scratch." Dean replied pulling it from Sam's grip. "I'm fine."

"Damn fool Imp!" Bobby grunted stepping to the brother's sorrow showing on his face as he looked down at Dag.

"We need to give him a hunter's funeral." Dean said slowly getting to his feet. "He might not have been one, but he had the heart of one."

"That's good, but let's try to get him home and let his people honor him." Bobby suggested.

"How'd we do that?" Sam inquired.

"I think there's a place not far from here where with the right spell we can summon those from his realm and let him be taken home."

"Where?"

"Why don't you two go check out of your hotel and meet me at these coordinates?" Bobby said scribbling onto a scrap piece of paper. "I'll take Dag with me and wait on you two."

"I'll get a blanket from the car." Sam said. He walked slowly from the room and headed back to the Impala to get the blanket from the back.

"Alright." Dean mumbled taking the paper and stuffing it into his jeans pocket.

Sam walked back in with the blanket and spread it out beside the still body. Dean took his legs as Sam slipped his hands under Dag's shoulders and lifted him onto the blanket. Dean saw the IPod laying nearby and picked it up placing it in Dag's still hands. Dean knew he couldn't use it again; it would be too painful. They straightened his body and carefully wrapped him up.

"I'll carry him to Bobby's car." Dean told Sam slipping his arms under the small body and picking it up. "Get our bag and let's get the hell out of here."

"Ok." Sam said giving his brother a worried look. He had hoped he would not see that lost, helpless look on his brother's face again. He stuffed the remaining things into the bag and hurried out after Dean. Even thought they had only known Dag a short time, he had grown on them. He was like a curious, mischief child from another realm.

 **spn**

Dean went first and Sam and Bobby followed behind him as he walked toward Bobby car. Bobby opened his back door so Dean could place the small body on the seat before straightening up and closing the door.

"You boys drive safe. I'll see ya in a couple of hours." he said getting in his car and pulling out.

Dean headed for the Impala and got in waiting for Sam to slip into the passenger seat before heading back to the motel to get their things and go meet Bobby. Dean was quite and Sam didn't try to carry on a conversation with him knowing he needed time to process what had happened. He could already see the guilt that was eating at his brother and hoped he could get him to talk about it and not let it fester and grow. He didn't want Dean losing any of the progress he had made these past few years and was going to keep a close eye on him.

 **spn**

"I need to look at your arm." Sam told him when he saw dampness of his jacket sleeve.

"It's fine." he growled back at him as he parked the Impala in front of their room.

"No it's not. From the looks, it's still bleeding. Don't need it getting infected Dean. It won't take but a few minutes." Sam insisted not backing down and following him into their room. "Sit. I'll get a wet towel."

Dean grunted madly but sat in the chair waiting for Sam to come back into the room. Sam snagged the first aid kit and sat it on the table. He waited as Dean removed his jacket and outer shirt so Sam could check out the wound. Sam took the wet towel and wiped the blood from his upper arm to inspect the gash. Dean hissed and clenched his jaw tightly and pulled away when Sam tried to pull a splinter from the wound.

"Hold still, there's a couple splinters that need to come out." Sam told him looking through the kit for the tweezers. He used an alcohol wipe to clean them before turning back to his brother's arm. "This may hurt."

"Just do it." he spat at him drawing in a deep breath and tensing.

Sam carefully wiped the gash again to see the splinters. He pulled the gash slightly open and clamped down on the jagged edge of the wood so he could pull it out. Dean ground his teeth together but didn't make a sound as Sam pulled another one out. He wiped the wound again and looked closely to be sure there wasn't any wood left in the gash before pouring peroxide over it. Dean cussed under his breath and bit his lower lip as Sam finished up with a butterfly bandage. He put a pad over the wound taping it down to keep it clean.

"Done, let me wash my hands and we can leave." Sam said getting up to put the first aid kit away before heading into the bathroom.

Dean glanced at his arm before putting his shirt back on and getting up to throw clothes into his duffel. Sam was out of the bathroom and scooping up dirty clothes to go in his duffel then looked around for any missed items. He closed it up and headed out after his brother, letting the door shut behind him.

 **spn**

"You find the location?" Dean asked him as he pulled from the motel parking lot.

"Yeah, it's about two hours away, heading back toward Sioux Falls. It's on the outskirts of Jerico Springs. Looks like it's in the middle of nowhere." Sam said looking at the atlas and pin pointing the coordinates. "Wonder why that place?"

"Don't know, guess Bobby had his reasons."

"You sure you don't want me to drive? If you don't feel..."

"I'm fine, will you quit asking me that?" he snapped wanting to keep his mind occupied so he wouldn't think about what had happened at the house.

"Dean, if y...?" Sam asked softly.

"I told you I was fine! Your hearing still messed up?" Dean asked in that tone of voice Sam knew too well and bit his lip to keep from saying anything else. Dean couldn't be pushed and Sam knew he would completely shut him out if he tried too hard, so he let it drop for now. He settled back into the seat and stared absently out the window as the scenery flashed by without him seeing it. It was a quiet trip to Jerico Springs as neither brother felt like talking.

 **spn**

Dean pulled the Impala behind Bobby's car that was pulled off to the side of the dirt road in a small clearing. He cut the car off and sat in the seat for a moment to gather his thoughts before getting out joining Sam and Bobby at his car.

"It's a short distance into the woods." Bobby told him looking off into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked following Bobby's gaze trying to see what he did.

"It's one of the places that they say has mystical powers. It's under a ley line and some say you can cross from one realm to another in theses places. If ya know what you're doing. I found a spell that should bring someone to the place an' hopefully they'll help us."

"Ley lines, I think I read something about them a while back." Sam said storing that away to research later.

"Can we just get this done?" Dean asked solemnly holding his emotions in check.

"Want me to take him?" Sam asked gently as Dean opened the back door of the car.

"No, I need to do this." Dean told his brother as he reached in to pick up the body. He carried Dag like a child, holding him close to his chest.

 **spn**

Bobby led the way into the woods, trying to pick the easiest route for them. They skirted around huge groves of bushes and vines venturing deeper into the shadowed and cooler area of the forest. The huge trees with their long, stout, leaf covered branches blocked out the harsh rays of the sun from reaching the forest floor. The fallen leaves and mulch quieted their steps letting them hear the noises and sounds of the forest surrounding them. They traveled for about thirty minutes before Bobby signaled them to stop and looked carefully around at the trees.

"Is this it?" Sam asked turning 360 degrees to survey the area, but not seeing anything that looked different than the woods they had walked through. He frowned when a strange sensation made his skin prickle and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. There was something in the air that seemed to charge it with electricity.

"You two stand back while I do the spell, don't know what it'll bring to the portal." Bobby told them as he began to remove items from his bag to use in the spell.

 **spn**

Dean laid the body on a bed of soft moss and went to stand by this brother looking warily around for any danger to them. He felt goose bumps rising up on his arms and fingered the gun in the waist band of his jeans. He was jumpy and on edge because he didn't know what to expect. Sam moved over beside him bumping his shoulder slightly to let him know he felt it too but to be cool and it'd be ok. Spoken words were not needed between the brothers to communicate; they had learned that a long time ago. They stood side by side watching Bobby closely as he mixed the herbs and strange ingredients before turning to Dean.

"Need a little of your blood son to complete the spell." Bobby told him pulling a small knife from his pants pocket.

"Ok." Dean said stepping to him and holding out his hand so he could take some blood.

Bobby made a nick in a finger and caught the blood in a small vial before releasing his hand and stepping back to the bowl. He let the drops of blood fall over the ingredients and began chanting in Latin before throwing a match into it setting it on fire. A multicolor flame engulfed the contents sending a dark grey smoke out into the trees before dying away. He sighed and began to pack up his things.

"What now?" Dean asked looking around for any signs of an opening.

"We wait." he told them finding a place to sit on a fallen tree. "Can't rush things like this, either they come or they don't."

"And if they don't?" Sam asked.

"Then we bury him near here and leave signs if anyone does come so they can take him. Might as well make yerselves comfortable, it might take a while. The other side don't quiet run on the same time as we do."

"I brought some waters." Sam offered holding one out for Bobby and one for Dean. They both accepted the waters as Sam found a spot to get comfortable in before opening a bottle of water for himself. He really hoped the wait wasn't going to be too long because he knew Dean was blaming himself for his death and the sooner they got his body to his realm, the sooner Dean could maybe move on. Sam tried to reach out to him but hit a barrier that Dean had around him. He didn't bother trying again knowing it wouldn't do any good until Dean was ready and he planned on being there for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so don't kill the writer, I loved Dag too but he did a noble thing saving Dean's life. Thank you for all the encouraging words and so glad you are enjoying the story so far. The roller coaster is climbing and will be going over the top shortly. Got another little twist to throw your way. As always, reviews are welcome. NC**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Isn't it amazing how one small character, in one chapter can be loved so quickly. I do hate that Dag had to die, but it was a noble, brave thing he did. Thank you for all who are following, favored and especially left me reviews. It let's me know I'm still on the right track and you are enjoying the read. We find out who comes for Dag and another twist is thrown in. Reviews are my motivator, if you haven't left one, even a few words, please do. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Dean paced the small clearing again and looked at his watch. It had been almost forty-five minutes now and nothing had happened. He felt like a caged animal wanting to get out and run away. Sam watched his brother feeling the anxiousness and tension wafting off him. He knew there wasn't anything he could say to him to make him not feel guilty about Dag's death. Even thought they hadn't known the Imp but for a short time, he had left a lasting impression on them.

"How much longer ya think?" he asked Bobby again for like the fifth time.

"Ya need a little patience son, it'll either happen or it won't. It not like there's gonna be a neon sign pointing to opening. We'll give it a while longer." Bobby told him watching him pace with impatience.

Sam suddenly stiffened when he felt the unknown beings surround them. He got up from his seat and stared hard into the trees trying to see any signs. Dean saw his movements and went to stand beside him, his gun already in his hand. He wasn't sure what Sam was feeling, but he never took it lightly. Sam had a sixth sense about these things and it had saved their butts several times.

Without warning three elves appeared from among the trees, their arrows notched and ready to shoot. Dean and Sam both had their guns out and pointed at the elves ready to defend themselves. Neither opposing parties moved as they stared each other down waiting to see who would be the first to back down or fire.

"Boys, easy now, stand down and slowly put yer guns away." Bobby told them as he stepped forward with his hands raised in front of him. "We mean you no harm."

The brothers glanced at him and carefully lowered their guns but never taking their eyes off the armed elves. Each one was dressed in soft leather, tan pants and the same color pull over shirts made of homespun cotton. Their long blonde hair was tied back at the nap of their necks and a thin leather band encircled there head. They were slim and agile looking and very capable of defending themselves if needed. Their age was hard to tell but Dean thought they looked young for an elf anyway. None lowered their bows as they kept the arrows trained on the hunters.

"Who's your leader?" Bobby asked them. "I would like to speak with him please."

One of the elves looked to another who nodded and suddenly melted into the forest disappearing almost instantly. The two remaining elves still had their arrows strung and pointed at the brothers, waiting for the other to return. It wasn't long before he stepped from the forest with another elf that was dressed similar, but had an air of authority about him. He was slightly taller than any of the others and wore a slim gold band around his head. He stepped toward the three hunters and slowly looked them over before speaking.

"Why have you summoned one to the portal? What is it a human would want from our world?" he asked boldly staring at Bobby hard knowing he was the alpha of the group.

"We called to ask your help to return one of the inhabitants of your world to his people." Bobby nodded toward the wrapped body of Dag.

"Did you kill him?" he asked stepping closer to Bobby only to have Sam and Dean tense ready to defend him.

"No, a vengeful spirit did that." Bobby replied holding his hand up to the guys. "He has been sending back to where he came from so he can't harm anyone else."

"He saved my life." Dean said stepping up to the elf. "He deserves to be returned to his kin and given a proper burial, one of honor and respect. He was a hero to freely give his life to save me."

The elf looked at Dean trying to determine if what he spoke was the truth. He saw no deceit or lying on his face, only grief and sorrow and determination. The leader of the elves only had contact with humans once before and it was not a pleasant experience. Yet these three men seemed different than the others. They seemed to know more about his kind and their world and didn't seem to pose any threat. They were treating one of their people with respect and honor.

"We were gonna try and help him get home." Sam added looking toward the covered body. "What he did saved my brother's life, the least we can do is get him to his family."

The older elf nodded to the archers who lowered their bows and put their arrows back in their quivers. They came to stand slightly back behind their leader waiting for further instructions.

"He's an Imp named Dag." Bobby explained. "I don't know how he got to our world or why or how he ended up in that abandoned house, but I know he should be taken back to his own kind for a proper burial. I hope you can do that for us."

"We will take him home." the leader said. "Why is it you would do this for one of our kind?"

"Because he has our deepest respect and we know what's right. He saved my boy here and for that I can't repay, but I can do this. I would hope someone would do the same for my boys if anything happened to them."

The elf spoke in his own language to his companions who quickly put together a pallet to carry the body on. They went to the wrapped body and started to move it, but was stopped by Dean.

"Be careful with him." he insisted picking up the Imp and gently laying it on the pallet before stepping back to allow them to pick it up. "Safe travels, little guy." Dean said laying a hand on his covered chest. "Not sure I was worth it." he said thinking no one heard the words, but was wrong, they had been heard. He stepped back quickly, not wanting the others to see the tears in his eyes. He turned and wiped them away with the back of his hand.

Sam stepped to the bundle and laid a hand on the blanket bowing his head in respect.

"Rest in peace my little friend, your act of bravery will not be forgotten."

"Thank you." Bobby told the leader before moving to Dag's body and mumbling a short prayer for his passage over before stepping away.

"You are unusual humans, not many would be so kind. We will go now and deliver him to his people as you want." he told them bowing slightly to Bobby before turning to leave.

The hunters watched as the elves moved into the trees and in the blink of an eye were gone back to their own realm with their charge. Bobby hoped there wouldn't be any ill feelings for the Imp's death. He didn't think his people would try to seek vengeance since the Imp did act on his own accord.

 **spn**

"Let's go home." Bobby told the boys squeezing each of their shoulders before heading back the way they hiked in.

The brothers looked at each other and back to the trees before following him back toward the cars. They were both ready to go home and take a few days off to recharge and come to terms with what had happened. The light was beginning to fade quickly under the trees as they trooped toward the road. All were at least happy that they were able to get Dag's body back to his realm and his people where it belonged.

Sam looked over at Dean as the ringing of a cell phone interrupted the quiet. He fumbled in his jacket pocket and pulled it out to answer it.

"Hello." Dean answered pausing to listen to the caller on the other end. "Ok, I'm on my way." he said hanging up. "Sammy, head back with Bobby, I'll be there in a couple of days." he addressed his brother before turning to head for the Impala without further explanation.

Sam saw the change in Dean's persona from one of sorrow and grief, to one of worry and concern. Dean couldn't get much by him and he knew that call was something he needed to know about. He stepped in front of his brother barring his path and put a hand to his chest to stop him before speaking. Maybe it was because he was still upset over Dag, Sam didn't know, but he lashed out at his brother angry he would even think about sending him away. He had had enough of this crap, that was the last straw, Sam got up in his face before ranting.

"Damnit Dean!" he growled at him, his anger and adrenaline now pumping through his system. "Are you that hardheaded? You're not gonna pawn me off on Bobby and go off on your own to god knows where. Don't you get it? We do things together and watch each other's backs. You're not leaving me behind, so get over it jerk, I **am** coming with you!" he said emphasizing his point by poking him in the chest with his finger with each of the last few words he said, a little harder than needed but he didn't care. He wanted Dean to understand that he wasn't being pushed to the sidelines, not now, not ever.

Bobby stood there letting the boys hash out their issues. He knew this was a time that they had to work out their differences themselves. Both were stubborn and hardheaded and sometimes he just wanted to slap them on the back of their heads to knock some sense into them. He would only step in if blood was shed and then kick both their asses. He listened to Sam rant while waiting for Dean to respond, his body tensing ready to separate them if needed.

Dean stood there letting his little brother rant on until he was done. He looked down at the finger poking him in his chest and his anger flared. He went to grab Sam's arm but Sam gracefully ducked under his grab for him and latched on to his arm, turning and pinning it behind Dean's back. He gripped his arm tightly in one hand and fisted his jacket and shirt with the other. Sam pressed lightly on a pressure point and Dean hissed softly from the pain.

"Stop it, there's no argument here, so are we going or not?" he asked putting a little more pressure on the arm to get his point across.

"Fine, now get off me!" Dean grunted pulling away when Sam let go of his arm and stepped back out of his reach. He wouldn't admit it to Sam but he was impressed with his move of pinning him.

"We'll be home later Bobby." Sam said striding away from the two toward the Impala. Neither saw the look of satisfaction on his face as he got in the passenger side of the car.

"You heard him, we'll see ya later." Dean shrugged heading off after his brother. He absently rubbed his arm as he followed Sam glad that his training had sunken in. He was seeing a different side of Sam and was proud of his brother for being a hard ass. He had tried to toughen him up over the years and it looked like he had done his job.

"Alright, be careful." he told them watching them walk away. "Damn idjits." he muttered to himself before heading for his car too. He knew Sam would call him when he got a chance and let him know what was going on. One thing that boy was, was very protective of his older brother. Dean was the one who people usually underestimated because he was calm, relaxed and showed no signs of emotion on his face as he prepared to fight. Sam was the calculating one who never spoke as he determined the best course of action in a split second and could take you out before you knew what hit you. Bobby swore his brain was a high tech computer as fast as he processed information at times. He knew they would look out for each other, no matter the situation. He got in his car and headed toward Sioux Falls and home.

 **spn**

"Are you ready to begin?" Missouri asked John as he sat at the table across from her. She had lit the blessed candles and incense that sat on the cloth covered in sigils.

"Yes more than you know." John said laying his open hands on the cloth waiting for her to clasp them.

"Very well, now close your eyes and open your mind. Let it drift on a sea of calm and warmth." she told him, waiting for him to relax and close his eyes before taking his hands.

Missouri closed her eyes and began to search and inch her way in to John's mind. She stopped for a moment when the air beside her was disturbed. Missouri felt it even though she couldn't see anything. There was someone else here with them. She let her power reach out but felt nothing evil or threatening from this being and continued her work with John. A soft touch caressed her cheek and she felt a surge of power course through her allowing her to amp her powers giving her more strength to help John heal. The angel stepped back from her and watched as she finished the ritual. John sat back exhausted in his chair when Missouri broke their contact.

"I think that's enough for today. You need to rest, let your mind absorb what we just did." she told him.

"That sounds good. I think I will go lay down for a few hours before dinner." he replied wearily pulling himself from the chair and walking slowly from the room.

Missouri waited until he was gone to look around the room and whisper softly.

"I know you're there and you helped. I'm not sure what you are but I do want to thank you. Will you show yourself?"

She heard a rustle of what sounded like wings and a breeze blew across her face as the angel disappeared knowing the time was not right yet.

"I guess not then." she commented to herself wondering what being helped her. "I'm still grateful anyway."

 **spn**

Before lying down, John shook a couple of aspirin from a bottle and swallowed them with a glass of water. He eased himself onto the bed and stretched out willing his body to unwind and relax. These sessions were draining for him, but they were allowing his mind to sort through all the mixed up memories and make sense of the past. He hoped that would allow him to move on and face the being with no name and destroy it once and for all. A plan was already formulating in his mind as he closed his eyes and let the quiet envelope him in its warm embrace. He did not feel the slight change in the air as the angel appeared beside the bed and looked down upon him. He could tell he was almost ready to take the next step and was glad. His role to play was important. Two fingers were gently pressed to John's forehead to allow for a peaceful sleep. He stepped away from the bed and was gone as John drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The Impala ate up the miles as Dean drove down the interstate toward their destination. Sam sat in the passenger seat silently watching the scenery fly by. He had already figured out they were heading for Grand Island and that meant something was going on with Aunt Fay. He knew Dean talked to someone at least once a week to see how she was and if they needed anything. Dean had told him she was declining in health and knew she probably wouldn't be here much longer.

"How bad is she?" Sam asked softly knowing how Dean felt about her.

Dean glanced sideways at his brother not surprised that he had figured out where they were going.

"She dying." he said bluntly holding back any emotions he felt.

Sam sucked in a quick breath hoping it wasn't that bad but knew Dean was holding his emotions in check. His heart broke feeling the underlying turmoil Dean was going through. Having this happen right after Dag was going to send him deep into the darkness of loss and despair. Sam knew he was gonna have to be strong for his brother and be there for him to guide him from the darkness.

"I'm sorry." he said softly knowing there wasn't anything he could really do or say to make it better for him, but he could be there when he needed him.

"We all knew it was comin'." he replied trying to make light of it so he could hide his true feelings.

"You don't have to pretend with me Dean. I know she means a lot to you."

"We need gas." he said checking the signs for the next gas station and ignoring his brother.

Dean was not ready to talk about what he was feeling right now and hoped his brother didn't try to make him talk now. He was not ready and wasn't sure he would be for a while. There were so many emotions tumbling around in his head he couldn't sort through them. He felt guilty that Dag gave his life for him and now to be losing someone else who was important in his life was leaving him feeling vulnerable and hurting. He didn't like these thoughts that left him feeling so useless and not able to stop what happened and what was going to happen. He knew his brother meant well but Dean needed to come to terms with this on his own.

Sam pinched his lips together annoyed with his brother, not wanting him to shut him out again. He didn't push him knowing it wouldn't do any good. Instead, he would wait knowing Dean would talk when he was ready. Right now he would bide his time and be there for his brother when he needed him. He had feelings for Aunt Fay too, but hadn't known her like Dean did. He was sad and worried hoping they wouldn't be too late and Dean would be able to say his goodbyes. This death on top of Dag's death was going to be very hard on Dean. All Sam could do was be there to catch him when he came crashing down.

 **spn**

It was dark when Dean pulled into Grand Island and drove to the section of town where he knew there was a safe place to leave the car. He parked and got out locking the car as he headed toward the entrance to a place that he had called home so long ago. He could feel his brother by his side, walking silently beside him. He could feel the strength and support Sam was emitting and drew on it knowing this was going to be hard for him. He didn't falter in his steps and he led them into the building and headed for the home Aunt Fay had created for those she though of as her children.

Dean and Sam stepped into the large room so many had called home and looked around. Most were sitting quietly in the common area and a few were gathered around the door to Aunt Fay's bedroom. Dean was suddenly caught in an embrace by Ollie who clung to him tightly as soft muffled sobs could be heard coming from him. Dean looked up and saw Ally standing nearby, her body was twitching and her hands were constantly in motion. He held out his other arm and she stepped into his embrace letting him hold her close. Sam swallowed hard as tears sprang to his eyes seeing his brother comforting them while controlling his own emotions.

"Dean, Sam glad you could make it." Preacher said quietly as he walked toward them. "Guys, let's let Dean and Sam go see Aunt Fay, ok?" he asked Ollie and Ally.

They both nodded yes and released Dean stepping into his arms for comfort now. Preacher nodded to Dean that he had them and to go on. Dean gave him a weak smile and slowly walked down to the bedroom door where Sarge stood waiting for them. It was all he could do making his feet cooperate and put one foot in front of the other.

"She's been waiting for you." he said moving aside but not before placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and giving it a warm squeeze. He shook Sam's hand and gave him a knowing look to let him know it was bad.

Dean and Sam stepped into the dimly lit room and saw the frail, thin body lying on the bed. They could hear the raspy, wheezy breathing of the woman laying there with her eyes closed. They stepped closer to the bed and she seemed to know someone new was there and opened her weary eyes to look up at the brothers. A warm smile creased her face as she looked up trying to raise her weak hand to them. Both boys knelt down by the bed. Dean reached and took her hand and Sam laid his hand over her other one lying on her stomach.

"Hey, heard ya wouldn't feelin' too good." Dean whispered to her returning her smile with one of his own.

"Dean, my boy." she said with some effort as she tried to draw in a wheezing breath. "Sam dear boy." she said directing her gaze to him for a moment.

"Hi Aunt Fay." Sam greeted her softly. He could see how far gone she was and was sure she was only hanging on until they got here.

"I knew you'd come to say goodbye."

"Don't talk like that..." Dean started to only be stopped by her.

"Dean honey, its ok." she got out before coughing a couple of times and gasping for air. "Could you get me some fresh water?"

"Sure." Dean replied pushing himself up to do her bidding.

Once he was out of the room Aunt Fay motioned Sam closer and he moved to where his brother had been so she wouldn't have to strain to talk loud.

"Sam, be there for your brother, he's going to take my passing pretty hard. He'll try to push you away, but don't let him." she instructed him. "While he was with us, I loved him like he was my own. You don't let him give up, you keep him grounded and let him know he is needed and loved." she insisted gripping his hand as tightly as she could.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there for him. I'm not losing him after finally finding him." he told her rubbing her hand gently. "I've got his back, always." he assured her.

"He's changed so much, you coming into his life has been a good thing, you two need each other to be whole."

"I'll take care of him." he whispered to her as Dean came back in the room with a cup of water.

"Here you go." Dean said coming back into the room with some water.

"We'll be ok." Sam whispered to her while leaning over and kissing her cheek before moving so Dean could take his place.

Dean brought the straw to her lips and held the cup so she could sip the water. He helped her hold her head up slightly so she could take in some water before lowering it back to the pillow. He sat the glass on the night stand and took her cool hand again.

"I'm gonna go check on the others." Sam said giving Aunt Fay's hand one final gentle squeeze. "I love you." he told her before backing away and stepping from the room knowing Dean needed his time with her. He needed to say his good byes to have closure. Sam was sure she was not long for this world and hoped her journey to the next was peaceful.

 **spn**

"Child I know my life is almost over, but don't be sad, it was a good one. I have had so many children that have passed through these doors just like you." she told him looking up into his grief stricken face. "I knew you were someone special when I found you so long ago and you never disappointed me."

"I don't wanna lose you." he whispered trying to hold it together. "Thanks for savin' me an' givin' me a family when I had nothin'..." he told her as his voice cracked on the last words.

"You are one of my sons Dean, I'm so proud of the man you've grown into." she told him lovingly cupping his face with a trembling hand.

Dean leaned into her hand as tears slipped from his eyes to drip down his cheeks. Three times now he had lost the mother figure from his life; his birth mother, his foster mother and now Aunt Fay and still it never got any easier. It was as if fate was determined that he was not to have a mother in his life. His head was still bowed when he felt her grip tighten on his hand for a moment before it went limp.

"Let your bro'er...He'p child..." she said as her breathing got worse and she started gasping for air.

"Sarge!" Dean yelled when he saw her distress not sure what to do. "Preacher!"

Sarge and Preacher hurried into the room with the others standing outside waiting. Dean looked up at them for help as Aunt Fay's breathing slowed, then finally came to a stop. Preacher and Sarge knelt on either side of Dean and bowed their heads in respect of her passing. Preacher pulled Dean into his embrace as he bit back his sobs but couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely. They stayed like that for several minutes before getting up, Preacher keeping an arm around Dean's shoulder for support and comfort. Sobs and small cries of sorrow and grief were heard from the others standing outside the door. Sam had Ally and Ollie in his arms trying to comfort them as he looked at his brother being sure he was taken care of for now. Preacher nodded to him that he had Dean and not to worry about him. Sam nodded back his thanks as he continued to hold Ollie and Ally while his own tears dripped down his face unhindered.

 **spn**

The small mix matched family stood close together trying to comfort one another as Sarge and Preacher stood at the front ready to scatter Aunt Fay's ashes out across the lake in the park where she loved to feed the ducks. She had been a regular at the lake for years and the ducks would always be waiting on her everyday to get their feeding of bread. Dean looked around at the unfamiliar faces of those that Aunt Fay had helped over the years that had come back to pay their respects. He didn't realize how many lives had been touched by her kindness and knew she was going to be missed.

"You brought this family together and kept us that way all these years Aunt Fay. Members have come and gone and you gave each of us your love and kindness and a family when we had none. It was your strong will and back bone that kept this family going all this time. Some were given a second chance because of you, others were given a home when they had no one. We all loved you and will continue your mission to help those in need. Until we meet again dear lady may you watch over us." Preacher spoke turning to Sarge who began to spread her ashes in the water to float away on the current.

Whispered _goodbyes_ and _I love you_ were heard from the others as they said their final farewells to a woman all considered like a mother to them. Roses were tossed into the water to float on the surface and slowly drift away with the soft breeze blowing along the top of the lake. Sam stood by Dean's side knowing he was hurting but was putting up a good front. They were heading out after this and Sam was already working on a plan in his head. He was sure Dean would object so he wasn't going to tell him until it was too late and he couldn't stop it. He had already talked with Josh and got his ok.

 **spn**

"You take care of yourself Dean." Sarge told him pulling him into a bear hug.

"I will." he told him from the folds of his arms.

"Stop back by whenever you can." Preacher added.

"We will." Sam told him accepting his hug.

"You two be careful out there and look out for each other."

"We will, take care of everyone. If you need us, you know how to reach us." Dean said with a nod of understanding that he would been here if he was needed.

Dean and Sam walked back to the Impala a sense of loss settling over both of them. Dean was brooding in his own world and didn't notice when Sam sidled up beside him and lifted his keys from his jacket pocket.

"I'm driving." Sam announced to him.

"What did you do?" Dean fussed patting his pocket and realizing his keys weren't there.

"Just honing my skills." he said shaking the keys at him. "C'mon, we're gonna make a slight detour before heading to Bobby's."

"Give me the keys." Dean demanded holding out his hand.

"No, nope, not happening. Now get in the car and let's go, I wanna get there before dark." Sam said getting in the driver's seat waiting on Dean to get in the passenger seat.

After a few choice words muttered under his breath at his little brother, Dean dropped into the passenger seat, a pout on his face as he stared straight ahead pissed off at him. Sam didn't bother trying to talk to him; he knew it would be like talking to a brick wall. Dean was just going to have to get over it. They both needed a few days to unwind and recharge away for everyone and everything. He knew a place that Josh and Emily used to take him that would be perfect. It was quiet, out of the way and only four hours away, maybe a little less if he pushed it. He glanced sideways at his brother's profile and saw how weary and exhausted he was. Sam turned on the radio to some soft music to fill the void of silence in the car. He heard his brother shifting in his seat and stole another glance to see him leaning his head against the side window and letting the familiar motion of the Impala lull him to sleep. Sam smiled at his brother and turned back to the road deciding the quickest and best route to take. He took out his phone when he was sure Dean was asleep and dialed Bobby to update him and let him know where they were going. He looked over at Dean before speaking softly into his phone telling him about Aunt Fay's passing. Dean's mouth hug open slightly as he snored softly, his head moving slightly with the motion of the car. Being in his Baby gave him a sense of comfort and peace allowing him to shut down his mind of everything that had happened the past few days. He was floating on a sea of darkness, numbed to the point of not feeling anything at the moment. He trusted his brother, but that didn't mean he still wasn't pissed at him.

* * *

 **A/N: As always, thank you for reading my creation. Reviews are always welcome. NC**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The next couple of chapters is going to have some bro moments so everyone can catch their breath and relax until the next twist comes alone. Thank you so much for all the support for this story. I love how everyone felt about Aunt Fay passing. When I can elicit that kind of reaction I feel I've done my job writing. Enough from me, enjoy the read and as always reviews make my day. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 20** Sam pulled into the gas station to fill up the Impala and to run into the grocery store for some food for a couple days so they wouldn't have to leave the cabin at all. Dean began to stir when the car stopped and its purr died.

"I'm getting gas and some supplies. We're almost there." Sam told him as he got out to pump the gas.

Dean gazed around bleary eyed having no earthly idea where they were and for that matter didn't really care. His mind was still shut down and he couldn't think at the moment so he closed them back and slipped back into a doze letting his brother take the lead and do whatever his secret agenda was.

Sam filled the car and pulled over into the parking lot of the store. He checked his brother and saw he had gone back to sleep deciding to let him rest and run in alone. He picked up food for at least four days being sure to get his brother a pie in hopes to appease him for more or less kidnapping him. He checked out and carried his bags of groceries to the car and headed on to the cabin.

 **spn**

"Hey bro we're here." Sam called to his brother giving his shoulder a shake before getting out.

"H're w'ere?" Dean slurred rubbing his eyes and waking up his body. He stepped from the car and took in his surroundings surprised to see the small cabin nestled in some trees by a sparkling, calm lake. He turned to see his brother carrying bags into the open cabin door and coming back out for the duffels.

"You coming inside?" Sam asked him as he paused in the doorway. "We can go check the lake out after I get the food put away or you can go on down and I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok." Dean said seeing a path that looked like it led to the lake out from the cabin and strolled that way.

 **spn**

He started down the path taking in the fresh air and the solitude of the place. He didn't see or hear anyone else around, but was sure there were other cabins somewhere. The path suddenly curved back on itself get narrower before it opened and put him by the lake. There was a small beach to one side of the lake and a dock that jutted out onto the water just above it. The water barely had a ripple on it, except when a fish or turtle disturbed the surface and it reflected back the trees and the clouds that floated across the blue sky on its surface. Dean sat down on a built in bench on the dock and took in the beauty all around him. Sometimes he got so tangled and caught up in life that he forgot to allow for the simpler things it had to offer. It was amazing how much beauty there was out there that was free for the taking, if you just stopped and took the time to look. He sensed his brother nearby even though he didn't make a sound as he hiked down the path. Sam stepped up on the dock and took a seat beside his brother holding out an ice cold beer and a pair of sunglasses. Dean accepted the offerings and slid the glasses on before he twisted the lid off the beer so he could drink some of the cold liquid. It felt good on his dry throat even if it did burn slightly on the way down. He was glad Sam had thought of the glasses; they helped with the brightness of the sun and its reflection off the water. Sam didn't say anything as he relaxed and gazed out across the lake sipping his beer and remembering some of the previous times he had been there. He remembered coming here when he was young and staying most of the time in the water or on the beach basking in the sun to dry off. Those summers he was as brown as a nut and didn't have a care in the world. He knew every inch of this place from all his exploring, including the best hiking trails. When he wasn't out exploring the woods around the cabin, he was reading books of all kinds, doing complicated puzzles and crosswords. Sam's mind was like a sponge absorbing every bit of knowledge he could. There was no television at the cabin, only a radio that Esmee would turn on to listen to some music while she cooked or cleaned or sat on the deck to read. It was a short time later before Dean finally spoke to him in a quiet voice almost afraid to disturb the quietness surrounding them.

"Where are we?" Dean finally asked breaking the silence between them.

"A cabin Josh and Emily own. I called them to be sure it was ok to use." Sam answered. "We're in the southern part of Wyoming."

"So you use to come here with them?"

"Yes, during the summer we'd spend a couple of months here until school started back. Well Emily and me would stay, Josh would take three day weekends and join us. He did take two weekends during the summer off and this is where we spent them. That was usually the only vacations we'd take for the year."

"Are there any neighbors?"

"There's a couple more cabins probably three or four miles on the other side of the lake."

"Surprised there's not more."

"The guy who owns all the land won't sell. He wants to keep it wild and natural. He has a place at the other end of the lake and only sold a few lots to some friends. Josh bought ten acres and had this cabin built here by the lake. He calls it his place of solitude."

"Wow." Dean said resting back against the dock railing. "It's like you have your own little piece of Heaven here. This is awesome dude."

"There's some fishing gear if you wanted to try fishing maybe tomorrow. We'd have to dig some worms for bait, but that shouldn't be too hard. Oh and you can go swimming, but the water might be a little cold right now. Wasn't that warm in the summer either, but it felt so good after all hot and sweaty." he chuckled. "It's got a couple of decent hiking trails too behind the cabin."

"I think I can do without freezing my balls off." Dean replied after sticking his hand in the water by the dock. No way was he getting in that cold water unless it was a life or death situation.

"Fine with me, figured we could laze around for a few days, give us a chance to wind down and digest all that's happened. We don't have to worry 'bout anyone or anything, it's just you and me bro."

"You know, every now and then you come up with a good idea." Dean praised his brother.

Sam laughed at his comment and mumbled under his breath, "Jerk."

"I heard that bitch." Dean smirked back at him a smile twitching on him lips as he bantered with his brother.

 **spn**

The sun was warm on his skin and a cool breeze blew in from the lake making it comfortable to be sitting directly in the warmth of its rays. He leaned his head back absorbing the rays and letting it loosen up his entire body. He breathed in the clean, fresh air catching a scent of pine, honeysuckle and other woodsy odors. Time could be standing still for all he knew but it didn't matter to him at this very moment, he just wanted to bask in the quiet, the solitude, the peace this place emitted. He didn't have to think or worry about anything in the future; it would come at them soon enough.

"Don't wanna stay out here too long and get sun burnt." Sam cautioned him knowing how easy that could happen without you even realizing you were getting burnt. "Believe me, I know from experience."

"So what's for dinner tonight?" he questioned when a small rumble made him realize he hadn't had anything to eat since an early breakfast and from the position of the sun, it was late afternoon. He sat up and stretched his warm body trying to get the stiffness out as he listened to his brother spout then menu for tonight.

"I got a couple of nice thick steaks and baking potatoes, sautéed onions, salad and yes I got you a pie."

"You're a good brother."

"I have to be to put up with your crap."

"And you just popped that bubble. Well c'mon, my stomach's tellin' me its hungry." he said as his stomach growled again but louder this time.

"Yeah, I agree you're starting to sound a little scary dude." Sam laughed getting up to head back to the cabin.

He knew Dean would want to do the steaks and he could take care of everything else. Sam had turned on the power and water so the hot water heater could heat up, the fridge get cold and to use the ceiling fans to help circulate the air the cabin. It was starting to get cool enough that they wouldn't need the a/c while they were here. He could already tell a difference in Dean after only the short time they had been here and he was glad. Come here had been the right choice to make, he was glad he remembered it.

 **spn**

"Man that hit the spot." Dean sighed as he pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair rubbing his too full stomach. "I haven't ate that much in ages."

"Did you even taste it before swallowing it whole?" Sam asked looking over to see Dean was already finished. One thing his brother didn't do was mess around when the food was good. He wondered sometimes if it was because he was homeless all those years ago and never knew where his next meal was coming from.

"Hey! I was hungry." he shot back getting up to rinse his plate and put it in the sink. "Hurry up; I wanna see the light show tonight. Down by the lake will be perfect for it."

"Ok, ok, I'm almost done." Sam said forking the last of his baked potato in his mouth and getting up to put his dishes in the sink too. "There's some folding chairs in the storage space we can use." he told him snagging some keys from a rack by the door. They stopped and grabbed a couple of chairs and headed back down to the dock. The stars were coming out in all their brilliance as they settled in their chairs to take in the show. They didn't talk, it wasn't needed, they just watched the beauty unfold before them. It was Mother Nature at her best and she was giving them a spectacular show tonight. They stayed out there for over an hour until the bugs started biting and headed back to the cabin.

 **spn**

"There's two bedrooms, one with a queen and one with twins, take your pick." Sam told him already getting sleepy from the drive, fresh air and a full stomach. "The bathroom is at the end there which is where I'm heading. I'm gonna probably turn in too."

"You can have the queen." Dean told him after looking into each bedroom. He knew Sam would be more comfortable in a queen and didn't mind the twin bed. He had learned to sleep about anywhere growing up plus living on the streets.

"Ok then, I'll see ya in the mornin'." Sam said trying to suppress a big yawn.

"Yeah me too." he nodded. "'Nite Sammy, and thanks for this."

"Goodnight Dean and you're welcome." Sam said heading for the bathroom.

He wanted to see if Dean would open up and talk but that could wait until tomorrow. He was just glad to see him relaxing and some of the stress and tension fading away. Coming here was a good idea and he was glad it was working out like he planned. They both needed this down time after the two losses they had suffered so close together, Dean more than Sam. Sam knew Dean felt guilty about Dag's death. The Imp had given his life to save Dean's and for that they could never repay his sacrifice and to lose Auth Fay really beat Dean down. Sam paused long enough to gaze into the other bedroom to see Dean stretched out on one of the twin beds, eyes closed. He didn't bother disturbing him and strolled into the other bedroom partly closing the door, wanting to leave it open in case Dean needed him.

 **spn**

The night noises drifted in through the open window as Dean lay on top of the quilt on the twin bed. He could feel the soft stir of the air from the ceiling fan making the room comfortable. A creak in the floor alerted him that his brother was done in the bathroom, but he didn't move. He wanted to enjoy the peace and solitude for a few minutes more before getting up to take care of his nightly routine. He knew Sam was worried about him after everything that happened. It was still hard for him to open up and talk, even with Sam. He knew he meant well and wouldn't push him if he told him to back off. With a soft sigh, Dean pushed himself up off the bed and headed for the bathroom. He liked this place. It was simple and had an air of comfort and family about it. He noticed the pictures on the wall in the family room, showing Sam at different ages. It was strange to see the progression of Sam's childhood laid out on the wall. It saddened him that he had missed out on that part of Sam's life, but he put it aside knowing his brother deserved that life.

 **spn**

Sam wasn't sure what woke him as he rolled over and reached for the gun under his pillow at the same time. He looked around the room and didn't see anything out of place or a threat. He laid still and listened closely trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. Sam threw himself from his bed and ran to the other bedroom and his brother. He looked on as Dean strangled trying to breath. His eyes were tightly shut and he was panting and gasping for air as he arched his head and stiffening his whole body. Sam sat down beside his brother unsure if he should try and wake him or not. He put a hand on his arm and rubbed it slowly as he began to whisper to him.

"Dee, hey man its ok, calm down you need to breath." Sam encouraged him. "I'm here bro. I'm here."

Sam put a hand to his chest and rubbed small circles hoping to get his breathing to even out. Dean seemed to sense him there and began to let his breathing even out as Sam continued to rub his chest for a few minutes longer until Dean had relaxed and rolled over hugging his pillow and snoring softly, the nightmare gone now. He laid a hand on his back and closed his eyes letting himself reach out for his brother, searching in the vastness for his shining light. He touched his soul for a brief moment only to assure Dean he was not alone before withdrawing. Sam stood and looked down at his brother for a few minutes to be sure whatever he had been dreaming wouldn't come back before quietly easing from the room to go back to bed. He thought about sleeping the rest of the night on the other twin, but didn't want to explain why to Dean in the morning. He left both doors open so he could hear his brother if he needed him again. With a long sigh, Sam settled back in bed and closed his eyes willing his mind to shut down and found the door to dreamland once again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Birds were chirping happily outside the window as Dean squinted open one eye open to see daylight shining in around the curtains. He noticed the bed beside him empty and tensed for a moment until he remembered Sam had brought him to this cabin and he had slept in the other room last night. With a sigh, he relaxed and listened to the new noises around him, picking out and naming all he could, getting familiar with them. The hunter in him never completely shutting off. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee drifted up the hall and he knew his brother was up fixing breakfast. He pushed himself from the bed and headed for the bathroom first, before going back to his room to change clothes.

Soft music was playing on the small radio sitting on the counter as Sam bustled from counter to stove in his food preparation. He looked up as Dean made his way into the kitchen and smiled.

"Good you're up, coffee's hot and I've almost got breakfast done." he said sitting an empty cup beside the coffee pot.

"Thanks." he mumbled pouring a cup and carefully sipping the hot liquid to wake him up. "What time did ya get up dude?"

"Early, always do when I'm here. Something 'bout this place just makes me wanna enjoy every minute I can of it. I've already gone for a run and showered." he said pouring eggs into a pan to cook.

"Damn, you make me tired just listening to you talk about that. Do I smell bacon?" Dean asked sniffing the air and looking toward the stove but not seeing any.

"Yep, learned how to cook it on the grill so it doesn't smell up the house. Go on sit, I'll have it on the table soon as the eggs are done." Sam told him nodding to the already set table.

Dean pulled a chair out and sat down waiting on Sam to bring the food. He didn't have long to wait as Sam sat a platter of bacon and eggs and plate with toast on the table. He looked in the fridge and found jam and pulled out a carton of cut up fresh fruit. He refilled his cup and took his place by his brother, touched that he waited on him before filling his plate and starting to eat.

"Looks good Sammy." Dean complemented him as he dished bacon and eggs onto his plate before passing the platter to Sam.

"Thanks, I use to cook breakfast all the time when Emily went in early." he said absently as he spooned eggs and a couple of pieces of bacon onto his plate.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Dean asked as he munched on a piece of bacon.

"Don't know, we could take a hike or see if the fish are biting. What would you like to do?"

"You know, I'd like to try fishing. Never got to do much of that growing up." Dean decided snagging a piece of toast and biting off a chunk. "Let see how many worms we can drown."

"In that case, when I'm finished I'll dig us some worms." Sam told him forking a piece of fruit from the container and taking a bite. "There's a cooler in the laundry room we can pack some drinks and snacks."

"I'll clean up the dishes and pack that while you do the wormy thing. Deal?"

"Deal." Sam chuckled to himself, happy his brother was unwinding. He knew Dean didn't to have much of a childhood and was glad to do whatever he wanted over the next few days. "Maybe we'll catch dinner for tonight."

"Do you know how to clean them and all that crap?" Dean asked him curious to know. There was still a lot about him he didn't know and wanted to learn more about that. He tried to picture Sam as a kid and learning how to do things like that.

"Yes, Josh showed me, the worse part is pulling the guts out..."

"Dude! I'm eating here." Dean chastised him before joining him in laughter.

The brothers talked about nothing until they had finished eating. Dean gathered the dishes and went to the sink to start washing them. Sam reached around him and washed his hands before heading out to the storage shed to get the shovel and a container for the worms.

 **spn**

"Dude! Are you sure these things aren't baby snakes?" Dean asked holding up a worm that had stretched out like eight inches.

"No, they're red wigglers." Sam laughed as he hooked a half a worm onto his hook. He expertly tossed it out into the lake and reeled it in until it clicked. He settled into his chair and watched the float bobbing gently on the water's surface as a breeze blew across the lake ruffling his hair and cooling his face.

"Bet I catch the one first." Dean said flipping his pole and casting the line in the opposite direction as his brother. He set the line and plopped down in a chair beside him.

"You're on, what do I win?"

"If you happen to win, I'll cook dinner tonight."

"I'm pretty sure that's a sure thing." Sam mocked his brother as he reeled in his line slightly trying to attract a fish.

"Oh I don't know." he shot back watching his float as it moved slightly. He tensed slightly waiting for the bait to be taken before setting the hook and winning.

"Got one!" Sam cried standing up and reeling his line in.

"Yeah!" Dean grunted when his float was dragged under and his line went tight. He began to reel it in feeling the fish fighting on the other end. "Oh baby! I got a fighter with this one."

"Me too, so its fresh fish tonight for dinner?" Sam asked working on getting his line close enough to grab the fish. "I'd say this is a keeper." he said holding up his catch.

"Mine too." Dean grunted reaching to snag the line and pulling the fish out of the water. "You got a stringer?"

"In the box. Think one more that we can split will be enough for a meal?"

"Yeah, these are good size fish." Dean said holding his fish up. "I win, mine's bigger."

"Not touching that line." Sam snickered while putting his fish on the stringer. "Whoever catches the next biggest one, we'll keep; any others can be thrown back."

"Sounds good, hand me another of those wormy snakes."

"Catch." Sam called tossing a worm at his brother.

"Sonovabi..." Dean cussed as the worm landed on his neck and started to quickly wiggle around before he could get it off. "Don't press yer luck bro." he sneered at Sam who was doubled over laughing hard at his fancy footwork while he tried to catch the squirming worm before it went down his shirt front.

"Man..." Sam gasped wiping his eyes as tears ran from them and catching his breath. "I didn't know ya could move like that."

"You're so funny smart ass." he grunted tossing his line back out onto the water as he absently wiped at his neck again to get the slim off it.

"It'll be warming up in another hour. I figured we'd call it quits and head back to the cabin. I'll clean the fish and get them ready to cook tonight. Unless you wanna clean them?"

"No, that's ok. Not really the fish cleaning type of person. You go right ahead there."

"Just thought I'd offer." he shrugged. "There's a really nice waterfall we could hike to this afternoon if you want. It's only like thirty minutes away."

"This is your party, I'm game." he said fishing a drink from the cooler and taking a long swallow. After Sam got seated, Dean tossed a drink his way and they both settled back waiting for the fish to bite. Sam couldn't be more content than how he felt right now. He has his brother by his side and they could both relax and enjoy the peace and quiet of this place. This could be their place of solitude to come to when they needed to escape and let it heal them.

 **spn**

"Did I ever tell ya I don't really like hiking?" Dean huffed as he pulled up beside Sam.

"This is the only bad part, the rest is easy." Sam told him. "We're almost there."

"This better be worth it." Dean mumbled to himself as he caught his breath and trudged on behind Sam.

Ten minutes later the trail opened up and ended at a river with a double waterfall at one end. The water cascaded over moss covered rocks and formed pools at the bottom where mist was hanging in the air forming rainbows as the sun struck the drops of water sprayed up at the bottom. Boulders made a natural dam at the bottom of the falls forming a large pool of sparkling water.

"Well?" Sam asked pausing to take in the beauty of the place.

"Wow! You were right, it is breathtaking." Dean said taking in the waterfall and the fast flowing water.

"C'mon, I know a great way to cool off." Sam told him heading down the bank toward the falls. When he was closer, he stopped and dropped his pack so he could take off his boots and clothes. With only his briefs on, Sam carefully stepped out onto the rocks and stepped off into the water. He disappeared into the water and Dean waited for his head to pop up. He scanned the surface and still didn't see him.

"Sam!" Dean cried out throwing his pack down and quickly jerking his shoes off before heading for the water only to see Sam's head pop up as he turned smiling at him.

"C'mon Dee, its great!" he called to him.

"Damn kid, you know you almost gave me a heart attack." Dean grumbled as he pulled his clothes off and followed Sam's path to the edge. He looked down at the water before stepping off and plunging into it. "Shit! You didn't tell me it was ice water." he yelled when he surfaced wiping water from his face to glare at his brother.

"Why spoil the surprise?" Sam laughed splashing water at him.

"Oh you're so dead." Dean growled making a dive at Sam and pushing him under the icy spray.

Sam came up sputtering and slinging water as the brothers had a water fight until both were exhausted. They pulled themselves up on a couple of warm rocks to lay in the sun, letting it dry their briefs and skin and to catch their breath.

"Dee?" Sam asked carefully looking over at his brother.

"Mmm...wh't?" he mumbled.

"Do you wanna like, talk about anything? I know the last few days have been pretty rough for all of us. You know I'm here for ya. It's ok to be sad and grieve; both of them meant a lot to both of us. But you knew Aunt Fay a lot longer than I did. I know she wouldn't want you holding all this inside you. Let me help shoulder the burden bro."

Dean shielded his eyes and looked over at his brother's prone body stretched out of the rock. He knew Sam was giving him an opening to download his troubled mind. Sam didn't say anything else as he waited to see if Dean would talk. He didn't insist or push knowing that wouldn't do any good with Dean, he would completely shut him out and Sam wouldn't have a chance then. He kept his eyes shut and let Dean come to him in his own time.

"I don't understand why that Imp would do that for me." Dean whispered almost afraid to say it too loud. "I was nothing to him, he didn't really know me, other than I gave him candy. It's just hard to understand his reasoning."

"You're wrong Dean. You showed kindness and friendship to him when he was lost and alone. He gave it back in the most unselfish way possible. He saved your life." Sam explained to him. "He was lost and we agreed to help him find a way home when there was no one else to help him. I can't say for sure why he did it, but I think it was out of friendship and possibly a touch of love. Maybe he saw something in us that he didn't with other humans? We won't ever really know, we just have to accept his actions for what they were, his actions. Maybe he was put there to save you."

"My life is no more important than his was."

"That may be true Dean, but it was his choice that he did save you. No one forced him; he did what he thought was right and I thank him every night for his sacrifice in saving you, when I couldn't." he said, his voice and head dropping with the last few words.

"Don't do it Sammy, I know if you could of, you would of done the same thing, so there's nothing for you to feel guilty about. I could of lost you back there an' that scared the crap out of me." he explained softly, finding his hands awfully interesting so he wouldn't look at Sam. "I don't know what I would of done if somethin' happened to you."

"It wasn't your time Dee an' it wasn't mine either." Sam told him. "I know Aunt Fay's passing hit you hard on top of Dag's. I know she was very, very special to you. She was there for you when you had no one else and gave you a family and a home."

"She was. Aunt Fay never treated me like a kid you know, she saw me as an adult. She let me make my own decisions and was never judgmental. She kept me grounded and encouraged me to look beyond what I didn't have and concentrate on what I did have. She was one smart human being. I looked at her like the mother that I lost, I guess. She filled that void for me. She helped me to grow mentally, emotionally and physically and for that I will be forever grateful." Dean said as his voice cracked at the end and he fought the tears that pooled in his eyes. He sat up and looked deep into the falling water letting it wash away his grief and to hide his tears from his brother.

"I'm gonna miss her too. She was definitely one very amazing lady and she helped so many in her lifetime. It was like she was put here to help those no one else would. I'm so glad she found you and took you under her wing. I think you're a better person because of her and she helped you get one step closer to finding me." Sam replied.

"She was a rose among the thorns." Dean whispered as a soft sob escaped his lips before he could stop it and he tried to stifle the next one with a half hearted cough.

"She'll always be with you in your heart and I'm sure she'll be watching over both of us now." Sam told him sitting up and sliding closer beside Dean barely touching his shoulder and arm so he would know he wasn't alone, but not close enough to intrude on his thoughts. Sam knew it was hard for Dean to talk about feelings and he was lucky he had opened up as much as he did. They sat like that looking out across the water until Dean got his emotions under control again and was able to talk.

"Thanks bro." Dean said butting Sam's shoulder gently with his as he said it. "You were right, this down time is what we both needed."

"You do know I'm the smarter brother right?" Sam quizzed to get a shove by Dean almost landing back in the water. They jostled for a few minutes as their laughter filled the clearing before settling back down.

The brothers sat on the rock letting the sun warm their bodies not saying anything just gazing at the flowing current and the clouds of mist that danced along the bottom of the falls forming multicolored arches. Nothing could of made this day more perfect than how it was right now.

"C'mon bro, if we stay out here any longer both of us are going to be burnt." Sam finally said getting up and holding out a hand to his brother. "Let's head back."

"Yeah, was starting to feel a little toasty there." Dean said letting Sam pull him up and heading back to his pile of clothes. "I'm getting kinda hungry too."

"When are you not hungry?" Sam laughed as he pulled on his jeans and tee shirt, looking around for his socks and boots.

"All this fresh air and exercise has given me an appetite." Dean answered pulling his tee shirt over his head and sitting down to put on his socks and boots.

"So you up to manning the grill?"

"Please-e-e, wouldn't have it any other way!" he scoffed grabbing his pack and following his brother back to the trail. "When have I ever said no to grill work?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my creation, as aways love to read your thoughts, please review. NC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The familiar growl of the Impala had Bobby looking up from the book he was reading breathing a sigh of relief that his boys were back and in one piece. He had talked to Sam a couple of nights ago after Dean had gone to bed and got the low down of what was going on. Bobby was grateful that Sam was there for his brother and helped him through it. He got up and headed for the door to greet his wayward sons.

"Hey Bobby!" Sam called getting out of the passenger side of the car and waving to the older man that he thought of as a father figure.

Bobby noticed that both boys were sporting the starts of a nice tan and both were looking relaxed and rested for a change.

"Ya made good time, glad to have both of you back. The house seemed empty without ya here."

"Brought you some fresh fish for dinner." Dean smiled holding up a cooler he pulled from the back seat.

"Did you catch any of them?"

"Of course!"

"He didn't even fall in once." Sam teased grabbing their bags and ducking a swat from his brother.

"Well get on in here, there's a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen or beer's in the fridge."

"Beer sounds good to me." Dean said heading inside ahead of Sam and Bobby. "I'll put the fish in the fridge."

"He doing ok?" Bobby asked quietly before Sam went inside.

"Yeah Bobby, he's good." Sam replied knowing how much he cared about his brother. He headed on inside and took their bags upstairs and came back down to join them in the kitchen. Dean pushed a beer toward him as he sat down at the table. "Thanks." Sam said accepting the offering and taking a small sip.

"So you really caught some fish?" Bobby questioned looking at Dean's relaxed and tan face. From his knowledge, he knew Dean hadn't got the chance to do things like that growing up.

"Don't be so surprised old man; it was pretty easy with those snake worms Sammy found. They could almost lasso the fish themselves." he shrugged fiddling with the label on his bottle. He hoped Bobby wouldn't bring up Aunt Fay because he really didn't wanna talk about her again.

Bobby turned to Sam with a puzzled look not sure what Dean was referring to and waited for him to explain. He sensed Dean's uneasiness and knew he wasn't in the mood for sharing and wouldn't press him.

"Red wigglers and they weren't snakes Dee." Sam tried to explain with a roll of his eyes at his brother's antics. "They were just long worms." he shrugged.

"If ya feel like it and not too tired, got a couple of cars that need looking at..."

"Let me at 'em!" Dean exclaimed jumping from his chair and rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He enjoyed the downtime and all, but was not one to remain idle for long. He headed out the door and toward the garage in a fast walk as Bobby and Sam just sat at the table looking after him and then at each other.

"Well, that didn't take long." Sam chuckled shaking his head at his brother's reaction.

"He was never one to sit 'round an' do nothin'. Even when I first brought him here, he was into everything seeing what was in the buildings and what he could either put together or tear apart. Wore me out just trying to keep him from tearing into somethin' he shouldn't be messing with."

"Yeah, three days was 'bout all it took and he was climbing the walls of the cabin even though he tried to hide it. I'm sure he was trying not to hurt my feelings, but he did enjoy himself. I knew it was time to come home by the fourth day. He had that caged animal look and started to get a little testy until I told him we were heading out."

"Mighty sorry to hear about Aunt Fay, I know that hit him hard."

"Yeah, she meant a lot to him. I got him to talk some, but you know Dean, he doesn't open up very easily. At least he seemed better after we talked."

"Yep, well better get out there and see what he's decided to tear into." Bobby huffed getting up and strolling toward the door. "You comin'?"

"No, I think I'll do a little research and cataloging. I wanna get that data base up and running as soon as I can." Sam said not wanting to tell him he was going to research visions and dreams.

"You know where we'll be."

"You need me to do a supply run now that we're back?"

"Might as well, check the fridge and cabinets and make a list. There's money in the cookie jar."

"I got it Bobby, least I can do to carry my weight around here." Sam insisted.

"Son, don't ya ever think like that. You do plenty for this family and other hunters too. I've never seen anyone that can research like you. Don't ever think ya don't contribute to this family."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said hanging his head shyly with the praise. "Tell Dean I'm taking the Impala."

"Just be careful, yer know how yer brother is 'bout his car."

"Do I. I've told him to get a room several times when he got a little over zealous with her." he laughed getting up to head for the study and Bobby's computer. "I'll let ya know when I leave."

"Get sides to go with the fish tonight, can't wait to taste them. Hadn't had fresh fish in a while."

"Got it." Sam said starting a mental list of things needed.

 **spn**

Sam settled behind the laptop in Bobby's office and began typing. He did some research first but didn't find anything useful, so he started working on the data base. He worked steadily on it for a couple of hours before feeling sleepy. He fought to keep his eyes open and his fingers typing when a big yawn made him stop. Sam got up and looked through the bookcase near the desk and pulled an old lore book down. He sat back in the chair and opened the book to begin reading. His eyes were at half mast as he felt himself slipping away into a light doze. He jerked in his sleep as the scene in his mind changed drastically. Sam shook his head to clear his vision as mist seemed to roll around him. He was looking into a rundown, dingy, boarded up room and someone lying on a filthy, stained mattress unmoving. He took a step closer and saw it was Dean. The first thing he noticed was the zip ties around his wrist that were pulled above his head and the rope tying them to the frame of the bed. There was blood running from under the ties and down his arms probably from his struggle to get free. His face was pale with dark shades of bruising on one side of it and there was a gag tied tightly around his head. His body was bare except for his briefs. Sam saw his feet were tied together at the ankles and anchored to the bottom bed frame. He couldn't tell if he was breathing or not but there was blood smeared across his chest and rivulets of deep red ran down the side of his body. A dark shadow loomed in the corner of the room and something shiny glinted in his hand as he stepped closer to his brother. Sam cried out his brother's name as he jumped to his feet looking around the room searching for his brother. He was breathing hard and his heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to make sense of what just happened. He looked toward the kitchen when the back door opened and saw Dean come in and grab a Gatorade from the fridge and pour a cup of coffee before heading back out, not seeing Sam staring at him wide eyed with a look of terror on his face. He froze and waited for Dean to leave before dropping into the chair and wiping a trembling hand down his face as he took deep breaths to slow down his racing heart. Once he had calmed enough to think straight, he headed to the kitchen for coffee, not wanting to fall asleep again for fear of what he might dream and to hopefully warm his cold body. This was like the first one, but it seemed more intense, more ominous, more evil and it had him shook up. Was this another danger Dean was going to face in the future? And how long before this could come to pass? He needed to talk to someone and get help, he decided, knowing the one person he could turn to and it needed to be sooner than later.

 **spn**

"I'm going to teach you the ritual you'll need to use after you've captured it." Missouri started as she lay out different herbs, oils and unusual ingredients. "Do you remember where the being with no name was?"

"Yes, I do remember that. It's a cave off a hiking trail in Iowa. You have to know where to look to find it."

John watched her closely as she began to add the items to a marble bowl so she could crush and mash them together making a thick paste. She mumbled in a language he didn't understand as she sprinkled a dark powder over the paste. Once she was done, Missouri put the paste into a small jar and sealed it.

"Once you have the being subdued, take this and add your own blood then say this spell." she said handing him the jar and a scrap of paper. "You need to memorize it exactly like it's written, no shortening or adding or it won't work. This is important John; you only get one shot at this. Just so you know, if you don't want to go through with this, I won't think any less of you. This is a very, very dangerous thing to do. There's no guarantee of the outcome. You might not make it out alive."

"I have to try Missouri; I have to for my boys." John told her looking at the jar and the piece of paper. "I wasn't there when they needed me the most, especially Dean. I'll never forgive myself for that." he told her remembering what was told to him and what he read. He looked down at the jar in his hands as his face took on a pained, grief stricken look for a moment and then it was gone and a hardened, dark expression took its place.

"John...Have you thought about what you would do if they don't...Want you back in their lives?"

John looked down at his clenched hands and felt the headache begin to pound slowly in his head. He used one hand to rub his temples trying not to think about that. His boys had every right to turn their backs on him when he found them. Hell, he didn't even know anything about them. He would have to just wait and see. He pulled the pain meds from his pocket and shook two from the bottle before downing them with the rest of his coffee.

"Headache back?" Missouri asked seeing how pinched his face had become.

"Yeah, starting but not as bad." he replied massaging his eyes gently.

"I can't say they will completely go away if you go through with this, but they may get better."

"Good to know. I think I'll take a short walk, you know fresh air might do me good." he said getting up and heading for the back door. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts and think about what he needed to do.

"Dinner's at five so don't be late." she called to him receiving a wave as he closed the door. Missouri knew she was going to have to call Bobby and talk with him now that John was almost ready to leave.

 **spn**

"Here ya go." Dean said handing Bobby his coffee so he could open his drink.

"Thanks son. Dean, I was sorry to hear about Aunt Fay, I just want ya to know if you need to talk or anything, I'm here for ya." Bobby told him stopping there, not wanting to upset Dean when he saw him stiffen. "So what ya think is wrong with this car?" he asked changing the subject and seeing Dean relax a bit.

"It needs new belts and plugs for one thing." Dean replied, relieved Bobby didn't say anything else about his loss. "It looks like the water pump may have seized too."

"Alright, I'll go see if I've got one in the parts room, wanna start taking the old one off?"

"On it." he said taking one more sip of his drink before turning to the tool box to get the tools he needed.

Dean was in his element when he was elbow deep in an engine. Bobby saw the natural talent in the boy when he first brought him back to live with him. He only had to be told or shown one time how to do something and he never forgot. Dean found books on car repair and devoured them, learning all he could from them and picked Bobby's brain for the rest. It wasn't long before he was as good as Bobby with car repairs and helped him in the garage as much as he could. Dean felt he was contributing with what help he did for Bobby working on the cars.

"Hey, I'm heading into town now." Sam called to them from the yard. "I'm taking the Impala."

"You be careful with my Baby!" Dean yelled back. "Better not be any scratches on her when you get back." he continued to get the finger from his brother as he headed for the Impala. "Bitch!" Dean mumbled under his breath as he smiled to himself.

 **spn**

Sam pushed the cart down the aisle as he mentally checked off the items he dropped into it. He was going to have coleslaw, steamed broccoli and hush puppies with the fish tonight and of course he had to pick up a pie for Dean. He strolled through the fruit and vegetable section picking up fresh produce before moving on to the dairy section for milk, cheese and eggs. Sam was looking at the meats when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a chill ran down his back. He glanced around him checking to see if he was being watched but didn't see anyone paying attention to him. The uneasy feeling in his gut wouldn't go away as he wheeled the cart on through the store. He got his other items and headed for the checkout keeping at eye on those around him. Even after he left the store, Sam still had a feeling of being watched that wouldn't go away. He headed on home keeping a close watch on the cars following him, but didn't see anything suspicious. Sam wasn't one to dismiss his gut feelings and tried to decide if he should mention this to Dean. He never really saw anyone following him or who seemed interested in him. Maybe he was wrong and just jumpy after the dream he had.

The man wrote down the license plate of the Impala as it passed him in the parking lot. He had not been in town long and was surprised to see a familiar face in the crowd one day and began to watch him. He was sure this younger one was his brother. He jotted notes down on a small pad before turning to walk down the street toward the motel he was staying at. He had some planning to do if he was going to get even with that bastard called Dean.

 **A/N: Thanks for taking this journey with me. I hope I have entertained and kept your interest so far. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. NC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Dean and Bobby were talking about one of the cars they were working on while they ate. Sam was absently thinking back to the store and the uneasy feelings that he had, wondering if it was something he should check out and then there was that dream about Dean. Both these things had him worried and distracted. This was not like him since he could usually figure just about anything, but with this; he was so frustrated he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't hear his brother asking him a question twice until he got a roll thrown in his face.

"Hey!" Sam complained picking the roll up out of his lap and glaring at Dean.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked giving his brother a hard look.

"Nothin'." Sam mumbled going back to pushing his food around on his plate for a moment before getting up to dump what was left on it in the garbage and putting his plate in the sink. He knew it was Dean's turn to do the dishes and headed for the back door.

"Where ya goin' Sammy?" Dean questioned seeing that look he knew so well. Something was bothering Sam and he was trying to work it out in that huge brain of his. Whatever it was must really have him stumped since he still looked distracted.

"Outside." he replied, his hand resting on the door knob for a moment before opening it and stepping out onto the deck.

"What's going on with that brother of yours?" Bobby asked watching the young man disappear out the door without another word.

"I don't know something's bothering him, that's for sure." he said finishing his last bite of pie and getting up to take his dishes to the sink. "I'll get these later, I'm gonna go check on him."

"Do that, don't worry 'bout the dishes, I got them tonight."

"Thanks Bobby." he nodded heading for the door and in search of his brother. He snagged a hoodie for Sam and his jacket knowing it would start getting cooler now that the sun was going down. Sam had left with only a thin, long sleeved shirt on and Dean knew he would be getting cold if he stayed out for much longer.

 **spn**

Dean stopped on the edge of the deck and looked out as dusk was settling in around him. He could still see enough as he scanned the backyard to tell his brother was not in sight. The blinking of fire flies could be seen dancing around in the yard out near the first row of stacked vehicles. He stepped from the deck and headed toward the stacked rows thinking he knew where Sam had gone. He set up a place when he first came to Bobby's as his thinking spot and now both brothers used it when they were troubled or needed to be alone to hash things out. It was a quiet place and no one ventured that deep into the maze of wrecked vehicles to disturb their place of solitude.

Dean worked his way on through the maze of wrecks to the back of the yard where an old wrecked pickup body sat. The engine had been salvaged from the truck a long time ago and all that was left was the rusty shell. He had found the backseat from an old car and positioned it in the truck bed, making a comfortable seat to relax on. He fashioned a tarp that could be pulled up over the seat if the weather was bad, but usually they just sat out here and gazed at the stars. Few words were spoken or needed as each brother would work through whatever was bothering them. Dean came out here when he was upset and couldn't make sense of things. Sam came out here to unwind and let the vastness of the sky clear his muddled mind and give him perspectives of the problem at hand. Dean stopped as he turned the last corner and looked toward the truck seeing his brother slumped on the seat staring up at the first stars starting to sparkle in the night sky. He could just make out his profile and saw worry and concern, not peace and calmness on his face. There was something definitely eating at him and he wondered why Sam didn't talk to him about it. Dean strolled over to the truck and stopped at the open bed.

"Want company?" he asked his brother waiting to be invited to join him. He didn't want to intrude if Sam didn't want him out here.

"Doesn't matter." Sam shrugged not looking at his brother as he climbed onto the bed and joined him on the car seat. Dean dropped Sam's hoodie into his lap and Sam gratefully slipped it over his head and snuggled down into its warmth pulling the hood up over his head. Sam was grateful Dean had brought it to him since he was starting to shiver from the drop in temperature.

Dean looked up at the stars coming out and the full moon shining brightly down from the heavens. It never got old sitting out in the night and watching the stars put on a show. He sat patiently beside his brother looking upward waiting to see if Sam would say anything. The night noises began to fill the air around them with their music. After about twenty minutes of silence, Dean decided to speak first.

"What's going on Sammy?" he asked softly. He felt his brother's body tense beside him as he waited for a response.

"Nothin' really." Sam mumbled.

"You can't fool me bro, never could, I know something's bothering you."

Sam huffed out a short breath knowing Dean was right but he couldn't tell him about his dream. He wasn't sure how he'd react. He didn't know himself why he would be dreaming something like that anyway. This was twice now he had dreamed of Dean getting hurt and one had almost come true. This troubled him greatly and he wished there was someone he could talk to about it. He decided he would ask Bobby when Dean wasn't around. No, he couldn't tell him about the dreams but he could tell him about the other.

"I think someone was following me when I went on the supply run."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked sitting up straighter. "Did you see anyone? Why didn't ya just say somethin'?"

"No, but I _felt_ being watched. I'm sure of it." he answered. "I didn't want you to think I was getting paranoid or jumpy."

"I believe ya Sammy. From now on, you don't go anywhere by yourself until we know who it is." Dean instructed him. "I'm not taking any chances here."

"Alright." Sam nodded grateful Dean didn't think he was overreacting.

"Make sure you're always armed and have your cell."

"I know, I had them." Sam assured Dean. "Any idea who it could be?" he questioned glancing over at his brother.

"No. But we need to tell Bobby so he can keep an eye on things too. Maybe even talk to Sheriff Mills to see if there's been any problems with strangers in town."

"Sounds good. Guess we need to head on in, its getting chilly out here." Sam admitted hugging his arms around his body and rubbing them up and down to get warm.

"Yeah, cup of hot coffee would hit the spot about now." Dean said pushing himself up from the seat and stepping down from the bed. He waited until Sam was by his side before walking back through the maze of vehicles toward the house using the moon's light to guide their way. Sam followed along beside him hiding his face in his hood so Dean wouldn't see the worry still on it. He was wondering if the two things were connected in some way but had no way of knowing for sure.

 **spn**

"Bobby we need to talk." Dean spoke finding him sitting in the living room watching an old western.

"What's going on?" he asked looking up at the two boys and seeing the concern on Dean's face and worry on Sam's.

"Sam thinks he was followed when he went on the supply run."

"Did you see anyone Sam?"

"No, but I know someone was there. I could feel their eyes on me."

"Any idea who it could of been?"

"No, we need to be extra careful until we know who we're dealing with."

"I agree and no more going out alone either. Got that Sammy?" Dean said directing his question at him.

"Got it."

"Well I for one am gonna take a shower and hit the hay." Dean said stretching and yawning widely as he pushed himself from the couch. "It's been a long day."

"I'll be up after you're done." Sam grunted thinking this might be his chance to talk to Bobby. He looked at the older man hoping he got the message.

"'Nite Bobby."

"Good night son."

 **spn**

"Something on yer mind Sam?" Bobby asked once Dean was gone.

Sam stood and walked to the stairs to be sure he could hear the shower running. He came back and sat down on the edge of the couch facing Bobby.

"Yes, there is." Sam answered looking down at his clasped hands trying to decide how to tell him about his dreams.

"What's bothering you son?" Bobby asked softly seeing the mixed emotions on Sam's face. "Talk to me Sam."

"I've had these dreams, well more like nightmares." he started looking down at the floor as he clasped his knees with his hands. "They're about Dean Bobby...In them Dean...God I can't say it..." he cries softly. After a moment he finally continued. "He dies." he whispers.

Bobby looks at the tortured look on Sam's face knowing this is tearing him up inside. Sam loved his brother and would do anything to protect him, but this, how do you protect someone from a dream?

"Well Sam, dreams can be interpreted a lot of different ways. Tell me about them."

"The first one I had a couple of times before we went after that spirit. The splinters of wood comin' through the air are hitting Dean in the chest. He's laying on the floor...There's blood pooling around his body. I saw it Bobby." Sam said pain laced through his words as he looked him in the eyes. "The only difference from my dream was Dag. He changed the outcome."

Bobby looked at the boy's troubled face and saw the fear in his eyes. He could tell Sam's emotions were running wild inside of him and wished he had an answer for him.

"And you had another one that was different?"

"Yes, Dean's tied to a bed an' there's blood on his wrists an' smeared over his chest but I can't tell where its coming from. I don't know if he's alive or not an' there's someone in the room with him. He's armed and I know he means Dean harm. I wanna tell Dean about them, but I don't want him to think I'm loosing my mind or something. I'm not sure what they mean, how can I explain them to him?"

"How many times have you had this dream?"

"Twice now, I'm afraid to sleep Bobby. What if these dreams are premonitions or something? They scare the crap outta me Bobby. What if what I'm seeing is gonna happen again to Dean?"

"Take it easy son, it'll be ok. Ya know yer brother's smart, he can take care of himself. Anything like this happen before when you were growing up? Your dreams coming true or whatnot?"

"I've always had a connection with Dean, but I didn't know who he was back then. At first I thought he was just in my imagination. Then I decided he was just a boy who needed my help. I didn't know I even had a brother until I found the adoption papers and well you know that story. I could feel when he was hurting or upset, don't ask me how, but I knew and would try to comfort him or give him strength. We can always seem to find each other, unless either of us puts up a shield. I don't know how long I can hide this from him. He knows me too well."

"I know you're worried son, but I know someone who might be able to help. I'll give her a call and see what she says. You just hang in there, we'll figure this out and I agree, don't tell Dean 'bout them yet. Boy's got enough to worry about."

"Thanks Bobby; I had to talk to someone. I feel like I'm going crazy, I didn't know who else would understand."

"You know you can come to me with anything Sam, I'm here for you." Bobby told him getting up and squeezing his shoulder lovingly. "We'll get through this together. I'm heading for bed now, I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, I'm gonna try and sleep, maybe." Sam replied getting up to head upstairs. He was sure Dean was through in the bathroom by now and wondering where he was. He trudged up the stairs seeing the bathroom door was open and veered toward the bedroom to grab his sleep clothes to change into after a shower.

"Sammy?" Dean asked looking up from his bed when Sam strolled in.

"Yeah?"

"You know we'll figure this out, right?" he asked. "Don't fret so over it, as long as we're careful and watch each others backs we'll be ok." he tried to assure him.

"Ok Dean." Sam said pausing long enough in the doorway to answer him before heading on into the bathroom.

Dean lay back on the bed knowing Sam didn't sound too convincing with his response. He had a feeling there was more he wasn't telling him and that bothered him. He was also worried about who might be out there possibly wanting to harm them. He rolled around in his head any enemies that he might of made over the years, but still couldn't think of anyone who would have a grudge against him. His mind then went to something supernatural possibility stalking them for some reason. He was going to talk to Bobby in the morning about a protection spell for them maybe. Dean heard the shower cut off and knew his brother would be in soon ready for bed. He felt under his pillow for his gun to give himself a little reassurance that he could get to it if needed. He closed his eyes and sleep overtook him so deeply he didn't hear his brother sneak into the room and slip into bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to all who are reading my creation. Your thoughts mean a lot to me, please review. NC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The house was quiet except for its settling and morning was still hours away when Dean sat up in bed wide awake grabbing for his gun. He looked around the room trying to figure out what woke him. He looked to his brother and saw him tossing restlessly in his bed. A choked wail escaped his lips and Dean was out of his bed and to his side in seconds.

"Sammy, hey man, wake up." Dean urged shaking his shoulder hard to pull him out of whatever nightmare he was in.

Sam fought him and threw a punch as he jerked himself awake. He looked wide eyed around the bedroom before coming to rest on Dean standing by his bed.

"Whoa tiger, what's goin' on?" Dean asked him as he blocked the punch and held on to Sam's arm so he couldn't throw another one.

Sam was panting hard as he stared wide-eyed at Dean like he was seeing a ghost. He stuttered and choked trying to speak but couldn't form coherent words as he started wheezing.

"Calm down Sammy, c'mon breath with me." he said placing Sam's hand on his chest and slowly breathing deep breaths as he watched to be sure he was copying him.

Sam's breathing slowed and the wheezing finally stopped as he fell back against his pillow and closed his eyes trying to block the images of blood and his brother's dead body from his mind. He could feel his brother's hand on his arm rubbing it gently as he whispered softly to him.

"Talk to me Sammy." Dean encouraged. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Ye-e-es." he got out afraid to look at Dean for fear he would see what he was hiding.

"Here, sip some water." he said to him pressing an open water bottle into his hand.

Sam leaned up on one arm and got the water bottle to his lips as he guzzled the water until Dean stopped him before he choked. Dean pushed down on the bottle making the water flow to the bottom as Sam gulped what was in his mouth and coughed hard several times.

"Sammy talk to me." Dean urged as he felt Sam tremble under his hand. "I can see how this is tearing you up inside, let me help."

"Can't Dee...Please don't ask." Sam begged as he fought the tears brimming his eyes.

"Its ok bro, we can talk later then." Dean told him. "Why don't ya try and go back to sleep."

"No!" Sam blurred out shaking his head vehemently, his hair flying back and forth, knowing that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Dean looked down at his brother with concern wondering what he could of dreamed that made him act like this. Knowing better than trying to push him, he decided the only thing to do to help.

"Move over." Dean told him as he pulled the sheet up and waited for him to slide over so he could slip into the bed beside him. It was a very tight fit for both of them, but Dean didn't complain.

Sam waited for Dean to settle down before moving closer to his side feeling embarrassed but wanting to have the contact. Dean slipped one arm under his shoulder and pulled him into his side letting his head rest on his chest. Sam was ice cold and shivered uncontrollably as he curled close to his brother trying to get warm. He pressed his ear to Dean's chest and listen to the steady beat of his heart. Dean tucked the covers around their bodies and slowly rubbed small circles on his back waiting for him to relax and get warm. Sam fisted Dean's tee shirt in his hand, holding on tightly. Dean decided he needed to have a sit down with Sam later on at a decent hour. He lay awake listening to his brother's breathing even out and slow down as he warmed up letting him drift back to sleep. Dean closed his eyes and reached out with his mind in search of his brother. He reached deep down and found Sam's wavering soul, pulsing and vibrating. He gently touched it and felt it quiver, moving closer to him. He moved around him lovingly, letting him know he was there for him and he was safe. Dean opened his eyes and looked down at his sleeping brother in his arms determined to do whatever it took to keep him safe. It was several hours before Dean let himself go to sleep wanting to be sure his brother didn't have another nightmare.

 **spn**

Bobby looked up from his coffee when Dean stumbled into the kitchen yawning widely and rubbing his eyes. He noticed the hint of circles under his eyes as he made a bee line for the coffee.

"Didn't sleep last night?"

"Not me Sammy." Dean mumbled sipping the coffee to try and wake up. "Had some bad ass nightmare and was afraid to go back to sleep. Couldn't get him to talk 'bout it then, he was too upset, but I plan on a sit down when gets up. He can't keep doing this to himself."

"Where is he?"

"Still sleeping, I spent the rest of the night in bed with him."

"I see." Bobby commented not wanting to give away that he knew anything.

"He say anything to you?" Dean asked yawning again.

"Can't say." he shrugged getting up to freshen up his coffee. "Think he'll be ok waking up alone?"

"I'm heading back up, just needed some coffee." he grumbled topping off the cup before shuffling toward the stairs. He didn't catch what Bobby said so he didn't question him about it much to Bobby's relief.

 **spn**

Sam started waking up and felt for the warmth that was missing. He wiped his face and eyes with his hand before looking around to see his brother propped up in his bed drinking coffee. Sam shifted in his bed letting his legs slide over the side so he could sit up.

"Is it time to get up?" he asked his brother as he suppressed a yawn.

"Any time, Bobby's up." he said matter of fact waiting to see if Sam would say anything.

Sam knew his brother and knew he was waiting for him to talk about what happened last night, but he couldn't. Not until he understood what was going on with him. He knew Dean meant well and just wanted to help and he knew he wouldn't understand his hesitancy to tell him. Letting out the breath he was holding, Sam looked up at his brother before speaking.

"Do you trust me Dee?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at him and frowned, puzzled by his question.

"You know I do Sammy."

"Please don't ask about last night, I can't talk about it yet." Sam pleaded with him. "Give me some time ok?"

"Sure Sammy, when you're ready you know I'm here for you." he replied deciding not to press him for now. Dean could tell how upset Sam was and knew there had to be a reason he wouldn't talk to him and he needed to have patience with him. He didn't like seeing Sam in so much pain and not knowing how to make it go away. He swore he would protect his brother but it was times like this that he felt helpless to do that. "But it better not be long, got me?"

Sam let out the breath he was holding and allowed his shoulders to sag in relief.

"Thanks Dee." he said softly knowing that took a lot for Dean to accept his wishes.

"Ok, let's go get some breakfast then." Dean said getting up from his bed.

"I'll be down in a moment, bathroom." Sam said watching him nod and head out the door. Sam dug out some clothes and headed for the bathroom. He didn't know how long he could keep this from Dean if he continued to have the nightmare. He hoped Bobby's friend could help him work this out.

 **spn**

"I'm fixing breakfast how does pancakes sound?" Dean asked the older hunter when he entered the kitchen.

"Fine with me; yer brother ok?"

"Yeah for now. He'll talk when he's ready, but I told him I wasn't waiting long." Dean sighed as he got the milk and eggs from the fridge and the pancake mix from the cabinet. "You got plans for us today?"

"Nope, I gotta run some parts to a friend a few hours away, so you're on your own."

"Thought we'd head to the thrift store an' see if they have any jeans an' shirts. Mine's starting to get pretty ragged."

"Make sure ya keep an eye out for trouble an' keep yer brother close." Bobby warned him.

"Oh I plan on it. I trust his gut feelings. We'll be careful."

"While you're in town pick up some more coffee, Sam forgot."

"Will do. How big's your appetite? You think three to start with?"

"Sounds 'bout right an' make them nice an' brown."

"You got it." Dean said measuring out the ingredients into a mixing bowl.

"Mornin' Bobby." Sam said giving him a weak smile before going to the coffee pot for a cup.

"Sam." Bobby said looking at him over his cup of coffee not missing the slight tremble in his hand. He decided to give his friend a call while he was out so snoopy brothers wouldn't hear.

"Three good for ya?" Dean asked holding the batter where Sam could see.

"Make it two for now." Sam said as he doctored his coffee to his liking and sat across from Bobby trying to avoid eye contact only giving him a sideways glance.

Sam watched his brother's easy movements in the kitchen as he poured the batter on the griddle and turned the bacon in the frying pan. It still amazed him that Dean was as comfortable in the kitchen as he was hunting a monster. He had asked Bobby about it and he told him it just seem to come natural to him. Ever since he brought Dean home with him, he had taken over cooking most of their meals. Dean flipped the pancakes like a pro softly humming to himself as he turned to take up the bacon.

"Alright, here ya go dig in." he told them sitting a plate in front of both of them.

Bobby and Sam dug into the pancakes and sighed happily.

"Son, you have a way makin' these melt in your mouth."

"Secret ingredient saw it on Rachel Ray." Dean beamed and then realized what he said and felt heat in his cheeks.

Sam looked at his brother and chuckled with his discomfort. He was sure Dean didn't mean to say that, it made him seem less manly and tough.

"We'll keep ya little secret." Sam told him smirking and popping another fork full in his mouth.

"Bite me." Dean growled at his little brother in a non threatening way, just happy to see him acting more like himself. "We need more eggs when we go out."

"We're going out?" Sam asked looking up at him.

"Yeah need to hit the thrift store and pick up a few things at the grocery store."

"Should we be goin' out?"

"Don't worry; I'll be armed and so will you." Dean said cutting up his pancake and pouring syrup over them. "You let me know if you get that _watched_ feeling again. Besides, we'll be in public. No one's stupid enough to try anything with all the witnesses."

"I'll put in a call to Sheriff Mills, give her a heads up." Bobby told them.

"I am a genius." Dean sighed, closing his eyes and chewing his pancakes happily. He had learned over the years how to hide emotions that he didn't want others to see. He kept his feelings hidden behind a mask that he was wearing right now, but he still riveted his eyes at his brother determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on in that complex mind of his. Dean felt Sam's terror deep down in his soul and wasn't about to let him go through another night like last night. He could see it wearing his brother down physically and knew it was taking a toil on him emotionally as well. If he wouldn't talk to him about whatever was bothering him, he was gonna make him talk to Bobby. Bobby was always there for either of them when they needed help with a problem they couldn't solve. He guided them as best he could teaching them everything he could about hunting and how to stay alive.

Sam looked over at his brother trying to keep the worry from his eyes and glanced at Bobby who was watching him closely. He quickly looked down at his plate knowing he saw but at least he kept quiet and for that he was grateful. He knew he was going to have to tell Dean soon; he couldn't keep him in the dark for much longer.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks you guys so much for all the reviews, favors and followings. We're almost to 200, come on guys if you've not reviewed before how 'bout leaving one, even if it's only a few words. As an incentive, I'll post another chapter asap if we can get there. You guys are awesome and I am humbled by your kind words. C'mon leave a review. NC**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: FF being a pain the past few days can't see or answer your reviews. Here's a long chapter for your reading pleasure. The brothers don't even have to go hunting to find monsters, they come in all kinds. Thanks you for following, favoring and reviews. Leave a review. NC**

 **Warning: This chapter has talk of abuse.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Sam wandered down the aisle of the store trying to keep his mind on what he was suppose to be looking for, instead of the dream he had been having and not paying attention as he rounded a corner not seeing the woman coming from the other direction. They collided and part of the contents of her basket fell to the floor.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry!" he said bending down to help her pick up the items on the floor.

"That's okay really." she said looking around in fright and clutching a small boy to her side. She was dressed in faded and ragged, but clean jeans and long sleeved shirt over a tank top even thought the weather was warm for the time of year. The small boy's clothes weren't much better looking but they too were clean. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail but strands had escaped and fell into her flushed face. She looked to be maybe Dean's age or a little older, but not by much and the boy looked to be about four years old.

"It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was goin'." he continued frowning slightly when he saw the look of fear in her eyes and what looked like a bruise on her cheek she was trying to cover with makeup. He looked closer and saw she was trembling and pulling the small boy closer to her as she tried to back away from him.

"Please go." she hissed in a quiet voice, a look of desperation on her face. "Go!" she mouthed urgently to him.

"Sarah, who you talking to Babe?" a loud male voice asked from behind her.

Sam saw her cringe and jump in fright and quickly turned to the man that had come up behind her. He was shorter than Sam and slightly overweight. Sam could tell with one look at him that he was not a nice man. There was a scowl on his face as he looked at the woman in disgust. He looked to be probably six or seven years old than she was and was dressed nicely compared to her and her son.

"No one, he just accidentally bumped into me. It's nothing Clark." she quickly told him trying to smile as her voice trembled and she put herself between the man and Sam while pushing her son behind her.

"It was my fault." Sam said to the man who eyed him suspiciously before looking back at Sarah. He couldn't believe this Sarah girl was trying to protect him by getting between them. "I was just hel..." Sam started but was cut off by the guy's rough voice.

"Why don't you get the hell away from my wife?" Clark spat at Sam as he balled his hands into fist but kept them to his side.

Sam saw total terror on Sarah's face and then noticed the bruising on her arm when her sleeve slipped up as she laid a hand on Clark's upper arm to try and calm him. He also got a distinct smell of whiskey coming off the guy and could tell he had been drinking. Anger began to build inside of him when he realized why this woman was so terrified. She was being abused by her husband and he was sure it wasn't the first time.

"Honey, let's go I'm done." she told her husband. "He wasn't doing anything but being polite."

"Do you know him? Is this who you've been seeing behind my back?" Clark yelled at Sarah roughly grabbing her arm making her cry out in pain. "I can't let you go anywhere that you're not coming on to every damn guy with a dick!"

"Momma!" the little boy whined seeming as scared as his Momma. He tried to sidle away from his father but kept a grip on his mother's shirt.

"Look, I don't know your wife, like she said I accidentally bumped into her. There's no need to be so rough with her." Sam told him trying to defend her.

"You need to keep your f-ing nose out of other people's business punk." Clark stated jerking his wife so hard she dropped her basket and nearly fell if he hadn't been holding her arm in his tight grip.

Sam heard the small whimper that escaped Sarah's lips as she tried to remain quiet and take the abuse. He couldn't just stand there and let this man harm his wife liked it seemed he had been doing and recently.

"Hey!" Sam yelled with force behind his voice. "Why don't ya pick on someone your own size who can fight back you sonovabitch!"

"What'd you say to me?" Clark demanded turning back to Sam who stood boldly ready to defend himself.

Neither of them saw Dean strolling up behind them taking in the situation until he spoke. He was only an aisle over and heard Sam raise his voice and came in investigate.

"We got a problem here?" he asked stopping just short of Sam and eyeing the guy who looked ready to attack Sam. He was ready to take the guy down without any qualms if he started making any moves toward Sam.

"You better take your boy toy and get the hell away from my family." Clark insisted deciding he didn't like the odds now and was ready to leave. "Sarah pick that crap up and let's go now!" he ordered kicking at the things on the floor almost kicking her.

"Yes Clark." she whispered not looking at the brothers as she knelt in the floor to gather the items putting them back in her basket.

"Hurry it up! Can't you do anything right?" he asked jerking her down the aisle and dragging the kid with him who had started to cry. "You're useless bitch, you know that?"

"Sam, no." Dean told him stopping Sam from going after them.

"But Dean she's in trouble. Didn't you see the bruising on her face and arm? He needs to be stopped." Sam complained trying to pull from his grasp.

"Look, we never saw him hit her. Why don't we call the sheriff and see if she knows them and have her check it out." he suggested.

"I guess, but I don't understand why she stays with him or hasn't called the cops to have him arrested. I know this isn't the first time he's hit her and won't be the last."

"Maybe she thinks she can't get away or is too afraid to call the cops in. People in abusive relationships can find it hard to seek the help they need Sammy. But ya can't attack him, he could file charges against you and have you thrown in jail." Dean told him remembering a couple of the women from his time with Aunt Fay. They had been badly abused one by her husband and the other by her boyfriend. He had asked Aunt Fay about them and why they didn't leave sooner and remembered her telling him some felt so lost and alone with no one to turn to for help they don't know what to do. They are beaten down and degraded with the physical and mental abuse that they don't see a way out and all they can do is stay and take the abuse.

"Isn't there something we can do to help her and her son? That's not right; no one should have to suffer like that." Sam complained madly wanting to go after them.

"C'mon, let's finish up and get on back home. I put a call in to Sheriff Mills, that's 'bout all we can do." Dean told him placing a brotherly hand on his shoulder and leading him to the front of the store.

"Alright, I guess it's better than nothing." Sam sighed feeling helpless and worried about the woman and her son. He couldn't get the look of desperation on the boy's face out of his mind. He looked over at his brother and saw a shadow of darkness pass over his face for a moment wondering if Dean was remembering the abuse that he had endured when he was young.

 **spn**

The parking lot was crowded and Dean had to park near the back of the lot. The brothers walked slowly toward the Impala each carrying a bag when the small boy from the store darted out from between two cars into their path. He was crying and stumbling trying to stay on his feet when Sam caught him.

"Hey, hey where's your Mom?" Sam asked him looking around for Sarah.

"Daddy hurt Momma." he cried in a hitched voice pointing from the way he had come.

Without another word, Sam stormed between the cars looking for her with only one thought in mind and that was to give Clark a beating. He heard a soft cry and saw Sarah being slapped hard enough to knock her back into a car. Her husband grabbed a hand full of hair and was trying to force her into the car not caring how much he hurt her. In four long strides, Sam was on him grabbing an arm and spinning him around followed by several hard punches to the face and body. He grabbed a hand full of the man's shirt and drew back to deliver another blow to the face before letting him slump to the ground between the cars.

Dean ran up carrying the boy to see Sam standing over a moaning Clark with a killer look in his eyes. He was heaving heavily with fists ready to land additional blow if he got up.

"Easy there Sammy." Dean cautioned him. "Here kid, go to your Momma." he told the boy handing him to his trembling mother. He saw blood trickling down her chin from a split lip and the impression of a handprint, red on her cheek. "I'll call the cops."

"No! Please you can't!" Sarah begged looking down at her husband who was trying to hoist himself off the ground. "It'll only make him madder."

"Ma'am, you need to get away from him. We know the sheriff; you can have him arrested for attacking you." Sam explained to her.

"I can't do that, what are we suppose to do? I have no money to take care of us. He controls everything, who I see, where I go, what we buy, I have nothing." she whispered hugging her son close.

"Do you have family?" Dean asked as he waited for his call to be answered.

"I haven't spoken to them in years, Clark wouldn't let me. He says they were a bad influence on me. They've never even seen their grandson." she sobs softly. "They wouldn't want me back after what he did."

"Sheriff Mills, Dean Winchester, think you can swing by Publix parking lot? Got a small situation here."

"Sarah, why don't you come sit in our car until Sheriff Mills gets here?" Sam offered helping her to stand and scooping the boy into his arms so she could walk easier.

"If I was you asshole, I'd stay down." Dean told the husband as he tried to get up. "My brother took it easy on ya; I'm not feeling as generous."

Clark looked up at Dean's angry expression and into his burning eyes deciding to do as he was told. If looks could kill, he would already be dead. Dean was not someone you wanted to mess with or get on the wrong side of if you valued your health.

"I don't take kindly to bullies beating up on defenseless women either." Dean stated leaving no room for error. "If it was up to me, I'd put you down like the bastard you are."

 **spn**

"Mind if I take a couple for the sheriff." Sam asked taking out his cell.

She nodded yes and wiped her face before holding still while Sam snapped a couple of shots showing her split lip and the hand impression still visible on her face. He gently pushed up her shirt sleeve and took a picture of that also. When he was done, he looked down at her with compassion.

"Here, why don't you call your folks?" Sam told her holding out his cell. "You might be surprised."

Sarah took the cell and dialed the number waiting for it to ring. She looked up into Sam's kind face wanting to thank him but her mother answered the phone first.

"Mom, hi it's Sarah." she started listening to the surprised voice on the other end. "I've missed you so much...Can Ethan and I come home?...I'm leaving him...He's been bad to both of us..." Sarah cried her voice cracking at the end. She couldn't talk and handed the phone to Sam as she sobbed into her hands.

"Hello, ma'am... Yes she's okay...We've called the sheriff so she can press charges...I'm just a concerned friend...I'll be sure they gets on a bus as soon as they can...I will ma'am you too." Sam said hanging up.

"Thanks." she whispered wiping her face on her shirt sleeve.

"Would you like me to go to the sheriff department with you?" Sam asked looking up when the sheriff's SUV pulled slowly toward them. "I know Sheriff Mills; she's good people and can help you if you let her."

"I don't know how to thank you for all you've done. My Mom wants me to come home, she said her and Dad still love me. They never stopped." she told him a hitch in her breathe.

"You don't need to thank me. I told your mother I'd be sure you got a bus. After you talk to the sheriff we'll go get you two tickets to go back home."

"I can't ask that of you. It's more than I deserve and I can't pay you back."

"Hey don't talk like that; you deserve a hell of a lot better than that dick. I never asked to be paid back. This is my gift to you to help you start a new life away from him. No one should be treated like he was treating you, no one." Sam assured her. "I just glad it's working out."

 **spn**

"Hello Dean, what's going on?" Sheriff Mills asked as she got out of the SUV looking down at the bleeding man on the ground.

"Sheriff seems this guy likes to use his wife and kid as a punching bag."

"Well Clark Lewis, wondered when I'd see you again." Sheriff Mills told the man looking down at him.

"I wanna file assault charges on that creep over there who's trying to make out with my wife." he jeered madly finally pulling himself to a standing position.

"Better watch yer mouth ass hole, that's my brother." Dean warned him taking a threatening step toward him.

"Cool it Lewis! You've bullied enough people and I'd advise you not to try it with these brothers, they'll chew you up and spit you out in a heart beat." Sheriff Mills cautioned him. "Don't make this any harder on yourself, now put your hands behind your back." she told him taking out her cuffs from their holder.

"C'mon Sheriff, Sarah'll tell you she fell is all. Sarah! Tell the sheriff!" he yelled as he was cuffed and put in back of the SUV. "Sarah!"

"So you've had dealings with him before?" Dean asked as the sheriff turned to him.

"Yep, couldn't get his wife to press charges. She was at the emergency room with a broken arm, said she feel down the steps. Believe me I know when they're lying, but I couldn't do anything without her help."

"He can complain all he wants, both of us saw him hit her." Dean informed her.

"Good to know. How's that adopted Dad of your's, still as ornery as ever?"

"Yep, he can be that way." Dean chuckled. "Other than that, he's doing good."

"Tell him I said hello and to stay out of trouble."

"Will do Sheriff. Guess you'll need to get a statement from the wife. Why don't ya let us bring her by?"

"Sure that's fine. Does she need medical attention?"

"Don't think so, but we'll check."

"Thanks for the help, I'll be seeing you."

"You'll have to come over for Sunday lunch sometime."

"I'll take ya up on that offer Dean. You boys take care."

"Always." Dean replied throwing her a wave before she drove off. He turned and looked over at his brother talking to the woman who was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam had kneeled down so he wouldn't be towering over her as he talked. Dean smiled at them knowing how his brother was when it came to protecting the innocent. He always pulled for the underdog and could not stand a bully and it didn't matter how big they were, he would take them out without a second thought. He was proud of him for standing up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves. Dean made his way over to them to let them know what the sheriff said and to see if she needed medical attention.

"Hey Sammy, she need to see a doctor?" Dean asked looking from his brother to the young woman and boy.

"Sarah, do you need to see a doctor?" Sam asked softly.

"No, I'm okay." she said absently touching her lip.

"At least let us clean that up." Dean told her stepping to the trunk to get the first aid kit. "Here Sammy, you take care of her and I'll see if the kid wants something to eat." he said handing Sam the kit. "What say kiddo; wanna go get something to eat while my brother fixes up your Mom?"

The boy looked up at his Mom who nodded it was okay for him to go. He looked back up at Dean and took his offered hand allowing him to lead him away.

"We'll come over when I get her patched and cleaned up." Sam told his brother as he opened up the kit to get out what he needed.

"Ethan, you behave." Sarah called to her son.

"Yes, Momma." he answered looking back at her over his shoulder and then up at Dean who was talking to him.

"They've got really good burgers and fries at the diner and if you're still hungry, how 'bout some pie with maybe ice cream on top?" Dean was rattling on the boy looking at him in wonder. No one had been this nice to him before and he was still a little shell shocked from everything that had just happened. Before they were out of the parking lot, Dean had scooped the small boy into his arms and was carrying him the rest of the way to the diner still talking to him.

"Your brother is good with kids." Sarah commented and winced when Sam dabbed her lip.

"That's 'cause he's still a kid at heart." Sam laughed. "Sorry, I'm almost done." he apologized to her checking to be sure her lip didn't need a stitch or anything. "I can put a small butterfly on it, it'll heal faster."

"Alright."

"After you guys eat, we'll take you to the police station and get that over with."

"Okay." she said letting Sam tilt her face upward so he could apply a small bandage to her lip. He took a cloth and wet it with holy water since that was all he had and wiped her face and neck of the blood that had run down them. Once he was satisfied, he put away the kit and helped her up so they could head to the diner and join Dean and Ethan. "I have to warn you, my brother will let Ethan have whatever he wants to eat and it may not be healthy."

"That's okay, he deserves to have what he wants today." she giggled softly allowing Sam to guide her toward the diner. There was something about theses two brothers that told her she could trust them. She didn't have anyone to turn to since Clark wouldn't let her have friends or do anything without him being there. Sarah had to admit to herself, it felt like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders now and she could finally breathe. Just maybe their lives were going to change for the better and they could have some inkling of a normal one.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well FF has still not fixed my problem with my reviews not showing on the website so I can't personally answer your reviews. To all who left reviews for C25, my humble thanks and I am so glad you liked it. I wanted to show not all monsters are of the SPN world. I do hope they get this glitch fixed this week it is very annoying. So we finally have the long awaited phone call. Hope you enjoy. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

"That was really nice you helping that woman and her son." Dean told his brother as they headed back to Bobby's after dropping Sarah and Ethan at the bus station. They were going to her parents to stay and they were going to help Sarah get back on her feet. Sam had bought them tickets and gave her some money for food and essentials. His little brother could still surprise him with his kindness to others.

"Wasn't nothin'." Sam mumbled not liking the attention.

"You're helping her start a new life and a chance for happiness without being abused. You should be proud of yourself bro, I sure am."

"Thanks, you'd of done the same thing." he shrugged feeling happy that Dean was praising him. "Did we get everything at the store? I lost track with everything that happened."

"Yes, what say we grab a bite 'fore heading on back. Bobby won't be back 'til later closer to dinner."

"Sounds good, how 'bout that sandwich shop that opened up? It has some interesting salad choices."

"How are you even related to me?" Dean inquired shaking his head in disgust as he headed for the Impala.

"You're just lucky I guess." Sam laughed with a shrug.

Dean looked over at his brother glad to see and hear him laughing for a change. He had not been doing enough of that lately and it worried him. Sam was good but he couldn't hide that something was going on with him and Dean was concerned what it could be.

"You're just lucky they have good subs there too." Dean smirked trying to hide the smile on his face. Now he was sounding like his brother again. Maybe whatever was bothering him, he had worked out. At least he hoped so. He didn't like it when Sam was in one of his _moods_ and shut him out.

 **spn**

"Hello." Missouri said answering her phone.

"Hello old gal, how are ya?" Bobby asked a warm tone to his voice.

"Bobby Singer, you old coot, I haven't heard from you in a while." Missouri cooed back to him.

"I know, been busy. I was wonderin' if maybe ya could help my youngest?"

"Sure Bobby, you know I will; what's goin' on?" she asked.

"Seems like he's been having these dreams, well more like nightmares really, that seem to be comin' true. It's scaring the shit out of him 'cause they're about his brother and they have me worried about him."

"I see." Missouri said thoughtfully. "As a matter of fact, I was going to call you. There's something you need to know." she said in a serious voice Bobby had not heard often.

"I'm not gonna like it am I?" Bobby asked slowly as trepidation crept into his mind.

"Are you sitting down?"

"No, I'm driving."

"Why don't ya pull over for a bit, we need to have a talk." she told him.

"There's a gas station about a mile up the road. Let me call ya back when I get there."

"You do that, I'll be waiting for your call." she told him hanging up. Deciding their conservation could take a bit; she heated some water to make a cup of tea and pulled some shortbread cookies from the cabinet. They had a lot to talk about and some planning to do. She poured the hot water into the tea pot over her special blend of tea leaves to steep and removed some cookies from the container placing them on a plate. She was pouring her tea when her phone rang again.

 **spn**

"Ok, I'm parked and ready to talk. What's goin' on old gal?" Bobby asked looking out across the parking lot at the traffic moving around him. He sipped the water he had bought and waited for her to speak.

"I want ya to stay calm and hear me out Bobby." Missouri started sitting her tea and plate of cookies on the table before sitting down. "I'm serious Bobby; ya gotta have an open mind."

"Alright." he answered taking a deep breath and waiting for her to continue.

"I had a visitor a while back that's been staying with me. I've been helping him try to piece his life back together."

"And why do I care 'bout that?" Bobby questioned as a sinking feeling crept into his mind.

"Because you helped raise one of his sons and have both living under your roof." she answered. "It was John, Bobby, John Winchester."

All she could hear was silence on the phone and waited for Bobby to speak.

"Balls!" Bobby hissed through clenched teeth. "You're sure it's him?"

"I'm sure Bobby, you know me better than that to not be sure who I'm dealing with."

"Damn! Does he know about the boys?"

"No, I haven't told him. He's had a tough road Bobby and a tougher one ahead of him. There are things he must do before he meets his boys, but they have the final say so. I will not let John force himself on them. Understand this Bobby; the boys are going to need him. I'm not sure why, I'm not seeing that far ahead, but it's important."

"Do I need to tell my boys? Shit! I don't know what Dean's gonna do. After all that boy's been through; he may shoot first and ask questions later. That is if I don't shot him first."

"No, not yet. It's not the right time. We've got to keep them apart for now. Now tell me more about young Sam's dreams."

"He says he sees Dean dying in them. This is the second time it's happened. The first time came true but it wasn't Dean who died and now he says he's having another similar dream. It's scaring the hell out of him and has gotten me concerned too. You think the boy could have the sight?"

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do old man." Missouri told him not wanting to express any thoughts without seeing the boy. "John has a hunt he needs to do. If he survives that, I'm sending him to you and you're sending the boys to me. I need to see Sam face to face. You need to talk to John, and Bobby, listen to what he has to say before you decide whether to shoot him or not."

"What the hell kind of hunt is he goin' on?" he inquired thinking this sounded more serious than she was letting on.

"That's gonna be his story to tell you. Trust me on this one Bobby, you need to hear him out and then decide about him. He's gonna have a lot of questions, some you can answer and some you can't. I'll see what I can do to help young Sam and keep them here until I hear from you. This is going to change all their lives, your's included."

"Don't I know it. Alright, when ya want them comin' your way?"

"John will be leaving in a couple of days and I will instruct him to head your way when he's through."

"Good that'll give me enough time to convince Dean he needs to come back there. He doesn't have happy memories from Lawrence so he may buck 'bout comin' there."

"I'm sure if it's for his brother he'll come."

"That's true, there's nothing he won't do for Sam. I'll figure somethin' out to get them there."

"So it's about a six hour drive here, send them my way in two days, that would be Friday. I'll have John leave out on Thursday afternoon to be sure their paths won't cross. He'll have your address so he'll come to you afterwards."

"Alright, you sure he'll come here and won't come back to you?"

"I'll make sure he understands that he has to come to you. I'll tell him you know something about his boys. That should convince him."

"Alright, after I hear his story then what?"

"I guess we get them together. You call me and I'll send them back your way, we can't keep them apart forever. They need to know about their Daddy."

"If anything changes, call me. If I don't hear from you expect the boys Friday afternoon."

"That I will and it was good talking to ya sugar, don't be such a stranger."

"I won't, next time I'm down your way I'll stop by and restock some of my herbs."

"I look forward to it. Maybe I'll fix some of my special jambalaya for ya."

"You got a date old gal." Bobby ended hanging up the phone and staring off into space. Yep, he was gonna have to do some conning with the boys to get them to go see Missouri. Bobby didn't like lying to them, but he was going to abide by what Missouri said. She knew something more than she was telling him. He had no idea how this news was going to affect his relationship with the boys. He felt like both boys were the sons he never got to have; they were his family now. He didn't like it one bit, this was going to turn their world upside down and the one he was worried about was Dean. Dean was old enough to remember his Dad, but Sam was too young to remember either parent. The only thing he could do was be there if he fell apart and give him all the support he would allow.

Bobby finished his water and cranked the car heading back out to deliver the parts in the trunk of his car as he mulled over what he and Missouri had discussed. A deep sadness pressed in on him wondering how this would affect his relationship with the boys. After all, John was their father and there had to still be some feelings there. Would they want to leave with him? Would he see them again if they did? John better have a good reason for being absent all these years. He knew one thing; he was not letting him hurt either of his boys, if he had to fill him with buckshot. There were so many un-answered questions and concerns that he was going to have to keep to himself and not let the boys know yet. This was going to have to be his best performance yet. With a deep sigh, he concentrated on driving and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind for now.

 **spn**

The Impala pulled to a stop by the house and Dean cut the engine sitting there for a moment.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, what?" he asked turning toward his brother.

"If there was something wrong or bothering you, you'd tell me right?" Dean asked carefully giving him a sideways glance. "You'd let me help, wouldn't you?"

Sam looked down at his hands that he was clenching into fists as guilt poured through him. They had always said they would be honest with each other, not hide anything from the other. Should he tell him what he was dreaming?

"What's going on?" Dean asked softly. "Talk to me. You don't have to do this alone." he encouraged his brother. Dean sat quietly while he watched Sam struggle trying to decide what to do.

"Let's take a walk." Sam finally got out just loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Ok, let me take the food in and I'll meet you out back." Dean told him getting out and opening the back door to get the bags of food.

Sam watched his brother carry the bags inside and sat in the Impala for a minute trying to decide if what he was doing was the right thing? He had no idea what Dean's reaction would be if he told him about his dreams. Would he think he had totally lost it or just over thinking the whole thing all together. Even thought he had so much doubt and trepidation about doing it, Sam couldn't keep it to himself any longer. Maybe with both of them knowing, they would have a better chance of changing the outcome like the other one. Dag had changed the last one by being there and doing what he did, so that meant it could be changed. Knowing he couldn't put it off, Sam got out of the Impala and strolled around to the back of the house to wait on his brother.

* * *

 **A/N: A special thank you to those who are reading some of my older stories. I hope you enjoy them. Thanks to all for reading, reviews are appreciated and welcome. NC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Dean sat his bags on the counter and pulled out the things that needed to go in the fridge. His thoughts were on his brother wondering what he was hiding from him. Sam was a very complicated, complex, intense, individual, but he was also his baby brother so no matter what was going on, he would be right there by his brother's side doing whatever it took to help him. He shook himself out of his thoughts and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge before heading for the back door to find his brother.

Looking up from where he was leaning back against a post of the deck, Sam watched his brother come out the back door and walk toward him. He saw the beers Dean had hanging from between the fingers of one hand and huffed a small smile with a shake of his head.

"Thought a cold one might relax you a little." Dean said holding up his offering. "You've been awfully uptight here lately and moody."

"Thanks and I'm not moody." he said defensively accepting the beer from his brother.

"Wanna go to the usual spot?" Dean asked ignoring his brother's snip for once, deciding against arguing with him. He wanted his brother to talk to him, not get mad and clam up again.

"Yeah, that'll be good." Sam agreed pushing himself off the post and leading the way to the maze of stacked vehicles along the edge of the yard. He could feel his brother following along behind him even though he didn't make a sound. He led them to their special spot and climbed up into the back of the pickup bed and slouched down on the car seat waiting for his brother to join him.

After Dean plopped down beside Sam, he twisted the cap off his beer and sent it sailing off into the window of a wreck nearby. He raised the bottle to his lips and sipped the cold liquid waiting for Sam to begin and forcing himself to remain patient and allowing Sam to take his time.

Sam looked at the beer and twisted the top off flipping it back over the side of the truck. He took a sip to wet his dry mouth and to give him the courage to talk with Dean.

"Dee, promise me you'll keep an open mind and not get mad." Sam started.

"Ok, 'bout what?"

"I mean I'm not sure about it myself and it's happening to me."

"Sammy, what's happening to you?" Dean asked straightening up slightly as his brow creased and he looked his brother over for any injuries. "I swear that OCD you have sometimes drives me nuts."

"I'm fine Dean, it's not physical." he told him when he saw Dean's expression.

"Then what is it?"

Sam paused for a moment and took a sip of his beer before answering him.

"I'm having dreams."

"Ok, so I have dreams too. What about them?"

"They seemed to be happening, coming true. Well one happened but with a slight change." he rambled trying to get his thoughts in order.

"You're losing me here Sammy. Now slow down and tell me what is goin' on."

"I dreamed of us in that abandoned house with Bobby trying to send that spirit back, but in my dream you..." Sam started afraid to tell Dean the rest.

"What 'bout me? C'mon Sammy spit it out."

"I watched you die Dean!" he finally yelled madly and slumped back on the seat. "I watched you die..." he whispered softly in a pained voice staring down between his knees as he propped his elbows on them trying to reign in his emotions.

"Wait, back up here." Dean protested pushing Sam back upright so he could look him in the eye. "How 'bout a little more detail here. Talk to me."

"The first dream was a couple of weeks before that last hunt. We were at that abandoned house, Bobby was there doing the spell. I was coming back in the house with the graveyard dirt and large wood splinters were coming at you...They buried into your chest...I watched you bleed out in front of me." he confessed trying to stop the cracking in his voice, only to have a tear trickle down his cheek. He sniffed and quickly wiped it away then gulped a mouth full of beer so he could finish. "I had it again at the motel, the exact same thing happened again, but at the house there was one difference, Dag was there and he changed the outcome. It wasn't you who died but him." Sam ended finishing off his beer in several swallows and waited for Dean to say something.

Dean sipped on his beer and tried to process what Sam had told him before he answered him.

"Maybe it was just a fluke, one time thing." Dean said but frowned when Sam looked away and bit his lip. "It was just a one time thing right Sammy?"

"No, I've had another dream." Sam mumbled staring intently at his empty bottle and started peeling the label off. "Twice now."

"What happened?" Dean asked. "Go ahead, tell me."

"You were tied to a bed..." Sam whispered afraid to look at Dean. "There was blood running from around the ties on your wrists and blood smeared on your chest...You weren't moving...I don't know if you were alive or not..." he ended letting his voice trail off.

"So if the first one changed, then this one could too. Hell there's no telling if it will happen anyway. You gotta stop dwelling on it Sammy, so one dream played out, big deal!" Dean scoffed trying not to make a big deal out of it even though it did worry him, but he wanted to ease some of Sam's fears. He knew his brother was smart and special but he wasn't sure how to take this dream thing. He wondered if there was something else going on here. They had a link like no one else had that he knew of and that in itself was strange, but he chalked it up to the tight bond as brothers.

"Bobby said he might..."

"You told Bobby and not me?" Dean interrupted trying not to sound upset.

"I wanted his advice and help Dean. I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want you looking at me differently, like I was a freak or somethin'." he said hanging his head ashamed and upset.

"Who told me they would always have my back Sammy?" Dean asked taking a finger to tilt Sam's head up where he could look at him. "Like you told me, I'll always have your back no matter what Sammy, you should know that. There's nothing you could do that would make me think differently about you. You're my little brother and always will be. You got that?" he stressed looking into his eyes to show him he meant every word of it.

"I got it, thanks Dee. Bobby said he was gonna call someone that might be able to help sort this out."

"Ok, we'll see what he has to say when he gets back. C'mon, let's go grab a shot of Jack; I think both of us could use something a little stronger."

"Alright." Sam sighted getting up. "But only one for me, you know I don't care for it that much."

"Sammy, don't worry we'll figure this out together." he said trying to assure his brother. They headed back to the house to wait on Bobby and talk to him and have a shot of Jack along with another beer.

 **spn**

"So how ya feeling John?" Missouri asked. "Is Charles getting you in shape?"

"I'm feeling pretty good, what with this great food and the training from Charles I think I might stand a better chance now." John said motioning to the food on the table. "Your food is amazing Missouri, I don't think I've had any better."

"Why thank you dear, you're gonna make me blush." she chided him patting his arm. "One more session and I'll have done all I can for you. It's now up to you to finish it. We'll do the last session Wednesday and get you ready to head out Thursday after lunch."

"Alright, I'll start getting ready." he said wiping his mouth on his napkin. "I'll get these dishes done so you can relax."

"Now that's sweet of you, I'll sit here and finish my tea." Missouri replied sitting back as he cleared the table and started the water for the dishes. She watched him busy himself around the kitchen happy that he didn't argue with her about this. "I have someone you need to go see when you're done with the being with no name. We are thinking positive that you will overcome the creature. Here is his name and address. Go there and talk to him, he'll help you."

John accepted the paper and looked down at the name.

"Bobby Singer, Singer Salvage Yard, Sioux Falls, South Dakota." John read before looking up. "So he'll help me find my boys?"

"You need to talk to him after your hunt. He's an ornery cuss, but is your best bet of finding your boys. And John, be honest with him, he'll see right through any lies so don't even bother. He's a close friend and I trust him you tell him everything."

"Alright, I'll trust your judgment, if I do make it out alive, I'll go see him." John told her finishing up the dishes.

 **spn**

Bobby found the boys in the kitchen fixing dinner when he got back from his trip. He didn't have to ask to know something was up; they never could hide things from him.

"Something smells good." he commented accepting the cup of coffee Dean poured.

"It'll be ready in about fifteen minutes." Sam said checking the food in the oven before turning to Bobby. "I told Dean about the dreams."

"Well, it's probably better that way." he finally said looking from one brother to the other.

"Did you talk to this friend? Can they help?" Dean asked as he set the table.

"Yes, you boys are heading out Friday morning."

"Where to?"

"Lawrence, Kansas." he said watching Dean for his reaction.

Dean's body language changed drastically when he heard what Bobby said. He turned slowly to look at him as darkness flashed in his eyes for a moment unable to speak as flashes of pain, sorrow and suffering tore through his mind.

"Did you say Lawrence?" Sam asked arching his eyebrows with the news and looking at his brother with concern. He knew how Dean felt about Lawrence and didn't miss how tense and defensive he became.

"I'm sending ya to a long time friend who's a psychic. If anyone can help you it's her, she's one of the best I've ever found."

"Who is this woman?"

"Missouri Mosley. She lives in Lawrence."

"Wait; is she soft spoken, short, coca skin?" Dean asked.

"You could describe her like that I guess, do you know her?"

"I think I remember Dad going to see her after Mom..." Dean started but didn't finish. He turned away not wanting them to see the emotions he usually kept buried deep in him mind.

"I know that place don't hold fond memories for you Dean, but she's the best bet at helping Sam."

"And she's a real psychic, not some wanna be?"

"You think I'd send ya to a fake? Of course she's a real one." Bobby scoffed.

"Alright, why can't we go on down now and get this over with?"

"Don't be in such a hurry son; she has to get ready for you two. It's not like she was sitting back just waiting for ya to visit." Bobby chastised him. "Besides, I've got two cars that need working on first."

"Dinner's ready." Sam said getting the food from the oven and sitting it on the table. "Grab the drinks Dean." Sam told him wanting to steer Dean away from arguing with Bobby.

"Alright, I guess. I just wanna get this over with, you know. We'll go see her, but doesn't mean I gotta like it. I'd do whatever it takes to help my brother." Dean told him before turning to the fridge for drinks.

"Thanks Bobby for all the help." Sam told him softly where only he could hear. "Really, it means a lot to me. You've been like a second Dad to me."

"You know I'll do anything for ya son." Bobby told him choking up and not able to say anything else for a moment. He knew Sam hadn't been with him that long and he had an adopted father, so it felt good to know he felt this way. In his eyes, they were his sons, not by blood but by the fact he had taken them in and helped raise them. "You and yer brother are family." he finally got out. "And family takes care of each other." he said softly.

"So what's wrong with the cars?" Dean asked breaking up the conversation between the two as he sat drinks on the table.

Sam gave Bobby a grateful half smile and began dishing out the food. What Bobby said was so true, family did look out for each other just like Dean looked out for him and he looked out for Dean. He hoped this Missouri Mosley would be able to help them figure this out or at least help them understand what he was experiencing. He was going to watch his brother closely because he didn't know what it would do it him going back to where his nightmares started. If he couldn't be strong for himself, he would be strong for his brother. He deserved that much from him.

Dean forked a bit of meat into his mouth and glanced sideway at his brother knowing going back to Lawrence wouldn't mean the same to him as it would for him. He didn't have those memories of their mother dying and the orphanage or the foster homes. At least he had a couple of days to prepare himself for the trip and strengthen his resolve and courage. He would stand strong for his brother because that's what Sam needed right now. He could see the toil the dreams were having on him and hoped this psychic would be able to help him deal with them.

"Sammy quite picking at your food and eat, you're getting too skinny." Dean remarked when he saw Sam pushing his food around on his plate.

"Not that hungry I guess."

"You need to keep your strength up so eat."

"I'll try." he sighed forking a bit of food into his mouth under Dean's watchful eye.

 **spn**

"That's it, we're going to bed." Dean told his brother as he got up from the couch. "C'mon you can't hold your eyes open."

"Just a little longer." Sam replied as he tried not to yawn. He was so sleepy, but the fear of having that dream again kept him up. He was afraid to go to sleep.

"No arguing, go on you can use the bathroom first, I'll clean up in here." he said collecting the popcorn bowl and empty glasses.

Sam slowly got up and shuffled toward the stairs knowing there was no use arguing with him and he couldn't stay awake 24/7. He trooped up the stairs and into the bathroom. When he was done, Sam headed across the hall to their bedroom to slip on some sweats and go to bed. He lay in the dimly lit bedroom watching for his brother on the verge between sleep and wake. He heard Dean go into the bathroom, but couldn't figure out the shadowy shape near the door. His eye closed on their own accord and when he forced them open it was gone. His mind was so tired this didn't register as something he should check. Not able to fight it any longer, Sam's eyes shut for the final time as the throes of sleep plunged him into the abyss.

The shadowy figure stepped to the bed and looked down at the sleeping young man for a moment before placing two figures to his forehead to hold back the dreams, allowing him the much needed rest his body craved. He was surprised that he had sensed him somehow and wondered just how strong he was. He turned as his brother came into the room and watched as he came over to the bed. The older brother lovingly brushed the fallen hair from his brother's face and pulled the covers up the rest of the way so he could tuck him in. He saw the love and concern on his face as he looked down at him and whispered.

"Get some sleep Sammy; I'm right here if you need me. I'll keep you safe."

* * *

 **A/N: So Dean knows now and can help Sam deal with it. Thank you for the followings, favors and the reviews. I am glad everyone likes where the story is going, but you never know when I might toss a curve ball your way. Love reviews, please leave one. NC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Do you have everything you need for the spell?" Missouri asked John as he sat his bags on the couch.

"Yes ma'am." John nodded.

"The ritual, you've memorized it and have it straight in your head? You know what I said it has to be spoken exactly as written."

"Yes, I can say it forwards and backwards. Don't worry, remember what you said, we have to think positive about the outcome. That's what I'm trying to do, be positive. I'm gonna trap this monster and get my memories back and send the sonovabitch back to hell where it belongs. Excuse my language. Then I'm gonna find my boys and see if they will allow me to be a part of their lives. If not..."

"One step at a time John. Keep your focus on what needs to be done first, stopping the being with no name. Don't dwell on the other right now. I have a feeling it will all work out." she assured him. "And you know to go to see Bobby Singer afterwards. That's important John. He'll be expecting you."

"Yes, I have his address in my pocket. I'm getting a feeling that I knew him long ago, but I can't find it in my mind." he said staring off into space lost in thought for a moment. "I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me." he said looking down into Missouri's kind face. "I don't think I could of gotten all this done by myself, hell, I might of blown my brains out by now."

"Weren't nothing John and don't you be talking like that! You're much, much stronger than you know John Winchester, don't go selling yourself short." she said taking his hands in hers and squeezing gently. "You take care and be safe out there. Don't you forget what I taught you, now go on with you, you've got a long journey ahead of you." she said shooing him toward the door.

"Good-bye Missouri, I won't forget what you've done." he said giving her one final smile before heading out the door.

"Stay safe my son." she said softly standing at the door watching him get in his truck and drive away. "May the spirits protect you and guide you on your path." After John was out of sight, Missouri closed the door and tried to decide what to do first before her next guests got there. She needed to run to the store to restock her cabinets, air out the bedroom, put out fresh linen and do some laundry.

 **spn**

"You boys be careful and act like ya got manners, ya hear me?" Bobby told them as they settled into the Impala. "I didn't raise no hooligans, got me?"

"I'll keep an eye on him Bobby." Sam chuckled trying to dodge a swat from Dean.

"I'm gonna warn ya, she don't take no crap from anyone so ya best behave or she'll put ya in your place."

"We will Bobby." Dean spoke up cranking the car and waiting for him to step back before backing up to head out.

"See ya Bobby, we'll call when we get there. Don't worry 'bout us." Sam called giving a small wave as they pulled out.

Bobby watched the boys until they were out of sight and sighed to himself hoping that Missouri would be able to help Sam. He thought about Sam's last words and knew he couldn't stop himself from worrying about them. They were his boys after all, what father wouldn't worry. He knew the boy was scared and didn't know how to understand what he dreaming. If he was having some sort of vision at least they knew the outcome could be changed. Bobby was sure Missouri would keep him in the loop and let him know what was going on. He headed back inside to get clean linen for the spare room since he didn't know how long it would be before John showed up or how long he might be staying. He had to prepare himself for this encounter and try not to judge before he heard him out. The only reason he would even listen was because Missouri wanted it and he had great respect for her. She wouldn't of ask it of him unless she deemed it important. It still was going to be hard to do since it concerned his boys and their future. Bobby wouldn't admit it to them because they were grown men, but he was very protective of them and no one got away with hurting them if he could help it.

 **spn**

Night had fallen by the time John reached the small town in Iowa. He knew he couldn't face the being with no name at night since that was when he was at his strongest. He decided to get a motel room for a couple of nights and finish getting the last of the things he needed for his hunt. John had done his research and knew there was a construction site on the outskirts of town that had explosives on site. He was going to borrow enough to blow the hell out of that cave entrance and destroy the portal so it could not be used again. He pulled into a small, family run motel and parked in front of the office so he could get a room.

An elderly man waited on him, taking his fake information and paying in cash. He got his key and headed back to his truck to drive around back to a room at the end of one of the wings. He grabbed his bag from the back of the truck and went inside. The room was clean with one queen size bed and bathroom. There was a coffee pot and microwave sitting on a table and a small television sitting on a dresser. He sat his bag down and went to the coffee pot deciding to make a pot while he waited for the time to pass. He wanted to be sure there would be very few people out when he hit the construction site. The last thing he needed was to be arrested for a B & E.

John was going to take the next day and get his plan in place. He only had one shot at this and he couldn't mess up, it had to be perfect. He also needed to build the two bombs to destroy that place once and for all and stop the being from ever taking humans to feed on again. He hoped to end the being with no name once and for all. All he wanted was to have what was taken from him and to move on in his search for his boys. He hated himself for not being able to picture them in his mind and know what they looked like. Of course they had been so young when he left them. It was hard to image both of them grown men now.

 **spn**

The Impala slowed as it pulled up to the address Bobby had given them. Dean parked and turned off the engine but sat there looking at the house not moving to get out. Sam sat silently in the passenger seat watching his brother carefully and waiting for him to decide to get out. Dean closed is eyes for a moment and tried to remember back to when he was four and their father came here several times with him and Sammy. The house hadn't changed much, looked like it had a new coat of paint and the shrubs were bigger but not much else had changed. He now remembered Bobby stopping by to see her right before they found Sam. He never knew her name until Bobby told them. He wondered why he seemed to be coming back to her again. It was like something was drawing him to this woman he had never really met. He closed his eyes for a moment and the taste of homemade cookies came back to him. She had given him cookies and milk while she talked with their father. They were so good and still warm from the oven. He looked over at Sam and squared his shoulders before speaking.

"Might as well get this over with." he said opening his door and getting out.

"You remember her?"

"I remembered cookies and milk." Dean said walking up the sidewalk to the front door. "I never really met her. Bobby stopped by to see her one time and I was alone, I stayed in the car." He started to ring the bell when the door opened and Missouri stood there looking at the two brothers.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in and let me have a look at ya." she said in her soft sing-song voice. "Lord have mercy you two have grown and turned out handsome too. Sam you were a wee thing back then and look at you now, why you're bigger than your brother." Missouri told him laying a hand on his arm and frowning slightly giving him a worried look. "And Dean, my boy..." she started but stopped when she touched his arm. "Aw child, I'm so sorry for your loss, she meant a lot to you didn't she? Why don't you boys come on into the kitchen, I have cookies and milk you can snack on. If I remember right, you liked my homemade cookies didn't you Dean? You were such a quiet child, I don't think you ever said a word back then, but let your brother grunt and you were right there at his side to see what was wrong."

Dean quickly looked to Sam surprised that she knew about Aunt Fay as she led them toward her warm kitchen. Sam smiled at her rambling and was as shocked as Dean with this gentle woman who seemed to be able to read their thoughts. He followed them into the kitchen and took a seat beside his brother at her table listening to her talk as she served them cookies and milk. The brothers snacked on the delicious cookies and ice cold milk while Missouri busied herself with checking on the food she had simmering for dinner. She hummed to herself as the boys watched her with interest. Sam frowned at Dean and pushed his napkin closer so he could wipe his mouth. Dean made a face at Sam only to be chastised by Missouri.

"Dean quit making faces at your brother." she told him not bothering to turn around to look at him.

" _How'd she do that?"_ Dean mouthed to Sam who just shrugged and grinned at his discomfort.

"Why don't ya go get your things and I'll show ya the spare bedroom. I hope ya don't mind sleeping in the same room, it has twin beds."

"That's fine, we sleep in the same room at Bobby's." Sam told her. "The cookies were absolutely amazing Missouri, thanks."

"Yeah, just as good as I remember." Dean added.

"Why thank you boys, now go on with ya, I'll meet you at the stairs." Missouri said shooing them from the kitchen as she followed along behind them.

 **spn**

"Here ya go boys, the bathroom's across the hall here and there's more towels in the linen closet here if you need them." Missouri showed them. "Why don't ya rest a bit after your drive, dinner will be in a couple of hours."

"Thank you." Sam told her as he did a quick survey of every thing. He watched her head back down the stairs before turning to his brother. "So what do you think of her?"

"She kinda creeps me out a little with that mind reading crap." Dean said sitting his bag by the bed nearest the door and dropping to the bed to stretch out.

"Well Bobby did say she was the real deal."

"I'm taking a nap, why don't ya try to catch a few zzz's too?"

"Yeah, maybe." Sam said standing there for a moment unsure what to do. He wanted to talk to her without Dean around first, but he didn't want Dean to know. "I'm hitting the head first." he told Dean before heading across the hall to the bathroom. He stayed in there as long as he could before coming out and looking in the door of the bedroom. He saw Dean was already snoozing and quietly made his way down the stairs to find Missouri.

 **spn**

"Took ya long enough." Missouri said as she sat a cup of tea down at an empty place at the table. "Sit down I made some tea."

Sam was surprised by her words but obeyed and took a seat at the table. He looked down at the steaming tea sniffing the enticing aroma.

"Would ya like some milk in your tea?"

"I guess." he answered not sure if he did or not. He didn't drink much hot tea so he wasn't sure how he liked it.

"Where's your brother?"

"Napping. I wanted to talk to you alone first." he said taking a spoon and stirring his tea.

"I know honey."

"How much did Bobby tell you?" he asked giving her a sideways glance.

"Well he said you were having some disturbing dreams and one happened, but he didn't say what they were, only your brother was in them." she told him in her gentle, soft voice.

"Yes, they were about Dean." Sam started, pausing to sip his tea deciding it wasn't bad. "I saw him...He was dead. At least I thought he was but I'm not really sure. It seemed so real. The first time I just thought it was my active imagination. But when it played out in that abandoned house and Dean almost did die. If it hadn't been for Dag he would be dead." Sam tried to explain not sure whether he was making sense or not. "He was a lost creature from the Land of Magic, an Imp."

"Well it's like a miracle that small creature was there wasn't it? Like someone knew he needed to cross your path to change it." she said clasping one of his hands in hers. "My child I can feel the powers within you, they are so strong."

"Powers, what powers?" Sam asked a hint of fright laced in his voice.

"Now, now honey, it's nothing to be afraid of. I think you've felt them all your life but didn't know what to make of them." she explained trying to comfort him. "You've always had a special connection with your brother haven't you?"

"How did you know?" he questioned since neither brother had told anyone about that.

"Why child you just have to know what to look for." she replied cocking her head and looking at him in a motherly way. "We have a lot to talk about Sam." she said sitting at the table beside him. "You don't need to be frightened, you can tell me anything you need to get off your mind. Maybe things you don't want to talk about in front of your brother. I know you two share something special don't you?"

Sam looked up at her wide eyed. He shouldn't be surprised that she knew after seeing what she could do, but it still did. He looked down into the muddy looking tea trying to get his thoughts sorted and deciding where to begin.

* * *

 **A/N: So Sam's getting some alone time with Missouri and John is getting ready to do battle. Thank you to all for all the support and reviews. I am glad I have been able to keep your interest and hope I can still surprise you with little twists and curves. If you have a moment leave a review, I do like to know your thoughts and ideas. Please review. NC**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"We've not told anyone about that, but yes we've been able to connect for as long as I can remember. I didn't even know I had a brother for a long time. I was adopted but Dean wasn't and my adopted parents were waiting until I was older to tell me but I found the paperwork first. I had been having what I though were dreams of a boy older than me and I could feel him. They seemed to happen when he was stressed or hurt or just needed a kind touch. It was like I was the only one who could comfort him...I didn't even know he was my brother then. Dean had a tough time growing up, but that's his story to tell, I would never overstep my boundaries with that. He doesn't trust easily and I know the only reason he came back here was because of me. I know deep, deep down this goes against everything for him. I came looking for him when I found out I had a brother and he had been looking for me all that time too. The more we've been together; the stronger the connection we have has grown."

"And rightly so. Have you ever heard of mirrored souls?"

"Mirrored souls?" Sam asked. "Don't think I have."

"It's very rare and only a few have been noted. See you and your brother have your own personalities that make you, you, but your souls are like mirrored images of each other. You could say they're identical in a way, almost like the two together make a whole and that's why you have such a strong link with your brother. Your souls are a reflection of the other and that's why you seek each other when something's wrong or just need the support and strength of the other. Your souls thrives off the other ones. Did you feel like something was missing from your life growing up Sam? Something you couldn't understand wasn't there? "

"As a matter of fact, yes. Even at an early age there was something going on, but I was too young to understand what it was. I remember Emily telling me they had to take me to the ER a couple of times, but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong. Man! This is a lot to digest at one time." Sam said as his mind began to process this information deciding he needed to do some research.

"And the other dream?" Missouri asked. "Can you tell me about it?"

"It's about Dean again; he's tied to a bed and he's been injured but I don't know how badly. I can't tell if he's alive or not and there's this shadow in the room with him. I could feel the evil..." he said trailing off and staring hard into his cup of tea trying to keep his emotions under control.

"You're getting a peek of a possible future event Sam."

"So it's gonna come true?" he asked, fear showing in his eyes. "What can I do? How do I save him?"

"Calm down child, I said a possible future, but one that can be changed just like the first one was changed. You see our future has been mapped out in the stars but it's not a sure thing. It can change with each decision we make. Picture yourself in the middle of a forest and all around you are different trails that lead into the trees. You decide which one to take and follow it only to have it branch out into more paths. Another choice you have to make as to which one you will choose to take which in turn will change your future. You may come up against barriers that will send you back down one path only to choose another. Nothing is ever set in stone Sam, our fate is determined by the paths we choose. Some times our choices may not be the right ones, but we learn from our mistakes. You see this vision is but one path that can happen in the future. Think of a book with all its pages and each page is the same future event. The path we choose will decide the page we will be on, but the other pages are playing out right alone beside the one we are on. The trouble is we don't know which path to take to change it, but it can be changed, maybe not all of it, but some of it. I can't say that Dean won't be kidnapped or hurt, but like your first dream, it doesn't have to play out that way. We can only hope that there will be paths chosen that will alter it."

"I don't know if that's comforting or not." Sam said slumping back in his chair mulling this over and picturing himself standing in a small clearing in the forest surrounded by trees and seeing the different trails leading from it trying to decide which one to take. A quick flash of another person sitting where he was passed through his mind and he frowned trying to figure out who it was. Sam blinked quickly as the weight of everything bore down on him and exhaustion seemed to take over making his mind feel like it was going to explode before it can process the data. He needed to shutdown he thought as a yawn startled him.

"Sam, why don't ya go lay down for a bit and let your mind rest? You've had so much thrown at you, even with that huge brain; it's too much to deal with at one time. I think it's been a while since you've done that." she suggested patting his hand lovingly feeling the exhaustion in the boy. "I think you'll find this house a safe haven and you can rest without worrying about the dreams."

"Alright, I am a little tired. It'd be nice to sleep without worrying what I'll be dreaming." he sighted sipping the last of his tea before getting up to head back upstairs. He yawned again as he sat on the stairs to take off his boots so he wouldn't wake his brother.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while; if you're not up I'll wake ya." Missouri said a small smile on her face knowing that the tea had worked and made him sleepy.

 **spn**

Sam paused in the doorway of the bedroom and looked in seeing Dean was on his side with an arm slung over his eyes. His breathing was slow and even and he was sure he was asleep. After quietly sitting his boots down he slipped sock footed to the other bed and eased down onto it letting his body relax into the mattress. He sighed quietly as he closed his tired eyes and let his mind slip into the weightlessness of the void and drift away in a sea of calmness.

Fifteen minutes pasted and Sam was snoring softly when his brother moved on the bed beside him. He turned his head and surveyed his sleeping brother before slowly pushing himself up from the bed and swinging his legs to the floor. He waited another few minutes being sure he was ok and sleeping peacefully before getting up and making his way downstairs. He heard noises in the kitchen and headed that way to find Missouri basting a ham in the oven.

"Dean, coffee's fresh why don't ya pour yourself a cup?" she said not looking up from her task.

He faltered in his step knowing he hadn't made any noise coming in. He started to say something, but decided not to and instead poured himself a cup of coffee. Dean watched Missouri close the oven door and looked over at him and to the table. He shuffled to a chair and sat down waiting for her to join him. She turned back to the stove and then to the table.

"I thought you might like a small snack before dinner's ready." she said sitting a plate with two homemade rolls and jam on the table.

"Thanks." he said eyeing the hot rolls for a moment before pulling them toward him. His mouth watered with the smell of the hot rolls and he took a knife to slice one open so he could spread jam on a piece before taking a bite. He sighed contently as the roll melted in his mouth sending his taste buds into hyper drive.

"These are amazing." he muffled around the food in his mouth.

"I see ya still like to talk with a mouth full of food." Missouri chastised him jokingly.

"Sorry." he answered blushing slightly and chewing enough to swallow the food.

"That's my great-grandmama's recipe; she called them angel bread because they melted in your mouth and made you feel warm all over. It's been passed down in the family for a long time."

"I'd say it's a keeper that's for sure."

"I take it you wanted to talk to me without your brother." she commented sipping her tea and looking at him over the rim.

Dean finished chewing the bite he had in his mouth before answering her. He took a sip of coffee staring hard into the cup before looking up at her, no fear, no worry, no emotions at all showing in his eyes.

"What's happening to my brother?" he asked bluntly not mincing his words.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you child?" she said not bothered with his tone of voice. "I know you're worried about your brother Dean."

"I know he came down to talk to you. What is it with these dreams he's having? Is it something we need to be concerned about? He's not like losing it is he? Any idea why he's having them?" he asked spreading jam on the other half of the roll.

"Your brother is gifted young man that is just coming into his abilities. He's one of the strongest I've seen in a long time." she told him. "And no Sam is not losing his mind, no far from it. His mind is growing and he's tapping into areas that are rarely used by most of us. There is something more that I can't quit read, but your brother is far from crazy. As to why, I don't know. Some people's brains are wired differently; others have had traumatic head injuries that trigger them and others we don't know. Maybe its something we don't question, we learn to accept and live with it. "

"Gifted? What abilities?" Dean questioned. "What are you saying?"

"What Sam is experiencing are glimpses of possible future events. Like I told him, it is one outcome but not necessarily the true outcome. The paths that are chosen will effect how it plays out. What he is seeing is just one of many ways that event can play out. It's like working through a maze, there are so many paths that can be chosen until you finally reach the exit. I know it sounds scary and hard to understand Dean, but I will do what I can to help him come to terms with everything. I can't stop them and I don't know if he can control them, but I can help him accept and process them maybe. He may find that he has other abilities that will come out as he gets older. "

Dean sat back in his chair and played over in his mind what Sam had told him about the dreams and what Missouri just told him. He wanted to talk to Sam about his dream again, but knew that could wait until he finished his nap and got some food in him. If Missouri's cooking was anything like these rolls, he couldn't wait to taste it.

"I agree, Sam needs to rest and thank you for the vote of confidence on my cooking."

Dean looked up squinting his eyes as he stuffed the last of his roll in his mouth trying not to choke on it and threw up a hasty wall around his mind that no one could penetrate, not even Missouri. He grabbed his coffee and sipped some to wash it down, coughing slightly as he cleared his throat. He swore she unnerved him when she did that.

Missouri looked over at the young man and could feel the barrier he had put up keeping her out. She had expected it and didn't try to force her way in knowing she didn't want to make Dean doubt her in any way. She wanted to help Sam and the only way to do that was having his brother on her side. Even though Dean didn't have the abilities that Sam did, he had enough to protect his brother. She didn't think he even realized what he was doing or how strong he really was. This was good; they were going to need every bit of strength between them to survive what was going to be thrown their way.

 **spn**

The hike through the forest was no easier than the first time as John made his way toward the mine entrance. Humidity hung heavy in the air around him. He adjusted his backpack and wiped the dripping sweat from his face. He wasn't sure how long he would have to wait for the being to show itself. Missouri had mixed a brew that he hoped would lure it out so he could trap it. He knew he was getting close and looked up through the branches tracking the sun as it made its way across the blue sky. He wasn't stopping until he got there and got set up. He wasn't wasting anymore time, he wanted this over with and what was taken from him back. Even if he died in the process, this being with no name was dying right alone with him. He was not letting it escape him this time. It would end here one way or the other.

The mouth of the mine loomed just ahead of him as he worked his way cautiously alone the edge of the trees, stopping every few feet to listen to the sounds around him trying to determine if it was safe. He made his way to the entrance and stopped long enough to pull out a flashlight before making his way along the left side of the cave. He ventured deeper and turned on the light, shielding it with his hand so only a small sliver of light helped him see. He worked his way down the wall shivering slightly as the temperature dropped the further he crept. John came to a small room that had two tunnels leading off it and carefully examined the floor and tunnels to see which way he should go. He saw a disturbance of the dirt heading down the right tunnel and proceeded to follow it a short distance suddenly feeling a change in air of the cave. He knew he was close now and studied his surroundings. He found some boulders to set up behind and dropped his pack there. John knelt beside it and opened it to remove the items inside. He pulled out the bombs he had constructed and laid them to the side. After taking out the ingredients for the spell, he pulled out the coil of rope that Missouri had blessed and cast a binding spell on for him. All he had to do was get the rope around the being and it would be trapped so he could perform the spell like Missouri taught him.

After everything was laid out behind the boulders, he took out a small twelve inch iron bar and began to draw a sigil on the cave floor before pulling out the sickly smelling jar of bait and opened it, setting it out as close to the middle of the sigil as he could. He wanted to have space to maneuver because he was only going to have one chance at this and there was no room for mistakes. John took two candles and positioned them near the jar at two different points on the sigil and lit them before backing back behind the boulders to hide and wait. He slipped on a light jacket and thin gloves to keep warm and his hands pliable so he would be able to use the rope. He allowed himself some water and got comfortable not knowing how long he would have to wait. John checked everything one last time to be sure it was all in place before settling back against the wall of the cave. He watched the flicker of the candle flames dance across the cave wall as he tuned in to the sounds in the cave around him. He was surprised at the noises in here and listened for the one that didn't belong.

 **spn**

The air around him was wet with the humidity that hug heavy in the air. Sam looked around wondering what brought him to this place. He didn't recognize it as he turned 360 degrees surveying the forest for anything that would tell him where he was. Quiet footsteps caught his attention and he quickly ducked behind a tree to hide until he saw who it was. He stared hard at the man that walked out from between some trees and glanced around before deciding which way to go.

Sam looked at him closely. He was tall and older than Dean but not as old as Bobby. He seemed strong and tough with a look of determination on his face like he was on a mission. His hair was grey streaked and his beard looked the same. Sam had no idea who he was or why he would be dreaming about him. He knew this was a dream because he was at Missouri's with Dean. Sam stood perfectly still as the stranger continued on into the forest disappearing from his sight. He needed to wake up and ask Dean if he might know this man but his mind had other ideas and pulled him deeper down the rabbit hole. His dreams began to replay times in his life from his younger days. He remembered the first time of seeing the ocean, hitting his first home run, winning the science fair, going to the cabin, but the one that stuck in his mind was that moment in that motel room when he saw Dean and knew who he was. That was the happiest time for him. He sighed in his sleep and relished that strong, warm embrace that made him feel safe and whole. He had found what was missing in his life, it was his brother.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are reading my story and a special thanks to those who had checked out some of my other stories. It got a little complicated, so I hope I didn't lose anyone or confuse you. If there are questions, please ask and I will try to answer. If you have a moment, review are always welcome. NC**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading my story and to those who have favored, followed and left me reviews. So we have some humor and bro time before it gets serious. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Love reviews, please leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

The quietness woke Sam and he sat up in bed trying to remember where he was, the dream he was having pushed down and forgotten for now. There were more important things he needed to concentrate on, that one dream could wait. Looking over to the other twin bed, he saw it was empty. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stumbled to the bathroom to wash his face and relieve himself. Once he was done, he headed downstairs to look for his missing brother. He heard talking coming from the kitchen and laughter from his brother as he followed their voices.

"I told you he was up." Missouri said looking up as Sam walked in.

Dean looked behind him and did a double take as Sam walked on into the kitchen.

"Dude! I'm telling ya; give me some clippers and five minutes..."

"Screw you." Sam grunted at him. "You're not gettin' anywhere near my hair." he fussed absently running his fingers through his hair trying to smooth it down.

"Don't pay any attention to your brother Sam; I like the wild, un-tame sexy look." Missouri told him giggling behind her hand as Sam's face heated up with her remark. "Why don't ya set the table for me while I get the ham out and Dean would you do me the honors of slicing it?" Missouri asked, not commenting on Sam's red face.

"Of course." Dean answered getting up from the table to join her at the counter smirking at his brother and mouthing _'Sexy'._ Sam gave Dean his best bitch face before turning to pick up the dishes.

"Now I don't want them too thin or too thick so watch your slicing. It'll need to sit for a few minutes but you can sharpen the knife while you wait."

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you want me to do the drinks?" Sam asked as he set plates in front of three chairs.

"That's find dear, there's tea, milk, juice or water in the fridge."

"Dean?"

"Give me tea."

"Missouri?"

"Oh tea's good Sam, only half a glass of ice please."

"You got it." Sam said busying himself with getting the drinks ready as Dean and Missouri worked on the food.

 **spn**

"Missouri that was the best meal I've had in a long time." Dean commented leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stuffed stomach with contentment.

"He's right; even I can't cook this good." Sam sighed laying down his fork.

"Why thank you, both of you, it's comes from experience and it helps to have family recipes that are tried and true."

"We'll do the dishes since you cooked." Sam said getting up and taking her plate and his to the sink.

"Yeah, why don't ya go take a load off and relax?" Dean added getting up too.

"Dean!" Sam hissed at his brother embarrassed at his bluntness.

"What?" he shrugged not sure why Sam was fussing.

"It's ok Sam, your brother means well." Missouri laughed heartily. "Just be sure ya don't break anything, ya hear."

"Yes ma'am." they both answered before she left the kitchen.

"I'm washing." Dean announced pushing his brother over with a shove of his hip.

"Hey! Dude!" Sam complained tottering sideways with the push. "Quit shoving!"

"You're hogging the sink." he told him squirting detergent into the running water.

"Don't put too much or you'll have way too many suds."

"I know how to wash dishes, chill man." Dean complained taking the plates and sitting them in the water, displacing enough liquid to send suds and water everywhere. "Shit!" he cried out as water and suds splashed up all over the front of his shirt, down the counter and into the floor. He looked around his feet at the mess he had made and looked up in fear when he heard Missouri's voice come down the hall.

"You boys ok in there?" Missouri called from down the hall.

"We're fine." Dean called back quickly, trying to push the suds back into the sink with his whole arm. "Find a mop Sammy." Dean whispered taking a dish towel to wipe the wet counter.

"Hold on." Sam told him going to look in the laundry room for a bucket and mop. He came back with both and ran a little water in the bucket to wet the mop head before trying to mop around his brothers feet and between them. "Move for a minute dude."

"Give me a second bitch." Dean told him as he wiped the last of the water off the counter and then stepped out of the way.

"You wanted my help jerk."

Sam quickly ran the mop head over the wet floor and squeezed out the excess before doing it again to soak up the water on the floor. Once he got up the worse of it, Sam returned the bucket and mop to the laundry room and found an old towel to wipe up the remaining dampness off the floor.

"Be more careful ok?" he told his brother.

"You're behind; I've 'bout got the dishes washed."

"Well I've been cleaning up _your_ mess." Sam complained running water to rinse the plates.

"You boys ok in here?" Missouri asked stepping back into the kitchen.

"We're fine, almost done." Dean told her.

"You do know it's the dishes you're washing not your shirt right?" she asked Dean seeing his soaked shirt.

"He got carried away with the water and suds." Sam said ratting him out.

"I see." she nodded arching an eyebrow at Dean and cocking her head to the side trying not to laugh.

"I saw you had a fire pit out back, mind if I make a fire out there?" Dean asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course not child, just be careful and don't set anything on fire." she told him. "There's wood out by the shed you can use. Do be more careful than you did with washing the dishes."

"Thanks, I will." he said letting the water out of the sink. "I'll go get the fire started, come on out when you're done." he told his brother. Dean wanted to get Sam alone so he could ask him about the dream again to see if he could remember more or get additional details.

"Alright." Sam said stacking the plates in the cabinet as he dried them.

 **spn**

By the time Sam came outside, Dean had a nice fire going and had two chairs sitting by the pit for them to sit in. He had two cups of coffee in one hand and a bag of marshmallows in the other. Dean gratefully accepted one of the cups and took a small sip. He was shielding himself so Sam wouldn't know how concerned he really was. He didn't want to upset his little brother any more than he was.

"Missouri had these marshmallows said we could roast them." he explained tossing the bag in his chair.

"Roast marshmallows? Whatever for?" he asked looking down at the bag.

"You mean you've never had them before?" Sam asked in surprise. He kept forgetting that Dean didn't have a childhood like most kids and there were a lot of things he never got to do like normal kids. This saddened him and he wished he could give Dean that time back.

"Never really had a chance." Dean shrugged trying to act like it didn't affect him.

"Let me find a couple of green sticks." Sam told him walking off to check the trees and bushes along the edge of her property. He wanted Dean to have a moment to himself knowing he hit a nerve. He found two straight limbs and pulled his knife out to trim them up to use. "Ok, now you put a marshmallow on the end and hold it right above the fire to cook. You want it to almost burn to be the best." he explained as he positioned one and stuck it over the fire. Once it was to his liking, he held it out to his brother. "Be careful it's hot." he warned him taking the other stick and threading a marshmallow on the end so he could cook one for himself.

Dean took the stick and looked doubtfully at the brown wad of goo not sure if he wanted to taste it or not. He looked to his brother who was gazing expectantly at him with those damn puppy dog eyes, waiting for him to eat it. Taking a breath, Dean crammed it into his mouth and began to chew, his eyes getting wide with the sweetness of the treat. The crunchy outside and the soft, melted inside made a good combination.

"Good, right?" Sam asked popping his in his mouth and sighing happily while smiling at his brother.

"Wow that was amazing. You were right." he agreed holding his hand out for another.

"Here, but don't eat too many or you'll get sick." Sam cautioned him passing the bag over. "They may be small but they're pure sugar."

Dean accepted it and plucked two from the bag. He stuck his stick through the middle of both and held them into the fire to brown. He watched Sam set his on fire and quickly pulled it out to blow out the flame. Sam decided they needed to cook a little more before being done. Dean jerked his stick out and blew the flame out before pulling one off and popping it in his mouth humming with contentment. He sipped his coffee to wash some of the sweetness out of his mouth and decided that was it for him. He didn't wanna be hugging the john and puking up these marshmallows tonight. He was sure they wouldn't taste near as good the second time around.

"Sammy, tell me 'bout your dream again." Dean asked as he settled back into his chair.

"Why?" he questioned drawing his brows together in puzzlement.

"Humor me bro." Dean responded.

"Ok. I'm sure you mean the second one." Sam started, pausing before he began to recap it. "You're in what looks like a rundown room. Wall paper's peeling off the walls and broken furniture is lying around. You're laying on a bed and your hands and legs are tied to the frame of it."

"Can you tell if its rope or hand cuffs?" Dean interrupted wanting more details.

"Um-m...I'm not sure...I think zip ties maybe." Sam said closing his eyes trying to remember more of the details. "I just can't see that...All I'm focused on is the blood running red down your arms and from your bare chest onto the bare mattress." he said finding it hard to picture the dream without getting emotional. "God, I don't know if you're alive or not...You're so pale and not moving..."

"What else?"

"There's a shadow of someone there just out of my sight. I can feel the evil pouring off him and he's moving toward the bed, but I never get a good look at him. He fuzzy and out of focus, but there's...I can't be sure...Something's in his hand. Then I wake up before seeing anything else." Sam ended swallowing hard and feeling the marshmallows churning around in his stomach. He fought his gag reflex, coughing and wiped a hand over his mouth trying to keep his stomach contents down. He took a couple of deep breaths as he closed his eyes trying to calm himself.

"Sorry bro, don't mean to upset yaw, but I was hoping maybe you'd remember somethin' that would help us in some way."

"I get it, it's just I don't wanna remember it...its too painful for me. I don't wanna see you like that."

"I know you talked to Missouri earlier."

"How? I thought you were asleep?"

"I did snooze, but you weren't as quite as you though coming to bed." Dean told him. "I talked to her too after you went to sleep. She told me you were seeing a vision of the future."

"Yeah, but she also said it was **one** possible future outcome, not necessarily that it would happen that way." Sam stressed. "Did she tell you the rest?"

"Rest? What else is there?"

"She said we have something called mirrored souls, that it's very rare and hardly ever seen outside of twins."

"And what exactly is that?"

"The way she explained it is our souls are mirror images of the other. That's why we have this connection we have and can pull the other into a dream. She said together we're whole again and that's why it's getting stronger. I always felt something was missing in my life, but I didn't know what, how 'bout you?"

"Yeah, I knew when you were adopted I lost a part of myself and it never did go away, no matter what. That is until we found each other, then that hole disappeared and those feelings were gone." Dean replied glancing to his brother. "I knew it was you trying to help me when we were younger. I don't think I ever thanked you for that."

"I just wish I found out about you sooner and started looking for you too. There's no thanks needed, whatever I did back then, I'm just glad I could help. But what about my vision?" Sam asked getting back to their topic.

"So we need to figure out a way to change it, go down a different path, right?"

"Yes, she said it's the paths we choose that will affect the outcome." Sam said sitting back and thinking hard. He had no idea where to even start and the more he mulled it over, the more frustrated he became. "Damnit! I don't know!" he growled in anger throwing up his hands and getting up to stomp away.

Dean didn't say anything as he watched his brother stomp around the yard mumbling to himself. He didn't have any good answers for him either and hoped Missouri could help him maybe remember more or at least help him understand them better. Worse part was they had no idea when or even if this might even happen. Dean looked worriedly at his brother's back as he walked the length of the yard before turning and coming back toward him with a deep frown on his face. He could just make out his expression by the light of the dying fire. It bothered him that he couldn't fix this and his brother was suffering.

"Bro, fire's almost out, why don't we head on in and get a good night's sleep and go at this fresh in the morning?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said a sense of dejection in his voice. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head as he shuffled toward the back door.

Dean stirred the fire and tossed some water on it to put it out before following his brother inside. He left the chairs on the back porch and made sure the door was locked before heading upstairs to check on his brother. He didn't like seeing him this way, he knew how Sam needed to be in control and have everything figured out to his satisfaction and how stressed he got when he couldn't seem to do that. He swore he was going to get him some drugs to put him in la-la land or at least make him chill out if he kept this up. He hoped a good night's sleep would put him in a better state of mind.

 **spn**

The house was quiet except for the settling creaks and groans as the temperature changed outside. Both brothers were asleep as the shadow separated itself from the darkness that filled the room and stepped closer to them. He looked down at each sleeping brother sensing the unease and stress from both, but more so from the younger one. He reached out a hand toward him and was surprised when Sam opened his eyes and looked up at him sizing him up as he racked his eyes over him. He made no attempt to move or question the stranger standing there.

"Sleep young Winchester, now is not the time." he said in a soft, gravely voice as he touched his forehead.

Sam's eyes slowly closed back as his mind closed down and he drifted to a place of comfort and warmth. His body relaxed and he let the peace settle over him, at least maybe in his dreams he could find some down time and not worry about anything.

 **spn**

Dean looked up from where he was sitting when he heard the footsteps coming toward him. He knew without looking it was his brother.

"'Bout time you got here." Dean commented nodding to the chair beside him.

"Got a little side tracked." Sam sighed looking out across the calm lake in his brother's dream.

It was so still it looked like a mirror reflecting the trees and the sky from its surface. His brother liked this place and came here often to unwind and collect his thoughts. Dean had a knack of drawing Sam here as they slept. He didn't know how he did it, and Sam could do the same with him. Maybe it had something to do with what Missouri told them about having mirrored souls. Dean didn't know and he didn't care. Sam knew he was trying to take some of the stress and worry away from him and was thankful of him for that.

"You doin' ok bro?"

"I'll be ok, don't worry about me." Sam assured him, even if he really didn't believe it himself.

"Can't do that, you know I'll always worry about you." Dean told him looking back out across the lake. "It's my job."

"Dee, have you ever been to this place?" he asked curious about it.

"Nope, saw a picture once, looked like a nice place. Not sure this is how it really looks, but this is how I imagine it." he shrugged.

"It's nice; we should come here sometime and check it out."

"Don't know, your cabin's pretty nice too."

"Yeah it is." Sam said letting himself relax and enjoy this time with his brother.

Neither brother said anything else as they watched the sun travel across the sky as a breeze blew their way keeping them cool. They watched a momma duck swim lazily from one side to the other with her brood of ducklings following close behind her. Fish jumped from the water, splashing and sending ripples out across the surface, getting bigger as they spread out. Dragon flies zipped back and forth through the cattails, their soft buzzing softly getting caught by the breeze and carried toward the brothers. Sam closed his eyes feeling the peace as the connection slowly faded away and feeling himself return to his own dreams.

 **spn**

Missouri listened to her house, knowing every creak and groan it made, trying to detect if there was anything that didn't belong there. She had added extra warding and a protection spell to keep anything unwanted from passing over the threshold. She turned back to her altar to finish mixing the ingredients for the gris-gris bags. She was going to bless them and made sure each brother had one before they left. It might not help, but it sure wouldn't hurt. She was surprised that Sam couldn't sense that his father had been there, but maybe that was because he never really knew him. He was just a baby when John disappeared and he didn't know how much Dean had told him about their father, if anything. She sprinkled the holy oil over the bowl's contents before mixing it up and letting the oil be absorbed. The deep purple squares of cloth were laying by the bowl waiting for her to divide the contents between them. Once that was done, she tied the bags with gold string and whispered the incantation over each bag finishing the spell. The bags glowed for a moment in the candle light before growing dark. Knowing there wasn't anything else she could do tonight, she locked the cabinet and headed to her bedroom glancing up at the ceiling and hoping the brothers were sleeping peacefully. Missouri felt the younger one's despair when he came inside and disappeared upstairs without a word. A few minutes later his brother followed him heading in the same direction trying to control his worry. She shook her head knowing he would do anything for his brother.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The candles were burning low when John finally heard a shuffling noise coming from just beyond his hiding place. His body tensed as he became fully alert and reached for the rope. This was it, it was now or never. If he had any hope of regaining his memories from this monster he had be smart about it and trust his instincts and training. The shuffling grew louder as it drew nearer to his hiding place. He could feel the cold sweat trickling down his face and down the middle of his back. John's grip tightened on the rope as he peeked around the boulder and saw the ebony darkness that was the being with no name inching its way closer to the jar and the candles. Missouri said that it would be drawn to it and almost hypnotized by it. That was when he was supposed to rope it and disable it so he could perform the ritual. John watched carefully knowing if he moved to soon, he wouldn't stand a chance fighting with the being.

The being with no name smelled the aroma first when he passed through the opening and was intrigued. He had never come in contact with anything like it before. It had to find the source and make it his own. It shuffled slowly down the dark tunnel becoming intoxicated with the aroma the closer it got to the source. The being stopped for a moment when it saw the flickering flames of the candles burning low but giving off enough light to show the jar sitting on the floor. It scanned the area looking for any threat, but didn't see anything. He sniffed the air around but couldn't smell anything but the precious in the jar. Still it was cautious as it moved closer, not able to stop the pull of the aroma that invaded its senses. He couldn't smell the hunter as he lay in wait for the right moment to attack.

John was hidden and remaining perfectly still as his eyes adjusted to the dim light and zeroed in on the shape getting closer to the soft glow. He watched as it paused in its quest for a moment before shuffling to the jar and stopping. The hunter watched with interest as the being swayed slightly in the flickering light but didn't move away. He waited for another minute before silently stepping from his hiding place and standing tall with the loop he had made at one end of the rope gripped firmly in his right hand. He watched for any sign that the being knew he was there as he quickly dropped the loop over its body, pulling it tight trapping its arms to its sides and wrapped the rope around its body three more times before tying it in back. The being began to struggle as soon as the rope tightened around its body, but wasn't able to stop John from trapping it. The binding spell on the rope was keeping the being from breaking free. An unearthly wail escaped from its lips as John pushed it to the cave floor wincing from the high pitched scream. Taking a roll of duck tape, he tore off a piece and sealed its mouth first and then wrapped it around the being's legs so it couldn't move. John stood up slowly, breathing hard and looked down at his captive with a look of anger and determination on his face. He knew what he needed to do and went to his pack to get a lantern and the items needed to begin the spell. He wanted to get this over with and get out of this cursed place. He was going to destroy it once and for all. No others would have to go through what he did. No others needed to die to be this monster's main course.

 **spn**

"So Sam shall we see what we can do?" Missouri asked him the next morning.

"Sure, I guess." Sam answered cautiously casting a look at Dean who was standing nearby.

"Well come on then, let's go to my study." she told him looping her arm through his to lead him down the hall. "No Dean, Sam needs to do this alone." she told Dean stopping him from following.

"But I..." he started as he prickled at being separated from his brother.

"Don't ya sass me young man!" she scolded him before he could finish. Dean clamped his mouth shut and glared at them. "Dean Winchester, don't make me wash your mouth out with soap." she warned steering a nervous, wide eyed Sam into the hall. "Why don't ya go check and see if there's any of those cookies left and have some milk and cookies? Your brother will be fine."

"You call me if you need me Sammy." Dean called to him while giving Missouri a challenging look. One thing no one did was keep him from his brother if he felt he was in trouble, no one. He didn't know what Missouri was planning to do, but he didn't like not being included.

 **spn**

Sam looked around Missouri's study before moving to sit at the small table in the middle of the room. There was a bookcase on one wall filled with all sizes and kinds of books. A large cabinet sat against the other wall and Missouri made her way to it, unlocking the doors and opening them. Sam craned his neck, curious to see what was in it. He could make out bottles and clear bags stacked neatly on shelves and what looked like some sort of altar. He stared to ask her about it, but she spoke first.

"Sam if you will spread the cloth on the table out please." she said as she gathered several items from the cabinet before closing the doors back.

Looking on the table, Sam noticed the dark cloth and picked it up shaking it out. He arched his eyebrows when he saw the sigils painted in it as it settled on the table. He didn't recognize any of them and tried to memorize the markings so he could research them later. Missouri sat several blue candles on top of the cloth and settled in the chair across from Sam.

"Now child, you know I would never do anything to harm you or that brother of yours, ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Sam said not sure what was going to happen but trusting her at her word. He knew Bobby wouldn't of sent them here if she was a danger to them. He had to trust her to help.

"I'm gonna need for you to open yourself to me." she said as she lit the candles. She took a small bowl and poured the contents of a cloth bag into it. "I need a little of your blood dear." she said removing a small pen knife from her pocket.

"Alright." he said holding out his hand for her to prick a finger.

Missouri gently pricked his finger and held it over the bowl letting drops of blood spill into it before letting go. Sam stuck his finger in his mouth for a moment and wiped in on his shirt as he watched her mumble something over the bowl before touching a lit match to the contents. A small reddish, green flame quickly engulfed the contents sending a sweet smelling grey smoke into the air.

"Hold my hands Sam and close your eyes." she instructed him. "Now let your mind empty, smell the essence and relax. Listen to my voice and nothing else. Feel your body getting light like it wants to float away, nothing here will harm you child, you are safe and so is your brother. Don't be afraid, nothing can harm you here, we're only going to take a look."

Sam took Missouri's offered hands and closed his eyes as the aroma of sweetness hit his senses sending him over the edge. He felt like he was falling in slow motion but couldn't see anything but darkness all around him. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would rip from his chest and his breath caught in the back of his throat. He felt a calmness suddenly surround him and soft colors filled his vision and a feeling of safety came over him. He could hear her voice from far away now. He could feel her touch and willed himself to allow her entrance. He felt her searching his memories and finding the one he wanted to forget pulling it forward once again. He held his breath as it began to play out again. Sam whimpered as the image took shape once again so vivid he felt he could reach out and touch Dean. He was breathing hard and his body was tense when suddenly another essence invaded and wrapped around Sam making the image quickly fade away as he comforted his brother and pushed Missouri out with a quick, strong shove. Missouri could feel the two as they merged, the brightness of the intruder, engulfing the other in a ball of protection.

 **spn**

Missouri sat back and opened her eyes looking over at Sam to see he seemed to be in some sort of trance. These boys were strong, much stronger than she even thought. Dean had sensed his brother's distress and came to his aid without hesitation. She was a powerful psychic and Conjuring Woman, but the brother's combined powers made her wonder just what fate had planned for them. She waited, cocking her head slightly as Sam seemed to be coming back when he opened his eyes and blinked quickly several times before finding and focusing on her.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely as the smoke dissipated. His mouth and throat were dry as he tried to swallow to dampen them.

"Looks like your brother was a party crasher. He didn't like what we were doing." she said blowing out the candles with two puffs and getting up to put them away.

"Did you get anything that will help?" he asked getting up too and moving the small bowl to fold up the cloth for her. He looked around the room again and saw more articles that surprised him. He was sure she was more than just a simple psychic like they thought.

"Maybe, but first, sit back down. I want to show you a couple of meditations steps I want you to practice." she replied taking her seat again. "These will help when a vision takes over. The calmer you are when a vision happens, the easier it will be to see it and understand it. You can't be afraid of them."

Missouri ran him through the relaxation techniques and helped him to see inside himself. He learned how to calm his raging mind enough to see things clearer. She worked with him for another thirty minutes before ending the session. He looked up when she spoke to him.

"Well, c'mon, let's go see what that brother of yours is doing." she told him taking his arm and guiding him from the room, pausing to lock the door behind her. She didn't need any snooping eyes prowling through some of the things she had stored there.

 **spn**

They headed for the kitchen to find Dean sitting at the table eating a cookie and starting off into space like nothing was wrong. He blinked a couple of times and focused his attention on them before speaking.

"You ok Sammy?" he asked giving him a once over before looking over at Missouri and back to Sam waiting for a answer.

"You know Dean, Sam was not in any danger. You didn't need to intrude and push me out." she scolded him as she put water on for tea.

"He was hurting, maybe not physically, but I wasn't gonna let him be alone." he replied not backing down.

"Well guess we'll go at it a different way then. Sam, we'll try it again but this time your brother will join us. Maybe he'll behave that way." she stated staring hard at Dean letting him know she knew what he did.

Dean had the manners to blush with her words and concentrate hard on his cookie.

"It's ok Dee, I know you were only trying to help." Sam whispered to him sitting down beside him.

"Anyone for a cup of hot tea?" she asked looking over at the boys. "I have a special blend that'll help you relax."

"Sure, sounds good." Sam answered for both of them before Dean could. "Maybe it'll help." he whispered knowing Dean wasn't a fan of hot tea but knew they both needed get rid of some of the stress and maybe he could have a night without any nightmares. "Can I do anything?" he asked Missouri, starting to get up.

"No child, I've got this, you just sit there." she replied in her soft, lyrical voice.

Dean saw the pathetic look Sam gave him so he didn't argue with his answer. Sam sat back and allowed Missouri to place a cup of hot tea in front of him, eyeing it closely when he saw little pieces of something floating on the top of the liquid. He frowned at Sam who just shrugged and picked up the milk to add to his tea. Dean watched him stir his liquid and decided to copy him. He poured milk into his tea and stirred it before taking a sip and grimacing, not sure if he liked the combination or not.

"It won't kill ya dear." Missouri told him hiding her smile behind her cup.

Dean grunted something under his breath and was rewarded with a kick under the table from his brother to watch his manners. Dean glared at him menacingly letting him know payback was coming. Sam gave him a bitch face in return and whispered.

"Remember what Bobby said." Sam mumbled hoping Missouri didn't hear him.

"Now boys, no horse play at the table." she chastised them.

"Yes ma'am." they both mumbled settling back to finish their tea.

"And Sam, don't worry about dreaming, you're safe from that here in my house. It will protect you."

Sam looked up at her not surprised anymore that she knew what he was thinking. He wondered what she meant that the house would protect them, and looked around the room with different eyes. Had she cast some type of protection spells over the house warding it from the supernatural, he wondered. He looked back at his brother and felt the wall he had put up stopping any intrusions, even his own. Sam half smiled knowing how private he was and didn't try to break through. When he was more comfortable, Sam knew he would let down some of the walls allowing him in. He never kept him out for long and Sam never complained when he did. He knew this was Dean's way of coping with things and couldn't fault him for it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review. NC**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you to all who have taken the time to read my story, I am honored and pleased. Our first meeting between Bobby and John is going to take place. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome, I hope you will take a moment and leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

The being with no name silently shrieked behind the duck tape enraged that this weakling dare to trap him. It tried to break free of the bonds that were holding him on succeeding in making them tighter. When it was able to get out of this burning rope, it was going to tear this puny creature to pieces and devour every single memory he had and then feed off his bloody corpse; stripping the meat from his bones and cracking the bones open to suck the marrow. It would consume every last part of him, leaving nothing behind for him to be remembered. It watched as the man moved around the cave lighting a couple of lanterns and placing them where he could see better. He smoothed out the dirt on the cave floor and drew the sigil he had memorized in the dirt and pulled out the black candles placing them around the symbol. He took out the brass bowl and centered it in the center of the sigil. John pulled out the bag of ingredients that Missouri had given him and shook them into the bowl. With a thin, razor sharp knife, he cut the palm of his hand and held it over the bowl, letting his blood drip into it. He took a vial and went to the being, standing in front of it. John looked down with disgust before kneeling and slashing the blade across his arm drawing a thick, black stream of blood from it. He took the vial and caught the blood so he could add it to the ingredients in the bowl. The being struggled and grunted as it tried to loosen the ties and escape.

With the last needed ingredient added to the bowl, John began to chant the words of the spell he had memorized exactly as Missouri trained him before dropping a match in and shielding his eyes to the bright, whoosh of flames that shot up from the bowl. He went to the being and pulled off a glove so he could lay a hand on its greasy, dirty head. He concentrated hard, letting memories flow into him, slowly at first and then faster. He clenched his jaw together as all the memories that had been taken from him bombarded his mind so fast he couldn't breathe. It felt like hours, but was only a few minutes before he broke contact with the being and stumbled away from it gripping his head with the pain. After drawing in several deep, cool breaths, he straightened wanting to finish this and get out of there. John removed one of the small bombs he had constructed and used duck tape to tape it to the being's chest. He drug the being to the shimmering opening and set the timer before pushing it back through. He took the other two and put it in front of the opening on this side and set the timer. John grabbed his pack and hurried from the cave down the tunnel toward the entrance with the last bomb. He stopped long enough to shove the last bomb into a crack that looked like it would bring the entire roof down if disturbed. With the timer set, he worked his way out of this nightmare. He bounced off the wall as he stumbled several times when the pain in his head got worse. John just barely cleared the opening as two explosions, one right after the other, went off shaking the ground around him and collapsing the cave sending a cloud of dust and bits of rock and debris billowing out and tossing him hard to the ground, knocking the breath out of him. He lay there unmoving as consciousness left him and he sank into the abyss while his mind tried to deal with the sudden flood of memories that filled it. His mind was overloaded with the lost memories as they tried to find the place where they belonged.

 **spn**

The night closed in around John as he lay unconscious outside the mine. His mind took him back to his youth, his parents, his father's disappearance, his high school days, joining the Marines and meeting his beloved wife, Mary. He held on to that memory of her beautiful, smiling face as she gazed lovingly up at him as her blonde hair blew in the breeze. He was never going to forget her face if he could help it. John watched them get married after her parents were killed and they moved into a tiny one bedroom apartment. His mind flipped through the first years of their marriage and their ups and down before slowing on a memory of a very pregnant Mary and John setting up the baby's room in their new house. It was a small two bedroom that they could just barely afford but they needed the room with a little one on the way. He watched his oldest son being born and was so proud when they brought him home. He was so little and vocal and both of them were clueless about what to do. They spent many a sleepless night the first six months of his life, but neither would of taken anything for those nights. There were so many more memories of Dean growing up, his first steps, his first words, his first tooth, and the look of pure love shining in his eyes as he gazed up at him.

Years rushed by and another move to a new house because his youngest son was born and bringing him home to meet his big brother. Memories flipped quickly again and he came home from the garage late. Mary was putting their boys to bed and he scooped Dean up in his strong arms so they could tell Sammy goodnight before he tucked his oldest in bed. Then the scream woke him and he rushed up the stairs and into Sammy's room looking for his wife. He looked down at his youngest and saw the bright red drops dripping down from above only to look up to see Mary pinned to the ceiling. Her nightgown was red with blood and she was trying to scream to him, but words couldn't escape her open mouth. Without warning, the ceiling burst into flames sending blinding heat down into the room. Sammy's screaming jarred John into action and he grabbed up his son and rushed into the hall to see his oldest son pressed against the wall in fright. He shoved Sammy into Dean's small arms and told him to go outside as fast as he could. John ran back into the room to try and save the love of his life, but was beat to the floor with flames that seemed to have a mind of its own. He shielded his face as he looked deep into the flames and swore he saw a figure standing there mocking him. John screamed his wife's name as he stumbled backwards out of the room.

John surged from the forest floor calling for his wife as the image of the flames devouring the room played out in his mind.

"Mary..." John cried softly as he looked around him into the darkness of the night. "Mary..." he sighed again as tears found their way out of his eyes and spilled down his face to drip to the ground he lay on. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but he figured it was three or four hours. He groaned when he started to get up and the pounding in his head intensified with the movement. He raised his hand to feel something sticky on the side of his head and grimaced with pain when he touched the cut made by flying rocks. Deciding to sit there for a few minutes, he slumped back down and slung his pack off his shoulder. He began to rummage for the first aid kit to get some aspirin and water. He coughed dryly and wiped his face across his forearm trying to dislodge the dirt that stuck to it. A thin layer of dust covered his clothes and exposed skin. John slipped the pills between his dry, chapped lips and sipped the water to wash them down his scratchy throat. A deep, deep sadness sweep over him now that he remembered the events of his wife's death once again. Oh God! He remembered his boys now, what made it even harder was he remembered the look on Dean's face when he left. John didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for what his son went through in his absence. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he sat waiting for the headache to ease so he could head back to his truck. He now knew who Bobby Singer was and that he was his only hope in finding what he needed to save his youngest son. Even though there were still gaps in his life, he had back some of the more important ones. He remembered the love of his life now and how she had died. He remembered what his boys looked like the last time he saw them and knew he needed to find them. He remembered enough to know what a huge mistake he had made back then. The sharp spikes of pain coursed back and forth in his head sending waves of nausea through his body.

 **spn**

Bobby picked up his cell and looked at the caller ID before answering.

"He'lo old gal, things goin' ok with my boys?"

"Hello yourself, you old coot." Missouri crowed back at him. "Your boys are fine, thought I have to say that older one sure has a strong protective streak for his brother. First time I've been ousted like that. Last night I found out that both of them have very strong, mirrored souls. Do ya know how rare that is?"

"Don't think I've heard that term before."

"There's a reason, twin siblings in a hundred million are connected like that, but I think the boy's connection has something else involved that makes their's more unique, but I don't know what it is. You won't find much about it since no ones really studied siblings with mirrored souls. Most brush it off as a twin thing, but it's even rarer for it to be siblings of different ages like the boys are. Their's may be the only one to ever exist."

"What about his dreams?"

"Oh lands, they're visions alright, just like you thought of possible future events. Like I told them boys, nothing's set in concrete; the future is constantly changing around us. What we choose in the present will affect the outcome of the future. The world is ever changing around us all the time, if we had gone left instead of right changes what will be ahead of us. It's a never ending cycle for us. Right or wrong decisions will make our future play out that way, but if you throw an unexpected wrench in the mix, it sends us on an entirely different path we never expected."

"Sounds more complicated than I care to know. I figure I'll just try to keep my wits and push forward. Did you find anything else out?"

"No, but I plan on trying again, but this time I'll have nosy big brother in there. Maybe I'll get somewhere like that." she explained. "Have you heard from your guest yet?" she asked trying to be cryptic in case one of the boys heard her.

"Not yet, but I'm on the look out for him." Bobby gruffed out. "He'll need to do a lot of convincin' 'fore I let him near my boys. I'm not lettin' them get hurt."

"Remember what I told you Bobby Singer, you gotta have an open mind and let him explain. I don't know what the boy's reactions will be, but I know he's gonna play a major role in their lives in the future. None of them know it yet, and I can't say what or how, but it will play out how it's supposed to."

"I hear you old woman, but I'll still have my shotgun ready." he told her in no uncertain terms.

"At least let him have his say before you start shooting." Missouri huffed knowing how stubborn Bobby could be, especially when it concerned his boys. "You can be a stubborn jackass Bobby Singer."

"Hello, paranoid jackass to you."

"Go on with ya you old coot." Missouri teased back. "I better go 'fore one of those boys gets suspicious."

"I'm takin' that to mean Dean."

"Oh yes, he's not going to let anything happen to his brother if he can help it."

"Do ya know his story yet?"

"Some of it, but he's strong when it comes to putting up a wall, even for me."

"See if he will talk to you, it might help you understand them better." Bobby suggested.

"I'll do that. You take care, you hear?"

"You too old gal."

 **spn**

It was late afternoon when Bobby looked up as a black truck pulled up beside his house. He grabbed a rag and wiped his hands before walking from the garage and eyed the man that got out. He recognized the profile immediately and drew in a deep breath to control the rising anger as he saw him. John began to walk slowly toward him, limping slightly and favoring his left side. Whatever hunt he had gone on seemed to have left him injured. The years had not been kind to him. His hair was sprinkled with grey as was his beard. He looked like a few extra pounds added to his body weight wouldn't hurt him either. Crows feet creased the corners of his eyes and he could just make out several old thin scars on his face and neck. There were fresh scratches on his face and a cut on his temple with crusted blood around it.

"Hello Mr. Singer." John addressed him not sure if the man would remember him or not. "Missouri sent me, did she call? I'm John Winchester."

"She did." he replied looking him over and seeing pain and exhaustion plastered on his face. "Coffee's hot if ya'd like a cup."

"Thanks, sounds good." he said waiting for Bobby to lead the way. He followed slowly, glad that the man wasn't moving too fast. He was still feeling the effects of being tossed around when the bombs exploded blocking the mine entrance. He took the time to check the place over as he walked up the steps and into the house. From what he could remember, nothing much had changed around this place. John remembered coming here and using the vast library Bobby had and to get information from him. He knew Bobby was a hunter and that was what he turned into after his wife was killed.

Bobby led him into the kitchen and went to the counter to pour two cups of coffee. He took them to the table and sat one down pushing it his way. John took a seat across from him and accepted the coffee gratefully. He pulled out a bottle of pain pills and shook two out popping them in his mouth. He sipped enough coffee to wash them down and let out a slow breath.

"Guess we've got some talking to do." he said not looking up from his coffee.

"Guess we do." Bobby answered. "I think it can wait until you've rested a little. You can use the bedroom on the left at the top of the stairs. Bathroom's down the hall if ya don't remember." he told him deciding it had been this long, another day wouldn't matter. If he was going to shoot him, Bobby wanted John to be clear minded so he would understand why. He was a fair man and would not kick a man when he was down, even John Winchester, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I don't wanna impose; I can get a room at a motel in town and come back."

"You're already here, might as well stay. Don't look like you're in much shape to be driving anyway."

"Thank you Mr. Singer." John mumbled and nodded. He didn't fool him; he could feel Bobby's distrust and really couldn't blame the man. He hadn't seen him in all these years; he'd feel the same way. Singer really didn't know him before except for the few times he had visited. John was just glad he had let him stay.

"It's Bobby. You got any injures need tending?" he questioned him trying not to act to hostile toward him.

"I'm ok, just got knocked down by an explosion, a few bruises and scratches."

"I'm sure there's a story behind that. Guess that too can wait until you've had a little sleep." Bobby told him deciding it would be better if he was rested before they talked so he would be more alert.

"Alright." John nodded getting up slowly and making his way toward the stairs. He remembered the bedroom from being here previously and headed for it glad to be able to lie down for a while.

Bobby watched the man until he disappeared up the stairs and picked up his cell to make a call.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Well FF is messing up again and I can't get my reviews again, so I can't answer them. That said a sincere thank you to those who have left me reviews. I will answer each one when I have access to them again. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review I hope to get soon. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Dean was the first to wake up and looked around the room frowning until he remembered they had come to see Missouri. He looked over at his brother and saw he was splayed out on the other bed, one arm hanging off and his face pressed partly into the pillow snoring softly. He had kicked the covers off and seemed to be trembling slightly from the nip in the air in the room. He got up and rescued the covers from the floor using them to drape over his brother causing Sam to curl around them pulling them tight to his body. Dean stood there for a moment and just stared at his brother before deciding to let him sleep a little longer. He headed out of the room in search of Missouri.

"I'm in here Dean." her soft voice called to him as he glanced into the kitchen and didn't see her.

Dean followed her voice to what looked like a living room and found her sitting in a comfortable recliner reading a book. She looked up from her reading and watched him survey the room with a hunter's eye before coming nearer to the woman.

"Why don't ya take a seat Dean, your brother still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah, figured he needed it if you don't mind a late breakfast."

"No child that's fine. Your brother does need the rest to strengthen his inner self. How are you doing Dean?"

"Me? I'm fine." he said looking away as he said it. His walls were up and they were strong when he wanted them to be. He didn't let anyone see into his soul but Sammy, and only then when it was necessary.

"Son, you have nothing to fear from me. You know I only want to help you and your brother. You know Bobby wouldn't have sent you down here to me if he didn't trust me." Missouri explained to him hoping to ease his troubled mind. "So tell me, I know you were born here, what happened after your father left?" she asked softly trying to put him as ease.

Dean looked up into her kind eyes and caught his lower lip with his teeth biting down on it. What she was asking him to do would dredge up old memories he preferred to keep locked away and out of sight. She waited patiently as he decided whether to tell her or not. Missouri was not going to press him, but she knew it would help for him to talk about it.

"Dad left us with friends until..." Dean started in a quiet voice while keeping his head down. "I watched everyday for him to come back and get us, to take us out of the orphanage, but he never came." he said sadly. "Sammy was adopted just after he turned a year old. I wasn't so lucky...I was placed with a foster family." Dean stopped and looked away as his body stiffened with the memories.

"It's ok Dean, I know this is hard, if you don't want to go on that's ok."

"No, it might help with Sammy if you know. He told me what you said about our connection, kinda hard to accept and all, but I know it's there, has been for as long as I can remember."

"Do you mind my asking, did you feel anything when you were young, when Sam was a baby?"

Dean frowned as he thought about it and tried to think back to those days when there was Mom and Dad and they brought Sam home from the hospital. He tried to think about the first time he could remember their link.

"You know I'm not sure, now that I really think about it. I think it happened right after our Mom was killed. I always knew when Sammy needed me or what he needed without using words. Of course he was too young to talk then, but I knew his cries and grunts. At night, I think we comforted each other during that time. It was a long time before we connected again. It was like he knew I needed it and his support. He helped me through some hard times and kept me from giving up. The people who adopted Sam were good people. They raised him right, which I am grateful for." Dean said letting his voice trail off.

"Oh honey, I know some bad things happened to you, details I didn't know, but I felt the pain and hurt that you don't let others see and keep locked away. If it's too much for you, I understand." Missouri told him in her soft, caring voice.

"The first family, it was the husband, he physically and mentally abused me, and I wasn't the first. His wife got it just as bad, but she tried to help me. I was treated like a slave and got just enough food so I wouldn't starve. He got another foster kid a little younger than me. One day he snapped, beat us and threw us down the basement steps, broke my arm...Locked us in a cold, damp, room...Billy didn't make it." he said his voice getting quieter at the end as he fought back the threat of tears. Dean cleared his throat and shifted around in his chair before feeling like continuing. Missouri remained quit letting him gather his thoughts for she knew it only got darker before a speck of light found a way in. "I did have one foster family that was great, they really loved me, but they were killed in a car accident. I had less than two years with them. The group home wasn't too bad and then the last foster family...At first I though it was going to be ok because the evil hid so well waiting to strike. I knew I had to escape, but I had to stop him too. I couldn't let him continue hurting other boys." Dean said not going into details about what happened. A darkness flashed over his face but was gone in seconds as he shoved down those memories and locked them away. He would never forget what happened to him, but he wasn't going to let it control him either. "I ran knowing I couldn't trust the system to help me. I lived on the streets, sleeping where I could, and digging through dumpsters for food. I didn't dare go to a shelter for fear I might be recognized or questioned for being alone. I stayed under the radar and kept to myself until Aunt Fay found me and took me under her wing and into her family." Dean said fondness in his voice when he said her name.

"I'm sorry that you lost her dear. I know she meant so much to you and she helped guide you when you needed it. I know you feel the loss still and it weighs heavy on you."

"She probably saved my life and taught me how to survive. I had a family again, but I had to move on, I was searching for Sam. She was just a pit stop along the way. Then I met Hank and he took me in, gave me a job and roof over my head. That's how I met Bobby for the first time. They were friends from high school and kept in touch. I read Bobby's journal one night that's how I learned about what's out there. Bobby brought me other books to read and I kept my eyes and ears open when other hunters came in. I made Bobby take me with him, told him I'd learn to hunt on my own if I had to. He said I was an ornery cuss, but with Hank's help, he let me come with him." Dean chuckled for a moment. "He trained me, taught me how to survive out there and to protect myself. Sam found me on a hunt we had here. Come to think of it, Bobby came by and saw you, I remember now, just never knew your name. I stayed in the truck."

"I do remember that, you were one hard cookie. Didn't I send some cookies out to you?"

"Yeah, you did. Anyway, Sam and I found each other after all those years apart. It was like I was finally whole again and I could move on. Unfortunately, his adopted mom didn't want Sam stay with me even though that was what he wanted. She didn't want to let him go, afraid he wouldn't come back. Sam went to court and got emancipated from them. In the end, she came around after Sam talked to her and her husband, Josh, talked to her too. We keep in touch and see them once a month or so and on holidays. They've become family now too. Got another little brother in the process. I helped train Sam and I noticed since we've been together; our bond has gotten stronger and easier to connect. He's better at it than me, but I can still do it. This last hunt was a vengeful spirit. I would of died on that hunt if it hadn't been for an Imp named Dag. He saved my life and lost his doing it." Dean finished sighing heavily with the guilt still festering in him.

"Dean that was a noble thing this creature did and for that you shouldn't feel guilty. You never asked for him to do it. He wasn't forced by anyone either. Imps are free souls who can latch onto a person and defend that person to the death. I'm thinking that was the case. Were you kind to him? Accepting of him?"

"Well yeah, we gave him some candy and were going to try and get him home."

"There you go, he knew he was saving your life, it wasn't your fault. You gotta let it go, just be thankful of him and his willing sacrifice to save you."

"I guess." he mumbled knowing she was right. "Sam said you told him we had something called mirrored souls."

"Yes, very unique and almost never heard of except with twins. It's like standing at a mirror and looking into it, you see each other's soul as your own, yet you are your own person. You boys are as different as night and day otherwise. I feel there is something else, but can't see what it is. Guess I'm not supposed to see everything, that might go to my head." she laughed softly. "You boys are unique and special and there are things you will be facing that will test your will and bond. You need to be strong and open minded. Things will be changing for you boys, don't turn away from it. There is a reason that it is to happen."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, but ok, I'll try." Dean told her puzzled with her statement. She was being cryptic about something and that bothered him. "Bobby says we're some of the best hunters he has helped train. I guess 'cause we're so in tune with each other, we know the moves the other will make before we make them. It's like we're one when we hunt and that has saved us several times. I gotta say these dreams or visions, whatever ya wanna call them of Sam's, they've got me worried and on edge. I'm scared what this might do to him. What does it all mean for him, for me? This is twice he's seen me die, how long before it does happen like he sees it? Am I doomed to die young?"

"Don't you go thinking that way Dean Winchester." she chastised him. "There are forces at work here we know nothing about. You and your brother have been chosen for an important mission that will be revealed when the time is right. You have to be strong for your brother and for yourself. And Dean, remember child you are not in this alone, not by a long shot. You just need to let us help and don't be afraid to ask for it." she told him laying a warm hand on his arm and patting it gently. "Now why don't you go get your brother up so we can eat." she suggested.

"Yes ma'am." Dean answered not sure if he felt better or more worried. He got up and headed back upstairs to wake his brother. What he really wanted was for her to help Sam so they could head back to Bobby's. He didn't like being in one place too long, they needed a hunt.

 **spn**

The darkness seemed so heavy as it pressed in on him making it hard to breath. He pushed out at it trying to break free before it crushed him. John sat up in bed breathing hard as he drew in the much needed air into his lungs. He looked around the dimly lit room not knowing where he was at. He swallowed hard letting the memories come back of killing the monster, of the memories that he got back and coming to the salvage yard. He lay there trying to slow his racing heart with deep, slow breaths deciding it was too early to get up. He could tell his body needed more sleep before he was going to feel human so he let sleep pull him back under.

 **spn**

Bobby looked toward the stairs and wondered if John would make an appearance today. He had sent him upstairs to rest yesterday afternoon not long after he got to his place and hadn't seen or heard a peep out of him since. He had the urge to go upstairs to see if he was still there. Bobby had looked outside and saw his truck was still parked where it had been yesterday. He went back to reading the paper and finishing his breakfast figuring he was worse off than he thought.

Midmorning Bobby heard doors opening and the sound of footsteps on the stairs as his guest made his way downstairs.

"Morning, I'm gonna get my bag and if you don't mind, I'll get a shower before we sit down and talk."

"Go ahead; I'll throw ya some breakfast together." Bobby replied in a neutral tone as he got up to head into the kitchen.

 **spn**

John headed out to his truck and got his duffle so he could have clean clothes to put on after showering. He heard Bobby in the kitchen as he went back upstairs to the bathroom. John paused outside the other bedroom on the right and looked inside. He studied the room with the twin beds for a moment noticing it looked like someone had stayed in there recently. He saw some clothes lying across a chair and wondered who else sought this place out as a safe harbor. He pushed it from his mind and continued on into the bathroom to clean up before heading downstairs and facing his host. From what John remembered of the man, he was surprised he hadn't already shot him.

The hot water felt good as it beat on his sore and tired body washing away the dirt and grim that coated it. He scrubbed himself clean and just stood under the spray for a few minutes before shutting the water off and toweling himself dry. He slipped on his clothes and towel dried his hair before swiping a hand across the mirror to see his reflection staring back at him. At least he looked presentable even though he needed a hair cut and his beard trimmed. John knew he couldn't put it off any longer; he decided to get it over with and see if he would help him or decide to shoot him.

He dropped his duffle in the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. Bobby was putting food on a plate for him and looked up when he walked into the room.

"Have a seat." Bobby nodded as he sat the plate down at a chair. He poured two coffees and headed back to the table sitting one cup near John's plate and sitting down across the table from him.

John didn't realize how hungry he was until he got a whiff of the food. He began to dig in, pausing in between bits to sip the strong, black coffee. Bobby watched as he sipped his own coffee thinking he was eating like he hadn't had anything in days. Maybe he hadn't, he didn't rightly know.

John slowed down when he realized how he must look and stole a glance toward Bobby. He saw he was looking at him remaining silent as if waiting for him to start. He wiped his mouth and sat back taking another sip of coffee.

"I'm not sure where to start so I guess I'll start at the beginning." John finally got out taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Do you remember me coming to see you for information and to use some of your books?"

"Yeah, it's coming back to me."

"Let me say first, I was in a major car accident and had a severe concussion and small bleed on the brain that healed itself. Because of that, there are some memories I have lost and will never get them back. So if there are some holes in my story, it's not intentional and I'm not trying to be evasive. I left the boys with my business partner and his wife. I knew they would look out for them..." John started staring deep into the black liquid in his cup. His mind was still working on trying to piece some of the new thoughts into the right place in his mind. Some things still seemed to be out of sync and a little scrambled but he would do his best to tell his story. He had a feeling if anyone could help him find his sons, it would be this man.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Sam and Dean both looked up at Missouri when she announced they could try again if Sam was willing.

"It's up to you Sam, you know how you feel. I don't want to overtax your mind." Missouri told him.

"I'm good, let's do this." he agreed pushing his chair back so he could get up.

"You too Dean, no use trying to keep you out now is there?" she asked giving Dean a knowing look.

"Sounds good to me." Dean nodded, happy to be included this time and trying to ignore her gaze.

The brothers followed Missouri to her study and waited as she unlocked the door. She flipped a switch and a dim light came on revealing the contents of the room.

"Dean, honey, will you get a chair from the dining room please?"

"Yes ma'am." he said stepping into the room across from the study to get a chair and bring it back with him.

He looked around the room as he sat the chair at the table that Sam was unfolding a cloth to spread over it. Dean watched Missouri and knew that was an altar inside the cabinet and he picked out some of the hoodoo items sitting around inside it. He couldn't see the titles of the books on the bookshelf but by the looks he knew they were spell books and other reference books. So she _was_ more than just a psychic, he thought sitting down beside Sam as he took his seat.

"Alright now, Dean please be quiet dear." Missouri told him as she prepared the spell. Sam held his hand out for her to take some blood and got an unpleasant grunt from Dean as he sat up straighter. Sam shook his head no to him that he was fine. Missouri continued mumbling in a strange language before dropping the match into the bowl.

Dean watched every move she made and looked over at Sam as he took several deep breaths before closing his eyes knowing what was coming. He laid his hands on the table palms up so Missouri could take them. The smoke swirled around and Sam pulled some into his nose as Missouri began to whisper softly placing her hands over his letting them rest in them. Dean cocked his head as he watched the interchange between the two with interest. He laid his hands on the table but didn't touch either of them not wanting to disturb Missouri as she tried to help Sam.

"Only hear my voice Sam, relax, let you mind still. Empty it of all thoughts. Don't fight it, you're safe, open to me Sam, let me see." she encouraged as Sam's body went limp and his head fell forward onto his chest. Missouri waited for a moment letting Sam settle before she eased forward carefully and started to search Sam's memories pulling forward the vision.

Sam trembled and jerked slightly as it filled his mind. Dean didn't miss the change in his brother and laid a hand on Sam's arm wanting to assure him he was still there. He ventured in but didn't stop Missouri this time as he sought the brightness of his brother. He touched his soul as Sam whimpered from the vision playing again in his mind. Dean hummed to him softly trying to keep him calm. Dean could not see the vision Sam was seeing, but he could feel his anguish and fear radiating off him. Sam still couldn't bring the shadow man into focus but he saw something hanging in his hand down by his side. Sam sucked in a deep breath and jerked away, sitting back in his chair shaking his head as his whole body trembled uncontrollably.

"Enough." he groaned no able to witness the vision any longer. He wiped his face and rubbed hard at his eyes as they burned with unshed tears. Even though he knew it was only a vision, Sam couldn't endure seeing it again. It was too, too real...The blood, the smells that assaulted him; it was more than he could bear to see again.

"You ok Sammy?" Dean asked seeing how pinched and strained his face seemed and how his body shook under his hand. He could tell this had taken a lot out of him mentally, as well as physically.

"I'm fine, Dee, just give me a second." he assured Dean looking at him with bleary, watery eyes. Sam could tell from Dean's expression that he must look pretty bad.

"Why don't you two go get something to drink while I clean up?" Missouri suggested. "And Sam, don't forget what I taught you." she said patting his hand.

She felt they needed some alone time to process everything. She didn't glean much more this time and knew there was no use trying again; it wouldn't do any good. Sam's visions were ones that couldn't be controlled. He might not have another or they could continue. She could feel an underlying presence of other things that had not awoken in him. Those things she would not mention, he needed to come into them on his own and learn about them. Trying to force them before it was time could damage Sam rather than help him. She didn't know how much help she had been but to confirm Sam's visions and teach him how to accept and understand them better. She told him he need not fear them, they were a part of him now. She learned so much about the brothers in the past few days they had been with her and knew there were going to be hardships that would either make them stronger or completely tear them apart. Her only hope was the bond they had was strong enough to withstand it.

 **spn**

Dean pulled Sam to his feet and steered him from the room toward the kitchen. Sam leaned on Dean letting him do the work. His body felt drained and weak at the moment and he just wanted to rest. Dean pushed him into a chair and went to the fridge to pour some orange juice for him.

"Here Sammy, drink it all." Dean told him sitting a glass of juice in front of him.

Sam looked down at the glass for a moment trying to decide if he could pick it up without spilling it. He reached a trembling hand out to grasp the glass and decided two would be better. Dean grabbed a straw and popped it in the glass before he got it to his lips. He got the straw in his mouth and sucked the cold liquid in savoring the sweet, citrus taste. He looked to his brother when his pocket started ringing. Dean juggled a cell out and answered it.

"Hello." he said listening to the person on the other end. "Hold on." he replied looking at Sam to be sure he was ok before stepping onto the back porch.

Sam watched him wondering who was calling and why Dean went outside. His thoughts were interrupted by Missouri coming into the room.

"Well Sam, I can tell you those were true visions you were having." Missouri started and noticed Dean was gone. "Where's your brother?"

"Phone call." Sam said looking toward the back door. "So what I'm seeing could happen. Great!"

"Yes or any of a hundred alternatives of it. These are something that you can't control, I'm sorry to say. You may never have another one or there may be more in the future. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful. I can tell you that your brother was alive in the vision. He was injured that much could be seen, but I saw him move. He may have been unconscious, but I couldn't be sure. There was evil in that room, you were right. It never manifested enough to see, but it was male is all I can tell you."

"So I have visions." Sam said tiredly. "How do I know if I'm dreaming or having one?"

"You will know Sam; you will be able to sense the difference. Remember what I said, don't be afraid of them, and always know they may not turn out as you see them. They can be altered. You may think of this as a curse, but there's a reason for you having them. Any time you need my advice, you call me."

"Thanks Missouri, I'll do that." Sam thanked her.

 **spn**

Dean walked back in and looked at the two sitting at the table that turned to look at him.

"What'd I miss?"

"It is visions young Sam is having Dean and you are not dead in this last one." Missouri told him.

"Any idea who might have taken me?" Dean asked.

"No, only that it was male. I'm sorry I couldn't help more." she sighed seeing the disappointment on Sam's face.

"Well at least we know what they are now."

"Who was on the phone?" Sam asked curious to know who would be calling.

"Hank may have a job for me." Dean told him. "Figured I'd leave you here and head out to check it out."

"Like hell, we'll leave in the morning, I'll be fine." Sam said forcibly not about to let Dean out of his sight.

"Sammy, I can hand..."

"No, get over it." Sam stated finishing his juice, already feeling better. "You can wait until tomorrow and we'll go together."

"You really are a pain in the..." he started to be stopped by Sam.

"Really Dean, I'm not letting you go off to...Where are we going?" Sam asked deciding not to force the issue.

"Couple of hours west of here, Beatrice, Nebraska." Dean responded.

"Beatrice but not yourself, so get it through that thick head of yours." Sam stated sternly.

"Ok fine." Dean finally relented seeing there was no arguing with Sam when he got this way. "So I guess we'll be leaving in the morning then." he said to Missouri.

"Are you heading back to Bobby's when you're finished with this hunt?"

"I was thinking of going by to see Preacher and Sarge since we're that close." Dean shrugged.

"I'm sure they'll be glad to see you." she said trying to act innocent as she went on. "Think I'll give Bobby a call, seems like he needed to replenish some of his herb stock last I talked to him. I could send them back with you boys."

"Alright, c'mon Sammy let's go pick up some dinner for tonight, save Missouri cooking again." Dean told him when he saw Sam seemed better and had more coloring in his face.

"You don't have to do that Dean."

"Yes we do as a thank you for helping and letting us stay here."

"You boys are welcome here any time, I hope you know that." she assured them.

"Thank you, we'll keep that in mind." Sam said getting up to join his brother.

"We'll be back with food." Dean told her before heading for the front door.

"Be careful out there." she called to them waiting until she heard the front door close and when to the window to watch the Impala drive away before pulling her phone from her pocket to make a call.

 **spn**

"I was only going to be gone a couple of weeks and it turned into a month." John said as he started his story. He sipped his coffee to wet his dry throat.

Bobby watched closely for any reaction from the dose of holy water he added to the coffee. John didn't react to it so he knew he wasn't possessed. He had given him a silver spoon to use yesterday so that ruled out any of those monsters. He was sure he was clean but you could never be too sure in this line of work.

"I was actually heading back when I got a call about a lead on the demon that killed my wife. I had to follow up on it, the obsession was too strong, I see that now. I let it consume me and didn't give thought to what would happen to my boys or how it would affect them. I thought they were safe. I was a damn fool and didn't realize what I had until it was gone." he said hanging his head not able to look Bobby in the eye. "Demons started tracking me and I knew I couldn't lead them back to the boys. I had to disappear; didn't I send my Impala back to you?"

"You did."

"Do you still have her? I hoped to give her to my oldest. That is if I find them and if he'll even speak to me again. I let my boys down and I know my oldest suffered horribly because of my actions. I'm sure I don't know half of what he endured. I don't know if I will ever forgive myself for what happened to him." he said as tears brimmed his eyes and he fought hard to hold them back, but some slipped down his face. John brushed them away with the back of his hand and coughed to clear his throat. He tried to rein in his emotions so he could go on. He was never one to show his emotions to anyone and this made him uncomfortable opening up like this, especially to a stranger. Bobby didn't know him that well and he wondered why he was listening to him in the first place.

"In a way, yeah. So what happened next?" he asked not wanting to tell him about the boys until he knew more. He could see a change in John from the last time he remembered seeing him. He was angry, self-centered, obsessed, with only one goal in his fool head. Of course that was, damn how many years now? He had to admit John did seem sincere with his statements, but Bobby was going to let him finish before making any judgment calls.

"I caught wind of a hunt in Iowa and was nearby so I went to check it out. This creature, monster, whatever you want to call it, captured me. He took me into his reality, fed on me. He lived off memories, I know it doesn't sound real, but this creature had been around for centuries, hiding and feeding off humans. It was nearly two years before I was able to escape but by then so many memories had been taken from me I didn't even know my own name. I stayed under the radar, living on the streets and homeless shelters. Bits and pieces of hunts and monsters kept surfacing as I tried to piece together a life. I ran into a lone hunter who showed me some of the tricks of the trade. It was like my unconscious still remembered; I just needed to retrain my body again. Guess you don't forget certain things after all. We hunted together a couple of times, but I had no memory of who I had been or of my family. My boys were lost to me, I didn't even remember my own wife, the love of my life. I began having these intense headaches that almost killed me." he confessed pausing to sip the cold bitter coffee. "How I survived the next five years is a true miracle. Some of it I remember, but some of it is still fuzzy or gone." John said stopping to gather his thoughts.

"Want a refill?" Bobby asked getting up and going to the coffee pot.

"Thanks." he replied pushing his cup Bobby's way.

Bobby dumped the cold coffee and refilled it with hot before sitting it back on the table.

"The next part it's not clear and there are gaps. I do know there was an accident, but nothing about it only that I ended up in the hospital. I think I was near death, I'm not sure, my mind was really scrambled. No one believed me when I started raving on about demons and monsters. I was put in a psych ward for three years because everyone thought I was crazy. I thought I was crazy...They pumped me full of drugs trying to control the headaches and the panic attacks that started. I finally got some semblance of sanity and tricked my way out of there. The only thing that place accomplished was making me remember I had two sons. I've been looking for them ever since." John said letting his voice trail off as piercing pain shot through his head causing him to groan in pain and clutched his head.

"You ok?" Bobby asked watching John double over in pain trying to get his breath. He wasn't sure what to do as John fumbled with a bottle of pills. Bobby took them from his trembling hands and opened them shaking two out on the table for him. John got the pills picked up and into his mouth without dropping them. He grasped the cup with two trembling hands so he could get it to his mouth to wash the pills down. "C'mon before ya fall down." Bobby told him, pulling him to his feet and pushing him toward the living room and the couch. "Why don't ya lay down 'til this passes."

John didn't bother answering as he flung an arm over his eyes and tried to slow his fast breathing and racing heart. He hadn't had a headache this bad for a while now. He thought what Missouri had done had helped, but maybe trying to remember all that he had forgotten was too much for him and his mind was rebelling. He was still picking up bits and pieces of long forgotten memories that would pop up suddenly throwing his mind out of sync. He thought that was causing some of his pain now.

 **spn**

Bobby heard the ringing of his cell and stepped into his office to get it.

"Hello." Bobby said into the cell while looking through the door at the man collapsed on his couch. Missouri was right when she said he had been through a lot. He could tell John was at least telling him the truth. He didn't sense he was trying to hide anything from him.

"Bobby Singer, not shot anyone lately have you?" Missouri asked with a chuckle.

"No, so far I've reframed from doing that."

"Has he talked to you?"

"Yeah, pretty bizarre story I gotta say." he said quietly. "He got an awful headache near the end. Never seen someone in that much pain."

"I thought we had gotten them under control, but it's probably the old memories trying to find their place again." she sighed. "You should of seen the man when he came to me. He could barely function because of the pain."

"Yeah, well I'm seeing it first hand. Is there anything wrong with your guests?"

"No, no they are fine. A friend of yours called and they're heading out on a hunt tomorrow. I'm sorry to say I really couldn't do much for young Sam only confirm that he was having visions of future events and that they could possibly be changed. I gave him some techniques to help deal with and accept them. Sam is getting strong, I believe there are more abilities that will begin to manifest in him. Goodness, the two of them together, it's...They're more powerful than anything I've seen in a long time."

"I knew those two were special." Bobby replied looking up when he heard movement in the other room. "Tell them to call me when they head my way, need to go check on John. Don't think I want them running into each other just yet. I don't think it would end very well."

"I will, you take care old man and I agree, they shouldn't meet until the boys have been told." she said before hanging up.

Bobby hung up the cell and made his way into the other room to see about his guest. He didn't like the sounds John was making in there.

* * *

 **A/N: So now Bobby knows most of John's story and he's still alive and Sam and Dean do know Sam is having visions. The tension is building, more questions will be answered in the next couple of chapters and the boys have a hunt. Thanks for all who are reading and for the reviews. They do help me in the paths I take. Please review. NC**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The inside of the Impala was quiet as Dean and Sam headed to the diner to pick up dinner. Dean knew it wouldn't be near as good as Missouri's food, but they shouldn't expect her to cook every meal for them. He tossed around what they had learned trying to make sense of everything from Sam's visions to them having mirrored souls. That still confused him, but all he knew was when Sam and him were reunited a huge void in his soul was filled to overflowing and he never wanted to feel that vast emptiness again. He also didn't want Sam to know how his visions worried him and for that matter scared him because he didn't know how to protect Sam from something like this. How was he suppose to stop someone from kidnapping him when he had no idea who it could be. He had to be strong; he was the big brother and it was his responsibility to protect and look out for his little brother. He didn't think they should tell anyone else about what Sam could do. He knew some might take it the wrong way and that might prove dangerous for Sam. He couldn't let Sam know his true feelings, ever.

Sam stole a sideway glance at his brother and knew he was mulling over everything. He gazed out the window trying to come to terms with finding out he had visions and that some form of it would come true. The mirrored souls part didn't bother him at all, he was just happy to have a name for what he had with his brother. He pondered on what Missouri said about him having other abilities and wondered what they could be and why he got singled out to experience them. He couldn't keep that seed of fear from sprouting wondering how he could protect his brother from whoever wanted to kidnap and hurt him. He knew Dean would see right through him if he insisted on going everywhere with him. And who's to say even if he was with Dean that he could stop it from happening. He wasn't sure about going on a hunt now, but knew Dean needed it. It was something he was good at and could control to a point, so he had agreed. Sam was in such deep thought that he didn't even realize they had stopped and Dean was getting out.

"Hey you comin'?" Dean questioned him leaning down to look in the car.

"Yeah." Sam answered shaking himself from his trance and getting out.

 **spn**

Bobby stared down at the body laying on his couch. John gurgled and grunted as he rolled to the side and accepted the trash can Bobby quickly shoved under his face. John heaved as his stomach rebelled sending his breakfast into the trash can. He tried to get his breath as another wave of sickness had him hugging the trash can again. Bobby stepped into the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge to give to John. By the time he got back in the living room John had managed to sit up with the trash can between his knees. He was leaning back with his head against the back of the couch and his eyes closed.

"Here." Bobby said holding out the water.

John cracked one bleary eye and slowly reached for the water. He worked on getting the lid off and getting it to his lips. After rinsing and spitting out the first mouth full, he sipped a little letting it trickle down his throat that was raw from throwing up.

"Ya done with that?" Bobby asked nodding to the used trash can.

John nodded and let him take the dirty trash can to have it replaced with a clean one. Bobby didn't think he looked good with his pale complexion and sweaty face. He watched his body shake as a chill ran down it.

"This happen a lot?"

"No." John said hoarsely. "This was the worse one." he whispered sipping more water to see if it would stay down. John looked up at Bobby watching him and asked, "You gonna shoot me now?"

"That's still up in the air, don't really wanna clean up the mess and besides I don't shoot a man when he's down. I at least give them a chance." he replied with a shrug. "So what was this hunt you were on?"

"I captured the being with no name and used a spell Missouri had me memorize to get my memories it stole from me back."

"It dead?"

"I duck taped a bomb to its body and threw it back into his reality and set two off on our side to collapse the mine. I'd say it won't be coming back."

"Good to know. I got some cars to work on, why don't ya stay in here and let yer head ease."

"I could help if ya give me a bit." John told him feeling his stomach gurgle loudly.

"You know anything 'bout cars?"

"Some."

"C'mon out if ya feel like it."

"Alright." he said sipping some more water and using the relaxation method Missouri taught him. He could feel the pain ease from behind his eyes as he willed himself to let go of the stress and tension he was holding in. It would feel good to get his hands dirty again working on a car and it would be payback to Bobby for letting him stay here. He had a deep down feeling that Bobby knew something about his boys and planned on asking him tonight. John got slowly to his unsteady legs and stood there a moment to get his balance before moving into the kitchen. He turned the water on and splashed his face with the cold liquid before tearing off a paper towel to wipe it. He grabbed a piece of dry toast and another bottle of water as he made his way out the back door and toward the garage off to the side of the house.

 **spn**

"What did Hank tell you? Why are we going to Beatrice?" Sam asked as they headed back to Missouri's with dinner.

"A friend of his called saying something strange was going on in the house they lived in. Lights were popping, things being moved, mice in the walls but the exterminator couldn't find any traces of mice and their daughter won't sleep in her room. She says there's someone in there at night."

"Sounds like a spirit. So we're going to check it out."

"Yep, they're going to visit some family out of town and will be gone for a week. Hank is having them leave a key for the back door under a flower pot for us. Said we could stay there, but it depends on if it's safe to do that or not."

"Alright, I'll do our clothes tonight and pack." Sam replied looking out the window.

"It'll be ok, we'll get through this." Dean said softly trying to give his brother encouragement. "We just have to have each other's backs. Right Sammy?"

"Sure, ok Dee." Sam answered eyeing him closely when he heard that inkling of doubt in his voice thought he tried to hide it. "You know I've got your back."

"Good." Dean nodded not saying anything else the rest of the way to Missouri's.

 **spn**

"You did pretty good on those two cars." Bobby noted as the two men walked back toward the house.

"I was afraid I might have forgotten how to do it." John replied pleased that he was still able to fix cars.

"I'd say you've tinkered with cars before."

"I was a mechanic after getting out of the Marines."

"What say we get a shower an' head over to the diner for dinner tonight?"

"Alright, I'm actually a little hungry." John replied feeling a small rumbling in his stomach. "I'll meet you back down here in thirty minutes."

 **spn**

John went upstairs and grabbed clean clothes before heading down to the bathroom. He paused again at the door to the other bedroom and looked in. He started to step through the doorway but something stopped him. He felt like he would be trespassing in a place where he didn't belong. John stepped back and turned to go into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He showered, dressed and was back downstairs with time to spare.

Bobby came out of his bedroom smoothing down his hair and adjusting his shirt before looking up to see John waiting on him.

"Want me to drive?" he asked the older hunter.

"Might as well. Do you remember the way?"

"Not really, but if you'll give me directions I should be ok."

"Ok then, let's go." Bobby said heading for the front door. He was glad John had not asked about the boys, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. He wanted to feel him out a little more before telling him anything about them. He still wasn't sure if he trusted him yet.

 **spn**

"I want each of you take one of these bags and keep it on you at all times." Missouri told them holding out the gris-gris bags. "Put it under your pillow at night."

"What does it do?" Dean asked turning the bag over in his hand to look at it.

"It's for protection."

"Thanks." Sam said slipping his in a pocket.

"We'll be heading out after a cup of coffee, don't bother with cooking." Dean told her as they sat around the kitchen table having dessert.

"You can at least have a piece of coffee cake, I don't send anyone away hungry."

Sam looked up when he heard the washer ding it was done. He got up and strolled into the laundry room to check the dryer and see if he could swap out the clothes.

Dean tracked his brother with his eyes and made sure he was staying in the laundry room before turning and speaking to Missouri.

"You mentioned Sam had other abilities, do you know what they might be?" he asked quietly.

"I couldn't tell Dean, only that they were there. I'm not always allowed to see everything, no one is. It's not good to know too much, it could drive you crazy."

"How do I help him? He freaks out when he can't figure things out. I've seen him go days not eating or drinking unless I force him. He'll withdraw into himself and it's like no one else is around. He has to find the answer to whatever he does."

"Just be there for him. Sam's strong and so are you. You have to believe in each other and the others who want to help. You're his anchor dear. You keep him grounded."

"So all we can do is stay alert and hope for the best."

"I'll do what I can for the both of you, just don't ever give up." she assured him patting his hand gently.

"The other load will be done in forty minutes." Sam said walking in with clean clothes in his arms. "I'm gonna take these upstairs." he told them giving them a curious look in passing. He wasn't sure what he missed but he was sure it was something when both of them suddenly quit talking and Dean wouldn't look at him.

 **spn**

They were heading back from the diner when John finally got the courage to ask Bobby about his sons. He steadied himself before broaching the subject.

"Bobby, do you know anything about my boys?"

The older man looked over at John and pursed his lips eyeing him closely before answering.

"Let me ask you this, what will you do when you find them?"

John stared out the windshield as he thought about the question. What would he do when he found them?

"Ask for their forgiveness for leaving them when they needed me. See if I might be allowed to be in their lives again. I can't makeup for all the years I missed with them, but I would like to get to know them."

"What if they don't want you in their lives? What will you do?"

"I won't force myself on them, no way. If they don't want a relationship, I'll move on and hope maybe someday that will change. I'm sure there are still hunts out there and people who need help."

Bobby was a bit surprised by his answer and contemplated whether to tell him about the boys or not. He seemed sincere and honest with his answers. There was always the shotgun if he tried to hurt the boys.

"Guess we got some talkin' to do when we get to the house." Bobby finally said sitting back in the seat and not saying anything else.

John gave a sideways glance at the man and a glimmer of hope began to build inside of him. Maybe he was going to get enough information to find his sons. He didn't even know what they looked like now. Would they look more like Mary or him? Would they be tall or short? He gripped the steering wheel tightly, growing anxious with anticipation of the conservation. They were not far from the salvage yard and he pressed a little harder on the gas wanting to get there quicker.

"Let's get there in one piece, ten minutes won't matter one way or the other." Bobby cautioned him in a gruff voice.

 **spn**

"You asleep?" Sam asked his brother as he lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Not quiet." Dean mumbled, his voice blocked by the pillow he had his face buried into.

"Can I ask you a question and will you be honest with me?"

Dean shifted around in his bed where he could look over and see the shadow of his brother in the dim light from the hall.

"Sure, anything."

"Are you upset, freaked out or scared of me now that I'm having these visions and may have other abilities that we know nothing about?"

"Hell no I'm not upset and I'll never be scared of you Sammy, maybe for you and if you're a freak guess that makes me one too. Worried, yeah. Concerned, of course, but not upset. I don't know why you're having these visions, but you're still you, that's not changed. You'll always be my little brother and I'll always have your back. We'll meet whatever is thrown at us head on and kick it in the ass."

"Thanks Dee, I've got yours too." Sam whispered softly knowing what Dean said helped resolve some of his anxiety and stress.

"Now hush and go to sleep." Dean told him as he settled on his side closed his eyes.

"'Nite." Sam said under his breath listening to the steady breathing from his brother and letting it lull him to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the support, I decided to post this early as a treat. Reviews are always welcome. NC**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: One of the chapters you've been waiting for, John finds out about his boys and a new hunt starts. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

The headlights of the truck revealed the entrance to the salvage yard just ahead. John slowed down and turned down the driveway. He slowed as he got closer to the house and pulled up beside it killing the engine. He sat there for a moment as a wave of panic swept over him, this was what he had been wanting but now that it was happening he was scared. He didn't know what Bobby was going to tell him about his boys. What if something had happened to them? With what he knew about Dean's childhood...What if...He couldn't think like that, they had to be ok.

"I'll go start a pot of coffee." Bobby grunted getting out of the truck and heading for the door deciding John needed some alone time.

John sat in the truck trying to rein in his emotions and stop the panic attack that was causing him to wheeze as he tried to draw air into his lungs. He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward onto his hands that were still gripping the top of the steering wheel. He pushed all those crippling emotions deep down into the back of his mind locking them away. He needed to be strong, strong for himself and strong for his boys. He needed to concentrate on the here and now and not worry about the future for now. John drew in a deep breath and opened the truck door to get out. His legs felt weak, but he forced himself to head for the open door and inside. John stood for a moment in the doorway feeling like he was walking into the unknown abyss. He heard Bobby moving around in the kitchen and made his way toward him.

"Coffee'll be ready in a few minutes. Here." he said sitting a shot of whiskey on the table for him. "Don't know if you want it now or later."

John dropped into a chair and looked at the glass of amber liquid but not making a move toward it. He looked back up at the older man before carefully asking.

"Are my boys alive?" he asked fear coating his words waiting for an answer he wasn't sure he wanted.

Bobby didn't answer at first, waiting for the coffee to finish so he could pour two cups before stepping to the table and taking a seat. He pushed one cup toward John and cleared his throat.

"Yes they are, but they ain't boys no more. They're fine young men and I am proud of both of them." he said staring John hard in the eyes. He watched John frown in confusion not sure he was understanding him. "Your oldest came to live with me when he was thirteen. And before you get yer panties in a wad, it wasn't my idea, it was his."

"Care to explain yourself?" John asked the first hints of anger beginning to build. This man knew his son, he even said he lived with him and he hadn't told him.

"I met Dean when I was visiting an old high school friend of mine in Stillwater, Oklahoma. He owns a bar down there. Let me ask you this, how much do you know about Dean's past?"

"I found a social worker in Lawrence who saw him when he was at the orphanage; she told me some of what happened and I found some newspaper articles..." John started but trailed off when he couldn't go on.

"That boy, when I met him...Let's say he'd been through more than anyone his age should have. He was wary, distrustful and didn't let anyone get close to him. I won't betray his trust by telling what is his to tell. Hank took a shine to the boy and gave him a job and place to stay. He was living on the streets, eating out of dumpsters if you care to know." Bobby stated his stare making John look away with guilt of what his oldest had been through. Bobby sipped some coffee before continuing. "He stayed and worked for Hank for over year or so. A number of hunters frequented that bar and Dean found out about what we do. That boy could be invisible, like a fly on a wall, and smart; he knew how to listen and picked up on things quicker than anyone I've ever seen. One day when I was visiting out of the blue he asked to come with me. Of course I told him no, but he tells me he's going to start hunting whether I help him or not. One stubborn sonovabitch he was for one so young." Bobby chuckled to himself. "Hank begged me to take him and train him. Neither of us could let him go out there on his own and get himself killed so I agreed he could come live with me and I would train him only if he agreed to abide by my rules. He agreed and even when he didn't like some of my rules he stuck it out. Believe me I wasn't easy on him either. If he was going to become a hunter I was gonna make sure he was the best he could be. Dean told me he was looking for his little brother, had been for nearly ten years and he felt I was one step closer to finding him. Didn't really understand that, but I didn't question it."

"Do you know if Dean ever visited that orphanage looking for files on him and Sam?"

"Yeah we did and he did take something while we were there and wouldn't show me what it was. Would you believe those two boys found each other in Lawrence when Dean and me were on a hunt there? Sam had gone to the orphanage too looking for information on Dean. Luckily I found it before he had a chance to read it. That was not a good way for him to find out about his brother. Sam hadn't been told about being adopted; he found the papers and came looking for Dean on his own. Had a tough stretch for a while when Sam's adopted mother refused to let Sam see Dean when he was in the hospital."

"Hospital? What happened to him?" John asked looking with concern.

"That's something else Dean will have to tell you, not my place. Sam finally worked it out with his adopted parents to come live with us, has been for going on five years. Sam's the only one that can handle Dean when he gets worked up. Dean has learned he can't always boss his brother around when Sam decides to do something too. They've had their fair share of brotherly fights over the years, but one thing never changed during all that time and that was the bond they have. I swear they can read each other's minds. Where Dean is street smart, Sam, well he's book smart. That boy, I swear he has a computer for a brain the way he can process things. You should see the data base he's setting up and I've never seen anyone as good as he is with research. Dean taught his brother to hunt and together...I've never seen a more formable pair. They're probably the best hunters out there."

"My boys became hunters and live with you still? Why didn't you tell me this when I first came here?" John questioned in disbelief. "So where are they now?"

"I sent them to see a friend. I wanted to talk to you first, see what ya had to say. Those boys are family to me and no one, no even their own daddy's goin' to hurt them if I have anything to do with it." he stated sternly, leaving no room to question his meaning. "I wanted to know your intentions and what kind of man you are before letting you anywhere near them. Do you blame me? You've been absent from their lives for all these years, I needed to know if you were a danger to my boys."

John looked down at the shot and picked it up downing it in one gulp, feeling the burn all the way down. This was a lot to take in. His boys without any influence from him became hunters just like he did. He was so close to finding his sons now it was unbelievable. He couldn't be mad at the man for being so cautious, John could tell he seemed to love his boys and was very protective of them.

"I understand, if I was in your shoes I'd do the same thing. When do you think they'll be back?"

"Don't know, heard they may have caught a case and was going to check it out. I'd say three or four days maybe."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow then." John decided. "I don't think I should be here when they come back. That's not how I want to meet them."

"That's probably a good idea. Let me talk to Dean first." Bobby replied glad John seemed to be acting sensible about this and not putting up an argument. He had been prepared to put up a fight if need be.

"Yeah, that would probably be a wise decision. I'm sure he thought I was dead after all this time."

"Yeah, pretty much. Oh and your car, that boy found it and got it running. Been driving it ever since he got a license."

"So he knows about cars too?" he asked in surprise but happy that Dean seemed more like him than he thought he would be.

"Yep, real good at it too. Didn't take much training at all, it just come natural to him."

"What I don't understand is I've searched every data base out there I could get into and never found anything on either boy."

"Well, Dean used my last name for a license and Sam's adopted parents changed his name, but Sam changed it back."

"No wonder I could never find them." John mumbled to himself. "So they're good boys...I guess I should say men, they're good men? They turned out ok?"

"Yeah they are. They look out for each other and keep each other safe. Dean, he still can be a little overprotective of Sam. Those two, they care about the people they help, it's not just a job to them."

"I always told Dean to protect his little brother; I guess he took it to heart. These adopted parents, they were good to Sam, raised him right?"

"Yes, the boys still visit them probably once or twice a month and we spend holidays together. They have another son that the boys treat like a little brother. We've kept this part of their lives secret from them for obvious reasons."

"I guess I should be thanking you for all you've done for my boys. You seem to really care about them and if anyone had to train them I'm glad it was you. I'm sure there's a lot about Dean's past I don't know about, Sam too I guess, but believe me Bobby, I would never hurt either of my boys. I still love them and hope maybe they will let me into their lives. I know I messed up, and they have every right to say no...I wouldn't blame them."

"I hope you have a lot of patience Winchester. You know it won't happen overnight and you know the hardest one you're gonna have to convince is Dean, he was old enough to remember you, where Sam wasn't. He went through so much on his own...He may have a hard time accepting you back. Sometimes he's got a temper that flares and you don't wanna be in the crosshairs."

"Sounds like he's a lot like me when I got back from the war. I had a temper but my Mary, she knew how to tame me and love me despite it." John said sipping his coffee and thinking about Mary. Even after all this time he still missed her so much. "One other thing I wanted to ask...Do you know anything about a special gun that Samuel Colt made? Rumors has, it can kill anything, human or supernatural."

"You mean **the Colt**? Yeah, I heard the rumors but that's all they are rumors."

"No, it's out there and I need to find it. I know I had been looking for it before, but those are some of the memories that didn't come back. I don't know what I found out about it or how close I was."

"If anyone can find it, it's Sam. That kid seems to have a sixth sense about those things. I'll ask him about it when they get back after we deal with your introduction."

"Thank you, I'm gonna finish my coffee and head on up to bed. I'll go get a room at a motel in town tomorrow and wait for you to contact me. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, I can live with that, can you?" Bobby agreed sipping his coffee as he thought of how he was going to break this to Dean without him going off half cocked.

"I just wanna see my boys again." John said softly taking one last sip of his coffee before getting up to put his cup in the sink and heading upstairs. He had to wrap his mind around everything that he knew now about his boys. It still shocked him that they were both hunters and from Bobby's opinion some of the best.

 **spn**

"You boys take care." Missouri told the brothers as she accepted a hug from Sam. "Give these to Bobby and call him when you head that way."

"We will, thanks Missouri, for everything." Sam replied giving her a warm smile.

"And you." she noted turning to Dean who froze in place unsure what to do. "You be careful out there and Dean, you need to accept him. Its important." she said softly looking up into his concerned eyes. "I'm here if you need me." she added laying a hand on his arm and squeezing it.

Dean frowned slightly not sure what she meant by that and who she was referring to. He swore she talked more in riddles than coming out and just saying what she meant.

"I'm...I'm not...Not sure what ya mean." he finally got out trying to control his stammering.

"You will child, you two look out for each other an' don't be strangers." she answered pressing a bag in his hand. "Come back and see me."

Dean nodded to her and stepped back afraid to use his voice for fear it would crack again. He turned and headed down the steps toward the Impala.

"Sam, he's going to need you more than ever now, be patient with him." Missouri told Sam before he stepped off the porch.

Sam looked back over his shoulder and gave her a half smile and nod before hurrying to catch up with his brother. He slipped into the passenger seat and looked over at Dean who was staring hard out the window, no emotions at all on his face. He never looked back as he pulled from the curb and headed out of town. Sam cast one last glance toward Missouri who was still standing on the porch watching. He settled back down and pulled the atlas out mapping out their route to Beatrice, Nebraska. It wasn't going to take them but a couple of hours to get there. They could get started on the case and see if it's a spirit or poltergeist or something else.

 **spn**

"Do you have an address for Hank's friend?" Sam asked as they neared Beatrice.

"Yes, the guy's got the family out of town for the week. Name's Jordan, Stan Jordan, we'll find a key on the back porch under a flower pot." Dean replied pulling out a scrap of paper and tossing it his way. "He lives on the outskirts of town on a small farm. Figured we'd go check the place out. Jordan said we could stay there if we wanted, plenty of food in the fridge."

"We gonna do that? You think its safe?"

"We'll see once we check it out." Dean told him taking the exit for Beatrice. "Did you get directions?"

"Yeah, take the next road on the left, stay on it for six miles then take a right on Britt Road. Stay on it for two miles, go left on Old Farm Road and it's the third driveway on the right."

"Got it." he replied signaling to turn left as directed. He followed Sam's directions and twenty minutes later they pulled up the driveway to a one story farm house. The yard was neat and the house looked in good shape. Dean stopped in front of the garage and cut the engine of the Impala. They sat in the car looking the house over for a moment before getting out.

"Let's go find that key." Dean said heading around the side of the house toward the back.

Sam followed his brother giving a quick glance around the place to see if anything looked out of place. He watched Dean go up the steps to the deck and began to look under the assortment of flowers sitting around the deck. He finally found one with an envelope under it and inside was a spare key.

"Found it." Dean said holding up the key. He went to the back door and tried the key opening the door easily. He let it silently open and stepped into a mud room that led to a laundry room/pantry. He followed that into the kitchen and looked around seeing a note on the counter. He picked it up, gave it a glance and passed it on to Sam who read it too.

"So Jordan says the kitchen, family room and one of the bedrooms is where they have heard and seen things." Dean says walking slowly through a dining room into a family room.

"I'll check the bedroom." Sam said seeing a hall leading off on the right. He headed down the hall looking into the rooms as he went until he found the one the owner meant. From the looks, it was a boy's room and he figured the boy was probably five or six. He stood in the middle of the room and slowly turned 360 degrees taking it in. Sam closed his eyes and reached out with his mind trying to sense anything in there. When he didn't sense anything, he headed back to the family room to find his brother.

"Let's settle in for a while and see if anything happens." Dean told him heading back outside. "I'll get the weapon's bag and you grab your laptop and see what you can find out about this place."

"Alright." Sam agreed following him out the front door to the Impala.

They came back in and Sam set up his laptop and began searching the records about the house and the land. Dean settled on the couch opening the weapon's bag and laying out several sawed off shotguns loaded with rock salt and a bag of rock salt and iron bars. He found the remote for the flat screen and turned it on quickly flipping through the channels until he found something worth watching. This was the boring part, waiting to see if anything would happen. A lot of times spirits didn't come out until after dark. He wasn't sure why, but there had been some that ventured out whenever they wanted. He hoped this job wasn't going to take too long, but he knew how quickly something simple could turn into something huge or go totally south on you. Dean glanced over at Sam as his eyes moved quickly over the screen reading articles and researching. Dean sighed glad that Sam liked to do that part of the job. It wasn't that he couldn't, he just didn't want to.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Extra long chapter for your enjoyment. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

Sam had been going through land records, police reports, property tax reports and anything else he could think of that would offer him information on the house and about what was haunting the place. He looked up when Dean laughed out loud at something on the television. Sam smiled to himself thinking that his brother hadn't had a lot to laugh about in his life and was just happy for every time he did hear laughter coming from him. Sam turned back to the screen and clicked on a couple of articles and scanned them before sitting up straighter thinking he might have found something.

"Hey, hey check this out." Sam called to his brother trying to get his attention.

Dean pushed himself from the couch and ambled over to see what Sam was so excited about.

"Wha' ya got bro?"

"Well this is not the first house build on this site. There was another house build here like fifty years ago. A couple named Cooper moved in and a year later they had a child, a little boy, Andy. When the boy was four he died." Sam explained reading the articles and paraphrasing for his brother.

"How?" Dean questioned as he glanced at the pictures in the article.

"Doesn't really say; it's listed as an accident. Four months later the wife disappears. Husband says she was so distraught over their son dying she ran away. He thinks she committed suicide. Four months after that the house burns down and the husband is found in the yard dead. Cops think he committed suicide too, shot himself in the head. The land stood undeveloped until about fifteen years ago. A developer bought it and had what was left of the burned down house cleared out and this house built. Five years ago it was updated and the Jordans moved in. He started doing some landscaping about two months ago and that's when they started having problems."

"Sounds a little fishy to me. I wonder if Jordan disturbed something when he was digging?" Dean said. "Think there's more to the wife's story than that?"

"Autopsy report says he had alcohol and uppers in his system, but neither would of killed him. Cops don't know if it was the husband who set the fire or not. There were no signs of anyone else around, but they couldn't prove anything."

"So the husband sets his house on fire and then shoots himself? Think some sort of guilt trip for what he did?" Dean asked looking down at him. "You think he could of killed his wife and covered it up? What if Jordan was digging where her body was buried?"

"Possible, maybe we could find some people in town who knew them and get some additional information tomorrow and check out where Jordan was landscaping."

"Best place to start would be the local diner and maybe what the nearest nursing home?" Dean shrugged. "Does it say who worked the cases back then?"

"Yeah, I got the cops names. I'll see if any of them are still around." Sam replied typing quickly on the laptop.

"While you do that, I'll see what I can dig up for dinner." Dean told him heading for the kitchen.

 **spn**

"Check it out, Jordan's wife left some lasagna for us and salad and breadsticks. I've got it heating up with the breadsticks. It'll be ready in a bit." Dean beamed sitting out paper plates and the container of salad.

"Homemade lasagna, I'm starved." Sam replied taking a deep breath and breathing in the aroma coming from the oven.

"Wash up and I'll check it."

Sam went to the sink and washed his hands as he watched his brother play Martha Stewart. Dean grabbed pot holders and pulled the dish from the oven and sat it on a hotplate on the table. He got out the bread sticks and dumped them on a plate to go beside it. To finish it off, he places a beer at each place setting and stood back to admire his work.

"Looks good bro." Sam told him drying his hands before pulling out the chair to sit down.

Dean took his place beside his brother and picked up his beer and holding it toward Sam for him to do the same. Sam picked up his and clinked it to his brother's beer.

"To family bro." Dean said looking his brother in the eyes as he clinked his bottle to his.

"Family." Sam agreed with a gently nod and sipped his beer trying to keep the tears from his eyes. He knew how much Dean cared about those he thought of as family and would do anything for them.

"Ok, let's dig in." Dean commanded picking up a spatula to dish the lasagna out.

They ate with gusto using bites of breadsticks to wipe their plates so they could get every bite. Both sat back with a content look on their faces and finished their beers.

"That was awesome." Dean sighed as he burped loudly.

"Really Dean?" Sam scolded him.

"Hey, that's a sign of good food. Besides there's no one here but us. C'mon let's clean up and settle down in the family room, see if we have any guests come visit tonight."

"Alright." Sam said getting up and gathering his things for the trash.

Dean ran water in the glass dish and added dish detergent, letting it soak so it would clean easier. He tossed his plate and beer bottle before following Sam into the family room. Sam was gathering his notes into a neat stack, putting the names he had found on top so they could go see them in the morning. Dean settled down on the couch and Sam took a seat on the other end while Dean claimed the remote and channel surfed until he found an old movie for them to watch.

 **spn**

Soft sobbing woke Sam who had dozed off and he looked over at his brother who was out for the count at the other end of the couch. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and listened closely when he heard the sob again. Getting up slowly, he headed back down the hall to the boy's bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Looking around the room he spotted a young woman standing in the shadows of the room. The temperature in the room was chilly as Sam stepped closer.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked gently stepping closer to her.

"Where's my son?" she cried out to him madly.

"Do you not remember? Your son died when he was four. What happened to you?" he asked seeing blood on the front of her shirt.

"You took my son!" she screamed at him throwing him backwards against the wall before disappearing.

"Wait!" Sam called looking around the room for the spirit but not seeing her. He pushed off the wall rubbing his head and hip and headed back to the family room to tell Dean. "Hey wake up." Sam told him kicking at his legs and stepping back.

Dean jerked awake and went for his gun, ready to fight.

"Wha' is 't?" he slurred wiping his face trying to wake up.

"I saw her." Sam said shuffling through his notes to find the information he had written down.

"Saw who?" he grumbled shaking himself to wake up.

"The wife, Cammie, I saw her in the boy's bedroom." Sam said rolling his shoulders and wincing. "She wanted her son and it looked like she had been stabbed or shot or something."

"Are you ok?" he asked when he saw Sam grimace in pain.

"It's nothing." Sam said dismissing his pain. "We need to find where her son is buried."

The air in the family room grew cold and the woman appeared across from them. She stared madly at them as things began to shake and fall in the room. Dean grabbed the sawed off raising it to fire as he stepped in front of Sam.

"No Dean don't." Sam said deciding she wouldn't hurt them and stepped around Dean toward the spirit.

Before Dean could fire or answer, he was propelled backwards, the gun he was holding was jerked from his hands and slid across the floor. Dean collided with a chair and fell over it sending both of them to the floor. He suddenly felt a tightening in his chest as he found it hard to breath and started gasping for air.

Sam saw his brother's distress and quickly turned to the spirit stepping in front of his brother. He pushed out hard as he yelled to her.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" he commanded sending a wave of energy at her causing the spirit to break her hold on Dean and to step back looking surprisingly at Sam. "We don't want to hurt you." Sam started calming down when he heard Dean sucking in long hard breaths. "Please, we only want to help." he continued holding out his hands in peace. ' _Let us help you_.' Sam said in him mind, trying to project it to her soul.

"My son!" she whispered in a painful voice. "He's keeping us apart." she mumbled hanging her head.

Sam stepped closer to her being careful to move slowly and non-threateningly. He could hear Dean untangling himself from the chair and stumble to his feet.

"Sammy?" he questioned hoarsely.

"It's ok Dean, she won't hurt me." Sam tried to assure him hoping what he was saying was true.

 **spn**

The spirit didn't move when Sam was finally within reach of her. He raised his arm and gently laid a hand on her ice cold arm and shut his eyes. Icy tentacles ran up his arm making him shiver uncontrollably. He wasn't sure why he did this, something popped in his mind telling him he could find answers. He opened his mind to her and let her show him what had happened. Sam saw a cute brown headed boy jumping around and playing and Cammie sitting on a blanket reading and watching him. He heard her laughter as Andy ran by chasing a butterfly. Without warning, the scene changed and Sam grimaced by the sudden onslaught of grief and pain. She was stumbling down a flight of steps to the broken body of her son. Cammie gathered him in her arms as she screamed into the night. Sam saw a figure at the top of the stairs staring down at them before turning and walking away. Before he could process these feelings, he was thrust into another scene of Cammie trying to run away from a man but was caught and thrown to the ground. He could feel the rage and anger boiling off the man, who he figured was her husband, Roger, when suddenly he began to stab her several times in the chest. Cammie tries to scream, but blood began to bubble from her mouth as the knife slashed in again. He watched the husband fold a tarp over her still alive body and drag her outside. The husband was going to plant some shrubs and a couple of trees so he had already dug up the backyard. He dropped the tarp into one of the larger holes and started to fill it in. Sam started to sway as his legs started to buckle as he felt everything she had gong through overpower him in such a rush it almost sent him spiraling into unconsciousness.

"I got ya Sammy." a soft voice whispered in his ear as strong arms when around him to help hold him up. Dean grabbed the back of his jeans with one hand and his free arm with the other, giving him extra support so he wouldn't fall. He felt Sam's body trembling under his touch and the icy coolness of his skin against his as he let him lean back against him. Sam had a death grip on the spirit's arm as he kept his link with her.

Tears leaked from Sam's eyes as the spirit started to wail in grief and sorrow. The last scene that claimed his mind was the feeling of cold, damp and earthly smells surrounding him before a scoop of dirt was thrown down on his face. He started to cough and jerk when more rained down on him trapping him in the darkness. His contact with the spirit was broken when Dean pulled him away, concerned when Sam struggled to breathe and gasped for air. He was lucky she disappeared because he was afraid he would of breaking Sam's fingers to get him to let go.

"Hey, hey! Sammy wake up, talk to me." Dean urged patting Sam's cheeks as he helped him sit on the couch. "Open your eyes bro." Dean told him as he grabbed a throw off the back of the couch and wrapped it around Sam's shoulders. He rubbed his arms briskly, trying to warm him up quicker. Sam's head rolled from side to side before he coughed hard again and wheezed in short breaths as his eye lids fluttered for a moment before opening a slit trying to focus on the face in front of him.

"That's it Sammy, a little deeper now, breath deeper." Dean encouraged still not seeing recognition in his glazed eyes yet. "Look at me, come on back now Sammy. It's over."

"Dee..." Sam mumbled trying to push away and get to Cammie, but she had disappeared again.

"Easy there tiger, sit here a minute. That took a lot out of you, you're like an ice cube." he cautioned putting a hand in the middle of his chest to keep him seated.

"Need...Help...Her." he grunted out as he got control of his mind and squinted his eyes shut again against the glaring lights. "Lights." he whined trying to cover them with a hand.

"Hold on." Dean said hurrying to switches to turn off the overhead lights and just leave on a small lamp that gave off enough light for him to see. "There, they're off. Sammy what happened?"

"I saw it; she let me see what happened." Sam said wearily leaning back against the couch and rubbing his burning eyes.

"You can do that? Crap Sammy! How'd you know **how** **to** do that?"

"I don't know, I just felt I could do it. The son fell down steps and died, I think the father pushed him." he said looking up at his brother. "Could I have some water?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Yeah, sure, stay right here. We'll talk more 'bout your _ghost whispering_ later." Dean stressed to him before heading to the kitchen for water.

 **spn**

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and moved his body around trying to find the aches and pains and massaging those he could. He pulled the throw tighter around him to ward off the chill. He felt something cold against his hand and opened his eyes to see the water bottle Dean was holding out to him.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled glad Dean had opened it for him. He brought it to his lips and let the cold liquid dripped down his throat easing the dryness as he swallowed. He took several more swallows before he answered his brother.

"Her husband killed her, stabbed her with a knife. He buried her somewhere on this property." he said looking down at the water bottle. "I'm guessing maybe where they started digging around to redo the yard. Cammie said **he** was keeping her from her son."

"So we may have two spirits to deal with here?" Dean mumbled as he began to mull things around in his head. "Does it say if the husband was buried around here and the son?"

"I'll see." Sam said leveling himself forward so he could get off the couch and get his laptop but Dean stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"It can wait until tomorrow, you need to rest and get warm." Dean told him still feeling a chill on his brother. "Move over."

Sam scooted down on the couch so Dean could settle beside him. He didn't resist when Dean pulled him closer and draped and arm around his shoulders letting Sam's head rest on his chest. He took another throw to drape over both of them as Sam fisted his shirt and tried to relax feeling his brother's slow breathing and matching his own to it. Between Dean's body heat and the throws, Sam could feel his body heating back up. Dean could feel Sam cuddling closer and felt his warm breath on his neck as he began to snore softly. It wasn't long before Dean dozed letting his cheek rest on Sam's head.

 **spn**

Early morning light streamed through the windows of the farm house as Dean slowly started waking up trying to figure out where he was and what was laying on him. He rubbed his stiff neck as he looked down, Sam had slipped down his chest during the night and was curled up, partly in his lap still asleep. Dean ran a hand over Sam's head and tried to figure out if he could get up without waking him. Deciding he couldn't. he shook Sam's shoulder gently and he jerked awake and groaned as he tried to sit up with Dean's help.

"Time to wake up Sammy." Dean told him as he pushed Sam upward to a sitting position. "I'll go start some coffee."

"Bathroom." Sam mumbled fighting the throws so he could get up. Once he got untangled, Sam headed for the bathroom. He still felt a minor chill deep, deep down in his bones but hoped some hot coffee would help with that. After he finished in the bathroom, Sam went to find his brother by following the smell of coffee. He found Dean in the kitchen staring at the coffee pot as it filled with coffee.

"How ya feeling today?" Dean asked hearing his brother stop at the counter and sit on a stool. He didn't look up at him while he waited for an answer.

"I'm fine." Sam answered coughing and clearing his throat.

"Ummm...Right." Dean said sarcastically seeing right through the lie. "Good, coffee's ready." he continued pouring two cups and passing one to Sam to doctor to his liking.

Sam added sugar and cream and cupped the mug with both hands feeling the warmth coming off it and soaking into his hands. He sighed as he sipped the hot liquid feeling it warm his body inside out.

"After we finish our coffees you check on the husband, see if he's buried around here and we'll go see if anyone's around that might shed some light on Roger Cooper. We'll grab some food while we're out."

"Alright, I'm gonna get a quick shower." Sam said a little stronger this time as he got up to get his bag.

 **spn**

Dean knocked on the door of a modest home and waited for someone to answer. They had tracked down a detective that was around when the Coopers died. Movement could be heard from behind the door before locks were opened and the door opened.

"Can I help you?" an elderly gentleman asked.

"Mr. Bridges, my partner and I are doing research for a book and was wondering if you could tell us anything you remember about an incident that happened about forty-five years ago to a family named Cooper. They lived on the outskirts of town, husband and wife and son. The son died and the mother went missing. The husband was found shot outside his burning home." Dean explained.

"Cooper, Cooper." he said slowly trying to remember the name. "That does ring a bell, why don't ya come on in and let me see if I have anything in my files."

"Thank you sir." Sam said as Mr. Bridges opened the screen door to allow them entrance.

They followed the man into a small living room and on into the kitchen and through another door that led to the garage. The brothers looked around the area seeing boxes stacked on shelves along one wall.

"When did you say this took place?" Mr. Bridges asked.

"Around forty-seven years ago." Sam replied.

"That would put the crime about '58 or '59." Mr. Bishop nodded. "Mind lending a hand and grabbing those two boxes on the top shelf there?"

"No problem." Dean said seeing a step ladder and opening it up to reach the boxes. He grabbed one and handed it down to Sam and then got the other one.

"We can look at the stuff in the kitchen. Would either of you two young men like a cup of coffee?"

"Thanks, that would be fine." Dean told him following him back to the kitchen and sitting his box on the table besides Sam's.

"Now let me see, I had only been on the force a couple of years when we got a call out the Cooper home." Mr. Bishop told them as he opened a box and thumbed through the files until he found what he wanted and pulled it out. "Very sad situation it was, seemed the boy got the basement door open and fell down the steps. The wife was beside herself. It took the EMT's thirty minutes to get her to let them take the body."

"What do you remember about the father, Roger Cooper?" Dean asked.

"Well let me tell you, don't like to speak ill of the dead, but I gotta tell ya, never liked that guy from the first time I met him. There was something about him that just didn't sit right with me."

"We know his wife disappeared a few months later. Did you ever get any leads to where she went?" Sam asked looking over the notes Mr. Bishop handed him.

"You'll never convince me that he didn't have something to do with his wife's disappearance. Just couldn't prove it. This is a small town and rumors spread quickly around here. Some say he beat her after the kid was born. He was one controlling bastard, I know that. He wouldn't let her be alone with anyone, couldn't question her without him being there. I know I saw it in her eyes, she was terrified of him. I have no proof and this is just an old man's thoughts, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't do something to that sweet little boy."

"And Cooper, he burned his house down and killed himself?" Sam inquired looking up from the file he was reading.

"Funny thing about that. The house was nearly gone when the fire department got there. We found him in the yard, he'd been shot but the weird thing was there were no finger prints on the weapon, not even his. And before you ask, he was not wearing gloves. Could never prove otherwise so it was written up as a suicide and the case was closed."

"Is he buried around here?" Dean asked giving Sam a knowing look. They were getting closer to the truth now.

"Him and the boy have a grave plot in the local cemetery on the east side of town. Such a pity the momma's not there too." he sighed shaking his head.

"You've been very helpful Mr. Bishop." Sam thanked him.

"Yes, thanks. Why don't we put these boxes back for you?" Dean suggested.

"That's awfully nice of you boys." he said as they put the files back in the boxes so they could be put back in the garage. "If you any more information, come on back by any time."

"We'll do that." Sam said smiling feeling sorry for him, figuring he was lonely and would enjoy their company.

"Goodbye Mr. Bishop and we appreciate the information." Dean told him shaking his hand before they left.

* * *

 **A/N: So it looks like the guys are hunting more than one spirit and another ability comes out in Sam. Hope I have peeked your interest for things to come. Did anyone else watch The Walking Dead premier, I gotta say Daddy W can be a scary bad ass! Wow it was bloody and shocking. Would love an early birthday present of over 300 reviews, if you've not reviewed, take a moment and leave me a few words. It would make my day! Please review. NC**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Okay, so we know the husband was a sonovabitch." Dean stated as they headed to the cemetery to find the graves. "So we need to salt and burn his bones."

"Yes and then find Cammie's remains and put them with her son so she can be at rest." Sam added looking around the area they were going through.

"We'll come back tonight and get this done. When we get back to the house we'll check out where Jordan was digging and see if we can find her bones."

"I'll see if she'll show me where she's at." Sam suggested.

"I don't know Sammy, last night took a lot out of you and I don't know if I want you doing that again. What if something goes wrong?" Dean told him.

"It'll be okay; I know she won't hurt me."

"You think doing that is what Missouri was talking about when she said you had more abilities?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked away not wanting Dean to see the look on his face. He didn't know for sure, but he had a feeling there were other things just waiting to pop out and it scared him more than he wanted to admit. He didn't know why he could do these things or what made him special. All these questions weighted heavy on his mind and he wasn't ready to discuss them with Dean yet. He wanted to figure this out, he needed to figure this out. It was just how his mind worked. A problem had to be solved to his satisfaction before he could really move on. He needed to come to terms with everything, but knew Dean sensed his worry.

Dean didn't question his brother again when he didn't answer his question. He could feel Sam's uneasiness and decided to wait until after this hunt was over before trying to get him to talk. Sam could shut down in a heartbeat and he didn't want to push him too hard or too fast for fear of him completely closing him out. He pulled through the gates of the cemetery and slowly steered the car around the gravel road. He looked at all the tombstones hoping they weren't gonna have to check each one out.

"Pull over; I'll go ask the guy cutting grass if he knows where the graves are." Sam told him pointing to a grounds keeper.

"Good idea." Dean said stopping the car so Sam could get out. He watched him amble toward the guy mowing grass and waited as Sam got directions. He saw the guy pointing toward the back of the cemetery which was a break for them, less likely to be seen if it was located away from the main traffic.

Sam slid back into the passenger seat bringing Dean back to reality. He was saying something but Dean didn't catch all of it only the part about in the back and to follow this road around. He put the car back into gear and worked his way on around.

"Stop. The guy said it was near the angel." Sam said pointing to a statue of an angel in the middle of a group of tombstones.

"Okay then...Let's get this done, grab some lunch an' head back to the house." Dean said parking and getting out. He didn't wait for Sam as he headed for the angel and began to look at the tombstones searching for the right one.

 **spn**

"We good with salt and gas?" Dean asked Sam as they walked toward the Impala from the diner.

"Figured we'd get the gas on the way back to the house." Sam replied absently, his mind on other things. "Salts good." he added before getting into the car never once really looking at his brother.

"Okay." Dean said frowning since he knew that look on his brother's face. He had seen that far away, lost inside himself many times over the years. Sam was lost in his own thoughts trying to figure something out. It wouldn't do any good to try and talk to him when he was like this; he'd more or less ignore you until he resolved whatever was bothering him. He had seen Sam like this for days and learned how to deal with it. He wouldn't engage in conversation but would answer questions with one or two words. That was just one of his quirks Dean had come to accept about his brother. Sometimes he wondered if he was too smart for his own good. And he wasn't even going to think about his OCD.

 **spn**

Dean stopped at a convenience store and filled their gas can, the car and grabbed a six pack of beer. He headed back to the house and pulled in the driveway, stopping the car in front of the garage. He grabbed the six pack from the back seat and looked over at his brother wondering what he was doing. Sam was fiddling with his fingers like he was making designs or counting or something nerdy and his lips moved slightly like he was reciting something.

"Hey geek boy, we're here, you gonna get out?" Dean inquired before getting out.

Sam looked up from his thoughts and saw they were back at the farmhouse. He got out of the car but didn't follow Dean inside. Instead, he went around to the back looking for where Jordan had been digging. He found the broken ground and a mound of dirt out near the edge of the yard. He walked slowly around the disturbed soil trying to sense her spirit.

"Did you find..." Dean started, looking behind him for his brother who wasn't anywhere in sight. "Sam?" Dean called searching to see if he headed for the kitchen or bedrooms. "Need to put a damn leash on that kid!" Dean grumbled wondering where he had wandered to now. He dropped the beer in the fridge and went in search of his absent brother. Dean didn't see him in the front, so he headed to the back and spotted him out near the edge of the yard kneeling down looking at something. Dean started walking toward him but faltered for a second when suddenly Sam lurched forward now on his hands and knees, his head hanging down. He quickened his steps to find out what was wrong with his brother.

"I know, we found him." Sam gritted out as he fought to breathe, each breath feeling like ice as he pulled it into his lungs. He felt the extreme cold all around him and willed his mind to stay open and allow her to touch him again.

"Sammy, hey what's wrong?" Dean asked kneeling down beside him and laying a hand on his shoulder. He could feel his brother trembling hard under his hand and moved it to the back of his neck to squeeze it gently. "I'm here bro, talk to me."

Sam could hear his brother talking to him from far away like he was in a tunnel. He concentrated hard on drawing in another breath while trying to fend off the blackness that threatened to take him away. He felt a warm hand on the back of his cold, clammy neck and the brotherly squeeze from Dean. He'd tell him he was okay if he could talk but all he could manage at this moment was to draw in enough oxygen to not pass out. He crawled on unsteady hands and knees closer to the dug up, damp dirt and began to scratch at the loose soil. He dug his fingers into the soil feeling the coolest the deeper he was able to wiggle them in. Using both hands as a scoop, he started throwing dirt to the side hitting Dean with the offensive dirt. He had to get it off her...She was so cold...She only wanted to feel the sunlight one more time.

"What the hell Sam?" Dean growled trying to dodge the thrown dirt. "What are you digging for?"

"She's here, so cold." Sam gasped almost toppling forward into the hole he was making.

"Whoa there, let me get a shovel." Dean told him pulling him back so he was sitting on his legs. "Don't move!" he ordered before heading to a shed nearby to look for a shovel.

Sam sat there heaving heavily, has arms hanging to his side as his fingers seemed to twitched on their own. He could feel the sun beating down on him but felt none of its warmth penetrating his body. He kept his eyes closed as he hitched in breaths, trying to draw air into his burning lungs. All his senses were on overload sending his body almost into unconsciousness. He couldn't move because of the weight pressing down on him, darkness surrounded him making him blind, he could feel the cold, dampness pressing in on him, he could taste something gritty in his mouth, no sounds reached his ears even though he knew his brother was nearby, and then it took every thing he had to make his lungs work and to remember how to breath.

"Sammy, you with me?" Dean asked as he moved around him to begin digging where Sam had started a hole. "I've got this." Dean told him stamping a boot on the shovel to drive it deeper into the loose soil. He began to move shovels of dirt looking for whatever Sam had been digging for. He looked at his brother when he gurgled and moaned before falling over into the dirt twitching and gagging. "Hang on Sammy." Dean called to him as he dug deeper and faster. He stopped when the shovel hit something in the soil and fell to his knees to start raking the remaining dirt away from something wrapped in a tarp. He pulled his knife to cut the ties holding it shut and carefully unwrapped the tarp to find bones and shreds of clothing. Dean looked back to his brother as he sucked in a welcoming breath of warm air into his lungs and stared wide eyed at Dean like he couldn't comprehend why he was out here in the dirt. He struggled to get more air in as the senses he had been having dissipated once the bones were uncovered. "Sammy?" Dean asked dropping down beside his brother and helping him sit up. "You okay?" he asked looking him over for any injury.

Sam took in a few more breaths before he could answer him.

"Am now." he wheezed out looking over at the bones Dean had uncovered. "Its her." he got out leaning heavily on his brother as Dean pulled him to his feet. He tried to get his wobbly legs to hold him up as he stepped closer to the grave of Cooper's wife. "She was alive when he buried her." Sam said sadly as he looked beyond the bones to see Cammie hovering nearby looking down at what was left of her body. Sam swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes tight as tears ran from them for the woman and the suffering she had endured. She had been alone for so many years now, not allowed to move on or be with her son. She had lost all glimmer of hope until he had communicated with her and offered to help. He felt her pain and anguish wash over him with such force he doubled over and only stayed upright because Dean still had a firm grip on him.

"We found you; we'll get you to your son." Dean spoke boldly to the spirit. "Let my brother go."

She looked at Dean and then at Sam before fading away and breaking her contact with Sam.

"C'mon bro you need to get something hot in you." Dean told him steering Sam toward the house. He would get him settled inside and come back to get the bones so they could take them to the cemetery tonight. "I'll get a fresh pot of coffee started, how 'bout some soup?" Dean rattled on trying to fill the void of silence from Sam. "I saw some chicken noodle in the cabinet, first things first, ya need to wash your grimy hands." he grimaced looking at his brother's dirt covered, clenched hands. He stopped at the sink and leaned Sam up against the counter so he could turn on the water and get it warm. He took his brother's shaking, cold hands and held them under the water letting it wash the worse of the dirt from them. He squirted soap on his palm and began to rub them over his brothers limp hands soaping them before rinsing again. He turned them over and looked at them seeing the dirt under his nails and figured that could wait. Dean would let Sam deal with that. He got them as clean as he could before drying them and leading Sam to a chair at the kitchen table.

"Sit here, don't move." Dean ordered him before stepping into the living room for a throw. He wrapped that around Sam's hunched shoulders and turned to start the coffee and soup.

 **spn**

Sam sat hunched over drawing the throw tightly around his cold body and watched his brother busy himself in the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile at him knowing this was what he did best, taking care of him. Ever since they had found each other, Dean made sure Sam stayed safe and taken care of, sometimes at little too much. Sam wanted to stretch his wings and fly, but Dean wanted to be sure he didn't fall which lead to a few heated arguments between the brothers. Sam still knew Dean meant well even if he was a mother hen sometimes. He knew some of it stemmed from their separation so many years ago.

"Here ya go Sammy, doctored with the crap you like. Be careful don't spill it." Dean told him sitting a cup of coffee in front of him. He only filled it about half full so it would be easier for him to drink. "Soup'll be ready in a minute."

Sam picked the cup up with both hands to steady it and brought it to his lips. It was hot but not enough that he couldn't drink the sweet liquid. He sipped it slowly feeling the warmth spread through his body. Dean sat a bowl of soup beside him with an open sleeve of crackers.

"I'm gonna go get her bones, you eat an' get warm and get your strength back." he told him giving him a quick once over to be sure he was ok. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah Dee, I'm okay." Sam nodded knowing he was now that they found her bones and could take her to her son.

"I'll be back in a bit, figured we'll shower and try to sleep a few hours, let it get dark before heading to the cemetery."

"Sounds good." Sam said picking up the spoon and scooping some noodles up. His hand shook slightly but he managed to get most of it to his mouth. He chewed slowly and savored the taste before taking another bite. Picking up a couple of crackers, he crumbled them into the soup like he did when he was young. The more he ate, the better he felt. His body was finally warming up now and he felt his adrenaline ebbing. His brother's suggestion of a hot shower and some sleep sounded good right now. He needed to let himself decompress after his last contact with Cammie. He hoped now that they had her bones he wouldn't have to do that again.

 **spn**

Someone shaking him and a familiar voice brought him out of a deep sleep. Sam jerked and sat up from the couch searching for a weapon and trying to figure out where he was.

"Easy bro, it's me." Dean said. "Time to get ready."

Sam blinked several times before he could focus on his brother and watched him packing his stuff. He sat up and rubbed his eyes still feeling the heaviness of sleep. Dean held out a cup of coffee to him which he gladly accepted, blowing across the top before taking a tentative sip. He needed the caffeine to get his body going. He needed to be alert when they went to salt and burn Cooper's bones. Sam knew when the husband realized what they were going to do all hell was going to break loose.

"Go ahead and pack, figured we'd head out after we get this done. Once we salt and burn the husband's bones, the mom can be with her son. I'm thinking that should solve the haunting problem."

"Alright, let me go change clothes." Sam said pushing himself from the couch and heading for the bathroom.

"I'll leave a note thanking Jordan's wife for the food and for staying here." Dean called to him as he dropped his bag by the back door. He found a pad and pen and scribbled a note to the Jordans letting them know things were taken care of and for their hospitality. Dean decided there was no use staying around once the job was done. He wanted to talk to Sam about this thing he could do with spirits, but that would have to wait for now; he needed to focus on getting the job done and keeping Sam safe in the process. Dean looked up as Sam strolled back into the room carrying his dirty clothes and stuffed them in his duffle.

"I'm ready." he said looking around to be sure he had gotten everything before picking up his duffle and heading for the side door.

"Let's rock and roll." Dean said picking up his duffle and following Sam.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are reading my creation and for all the support. Your enjoyment makes it worth writing. I will try and get the next chapter ready to post early since the action begins to pick up. Reviews and your thoughts are always welcome, if you have a moment please review. NC**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Dean pulled into the cemetery and made his way slowly around the gravel drive to the back and parked. They got out and went around to the trunk of the car to arm up.

"Got extra rounds?" Dean asked handing Sam a sawed off shotgun.

"Yes." Sam replied putting salt, iron bars, camping light and extra ammo into a bag and a couple of rounds in his jacket pocket. He slipped it over his shoulder before grabbing the gas can and shovel.

"You be careful Sammy." Dean said grabbing the other shovel, sawed off and the bag containing Cammie's bones. He headed into the cemetery getting his bearings by the statue of the angel and headed over toward the grave they were going to dig up. Dean shone his light around finding the marker and stopped beside it. "Set the light up so we can see." he said looking around them for any signs of danger. He knew from experience it wouldn't all be smooth sailing and was trying to be prepared.

"Got it." Sam said sitting down his bags and pulling out the camp light. He lit it and set it on the tombstone letting it cast a light on the ground where they were going to dig.

Dean started digging at one end and Sam at the other, both watching for the spirit and any trouble. Each brother worked quickly and silently removing dirt and enlarging the hole to get to the coffin. Dean felt the chill in the air first and jumped from the hole grabbing the gun and looking around being sure to keep in front of Sam.

"Keep digging Sammy." Dean stated staring into the dark with his gun ready wanting to protect his brother.

Sam shoveled faster at his brother's urging but dropped the shovel when Dean went flying backwards, landing with a hard thud on his back knocking the breathe out of him. He lurched for the gun and scrambled out of the hole trying to see the spirit. Without really thinking about it, he projected his essence out seeking the spirit hoping to keep it occupied so Dean could finish.

"Dig Dean!" Sam grunted when he felt the spirit to the right of him. He stepped that way trying to shield Dean who was digging the last of the dirt away from the coffin. The spirit began to struggle with Sam knocking him to the ground but Sam kept a mental hold on him as they fought. Sam got a hold of one of the iron bars and swung it at the spirit making it disappear. He stumbled to his feet holding the bar over his shoulder ready to swing at him again when he came back. "Hurry!" he shouted at Dean trying to sense the spirit's location.

"Working on it." Dean grunted breaking the lock on the coffin and throwing it open. He jumped out and grabbed the salt tossing it over the body.

Sam was thrown forward into a tombstone by the spirit who turned on Dean knocking him backwards but not before he got the gas and salt poured over the bones. Sam limped toward the grave pulling out a book of matches but was stopped by the spirit again. He reached out grabbing his soul and holding tight as the spirit fought back causing him to cry out in pain. He could feel the coldness numb his body but he wouldn't let go of him. Dean crawled to the grave and dropped a lighter into it rolling away as the flames whooshed out burning the bones. Sam could feel the spirit burning away and let it go as he lay back panting hard. His ribs hurt with each breath he took, but he pulled himself up trying to get to his brother.

"Dean, you ok?" Sam asked, his voice laced with pain.

"Just banged up." Dean groaned back rolling to his back and laying there for a moment assessing his injuries. "You?"

"Same, don't think anything's broken." Sam answered moving his legs and arms carefully checking for breaks. He knew he was going to have some nasty bruises come tomorrow from colliding with that tombstone, but that didn't worry him.

"Good, let's finish this."

Dean sat up slowly checking for any breaks and was happy he was only bruised and scrapped up. He saw Sam pulling himself up using a tombstone and stood swaying nearby. Sam grimaced in pain as he walked toward him.

"I'll dig, you fill in." Sam said picking up a shovel trying to control the tremble in his hands so Dean wouldn't see. "We'll put Cammie to rest with her son. There shouldn't be anything keeping them apart now."

"You able to do that?" Dean asked picking up the other shovel and groaning in the pain as he sucked in a shallow breath.

"I'll be ok." Sam huffed trying not to show how much pain he was really in. He concentrated on getting the hole deep enough to put the bag with Cammie's bones in it and filled it back up. He looked up and saw Cammie and her son standing back in the shadows watching him. She had her arms around her son and was smiling at him.

" _Thank you for giving my son back to me. You are an honorable man." she said in his mind where only he could hear. "We can be at peace now."_

" _You're welcome, glad we could help." Sam thought to her as he nodded to her._

"You ok Sammy?" Dean asked when he noticed Sam seemed to be in a trance staring off into the darkness. "Hey! Sam!"

"What?" Sam asked blinking a couple of times and looking back toward the shadows but not seeing anything. Everything was quiet until the natural night noises began to sound around them filling the void.

"Help me so we can get outta here."

"Planned on it." he said as he began to shovel dirt back into the grave.

"We'll drive partway and grab a motel room or something, catch a few hours of sleep then head on to Sioux Falls."

"We're not goin' to Grand Island?"

"Not this time, I don't wanna explain our injuries. I don't either of us are up to it right now. We'll visit in a few weeks after we've healed." he shrugged pausing for a moment to let the pain subside.

"Done, let's go." Sam sighed leaning on his shovel to get his breath. He grunted as he picked up a bag hoping he didn't crack a rib. Sam packed the salt, iron rod and camp light back into the bag while Dean grabbed the gas can. Even though sweat dripped from his face, he could still feel the coldness that had settled on him. He followed his brother back toward the car still limping but using the shovel for support. They were both banged up but at least neither had any broken bones. He'd be happy to get home and rest, then do some research on this new ability he seemed to have developed and on the things Missouri had told him. They put everything in the trunk and eased themselves into the Impala, both trying to get comfortable before heading out.

 **spn**

Dean worked hard on keeping his eyes open as the Impala ate up the miles toward Sioux Falls. He looked over at his brother who was passed out asleep in the passenger seat. His head rested against the side window and moved gently with the motion of the car. Dean smirked and took a picture of the string of drool hanging loosely out of his partly open mouth. He was happy to get blackmail anytime it presented itself. He yawned widely and shook his body to wake himself up. He wasn't going to be able to drive much farther without falling asleep and they weren't anywhere near a motel. Dean saw a side road and slowed to pull off the main one. It wouldn't be the first time he had found a pull off for them and they slept in the car and it probably wouldn't be the last. He drove a short distance from the main road and pulled off between some trees out of sight before stopping and shutting the engine off. He looked over at his brother who still out of it and hadn't woken. Dean got out and opened the trunk to grab the two blankets from it. He threw one in the back seat before leaning into the car to try and position Sam in a more comfortable position. He stopped a fist just inches from his face as Sam tried to defend himself out of pure reflex.

"Easy bro, just trying to get you more comfortable." Dean said softly to him pulling him over to stretch out in the seat. "Go back to sleep." he whispered as Sam's eyes closed back and his body relaxed again. Sam shivered slightly as Dean threw the blanket over his body, tucking him in and then climbed into the back seat to stretch out. With a tired sigh, he settled down, tossing the blanket over his body and let sleep overtake him. He gently reached out and searched for his brother finally finding his shimmering, shining soul. With a brother's touch, he made brief contact to be sure Sam was ok before withdrawing back into himself. Both brothers slept dreamlessly until the early morning fingers of light broke the horizon.

 **spn**

Sam stirred first grimacing with stiffness and soreness as he leveled himself up in the seat looking around and trying to remember what was going on. He looked over the seat and saw Dean snoring softly stretched out in the back thinking he must of stopped sometime early this morning when he couldn't drive any more. Sam yawned and rolled his shoulders and neck trying to work the stiffness from them as he fumbled with the door handle and almost fell from the car. He got his legs under him and leaned back against the Impala looking around at his surroundings. They were parked on the outskirts of a forest in the middle of no where. Sam had no idea where they were or how much farther it was to Sioux Falls since he had been asleep when Dean stopped. He reached in and pulled the keys from the ignition and went to the trunk to find his tooth brush. He grimaced with the taste of dirt and morning mouth lingering still and wanted to brush his teeth to rid himself of it.

Dean tried to stretch but was hampered by the confined space and squinted open his eyes to figure out why. He looked at the back seats of the Impala and remembered pulling over sometime last night to catch some zzz's. He pushed himself into a sitting position staring out the windshield at his brother's back. Looking closer when he turned slightly, Dean saw he was brushing his teeth. He watched Sam study the surroundings before he spit off to the side and just sat there with the brush hanging from his mouth. Dean opened the side door and swung his legs out to stand. He listened as his spine popped when he straightened all the way up and moaned softly.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Sam greeted him looking over his shoulder at Dean.

"How long ya been up?" Dean grunted joining him at the front of the car.

"Since first light." Sam replied with a shrug.

"Why didn't ya wake me?"

"Figured you needed sleep. How far are we from home?"

"Best guess three hours, maybe less. C'mon I need coffee." Dean told him rolling off the car and getting in the driver's seat. He waited for Sam to get in before starting the Impala, letting it roar to life under his familiar hand. He patted the wheel lovingly and whispered sweet words to her before pulling out toward the road getting a roll of eyes from Sam.

Sam bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. He knew the obsession Dean had with the Impala and teased him about it, but right now just didn't seem the right time. For some reason he felt there was something coming that was going to change everything. It didn't seem like it was a danger like he saw in his visions, but something that would affect both of them in some way. Sam brushed the feeling back into his mind as Dean pulled into a gas station to fill up and get coffee.

 **spn**

"What say we stop at that bakery on Main Street and get some of those doughnuts Bobby likes so much?" Dean suggested as they neared the outskirts of Sioux Falls. He had noticed the far away look in Sam's eyes twenty minutes ago, but decided to wait until they got home to ask him what was going on.

"I think he'd like that." Sam agreed slipping up in the seat and looking around. He hadn't been asleep, but more like a daze that he snapped himself out of. He glanced over at Dean glad he didn't seem to notice him zoning out.

Dean headed for Main Street and lucked out with a parking space right in front of the bakery. They got out and headed inside not noticing the man dressed in jeans and green army jacket walking up the street toward them.

 **spn**

John walked up the street checking out the shops when he spotted a familiar looking vehicle. It stood out among the row of light colored vehicles for the color, size and age. He slowed his steps and took in her shiny beauty before stepping closer to run a hand down her hood and over the top. He had seen several cars like this over the years and didn't realize that this one was actually the one he owned so long ago, nor did he know how close he was to his boys.

"You are a beauty, had one like you a long time ago." he whispered shaking his head with the memory before strolling across the street not seeing the two young men coming out of the bakery with bags in their hands and smiles on their faces.

Dean looked up and suddenly zeroed in on the back of a man halfway across the street. His eyes widened with shock as the outline of the man seemed so familiar. When he stepped to the sidewalk on the other side of the street and turned where his profile could be seen sent waves of fury rushing through Dean and he saw red.

"Get in the car Sammy." Dean demanded pushing his bag into his brother's hands.

"What is it?" Sam asked looking at his brother puzzled with his action. There was a determined rage plastered on Dean's face that made him pause and start to obey him but wasn't sure if he should. "Dean?"

"Do it now!" he commanded in a voice that didn't leave room for disobedience.

Sam knew that tone and didn't question it knowing his brother had his reasons. He opened the passenger door and slipped into the car watching Dean as he crossed the street. He tried to keep his eyes on him out the rear window in case he needed back up.

Nothing else registered around Dean as he kept his eyes locked on the man that had stepped to the sidewalk pausing, and looked both ways like he was deciding which way to go. Dean held up his hand to stop any cars coming, hearing screeching brakes and blaring horns but didn't look at them. Once Dean was on the sidewalk, he increased his pace so he was closer to the man. In one fluid motion he pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans leveling it on him.

"Hey! You bastard!" Dean yelled with vehemence and anger dripping like poison from those three words.

John stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to see a young man less than ten feet from him pointing a cocked gun at him. The outstretched arm never wavered as Dean held it steady. John looked up into an emotionless face and saw the pure hatred and rage shining from his eyes realizing this was his oldest son, Dean.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't put a bullet between your eyes..." Dean growled out loud enough for John to hear as he stared him down while his finger tightened on the trigger.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a tease to get your heart racing. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. NC**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thought I would post early to give you the start of a good weekend. Enjoy! NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

Sam moved around in the front seat of the Impala trying to get a better look across the street at his brother and whatever he was doing. He moved to the driver's side and opened the door getting out when he saw Dean had his gun drawn, but couldn't see the person he was talking to because of a couple of signs in the way. He stood by the car for a moment before taking a step toward Dean to go help. Sam halted in his tracks when he saw Dean's hand signals letting him know to stop. Dean had taught him military hand signals and a few of his own so they could communicate silently on hunts. It was their private code that no one else knew and he kinda liked it. He leaned back against the car with his arms crossed over his chest pouting. He knew the signal was stay put, I'm fine, but Dean's interpretation was get your ass back in the car; I've got this handled. He was too far away to hear anything being said across the street and he huffed in irritation. He knew better than to disregard Dean's order for fear of distracting him and getting him hurt. He knew Dean would let him know if he needed help so he stayed where he was. He stood up straighter when he saw Sheriff Mills walking toward Dean not sure what she was going to do. Sheriff Mills knew what they did and helped them out with information sometimes.

 **spn**

John had not moved since he turned around not wanting to provoke his son. He could see no emotions on Dean's face, except in his green, smothering, eyes. John saw him using hand signals, communicating with someone but didn't understand it all. He got stop, but whatever else he said, John didn't know what it meant. He didn't know what to say to his son at this moment and tensed when he saw a woman dressed in a uniform coming up behind Dean and stopping. He was close enough to hear her talking to him and listened to the conversation.

"Um-mm, something you wanna tell me Dean?" Sheriff Mills inquired looking from him to John with her hand resting lightly on the butt of her gun. She didn't know if this was something in her line of work or if this was something to do with what Dean and Sam did. Either way, she needed to reason with him before he did shoot this person in the open for anyone to see.

"No, this is personal." Dean stated not taking his eyes off his father or letting the gun waver.

Sheriff Mills stepped a little closer and into Dean peripheral sight and stopped before speaking again. She could see Dean's finger tighten on the trigger of the gun and hoped she could talk him down. It would be hard for her to explain this if he actually shot the man he had at gun point. She kept her voice light and non-threatening as she continued to talk to him.

"Now Dean, you know I can't let you go welding a gun around at someone in broad daylight here on Main Street. It kinda makes the locals a little nervous. How am I gonna explain this if you shoot him? Think you can maybe, take this somewhere a little more private?" she asked him, cocking her head slightly and giving him a motherly look. She waiting a minute, watching him clench his jaw and draw his lips into a thin line as he thought about what she said.

"Fine!" he spat madly not like being interrupted, but un-cocked his gun and stowed it in the waist of his jeans before spinning around on his heels and heading back across the street to the Impala, not once looking back at John or Sheriff Mills.

 **spn**

Sheriff Mills and John watched Dean shove Sam into the car and got in behind him. He stared the car and back up, stomped on the gas and peeled away down the street. John just got a glimpse of Sam, but it tore his heart that he couldn't go to him. He was impressed with his size; Sam was taller than Dean but not as muscular yet. He felt sure he would fill out over the next few years. He smiled when he saw his long, shaggy hair that kept falling in his face. He had not pictured him that way at all. The last time he had seen him; his son was just a baby with chubby cheeks and a toothless grin.

"Sir, I don't know you, but can I give you a few words of advice." Sheriff Mills told John giving him a once over before continuing. "If you've gotten on the wrong side of that boy, you need to pack up and leave town. Dean's not someone to take lightly, I know. So is there anything **you** wanna tell me?"

"I see that, and no I don't think so." John said. "But thanks for the advise." he said heading on down the street toward his truck. He knew were Dean was heading and figured might as well follow. The worse he would do is shoot him. Maybe they could actually have a conversation if Bobby refereed.

 **spn**

"What was that about?" Sam questioned looking back over the seat and back to Dean.

"Nothin', let it go." Dean growled gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Dean that was nothing. Who was that back there and why did you have a gun on him?"

"Drop it Sam."

Sam gave him his best bitch face and flopped back in the seat brimming with anger that Dean was keeping him in the dark about what happened. He thought it was ok to keep Sam out of the loop, but Sam had to tell him every little thing. He didn't like this double standard at all.

Dean pulled into the salvage yard and parked beside the house. He threw the car in park, cut the engine and got out, storming for the front door. Sam got out and followed him inside with the doughnuts they had bought.

"Sammy." Dean said when he came in the door. "Go upstairs and stay in our room until I tell you differently."

"What?" Sam said in surprise and shock. "Why do I have to do that? What's going on here Dean?" he demanded.

"Don't give me any slack just do it." he ordered in his big brother tone.

"No, no I don't..."

Before Sam could finish his sentence, Dean had him pinned to the wall with an arm across his chest holding him in place and getting in his face. Books and a lamp fell to the floor bringing Bobby from the kitchen to see what was going on. He looked at the two boys as Dean growled at his brother.

"Either you go upstairs or I'll knock you out, hogtie you and throw you in the basement. Your choice." he stated boldly and with no room for argument.

"You're kidding right?" Sam scoffed pushing at his brother's arm madly trying to get away.

"Look in my eyes and tell me if I'm kidding." he hissed as the rage boiled inside him and he fought to control the pent up anger.

Sam's eyes widened in shock as he looked into Dean's eyes. This was the first time since finding Dean that he had to admit to himself he was actually afraid of his brother. He could feel Dean's arm tighten across his chest and could only nod yes to his demands, afraid to speak. Dean stepped back from him waiting for Sam to do as he said. Sam pushed the bags he had in his hand into Dean's arms and stomped up the stairs not bothering to look back at him. He rubbed his chest absently and coughed as he headed into their bedroom slamming the door with a resounding thud behind him.

"Dean, son, wanna tell me what's going on?" Bobby asked stepping closer to him and looking up the stairs where Sam disappeared. Before Dean could answer, he turned and looked out the window when he heard a vehicle pull up outside and saw John get out. "Balls..." Bobby muttered realizing now what had happened and knew all hell was going to break loose. This explained Dean's mood and temper now and Bobby knew it was probably going to get worse before it got better.

 **spn**

Sam paced the bedroom getting madder with each step. He had never seen Dean act like this and he couldn't understand what the hell was going on, why was he keeping him in the dark like this. When a vehicle pulled up outside, Sam went to the window to see who it was, but couldn't see anyone, just the bed of a black truck. He couldn't imagine who was visiting or if this was the same person Dean had at gun point on Main Street. What was it about this person that Dean didn't want him anywhere near him, Sam thought to himself. He went to the door and started to open it, but was torn with disobeying Dean. He had to have his reasons for acting this way, Sam just wished he had some inkling of what it was. Deciding it was better than nothing, he opened the door and listened closely trying to hear anything from downstairs.

"Dean, you need to calm down." Bobby told him expertly lifting his gun and stowing it in the waistband of his jeans.

"Give it back." Dean demanded when he realized what he had done.

"No and you can loose that attitude with me boy. I can still put ya on yer ass." Bobby said looking toward the door when John knocked. "Why don't ya go get a cup of coffee and calm down?"

Dean swore under his breath and stomped toward the kitchen knowing if he needed a weapon, Bobby had them hidden all over the house. He didn't know if he could do this right now. There was too much build up anger in him to think straight at the moment. Their father was alive and here in Sioux Falls. Instead of coffee, Dean pulled down a bottle of Jack from the cabinet and grabbed a glass. He poured a shot and downed it in one gulp, feeling it burn all the way down. He poured another and sipped half of it deciding he needed a clear head right now.

 **spn**

Bobby went to the door and opened it to find John standing on the porch. He stared at Bobby and looked past him into the house not seeing Dean or Sam.

"John." Bobby sighed knowing now why Dean made Sam go upstairs; he was trying to protect his brother. Sam had no memory of his father like Dean did and he was sure Dean wasn't letting John anywhere near Sam until he decided it was safe.

"I guess you can figure out what happened." John noted not bothering to step inside.

"From Dean's mood yes; might as well c'mon in."

"He gonna shoot me?"

"Not with this gun." Bobby replied pulling Dean's gun from the waistband of his jeans and laying it on the bookcase near the door. "I'm taking he drew on you?"

"Yes, good thing the sheriff came by and talked him out of shooting me." John said stepping into the foyer and shutting the door behind him.

"He's in the kitchen and he's none to happy."

"Saw that much, can't blame him." John said looking toward the kitchen before steeling himself for the confrontation with his oldest.

"I'll just wait in my office."

"Why don't you join us, maybe he'll be less likely to wanna put a bullet in me? I'm sure he'll let you know if he doesn't want you there."

"Got that right, he does speak his mind when he wants to and other times he's so tight lipped you can't get a word out of him."

"Where's Sam?"

"Dean made him stay upstairs."

"I see." John said puffing his cheeks as he blew the air out. "Guess I should get this over with."

 **spn**

Dean was still leaning against the counter and had his third shot poured when John and Bobby walked into the kitchen. He looked over at them and frowned when it suddenly clicked that Bobby was not upset or surprised to see John.

"You knew didn't you?" he spat viciously at Bobby feeling betrayed.

"Don't take that tone with me boy!" he shot back. "Remember who you're talking to."

Dean gritted his teeth as he pressed his lips into a thin line and turned away from Bobby. He threw his head back as he downed the whiskey trying to control his temper and anger.

"I've got one question for him." Dean said turning back around to face them. "You've been gone all these years, why did you come back now? What's your end game?"

"That's two questions, but who's counting." Bobby pointed out to him only to get a _if looks could kill_ stare from Dean before he turned it on his father.

John was caught off guard by the questions at first thinking it would of been something else. He looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at Dean.

"I came looking for you and Sam to get to know you." John said trying to be truthful with him. "I hoped to maybe..."

"To get to know us?" Dean yelled in disgust throwing his hands up in the air. "What makes you so sure we want to know you? We've done ok this long, why would we need you now?"

"Dean, son, if you'll..."

"No! Hell no!" he screamed at him. "You don't have the right to call me that; you lost that when you walked out on us. When we were taken and..." Dean started but couldn't say the words he so wanted to.

"Please Dean if you let me explain."

"Explain! You want me to sit here so we can shoot the breeze? Like a father and son would? You can go to hell you sonovabitch!" he sneered before stomping out the back door and disappearing into the salvage yard.

"Let him go, no use trying to talk to him when he's like this. He won't hear a word yer're saying, let him cool off." Bobby told John stopping him from going after Dean. "Why don't ya let me talk to him first? Maybe I can get through to him."

"Alright, you probably know best, I'm gonna head back to the motel. No use hanging around here. If you'll call me one way or the other I'd appreciate it." John said sadly disheartened that Dean wouldn't listen to him. But he guessed he couldn't blame him, if he was in his shoes, he would probably act the same way. He hoped Bobby would have better luck with him. John walked slowly toward the front door not noticing his youngest standing at the top of the stairs staring down at him in shock.

John headed for his truck and the empty motel room in town. This was not going like he hoped it would, not even close. He had a lot to make up for and to be honest; he didn't know where to start. John could only hope Dean would calm down enough to maybe give him five minutes without exploding. He stopped at the Impala and looked at her as the guilt ate at him. He hesitatingly laid his hand on the car's top and bowed his head.

"You take care of them Baby, they're gonna need you." John whispered traces of regret and sorrow in his voice. He gave her one last caress before going to his truck and getting in. He drove away hoping this wouldn't be the last time he would see this place.

* * *

 **A/N: So the second meeting didn't go too good either. Will they get a third chance and what is Sam going to do when he finds out who he is? Hope I have kept you in suspense and wanting more. Please review, it makes my day and hopefully FF will stay fixed and I can personally thank you. NC**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Sam could hear yelling but couldn't make out what was being said. He knew it was Dean yelling and he was extremely pissed off. He couldn't stand it and quietly made his way to the top of the stairs staying in the shadows, but getting close enough where he could see. He watched in shock when the man he saw in a dream at Missouri's house walked out of the kitchen with Bobby not far behind. He heard them say their goodbyes as the stranger left. Sam came down the stairs as Bobby turned to head out after Dean.

"Bobby who was that?" Sam asked trying to see out the window as he drove away.

"Sam, thought you were in your room." Bobby said not comfortable telling Sam about John. He knew Dean should be the one to tell him.

"I've seen him before."

"Where?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"I had I don't know a vision, dream, whatever at Missouri's, it was him. Bobby, I'm not a kid. Dean knows him and for some reason is really pissed off with him. Tell me who he is!" Sam demanded tired of being left out of the loop but deep in the back of his mind Sam had a sinking feeling he knew who it was without being told.

"He's yer Daddy." Bobby said carefully watching Sam for a reaction.

Sam stood there for a moment opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure what it should be. He tried to wrap his mind around what Bobby just told him. Their father was alive, he thought. Suddenly he felt dizzy and reached for the wall to help support him.

"Sam are you alright?" Bobby asked when he saw the color drain from his face and he slapped at the wall to hold himself up.

Sam didn't answer him as he gulped in huge mouths of air trying to fight the darkness that wanted to pull him under. Black spots danced in front of his eyes for a moment as he tried to get his mind to accept the fact his father was alive. He didn't even realize it when Bobby led him to the couch and made him sit down.

"Here, drink." Bobby told him pushing a glass with a small amount of whiskey into his hand.

Sam didn't even know he was drinking it until he started coughing as the whiskey burned all the way down to his stomach. He wasn't much for the heavy stuff and only drank it on occasions. He looked up at Bobby with watery eyes trying to get his breath so he could speak.

"Why didn't Dean tell me?" he finally got out.

"He thought he was protecting you son."

"Protecting me? From our father? What is he some serial killer or something?" Sam questioned madly.

"Sam..."

"Bobby, Dean needs to understand, I'm an adult and to treat me like one. I can make my own decisions and I don't need protecting. Where is he anyway?"

"He stormed off. Look, what Dean did might not have been right, but he was looking out for you. You know how he is with you Sam."

"Did he not think I **might** wanna meet the man? Hell I never heard Dean even speak about our Dad but to tell me he was dead. This should of been my choice. You know he was going to shoot him in town, but the sheriff stopped him."

"Kinda figured as much. Dean might not have handled this right, but don't think any less of him son." Bobby said trying to console the young man. "He's gotta work this out between him and your Daddy on his own. He's got a lot of anger in him right now. I know he's blaming John for what he went through as a kid. If he hadn't left you two, then maybe all those horrible things wouldn't of happened to him."

"I get that." Sam sighed letting the anger drip away when he saw things from Dean's perspective. If their father hadn't left or had at least come back, Dean wouldn't have suffered like he did and they wouldn't have been separated. "I'm gonna look for him." Sam said getting up and heading out the door.

"Sam...Sam!" Bobby called to him not getting any response back. "Idjits! Those two are gonna be the death of me." he muttered jerking his ball cap off and running a hand through his hair. He got up and looked for his cell deciding to give Dean the head's up about his brother. He listened to it ring and go to voicemail. "Dean, son...I know you're mad but if you'd just calm down. Sam's looking for you and he knows. Why don't ya come on back, let's talk about it..." Bobby listened to the beep as it cut him off. He hoped they wouldn't come back beaten and bloody.

 **spn**

Sam trooped through the stacks of vehicles weaving his way to the back where he figured Dean had gone. His mind was in turmoil about all this and he wasn't sure if he should deck his brother for keeping this from him or try and talk to him. Sam knew how stubborn Dean could be and hoped he could get through to him. No matter what he said, he was determined to go see his father. He wanted answers even if Dean didn't. Sam stepped out into the small clearing where their thinking place was and was disappointed not to see Dean slouched on the car seat in the truck bed. He looked around but didn't see him. Sam headed for the back gate to check the woods. He slipped through the gate and started walking across the small field toward the line of trees that butted up to Bobby's property. When he first moved here, Dean had taken him out into the woods and showed him where a secret waterfall was back in there. They had gone there during the summers to swim and unwind. He stepped into the trees and felt the temperature drop the further he walked. He kept scanning the shadows and searching for any sign of his brother, but so far he didn't see anything. He continued to hike toward the falls wishing he had brought a jacket since the wind blowing through the trees had a chill to it. He shivered slightly as a shiver ran down his back making him move a little faster. It was thirty minutes before he finally broke through the trees to come out by the river. He drew in a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his face before looking around. He walked toward the falls but didn't see Dean anywhere.

"Dean!" Sam called listening to his voice echo back to him. He waited a few minutes for a response but hung his head in disappointment when Dean didn't answer. Sam turned back to the trees and headed back toward Bobby's mulling over where Dean could of gone. He knew he didn't take the Impala so he was on foot.

 **spn**

John went back over what just happened trying to convince himself that he could make it right. He knew Dean blamed him for everything that happened to him as a kid. He couldn't blame him; he would carry that guilt around with him for the rest of his life. It broke his heart to know how much Dean hated him right now. He hoped maybe Bobby could talk to him and persuade him to see him again. John wanted to see Sam. He wanted to see what kind of man he turned out to be. From what Bobby said, he was sure Sam had turned out ok. He got a chance at a good life, not like his brother. It still surprised him that both his boys became hunters without any influence from him and some of the best if you took Bobby at his word. From what he saw in Dean, he was sure he was a force to be reckoned with. He was glad they had both learned to take care of themselves and each other. It still tore him up to think of Dean out there on his own all those years, thinking him dead. If he could only go back in time and do things differently, would life be better for them, he wondered.

John drove by the liquor store and wanted to stop so he could drown his sorrows in a bottle, but he didn't. No that wasn't the way to do things. If Bobby did call, he didn't want to be drunk. Instead he pulled into a gas station to fill up and grab a six pack. He could take the edge off at least with this. There was nothing else to do at the moment but wait for Bobby to call, hopefully with good news. He pumped the gas and looked around the place. Something didn't seem right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a nagging feeling something was wrong. He shook himself figuring it was just the confrontation he had just had with Dean. He went to pay for the gas deciding to pick something up for dinner while he was out before heading on to the motel.

 **spn**

Sam was hot and sweaty by the time he broke back through the trees and saw the salvage yard in front of him. He hoped Dean would be waiting for him in the house so they could have a serious conservation. He wasn't letting this slide this time, no, they were hashing this out or he was leaving. He got his breath and trudged toward the back gate. He had been gone nearly two hours now. Sam pulled his cell from the pocket of his jeans and dialed his brother's number. Sam listened as it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Dean where are you? We need to talk, c'mon back to Bobby's man." Sam said leaving a message hoping he would at least call him back.

He checked their thinking place one last time before heading into the maze of cars on autopilot, automatically turning and working his way through all the wrecks until he was in the backyard again. He looked toward the deck but didn't see his brother and hurried inside to find Bobby sitting at the kitchen table nursing a shot. Bobby looked up hopefully seeing if Dean was with Sam and sighed looking back down when he didn't see him.

"He not back?" Sam asked heading for the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"No, haven't heard from him."

"Where could he be?" Sam asked dropping into a chair across from him.

"If yer brother don't wanna be found, you know he won't be."

"What are we suppose to do?"

"Wait for him to come back." Bobby huffed finally drinking his shot. "Well, guess I better go see if I can get that car running." he said pushing the chair back to get up.

"I need a shower." Sam replied getting up too.

"Don't worry Sam; Dean can take care of himself." Bobby commented before heading out the door.

Not knowing what else to do, Sam trudged up the stairs and into their bedroom to grab clean clothes before heading on into the bathroom. He laid his cell on the counter in case Dean called wanting him to come get him.

 **spn**

Dean didn't know where he was going as he stomped into the salvage yard and disappeared among the wrecks. He wasn't hanging around here; it would be too easy for him to be found. He needed some time alone to sort things out. Everything was bombarding him so fast he couldn't think straight. Dean began to walk aimlessly toward the back gate of the salvage yard. He pushed through and headed across the field for the road that ran along the back of the property. He needed another drink and he wasn't going to Sioux Falls just in case his father had the same notion and they ended up in the same bar. No, that wouldn't do at all. With a few more shots in him, he just might kill him if he saw him right now. Dean shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and looked up and down the road deciding which way to go. He opted to head north thinking he might get a ride to the next town over and find a bar. He felt his phone vibrate and ignored it not wanting to talk to anyone right now. He held his thumb out as cars began to pass him. After a number of cars passed him a pickup truck stopped and gave him a lift to the next town, Ellis. He thanked the older man and started walking down the street looking for a bar.

 **spn**

The man couldn't believe his luck, he had been staking out that salvage yard for weeks now trying to come up with a plan to get that bastard away from his brother and that old man. It didn't seem like there was any type of routine like you would think. He didn't go to work, except when he worked on cars for the old man. Dean and his brother would disappear and come back days or weeks later sometimes looking injured but nothing that he could track. It seemed like he didn't go anywhere alone, but he wasn't giving up. He would bide his time and snatch Dean Singer and make him pay. The brothers had been gone for nearly a week and then he saw the Impala driving down Main Street today. They were back, so maybe he would have a chance today to fulfill his promise. He had driven by the salvage yard several times and was just heading back toward Sioux Falls when he saw a lone figure walking up the road hitchhiking. Too bad he was going the wrong way or this would of been easy. He headed to the nearest place to turn around and head his way hoping to pick him up. He was disappointed when Dean climbed into a pickup before he could reach him. He decided to follow him and see if the opportunity presented itself for him to nab the prick. This might his only chance for a while and he wasn't letting it get by him.

 **spn**

Bobby watched Sam pace the kitchen for the twentieth time as he looked at his watch and out the window. Dean was still gone and neither had heard a word from him. It was almost eight at night and Sam was getting really worried.

"Look Sam wearing a hole in my floor 's not going to bring yer brother back any quicker." Bobby warned him as Sam faltered in his pacing to look over at the man.

"Where could he be? Every call I've made has gone to voicemail. He should've been back by now no matter how mad he was." Sam exploded out throwing his arms up in the air. "I'm going into town, something's happened to him. I got this gut feeling and it's not a good one."

"And do what?"

"Check out the bars, if he would go anywhere I figure it would be to drown himself in a bottle." Sam replied heading for the front door.

Bobby watched the young man go wondering if he was right and something did happen to him. What made matters worse was Bobby had taken his gun, so the only weapon he had on him was a knife. If he did get in trouble, he didn't have much to protect himself. Bobby was beginning to feel guilty and hoped Sam would find Dean passed out in some bar and haul his sorry ass home.

 **spn**

Sam pulled into another bar parking lot and parked so he could go inside and see if Dean was there. This was the fourth one he had checked and there were only a couple more. He asked the bartender at each bar but no one had seen anyone matching his brother's description had been in today. Sam even stopped at the ABC stores to see if maybe he had bought a fifth and was possibly somewhere passed out drunk. He was starting to get discouraged and running out of places to look. He checked out the remaining bars in town and had even called Bobby to have him contact Sheriff Mills to see if Dean was in jail. He sat in the Impala and looked around trying to decide what to do next. As a last resort, he started checking the churches on the sheer chance Dean had gone in one.

 **spn**

The bar was dimly lit and smelled of beer, sweat and a number of different brands of cologne and perfume. He sat on a stool in the corner where he could see the crowd and sipped on his beer. He waved to the bartender for him to bring another shot of Jack. The bartender poured his drink and sat it on a napkin in front of him. Dean stared at the glass knowing he should stop and call Sam to come get him. What was he going to do, he thought picking up the glass and downing it in one big gulp chasing it was some beer. It was after midnight and Dean paid his tab and wove his way toward the door and outside. If he hadn't been so drunk, he would have noticed the guy following him. He stood in the parking lot for a moment before seeing a gas station across the street figuring on getting a cup of coffee and sober up some before calling anyone for a ride.

The parking lot was cast in shadows as Dean made his way across the street and headed inside for coffee. He hit the restroom first and poured himself the largest cup of coffee they had. Once he paid for it, Dean headed outside into the cool night air sipping on the hot liquid. He pulled his cell from his jacket pocket and dialed Sam waiting for him to answer. Without warn, he was hit from behind sending him to his hand and knees with a cry of pain and sending his coffee flying out and spilling in front of him.

"Hello Dean?" Sam called faintly from the cell. "Dean!"

"Sam..." Dean managed to get out as someone grabbed his head from behind and jabbed a needle into his neck before pressing a boot into his back and pushing him down hard. Dean felt his face being scraped by the concrete as he lost his battle with conscious.

"Dean!" Sam's faint voice yelled from the cell once again.

Dean's cell was stepped on, crushing it and breaking the connection. The man drug Dean's limp body deeper into the shadows by the building and zip tied his hands behind his back. He pulled out a syringe and injected the solution into Dean's arm before heading off to get his van. This was way too easy he thought. He wished he had put up more of fight so he could of given him a serious beating. But that didn't matter now; he was going to have plenty of time _to play_ before he finished him off, he thought an evil smile plastered across his face.

 **spn**

Pounding and yelling woke John from his sleep as he sat up in bed listening to loud commotion outside below his room. The bedside clock said it was after two-thirty in the morning. He was trying to decide whether to get up and see what was going on or just lay there when suddenly someone started pounding frantically on his door. John got out of bed and retrieved a gun before heading for the door. He put the gun up to the inside of the door ready to use it if necessary before opening it enough to see. Standing in the dim light was a tall, shaggy headed young man with a look of panic on his face.

"Something's happened to Dean." Sam rushed out looking at the outline of their father in the doorway. He didn't know the man so he wasn't sure what he would do.

John stood there for a moment making sure he was awake and not dreaming before answering.

"Whadda ya mean happened? Where's Dean." he said un-cocking his gun and laying it aside.

"Meet me at Bobby's if you care 'bout helping." Sam told him before heading toward the Impala waiting in the parking lot not waiting for an answer from him.

John followed him with his eyes as Sam ran for the Impala and sped off without another word. He grabbed his stuff from the bathroom and stuffed clothes into his duffle so he could follow his youngest son. He was puzzled by Sam's statement and why he came to him. John didn't know if Dean had been hurt or something worse. Fingers of fear gripped his heart as a sick sense swept over him that gave him a feeling this was not going to turn out well. He grabbed his bags and headed for the truck trying not to imagine the worse.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are still hanging in there with this story. Hope you like the twist I tossed in here. I do have to warn you things will get dark in the next chapters, but I will post warnings. Don't think this is how Sam wanted to meet his father, do you? Let me know what you think, please review. NC**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Bobby had dozed off on the couch and woke to the Impala screeching to a halt outside and a door slamming. Sam raced through the front door zeroing in on Bobby getting up from the couch.

"Dean's in trouble Bobby." Sam quickly told him. "He called me, but before he said anything it sounded like he was attacked and he said my name, I heard him cry out and then nothing." he continued sitting down at Bobby's laptop and typing furiously. "I think my vision just started." Sam whispered staring at Bobby with fear and uncertainty.

"What are you saying?" Bobby asked coming to stand by Sam trying to see what he was searching for.

"I think someone took him." Sam told him as he skimmed through the information from the search engines.

Bobby looked up when a knock sounded at the door. He frowned wondering who it was out this time of morning and headed to answer it, picking up a gun along the way. He wasn't taking any chances with what seemed to be going on now.

"I enlisted some help." Sam called to him as he scribbled on a legal pad without looking up.

 **spn**

Sam had seen the truck in a motel parking lot as he was heading back and decided the more help they had the better. He was sure it was his father's and pulled in beside it to be sure. He looked in the truck window and recognized the jacket he had been wearing, but to be sure he took out a lock pick and got the door open. Sam looked in the glove box finding papers that had his name on them and a couple of fake ids. He was sure now this was the truck he had seen outside Bobby's. He looked at the rooms not knowing which one was his. Not having any other choice, Sam went to the door nearest the truck and pounded on it getting no answer. He proceeded to the next waking up a couple and apologized profusely to them. On the third one, he found their father. He stared at John swallowing hard before being able to speak to him. He didn't know why he was here after all this time, but he was their father. Maybe he still cared about them, he didn't know but figured he would be finding out. He didn't actually ask him to help, but did give him the option before getting back in the Impala and heading for Bobby's. Sam wasn't sure what John would do until he heard the truck pull up outside.

 **spn**

Bobby opened the door to find a disheveled John Winchester staring back at him. He didn't say anything, just stepped back so he could come inside. John noted the gun in his hand hanging at his side, but didn't say anything. He walked into the house and saw Sam in the office on the laptop. He stood there for a moment watching him as he concentrated on something on the screen. Sam worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he looked from the legal pad to the screen and back. John half smiled remembering Mary doing the exact same thing when she was engrossed with something. He could see Mary in his face and fought back the sadness knowing he needed to get his head in the game; Dean's life might depend on it.

Sam looked up and stood stepping from behind the desk, staring hard at John. He had never seen a picture of him, but he could see where Dean got his looks. Father and son stood looking at each other for a moment each sizing up the other. Bobby stared at the two men facing off feeling the unspoken tension between them. He could almost see the wheels in Sam's brain turning as he dissected every aspect of the situation.

"I'm Sam, your son." he said not breaking eye contact with his father nor offering his hand for a handshake.

"I know." John replied wanting to pull him in a hug so bad it hurt, but knew now wasn't the time for a family reunion. He knew Sam didn't even remember him; he was too young when he left. His heart ached when he saw Sam look at him like a stranger and not his father. He drew in a slow breath and pushed those feelings down trying to focus on what was being said about Dean.

"I tracked Dean's phone to a little town north of us called Ellis." Sam said breaking eye contact first to look at Bobby as he spoke. He wanted John to know Bobby was above him.

"Know the place, small town, quiet, not much goes on there." Bobby added. "Probably headed there to find a bar. Figured he wouldn't accidentally run into John since he'd seen him in Sioux Falls." he said thoughtfully.

"I'm heading there, Bobby will you put out feelers to your contacts and other hunters to be on the watch for Dean and any information they find to call you." Sam told him collecting his notes, computer bag and heading for the door.

"I'll start making calls when people start waking up; it's still a little early." Bobby said looking at the clock. "I'll see if there are any nearby who can help."

"Alright, I'll call you if I find anything." Sam nodded.

"I'm coming with you." John said stepping in front of Sam to stop him. "You did ask for my help."

"Technically I told you Dean was in trouble, I left it up to you whether you came to help or not."

Sam stepped back and looked at him, eyeing him closely. There was so much he wanted to know and questions he needed to ask, but right now what mattered was Dean. If working with their father got him his brother back, so be it. But if he hurt Dean in anyway, he would answer to him and it wouldn't be pretty, father or not. Sam knew Dean blamed his father for what happened to him as a kid and if Sam let himself admit it, he did too. After they found Dean, they needed to sit down and have a long father-sons talk and get everything out in the open. He just hoped Dean would cooperate and not put his walls up and shut everyone out or decide to shoot first then ask questions.

"Fine." Sam said stepping around him and heading out the door.

"Well, at least he spoke to you." Bobby shrugged to John before he headed out the door after his son.

 **spn**

Sam put his things in the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat glancing over as John climbed into the passenger seat. He watched him lovingly stroke the dash for a moment and smiled as memories of the Impala came back to him.

"Dean told me this was once your car." Sam said starting the car and backing it up.

"Yes, I bought it right before your mother and I got married." John told him looking around and seeing the shoe box under his feet with his eight track tapes. "She thought I was crazy buying it, but something seemed to tell me she was the one. Guess it was right, she still sounds good."

"I tracked Dean's phone to its last location, so we should be within a hundred feet of it. Hopefully we'll find some clues or maybe there'll be some security cameras I can hack into." Sam said knowing now where Dean got his love for this car.

"You know how to do that?" John asked impressed by his son's knowledge. Bobby had told him Sam was super smart and he was seeing that.

"'s not hard, taught myself." Sam shrugged watching for signs for Ellis. He was going faster than normal, but he wanted to get there before any evidence there might be lost.

 **spn**

The van pulled into the gas station and over to the back of the building where he had hidden Dean's unconscious body. He checked that no one was around before getting out and heading to the hiding place. He opened the side door and jerked Dean's body off the ground and carelessly tossed him in not caring if he injured him or not. He got back in the van and drove away, ideas already forming in his mind now that he had his prey. They were going to have so much fun together, at lease one of them would, he chuckled. He headed west toward a place he was renting as a lay over. He wanted to get him ready for the other place. He had found a house abandoned and isolated where no matter how loud you screamed, no one would hear you. He had things packed and ready when he decided to head there since there wasn't anything around for miles. Things were falling into place and he couldn't wait to get started.

 **spn**

The Impala pulled into the gas station and parked. Sam got out and started looking around.

"I'll go inside and ask the clerk if Dean came in there." John told him heading for the doors.

After getting a flashlight from the trunk, Sam started walking around the parking lot at the side of the building looking for any clue Dean was there. He began to sweep the beam of the light over the pavement and spotted something on the ground just ahead of him. He hurried toward it and found a squashed, empty coffee cup. He turned a circle using the beam to scan the area. Something glinted over near the curb and he headed that way to see what it was. Sam bent down and picked up Dean's crushed cell phone, turning it over in his hand. He quickly shone the light around but couldn't find anything else.

"Clerk said Dean was in earlier and bought a coffee." John said joining him.

"I found his phone." Sam replied holding out the broken cell. "Looks like it was stepped on and there's a crushed coffee cup over there." he pointed.

"You thinking he was taken from here?"

"Looks like it." Sam said looking around at the light poles and corners of the building for any security cameras. "Over there." Sam pointed to a traffic cam on the street in front of the station. "Maybe we can find out what vehicles came in here during the time Dean went missing." he said heading back toward the car. "Need to get back to Bobby's so I can use the internet."

John followed his son not sure what he was going to do. Sam waited for John to get in the car and headed back to Sioux Falls, a plan forming in his head. He wondered if this was the same person he had sensed weeks ago when he thought he was being watched. What really worried him was that this was the beginning of the vision he had had about Dean. Sam never saw anything before or past that one scene of Dean tied to the bed. He tried to remember the littlest detail in hopes it would help, but slammed his hand down on the steering wheel in frustration. John looked over at Sam but didn't bother with conversation with his son knowing he was too worried about his brother. He couldn't believe he had found his boys only to have one taken from him by some unknown kidnapper. None of this made sense to him on who would of taken Dean in the first place. It was looking more like a human had done this rather than a supernatural being.

 **spn**

Smells of breakfast assaulted Sam as he stepped back into Bobby's house making his stomach churn. He swallowed hard as he fought to keep from expelling the rolling bile. He headed for Bobby's office not acknowledging his father who came in behind him. John watched Sam troop off to the office and decided not to follow, instead he wandered toward the kitchen.

"Find anything?" Bobby asked when he saw John in the doorway.

"Found Dean's broken cell in a gas station parking lot, nothing else." John told him. "No sign of Dean."

"So he was taken." Bobby huffed out madly feeling some blame for disarming the boy. "Sam?"

"He's trying to hack into the traffic cam nearby, see if he can find the vehicle." John said as he poured a cup of coffee. "Bobby, who would want to take my son?"

"I don't know." he said stirring eggs in a frying pan. He wasn't about to tell John about Sam's visions since he didn't know how he would react to knowing he was having them. Besides it wasn't his place to tell, that would be Sam's choice. Bobby knew Sam must be thinking his vision was coming true again. He only hoped they could get to Dean in time.

"Could it be linked to hunting?" he asked cautiously.

"I can't say, but it did cross my mind." he responded hoping that wasn't the case.

"I'm going to take Sam some coffee, he probably needs it." John said as he poured another cup of coffee.

"Got some breakfast 'bout ready if you can get him to eat. Oh and he takes it with cream and sugar. "

"I'll let him know." John nodded doctoring the coffee before heading for the office and his youngest son.

 **spn**

Sam didn't look up from the computer screen as John sat the cup of coffee within his reach. His finger flew over the keys as he attempted to break through the firewalls of the DMV. Only one thing filled his mind and that was finding a lead on who took Dean. When he got like this, Sam tuned everything else out and concentrated his full attention on his task.

John watched his son seeing the look of determination on his face as he typed. He was sure he didn't even know he was in the room with him. John started to pick up his legal pad to read his notes when a large, strong hand suddenly gripped his wrist tightly. He looked up into Sam's face and saw a fierceness and knew he had overstepped his bounds; he had not asked first. He was a stranger to Sam so he couldn't blame his reaction.

"Sorry." John mumbled dropping the pad back to the table and withdrawing his hand when Sam let go. He absently rubbed his wrist and stepped back from his son. He knew nothing about him; Sam was only a baby when he left and he felt the loss of it deep down in his soul. "Bobby's got some food ready if you want some." he said cautiously before backing away and heading to the kitchen.

 **spn**

Bobby had plates set out on the table and was placing a plate of toast beside the other bowls as John came back into the room. He looked around him but didn't see Sam following him. He sighed knowing Sam wouldn't be joining them.

"I tried." John answered with a sigh before he could ask.

"Figured as much." he grunted picking up a bowl of eggs and spooning some in his plate. He passed them to John and did the same with the plate of bacon, pausing when he remembered how much Dean loved bacon.

"What can I do to help?" John inquired looking down at the food on his plate trying to decide if he could eat it.

"Not much we can do until we get some leads." Bobby replied. "We have no idea where to start."

The two men were part way through their meal when Sam rushed into the room with papers in his hands.

"I found it." he said pushing the papers toward them. "It was a van, got the license plate but it was off another vehicle. It headed west from Ellis."

"Good work son, but how do we track it now?"

"I'm calling in reinforcements." Sam stated grabbing a piece of toast, folding it and sticking a couple slices of bacon between it before heading back out.

"What does he mean?" John asked picking up a blurry picture of a light colored van.

"I don't know, but he's got a plan." Bobby noted knowing that look on Sam's face.

 **spn**

Sam took the stairs two at a time as he hurried up to their bedroom for his journal while taking big bites of the half sandwich almost swallowing it without chewing. He needed phone numbers of people he could trust and knew could help. He dug around in his bag and came up with his journal. He stepped back and sat down on Dean's bed trying to feel a closeness to him. He gripped the book tightly in his hands as he reached out desperate to connect with his brother. He pushed himself hard looking for any trace of him but cussed under his breath when he came up empty. Something was wrong, he should of been able to find him. Sam opened up his journal and flipped to his contact page running a finger down the names until he stopped on one. He pulled his cell from his pocket and quickly dialed a number.

"Jade, Sam Winchester." Sam greeted his old friend.

"Well, well, long time here Sam. How ya been doing?" a female voice chirped happily.

"I need your kind of expertise help; my brother's been kidnapped..." Sam began to explain giving her everything he knew and also telling her about the feeling of being watched. He tried not to leave anything out that would perhaps help.

Jade listened patiently and scribbled some notes as Sam gave her all the information he knew. She didn't interrupt him but waited for him to stop before answering.

"You know I'll do anything you need." Jade replied. "I know how you feel about your brother." she said softly.

"I'm calling Trey and Jet to help. I figure the more minds working on it the quicker we can find something that'll help. I'll send you what I found on the traffic cam."

"Sounds good, I'll pull out all the stops don't worry. After you talk to them, tell them to link with me and we'll split the work, no need us doing the same thing."

"And Jade, cover your tracks and be careful okay?" Sam cautioned her.

"Aw-w love you know they'll never catch me." she cooed to him. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you, don't ya worry your little head. We will find something."

"Call or text me if you find anything."

"You got it sugar." Jade said ending the call.

 **spn**

Sam found the next number he needed and put a call into another hacker friend he knew knowing he needed all the help he could get. He told him about Dean and enlisted his help along with one other friend. They were going to contact Jade to get her plan and get started. Sam let his shoulders sag as he drew in a deep breath feeling better he was doing something. His friends were amazing hackers who combined could do about anything with a computer. If anyone could find that van or a lead on Dean, he was sure they could. Sam found one last number and looked at his phone for a moment before dialing.

"Its happened hasn't it?" Missouri asked in her soft sing-song voice. There was a hint of sadness laced within her words that she couldn't hide.

* * *

 **A/N: I know guys, a slow chapter to answer a few questions and to set things in motion for finding Dean. It will pick up in the next one. Thank you for following, favoring and your reviews. I do like to know what you think. If you have a moment please review. NC**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: So this was a hard chapter to write. Thank you to all who are reading my creation. You guys are awesome! Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Warning: There is torture and drug use in this chapter. If this is a trigger, you may pm me and I'll give you a summary. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

Consciousness was hard for Dean to find as he rolled his head trying to shake the murky, foggy feeling in his head. Something wasn't right; he knew that much but didn't know what it was. His body felt like it was weighted down and he couldn't even lift his arm to rub his face. The air was cool around him and slightly damp smelling. He forced his eyes to open into thin slits trying to see where he was but couldn't bring anything into focus. It felt like he was in a room, but he couldn't tell. He pulled on his arms again but couldn't get them to move. Dean still couldn't get him mind to understand what was happening to him. Before he could do anything else, ice cold water was thrown into his face making him gasp for breath as his eyes flew wide open. He was drenched, feeling icy trails run down his chest and back making him shiver. He jerked on his arms and entire body finding he couldn't move because he was tied tightly to a chair. He looked up with water dripping down his face and into his eyes trying to see who was in the room with him.

"Was wondering when you'd wake up." an unfamiliar male voice said from behind him. "Didn't think I hit you that hard."

Dean tried to turn his body to find the voice but couldn't turn that far. His head moved but that only made it hurt more so he stopped trying to see. He tested the ropes that bound him to the chair to no avail. They held him tightly. He looked to the side and saw a figure of a man moving around to stand in front of him. The light was dim, but he could tell the man was older than him and had dark hair, maybe his height, sturdy build, but had the start of a beer belly. He wasn't one Dean would want to meet in a dark alley, but he didn't know him so he had no idea why he was doing this. Fleeting thoughts suggested he was a relative of someone they couldn't save from a monster, but that didn't make sense either. They covered their tracks when on a hunt. No one should of been able to trace anything back to them.

"Wh-wh-o-o're u?" Dean finally managed to get out of his parched mouth. He tried to lick the water that ran down his face to moisten his dry mouth.

"You'll find that out soon enough you little shit!" he growled at him before back handing him hard across the face and before he could react did it again.

Dean's head was knocked sideways by the blows and he tasted blood from where his teeth cut the inside of his mouth. He spit out the blood and looked back up at the man as anger began to rage in him. He watched the man walk around him and moved to pick something up from a table he didn't notice before.

"Now this might hurt a little, but it's only a taste of what's coming." he told Dean as he suddenly put all his weight on one of Dean's hands holding it in place. Dean couldn't see exactly what he was doing until a wave of excruciating, intense pain shot up his arm and he couldn't help it when he cried out as it got hard to breath and his vision swam in front of him..

"Wow! Did that hurt?" he asked holding up a fingernail that he had ripped from Dean's pinky finger. "Wonder what it'll be like if I took a toe nail too? What's that...You don't think that's a good idea? Just think, you have nine more..." he chuckled seeing the deep hatred in Dean's eyes as he tried to fight through the pain. The man examined nail before shrugging and tossing it along with the pliers onto the table. Dean looked up at him through dark, bloodshot eyes as he blinked tears from them determined not to show his pain for the man's amusement.

Before he could say anything, the man jabbed a needle into his arm. Dean felt a warm sensation go up his arm and him mind clouded over again as he fought to stay conscious but was pulled into a realm of flickering colors and sensations. He gasped in shock trying to force himself to breath as the concoction took him over the edge of reality. He cried out hoarsely before letting his head fall forward unable to hold it up anymore. Nothing seemed real to him anymore as the blackness worked through his mind sending him into a world of darkness and making his finger throb with each beat of his heart.

"Just you wait Dean, the best is yet to come." the man sneered at him grabbing him by the hair and jerking his head up to land a blow to his midsection toppling the chair over with the force. He stood there and looked at the semiconscious man still tied to the chair imaging what else he was going to do to him. He had worked years perfecting his little cocktail until he got it just right. It would take a person to places they never wanted to see again and have them riding high for hours. It only took a couple of doses and the person was hooked faster to it than any street drug out there. He had only given Dean a small dose to get him started so he could keep him alert enough to play with him. He wanted to take it slow and inflict as much pain as he could before the grand finale. He kicked at the chair holding Dean before heading back up the stairs. The man wasn't worried; he had covered his tracks and knew even if that brother was looking for him he'd not find them. He whistled a tune as he headed back up the stairs plunging Dean into darkness. An ice cold beer with his name on it was waiting in the kitchen and he planned on enjoying it.

 **spn**

Darkness had crept across the salvage yard as the day ended bringing the night to the land. Sam had been at it all day with only a couple of quick bathroom breaks searching and putting feelers out to anyone he thought could help. Bobby had put the word out to be passed around to all hunters that one of their own was missing and to be on the lookout. He called The Roadhouse and talked to the owner, Bill Harvelle, so he could get the word out to any hunters he night have missed. He also called Hank to let him know what was going on and got some unsettling news. Hank told him a few years after Dean had come to live with him a stranger came around asking about the boy he used to have working for him. Of course he didn't tell him anything but that he was a drifter and moved on. Hank told Bobby he didn't have a good feeling about him and didn't really think anything of it since he didn't come back. He figured he had seen Dean some time passing through and was nosy. Bobby thanked him for the information and relayed it to Sam and John. Sam got on the phone with Jade letting her know about Hank and where he lived thinking maybe the guy was still driving the same van and she might be able to get something off traffic cams or security cameras in the area. Sam got on the phone with Hank to narrow down the date for them to be looking. Sam told Bobby he called Missouri for any help she could give too. He thought it was a good idea to get whatever help they could right now.

 **spn**

John walked into the kitchen to find Sam passed out at the kitchen table one hand still on the keyboard. He knew he must be exhausted and hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. He laid a hand on his shoulder to wake him and send him to bed.

"Sam why..." John started only to jump back when Sam sprang from his chair swinging almost catching John in the face with a fist if he hadn't stepped back.

"What?" Sam grumbled slouching back into his chair and rubbing his tired eyes as he tried to bring the screen into focus.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, why don't you go lay down on the couch and get a few hours of sleep." John suggested.

"No, need to keep looking..." Sam mumbled as he shook his body to wake it up before reaching for his coffee cup frowning it was empty.

"Yer Daddy's right Sam, you won't do Dean any good if you're so exhausted you can't function. I'll wake you if anything comes in, go on with ya and lie down 'fore ya fall down." Bobby added agreeing with John.

"Go on Sam, please." John urged seeing how dead on his feet he was.

"Maybe for a couple of hours, but you'll be sure and wake me?"

"Of course we will." Bobby assured him leading him toward the living room and the couch. He pushed Sam on the couch and waited for him to stretch out before pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over him. "Get some rest." Bobby whispered seeing Sam was almost asleep already. He left him to sleep and went back into the kitchen. John had made a fresh pot of coffee and was waiting for it to finish making.

"Is he going to be okay?" John asked Bobby when he came back.

"Not 'til he gets his brother back." Bobby sighed knowing Sam wouldn't stop until he finds Dean, or dies trying. Sam had been with him long enough to know his quirts and how obsessed he would get trying to solve a problem. Dean was the only one who could snap him out of it and he was not here now.

"Anything we can do?"

"No, we just need to find Dean, hopefully before something bad happens to him."

 **spn**

The darkness only made it worse as Dean started coming down off his high. Being in total darkness has Dean disoriented and dizzy. His body was trembling uncontrollably from the ice water thrown on him and the cool temperature of the room. It ached from the punches and the fall; unfortunately it did nothing to loosen the ropes binding him. He didn't know how long he had been out of it or if it was even night or day. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as he tried to make enough salvia to moisten it. He tried to call out, but could only crock out a hoarse yell making his throat hurt worse. Without warning, bright lights came on blinding him and making his eyes water excessively. He could hear footstep, but couldn't see anyone until he was suddenly pulled upright with a jarring thud.

"I see you're awake." the man acknowledged him. He held a bottle to Dean's lips and let him gulp a few mouths of water before taking it away.

Dean tried to drink as much as he could before the water was pulled from his lips. He licked his lips wishing he had more as what water he did swallow help wet his dry mouth and throat. Dean looked for the man trying to see what he was doing when the urge to pee hit him.

"Nee' us' 'ead." Dean got out just loud enough to be heard.

"Guess you got a problem then." he said turning back to him and grabbing his jaw making him open his mouth. He pushed a piece of apple into it releasing him so he could chew.

Dean chewed knowing he had to accept whatever was given to him to keep his strength up. The sweetness of the meat bombarded his taste buds so hard it almost made him gag. He fought to keep the bite of food down looking to see if he would get more. He was rewarded with a quick swallow of water before the man left again, switching off the light when he got to the top of the stairs plunging him back into darkness. He stilled, trying to shrink in on himself to stay warm when a strange feeling crept over him. Dean felt like he was falling and dizzy at the same time as his senses went haywire. His last coherent thought was the water was spiked before he fell into a mindless abyss.

 **spn**

Dean rolled his head and moaned as he forced his eyes open. He was in a house that looked familiar but he couldn't place it at first until he heard the bellow of his first foster father yelling his name. Dean cringed and began to shake as the door to the room was thrown open and he stomped inside pulling his belt off as he scream curses at him as he raised the belt to beat him. Dean cried out in terror feeling the sting of the belt as it bit into his arm and back. Suddenly the scene changed and he was in a cold, dark room and someone was in there with him.

"Dean." Billy gasp as blood leaked from his mouth. "You didn't save me." he accused him causing Dean to scoot back into a corner and clamp his hands over his ears trying not to hear the accusations.

"I tried Billy, I tried." Dean sobbed trying to escape the ties that held him to the chair. His sobs turned into whimpers as he head fell forward to this chest and the hallucinations faded back into the background of his mind. "S'm..." he barely got out as his mind shut down.

 **spn**

Missouri sprinkled the herbs into the bowl mumbling the incantation before adding sprigs of Dean's hair and then a match. She closed her eyes and let the smoke swirl around her as she sought out the one missing. The smoke and fog grew thicker but never parted revealing any evidence but she felt coldness and jumbled emotions before it was gone. He was still alive, that was all she could see and feel. Missouri clapped her hands together hard and the smoke disappeared. She sat for a moment brooding on what else she could do. Something was blocking her getting through to Dean but she didn't know what it was. She got up and went to her bookcase to get a couple of books so she could research a few things. She hoped to have more than that slight, second of a touch to tell Sam when she called him.

 **spn**

Time meant nothing to Dean now, he had no idea how long he had been missing, what day it was or even if it was night or day. There were no windows in the room he was being held in and being left in total darkness was starting to play mind games with him, along with the cocktail drug he was being given. He began to come around again and realized things had changed. He was standing up with his arms chained above him his head and his outer shirt was gone. Dean's shoulder's were burning from the strain of his full body weight and shuffled his feet finding he could stand on the balls of them but not on the heels. He got some of the weight off his shoulders and sighed with relief trying to ease the tension. It wasn't long before his leg muscles started cramping and he groaned in pain, not knowing which were worse the shoulders or the legs. He didn't know how long he had been hanging like this before blaring lights came on again making him groan in pain as he tried to turn from the glare.

Footsteps slowly made their way down the steps and a shadow blocked the light from his sensitive eyes. He blinded quickly trying to clear the fog from his eyes so he could see better. It was the same man as before and he was carrying something.

"So how are we today?" the man asked Dean as he sat several things down on a small table off to the right. "Not chatty today are we?" he continued his one sided conversation. "Thought you would like a change in your position of sitting down."

Dean glared at him and wished he had the salvia to spit in his face. He watched the blurry vision of the man as he stepped closer and pushed Dean slightly making him spin part way around. He winced as his shoulders protested that move but gritted his teeth to not cry out, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. A sudden punch to the stomach had him gasping for air and swinging sideways. Dean tried to grab hold of the chain and pull up slightly taking some pressure off his shoulders but wasn't having much success.

"You know, I dreamed of this moment for so long, to have you at my mercy. You know seeing you hitchhiking that day was my lucky day. All I had to do was follow you and be patient and you just walked right into my arms. I thought Christmas came early this year." he laughed as Dean tried to raise his head from his chest. "I made a promise to my kid brother, that no matter how long it took I would get you. Because of you my little brother is dead."

Dean tried to make sense of what he was saying but it just wasn't clicking. He couldn't make the thoughts form in his mind or comprehend the meaning of his words. He wondered if a monster had killed his brother and he was blaming Dean for not saving him.

"He was shanked in prison you sonovabitch!" he screamed grabbing Dean by his hair and jerking his head up to scream in his face. "But not before being beaten and raped. They found out he liked boys, but he rejected some guy's advances and paid with his life before the guards could get to him. He couldn't help it and you had to beat him and call the cops. I was trying to get an appeal started but it was too late..."

Only half of what the man was saying was sinking in especially when he started pounding on him. Dean was hit in the torso, face and kneed in the groin. He was used as the man's personal punching bag. Dean could feel the wetness run down his arms as the cuffs on his wrists cut into them deeper with each punch delivered to his body. He couldn't keep his feet under him and swung hap hazardously around. By the time the man was tired and stopped, he was barely conscious and he thought his shoulders were going to be pulled out of their sockets. He was panting and gasping for air, barely able to draw a breath in as his body spun slowly. Dean was in so much pain he didn't even know how bad his wrists were bleeding. Streaks of blood coated each arm and ran into his tee shirt.

"Man! That felt good! Really got my blood pumping. You still with me there Dean?" the man shouted leaning against the table out of breath. "Guess that's enough for now, can't have ya dying on me now can we? We're just getting started." he said going to a post and releasing the chain holding him up. "There's so much more to come, bet you can't wait can you now Dean. You know I should send pictures to that brother of yours, let him see how much fun you're having. Maybe he'd like to join in the fun." he laughed loudly when Dean tried to reach him at the mention of Sam.

Dean fell to the floor in a heap unable to stop the moans of pain escaping from between his lips. He felt water being poured into his mouth and gagged and choked trying to swallow some. After he stopped coughing, a piece of orange was forced into his mouth and he heard someone talking to him from far away telling him to chew. He tried to chew, but was fading in and out of consciousness. Dean finally managed to get the slice of orange swallowed only to have another shoved in. This was repeated a couple more times before more water was poured into his mouth. He could feel his stomach rebelling but bit back the urge to vomit. He didn't even feel the needle going into his arm as a rush of warmth spread through his body. He jerked and trembled uncontrollably as the man pulled him to the wall and chained him to a ring screwed deeply into it. The man went over to the table and picked up some gauze and knelt down to wrap his wrists and stop the bleeding. He didn't do it out of pity or concern, he wanted to be sure he didn't lose too much blood and spoil the rest of his fun.

"Guess you don't have to worry about a bathroom anymore." he chuckled smelling the aroma of urine on his jeans. "Enjoy the rush, oh and so you know, the more I give you the more sensitive your body will become. Pretty soon even your clothes will be driving you crazy." he commented with a shrug. He didn't care that Dean was not hearing a word he said. The man stuck the water bottle in one of Dean's hands, feeling generous at the moment, before heading back up the stairs and plunging Dean into darkness. He would leave him for a while and let his special drug do its thing. The man would be back down in a few hours to give him another injection, a little stronger this time. By his calculations he would have Dean right where wanted him, hooked and at his mercy. He smirked to himself as he pictured him begging for a hit, groveling at his feet willing to do anything for that fix. He really should think about doing this on a bigger scale, he could make some easy money. There were plenty of addicts out there that would sell their own souls for this type of high. As Bobby had taught his boys, not all monsters are of the supernatural kind, humanity has just as many of their own.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

A persistent buzzing caused Sam to jerk awake and almost fall off the couch he was sprawled out on. He fought the blanket to get to his jean pocket and retrieve his phone.

"H'lo." he mumbled trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Sam honey are you ok?" Missouri asked gently.

"Hey Missouri, just woke up." Sam replied trying to suppress a yawn. "Do you have anything?"

"Oh Sam, I wish I had better news, I can tell you he's alive, but there's something keeping me from finding him. It's cool, I felt coolness but that's it. I wish I had more, but I have found one more spell to try. You just don't give up Sam; you'll find your brother."

"Thanks Missouri, I know you tried." Sam told her his heart heavy with worry.

"I'll stay in touch, you take care Sam."

"I will." he said hanging up and looking at his watch. Damn, he had slept four hours; someone was supposed to wake him after two. He got up and looked in the kitchen but didn't see anyone. He opened the back door and looked out into the darkness not finding Bobby or John. Sam wandered to the front door and went out on the porch looking out toward the garage and saw lights. He grabbed his jacket and headed out to see what was going on. Sam walked into the garage to find both Bobby and John under the hood of a car working on it. "You were supposed to wake me." Sam fussed.

"You needed to rest." Bobby grunted at him without looking up.

"Missouri called, she couldn't get anything, but she said he was alive."

"We'll get a break Sam. Someone out there saw something." John told him looking up at his youngest and seeing the worry plastered on his face.

Sam looked back at him and studied him closely. He knew nothing about the man being too young when he left and Dean never talking about him. Sam knew this was who Dean had at gun point on Main Street and he was why Dean went all ballistic on him when they got back to Bobby's. He was scared, outraged and trying to protect him from their father, but who was going to protect Dean? He wanted to ask questions but knew this wasn't the right time. He was too concerned with Dean being missing to deal with their Dad. That was going to have to wait. Whether Dean liked it or not, Sam was not being put in a corner again; he would be right there beside Dean confronting their father together.

"I'm gonna go check with Jade and see if they found anything yet." he said not really acknowledging his father before heading back inside.

John watched Sam walk away from them, his shoulders hunched and his head down. He knew he was suffering deeply and wished he could say something to make it better for him. He knew better than to try and really comfort Sam. Sam didn't know him, he was sure he wouldn't accept it from him even if he tried.

"It's gonna take time. First things first, we gotta find Dean." Bobby told him going back to fixing the car. He had to keep busy or he'd go crazy with worry. He didn't want to think of the horrible things Dean might be going through right now. He had to be strong for Sam to help him get through this if things went south. If Dean didn't make it...He had no idea what Sam would do.

 **spn**

Castiel stood before his brother waiting patiently to be acknowledged. Michael was talking to others giving orders that were to be carried out. He finally turned to the lowly angel waiting for him to speak.

"Brother, I come to ask to be allowed to help the boy." Castiel requested.

"No brother, it must play out as it is supposed to." Michael replied.

"Hasn't he suffered enough in his lifetime?"

"This was our father's plan, he has to be made stronger to be worthy, it is his destiny." Michael said turning from the angel letting him know their talk was over.

Castiel turned away with a heavy heart. He had been watching over the boy since he was conceived. Castiel had spent most of his time on Earth protecting or watching over someone or something. He had never questioned his orders until now. For some reason this assignment was different for him. He wasn't sure what he was feeling since he'd never really had feelings for anyone or anything before. This was a whole new experience for him, something changed inside of him, he felt a connection to the boy and it was like he could feel his pain, his suffering, his anguish. Castiel didn't want any more harm to come to him, but he was a solider and he obeyed orders. How could he go against his brother's orders? Michael said it was their Father's will that this happen. He was an archangel and a few of the chosen few who actually spoke to their Father. He left Heaven and returned to Earth struggling with what was happening there and actually started forming his own thoughts and ideas. He was learning what was right, even if it went against his orders from higher up. He couldn't believe his Father would want this to continue. If he couldn't help Dean himself, maybe he could steer someone else there to do the rescue.

 **spn**

More days passed and Sam's friends were still combing through data bases, security footage and whatever else they could find searching for the van. Sam was getting more and more agitated and frustrated the longer it took to find something. He paced from the living room to the office mumbling to himself and running his fingers through his hair pulling at it in anger. He had barely slept, hadn't showered, wouldn't eat unless forced and was acting like a wild man.

John and Bobby watched from the kitchen neither knowing what to do for him. They looked at each other wondering if one of them should try and talk with him. Sudden quiet came from the other room and John stood to go see what Sam was doing. He didn't see him in the living room or office and looked toward the stairs but didn't hear anything upstairs.

"Sam?" John called stepping into the room. He quickly turned back when they both heard noises coming from the back yard.

Bobby hurried for the door with John on his heels. They scanned the back yard and pinpointed the noises coming from just inside the stacks of crushed vehicles lining the edge of the yard. A primal, ungodly, wail pierced the air and echoed through the long abandoned, wrecks. Bobby stopped short causing John to run into him as he gazed in horror at Sam as he swung a metal pipe into the side window of a car shattering it. His screams grew louder with each swing of the pipe. He put all his weight into swinging the pipe at the door of the car crushing the metal inward as he cried, _My fault, All my fault..._ he kept repeating. He swung again and again venting his rage with each crushing blow. John started toward his son, but Bobby held up his hand stopping him.

"Let him be." he said quietly as Sam slowed in his destruction of the car. They watched as he let the pipe drop and leaned against the wreck crying until his legs gave way and he slumped down the side of the car to the ground. Bobby stepped to Sam and knelt down beside him putting his arms around him and pulling him close.

 **spn**

The walls seemed to be closing in on him. Sam pushed back from the desk, almost toppling the chair as he quickly stood and started to pace. He had tried to connect with Dean several times but couldn't find him. This made him uneasy, but he was trying not to loose that glimmer of hope still in him. Not able to stand it anymore, he ran for the front door and out into the yard. Without really thinking about it, he made a bee line for the stacks of vehicles wishing he could go to their spot and find his brother there waiting for him. Sam didn't remember picking up the metal pipe or the first swing. He didn't recognize the sounds that came from his mouth as he shattered the side windows before attacking the body of the car. With each swing some of the frustration left him but the hope he had started fading too. His arms got so heavy that he couldn't raise them any more and he let the pipe fall from his hand as tears made rivers down his cheeks. He sobbed uncontrollably leaning against the car until his legs gave way and he slid to the ground. Sam felt strong arms circling his shoulders and holding him close. He knew it was Bobby from the Old Spice, grease and whiskey smell. He leaned into the man for comfort as his sobs quieted but the tears kept flowing. John stepped closer to the two wishing he could comfort his son like that. Bobby looked over Sam's head at him seeing the sadness in John's eyes. A shrill ringing broke the silence and Bobby fumbled Sam's cell from his pocket and handed it to John to answer.

John accepted the phone and flipped it open putting it to his ear.

"Hello." he said carefully.

"Sam? This isn't Sam who are you?" a female voice questioned in a harsh voice. "You'd better not hurt Sam or you'll pay dearly." she spat out madly.

"Sam's fine, I'm his...I'm his father." John finally got out the words foreign on his tongue. "Are you helping us look for Dean?"

"We found the van." she cried out excitedly. "The license plate traces back to a small town in Midland, South Dakota. I'll text him the address. You let him know and to call Jade."

"Thank you! Thank you, I will." John rushed turning to Bobby and Sam. "Your friends found an address."

Bobby helped Sam to his feet holding him up as he swayed slightly. Sam wiped his face on his forearm and coughed hard as he got himself together. Hearing they had a lead was like music to his ears and finally gave him direction again so he could move forward.

"Where?" Sam asked in a hoarse voice.

"Midland, South Dakota." John replied holding out his cell.

"I'll pack and head out." Sam said suddenly having a purpose and a goal. Adrenaline rushed through him giving him strength to push forward.

"Not without me." John stated following him toward the house.

"Bobby, stay here and see if any more calls come in and we may need you to run interference for us with the locals." Sam instructed as he headed for the house with both the men on his heels.

"I'd rather come with you." Bobby insisted.

"I know you would, but if we get in trouble, gotta have someone out here to bail us out." Sam tried to convince him. "You're the backup. Let us see what's there and where it leads so be ready to follow if we need you."

"I'm not liking it, but I get your point." Bobby grunted madly. "I'll see if there's any other hunters near Midland that can help."

"That's a good idea." Sam agreed as he ran up the stairs to grab his duffle and weapon's bag.

"John." Bobby said before he could head out the front door.

"Yeah?" John asked turning to the older hunter.

"You take care of Sam, he may not be mine, but I love like he is and you bring both our boys back, you hear me." he told him with conviction.

"You know I will Bobby. I'll protect them both with my life." John said as sincere as possible.

Sam came tromping down the stairs with bags in hand and headed for the Impala.

"I'll call you Bobby." he called behind him focused only on getting to Midland.

John gave Bobby a curt nod and headed out behind Sam. He went to his truck and grabbed a bag to toss in the Impala.

"Why don't you let me drive?" John told Sam seeing how jittery he was. "You've not had much rest; maybe you can get a little shut eye on the way. If you're not a hundred percent, you won't be helping Dean."

"No, I'm good." Sam said dropping the keys before he could get in the car.

John reached down and snagged them before opening the passenger door and motioning Sam to get in. Sam huffed and started to argue, but decided he was right. He needed to be sharp to help Dean. Without voicing his opinion, Sam dropped into the seat and pulled the door closed. John walked around the front of the car and got in the driver's seat. He sat there for a moment relishing the familiar feel as the seat cushioned his body once again. He ran a hand gently over the steering wheel and spoke quietly.

"Hello Baby, it's been a long time, remember me?"

Sam looked at his father for a moment seeing where Dean got his love for the car. He could almost imagine this was Dean sitting there and saw how much alike they were. They even had the same nickname for the Impala. He watched John start the car and rev in slightly listening to the growl of engine for a moment before putting it in reverse and turning around to head for the main road.

"Head north, we need to pick up Interstate 90 East." Sam told him as he settled into the seat and started texting a brief message to Jade.

"Alright." he replied following his directions. He glanced over at his son as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and stared out the window as he bounced his leg nervously in the wheel well of the car. "Sam can I ask you a question?"

"I guess." he said frowning slightly not sure what it could be.

"What did you mean when you kept repeating my fault? How could Dean being kidnapped be your fault?"

Sam swallowed hard and looked away out the window as tears came back to his eyes. He pinched his lips together into a thin line knowing he couldn't tell him why he thought he was to blame. He didn't know the man well enough to talk to him about his visions and the other things. No, that was something he definitely would keep a secret.

"Can't say." he muttered turning so he was staring out the side window.

John knew by his posture there was something going on but Sam wasn't about to talk to him about it and knew the conservation had ended. He knew better than to push, he just hoped Sam might talk to him some day.

"Why don't you rest? I'll wake you when we get close." he finally said, hoping Sam would do it.

Sam leaned his head against the cold glass thinking it felt good and closed his eyes. He tried to shut down his mind so he could sleep but images kept flashing through it of the vision he had. He tried to push them down and not think about it knowing it wouldn't do him any good. His body slowly relaxed with the steady motion of the car and the soft music playing from the radio letting him doze off.

John looked over at Sam and saw how young he really looked when he was asleep. He could see the smudges of dark circles under his eyes marring his face. He looked back to the road hoping they weren't going to be too late in finding Dean. He didn't think Sam would survive that. He pressed harder on the gas pedal pushing the car to go faster and smiled when he heard it kick into a higher gear and growl to life like she was happy to be set free. It was like she knew Dean needed her and needed to push herself to the max to eat up the miles to come to his aid. This made John smile to himself thinking she sounded as good now, as she did when he first bought her.

 **A/N: I know I'm putting Dean through terrible things and it will get worse before it gets better, so don't give up or be too upset with me. He will be saved. They have a lead now so it will be soon. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

 **Twenty-four Hours Earlier**

 _It felt like every inch of his body hurt as Dean tried to move on the cold floor. He shivered and broke out in a sweat as his body began to crave the high that had worn off. He felt something in his hand and heard the crunching of a plastic bottle as he squeezed his hand realizing it was a water bottle. He pulled it to his bruised lips trying to hold it steady as the water trickled into his parched mouth. He worked his throat muscles trying to swallow the liquid before it spilled from his mouth. He didn't want to waste a drop of it for fear of not knowing when he would get more. He emptied the remaining little bit of water and dropped the empty bottle to the floor. Dean pulled on his cuffs testing their strength and knew he wouldn't be getting out of them without a key. He let his head fall back to the floor in defeat, his mind lost in the need for another fix. He couldn't think straight or understand what was happening to him let alone try to devise a plan to free himself. He drifted away letting darkness clam him hoping to forget how much he hurt and how hopeless he felt. Dean didn't hear the door open or react when the harsh lights were turned on._

 _The man walked down the steps and stopped in front of the crumpled figure that lay chained to the wall. He could see his body trembling as he lay curled in a fetal position on the floor. He could smell the sweat, the urine and the fear wafting off him and kicked at him in disgust. Dean moaned in pain curling tighter into a ball. He grabbed Dean's wrists and unlocked the cuff so he could pull him to his feet._

" _Boy do you smell like shit. Looks like you need a shower if we're going anywhere." he told Dean. He half carried, half drug him toward the stairs. Dean tried to get his legs to work but couldn't seem to communicate what he wanted them to do. He stumbled along in the man's strong grip almost passing out with the pain coursing through his body with every step he tried to take. The kidnapper pulled him into a bathroom and tossed him to the floor._

" _Get those stinking clothes off and don't think 'bout trying to get away, this place is locked down tight. You wouldn't make it ten feet." he told Dean before stepping from the room._

 _ **spn**_

 _The pain was unbearable as he shifted his body enough to lean against the cabinet trying to get his breath. He reached up gripping the counter and pulled himself to a sitting position on the commode panting hard as his visions swam and black spots danced in front of his eyes._

" _You not got those damn things off yet?" he yelled at Dean when he came back with a pair of ragged sweats and old tee shirt. He grabbed the hem of Dean's tee shirt and jerked it up his body and over his head causing him to cry out. "Alright now for the jeans." He pulled him up and undid his jeans letting them fall to the floor._

 _Dean was jerked from where he was standing and shoved into a shower stall almost falling. Cold water suddenly hit his bruised and battered body and he didn't know if he could stay conscious. A bar of soap was thrust into his trembling hands and he heard the man talking but wasn't comprehending what he was saying._

" _Wash yourself off, we've got places to be. If you're good I just might let you have another dose to take the edge off, whadda ya say? You want Jeffrey to give ya another fix?" he teased showing him a syringe._

 _All Dean got out of that was dose and fix and awkwardly tried to soap his body as the water finally turned lukewarm. He let it wash over his head, rinsing away the dried blood and dirt from his body. His raw wrists burned and pain shot up his arms when the water hit them causing him to almost fall from the shower with the intense agony. No matter the pain, he held them under the water so the gauze wrapped around them would come off since they had dried to his skin. He peeled it off just before the water was turned off and a towel was thrust into his hands._

" _Dry off and put these on." he ordered dropping the clothes on the counter. He watched Dean toweling his body as dry as he could get it. "Might as well get out of those wet briefs while you're at it." he said laughing with the look on Dean's face. "Are ya shy boy? I won't look." he sneered._

 _Dean felt his face flush and fixed the towel as best he could around his waist before working his briefs off letting them fall to his feet. He reached for the sweats but sat on the commode before working his legs into them and pulling them to his waist. He cinched the draw string so they wouldn't fall off and took the tee shirt just barely getting his arms high enough to pull it over his head and get his arms into the sleeves. After he was dressed, the man thought was named Jeffrey, grabbed one of his arms and plunged the needle in, injecting the solution. In a matter of minutes Dean was lost in a world of colors and weird designs that danced in front of his eyes and nothing else mattered as he was swept away. He didn't realize it when he was drug out of the room and out the front door only to be tossed into the back of the van. Darkness clouded his mind and took away the pain as he fell into a bottomless hole into nothingness_.

 **spn**

"Sam, wake up." John said giving Sam's shoulder a brief shake. He watched Sam jump and reach for the weapon John knew was in the waistband of his jeans. "Do you have the address and directions where we're going?"

"Yeah." Sam said sitting up and rubbing his eyes before looking around. He pulled up the information and blinked a few time to bring it into focus before continuing. "You want the Midland exit and take a left at the end of the exit. The house is located on the outskirts of town in the less populated area. You'll be looking for Joshua Ridge Road turn right on it."

"The exit's a mile ahead." John replied looking over at Sam. "You doing ok Sam?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Sam said finding a bottle of water in the wheel well and grabbing it. He opened it and down nearly half of it before taking a breath. He needed to hydrate more but sipped slowly this time as his body stiffened while he tried to prepare himself for what they might find. They were close now and it was getting real. He watched as John followed his directions taking the exit and turning left. It was another fifteen minutes before they found Joshua Ridge Road.

"Now what?" John asked after he made the right turn.

"You're looking for Jupiter Street, turn left and it's the fourth driveway on the left." Sam instructed.

John followed his directions and ten minutes later he turned onto a gravel drive. He slowly followed the drive, but stopped before getting to the house so as not to alert anyone inside. They got out and went around to the back to get weapons. Sam took the lead as he crept toward the house looking for any signs of traps or movement. They carefully slipped up the steps and approached the front door. Sam tried the knob and found it locked. He squatted down and pulled a lock pick from his jean's pocket and worked on picking it so they could get in. The door swung open slowly revealing a room cast in shadows but no signs of life anywhere.

John followed Sam into the house gun ready as they walked deeper into the house. Sam motioned for John to go one way as he headed the other way. There was minimum furniture in the rooms and the place felt empty and cold. He found a bedroom but no clues that Dean had been there.

"In here." Sam called to him.

He found Sam standing at an open door and saw a flight of stairs going down into a basement. Sam found the light switch and flipped it on before descending the steps. Cold chills ran up his back when he made it to the bottom and looked around. He saw the chair and the ropes lying beside it, then looked over at the chains laying in the floor by the wall. Sam saw something in the floor and stepped toward it to pick it up. He shook out a shirt and sucked in a quick breath when he recognized it as Dean's.

"He's been here." Sam stated gripping the shirt tightly in his hands and looking at John.

"There's blood over here." John noted looking up at the beam and down at the floor. He could see splatters of blood around a small area and guessed he was strung up and beaten, but he wouldn't tell Sam that. The less he knew the better.

"Damnit!" Sam swore thinking if they had only gotten here sooner. He kicked at the chair and stormed back upstairs.

"Sam wait." John called to him knowing they weren't going to find anything down here. He followed Sam back upstairs glancing around trying to find him. He found him leaning against a counter in the kitchen trying to control his shallow breathing. Before he could reach him, Sam suddenly cried in pain and clutched his head. "Sam! Sam what is it?"

 **spn**

Sam couldn't stay in that confining room any longer. He could feel shadows of his brother down there and he was in pain. He raced up the steps stopping in the kitchen to catch his breath. He was gasping for air when suddenly vivid images flooded his mind. He saw a road sign for Interstate 90 and an exit for 212 that lead toward Otter. He could hear the words ' _Dean is there hurry'._ They played in his mind for a minute before the pain finally let up and he could breath again. The angel stepped back and let the father get to his son hoping Sam had understood the message. He felt strong arms on him holding him up as his vision began to clear. Sam knew they felt foreign and stepped back as his balance and sight cleared looking at his father standing beside him looking concerned.

"Are you ok?" John asked eyeing his son closely. He could tell Sam had not been breathing during whatever had happened to him. He watched Sam suck in huge breaths of air before he could speak.

"I know where Dean is." Sam got out as he lurched for the door and would of fallen if John hadn't grabbed his arm to support him. He helped him out the door and to the Impala opening the passenger door for Sam.

John ran around to the other side and got behind the wheel. He looked over at Sam and waited for him to talk. Sam was pale and shaky as he tried to figure out what just happened to him. Someone put those images in his mind and spoke to him, but he wasn't sure who it was. Some memory flickered on the edges of his mind that he couldn't quite bring into focus a shadowy figure standing by his bed and then it was gone. Sam rubbed his aching head as the pounding kept time with his beating heart. He felt nauseated but fought the urge to throw up the bile that tried to rise in his throat so he could speak.

"Need to take 212 toward Otter. He took Dean there that's all I know." he whispered hoarsely staring out the windshield with a glazed look in his eyes as sweat ran down the side of his face. His soul seemed flooded with an energy that was not there before and he struggled to accept it. Sam tried to use the meditation technique Missouri taught him to calm his mind as small electrical charges seemed to course through his entire body making every nerve ending tingle.

John looked at his son but didn't say anything when he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes as his body twitched slightly. He started the car and headed back down the driveway and backtracked to the interstate. He pulled over before getting on the highway to check the map for highway 212 and a town called Otter. He finally found it in Montana and judged the distance before getting onto Interstate 90. He raced down the highway heading west as fast as he dared. John noticed he would need to stop for gas in a few hours and they both needed something to eat. He was not sure what was happening to Sam and being his father he was scared for him.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm posting early since I found out this. Great news, if you've not heard, JA's wife is expecting twins, girl and boy and JP's wife is expecting a little girl in March. The SPN family is growing again and I wish them all the best of luck. So they're getting close and getting some Heavenly help. Thank you for following, favoring and reviews. You know I like to hear from you, please review. NC**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

The house sat among the trees and had not been occupied in years. The van pulled around to the back of the house out of sight just to be on the safe side. Jeffery parked and got out going around to the back to get his prisoner. Dean was still unconscious as he hauled his limp body up and over his shoulder to take him inside. He went to the back door and let himself in heading for the bedroom he had already set up. He pulled the plastic off the bed and dropped his burden onto the mattress. Dean groaned but didn't wake up as the man jerked his shirt up and over his head and then stripped his sweats off leaving him naked. Jeffrey raked his eyes down Dean bruised body and admired his physic as he moved him where he could fasten his arms above his head and his feet to the footboard. He ran a hand down over his body thinking he just might have to sample the goods before getting rid of him. Jeffrey chuckled to himself as he pictured what he wanted to do to him. He ran a hand roughly over his manhood before strolling out leaving him alone. He wasn't going dose him with any more of his special drugs because he wanted to let him suffer.

 **spn**

Nothing prepared him for the starts of withdrawal pain as Dean fought his way back to the living. His skin crawled and he jerked and twitched trying to figure out where he was. What he was laying on was soft this time but he felt cold and vulnerable and couldn't move. He pushed hard to get his eyes open and try to see his surroundings. He felt the cuff biting into his already injured wrists as he pulled on them and found his ankles bound as well. He looked down the length of his body and saw he was naked. This was his worse nightmare coming true as Dean's mind took him back to the time of his abuse. He cried out when he thought he saw his foster father standing in the doorway and clamped his eyes shut as he panted hard. Dean looked around the room but didn't see or hear anyone. Another wave of pain course through him making him gasp and moan in agony.

He could raise his hands a little above his head so he started pulling and jerking using the last of his strength to try to break free but only succeeded in weakening him and breaking open the wounds on his wrist causing them to start bleeding again. Little trails of red marred the pale skin of his arms as blood oozed from the cuts. His vision blurred and the room started to spin causing him to gag and choke. He got his head turned enough to let the bile drip from his mouth and grimaced with the taste. It looked like the sun was going down and he expected it would be getting colder as goose bumps broke out over his body while sweat trickled down his face. He wanted a fix so badly it was driving him crazy. He cried out hoping someone would hear him but only heard his voice echo back to him. Tears wet his eyes as any hope for rescue dwindled away to nothing.

"Dean." a familiar voice called to him.

Dean turned his head to look in the corner and saw Sam leaning against the wall looking at him.

"Sammy!" he choked out his voice almost gone. "Help me!" he cried pathetically.

"You're such a loser. You know I wish you had never found me, never drug me into this life." Sam sneered pushing from the wall and walking toward him. "I would of been better off staying with **my** family."

"No...Don't say that." Dean whispered seeing a look of disgust on Sam's face.

"I should of let you die in that hospital or at least put you out of your misery. You don't know what family is. Everything you touch you destroy and ruin! Just like you ruined my life." Sam continued berating Dean. "No one wants you Dean. You're broken, have been since you were four. I'm ashamed to call you my brother, he's doing me a favor getting rid of you."

"No...Not from you...Please..." Dean mumbled shaking his head as tears wet his face. He looked back at Sam to see he was alone in the room. He searched frantically for his brother but couldn't find him. Dean slumped back on the mattress jerking at his arms again wanting to claw at his skin to get whatever was crawling around on him off. He finally gave up and lay there whimpering hoping he wouldn't be alive when morning came.

 **spn**

"Sam we need to stop for gas and get some food." John said glancing over at his son. He knew he wasn't asleep, his breathing was too hard and his body too tense.

"Alright, think I'll pass on the food." Sam answered back clearing his throat and sitting up.

"You gotta eat. You won't be doing Dean any good if you make yourself sick." John told him looking down at his shaking hands. He watched Sam clench his hands and stick them in his jacket pocket to hide them. He looked guiltily out the side window not answering him as he bit his lower lip and willed his body to stop trembling. "Even if it's just a few bites."

"I'll try." he finally mumbled letting his eyes dart around looking at his surroundings. John was pulling into a truck stop for gas and a hot meal. He watched as John pulled up to a pump and got out to fill the tank. Sam rummaged in the glove box for something for his headache and finally found a pill bottle. He shook several out and dry swallowed them hoping they would help. Maybe John was right, he needed to get some food in him. Maybe it would help with his shakes and headache.

"Ok, let's go in and get a hot meal, we're almost to the road that leads down to Otter." John said getting back in the car to move it from the pumps and park at the diner. He pulled into a space and cut the engine. "Ok Sam, ready?" he asked as he got out.

"Yeah, I'm hitting the head first. I'll join you in a minute." Sam said getting out on the passenger side and following his father into the diner. He checked the signs hunting for the restrooms and headed toward the back of the store.

"I'll get us a booth." John told Sam before he walked off getting a nod in return. John sighed and headed into the dining area looking around for a private booth away from most of the customers. He wanted to try and talk to Sam before they went any further. He could tell Sam was close to breaking and he wanted to help if he could. He took an end booth and picked up a menu glancing at it and watching for Sam.

 **spn**

Sam stepped from the stall and went to the sink to wash his hands. He looked up into the mirror at his reflection and saw how pale and pinched he looked. Dark half circles framed his eyes from lack of sleep and stress. He splashed cold water on his face and grabbed paper towels to blot it dry. Drawing in a deep breath, he steadied himself and headed out to find his father.

John stood when Sam walked into the diner so he could see him. Sam caught sight of John and made his way around the tables to the end booth and slid in across from him. John pushed a menu toward him as he spoke.

"They have soup if you want something light and easy on the stomach." he offered seeing the look on Sam's face.

"Thanks." he said taking short breaths as the smells of the place assaulted him. His stomach churned and he fought to keep it settled.

"Hello, I'm Nicole I'll be your waitress what can I get ya?" a college age girl asked holding a pad ready to write.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with the works, home fries and a slice of your best pie. Coffee to drink please." John said putting his menu back on the holder on the table.

Sam looked at him with a surprised look on his face as his mouth hung slightly open thinking that could of been Dean ordering.

"And for you sir?" she asked Sam who was transfixed on John.

"Sam? Sam what do you want?" John asked him giving his arm a shake.

Sam snapped out of it and looked up at the waitress feeling his face get hot.

"I'll have a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some dry toast and ginger ale please." he got out finally looking away feeling embarrassed.

"I'll put this in and be right back with your drinks." she said trying not to give Sam a strange look before she walked away.

"Something wrong?" John asked sensing Sam's discomfort.

"No, its just...That's what Dean would of ordered." he said fiddling with his silverware and napkin and not looking up.

"I see." John said wondering what else the boys had in common with him. He smiled up at the waitress as she sat their drinks on the table telling them their food would be out shortly. John picked up his coffee cup and blew across the top before tasting it. It was actually better than he expected. He watched Sam open his straw and stick it in his glass to sip on his ginger ale. He let him settle before broaching what he wanted to ask. "Sam, I know this is hard on you, your brother missing and all, but I want you to know I'll do whatever it takes to find him and get him back."

"Thanks." Sam replied not sure where he was going with this as he glanced up for a moment to look at his father.

"Can you tell me how you knew to come this way?" he inquired.

Sam refolded his napkin and lined up the silverware trying to decide what to say or how to word it.

"Honestly, I don't know." Sam whispered trying to be evasive with the details. "It just seemed right."

"What about your headache?"

Before Sam could answer the waitress came with their order. She sat two plates in front of John and a bowl and plate for Sam. They thanked her and waited for her to leave before saying anything else.

"Go on try to eat Sam, we'll talk afterwards." John said nodding to Sam's food deciding he didn't want to upset him where he might not eat. He watched Sam pick up a piece of toast and dip it in the soup before taking a bite. Once he was satisfied Sam was going to eat, he relaxed a little and began to eat his own food. He didn't know exactly where they were going or when they'd get a chance at another hot meal so he wanted to fuel up.

Sam ate slowly being sure his stomach was going to keep it down. It did seem to help to have something in his stomach and his head eased off. He got most of the soup and the piece of toast ate before stopping. He got a refill to go on the ginger ale wanting to stay hydrated. John paid for their meal while Sam walked on out toward the car. He was about to open the car door when a wave of vertigo hit him taking him to his knees. Sam cried out as more images bombarded his mind, stronger than the first, of an abandoned house, dirt road and a road sign Willow Bend. ' _Hurry Sam, your brother needs you'_ the voice spoke in his mind again. This felt the same as last time, but more intense. His head hurt but wasn't pounding like before like he was getting use to it. He looked up and could of sworn there was someone standing beside him who was fading in and out. Sam could hear someone calling to him but it was like they were in a tunnel and it was an echo. Strong hands pulled him from the ground and a hand turned his face to where he was looking at John. He could see his lips moving, but couldn't make out what he was saying. The world tilted one more time before things seemed to right themselves and his ears popped enough that he could hear.

"Sam!...Hey can you hear me?" John asked moving him over and opening the passenger door so he could sit. "What was that?" he asked grabbing the cup from the top of the car and holding for Sam to sip some drink.

"I...I know where he is." Sam said trying to shift his body into the car. "We've gotta hurry."

John ran around to the other side and got in. He cranked the car and headed for Highway 484 that led to Otter.

"Dean's in an abandoned house on Willow Bend Road, just outside Otter." he said pulling out the atlas to find the road and how far they were from it. "We're about five hours away, drive faster; I think Dean's life depends on it."

"I'll get us there, you just guide me." John said getting back on the road and pushing the Impala as fast as it would go. He didn't like what Sam said about Dean and prayed they would get there in time.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please review. NC**

 **Please send warm thoughts my way, this is a hard day for me. It was four years ago today that I lost my husband of thirty years. It seems like it was just yesterday. L**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: My deepest thank you for all the kind support, prayers and thoughts you sent me. I know the pain will lessen as time goes by but I don't think it will ever go away. It's so true we are one big SPN family and care about each other. I am so grateful to all those I think of as dear friends and family I have found through this. I am humbled and blessed. L**

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter contains torture, strong language and abuse. If you do not want to read, pm me and I will give you a summary.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

"Wake up!" Jeffrey yelled slapping Dean's face hard to bring him around. "I know you're in there somewhere, c'mon pretty boy don't wanna miss the fun now do ya?" he told him grabbing a hand full of hair and jerking his face around to look at him.

Dean moaned as his head snapped to the side and unbearable pain rocketed through his face. Dean didn't know how long he had lay there tied to the bed. He tried to open his eyes as his face was roughly grabbed and water was poured into his mouth making him choke and gag and sputter. He looked up at the man through half open eyes as he tried to breath around the water.

"So, you ready for some fun today?" he asked running a hand down his bare body and resting it near his groin.

Dean tried to jerk away and his eyes widened with fright for fear of what he meant by those words and his actions.

"Don't...Don't touch me." he said with as much force as he could his eyes blazing with hatred.

"Come on now Dean, you know you want this. What if I give you one more boost to mellow you out?" he asked wiggling a syringe in front of his face. He watched Dean eye the syringe hungrily and lick his lips at the prospect of the shot. Jeffrey saw Dean's body tremble and tense and his breathing get rapid. "Think you deserve one more high 'fore the climax?" Jeffery questioned teasingly running the tip of the needle shield down his arm making Dean grunt as sparks of pain followed the track of the shield branching out making him clench his jaw tightly trying not to cry out. "I see you can tell how my little cocktail has made you hyper sensitive to everything." he laughed pinching the skin under his arm hard and smiling viciously with his cry of pain. He pulled a thin bladed knife from his pocket and opened it up. "Do you know how many times a person can be stabbed without causing any serious damage?" he asked running the sharp blade down the underside of his bicep just breaking the skin leaving a trail of red. He drew it across his chest under his clavicle going a little deeper and smiled as Dean bucked and screamed. The knife pricked his arms and stomach as Jeffrey worked his way down Dean's body wanting to induce as much pain as he could. He stabbed him in the thigh, burying it deep and twisting the blade, laughing happily as Dean's screams grew hoarse and only gurgling noises came out. He pulled the blade from Dean's leg watching blood flow freely from the wound. It was deep but not life threatening. He grabbed his thigh and squeezed hard causing the blood to flow faster dripping down his leg. It seemed to excite him more and he dipped his fingers in the blood coating them with the warm, red liquid.

"Maybe I'll just let you suffer a little more. You know I can see what my brother saw in you, I be you were a looker back then, all nice and young and tender. I'm just gonna have to see how good you really are." he said caressing his cheek with his blooded fingers, dragging them down his cheek and across his lips painting them red. He pushed a finger into his mouth so Dean could taste his own blood and leaned down closer toward him. Before Jeffery knew what happened, Dean head butted him in the face as hard as he could sending him reeling backwards. Dean didn't do much damage because he was weak but it hurt and brought tears to Jeffrey's eyes. "You f-g little bastard, you'll pay dearly for that! You sorry piece of shit!" he screamed holding his nose and feeling a small trickle of blood running from it. "I should kill you right now but that would be letting you off to easy. I'm gonna enjoy every ounce of pain I inflict on you you sonovabitch!" He punched him in the stomach and in the knife wound on his thigh taking Dean's breath away with the agony.

Dean was seeing double and tried to focus on the man when he was suddenly flipped over wrenching his shoulders almost out of their sockets, sending lightening bolts of pain down his back. Jeffrey jerked his leather belt from his jeans and doubled it, snapping it together in a sickening snap. Without warning, the leather bit into Dean's bare back making him arch and scream into the mattress. Before he could get his breath, the leather came down again across his bottom raising ugly red welts with each strike. Dean lost count after three strikes his mind totally shutting down. Jeffrey grew tired after the fifth strike and tossed the belt down on the bed heaving hard, his face red with the exertion.

"You brought that on yourself Dean, but before I decide how to off you, I'm going to see just how good you are." Jeffrey told him kneeling over him and digging his fingers so hard into Dean's butt cheeks he left ugly, red finger prints. He pushed them apart and roughly forced fingers into him, laughing harshly at Dean's reaction to the abuse. Jeffrey pulled and pushed Dean open with his fingers, stretching him, scratching him, not caring how much he hurt him.

"Oh man you're so tight it's gonna be like screwin' a virgin." Jeffrey crowed in delight. "I'm already so hard I can barely contain myself." he said removing his fingers only to stab them in again. He used his free hand to brutally squeeze Dean's testicles and massage his manhood wanting to arouse him before rubbing a hand over his bulging pants. "I'm going to enjoy this boy! If you're good maybe instead of killing you, you can make me some money. I'm sure there's plenty of pervs out there that would pay good money to poke this tight ass."

Dean was still partly conscious and could feel the invasion to his body. His throat was raw from screaming and he could only whimper from all the intense pain and abuse. The images of his youth came back and the memory of what was done to him and how helpless he felt back then and how helpless he felt right now. Dean fell into the abyss of ebony blackness trying to distance himself from the assault. The darkness cocooned him and nestled him, taking him away from the pain, the assault, the abuse he had endured. He was lost now and didn't know if he would ever find his way back or if he wanted to.

 **spn**

"The road's up ahead, I'll let you know when to turn and when I recognize the house." Sam said his body so tense he thought it would break. Sam scanned the surroundings feeling they were close and knowing they needed to hurry. "There! Turn there!" Sam shouted pointing to a road. He saw the house through the trees and compared it to the one in his mind knowing this was the place. "In those trees, Dean's in there."

"Sam you get the first aid kit from the back, I'm going in first." John told him slamming on the brakes and throwing the car in park. Dust flew from around the tires as John barreled from the car tossing the keys to Sam and made a bee line for the back door. He shouldered it open and entered the house with his gun drawn. A voice could be heard laughing and yelling from down a hall as he quickly headed that way. John didn't hesitate for a moment as he kicked open the door and fired three shots toward a man standing at the end of a bed with his pants around his knees. One shot hit him between the eyes and two hit dead center of his chest. He was dead before he even had time to be surprised and crumpled to the floor in a heap. John saw the naked form of his son on the bed and quickly pulled his jacket off to cover the lower part of his body before Sam came in and saw him. He swore under his breath when he saw the bruising on his bottom that looked like finger prints and traces of blood. John sucked in a hard breath when he saw the old scars on his back under the new injuries. He closed his eyes for a moment and got his emotions under control so he could deal with his son. John knew he had to be strong for both of them. He hadn't be there for Dean before but he was here for him now.

 **spn**

Sam caught the keys his father threw at him and ran around to the back to retrieve the kit from the trunk. He saw John head for the back of the house and took off running after him. As he entered the back door looking frantically for him, he heard three shots coming from the back of the house. Sam raced toward the noise and skidded to a stop inside the room eyes locked on a body laying in the floor and his father bending over a bed looking at something. He walked toward the bed and saw his brother's body tied to it, it was his vision but slightly different.

"Sam, hey Sam see if there are keys in that bastard's pocket." John told him looking up at Sam's shocked face. "Hey snap out of it, your brother needs you!" he commanded in a booming voice.

Sam jerked like he was slapped and dropped to his knees and pushed the body over so he could search his pockets. It didn't get past him that his pants were around his knees and swallow hard praying that Dean didn't have to suffer through that again.

"Here." Sam said holding out the key.

"Cut his feet free." John ordered taking the key and un-cuffing his wrist. He eased him over onto his back looking for where the blood was coming from. "Get me a field dressing from the kit. We need to bandage his leg to stop the bleeding and check for other injures." John said running his hands over Dean's limbs to be sure there were no broken bones. Dean's body jerked, twitched, trembled as he tried to pull away from John's touch. Dean was still lost in his own subconscious not knowing he had been saved.

Sam couldn't take his eyes off his brother's back seeing the angry, swollen, red welts crisscrossing his back before John turned him over. Some of the marks had thin lines of blood where the skin had broken. His body was covered in dark, purple/black molted bruises from where he had been beaten and Sam felt sick on his stomach.

"Sam now!" John demanded. "Your brother needs you." he said softer this time.

Sam tore his gaze away and grabbed the kit, laying it on the bed so he could open it. He pulled out a field dressing and roll of gauze handing them to John who quickly covered the wound pressing tightly before wrapping the gauze around the leg to hold the dressing in place and tying it off. He looked at the other cuts but they were superficial and had mostly started clotting already. He quickly taped pads over the worse ones until they could get him out of here.

"See if Dean's clothes are lying around somewhere so we can dress him."

Sam looked around seeing a small pile of clothes tossed in the corner. He went over and picked them up knowing they weren't Dean's but that was all he could find. He brought them back to John and watched as he took the clothes to dress his brother. John accepted the clothes and took the sweats easing them up his legs and under his jacket keeping him covered until he had the sweats over his bottom and hips.

"I'll need your help Sam. I'll hold him, take the tee and slip it over his head and get his arms in." he instructed as he positioned his hands to lift Dean's upper body so Sam could work the shirt on him. Sam knelt beside his brother on the bed and did as he was told. He could hear whimpering and soft cries of pain coming from Dean but his head rolled limply from side to side and he looked unconscious. Once Dean was clothed, John gazed down at his son's beaten, abused body.

"I'll call Bobby let him know we found him alive." Sam said stepping from the bed and starting down at the stranger. Before he could stop himself, Sam drew his gun and began to fire round after round into him as his anger burned deeply in him wanting to inflict as much injury to him as possible. John hurried to his side and pulled the gun from his hand speaking gently to him.

"Its ok Sam, he's dead. He won't hurt Dean anymore." John assured him. "Go make your call. You know Bobby's waiting to hear."

Tears ran from Sam's eyes as he panted hard trying to rein in his anger and rage. He stepped back from the bullet riddled body, unable to tear his eyes away and pulled his cell out finally breaking eye contact with the monster.

"Dean's stable at the moment, I'm going to get rid of the body to be sure he doesn't come back to haunt us." John told him. "You stay here and watch over him." he added heading out to the car to get what he needed.

 **spn**

Sam stood close enough to the bed so he could see Dean's chest rise and fall in shallow breaths. He punched in the number and waited for Bobby to answer. Sam saw something lying in the floor and reached down to pick it up. It was a syringe with some type of solution in it. He turned it slowly in his hand and looked down at Dean's arms noticing for the first time the needle marks up and down them. He pocketed the syringe thinking it might be important.

"Sam? Is that you?" Bobby's voice asked from his cell.

"Bobby, we found him." Sam sobbed his voice cracking as he tried to continue. "He's alive, but in really bad shape."

"Where are you at son?" Bobby asked.

"Near Otter, Montana."

"I know some people out that way. Let me call them and call you back. I'll find a place to take Dean." Bobby said disconnecting the call.

Sam hung up and looked up as John came back in carrying a blanket. He watched as he spread it out and rolled the body onto it so he could wrap it tightly around it.

"Help me carry him out back and I'll salt and burn the body."

Sam didn't answer but reached down to grab the legs and help take him outside. He dropped it to the bare ground and hurried back inside to be with Dean. Once Sam was gone, John leaned down and unwrapped the lower portion of the body. He jerked his briefs down and examined him for any traces of blood or semen that meant he raped Dean. He didn't see any evidence on the body and let the breath he was holding out. To be absolutely sure, he would need to check Dean, but that would have to wait, now wasn't the time. He might have done something, but hadn't got the chance to complete what he started. John poured salt and squirted lighter fluid over the blanket before dropping a book of lit matches setting him on fire.

"Burn in hell you piece of shit, I hope they roast you for eternity." John growled at him. He watched for a moment as the body quickly burned before turning and heading back inside.

 **spn**

"Dean, hey can you hear me?" Sam asked softly taking his brother's hand and holding it in both of his. "We found you bro, you're safe." he continued cupping his cheek.

Dean moaned and turned away, his face a mask of pain and hurt. Dean's mind wanted to stay in the safe place and not cling to that last thread of consciousness when a voice he thought he knew started talking to him. He wanted to answer but the agony he was in was unbearable and his throat was so raw from screaming, he couldn't do more than make a gurgling sound. He felt a hand on his face and tried escape it. Every touch on his body sparked unbearable pain running down every nerve ending with such intensity he wanted to die. He wanted to be put out of his misery so all this would stop.

Sam's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket to answer as he watched the intense pain Dean was in.

"Hello."

"Sam, I found a place for you to go. It's not far Gillette, Wyoming. Got a friend there says we can use his house while he's away." Bobby told him. "It's isolated and has no neighbors nearby. I'll send you the address so head that way."

"Sam let me talk to him." John asked holding out his hand for the phone.

"Ok, Bobby, John wants to talk to you." Sam said feeling like Dad didn't sound right. He didn't see him as that and didn't know if he ever would.

"Bobby, do you have any contacts that you can get IV solutions and kit, strong pain meds and blood pressure cuff?" John asked looking at Sam and then down at Dean.

"I can handle that, anything else?"

"Don't know yet. He was beaten and tortured pretty badly, but I couldn't find any broken bones."

"I guess we can be thankful for that. If you find we need anything else call me. I'm sending an address to take him to that's nearby. From the sound of it Dean don't need to be riding across the state back to Sioux Falls."

"I agree. We're heading out now, see you soon. Here's Sam."

"Bobby bring some clothes for Dean ok?" Sam said when he got the phone back.

"Sure Sam, I'll pack him a bag."

"Thanks." Sam said hanging up.

"Sam, the easiest way to move Dean is use the sheet he's laying on. That way we won't be pulling so much on him. He seems to be hurting pretty bad."

"Right. Let's get the hell out of here." Sam nodded grabbing the bottom of the sheet on either side of Dean's legs and pulling it up to support him. John did the same at the head of the bed and they carefully lifted him off the bed. Sam could feel the trembling in Dean's body run up the sheet as they made their way out to the car.

Sam opened the back door of the Impala and worked his way across the seat pulling Dean's body with him until he had his it resting on the back seat.

"I'll sit back here with him, hold on." he told John shutting his door and coming around to the other side. He slid under Dean's upper body letting his head rest in his lap. They kept the sheet wrapped around him to use when they got to their destination.

"You ready?" John asked as he checked the atlas for the address Bobby had given them. He was glad it wasn't that far and started the car, turning it around to head back out.

"Yes." Sam said cradling Dean's head while checking his breathing and pulse. Both were too fast to his liking and he could feel how warm his body seemed. Sam saw the blood wiped across his face and gritted his teeth in disgust thinking about what Dean had gone through from the hands of that monster. He wished he could of made him suffer more for what he did to his brother. Dying that quickly was too good for him, but at least he won't be hurting anyone again.

* * *

 **A/N: Dean is saved, now Sam just has to guide him back if he can. Thank you for hanging in there through this dark part. It was hard to write so I know it was hard to read. Thank you so much for all your reviews. Reviews welcome. NC**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Sam remained quiet in the back as John headed for the address Bobby had sent them. John was glad it was close and isolated. It would be much better than a motel room or some abandoned place. Dean needed to be in a clean, quiet place so they could take care of him. John didn't know how long it would be before he could travel back to Sioux Falls. He didn't know what that bastard had done to Dean, but he didn't look good physically, let along what it did to him mentally.

Sam reached out and searched for his brother but couldn't break through a barrier in his way. He could feel the confusion and chaotic state his mind was in and saw the darkness that filled it. It was so jumbled and mixed up he had to pull back and fight the dizziness that threatened to send him into unconsciousness. Sam was breathing hard as he looked down at his brother's drawn, pinched face wondering what was going on in his head. He couldn't hold back the tears that dripped down his face or the soft sobs that escaped his lips.

"We're almost there." John told him looking in the rear view mirror at Sam's grief stricken face. "Just a few more minutes Sam."

Sam could only nod to him as his throat tightened, stopping him for talking. Every time he touched Dean he would flinch acting like it was painful. Sam wasn't sure what was going on with him but he thought it might have something to do with the syringe he found. He was sweating profusely, shaking uncontrollably, his skin was hot and dry and his pulse was racing. These were not good signs. He seemed dehydrated and probably hadn't eaten much since the kidnapping. Sam had dribbled small amounts of water several times into Dean's mouth since they had been driving. He was careful not to choke him as he patted his sweat soaked forehead with the sheet. Sam looked up as John slowed the car and turned onto a gravel road that led into a grove of trees. He drove slowly down the road until he spotted the mailbox with the cardinals on it and turned down the driveway. The driveway ran on for half a mile until it opened up on a huge clearing. The driveway circled around to the front of the house that sat off center of the clearing.

 **spn**

John parked at the front door and turned to Sam, "I'll go check it out before we get Dean out. Sit tight."

"Ok." he whispered doing a quick scan of the area, his hunter instinct kicking in. Bobby was right when he said the place was isolated. The house was a simple design with a large front porch and attached garage. It was a one story house that had been well maintained. Sam opened his door when John came back out and carefully slid out laying Dean's head on the seat.

"Place looks good. We'll put Dean in the bedroom with the queen bed. You ready?" John asked Sam opening the other back door. "On three slide him toward me."

Sam grabbed his ends of the sheet and pulled them together waiting for John to position himself.

"One, two, three." John counted down and pulled the sheet toward him and Sam shifted Dean toward him.

They had Dean out of the car and John steered them into the house and down a hall to a bedroom. John eased his end down onto the bed and helped Sam swing his end toward the center. Dean cried out and tried to curl into a ball once they had him settled.

"See if you can find a container for water and bring me some hot water so I can clean his injuries to see how bad they are." John instructed Sam as he folded back the sheet from Dean's body.

Sam didn't say anything before he went in search of a container. John opened a door beside a bathroom and found the linen closet. He pulled out a couple of wash clothes and two towels, taking them back into the bedroom. He turned on the lamps by the bed for better lighting and waited for Sam to return.

"Dean I'm so sorry this happened to you. I feel it's my fault. You were mad at me when you stormed off. If I hadn't been there, you wouldn't of gone to Ellis or let your guard down." John spoke softly to Dean laying a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the uncontrollable trembling under his hand and Dean pulling away. John wished he could do more for Dean.

 **spn**

"I brought some of my clothes in for Dean. Those are not his and I want them off of him." Sam stated dropping clothes in a chair and sitting a plastic container with water in it on the bed. "I can do this." Sam said as John dropped a wash cloth into the water.

"Sam, I know you're his brother, but I think it would be better if I did some of it. I don't think it will be as... Embarrassing for Dean." John tried to explain. He needed to check Dean to be sure the man hadn't completed what he started and Sam didn't need to see that part.

"I can help with some of it, I'm staying." Sam said stubbornly. He wasn't leaving his brother alone, even with their father. "You can cut those clothes off him; they're going in the trash." Sam said in disgust.

"I planned on it Sam."

"I think that guy was drugging Dean with something." Sam told John. "I found this beside the bed in the floor." he continued holding out the syringe.

John looked at the syringe and gently turned Dean's arms so he could examine them. He found numerous injection sites and grunted madly. There was no telling what Dean had been given and he was sure what he was feeling was withdrawal symptoms.

"That explains these shakes, he must be going through withdrawal."

"I was afraid of that too." Sam muttered looking down at Dean.

John took out a knife and split the tee shirt up the front and cut the sleeves peeling it off Dean. Sam took a towel and spread it over Dean's lower body so John could cut the sweats off. Sam helped him gently shift Dean's body so the clothes could be pulled out and tossed aside out of the way. Dean whined and tried to pull away from them even with his unconscious state.

After squeezing the wash cloth of excess water, John began with Dean's face, wiping the sweat, dirt and streaks of blood from his cheek and neck. He carefully dabbed at his cracked lips trying to remove the smeared blood. Sam took the other cloth and wet it before taking Dean's arm and wiping the blood from it, looking at the cuts as he cleaned. He rinsed the cloth and held it to Dean's wrist, being careful to not injure it worse by wiping it too hard.

"May have to soak his wrists, looks like they could be infected." Sam said carefully turning his hand to look at both sides of the wrist that was inflamed, swollen and bruised. He looked at Dean's face as he rolled it from side to side and mumbled words he couldn't understand. Dean jerked and trembled under their ministering but was never conscious enough to fight them. Sam felt his pulse in his neck and noted how fast it was racing and how shallow his breathing was. From the bruises over his torso, Sam was sure each breath was agony for Dean. He just hoped he didn't have any cracked ribs.

"You do that one and I'll check these shallow cuts." John nodded rinsing his cloth once again. "Couple may need butterfly bandages, but I don't think they need stitches."

John checked the cuts on his chest and arms and what looked like shallow stab wounds, cleaning them and deciding they only needed ointment and no stitches. He started on the wrist, washing away what blood he could and grimacing at the raw, cut that encircled it. He waited for Sam to finish with the wrist he was soaking and moved the tub to his side to immerse the other hand and soak it. He looked as the bloody, pinky and saw the nail was missing and grunted madly. Both wrists needed antibiotic ointment and a couple layers of gauze wrapped around them to keep them clean. He dried the hand carefully and wrapped a bandage around his little finger. John did one ankle as Sam went down to the other ankle on his side, wiping and checking the raw mark around it. They were not near as bad as his wrist but were bad enough. Sam watched John and how gentle he was with Dean. He saw the tears brim his eyes as he doctored each injury with care.

"That stab on his leg needs stitches to stop the bleeding." John noted seeing the outside of the bandage was red.

"We have sutures in the first aid kit." Sam told him getting up to retrieve it from where he dropped it. "I'll clean it and put a couple in."

Sam opened up the bag and laid ointment and clean gauze on Dean's stomach within John's reach. John took the offered items and doctored Dean's wrists and the slash marks on his arms and chest. Sam cut the gauze holding the pad on Dean's leg and carefully removed it. He took the wash cloth and cleaned the blood from around it before taking alcohol and wetting gauze to wipe it. Dean cried out and tried to get up but John held him down until he stopped struggling. John didn't think Dean knew he had been rescued as he whimpered hoarsely. Sam put five stitches to hold the wound together and stop the bleeding. He added ointment and covered it with a pad. Lifting his leg off the bed, Sam wrapped gauze around it to hold the covering in place and taped it off.

"Sam why don't you get our bags and let me finish now?" John suggested looking over at him with a knowing look. "I can check his back and whatever else." he said cautiously hoping Sam would understand. This was going to be hard and he didn't want his youngest having to do it. This was something a father should do. "I'll get some fresh water for his back." he said getting up waiting for him to add his cloth to the water.

"Alright." he said dropping the cloth in the water and getting up. He knew what John was going to do and headed out to the car. Sam swallowed hard as fear wove through him, hoping above all else that Dean had not endured that torture again.

 **spn**

John got Dean over on his side and partly on his stomach and started with checking his bottom. He wiped over his butte cheeks and saw a trace blood between them. He wiped with care and saw some redness, swelling and small scratches, but nothing worse. He let out the breath he was holding in relief. The bastard had done something, he was thinking with his fingers, but it seemed the actual act hadn't happened. Once he finished with his bottom, he put the towel back over him. John switched cloths and worked on his back. He looked up when Sam came back in carrying their bags. He sat his on the other side of the bed and left John's in the hall by the door.

"Can you see if there's a hand towel in the closet out there and wet it with cold water. It'll help with the swelling on his back."

"Ok." he replied going into the hall and finding the closet. He ran the water for a bit getting it cold and wet the hand towel. Once he had it partly wrung out, he brought the towel into the bedroom and helped John spread it over Dean's back. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from crying out in anger at the abuse his brother had endured. Sam wished he had been the one to take the shot and end that monster's life. He captured Dean's hand as he tried to fight them, holding it tight. "It's ok Dee, you're safe. We found you." Sam told him leaning down close to whisper in his ear. "It's over." he said knowing that wasn't true by a long shot. Dean had a hard road ahead of him to heal, both physically and mentally, and Sam was going to be with him every step of the way. "Dee I'm here. I'll take care of you. We'll get through this together, one step at a time."

 **spn**

All Dean's senses were on overload from the drugs and torture he had endured. He moved in between bouts of unconsciousness, but he could feel his body being shifted and touched causing him anguish and sending stabs of unrelenting pain up and down his body. But through it all, he could hear a comforting voice whispering to him, assuring him he was safe now. Dean couldn't get his eyes to open to see, but he felt someone holding his hand and relished the warmth of it as coldness moved through him. He couldn't control the constant trembling or the incessant craving that gnawed deep down in his gut. He wasn't even able to tell them what was wrong with him. Dean let the darkness pull him deeper trying to escape the suffering as his mind shut down and he let go of consciousness. Even passed out, Dean's body couldn't stop shaking and his hands clenching and unclenching automatically.

"Guess he doesn't need briefs." Sam said laying aside a pair of his figuring it would be easier to deal with the bathroom and such without them. He shook out a pair of lightweight cotton sleep pants and slipped Dean's feet into them working them up his legs and over his hips. Even though Dean had only been gone a week, it looked like he lost weight. Sam could see his ribs sticking out and how hollow and pale his face seemed.

"Don't think we need to bother with a shirt right now, he's probably better off without one." John commented moving the dirty water and towels. "Help me get this sheet out of the way and hopefully he can rest."

"I'll stay with him in case he wakes up." Sam stated sternly making John aware that he wasn't accepted yet.

"Figured you would. I'll be in the next room down if you need me. I'm gonna try and sleep a bit. Bobby should be here some time tomorrow. You may want to give him a little water if he seems awake enough to swallow it and that wet towel can come off his back in ten minutes. I don't think we should give him any pain meds what with the unknown drugs still in his system. It could cause more harm than help."

"Thanks." Sam said as he looked down at his brother. He grabbed his sleep clothes and went across to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. Sam's main concern at the moment was his brother and helping him come back. They would deal with John when Dean was better, but one thing he knew for sure, John was not going to hurt him, emotionally or physically. That was a fact. He wouldn't hesitate to shoot him. Probably not to kill, but to disable was ok. Sam found the kitchen and looked in the fridge for a bottle of water and the cabinets for a straw. He headed back to the bedroom sitting the water on the nightstand before easing onto the bed beside Dean. He removed the towel and turned Dean on his side before taking a blanket and covering his trembling body. He could feel the heat of a fever coming off him and inched closer laying an arm protectively over him. Even with the fever, Dean's body was cold and clammy. Sam positioned himself so his body would keep Dean on his side so he wouldn't aggravate his back injuries. "You've got to come back to me Dee; I know you're in there. Ya gotta let me in bro." Sam whispered to him. "Come back to me please." he begged wiping his forehead with a cloth.

 **spn**

John carried the water and towels to the kitchen, finding the laundry room beside it. He dumped the water and left the towels to wash. He glanced into the bedroom in passing and saw Sam had tucked Dean up against him. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, he headed down to the next room. He left the door open so he could hear if something happened. John was exhausted from the drive and the worry and concern for Dean. He slipped out of his jeans and outer shirt and pulled the covers back on one of the twin beds in that room so he could lie down. He hoped Bobby got there soon or he might be snitching some IV solution and kit to get fluids into Dean. The quietness of the house let him drift into a light sleep as he kept one ear listening for any trouble from the next room.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read my story. Reviews are always welcome. NC**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

The adrenaline high and the rush from all that had happened was waning now and Sam could feel his body telling him it needed rest, it needed to unwind, that he could let go, but with every twitch and moan from his brother brought it all back to him. He felt Dean's damp forehead as he shook under his hand. Sam cooed to him and hummed the song Dean use to sing to him when he was young. He didn't know what else to do for his brother but be patient and keep putting straws of water between his cracked lips being sure he didn't choke as he got him to swallow it. It seemed Dean knew he was safe since he finally stopped struggling so much after about thirty minutes. Sam only hoped he had gotten through to him and could let that much go.

 **spn**

It was early morning and the first rays of a new day were just getting ready to break across the horizon when an ear piercing scream broke the silence in the house. Sam had drifted to sleep a few hours before beside his brother and scrambled from the bed ready to fight whatever had dare attack them. Within seconds John had run into the room, gun ready to use, looking for the threat but only seeing Sam with a knife in one hand ready to fight too. He flipped on the light blinding Sam for a moment. They both looked toward the other side of the bed where sobs and whimpers could be heard coming from the shadows.

"Dean?" Sam questioned stepping around the bed to gaze into the corner searching for his brother.

Dean had plastered himself as tightly into the corner as he could get, his arms wrapped tightly around his head, his body curled up in a ball. Dean ducked his head trying to hide from the light. Sam stepped closer and Dean cringed from him mumbling incoherently, sounding like a wounded, trapped animal. Sam quickly knelt down so he wouldn't look so threatening and tried speaking to him.

"Hey, it's me, Sam." he spoke softly to Dean trying to get in his line of sight. He could see red marks on Dean's arms where he had clawed at them. Dean had an expression like a wild, caged animal waiting to be beaten. "Dean, can you hear me?" Sam continued slipping a little closer knowing better than to reach out to him.

"N-n-n-oo...hu...urt..." he finally got out barely able to talk or put his thoughts together. He looked at Sam without really seeing him. Dean's gaze darted around the room landing on John who had stepped to the edge of the bed where he could see. Dean howled in fright and started striking out wildly not recognizing John or Sam. "Not real!...Not r'al!..." he croaked out his voice cracking and strained.

"Stop it Dean, you're gonna hurt yourself." Sam cried getting a hold of Dean's arm above his wrists to stop him from fighting. He could feel Dean trying to pull away but pulled him into his embrace and held him to his chest. "I got ya bro, hush, no one's gonna hurt ya. I'm real, can't ya feel me?" he cooed to him rocking gently back and forth. "You're safe now Dee, I got ya." he continued whispering in his ear words of encouragement and comfort until he felt him slowly stop fighting even though his body continued to tremble and shiver. "That's it, calm down, I'm here now, I'm not leaving you. Let me in Dee, please."

John looked down at his sons wanting so badly to comfort both of them and take away their pain, but knew it wasn't his place yet. They didn't know him and he didn't know them. He just hoped he would get that chance some day. Sam looked up at him over Dean's head eyeing the gun in his slack hand.

"Anything I can do?" John asked quietly not wanting to upset Dean by coming closer and feeling helpless not knowing how to help.

"I got him." Sam mumbled smoothing his brother's hair and carefully rubbing his neck. His back was starting to hurt with the awkward angle he was sitting holding Dean, but he pushed it aside to care for him. He felt a wetness on his leg where it was up against Dean's. "He may have ripped his stitches loose, probably need to check it."

"Can you get him to the bed?"

"Dean, we need to move to the bed. I need to check your leg, can you do that for me?" Sam asked gently untangling himself from Dean's arms and shifting to help him sit up so he could ease him to his feet. Dean wavered and swayed on unsteady legs barely able to stand as his head hung down on his chest. John moved closer and assisted Sam in getting Dean back on the bed even though Dean tried to stumble away from him. Sam sat beside him as John rummaged around in the kit for the items he needed. Sam had covered Dean with the blanket so he could pull the sweats down to check his leg. He had been right, Dean's leg was bleeding again. Sam looked at the scratches on his arm and saw they were superficial and wouldn't need attention.

"Let me get a wet cloth." John told him seeing the blood on Dean's leg. "Looks like a couple are popped."

"Stay still Dee." Sam told him when Dean tried to pull away and before he fell off the bed. "Your leg's bleeding again, need to stop it." he explained to him holding his hand and turning his face to look at him. "You'll be ok." he assured him. Sam watched John closely as he removed the bloody pad and cleaned the wound so he could re-stitch it. Once he was done and clean dressing was applied, Sam pulled the sweats back up and repositioned the blanket. Dean whined and whimpered, squinting his eyes tightly as he tried to push himself away from Sam. Painful images flitted through his mind making him draw deeper into himself again. "C'mon Dee, you're gonna fall, lay still." Sam told him stopping him from sliding away.

"I'm gonna go start some coffee, want me to bring you a cup?" John asked him as he wiped his hands.

"Yeah, don't think I'll get anymore sleep." Sam sighed moving his pillow so he could lean back against the headboard while keeping contact with his brother. Dean had finally stilled, his head against Sam's hip and butted his body to Sam's long legs. He draped an arm over Dean's shoulder checking his respiration and heartbeat. Both were erratic and much faster than he liked.

"How do you take it?" John asked feeling upset he didn't even know how his sons took their coffee.

"Cream and sugar." Sam said carding his fingers through Dean's hair for comfort. His trembling was still there but seemed to have lessened at the moment. He still didn't know if Dean recognized him yet or not, but hoped maybe by morning he might be more coherent.

 **spn**

John came back in with two cups of coffee placing one on the nightstand within Sam's reach. He pulled a chair over and sat down near the head of the bed. He sipped his coffee and looked at his sons, one comforting the other.

"Sam, would you tell me a little about yourself?" John asked not sure if he would do it or not.

Sam looked over at John warily trying to decide whether to answer him or not. He was his father, even though he didn't know him. What would it hurt to talk to him, he thought.

"I didn't learn that I was adopted until I was thirteen. They were going to tell me when I was older. My adopted parents thought they couldn't have children so they adopted me. I had a good life I guess. They let me try all kinds of things and encouraged me to explore and discover. I read everything I could, played soccer and ran track, I don't know, I guess it was pretty normal life." Sam shrugged. "They were good to me, and they loved me."

John didn't say anything as he tried to image Sam at a younger age doing all those things. It saddened him knowing he had missed all the accomplishments Sam made and seeing him grow up to be the man he was.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you come back for us?" Sam asked boldly staring right into his eyes.

"Because I was a fool and too blind to see what I had waiting for me. I was so hell bent on finding what killed your Mom, I couldn't see past it. I never thought you two..." John started but couldn't continue and looked down at the floor. He had been wanting this moment for so long, but now that he had it, he didn't know what to say. How do you explain to your son why you never came back for him and his brother, why you disappeared for all these years?

"When Dean gets better and if he agrees, I think the three of us should have a long talk." Sam said. "But if Dean says no, then I won't argue. What you did hurt my brother so much more than me and I'll stand by his decision. Just know this, if you have any underlying agendas that might hurt Dean you'll be answering to me, and father or not, I won't hesitate to take you down." he said plainly and matter-of-fact making sure John knew he wasn't joking, he meant business.

"I wouldn't expect nothing less from one of my sons." he said standing up when Dean suddenly cried out in pain and began to struggle against Sam.

"Hey, hey, I'm here." Sam cooed to him scooting down so he could pull him into his arms to stop him from fighting. "You're safe now Dee." Sam mumbled as he began to hum in his ear. That seemed to break through to Dean and he slowly began to calm as he clutched Sam's tee shirt tightly in his fist. "That's it bro, try to rest. It me and I'm real." he tried to assure him. Sam thought Dean must be hallucinating about what happened to him.

"I'll be in the kitchen." John told Sam getting up deciding to leave them alone. "Call me if you need help."

Sam didn't answer as he continued to hum and rub Dean's back carefully and gently. He could feel Dean's erratic breathing and feel his warm breath on his neck as he tried once again to reach out and search for the connection with his brother. He just knew if he could reach him he might be able to guide him back. He worked ever so carefully through barriers and through darkness that he had never seen before. Sam felt something different in him, a force that gave him more strength, as he found the last barrier and with a gentle shove made it through. He saw a dimness ahead of him and moved closer seeing dullness and black swirls running through his brother's soul that should of been shining so bright it would blind you. Sam pulled on his new energy and touched his brother feeling all the mixed emotions and chaos and turmoil and upheaval rolling around so fast and erratically he felt dizzy and disoriented. Sam allowed his energy and light to mix with Dean's trying to bring him back. Before he could do much, he was pushed out hard taking his breath away. Sam pulled in a couple of deep breaths and glanced down at his brother who was panting hard, wondering how he could get through to him. He closed his eyes and worked on slowing his breathing, hoping Dean would feel it and follow suit. It took a while before he felt Dean's breathing change almost matching him own.

 **spn**

A soft flutter of wings and displacement of air was the only sound the angel made as he appeared in the bedroom and looked at the two brothers on the bed. He could feel the oldest pain and suffering from everything he had gone through. He stepped to the bed and started to reach a hand toward Dean when suddenly it was captured in an iron grip as Sam looked boldly and defiantly into his eyes. Castiel stared hard at him wondering how he could see him. He wasn't suppose to be able to do that.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam growled quietly and with a deadly undertone as he sat up in the bed letting Dean slide off his chest to the mattress with a complaining grunt from Dean. "How did you get in here?" he continued pushing the stranger back away from Dean and sliding across him so he could stand. Sam frowned when he realized his face looked familiar to him, but couldn't remember where he'd seen him before.

"How are you seeing me?" the angel questioned in a deep, gravely voice a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm asking the questions here dirt bag." Sam ordered standing so he could be between them and protect Dean.

"I was only trying to help." he answered knowing he could easily break Sam's hold on his arm but didn't. He knew the youngest Winchester could not harm him and he didn't want to harm him.

"How can you help? And why should I trust you, I don't know you."

"I was the one who put the location for your brother in your mind. I was speaking to you."

"Um-m not really following you here." Sam said confusion showing on his face.

"I have been watching over your brother since before his birth." he said looking closer at Sam, cocking his head slightly and pursing his lips. "It seems I left some of my grace behind when I alerted you of Dean's location. It's made you stronger and more perceptive."

"I'm confused, **who are you**?" he asked again, emphasizing the last three words.

"I am an angel of the Lord." he said like it was obvious.

"A...A...What...Angel?...You're joking right?" San sputtered dropping the arm he was holding and staring wide eyed at the angel in disbelief. "I don't believe you. You don't look much like an angel." Sam said eyeing the trench coat and suit and messed up hair. He thought this guy was a nut case and was trying to figure a way to get him away from Dean.

"My true form is the size of your Empire State building and it would burn your eyes from your head to gaze upon me." Castiel said spreading his wings out behind him and letting some of his grace glow freely so Sam could see them.

"Holy crap! I...Wow, I just...Man I never thought about you being real." he said not sure what to think.

"Sam, who you talking to?" John asked from the doorway looking around the empty room and back at Sam who was standing beside the bed.

Sam looked at John and then back to the angel not sure what to say and wondering why he couldn't see the stranger standing in front of him.

"He can't see or hear me." Castiel stated.

"No one, just to Dean." Sam babbled hoping he wasn't acting too conspicuous.

"Is he any better?" John inquired looking down at Dean's prone form on the bed.

"Not really any change."

"Ok. I called Bobby, said he'd be here in about an hour or so. Need to get an IV going and hopefully get some of whatever crap he gave him flushed out of his system."

"Sounds good." Sam said swallowing several times and trying to act normal as he kept glancing back at the angel.

"I'm gonna start some breakfast if you want some." John told him wondering why Sam was acting so strange like he was hiding something. He could of swore he was talking and looking at someone in the room and it wasn't Dean.

"Alright."

"I'll let you know when its ready." John said giving the room one final look before heading back down the hall not sure what to make of Sam's funny behavior.

 **spn**

"Holy crap." Sam muttered staring hard at the man standing in front of him.

"I can help him." he said nodding to Dean. "If you let me, it's your choice."

"Will it hurt? 'Cause he's been through enough pain and doesn't need more."

"No, I can relieve the withdrawals he's having, but I can't completely heal him, someone might notice."

"Alright, I guess." Sam said looking down at Dean's pinched, bruised face, but not moving from his brother's side.

Castiel reached down and laid a hand on Dean's chest allowing his grace to flow into him. Soft bluish light spilled from between his fingers for a moment before disappearing. Sam watched all this in wonder and watched Dean's response as his trembling slowly stopped and he seemed to be resting easier now.

"Thank you." Sam said. "But I gotta ask, if you've been watching my brother all this time, why did you let all that shit happen to him growing up and this now? Why didn't you stop it?"

"I was not allowed to. I had my orders. I may be in trouble with my brothers for what I have done now." he said sadly.

"Do you have a name?"

"Castiel."

"Castiel?" Sam said thinking that was an unusual name. "How 'bout next time you wanna talk, tone it down a notch. About blew my head off telling me Dean's location, I had a mother of headache."

"I apologize for that, I have not had much contact with humans and forget they can't take the power of my true voice. I should go now. Take care of your brother Sam Winchester." Castiel said. "If you need me, pray." he added before vanishing.

Sam blinked and he was gone. He felt the slight breeze and caught the sound of fluttering figuring it was Castiel's wings. He never thought an angel would look so human. Loads of questions popped into this mind that he wanted to ask but didn't get a chance. Sam sat on the bed beside his brother and felt his forehead. It was damp with sweat, but didn't feel hot anymore which was good. Dean seemed to sense his present and slid a hand toward Sam's leg. Sam lay his on top of Dean's and felt him try to take it.

"I'm here, you're going to be ok now." Sam whispered grasping his hand gently. Dean didn't open his eyes but it was like he recognized his brother's voice now and turned his head toward him. "Get some rest, I'll be right here with you." Sam told him touching his shoulder and seeing he didn't cringe away from his touch now. He sat down on the bed beside Dean and mulled over what just happened. He was awake so he couldn't be dreaming and he was sure it wasn't a vision, he had interacted with this Castiel person, well angel, if he was to believe him. But how could he not, those wings and that strange glow were pretty impressive. He had some research to do, that was for sure.

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't leave Dean to suffer that long so what better way to help than to have an angel take away the withdrawal symptoms. Now its going to get interesting since Sam knows about him. Thank you all for staying with me on this story. I hope it's not getting too long. I'm trying to decide where I want to end it in a few chapters or if I want to keep it going for a while longer. What do you guys think? Am I keeping it interesting enough for you to hang around? All reviews are welcome. NC**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to everyone and I hope you are sharing it with friends and family. It may be sad for me, but I will make it through one day at a time, one hour at a time. Hope you enjoy this installment and please review, I love to know your thoughts. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

Sam looked up when he sensed John standing in the doorway waiting to be noticed.

"I scrambled some eggs and made toast and coffee." John told him. "Why don't you go take a break and eat something? I'll sit with him." he offered.

Sam looked at Dean and then back to John. He didn't want to leave Dean, but his stomach growled letting him know it wanted food. He knew he needed to eat, he needed to be strong for Dean. Sam had to be the anchor that pulled Dean back from the dark place he was in, no one else could.

"You'll just be down the hall Sam, go eat. I'll call you if he wakes up." he assured him.

"Alright, but I'll only be gone a few minutes." he said getting up from the bed. "You call me." he stressed to John before finally leaving.

"I will." John assured him pulling the chair back to the side of the bed near the head. He sat down and looked at Dean noticing he wasn't trembling or jerking like before and seemed to be resting easier. He frowned knowing withdrawal didn't go away that fast and wondered if Sam had given him something. He knew it wasn't the syringe he had found because he still had that in case they needed to have it analyzed. Dark, ugly bruises marred the skin that wasn't covered by the blanket making John swallow hard as he fought back the wetness in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked up seeing dull, green eyes staring back at him. "Dean...It's ok, you're safe." he said slowly not daring to move for fear of upsetting him. They had not parted on friendly terms and he didn't know what kind of reaction he would have finding him here alone with him.

Dean moved his head slightly as he looked around the unfamiliar room, searching for something he recognized. Things were fuzzy and his mind still wasn't functioning very well. Every part of his body ached and he could only draw in short, shallow breaths without it hurting. He tried to piece together what had happened to him and why he would be in a strange room with his resurrected father. He looked back at his father again and tried to sit up almost passing out from the pain that raced through his body.

"Hey, hey take it easy." John said reaching out a hand to stop him.

Dean jerked back before he could touch him not able to stop the moan that escaped his lips. John got up and stepped back from the bed before speaking again.

"I'll let Sam know you're awake."

Dean shot him a deadly glare at the mention of his brother's name and a cloud of darkness passed over his face. No matter the pain, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, determined to keep Sam away from John. Before he could maneuver himself off the bed, Sam walked into the room and saw him sitting up.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed rushing to his side to help support him. "How ya feel?" he asked looking him over carefully.

"S'mmy. Are you real?" Dean croaked hoarsely, barely able to talk, a look of relief plastered on his face as he raised a hand to softly grip Sam behind his neck pulling his head forward to touch his own forehead.

Sam didn't move as he let Dean pull him forward until their foreheads touched. He felt a tremor run through Dean, but not like before. This was one of relief and comfort and familiarity. He needed to have this moment to make it real for him. Sam saw tears leaking from his brother's closed eyes and felt them building up in his. He let Dean stay like this for a moment before pulling him tightly into his embrace listening to the soft sobs and feeling the wetness against his neck. Sam began to rock Dean as he mumbled quietly to him assuring him he was safe and this was real.

"I'll go get him some cold water." John said excusing himself from the room. He felt like an intruder and wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't want to leave his sons, but he also didn't know if they wanted him anywhere around them. This was awkward for all of them right now and he hoped Bobby got there soon.

 **spn**

"There's some pain meds in the kit, can you get me a couple?" Sam asked when John came back with the cold water.

"Think that's a good idea since we don't know what he's been given?"

"He should be ok now." Sam interjected knowing his withdrawals were gone.

John didn't want to argue and picked the kit from the floor and dug around until he found the bottle and opened it to shake a couple of pills out in Sam's open hand. He watched Sam coax Dean to open his mouth so he could get the pills inside and put the straw to his lips so he could drink some water to wash them down. Sam mumbled his praise when Dean got them down. He waited to see if he could drink some more before sitting it on the nightstand. He saw Dean could hardly hold his eyes open and knew he needed to rest after what he had been through.

"Before Dean gets too comfortable, think he needs to use the bathroom?" John asked figuring Sam might need a little help.

"Dean, hey bro, think you can pee?" Sam asked him tapping his cheeks to get his attention.

Dean tried to answer but couldn't so he nodded slightly yes. He could feel Sam moving him and tried to help but couldn't do it, it was too much for him. He could feel another set of hands taking his arm and helping him up as he staggered unsteadily toward the bathroom. He could hear the voices but the words were all jumbled together and didn't make any sense to him. He felt a tug on his sweats and being guided to a sitting position on the commode. His chin slumped to his chest and he leaned slightly forward but was stopped before he toppled over. It was hard trying to make his body cooperate but he was finally able to pee a little. Dean sat there for another minute being sure he was done before reaching out with a hand to be helped up. A wet cloth wiped his hands first and then he felt the upward pull on his body. His sweats were tugged upward and he felt the strong arms on either side, supporting him so he could shuffle back into the bedroom.

"Let me straighten the bed, you got him?" Sam asked John before he let go of Dean.

"Yes, go ahead." John said accepting Dean's weight while Sam smoothed out the sheets and straightened the blankets. He was glad Dean wasn't protesting him holding him while Sam did his thing. He knew Dean would be adamantly fighting if he realized what he was doing.

"Ok Dean, easy now, why don't you try laying down now." Sam told Dean as they got him on the bed and helped him lay down. He looked down when Dean caught his shirt sleeve. "Ok." Sam said knowing what he wanted and eased into the bed with Dean, letting him curl up against him. He felt cool now and seemed to need the warmth Sam offered. He pulled a blanket over both of them tucking it as best he could around Dean.

"I'll go watch for Bobby." John whispered knowing he wasn't needed. "Call me if you need anything."

"Ok." Sam mumbled adjusting his pillow and thinking he might actually be able to nap too. He didn't get much sleep last night or since Dean had been kidnapped. He thought all that lost sleep was finally catching up to him.

 **spn**

A knock startled John from his thoughts and he went to the door, checking to see if it was Bobby before opening the door. He stepped back so Bobby could come in with his bags.

"Got here as quick as I could, how's he doing?" Bobby asked sitting one bag in the floor and holding on to the other. "I got the medical supplies you wanted." he said patting the bag.

"He seems better, the withdrawal symptoms seem gone, I'm not sure how, but he needs an IV started to replenish the fluids in his body. They're in the first bedroom." John told him leading him down the hall. He stopped before going into the bedroom and spoke, "We need to talk after you get that IV going, privately."

"Fine." Bobby said looking into the room and seeing the brothers asleep on the bed. He stepped into the room and moved to the side of the bed where he had access to Dean's arm. He frowned seeing the bruising on Dean's body when he lifted the blanket and growled under his breath when he saw the small puncture marks marring the underside of his arm and the random cuts.

Dean jerked his arm from his grasp and stared wildly at him as he tried to get away. Sam was awake instantly and started to swing but John caught his arm before the blow could land. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and recognized Bobby sitting there. John quickly let go of his arm when Dean glared as best he could at him.

"Dean, son, it's Bobby." he spoke to Dean letting him see him before he touched his arm again. "Just wanna get an IV going, get some fluids in you. You'll feel better."

"Bobby?" Dean choked out his voice strained and weak.

"Don't talk son." he said cupping his face for a moment before taking his arm again. "I'm gonna get this started, you just go on back to sleep. You too Sam, you look like shit."

"Thanks Bobby, good to see you too." Sam grunted settling back on his pillow and watching Bobby quickly get the IV going in Dean's arm. He watched John take the solution bag and fix a hanger beside the bed for it. Dean didn't even flinch from the needle being inserted in his arm. Sam felt him relax and seek his body as Bobby taped the line down and leaned back.

"Both of ya go back t' sleep." Bobby told them patting both their arms lovingly before getting up and following John back out of the room.

 **spn**

"Got some coffee in the kitchen." John commented.

"Sounds good." Bobby grunted. "Getting too old for these all night drives."

"Glad you're here." John told him pouring two cups of coffee. He sat them at the small table in the kitchen and sat down across from Bobby.

"Did you do what needed to be done?" Bobby asked knowing he would understand what he was asking.

"Yes, sent him straight to hell, but just to be sure I salted and burned the body." John growled out before sipping his coffee. "Didn't wanna take the chance we'd have to deal with a vengeful spirit."

"Good, now tell me."

"It was bad..." John started staring deeply into his cup. "Dean's not been able to talk yet, so I don't know everything. He drugged him...Beaten...Stabbed...He ripped a fingernail off...He...He had him tied to a bed and whipped him with a belt and he was going...God Bobby, if we had been five minutes later..." John told him trying to keep his emotions in check. "I don't wanna think what that bastard would of done to him." John told him his voice getting rough and gritty. He wiped a hand down his face before continuing. "The withdrawals were bad, real bad, but something happened before you got here and its like they're gone. I can't explain it, but I think Sam knows something about it. I'm just glad he's doing better now."

"Do you know who the bastard was?"

"Never seen him before, but with my spotty memory I might not remember."

"It's over now and we got him back. That's what counts. He's got Sam, he'll take care of him, he'll heal."

"I've never seen such devotion those two have for each other." he said shaking his head gently.

"Been like that since they found each other. Dean, that boy never lost hope of finding his brother, even after all he went through. Those two...They're strong and the bond they have is unbreakable."

"I couldn't be more proud of the men they have become. I just hope I'll be able to tell them that." John said as sadness crept into his voice.

"It can still happen, have patience."

"I'm gonna go into town to pick up a few supplies. Don't wanna use up your friend's things." John said getting up to put his cup in the sink.

"Alright, Walt said to use what we wanted. He won't be back for another few weeks."

"Anything you need?"

"Naw, pick up some bland food for Dean, no telling how long its been since he really ate."

"Was going to. If you think of anything call me, I shouldn't be too long."

"John." Bobby called to him making him stop and look back at the older hunter. "You are coming back?"

John looked down at the floor, not able to meet his eyes. It did cross his mind now that Dean was safe, to head back to Sioux Falls, drop the car off and leave. He was embarrassed that Bobby saw right through him and didn't know what to say.

"Don't go do somethin' stupid John, they might not know it yet, but I think them boys need you." he said trying to not let those words stab him in the heart.

"You're a good man Bobby, I'm glad the boys found you. You've been a father to them and I could never replace that and I never would try." he said heading on out the door without really answering his question about leaving.

 **spn**

Sam could feel the even breathing coming from Dean as he slept tucked into his side. He still wasn't sure what the angel had done to him, but at least he wasn't trembling or clawing at his skin and his fever broke. Sam lightly dozed as he listened for any distress from Dean. He reached out to Dean needing to know he was healing. It didn't take him long to feel his brother's essence and could already tell it was slightly stronger. He surrounded him with his energy letting it pull the darkness from his soul so he could shine bright again. Sam knew his brother needed to heal physically, but he also needed to heal mentally. A plan started forming in Sam's mind, knowing Dean was going to need some alone time, just the two of them and knew the cabin was the best place to go. He decided when Dean could travel they would go there for a while to let Dean come to terms with everything and then they would deal with their father. That is if he decided to hang around. He left once, he could leave again now that Dean was safe. He kind of hoped John would stay, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to get to know him, if nothing else, to satisfy his curiosity.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The sun had traveled across the sky and was starting its decent to bring another evening to the land. Dean began to stir slightly as he tried to get his heavy, sleep laden eyes open. Every part of his body hurt no matter how carefully he tried to move. He couldn't stop the groan from slipping by his chapped, cracked lips and wouldn't even think of moving, but nature was calling and he couldn't wait. As he shifted a leg and moved his arm, he felt the sudden movement of a body beside him causing him to tense and tremble with the thoughts of being hurt again.

"Dee, what ya need?" Sam grumbled shifting his body slightly so he could see his brother's face.

"Bathroom." he croaked out his throat still raw and very sore. He relaxed at the sound of his brother's voice knowing it hadn't been a dream and he was safe. He had been saved, it had happened, the nightmare was over.

"Just a sec, let me get the line and Bobby." Sam told him as he shook himself awake enough to know what was going on. He went to the door and called down the hall for Bobby. Sam was unhooking the IV when Bobby stuck his head in.

"You need somethin' Sam?" Bobby asked looking into the room and seeing Dean sitting on the side of the bed barely able to hold himself up.

"Did you bring Dean some clothes?" Sam asked looking past him but not seeing anyone else.

"Yep, his bag's in the living room."

"He needs to take a leak and I wanted to see if he could at least rinse off and change the bandage on his leg." Sam told him walking back to Dean. "Can you help me get him in there?" he asked but his eyes asked something else.

"Sure son." Bobby said heading for the bed to stand on one side of Dean. "Supply run." he said quietly to Sam before turning his attention to Dean. "You ready to get up Dean? Just move slowly and take yer time."

"Wha.." Dean slurred trying to hold his too heavy head up. He tried to reach for Bobby but missed and Bobby caught his arm and held it.

"Dean, we're going to the bathroom, you ready?" Sam asked him as he slid his arm under Dean's and around his back trying to be careful of his injuries but heard Dean groan in pain anyway. "Bobby if you'll get the other side."

Bobby and Sam eased Dean to a standing position as he teetered between them. Sam grabbed his sweats as they slipped down before they fell around his ankles. Bobby frowned when he saw the extent of his back injuries and clenched his jaw to keep from cussing out loud.

"Can you take a step?" Sam asked him snapping his fingers in front of Dean's face to get his attention. "C'mon bro, little steps." Sam encouraged as Dean slid his feet across the floor. "That's it Dee, it's just across the hall here, only a few more steps. I'll get ya some good pain meds after we're done, hopefully it'll help ease the discomfort."

 **spn**

It seemed to take forever to travel the short distance to the bathroom, but they finally got Dean in there. Sam got him in front of the commode and held him up while he let the sweats fall around his ankles. He kept his eyes adverted while he waited for Dean to pee. Bobby stood by the door waiting to help him back to bed.

"Will you get the first aid kit and some sleep clothes for Dean?" Sam asked listening for Dean to finish.

"Sure Sam, think he can drink something?"

"Maybe, only make it clear." he answered Bobby.

Sam pulled a towel from the rack that was big enough to wrap around Dean's waist and cinched it at his waist before moving him enough to flush the commode. He frowned when he saw the reddish color in the water knowing that meant he was passing blood in his urine. He was sure it was from the hits he took to the kidneys and made a mental note to check with Bobby.

"Dean, think you can maybe stand in the shower for a minute? The hot water might ease some of your aches an' maybe you'll feel better." Sam asked wanting to wash away any traces of that monster from his brother's body.

"'K." he mumbled trying to keep Sam in focus and understand the words he was saying. He tried to raise a hand to his face but couldn't get it up without sharp, stabbing pain running down from his shoulders to the tips of his fingers. He didn't understand why they hurt so much since part of what happened to him was lost in his mind.

"Hey, let me do the work." Sam fussed at him as he turned on the water to adjust the temperature. He grabbed a wash cloth and wet it so he could gently wipe his brother's eyes, cleaning the crud from them. He wiped down each cheek and across his cracked lips, grimacing by the swelling and bruising coming up on them.

"Here ya go." Bobby said laying clothes and the kit on the counter. "Here son, try sipping a little of this." he told him placing a straw to his lips. He held the glass as Dean pulled in the clear liquid and tried to swallow. Bobby watched him frown and grimace finally getting it down. "I can fix ya some honey and lemon for yer throat if ya want."

"S're." he rasped just loud enough to hear.

"Ok, Dean, let's get ya in the shower." Sam told him as he guided Dean to the tub glad it had doors and not a curtain. "There's bars to hold, you just have to stand there for a moment, I'll give ya a quick wash and get some clean clothes on ya then back to bed."

Dean was too out of it to protest so Bobby knew it was bad. No way would Dean let his brother bathe him any other time. It still amazed him how patient Sam was with Dean, not rushing him or complaining about any of this. He stepped back when he saw Sam had it under control.

Sam opened the doors, tugged the towel off and helped him step in and under the warm spray. Dean sucked in a sharp breath as the warm water hit all his injuries making them burn and throb. He grunted and hissed concentrating on staying on his feet and not passing out.

"Sorry Dee, I know it hurts, I'll hurry." Sam apologized seeing the pain in his eyes and on his face. He placed Dean's hands on the bars so he could hold on and quickly soaped a cloth so he could carefully wash him. He hurriedly ran the soapy cloth over his brother's body washing the sweat and whatever else was left that the sponge bath didn't get. He quickly shampooed his hair and pulled the shower head down and held it to rinse Dean's body and head before turning off the water and picking the towel back up putting that one around Dean's waist once again. He pulled another down to use for drying Dean's body, patting his chest and back gently before running the towel over his head to remove the water dripping from his hair. "Dee, let's move to the commode and you can sit down." Sam explained as he gripped an arm helping him out of the shower.

"I got ya." Bobby told him reaching for his other arm to steady him.

They got him to the commode and seated much to Dean's relief. He was breathing heavily from the exertion but had to admit, he did feel a little better. He sat still as Sam took off the wet pad on his leg and examined the stitches. Bobby washed his hands good, then picked up the antibiotic ointment so he could apply it to the cuts and pricks marking his body. He removed any loose steri strips, checking that the wounds were healing. The hot water seemed to bring out all the bruises that crisscrossed his body showing just how much damage Dean had sustained.

"Still looks good." Sam said putting a fresh pad over the wound and taping it down. "How ya feeling?"

"Weak." Dean managed to get out coughing lightly to clear his throat. "Sore."

"I know. You just need to take it easy and let yourself heal, it's gonna take more than a few days to recover from this."

"Feel...Helpless..." Dean pouted not liking how weak he was feeling. If he had to stand up and take two steps he would probably be face planting on the floor.

"You're lucky to be alive son. Your body took a bad beating and whatever drug he was pumping into you could of killed you." Bobby told him as he finished putting ointment on him. "You just concentrate on getting better. Here, take these, they'll help." Bobby said picking up the pill bottle and shaking two out for Dean. He placed them to his lips waiting for him to take them before offering more Sprite to him. He waited as Dean worked on getting them down and let him have more. It seemed the IV solution was helping and if he was able to keep fluids down he wouldn't need it much longer.

"Bobby stay with him so I can change the sheets on the bed." Sam told Bobby before stepping from the room.

"Dean, do you know who took you?" Bobby asked quietly not wanting to upset him but wanting to know in case there were others out there that might seek revenge.

"Hank." Dean mumbled as he closed his eyes barely able sit up.

"What 'bout Hank Dean?"

"K'ws..." Dean slurred as he tipped forward and would have ended up in the floor if Bobby hadn't caught him. "Sam, you 'bout done?" he called keeping Dean's body upright.

"Just a minute." Sam called back before hurrying back into the bathroom.

"May need to carry him." Bobby explained as he kept Dean from falling.

"Ok, grab my arm behind his back and we'll slip our other one under his legs." Sam instructed watching as Bobby did as ask. They lifted Dean from the commode and carried him back to the bedroom, sitting him on the bed. "I got him now." Sam nodded easing Dean's upper body down and reaching to put his legs up on the bed. "Can you grab his sweats?"

"Sure thing Sam." Bobby said stepping next door and scooping up the clothes. He laid them on the bed and stepped back.

Sam shook out Dean's sweats and slipped them over his feet and pulled them up his legs and under the towel letting them rest on his hips. Once he removed the towel, he adjusted them making sure they weren't twisted or binding on him. He left the shirt off for now not wanting to disturb Dean anymore than he had to. Sam pulled a sheet and blanket up over Dean's still body, tucking it in slightly then brushed a hand through his hair. Sam attached the IV line back to the needle in Dean's arm starting the drip again before turning to Bobby.

"He'll be ok for a while. Shower took a lot out of him." Sam sighed looking down at his brother. He wiped a hand over his face realizing how tired he was.

"You need to eat. C'mon let's see what Walt has in the kitchen." Bobby told Sam noticing he looked as exhausted as his brother and his hands were trembling slightly.

 **spn**

"Is he coming back?" Sam asked as they walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"I asked him the same question. Didn't really get an answer."

"I know you knew about him, otherwise he wouldn't be anywhere near us. Wanna tell me about him?"

"Don't think that's my place Sam, just know if I though he was dangerous or wanted to hurt you two, he wouldn't be walking around breathing." Bobby assured him.

Sam half smiled at his comment and they both looked up when a door opened at the front of the house. Sam held his breath, his fingers itching to have a gun. John walked in the room carrying bags in both hands but stopped when he saw Sam sitting at the table. He didn't say anything as he sat the bags on the counter and began to unpack them.

"Picked up some chicken for dinner." he said sitting the box and a bag on the table before going back to putting what he bought away in the fridge and stacking the other things on the counter.

"Thanks." Bobby said when he saw Sam wasn't going to say anything. "I'll get plates."

Bobby sat three plates around the table with silverware in each one. He opened the box for the chicken and looked in the bag seeing containers with sides. After sitting them out in the middle of the table, he poured himself a cup of coffee and got a bottle of water from the fridge for Sam. Sam had not made a move to take any of the food and kept his eyes diverted from his father.

"You need to eat somethin' Sam. Quit being an idjit an' get ya somethin'." Bobby scolded him as he sat down beside him. He picked up the mashed potatoes and spooned out some onto Sam's plate without asking and scooted them to John who had sat down across from Sam. He put a spoon of gravy over the potatoes and forked a piece of chicken onto the plate. "Now eat and don't give me no lip."

Sam looked down at his plate and felt his stomach rumble from the smell. He bit his lower lip trying to decide what to do. Bobby tapped Sam's plate with his fork to get his attention and Sam knew he better do as told. He slowly picked up his own fork and got a small bite of potatoes putting it in his mouth. He never took his eyes off his plate but he could feel the eyes of the other two on him as he automatically ate some food. He knew Bobby wasn't one to disobey when he told you to do something. Both Dean and him had felt his wrath and respected him for his guidance. This couldn't be any more awkward than it was right now. Sam felt like he should say something but had no idea where to start. John may be his true father, but he never knew the man; he was a complete stranger to him. He also didn't think he should do anything without Dean's approval and involvement.

"How's Dean?" John asked breaking the silence in the room.

When Sam didn't answer, Bobby replied.

"Got him up earlier, even managed to give him a brief shower 'fore he passed out on us."

"Is he ok?" John questioned an edge of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, we got him back in bed and got the IV going again. His body's gone through so much, it needs time to adjust and for him to get his strength back."

"I'm done, gonna check Dean." Sam mumbled sliding his chair back and taking his plate to the sink without a backwards glance. He couldn't take the tension in the room any longer and scooted from the room before they could say anything. He didn't eat much, but it was enough to make him feel some better. He wanted to get back to Dean and see how he was doing.

"He didn't eat much." John commented taking another bite.

"Yeah I saw."

"Should I maybe fix Dean something?"

"You can try, he's gonna need to start eating to get his strength back."

John got up to heat some broth for Dean. He'd take a tray to them and put a couple of rolls on it for Sam. He really was going to leave and head back to Sioux Falls, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he couldn't abandon his sons again. He knew if he did, there would not be another chance for him with them. He had thought that maybe they would be better off without him, but somewhere in the back of his mind there was a memory he couldn't quite grasp that was telling him not to leave. There was a danger out there that he had to destroy to keep his boys safe. No, he had to stay and see this through no matter how painful it might be for him. He had to put his boys first and protect them with his life if it came down to it. He wasn't going to abandon them ever again, unless they asked him to leave. He guessed he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

* * *

 **A/N: Dean's on the mend and John decided to hang around. Thank you for the reviews and thoughts. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and would love to hear from you, please review. NC**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Thought I would post another chapter as a thank you for all who are reading the story. Hope you enjoy, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

Sam turned on a small lamp by the bed as the day gave way to dusk and darkness crept in. He sat down beside Dean and placed a gentle hand on his forehead checking for a fever. Sam smiled when Dean opened his eyes a slit and looked toward him.

"Hey Dee." Sam said smiling down at him. "How ya feel?"

"Thirsty." he whispered trying to swallow.

"Ok, take small sips." Sam instructed picking up the bottled water and holding the straw to Dean's parted lips.

Dean greedily sucked the water into his mouth letting it moisten it before carefully working his throat muscles to swallow it, letting it wet his raw, sore throat. He relished the wetness and pulled more into his mouth to swallow.

"Easy, don't wanna get sick." Sam cautioned him pulling the bottle away for a moment. "Think maybe you can stomach a little broth?"

"Ok." Dean nodded his attention going to the door when someone stepped into the room. Dean bristled when he saw his father standing just inside the doorway holding at tray.

Sam looked over his shoulder to see what had gotten Dean's attention and saw his father standing there.

"I brought some broth and crackers for Dean." John said sitting the tray on the dresser by the door. "And a couple of rolls for you Sam. You didn't eat much earlier." he continued before backing out and heading back down the hall not waiting for either of them to say anything.

Sam sat there for a moment before moving. He helped Dean shift higher in the bed and adjusted the pillows before getting the tray and sitting it across his lap. The broth was in a cup with a straw in it and there were half a dozen crackers laying beside it and a couple of rolls on a napkin. He had also brought a partly filled glass of Sprite for Dean and bottle of water for Sam.

"If you keep this down, we should be able to remove the IV." Sam told Dean helping him grasp the cup. He saw Dean grunt as he tried to raise the cup to capture the straw. "Let me help." Sam said taking the cup and holding it for him. He saw Dean make a pouty face and said, "Get over it, I'm helping." he huffed giving him a bitch face. "Here try a bite of cracker." he offered breaking one in to and holding it for him to bite. Dean gave him one of his own bitch faces but took a bite of the offered cracker.

"What's he doin' here." Dean asked as he chewed and worked on swallowing it.

"He saved your life." Sam told him offering him the Sprite. "Time for some more pain meds." he said shaking two from the bottle and holding them to his lips. Dean pinched his lips together madly, hating being treated like an invalid. "Don't make me get Bobby." Sam warned him when he saw that stubborn look on his face. Dean looked at Sam and frowned, shooting daggers at him but opening his lips enough to let Sam push the pills into his mouth. He accepted the Sprite and washed the pills down before leaning back against the pillows and closing his eyes already wore out. "Think ya can eat a little more?"

Dean rolled his head and opened his eyes in slits to look at his brother's best puppy dog face begging him with his eyes. Not able to deny him when he looked like that, Dean motioned for the broth again and sipped a little more of it getting a warm smile from Sam that made it worth it. Sam picked up one of the rolls and tore off a bite savoring the taste of melted butter on it. It actually was pretty good and he was still a little hungry.

 **spn**

"Ok, don't wanna push it, you did good." Sam decided sitting the almost empty cup back on the tray and moving it from Dean's lap. "You wanna lay back down or sit up for a bit?"

"You comin' back?" he asked his brother trying to act nonchalant about it not wanting Sam to see his uneasiness.

"Yeah, let me take this to the kitchen. You wanna use the bathroom again before settling down for the night?"

"Probably." Dean said moving his body a little and noting the aches and soreness throughout, noticing it was some better. He waited until Sam left the room to slide to the end of the bed and get his legs off sitting there for a moment as dizziness made the room spin. He took a couple of deep breaths before trying to slowly stand up, wanting to see if his legs would support him. He felt the stitches pull a little as he put weight on that leg. He swayed as the room tilted sideway and he heard his brother's voice yell at him from far away.

"Damnit Dean!" Sam growled at him as he caught him before he fell to the floor. "You wanna break something too? You know that would put ya in the hospital."

Dean felt his stomach churn and he fought to keep what little he ate down. He gurgled slightly when a soft burp popped out.

"Don't puke on me!" Sam warned him as he got him seated back on the bed. "Sit here a minute." Sam told him noticing his pale, sweaty face. "That was really stupid, you know that right?"

Dean drew in a few breaths as deep as he could without it being painful. He let his head hang down for a few minutes as the spinning started to subside. He could feel Sam rubbing his shoulders and neck trying to keep him anchored here and not drift away. Dean concentrated on pushing the lightheadedness away. He sucked at being injured or a patient and about the only one who could control him when he got in one of his bitchy moods was Sam.

"You are not to do that again, got me?" Sam fussed at him as he put a hand on his chest and checked his breathing.

"I'm fine." he got out just above a whisper.

Sam couldn't do anything but laugh at him and shake his head in disbelief.

"You are such a dumb ass Dean." he chuckled sighing. "Like I would believe that, you do know who you're talking to don't you?"

"Bite me." Dean muttered.

"Now, you wanna try this again?" Sam asked when he saw some color coming back into Dean's face. "Easy does it." he cautioned him as Dean stood up again leaning heavily on Sam. Sam took his brother's weight and let him set the pace as they moved slowly toward the bathroom, one step at a time. Sam got him to the commode and turned to give him privacy while he still supported him.

"Done." Dean said a few minutes later, sighing in relief.

"You still feeling ok?" Sam asked helping him pull his sweats up and shifting him to the counter to wash his hands. He wet a cloth and wiped Dean's face before steering him back toward the bedroom. Dean stumbled once and Sam caught him getting him to the bed and sitting down. "Do you want some heat or ice on your shoulders?" Sam asked him once he was settled.

"Think meds kickin' in." he said feeling a heaviness clouding his mind.

"Ok then, let's get you lying down so you can rest." Sam told him helping him lay back and swing his legs on the bed. "You'll feel better in the morning after a good night's rest." Sam commented pulling the covers up over his body. "Rest now." he whispered as Dean closed his eyes. "I'm glad you're back bro."

 **spn**

"Yer brother resting?" Bobby asked when Sam came back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's getting better, staring to be a pain in the ass." Sam huffed pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Sounds 'bout right."

"Where's...John?" he asked looking around.

"Went outside for some fresh air."

"Bobby, what's your opinion of him? Is he being sincere?" Sam questioned.

"I can read people pretty good, so I'd have to say I think so. Hell, I was ready to put a bullet in him myself. He knows if he was to hurt you boys, I'd kill him without a second thought."

Sam thought about what he said rolling it around in his mind as he sipped his coffee. His brain was going over all he knew about his father and how he acted around him and Dean. He thought about how gentle and caring John had been after they rescued Dean.

"Can you listen for Dean?" Sam asked getting up.

"Ok, what you thinking of doing?" Bobby questioned.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Sam said determination in his voice. "Might as well start getting to know him. I have some questions he can answer."

 **spn**

Bobby watched Sam go out the back door in search of his father. He hoped Sam would get the answers he needed and just maybe Dean would listen to him and release some of that build up anger he had in him. He was worried about him. Bobby pulled out his cell and called Hank wanting to see if he could shed some light on what Dean meant.

"Hello Bobby, any news?" Hank asked worry in his voice.

"We found him. He'll be ok with a little time."

"Oh thank God! That's so good to hear."

"Hank, Dean said something strange about his kidnapper, that you knew him?"

"Me? How would I know him?"

"Didn't you tell me you were attacked at the bar?"

"Yes, a guy attacked me and tried to rape Dean. Dean got the best of him and beat him up real good, almost killed him. Cops said he went to jail. Never heard anything else about him after that."

"Got a name for the guy?"

"Never asked, but it would be in the police report. You want me to check it out? I still got friends on the force who come by the bar."

"Thanks, but I'll check it out. Should be able to find it, if not I'll get back to you."

"Keep me posted on Dean's condition. Tell him when he's better, him and his brother need to stop by to see me. It's been a while."

"I will, you take care." Bobby said. He was getting a funny feeling that guy had something to do with Dean's kidnapping. He'd have Sam get into the police data base and find the report. He looked toward the bedroom and then toward the back door wondering how this night was going to turn out. He hoped maybe Sam would have an open mind with their Dad and Dean might meet them halfway.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: The next two chapters were hard to write because I wanted to make them believable and have the guys stay in character in the world I have created. It took me weeks of fussing over how to do this, writing and rewriting them. I hope I have done them justice and haven't disappointed you. I know there's a lot Sam wanted to know but it didn't seem right to have John tell him too much without Dean being there. Dean has to have his turn with John first. Thank you to all for continuing to read my story and your interest. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

Sam stepped out onto a back deck and looked around. There was a full moon shining down tonight bathing the landscape in shadows and light, giving it an eerie, almost mystical feel. He quickly scanned the surrounding area and zeroed in on his father who was sitting in a chair out at the edge of the yard seemingly studying the stars. He watched him for a moment, still trying to decide if he was doing the right thing or not. He knew Dean wouldn't want him to do this, but John was his father too and wanted to size him up and get a feel for him. Sam moved with the silence of a ghost and the stealth of an experienced hunter as he closed the distance between them. He stopped about four feet from John waiting for him to notice.

"Damn, you're as good as Bobby says." John said when he finally sensed being watched and turned to see Sam standing nearby. Sam had not made a sound when he approached him. "I didn't even hear you."

"I was taught by the best." Sam shrugged not moving from where he was standing as he watched his father in the moonlight. He didn't seem threatening to him, on the contrary, he seemed pretty normal.

"I take it that was by your brother. Did he also teach you those hand signals?"

"Yes, he wouldn't let me near a hunt until I was as good as he was. He was one tough teacher, but I knew it was for my own good. No one can have his back better than me. That's why we make such a good team. We know what the other's thinking."

"Wanna sit?" John asked afraid to move too fast for fear of scaring him off. This was the first real conversation he had had with Sam since Dean went missing and Sam came to him for help. He knew Sam felt uncomfortable around him and didn't need three guesses to know why. He was a stranger to his own son.

Sam shuffled back and forth for a second before finally moving to an empty chair and sitting down. He looked out across the open field toward the edge of the forest catching a slight movement before a deer stepped from the trees. It slowly scanned the area searching for any threat before taking a couple of steps forward to graze on the tender grass. Sam knew how the deer felt about moving cautiously and checking for any danger before pausing to eat. He felt as skittish as the buck sitting here beside his father.

"I noticed he used some signals I didn't know."

"He created them, our way of communicating where no one else could understand." Sam said with pride in his voice for his brother.

"Sounds like he's still really smart. He sure was when he was young. You only had to show him something once and he remembered it."

"You know he blames you for not coming back and for what happened to him." Sam stated in an even tone with no fear in his voice.

"I can't blame him, but he can't hate me as much as I hate myself. I'm going to have to carry that guilt with me for the rest of my life. I'll never be able to forgive myself." he said quietly hanging his head in shame.

"Dean never told me anything about you, only that you were dead." Sam noted. "Or at least that's what he thought."

"Guess I never gave him much reason to remember me." John replied. When Sam didn't say anything else, he spoke again. "You look so much like your mother, you have her smile."

"What was she like?" Sam asked quietly. "I don't even know what she looked like."

"Your mother...She would light up a room when she entered it." John started a smile crossing his face as he remembered his wife, Sam's mother. "She was caring, kind, strong, beautiful and she loved you boys so much. When Dean was born, we were so afraid of doing something wrong. He was so small...Then you came alone and we couldn't of been happier. You were such a good baby; Dean made it his job to take care of you. You and Dean were named after Mary's parents, Samuel and Deanna. Your Mom was the love of my life and when she died...A part of me died right along with her. I...I guess...I guess I lost it." John told him looking out at the night sky trying not to let his emotions take over. It was still hard to think about his wife and how he let her down by not taking care of their boys.

"I need to know...Did that monster...Was Dean..." Sam tried to ask but not able to put it into words his question. He didn't think it would be this hard to ask, but it was.

"As far as I could tell, no. We got there in time to stop him." John answered knowing what Sam was trying to ask but couldn't.

Sam let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and stared at his clenched hands. At least Dean didn't have to suffer through that again. What was done to him was bad enough but to be subjected to that horrific act again might have broke him so bad that even Sam wouldn't of been able to bring him back.

"You ok Sam?" John asked him softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said shaking himself from his thoughts. "Why after all this time did you decide to find us?"

"It's a long and complicated story I hoped to tell Dean and you at the same time. That is if Dean will agree to that. Then afterwards if you want me to leave, I will, no argument. It would be your decision, not mine. I only wanna get to know you and Dean and the young men you've become, nothing more." he replied.

Sam frowned worrying his lower lip with his teeth as he thought about what John said. That answer was not what he expected, but in all honesty he wasn't sure what he expected him to say. John seemed sincere and didn't seem to be trying to hide anything from him. One thing Sam was very good at was telling when someone was lying and he didn't get that feeling with John. There were many more questions Sam wanted to ask, but decided Dean needed to be here for them. He was at least satisfied John didn't mean them any harm.

"Getting a little chilly out here, wanna head inside?" John asked him when Sam didn't act like he was going to talk anymore.

"I guess, I should check on Dean anyway." Sam said getting up from the chair and looking out across the field one more time at the deer that froze when he got up and bolted back into the woods as he turned to head back inside. Yep, know how you feel, Sam thought, but he wasn't going to run anymore. He would talk to Dean when he was a little better and see if he could sway him to at least hear their father out.

 **spn**

The back door opened and Bobby watched Sam come inside followed by John. He looked between both of them not seeing any anger or distress on either of their faces. He didn't know what they talked about, but it didn't seem to upset either of them. He was about to say something when wails and hoarse screams echoed up the hall from the bedroom.

"Dean!" Sam cried making a dash for the bedroom with John and Bobby close behind him. Sam rushed into the room to find Dean in a full blown panic attack as he fought with an imaginary enemy. "Dean, hey man...Its ok I'm here." Sam told him getting in bed with him and grabbing his arms to stop him from lashing out. "You're ok Dean, calm down." Sam begged getting in his line of sight trying to break him out of the trance he was in. "C'mon, gotta slow your breathing down, in and out." he encouraged taking Dean's hand and putting it on his chest and placing his hand on Dean's chest. "Breath with me, in and out." Sam showed him as he took slow breaths watching Dean's wild eyes lock on his and began to copy him. "That's it bro, doing good, in and out." Sam continued in a soft voice as Dean began to calm, never taking his fearful eyes off Sam. Sam felt his breathing even out and start to match his as the panic attack subsided.

"S'my." Dean hoarse voice whispered.

"Right here Dee."

"Saw him." Dean told him a look of terror on his face as he looked past Sam for an intruder.

"There's no one here but us Dean. That bastard's dead, he won't be hurting anyone ever again." Sam assured him trying to comfort him. "You were probably having a dream is all. How 'bout some water and you settle back down?"

"St-stay?" Dean asked in a trembling voice.

"Of course." Sam replied giving him some water. "He's ok now." Sam said over his shoulder to Bobby and John. "I'll stay with him."

"Call if you need anything. I'm heading for bed." Bobby told him turning and waiting for John to leave the room first. He knew Sam could take care of his brother without their help.

"Guess I will too." John agreed. "I'm here too if you need help." he added before stepping from the room. "There's twin beds in the room I'm using."

"Fine with me." Bobby shrugged following him next door.

 **spn**

"Here, let me untangle these blankets." Sam commented when he saw how the covers were twisted around his body. "You ok now Dee?" he asked spreading the covers back over Dean's body.

"Yeah." he mumbled watching his brother through slit lids.

"Need to go change and I'll be right back." Sam told him picking his sleep clothes up. He headed across the hall to the bathroom shutting the door most of the way but leaving it cracked so he could hear Dean. After changing clothes and brushing his teeth, he turned around and whispered, "Umm-m Castiel I'm praying for you...Hope I'm doing this..." he started and jumped when the angel appeared right beside him.

"Yes Sam?" Castiel asked looking innocently at him.

"Sh-sh not so loud." Sam hissed looking toward the door hoping no one heard him. "We have to be quite so no one else will hear."

"No one else can see or hear me unless I want them to. You're the only one who can see past my shield."

"Oh ok, not creepy at all. Can you stop Dean from having bad dreams?"

"Of course. I can shut his mind down and send him to a place he feels safe."

"Could ya do that so he can rest? It'll help him heal faster if he can get some sleep without the bad dreams sending him into panic attacks."

"I will." Castiel said disappearing from the bathroom.

Sam grunted madly and headed for the bedroom almost bowling Bobby over who was standing outside the door.

"Sorry." Sam apologized dancing around him and scooting into the bedroom.

"It's ok." Bobby replied looking in the bathroom and back at Sam wondering who he was talking to. He might be getting old, but his hearing was excellent and he knew Sam had been talking to someone in the bathroom and he didn't think it was himself. Something was up with that boy and he wasn't sure what it could be.

 **spn**

Sam skidded to a stop when he saw Castiel standing by the bed with two fingers pressed against Dean's forehead for a moment before turning to him.

"He should sleep until morning with no dreams of his abduction."

"Thank you."

"I am pleased to help. Do you need assistance too?" he asked stepping toward him.

"No, no I'm good." Sam said backing up slightly away from him with his hands up to stop him.

"I will leave now then." Castiel stated vanishing before Sam could say anything else.

"Never gonna get use to that." he mumbled to himself getting in bed beside his brother. He felt his brother's forehead and arm being sure he was warm enough before settling down next to him. He really needed to do some research on angels, Sam thought as he lay there letting his mind shut down so he could relax and sleep. He felt Dean shift closer and moved his hand to lay it on Dean's arm feeling the need for the contact to assure him Dean was ok and for Dean to know he was there. He could hear the soft sounds of Dean's slow breathing letting him know he was sleeping peacefully now.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Thank you so much for such kind words for the previous chapter and that it was received so well. I hope you will feel the emotions that I have tried to bring out in each of them and it moves you like it did me when I wrote this chapter. My deepest thanks for all who are reading this story and like the universe that I have created. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 54**

Movement and shifting of the mattress brought Sam awake and looking around for the reason. He saw Dean was sitting up on the edge of the bed with his back to him. Sam took the time to inspect his back seeing the welts were about gone and only a couple of thin scabbed lines were left in a couple of places. The bruising was slowly changing colors and he looked like a rainbow splashed canvas. The other scars didn't seem as prominent anymore, especially when he got a tan on his back.

"How ya feeling?" Sam asked him getting his attention.

"I've haven't stood up yet." Dean said as he shut his eyes so the room would stop spinning.

"I thought maybe when you were able we'd head over to the cabin for a while. Give you some time to recup and all."

" **He** still here?" Dean asked in a dull tone not wanting to say his name.

"Yes." Sam answered. "And I know who **he** is Dean and why you didn't tell me. I know you were trying to protect me and I'm grateful, but Dee...I could of handled it. You didn't have to hide it from me. He's our father and we do this together." he said softly.

Sam saw Dean's shoulders stiffen and tense with that knowledge but he didn't say anything. When Sam realized Dean wasn't going to acknowledge that, he changed the subject knowing now wasn't the time for this conservation.

"Let me check your shoulders and I'll help you get a shirt on." Sam sighed scooting up behind him and gently began to prop one of Dean's shoulders with his fingers. Dean let him move his shoulder slowly around in a circle wincing and grunting softly when he found the tender spots.

"Sorry, sorry." Sam apologized as he massaged the spots carefully loosening up the tight tendons and ligaments. "Maybe this'll help with your range of motion. At least it doesn't feel like there's any damage done." Sam told him moving to the other shoulder to work on it. "I think we can take the IV out now too." he decided moving to remove it from Dean's arm. After he was finished, Sam grabbed Dean's tee shirt and helped him get it on. "Wanna try walking to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, need to get things working right again and get the stiffness worked out of my body." Dean replied letting Sam help him stand and get his balance. Once he was sure the dizziness was gone, he stepped gingerly toward the door with Sam hovering beside him in case he stumbled. Taking small steps, he was able to make into the bathroom on his own. Sam stepped back out and let him have some privacy but kept the door partly open so he could hear him.

"Let me use it and we'll see about getting some breakfast." Sam told him swapping places with Dean and closing the bathroom door.

 **spn**

Not waiting on Sam to come out, Dean used the wall to help support him as he headed down the hall, letting his nose lead him to the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway when he saw John at the stove cooking. John caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned seeing Dean standing there.

"Thought I'd start some breakfast." John said nodding to the stove. "I made some oatmeal and toast, thought it would be easy on your stomach."

Dean stared at him as a mixture of emotions coursed through him. He wasn't sure what to do or say as he confronted him. He had been holding so much in for so long it seemed to explode out of him before he could stop it.

"Why don't you sit down?" John asked cautiously.

Dean stood there not moving as he worked on drawing air into his lungs and his body stiffened and tensed the more he let go. There were so many things he wanted to yell at him, he wanted to accuse him of, he wanted answers for, but he couldn't seem to make the words form into sentences.

"Do you know how many times I prayed for you to come and get us? How many days I sat in a window looking out waiting to see you drive up and you didn't come." Dean managed to get out in a hoarse growl. "And when Sam was adopted...how alone I felt?" he continued stepping unsteadily toward him as his anger began to rise and his heart pounded harder in his chest and he curled his hands into fists. "Do you know what its like for a kid to feel so hopeless and abandoned and lost?" he cried swinging a fist and connecting with John's face with a resounding thud, snapping it to the side. He didn't do much damage but for a split lip since he was still weak from his ordeal but that didn't stop him. "To be beaten and starved and abused..." he hissed throwing more punches that got weaker with each one. Dean was panting heavily as all his pent up emotions bombarded him wanting to get out and be set free.

John stood there listening to his son's rage knowing he deserved every word and so, so much more. He never raised a single finger as Dean struck him. He was knocked back into the counter and grabbed it for support. He could see the hurt and despair and hatred in Dean's eyes and saw him start to stumble, losing his balance.

John grabbed Dean and pulled him to his chest as Dean tried to yell but with his throat already raw and irritated, it only came out in hoarse, angry whimpers as his body trembled uncontrollably in his grasp as he struggled weakly in his arms. He could feel his father's strong arms around him and a small bubble pushed its way out into all his anger and rage. When it popped, it called up memories of those arms holding him when he was young. Memories that overshadowed the rest driving away the bad for now. They carried him when he was just learning to walk, tossed him in the air and caught him making him laugh so hard, picked him up when he fell, laid his baby brother in his arms for the first time, cocooned him in their loving embrace, and gently tucked him into his bed at night with a brush of lips across his forehead. Feelings of safety, love, security, and happiness began to break through his rage as he fisted his father's shirt tightly in his hands, clinging to him like a drowning victim.

"Dad..." Dean sobbed only loud enough for John to hear as he buried his face deeper into John's chest. Was he strong enough to be able to forgive? He would never forget, but the energy it took to hate drained and weakened him more than he knew. Was it enough for him that John did come back? Could he find a small place for him in his life? Could they mend the broken bridge across the canyon that has formed between them?

John felt the tension leaving Dean's body and tightened his hug on him trying to comfort him and hold him up as his he cleared his throat trying not to choke on his own emotions. He cupped a calloused hand to Dean's cheek, brushing away his tears as he looked lovingly at his son. John didn't know if he would ever hear that word from Dean again and it just about broke him. He silently thanked whoever was listening for this small miracle. He had wanted to hold his sons again since he remembered them, to hold them in his arms once again and let them know how much he loved them.

"Dean, saying I'm sorry will never, never make up for what you had to endure. If there was any way I could turn back time and take away all that happened to you I would in a heartbeat. Hell, I would take all the pain and misery myself if I could. You can't hate me any more than I hate myself right now and I'll never be able to forgive myself for the torture you endured." John whispered to Dean as he held onto him and let him sob quietly into his chest. He couldn't stop the flow of tears coming from his own eyes as he felt his son's anguished cries and his heart broke once again knowing he was the reason for Dean's breakdown. John knew this was what Dean needed, to release all that pent up anger and rage, even if it was at him. His sobs begin to quiet and he could feel the hitching of his breathing under his hands.

 **spn**

Sam had come out of the bathroom to find Dean gone and when he didn't see him in the bedroom, he headed down the hall toward the kitchen. He ran when he heard loud voices coming from the kitchen and stopped in his tracks as he watched Dean attack their father throwing weak punches at him over and over. Sam started to take a step toward them when he saw John hold up a hand for him to stop. Sam listened to Dean trying to scream as his face reddened and saw all the pent up rage being released before he stumbled and started to fall if John hadn't caught him. He didn't bother trying to stop the tears that leaked from his eyes as he listened to John talking to Dean. He just hoped Dean was hearing him and it was sinking in.

 **spn**

"You should never have gone through what you did, no child should. But I want you to know how proud I am of you for not ever giving up, for staying strong and for finding your brother. I'm proud of both of you." he said looking over Dean's head at Sam as he steered Dean to a chair gently lowering him onto it. "I never wanted to cause you this much pain or suffering, so I'll pack and catch a bus back to Sioux Falls to get my truck. I'll leave..."

"No, stay." Sam interjected stepping toward them. "We have to settle this, none of us'll be able to move on if we don't." He stopped beside Dean and looked at John not sure what to do. John only waited for a moment before he pulled him into his embrace and held him tightly, relishing the moment before letting him go. It had been so long since he had held Sam in his arms it was almost foreign.

Sam sucked in a shaky breath and wiped his wet face on his sleeve and sniffed loudly. He half heartily returned the hug since it was like hugging a stranger, it just didn't seem right yet. He wanted to know the man first before accepting him. Yes, he had help rescue Dean, and he seemed truly remorseful, but Sam wanted to know why, why had he not come back for them. He needed to have that information before making a rational decision about him. It was just how his mind worked, he had to have all the facts in order to make a decision that he would be satisfied with. He had to weight all the information he could gather. Sam was never one to blindly accept anything as fact without thoroughly researching it. The same when for people. Neither Bobby or Dean knew about the research he had done on the people close to them to be sure they were who they said they were. His motto was you can never be too careful no matter how well you knew a person.

 **spn**

"Sam's right you know." Bobby commented coming into the kitchen his hair still damp from a shower. "You three need to sit down and hash this out so there won't be any regrets in the future. Whatever you decide is going to effect each of you one way or another, so might as well throw everything on the table, get it out in the open. No regrets."

Dean hadn't said a thing during all this as he hugged his body and tried get his emotions back under control. He was not one to lose it like that and with all that had happened he was being bombarded to the point of overloading and losing himself in that ebony darkness of nothingness. His breathing was hitched and sporadic but he felt the familiar hand of his brother rest comfortingly on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. Everything seemed to be closing in on him and all the voices seemed so far away all of a sudden. He felt his anger dissipating as he tried to stop the panic attack that was trying to take hold.

"Dean are you ok?" John asked sensing his son's distress.

"Dee, I'm here, slow your breathing you can control it." Sam told him kneeling down beside his chair when he heard the wheezing coming from his brother "Look at me Dean, slow and steady."

John frowned and looked from his sons to Bobby not sure what was going on.

"Panic attack." Bobby told him when he saw his confusion. "He's had them occasionally. Stress can bring one on."

"C'mon Dee, you can stop it, just breath." Sam encouraged his brother as he looked between the two older men. He was not standing on the sidelines this time, he didn't care what Dean threatened to do to him. He had a hand on Dean's chest feeling his breathing and sighed when it slowed and the wheezing stopped.

Dean looked up through blurry eyes at his brother and nodded he was ok, he had it under control. He leaned back in the chair trying to pull everything together. It was rare that he showed anyone his true feelings, he didn't want to seem weak. He looked up into his father's face seeing the smears of blood around his mouth and down his chin. Dean opened his fists feeling the bruising from his punches. He tried to wipe his eyes and focus on what Sam was saying to him as the room spun around him.

"Now that's settled, I need some coffee." Bobby announced to everyone heading for the full pot. "I'll just head back to the bedroom, let you three..."

"No!" Dean rasped out as loud as he could.

"Dean's right, you're part of this too Bobby, you're our family and it will effect you too." Sam told him knowing what Dean wanted. "Stay, we both want that."

"They're right, you've been more a father to them than I was able to be. You should have your say too." John agreed turning to pour a cup of coffee for himself. "Coffee?" he asked his sons picking up two more cups.

"Dean needs to eat something before we do anything else." Sam announced watching the trembling of his brother's hands. "We've waited this long, won't hurt to wait until we're all calmer and have eaten."

"I'll get the oatmeal." Bobby said going to the stove to dish oatmeal out into bowls for them.

Sam pulled his chair close to Dean and looked him over being sure he was still doing ok. Dean hug his head and focused on his breathing to slow down his racing heart and calm his mind.

"Try and eat something Dee." Sam told him pulling two bowls toward him and pushing one in front of Dean. "You want fruit on yours?" he asked waiting patiently for him to answer.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: If you haven't seen on Facebook the twins are here! All are doing well and can't wait to see pictures. So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please leave a review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

The four hunters sat around the kitchen table with bowls of oatmeal, fruit, plate of toast and cups of coffee and one Sprite in front of them. Sam looked at his brother and over to his father as he spooned oatmeal into his mouth. He watched Dean stir his oatmeal before spooning a bite into his mouth and trying to swallow it. Bobby and John watched the boys eat knowing they both needed the nutrients, especially Dean.

"Anyone want seconds?" Bobby asked trying to disrupt the silence and tension in the room.

Three sets of eyes turned toward him, none responding to the question.

"Well he made enough for ten people, didn't want it to go to waste." Bobby shrugged dismissing their looks.

"I'll take some more." Sam spoke up getting up to get the pot from the stove. He spooned some more of the sticky goo into his bowl and added fruit to the top before stirring slightly and eating it.

Dean watched his brother and looked down at his own bowl. He had been able to eat about half of it and a piece of toast before feeling that was enough. His stomach was still unsettled and he didn't want to chance getting sick. He pushed his bowl away and put the last bite of toast into his mouth, chewing it slowly before sipping his Sprite. So far things were staying down and for that he was relieved. His throat was still sore but it was getting easier to swallow now.

Bobby and John finished their food and deposited their bowls in the sink adding water so they could be cleaned easier. Bobby poured both of them another cup of coffee before sitting back down at the table.

"Dean, feel like stepping outside for a moment?" John asked him getting a wary look from Sam. "Maybe we can talk in private for a moment?"

"I guess." he said not looking at Sam or Bobby as he pushed himself up and started to follow John out the back door.

"Want me to come?" Sam asked softly not sure he wanted him to go alone.

"I'm fine; we'll just be on the deck." Dean assured him. "You can see us from the window."

"Ok." Sam pouted knowing Dean needed to do this, but still not liking him doing it alone.

"He'll be ok Sam, you know Dean needs this." Bobby told Sam recognizing that look on his face. That boy could pout with the best of them and most of the time it worked with Dean, but not this time.

 **spn**

John set up two chairs on the deck in the sun for them. He made sure to leave ample space between them to make Dean feel more comfortable.

"You need a jacket or blanket?" John asked as Dean took a seat. There was still a nip in the morning air and he knew Dean didn't need to get sick. "I'll grab a blanket." he said not waiting for Dean to answer. John opened the door to find Sam about to come out with a blanket in his hand.

"He may need this." Sam said holding it out to him giving him a cautious look.

"Thanks." John nodded, accepting the blanket and turning back to Dean. "Here, stand up for a second." he said shaking out the blanket to drape around Dean's shoulders. "That better?"

"Yeah." Dean mumbled welcoming the warmth as he pulled it tight to his chilled body.

John sat down beside him and gazed out across the yard at the rising sun. A gentle fog rolled around through the trees like lost souls searching for a final resting place. Lone birds called out from the trees, letting their voices echo among the branches. The morning was peaceful and the sounds of nature waking up seemed to make both feel a little more at ease.

"I thought you'd feel more comfortable if I talked to you alone about..." John paused for moment. "...what he did to you."

Dean stiffened under the blanket and swallowed hard as the oatmeal in his stomach suddenly seemed to turn into a rock and sat heavy there. He knew where this conversation was going and trembled slightly not wanting to think about it.

"Dean, I don't know how much you remember with the drugs he pumped into you." John continued talking quietly to him sensing his discomfort and not expecting him to talk. "I wanted you to know I stopped him before he could...He didn't do it Dean, I stopped him."

Dean shot his fearful gaze at John as he blinked back the tears in his eyes when the memory of what he had gone through invaded his mind. He could feel the weight of the man on him and the thoughts went hazy as he tried to pull it into focus but couldn't. He just remembered pain and screaming until he couldn't scream anymore.

"It didn't happen and I covered you before Sam came in, but he knew and I told him the same thing when he asked. I wanted to ease your mind about that at least. No need for you to worry any more about it."

Dean looked away out into the yard and used a hand to wipe across his face to remove the wetness from it, clearing his throat as it tightened up.

"I don't know who he was or why he targeted you, but he won't hurt anyone ever again. I made sure of it."

Father and son sat on the deck, neither saying anything as they both reined in their emotions. John was the first to speak, clearing his throat he spoke to Dean.

"You ready to go inside and continue this; I'm sure your brother is anxious and wants to make sure you're ok." John said glancing toward the window to see Sam standing at the sink watching them intently. "You don't need to get a chill either and get sick."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean croaked and coughed trying to loosen his tight throat. "Guess I should thank you for helping." he got out not looking at John as he said it.

"I don't need any thanks, you're my son, of course I would help you and protect you any way I could." John told him helping him stand so they could go inside. Dean pulled away from him, but not madly, he just stepped out of his reach.

 **spn**

Sam watched out the window as he washed the dishes trying to make sure Dean was ok. He didn't like not being out there with him, but he got the feeling that what John was telling him was for Dean's ears only. He could guess what it was and knew it would of made Dean very uncomfortable to talk about it in front of everyone.

"Sam, I think that bowl's clean." Bobby told him watching as he washed the same bowl for five minutes.

"What?" Sam asked his trance broken as he stared down at the soapy water. "Oh, yeah sorry."

"Yer brother'll be ok Sam. Don't fret so."

"I can't help it; I don't want him hurt any more than he has already been."

"I know you worry 'bout him Sam, he's yer brother, but he's also strong and tough don't forget that. Do you think John would try and hurt him?"

"Honestly, no." Sam sighed letting out a deep breath. "He does seem sincere about everything I've talked to him about."

Sam looked up from washing the dishes as John and Dean came back inside. He could tell Dean had been crying again and was still upset but he didn't say anything. He grabbed a cloth and dried his hands waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Why don't we go in the other room where it'll be more comfortable?" John asked them knowing this might take a while.

"Sounds good to me." Bobby agreed getting up.

"Dee, want some water?" Sam asked going to his brother's side.

"Sure." he whispered his voice raw and raspy.

 **spn**

Sam and Dean sat down on the small couch while Bobby and John chose an overstuffed chair on either side on them. They moved the chairs where they were facing the brothers and everyone settled down to talk.

"I tried to rehearse in my mind what I would say to you two if I did find you and now...Now that you're sitting here in front of me, I can't remember a single thing." John chuckled nervously. "So, go ahead, ask your questions and I'll answer as honestly as I can."

Dean pursed his lips and stared off at nothing before answering him.

"Why did you leave us?" he finally asked looking up at him, staring boldly into his eyes.

"Because I was a stupid fool and the only thing I could think about was finding who killed your Mom. It took me over and pushed me down a narrow path of obsession I couldn't break free from. I couldn't think past finding that sonovabitch and ending him. Nothing else mattered to me and it completely consumed me." John said staring down at his clasped hands. "What I couldn't see was what it was doing to you. You were only a child who had to grow up too fast and take on adult responsibilities. I never meant to put you in that situation, truly I didn't. I know some of what happened to you and I blame no one but myself. If I could of gotten back to you I would of, but things happened that prevented me from doing just that."

"Did you know what happened to us?" Sam asked next.

"No, not until I found that social worker and she told me some of it and I..." he trailed off not wanting to bring up those memories for Dean.

"So you know about the foster family I was put with." Dean said quietly. "That's where I got the scars on my back."

John didn't, couldn't say anything to that as he hung his head in shame. He had seen the scars back at the abandoned house and knew that scene would never leave him.

"Do you know 'bout _the last_ family I was with?" Dean asked deciding to jerk the bandage off and get it all out.

"I...Er-r...Read a newspaper article."

"Don't guess it told what he did to me and all the other boys." Dean said in a dull voice, his face going blank and his eyes glazing and going out of focus. "It was so wrong and I couldn't let him continue taking advantage of innocent kids. I had to stop him from hurting anyone else."

John saw the major change in Dean and fought back the tears from hearing how lifeless Dean's voice sounded. That bastard had stolen his innocence and changed Dean forever. That was something Dean would never be able to get back and it made John's heart ache to think about it. He clenched his jaw and drew his lips into a thin line wishing he could of taken the bastard out instead of Dean.

 **spn**

Sam put a hand on Dean's arm letting him know he was there for support. He spoke softly in his mind to Dean hoping he could pick it up. Dean cast his eyes to his brother letting him know he heard him. Dean looked back down at his clenched hands and slowly uncurled his fingers.

"I couldn't trust anyone after that, so I ran. Did you know I was only ten when I..." Dean tried to continue as he pulled in short breaths to control his pounding heart.

"Dean, whatever you did back then, you were not given any other choices, you can't feel guilty about it. It wasn't your fault in any way. You were taken advantage of and betrayed by someone who was supposed to protect and take care of you."

"I learned to live on the streets, how to disappear among the masses; I taught myself how to survive 'cause there was no one else I could depend on." Dean stated stopping and sipping some water and collecting his thoughts.

"What happened to you for all those years?" Sam asked eyeing their father closely to see if he would tell them the truth or try to lie about it. He wanted to trust him, but he just didn't know him. Sam wanted to be sure there were no hidden agendas that could hurt him or his brother.

John sighed and sat back in his chair trying to decide the best way to tell them what had happened to him. He wanted to be honest, but he didn't want to sound like he was trying to get their pity or feel sorry for him. He just wanted a chance to get to know them and maybe, just maybe, be allowed back in their lives.

"Let's start with there are still gaps in my memory from the accident, so if I seem vague on some things it's not that I don't want to tell you; it's just that I don't know. Not everything was recoverable so there may be questions I can't answer and for that I'm sorry." John started as both sons glanced at each other wondering what accident he was talking about. "Guess I should start at the beginning, after your mother was killed I went looking for answers. I know what I saw that night and it wasn't an electric fire. There was someone standing in that room among the flames. Something unnatural, evil...Some of those I found from Missouri, she opened my eyes to what was out there and I started doing my own research and trying to find any leads that would take me to the one who killed her..." John started looking from one son to the other and casting a quick glance at Bobby who nodded slightly to continue. Taking that as a good sign John continued relaying his story


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

John talked about meeting other hunters and learning the skills he needed and searching out anyone who might be able to help him. He told them about being chased and having to stay away for fear he would bring the evil straight to his boys and the hunt that trapped him all those years with the Being with no name, finally escaping, the accident, the hospital and the psych ward. He told of going to the orphanage and finding the social worker, then of finding Missouri and how she helped him find himself again and prepared him for the battle he had to fight. He gave a brief summary of that fight then coming to Bobby's. He stopped with Dean seeing him on the street in Sioux Falls that day. All was quiet around him as John sipped the last of his cold coffee as he ended his story and sat back in the chair waiting for his sons to question him. They had both been quiet the entire time he talked, only glancing at each other once and a while passing silent messages between them.

"Do you know who was chasing you?" Sam asked as he worked on sorting the information John had told them.

"I'm not sure but I'm thinking it was demons. Maybe I got to close to something."

"They had to of known where we were, why didn't they come after us?"

"Before I left I had Missouri work up a spell to protect you two while I was gone. The spell cloaked you two and you couldn't be found."

"And a demon killed Mom?" Dean asked quietly, a pained look crossing his face.

"I'm sure of it and I was getting close before I got captured." John replied. "But this demon was different than any I've seen; he was stronger than the others and had theses yellow eyes."

"You ever heard of that before Bobby?"

"Haven't personally seen it, but ya got your low level demons that are black eyed, crossroads demons are red eyed, and the higher ranked ones are either yellow eyed or white eyed."

"Why would they want to kill our Mom?"

"Not sure." John said looking away for a moment. This didn't get by Sam and he knew if Dean was one hundred percent he would of seen it too. He filed that away for later deciding to discuss it in private.

"So this ancient evil, Being with no name, lived off memories of others until he took them all and then the person died?" Sam asked leaning forward on the couch to listen intently to his father talk. He had never run across a creature like he was describing and wanted to know more.

"Pretty much, it could keep you alive for a long time as you slowly lost your mind and who you were. It stripped everything away, bit by bit." John answered clenching his jaw as he remembered the feeling of memories being siphoned from him. He started to drink more coffee only to see his cup was empty. It had taken him over an hour to tell his story and fill in additional information left out as it occurred to him. He was trying to as honest as possible with his sons and not leave anything out that might come back to haunt him.

"I think I should include it in the data base I'm building, in case we run across one again." Sam mumbled more to himself than the others.

"And Missouri helped you find a way to get your memories back from the creature and you killed it?" Dean questioned.

"She did, she's one powerful woman I wouldn't wanna get on the wrong side of." he told him. "I set three explosive devises off, even if it did live through that, the portal was destroyed. It can't come back into this realm."

"So the accident you were in was just an accident?"

"I'm not sure; there are still bits and pieces that just aren't there anymore. I barely remember the accident and being in the hospital. I'm pretty sure I nearly died in there. What I do remember were not pleasant ones."

"How did you get out of the psyche ward?"

"Bluffed my way out. Told them what they wanted to hear and forged a couple of documents." John shrugged with a chuckle. "Guess I hadn't lost all my skills."

"Wow, that's a lot to process." Sam noted sitting back on the couch to let everything sink in that their father had told them. He looked over at Dean and saw a blank look on his face. He was showing no emotions which wasn't a good sign and Sam knew it.

"Think I'll take a walk around, get some fresh air." John said getting up from his chair and reaching for his coat. "I'll be back later." he said glancing at his sons before heading out the front door. He knew they needed some space to process what he had told them and it would be better if he wasn't around for a while.

Sam and Dean watched him walk out of the house, not saying a word. At least he had told them he would be back.

"Ya know, wouldn't hurt for me to get a little air too, or maybe we'll head into town and grab some dinner for tonight. Call me if ya need anything." Bobby grumbled as he grunted when he got up and headed out after John. He knew the boys needed to figure this out on their own without anyone else's input and he was going to make sure John didn't decide to take off. They had come this far, he wasn't about to let him destroy the progress they had made.

 **spn**

The brothers sat on the couch for ten minutes without saying a word between them. Sam was processing everything his father had told them, compiling and sorting things in his mind like he always did. Dean's mind was overloaded with everything that had happened today, from confronting their father, to their private talk, to finding out what happened during all those years he was gone, on top of what he had been through too. His head was beginning to pound and he felt dizzy as he tried to push himself from the couch, only to fall back before he got up.

"Dean? You ok man?" Sam asked noticing Dean looked a little pale and sweat was beading on his forehead.

"Just lightheaded and start of a headache." Dean mumbled rubbing his temple trying to relieve the ache that was starting there.

"Sit still, I'll get you some meds and something to drink." Sam said getting up to tend to his brother's needs.

Dean did as Sam suggested and leaned his head back against the couch closing his eyes and trying to relax. He mind was in such a turmoil he couldn't think straight. He wanted to not think at all for a while so he could get stronger and put things into perspective.

"Here take these." Sam told him sitting back beside him and holding out his hand with two pills on his palm. He waited for Dean to take them and offered a bottle of water to him. Once Dean had swallowed the pills and sipped some water, Sam took a cold wash cloth and placed it across his forehead and eyes. "Let that stay on for a bit, it should help."

"Yes mother." Dean mumbled not wanting to admit it did feel good. He didn't want Sam to get a big head or anything since he was allowing him to baby him.

"Maybe when you're not so out of it we can talk."

"'bout what?" he asked tiredly.

"What not? You being kidnapped and tortured, our father showing up, getting you back, finding out about _Dad,_ where d' ya wanna start?" he cried slightly frustrated with his brother as the tone of his voice rose.

"Sammy!...The whinny voice..." Dean fussed at him slapping out at him but only finding air.

Sam gave him his best bitch face as he looked at his covered face and dodged his attempt at hitting him.

"I can hear the bitch face Sammy."

"Jerk." Sam hissed at him.

"Bitch." Dean replied quietly not wanting to move while he waited for the meds to kick in.

"We will need to talk Dee." Sam said quietly and more brotherly. "If not now, soon. A lot has happened recently. If you're up for it, I think it would be good for both of us to visit the cabin."

"I think I'd like that." he agreed. "Let's leave early in the morning."

"What 'bout John?" Sam asked still not comfortable calling him Dad.

"He can ride back with Bobby. If he wants to hang around 'til we get back that's ok with me." Dean shrugged. "He was gone this long, we should be allowed some time too."

"Agreed. It's not like he wants us to leave with him, we'd never do that to Bobby; he's been too good to us to treat him that way." Sam sighed knowing Dean was right. The decisions they needed to make shouldn't be taken lightly and they needed to take the time with making them. "C'mon, let's get ya to bed. Wouldn't hurt for you to take a nap an' let that headache ease off." Sam decided removing the cloth from Dean's face and offering a hand to help him from the couch.

Dean opened one eye and stared weakly at his brother thinking lying down wasn't such a bad idea and took the offered hand. Sam helped his brother to his feet and steered him toward the bedroom. He got Dean settled on the bed and threw a light blanket over his body before leaving him alone. He paused at the door and looked back at his brother for a moment hoping the worst of this nightmare was over and that Dean would be able to avoid another tortured sleep.

 **spn**

Bobby and John found Sam in the living room reading when they got back from town. He looked up as they came in carrying bags.

"Where's yer brother son?" Bobby asked glancing around the room.

"I think everything was a little too much for him. He wasn't feeling too good so I made him lie down to rest." Sam said putting his book down.

"Probably good idea." he nodded.

"If it's ok with you, can John get a ride with you back to Sioux Falls? We're heading for the cabin early in the morning. Dean and I have a lot to think about and decisions to make." Sam said looking at John. "We **both** decided if you wanna hang around until we get back you can." Sam shrugged not really looking at him. "Not sure how long it'll take. I wanna give Dean the time he needs."

"I understand and thank you." John said half smiling at his son. "It's more than I expected. Could I ask you for a favor?"

"What kind?" Sam asked caution in his voice.

"Bobby said you were the best when it came to doing research. I need to find something, a special gun."

"Gun? What makes it special?"

"It was made by Samuel Colt, rumor says it can kill anything human or supernatural, it's a Colt revolver."

Sam frowned as he searched through his memories knowing he had come across something about that years ago. He wasn't sure why John would want it, but now his interest was peaked.

"I'll see what I can find." Sam finally told him.

"Thank you."

"Sam could you answer a question that's been bothering me." Bobby asked as he put a couple of things in the fridge. He figured now was as good a time to broach the subject since Dean wasn't around.

"I guess what?" Sam asked turning to him not sure where this was going.

"That bastard shot Dean up with whatever concoction he cooked up an' Dean was going through some pretty bad withdrawal symptoms from what John told me, an' they just suddenly stopped. Now I'm no expert, but I've never heard of it being that easy to do cold turkey off of anything that strong. Know anything 'bout that?"

"Wh-wh-at..." Sam stuttered caught off guard by the question. He licked his lips and stared wide eyed at both of them as his mind whirled trying to devise an escape plan.

"You didn't give him somethin' or maybe do a little spell work did you?" Bobby quizzed seeing how uncomfortable Sam was getting and knew he was hiding something. "I know ya been reading a lot of my books on spells, incantations and magic. You didn't do somethin' stupid did ya Sam?"

"Me? No...No...I...I should go check on Dean." he said excusing himself, backing away from them and hurrying from the room. He didn't want to be questioned further on that topic. It never occurred to Sam that Bobby knew he was researching those things and trying to learn more about how to cast spells. He had not mentioned anything to Dean for fear of his over reacting. Sam knew he couldn't say anything about the angel. For one thing, he didn't think they would believe him and another thing, he wasn't sure what their reaction might be.

"Bobby, I know I just met my son and don't know him very well, but is he acting a little strange to you?" John asked cocking his head slightly while watching Sam head down the hall in almost a run. He quickly disappeared into their bedroom.

"You saw it too then." Bobby said pursing his lips wondering what Sam wasn't saying.

"I saw him talking to no one right after we got here, he said he was talking to Dean, but now that I think about it, Dean seemed to get better right after that."

"Yeah, he was doing the same thing in the bathroom a couple days ago." Bobby added. "Something is definitely up with that boy." Bobby mumbled more to himself than John.

"Any idea what?"

"Not the slightest and if he ain't talkin', he-ain't-talkin'." Bobby commented. "Let's just hope he doesn't get in over his head, dang fool kid."

"I kinda figured that much out about him, though I know there's so much more to learn about both my boys."

"Let's hope you get that chance. Like you said, it's their choice not ours."

"Mind if I ride back with you?"

"Naw, you can help drive."

 **spn**

Sam stepped into the bedroom and let out the breath he was holding. He didn't know what he would tell Bobby and John if they asked again about Dean getting better so fast. Castiel was right about it being noticed especially by Bobby; not much got past him and you sure couldn't con a con man. But he had a funny feeling that was not who he was talking about. Hopefully neither would ask any more questions before they got gone in the morning. He decided to gather up their things and pack while Dean was still resting so all they had to do was get up and leave. He began to make a short mental list of things they would need to pick up before going on to the cabin. Both of them needed some solitude and time to sort through all that had happened and what they had learned about their father. One good thing, it seemed Dean didn't wanna shoot him at the moment at least, so that was an improvement. Sam looked toward the bed when he heard shifting and a slight moan and sighed softly when Dean settled back down. He finished packing and sat the bags by the door. He changed and eased onto the bed beside his brother. Dean seemed to sense him and turned to snuggling closer to him. Sam lay a hand on his arm to have that contact between them and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all who are following, favored and have left reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, reviews are welcome. NC**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

"You ready?" Sam asked Dean who was sitting on the side of the bed lost in thought and looking a bit detached. He didn't seem any better this morning and that concerned him. He seemed to be in some sort of funk state that made him seem melancholy and sort of lost.

"Can't tie my boots." Dean mumbled sadly looking down at his feet that were clad in his boots with the strings dangling to the side. He couldn't bend that far down yet without stabbing pains running through him. He was sure there were no broken ribs but they had been badly bruised with the beatings.

"No problem." Sam said kneeling in front of him and quickly tying them. "There you go; I've got us packed so we can head out."

"Ok." he said softly slowly pushing himself to his feet, swaying slightly as Sam took his arm to steady him. Dean felt off today, but couldn't place why. He didn't know if it was all catching up to him now, from the kidnapping and torture to confronting his father to finding out what happened to him; it was almost like he was sleepwalking or standing on the outside looking in.

Sam looked worriedly at his brother sensing something was not quiet right with him, but he hoped getting to the cabin away from everything would help him heal, along with his help of course. He had not doubt that Dean could be suffering from PTSD after what happened to him. He guided Dean down the hall to the kitchen where Bobby and John were surprisingly up and waiting on them. The sun was just starting to peak over the mountains and dawn was not far away.

"Got some coffee to go for ya." Bobby said nodding at the two cups sitting on the counter.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said sitting their bags in a chair.

"You boys be careful and call."

"We will."

John looked at his two sons not sure what to say. He stood and moved toward them knowing better than to try and hug them without their consent.

"I'm going back with Bobby and I'll be around until you two come back." he said looking from one son to the other. "Be safe and if you need me...Call me." he said handing Sam a scrap of paper with his cell phone number on it.

"Alright." Sam said accepting the paper. He looked from Bobby to John before taking Dean's arm again and steering him toward the door. "C'mon, let's get you in the car." he said softly.

"Is he ok?" John asked seeing how unresponsive Dean seemed.

"He'll be ok. The cabin will be good for both of us. It'll give us the space and time to sort things out and recharge. We both need this."

"I'll get your bags and coffee." Bobby told him. "We'll be heading out too, no use hanging around here."

"You ok with John hanging around?" Sam asked once they were outside.

"Hell why not, he's pretty handy under a hood and I got a couple of junkers he can help me strip for parts. Sam, you two did the right thing, asking him to stay."

"Thanks, I think so too. I'll call when we get there."

"Take care of your brother, he's gonna need family right now." he whispered looking into the Impala at Dean who had slumped down in the seat, shrinking as small as he could.

"I will Bobby." he replied taking the coffees while Bobby put their bags in the back seat. He pulled an old blanket from the back and reached in to drape it over Dean's still form. Dean didn't respond, only pulled it tight to his body as a small shiver went through him. He stepped back as Sam got into the driver's side and cranked the car. With a final wave, Sam pulled down the driveway and into the dawn of a new day.

 **spn**

It was mid afternoon when Sam let the Impala creep up the road to the cabin. Dean had not said much on the drive down and was actually dozing now. He pulled the Impala to a stop and shut the engine off before getting out and heading to the cabin to unlock it. He wanted to get the power and water turned on and bags inside before getting Dean out of the car. He had stopped to pick up food for at least a week and needed to get stuff put in the fridge.

"S'my?" Dean mumbled as he began to stir when he realized the car wasn't moving any more.

"We're here; I'm just getting the things inside." Sam told him as Dean opened his door but sat there with his feet out like he had to get the energy together to get out. Sam went on in with the bags he had in his hands letting Dean take his time. There was no rush, no hurry; they had all the time in the world to deal with everything.

"Need help?" Dean asked when Sam came back out.

"No, I'm good. Ya wanna go on inside?" he questioned getting the last of their things.

"Yeah, guess I should." Dean said absently still sounding out of sorts. He pulled himself up with the car door and made sure he was steady before walking toward the steps and the front door. He didn't notice Sam was close behind him in case he stumbled or needed help. Dean moved into the living room and eased himself down into an overstuffed chair while Sam took their bags to the bedrooms. He gave Dean the queen size bed this time and put his bag in the other room. He was going to throw some laundry in to wash once he got Dean something to eat.

 **spn**

"I got some soup, thought I would fix us some for dinner and maybe a grilled cheese sandwich, that sound ok?" Sam asked not getting a response from Dean. "I'll have it ready shortly." he continued watching Dean from the kitchen as he hurried around opening the cans of soup, pouring it in a pot and setting it on the stove. He assembled the sandwiches and heated a frying pan to brown them and melt the cheese. Sam got the food on the table and went to the living room to get Dean. "Hey, c'mon Dee got some dinner ready." Sam said getting in his line of sight.

"Ok." Dean answered moving on autopilot to the table and sitting down. He looked down at the food and picked up half a grilled cheese to take a small bite.

Sam took his seat and watched Dean closely as he ate. He followed suit and began to eat too as he tried to diagnose what was happening to Dean. It was like he was disconnecting from himself and what had happened to him. Sam bit into his sandwich as he worked on a way to anchor Dean and pull him back to reality. It was like watching a robot eat as he fed himself spoons of soup. His eyes were vacant and lifeless as he stared into his bowl bringing another spoon to his mouth.

"Dean, how's your leg feeling?" Sam asked trying to get Dean's attention as he looked back down at his bowl. The sudden clatter of the spoon and gurgling, gasping noises coming from Dean had him looking hastily up at his brother who staggered up and stumbled down the hall for the bathroom. Sam ran after him to find him hugging the commode and expelling the contents of his stomach. Sam grabbed a wash cloth and wet it so he could drape it over Dean's neck. "I'm here, its ok." he mumbled to Dean as he flushed the commode and rubbed his shoulders. He knelt down beside him waiting for him to finish.

Not feeling like he was done, Dean remained kneeling in front of the commode with his head resting in one hand as a bout of dry heaves had him gagging again. He spit allowing the string of saliva to hang from his lip for a moment before finally shaking it loose. He breathed through his mouth and groaned in pain from his sore ribs.

"Rinse." Sam said holding out a cup of water for him.

Dean accepted the small offering and sipped the water swishing it around before spitting it out. He still didn't move as Sam took the cloth and wiped his sweaty face as he waited to see if he was done. Dean slumped down beside the commode taking in short, fast breaths as his head hung down, his chin touching his chest.

"Why don't I get your bathroom bag so you can brush your teeth and then lay down?" Sam said before stepping out and digging his bag from the duffle. He brought it back and helped Dean to stand by the sink. "Here, I'll fix the toothbrush for you." Sam said finding his brush and toothpaste. He gave it to Dean and stepped back slightly watching as he brushed his teeth and scooped up water in his hand to rinse. He took another hand full and splashed it on his face running his hand over it. Sam handed him a towel to dry with and steered him toward the bedroom. Once he was seated on the bed, Sam quickly removed his boots and reached for a pair of sweats for him. "Can ya put these on while I go clear the table?"

Dean only nodded his understanding as he coughed and stood long enough to undo his jeans and let them fall over his hips. He used his feet to get them down and off and shook out the sweats to put on. He swayed unsteadily as he dropped to the bed so he could get his feet into the sweats and pull them up to his hips. Dean didn't bother with the covers as he stretched out on the bed letting his body sink into the mattress.

Sam went to the kitchen and cleared the table putting the dishes in the sink to wash later. He wrapped up the uneaten food and put it in the fridge for later. He grabbed his bathroom bag and went to brush his teeth and do his routine before going to check on Dean.

 **spn**

Sam walked quietly into the bedroom and found Dean stretched out on the bed, his eyes closed. He eased down beside him noticing the slightly pained and pinched look on his face and how his body tensed and relaxed and trembled. Sam cupped one cheek in his hand and laid the other on Dean's chest and closed his eyes. Sam reached out and easily pushed forward into Dean's mind feeling tremendous agony and pain wash over him so suddenly it took his breath away. He sucked in a short breath as the feel of a belt struck his back making him cringe and arch forward with the torture. Sam could feel the welt beginning to form on his back, across his shoulders and clenched his jaw tightly so he wouldn't scream out. He felt the cuffs cutting into his wrist as he strained against them. Another lash tore into his back bringing tears to his eyes and a whimper from his lips. _Nooo! Please I need to help him, help me do that, he's suffered enough. Help me! Please, help me!_ Sam prayed as he felt another searing lash from the belt and Dean's anguished screams echo in his mind. He didn't sense the angel at first as Castiel appeared by the bed and laid a hand on Dean's forehead and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder letting his grace flow between the two of them. He healed Dean's body and helped Sam take those torturous memories away. Neither saw Dean open his eyes enough to see the stranger leaning over him before he was drawn under again. Sam reached deeper and found Dean's quivering soul allowing his own to gently make contact and comfort him until he felt calmness. Sam opened his eyes and saw the angel standing beside him looking at him with his head cocked sideways and a slight frown on his face.

Castiel had not really had this type of contact with Sam before, but doing so now he felt a difference in him, something he couldn't quite comprehend. There was something in him in the shadows of his essence lingering and waiting. It seemed to have a darkness surrounding it but Castiel was stopped from seeing it in true focus. He started to reach a hand again toward Sam but stopped when he saw him pull back from it.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly when he saw Castiel's puzzled expression. "Is it Dean?" he asked glancing back down at his brother.

"No, your brother should rest peacefully now."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sam asked getting up from the bed to steer him out of the room so they wouldn't disturb Dean. He didn't want to try and explain the angel to Dean right now.

"You are different Sam Winchester and I'm not sure why."

"Different? What are you saying, I'm different? What do you mean?" he questioned the angel.

"I must go." he said before disappearing leaving Sam with unanswered questions.

"Damnit!" he muttered madly looking around the room for the angel. Sam pondered what he had said and wondered if he meant the powers he possessed and if he sensed them. He stepped back into the bedroom and took a blanket to cover Dean's still body before heading into the other bedroom to retrieve his computer bag. He sat up at the table and turned his laptop on, waiting for it to boot up. He connected to the internet and began his search on angels pulling up articles and reading through them. He dug deeper finding ancient books and transcripts from numerous sources devouring everything he could about them. He wished he had some of Bobby's books to study but knew that had to wait until they went home. Sam continued to read about angels for over two hour, until he turned his search to Samuel Colt and this special gun he was to have made. A little seed of a question began to grow wondering if it would kill an angel too. He took notes on some things to follow up on that might be leads and decided to call it a night, his eyes were tired and grainy feeling as he rubbed them with his fingers. Sam shut his computer down and when first to check on Dean, who hadn't moved since he quieted down, before going to the other bedroom and collapsing on the twin bed, exhausted and ready for some sleep. His mind was still processing the information he had found as he began to doze.

* * *

 **A/N: So Dean saw Cas, but will he remember him? Thank you to all who have followed, favored and have left reviews. I do enjoy knowing what you think and thoughts on where I take the story. Hope everyone's not going too nuts trying to get ready for the big day. Please review. NC**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Early morning light was filtering around the curtains, through the window as Dean opened his eyes and let them roam around the room looking for familiarity. He didn't move anything else as he took in his surroundings trying to decide if he was safe. He flexed his hands and brought them up to his face and rolled his shoulders. There was no lingering pain or soreness or stiffness. He pulled in a deep breath and slowly let it out not feeling any discomfort from the action. He pressed on his ribs and didn't feel any discomfort from it. He sat up slowly searching his memories of the last few days trying to piece together the events. This place did look familiar. Dean got to his feet moving his body carefully not feeling any aches or pains at all which was amazing. He stepped to the door and looked across the hall through the bedroom door seeing a lump on a twin bed and recognized it as his big little brother. A quick glance down the hall told him they were at the cabin. Sam must of drove them here yesterday, but the memory was fuzzy and hard to latch on to. He stepped back into the room and picked up his jeans from the floor. Dean pulled his sweats down and stepped out of them. He looked at the pad on his leg and peeled the tape off to remove it. His wound was completely healed and the stitches were ready to come out. He walked into the bathroom and rummaged around in both their bags for a small pair of scissors so he could clip and remove them. After finishing in the bathroom, Dean went back into his bedroom and pulled his jeans and boots on and picked up his long sleeved shirt before heading into the kitchen. He snagged a bottle of water and grabbed his jacket as he quietly left the cabin breathing in deeply for the first time in a week, the fresh, crisp air.

 **spn**

The air was cool and Dean pulled on his long sleeved shirt and jacket before taking the path down to the dock. He looked out across the water as a gentle breeze blew from the other end of the lake making ripples along the surface. A lone fish jumped nearby making a small splash disrupting the silence. He leaned against the railing letting the wind hit him in the face, then turned to the sun drinking in the warmth. It felt so good to feel the rays on his face and to smell the cleanness of the air. He spotted a trail along the side the lake and curious, decided to see where it led. Dean moved down the trail as it led among the trees bordering the lake. It didn't take long for him to lose sight of the lake as the trail turned upward toward the top of the ridge. He followed it as it led higher and deeper into the forest, cresting the ridge where it opened up to small rocky clearing. He stepped out among the rocks and made his way toward the edge of the outcrop. Dean stopped and let his eyes roam out across the vastness of the valley thinking just how small he felt right now. He could see the end of the lake where the cabin was but not the cabin. A sharp cry echoed from above and he turned his face toward it to see an eagle gliding on the updrafts as it soared closer to the lake. Dean smiled briefly at its splendor as it spread its wings to catch the breeze sending it out across the lake in one swift swoop. He breathed in and out slowly taking it all in. He moved right to the edge and looked down the rock cliff face to the dizzying sight below. He swayed slightly and eased to a sitting position letting his legs dangle dangerously over the edge. It would only take one wrong move to send him over the edge to the rocks and boulders hundreds of feet below him. Dean didn't seem concerned that he could slip to this death as he picked up a pebble and tossed it out into the cool air, waiting to hear it strike with a small ping below him. He picked up another one and tossed it a little harder waiting for the soft rattle below him.

 **spn**

Sam woke with a start looking around as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He sat up realizing he hadn't even changed out of his regular clothes before going to sleep last night. He stretched his body and popped his back as he walked from the bedroom glancing in the other one but not seeing his brother. He looked toward the bathroom but didn't see Dean in there and headed for the kitchen. After looking around inside and on the deck in back without finding Dean, he ventured outside and walked far enough toward the dock to see if he was down there but saw it was empty. A small seed of fear began to sprout in the back of his mind as he looked around searching for his brother. The car was still here so he had to be on foot. He went back inside and grabbed his jacket before heading back outside to search for him. Sam took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes trying to clear his mind as he focused on Dean trying to find the breadcrumbs he knew would be there. He looked toward the beginning of a small trail as something pulled him toward it and he set off at a quick pace following the trail into the trees and around the lake and upward toward the summit. Sam had to stop once to catch his breath and surveyed the area, seeing the trees were thinning out and it looked like the trail ended up ahead. He pushed on and finally broke through the trees to the rocky clearing. Sam sensed his brother before he saw him and moved carefully over the loose rocks and shale until he spotted him sitting right on the edge of the outcrop tossing pebbles and listening to them hit below. Sam sucked in a sharp breath when he saw just how dangerously close Dean was to the edge and how one wrong or careless move could send him tumbling over. Sudden thoughts invaded his mind that Dean might be thinking of killing himself again. With everything he had recently gone through, Sam knew it messed with him mentally, besides the physical issues. He moved cautiously toward Dean not wanting to startle him and glanced over the edge seeing how far it was to the ground below.

"Crap!" he muttered under his breath feeling dizzy from the height. "Hey, Dee..." Sam called pausing just to the side of him as he began to calculate if he could grab him before he went over or would they both end up plunging to their deaths. "Um...What ya doin' up here?"

"Clearing my head." Dean said quietly not bothering to turn around to look at him. "And thinking."

"Think ya could...You know...Maybe come back from the edge there?" he asked carefully.

"Somethin' wrong bro?" Dean asked tossing another pebble over the edge and listening for it to hit the boulders below.

"Just a little nervous you being so close to the edge is all, you had me worried when I didn't find you at the cabin when I got up." Sam said taking another quick glance over the edge and gulped hard before stepping back slightly. He still wanted to be close enough to grab Dean if needed and prayed he could maneuver them both back and stop them from going over.

"Why don't ya join me over here?" Sam encouraged trying to keep the fright from his voice and sound calm.

Dean sat there for a few more minutes in silence before pushing up from his sitting position to stand balancing on the edge as his brother tensed ready to grab him if he should teeter over the edge. Without a second thought, Dean walked along the edge for a few steps away from his brother, before stopping and turning toward him well out of arms reach. He looked at Sam closely like he was examining a slide under a microscope.

"Woke up early this morning and guess what...No pains, no aches, not even a hint of a bruise, even my fingernail's grown completely back." he said looking down at his finger and then at his brother sideways. "Know anything 'bout that?" he asked slowly and deliberately leaving Sam no room for denial.

"I...um..." Sam stammered looking guiltily away as he tried to decide what to tell him. "I...mmm...Well..."

"Somethin' ya wanna tell me there Sammy? Don't forget, I'll know if you lie to me." Dean asked eyeing him closely. He had had time to think about every thing as he perched on the edge of the abyss and 2+2 was not equaling 4, something wasn't adding up. Even if most of the pain had gone away, there should be signs of fading bruises on his body. He couldn't remember everything, but he knew he had taken several bad beatings and should still show the evidence of it on his body. And his fingernail growing back like it did this quickly, there was no way that could happen. He wasn't sure what Sam had done, but what he was more concerned about was what it had cost. When Sam didn't answer, he asked the other question weighing on him mind. "Alright, then answer this...Who was the dude in the bedroom last night Sammy?"

"Wait! You saw him?" Sam asked before he could stop himself, realizing his mistake right after he said it and clamped his mouth shut turning from his brother's hard stare.

"What's going on Sam, spit it out." Dean said sternly crossing his arms over his chest, waiting on his brother to speak. He still stood within inches of the edge of the drop off waiting for Sam to talk to him.

Sam could tell by the stance his brother took there was no room for denial or trying to worm his way out of this. He was going to have to tell him about the angel, whether he believed him or not would be the million dollar question.

" **He** was an angel." Sam finally rushed out looking toward his brother waiting on a response. What he didn't expect was for him to suddenly start laughing. Dean had doubled over from laughing and was trying to catch his breath as he wiped his eyes and tried to keep his balance.

"Seriously Sam, I want the truth." he said turning on the no nonsense, serious brother mode.

"I'm telling you the truth Dean, he's an angel. His name is Castiel." Sam said. "He healed you last night, I just didn't know how much."

"What the hell makes you believe he's an angel?"

"He told me." Sam shrugged trying to act convincing.

"He told you? He told you, are you that naive or did I not train you right?" Dean asked throwing his hands up in the air in disgust. "You know better than that."

"Castiel, hey man need to talk to you, if you can hear me, I'm praying to you." Sam said looking up toward the sky for a moment before slowly looking around them waiting for him to appear.

Dean looked around them following Sam's lead but didn't see anyone join them.

"Well? I'm waiting." Dean said skeptically but stumbled backwards toward the edge, one foot sliding over, when the same man that was in the bedroom last night appeared beside him way too close. Dean felt his body start going over the edge as he threw his arms out trying to balance himself and feeling nothing but air. Sam only got one footstep toward them when Castiel intervened.

Castiel snaked a hand out grabbing a fist full of Dean's jacket and jerked him from the edge and moved him effortlessly out of danger and depositing him beside his brother. He looked at both the brothers for a moment before speaking.

"What do you want to talk about Sam Winchester?" Castiel asked looking between the two brothers.

"My brother saw you." Sam said looking at Dean who was staring in shock at the man. "He didn't believe me when I told him you were an angel and that you healed him."

"Why don't you believe Dean?" Castiel asked stepping closer to him and frowning as he saw into his mind. "Oh I see, if there are angels then maybe there is a God...And you don't understand why He would let all those horrendous things happen to you when you were young."

Dean looked at him hard as anger began to rise and he clenched his hands into fists. He didn't care who this jerk said he was, he didn't like him. Sam stepped closer to his brother's side in case he went after the angel so he could stop him. He was pretty sure it wouldn't end well for Dean remembering what it felt like when he hit the angel and broke his hand.

"Easy Dean." Sam mumbled to him. "You'll break your hand if you hit him." he whispered.

"I can still hear you, I am a celestial being."

"If you're an angel why do you look like a...An accountant?" Dean asked perplexed.

"This is a vessel of a devout man."

"Vessel? You mean you're possessing him? Like a damn demon?"

"With his permission of course, we are not like demons who possess anyone they can and destroy them. Our vessels have to give us permission to possess them." Castiel replied starting to get irritated with this human he was ordered to watch. He could sense the distrust and anger in him.

"Oh, so that makes you better than them then. Why are you spying on me? I'm a nobody! I'm not someone important or special." Dean demanded.

"I am a solider and do as I am told. It is not my place to question the orders of my superiors."

"So you just follow orders like a mindless dick..." Dean started.

"You should show me a little more respect." Castiel stated standing tall and glaring at Dean. "I did lead Sam there before the man was able to rape you."

The color drained from Dean's face as he stared at the angel, the rage growing bolder and stronger. He set his jaw and gritted his teeth before pushing past Sam and heading toward the trail. Dean wanted to pound the angel, but kept himself in check, deciding he didn't need a broken hand. Sam looked wide eyed at Dean's retreating back before turning to the angel, his temper starting to build too. He felt a darkness spark deep down in the recesses of his mind but held it back.

"My brother's right, you are a dick." he told him before turning to go after his brother.

Castiel stood on the ridge and looked out across the lake and forest below trying to better understand humans and their emotions. He had been on the Earth off and on for centuries and still hadn't been able to make sense of the wide range of emotions a person could experience at any given time.

 **spn**

Sam hurried down the trail hoping to catch up with his brother. He hoped what happened had not spoiled this place for them. He finally reached the lake and looked around hoping to spot Dean but didn't see him at the dock or anywhere around. At least the Impala was still sitting in the drive, but then he remembered he had the keys and was sure Dean wouldn't hot wire his Baby unless there was no other option. He headed for the cabin hoping to find him there.

"Dean?" he called stepping through the front door and into the cabin. No one answered him, but he saw his brother sitting at the table in the kitchen and slowly made his way toward him. "Dean..." Sam said softly when he saw Dean had a bottle of whiskey sitting open in front of him and a glass with a healthy shot in his hand. Dean didn't answer him as he stared deeply into his glass that he rolled in his hand. Sam stepped to the sink and snagged another glass from the strainer and sat down beside his brother. He took the bottle and poured some whiskey into it. He took a small sip and watched as Dean took a gulp from his glass. Sam could see the emptiness and dullness in his eyes and didn't like it. His brother had been through so much and he hoped he could pull him out of the state of mind he was in before he slipped deeper into the emptiness.

"I'm here Dee." Sam said softly forcing himself to look at his glass and not at his brother. He so wanted Dean to talk to him, but wasn't going to push him. It had to be his choice, when he felt he was ready, Sam just hoped he wouldn't let this simmer too long.

They sat at the table drinking the whiskey, neither saying anything. Sam was trying to give his brother the space he needed and Dean was trying to come to terms with all he had suffered through. Dean poured another shot into his glass but didn't move to drink it.

 **spn**

"Do you know why he kidnapped me?" Dean finally asked just loud enough for Sam to hear.

"No."

"He blamed me for his younger brother being killed. He wanted revenge for that happening."

"Was it a hunt gone wrong?" Sam asked.

"No, this happened before I started hunting, before we found each other. I was staying with Hank at the bar. There was a guy that came in one night; I had a strange feeling about him, he kept looking at me funny. He stayed for a couple of beers and left. After the bar closed and Hank started to lock up, he attacked him and had him tied up in the bar. The guy told me if I didn't come downstairs he was going to kill Hank." Dean said pausing to sip some whiskey.

Sam didn't say anything as Dean talked. He had met Hank and knew Dean had worked for him at his bar and stayed in the little studio apartment above it. He knew Dean had met Bobby at that bar too.

"I had to do what he said; I couldn't let him hurt Hank. He wanted me so I let him think I was weak and afraid until he dropped his guard and I attacked. I swore I'd not let anyone ever do that to me again. I was going to kill him, but Hank stopped me. He called the cops and the guy went to jail. He was killed in there and his brother blamed me." he huffed finishing off the shot of whiskey.

"That was not your fault Dean! You were a kid protecting yourself and Hank." Sam told him as sincerely as he could. "He deserved to go to jail for what he did. What happened to him there was not your fault either. You didn't deserve any of what that sick bastard's brother did to you. If I had been there at the gas..."

"Stop it!" Dean snarled slamming his glass down making Sam jump in surprise. "He wasn't going to stop until he had me. If you had been there he might of killed you or taken you too. If you hadn't been out there looking for me...Giving me hope..." Dean trailed off not wanting to say any more.

"I should of come after you sooner that night...Not waited." Sam said regret in his voice.

"You wouldn't of found me any sooner. I didn't want to be found." Dean told him. "You never gave up Sammy, you did everything you could to find me, even asking a man you didn't know for help."

"It was all hands on deck; I even got some old friends to help. They were the ones who found the address in Midland where he was holding you."

"Guess I should thank them."

"I already did and sent them payment. Think maybe ya could stomach something to eat?"

"Don't know."

"How 'bout some dry toast or crackers?" Sam suggested. "Ya really need to try." Sam got up and pulled a sleeve of crackers from the cabinet and placed them in front of Dean. "Try for me." he said giving Dean his best soulful look.

"Alright." Dean grunted tearing the sleeve open and picking one up. "Bitch." he said as he bit into the cracker.

"Jerk." Sam smirked picking one up and cramming it in his mouth.

"I've not forgotten that dick angel either." Dean commented picking up another cracker and breaking it in to. Looks like they had more than he thought to talk about after all. He still was trying to wrap his mind around angels being real and actually being on Earth and possessing humans and why they would be watching him of all people.

* * *

 **A/N: Good thing Castiel is fast right? Hope you enjoyed the drama. Looks like Castiel didn't make a good first impression with Dean. Thank you to all who have followed, favored and left reviews. Your thoughts and ideas are welcome as always, please review. NC**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: And again FF is acting up and I can not see my reviews on the two stories I have going, so I will thank everyone who has left me one and any questions I will answer when they get it working right again. I had hoped the problem had been resolved but guess not. Enjoy the read. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 59**

"Are we keeping any we catch to eat?" Sam asked as he baited his hook and got ready to cast.

"You know we gotta do that, fresh fish would be nice for dinner tonight." Dean said looking at the blood worms Sam had dug for them to fish with. He still swore they had snake in them. "Maybe before we leave we can fish again and take some back with us. Bobby really enjoyed them last time. I guess...I guess we could ask John to join us since he'll be there." he said as he cast his line out and acting nonchalant about the comment.

Sam looked over at his brother arching his eyebrows at the mention of their father. This was the first time Dean had said anything about him since they had been at the cabin. He knew his brother was dealing with a lot right now, what with finding out about Castiel and what he had been through and learning their father was alive. He didn't push Dean or badger him knowing that wouldn't work; you had to let Dean decide when he was ready. You could steer him a little and make it seem like it was his idea, but you had better make sure he didn't realize that was what you were doing. If he saw you were shining him on, he would download on you and not in a friendly or caring way.

"You sure?" he questioned cautiously not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe he deserves a chance, it's not like he can control us. We're both adults, we can make our own choices about our lives, not him. We still have the option to tell him to leave."

"He did help me find you and I gotta say he seemed sincere about everything. Besides, he knows if he tried to hurt you, Bobby or me would put a bullet in him." Sam commented as he jerked his pole and set the hook. He stood and began to reel his catch in.

Dean squinted his eyes from the sun as he looked up at Sam weighing his comment and not liking it. He knew Sam didn't really know their father, but he was included in this hurt thing too.

"You mean if he hurt either of us, you included Sammy. I know you don't know him, but the same goes for you too. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah, ok Dean, I got it." he replied holding up his catch, a nice size brown trout. "I'd say this one's a keeper."

"Got one!" Dean cried as he felt the strong tug on his line and began to reel it in at a slow steady pace so he wouldn't lose it. "I think mine may be bigger than yours." he bragged.

"We'll see." Sam shot back happy to see his brother a little more relaxed today. He waited until Dean had his fish in hand before offering the stringer to him. "One more a piece?"

"That should be plenty for us." Dean agreed bending down to rinse his hand before taking another piece of worm and putting it on his hook. He tossed it back out setting the line and sat back down to wait. He watched Sam expertly bait his hook and with a quick flick of his wrist cast his line the opposite way of his and join him on the bench. Deciding since they were talking, he was going to quiz him about this angel. "Sammy, how long ya been talking to that angel?" he asked out of curiosity.

"What?" Sam asked taken by surprise by the question. They hadn't really talked about the angel since that day on the ridge and he had been waiting for Dean to bring him up. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I think I saw him one night in our room, but I thought I was dreaming. Castiel told me he put the images of where you were being held in my mind so we could find you. For some reason I could see him when no one else could. I let him help you by taking away the withdrawal symptoms you were having, you were suffering so badly, I wanted to help in some way. That's really the first time I actually talked to him." he explained deciding not to tell him about what Castiel had said regarding the grace he seemed to have absorbed or got left behind in him. He made a mental note to ask the angel how the grace would affect him and was it dangerous to him.

"You weren't shocked to find out angels were real?"

"Well, I always thought they were. I went to church growing up but did my own research about it all before making any assumptions on the matter. I looked into what most people believed about the creation and also read other theories on the subject. I believe there is something or someone out there bigger than us, I mean look around you, this came from somewhere." Sam noted waving his arm around him. "There's a lot been written on the subject, so I studied all I could."

"I bet you did." Dean said rolling his eyes at his brother's comment. "Could you be any more of a nerd?"

"With what we've seen and read, if there's evil there's good, so why wouldn't there be angels?"

"But why is he watching me?" Dean asked looking around them expecting to see him standing nearby.

"Maybe we should ask him?"

"And he's gonna just tell us?"

"Maybe if we ask nicely?" Sam suggested. "He's not tried to hurt us; he's actually been helping us."

"That don't mean we should trust him." Dean said as he cranked his reel a couple of clicks. His float bobbed but didn't go down.

"Should we tell Bobby?"

"Probably, but let's see what else we can find out first." he decided reeling in his line. "Man! Something got my bait." he fussed snagging another worm to put on his hook.

"May be the turtles, they like to strip your bait."

"Damn turtles." Dean cussed under his breath as he baited and threw his line back out. He gazed hard at the water trying to spot the thief.

 **spn**

"So is this a good time to talk?" Sam prodded looking out across the lake waiting for his brother to respond. He decided since Dean had brought him up, might as well see if he would talk more about him.

"What do ya wanna talk about?" Dean asked knowing full well where this was going.

"C'mon Dean! We talked a little about him, but really didn't decide anything other than he's going to have a meal with us. What about the future? Do we let him stay around?"

"Alright Sammy, don't get bent out of shape. So what do you think of our father an' what he told us?" Dean asked with a huff.

"Well, his explanation was pretty wild but I'm sure he was telling the truth. All he's done is try to help an' he has offered to leave if we wanted. He's not been pushy or demanding. Maybe he has changed, I wouldn't know because I never knew him."

"But you'd like to wouldn't you?" Dean asked casting a sideway glance at him. He did agree with Sam that John wasn't trying to push his way into their lives or pressure them to accept him. He guessed it was only fair that Sam did have a chance to know their father, he felt he owed him that much.

"Yeah, I think I would like the chance." Sam said quietly casting his line back out. He never got to know either of his parents and now he was being given that chance to at least know one of them.

"Ok Sammy, I don't mind him staying around." Dean replied hearing that wishful tone in his brother's voice. He couldn't deny him this chance and maybe, just maybe, he would get to know him again too. "But I'm still going to be watchful of him Sammy. Trusting him not's gonna happen overnight you know that, it's just how I am."

"I know that Dean; I'm with you there. I never take anything at face value, that's how I am. If he proves to be dishonest with us, we tell him to leave. It's our choice not his and I'm sure Bobby will stand with us."

"Ok then, that's settled. If that turtle gets close enough, I'm shooting it." he grumbled pulling his line out to see his bait was gone again.

"You're not gonna shoot the turtles." Sam fussed watching his bobber bounce up and down. "If I get this one we should have enough for dinner tonight."

"Show off."

 **spn**

"I've got the corn and salad and hush puppies ready." Sam called from the side door to his brother who was manning the grill.

"They're 'bout ready, couple more minutes." Dean told him as he closed the grill.

"Alright, I'll put it on the table."

Dean sipped on his beer and tapped his foot to the music coming from the door as he gave the fish another couple of minutes. The aroma was making his mouth water as he waited patiently for the skin to brown before he turned off the grill and put the fish on a platter to take inside.

"Hope you're hungry." Dean told his brother sitting the platter on the table. "I think I outdid myself here this time."

"They sure smell good, bet they taste as good." Sam replied sitting his contributions on the table before sitting down beside Dean.

"Have I ever given you anything bad?" he scoffed.

"Well there was that one time with the..."

"I told you that wasn't my fault, now shut up and eat." Dean ordered slipping a fish on a plate for Sam and pushing it his way.

"You asked." Sam laughed accepting the plate and adding some of the sides before digging in. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment after the first bite.

"Good right?" Dean smirked forking some fish into his mouth. "Told ya."

"You do know your way around a grill bro."

 **spn**

"You ready?" Sam asked his brother as they positioned themselves in the living room.

"Yeah give it a try." Dean told him fingering the gun he had hanging by his side. He was pretty sure it wouldn't hurt the angel, but it made him feel better.

"Castiel, I'm praying to you, think we can talk?" Sam prayed.

Dean looked around the room and back at Sam when the angel didn't appear.

"Maybe he's still mad at me for calling him a dick?" Sam shrugged. "You try."

"Why me?"

"He _is_ watching you."

"Um-m...Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the angel Castiel can come and play?" Dean said getting a bitch face from Sam. "What?" Dean fussed rolling his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders.

The soft fluttering of wings and a disturbance in the air had both brothers looking toward the kitchen where the angel appeared. He stared hard at each brother in turn, looking at the gun Dean had in his hand by his side, before saying anything.

"Why have you summoned me here?" he asked in his gravely, demanding voice. "That weapon will not hurt me."

"We have questions for you and this might not hurt, but it makes me feel better."

"Why were you ordered to watch Dean?" Sam asked ignoring the jabs they were throwing at each other.

"I just know he's important to Heaven. God has a plan for him."

"Well that's freakin' great! What am I supposed to do for Heaven? I'm only human; I'm nothin' special."

"Evidently you are to get a guardian angel." Sam noted.

"I'd drop the guardian part; he doesn't do more than spy on me. Wait! How long have you been doing this?"

"Dean!" Sam hissed at him and giving him a warning look. He wasn't sure exactly how the angel would take Dean's bluntness or rudeness. "He did help us." he whispered under his breath.

"Before you were born, but I've not always had a vessel." Castiel offered ignoring Sam all together.

"You mean...Even when I was with...Or doing...No, no you need to stop."

"I can not do that, it is my..."

"I don't give a flip about your orders, I deserve my privacy!"

"You never knew I was there, I don't understand why it should bother you."

"Well I do now and I want it to stop."

"I must go." Castiel said cocking his head and looking upward for a moment before disappearing.

"Ok, you're the geek, how do we stop this?" Dean asked his brother as he walked through where Castiel had been standing looking carefully around.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm still researching them and I'm not a geek."

"You keep telling yourself that." Dean scoffed. "I wonder if he's watching now?" he asked looking around quickly thinking he could catch the angel in the shadows.

"Don't be so jumpy, besides we can't always see him." Sam told him knowing that didn't apply to him now. "I've got some research to do."

"That can wait, c'mon." Dean insisted pushing him toward the front door. He grabbed their jackets as he steered his brother from the house.

"Hey! Quit shoving." Sam complained only to get his jacket thrown in his face.

"We've got some star watching to do." Dean stated firmly as he slipped on his jacket and headed down to the dock.

"Jerk!" Sam said fumbling with his jacket before slipping it on and following Dean. He took a seat by Dean on the dock and looked up at the clear sky and the stars that sparkled so brightly and seemed so close you could almost touch them. This was one of his favorite things to do with his brother. They spent may a night out in the old truck bed star gazing. Words were not needed between them during these times; it would only take away from the tranquil moment. Sam heard Dean sigh contently and knew he was getting back to his old self. He smiled to himself and just enjoyed the time with his brother. They sat in silence for several hours before deciding it was getting to cold to stay outside any longer.

 **spn**

"I'm gonna head on to bed?" Dean told Sam as the headed for the cabin.

"Ok, I'm gonna do some research first." he replied.

Dean watched Sam grab his laptop and head for his bedroom. He stood in the living room for a moment trying to decide if he wanted a cup of coffee before hitting the sack. He decided to pass on the coffee and headed for the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"You better not be watching this." he grumbled standing at the commode to take a leak. He stood there for five minutes trying to go. "Great! Now you've got me paranoid." he huffed waiting impatiently until he finally relieved himself. After washing his hands and brushing his teeth, he headed into the other bedroom giving him brother a quick glance and saw him stretched out on the bed concentrating on the screen of his laptop sitting in his lap, not even seeing Dean. Dean partly closed the bedroom door and dug out his sweats to change in to. He dropped on the bed and slipped his gun under his pillow where it was within easy reach then stared up at the ceiling until his eyes slowly shut and he dozed off. He swore he'd never sleep good again knowing someone was watching him.

Sam heard Dean go to the bathroom and then his bedroom, but didn't say anything. He searched the internet for angel possession and human contact with them. He hoped to maybe find a possible reason why they would be watching Dean but wasn't having much luck. He hoped maybe he would have better luck looking in Bobby's books when they got home. Rubbing his tired eyes, Sam shut his laptop down and decided it was time to get some rest. He figured they would be leaving in the next day or so since Dean seemed better now and they were both rested. It would be good to get home, he though finding his sleep cloths and changing. Sam walked quietly to the bathroom stealing a glance into Dean's dark bedroom in passing. He could hear gentle snoring coming from the bed and smiled to himself happy to know he was sleeping peacefully for a change.

* * *

 **A/N: John gets to stay, everyone in agreement with the boys? Will he be an asset or a problem? Thank you to all who have decided to read my story and I hope I have kept you on your toes and interested in the drama unfolding. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: To all my wonderful SPN family, I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I hope your holiday is filled with joy and happiness and is a blessed one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 60**

The air compressor clicked back on as John worked on trying to loosen a bolt on the wreck he was working on. Bobby had him stripping it for useable parts to sell and he was loving it. To be elbow deep in an engine, with grease under his nails, gave him a sense of contentment. He looked up when the compressor shut off and a familiar sound caught his attention. John would know that engine anywhere and stepped to the door to look toward the house spotting a black car stopping at the front. It was the boys; they were home at last. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he was scared of what his sons had decided about him. John didn't know how they took what he had told them about all that had happened to him. This might be the last time he saw his sons if they decided they didn't want him in their lives. Trying not to think that way, he grabbed a rag and cleaned his hands before heading toward the house. Dean and Sam were getting out of the Impala and talking to each other as he drew nearer. He stopped before they saw him and just watched them. Whatever Dean had said caused Sam to punch him lightly in the arm before heading for the front door with Dean trailing along behind him complaining about being hit and smacking at Sam but laughed as he missed.

 **spn**

"Bobby, you around?" Sam called as he let himself into the house. "Bobby!" he called again strolling toward the kitchen as he looked toward the office but didn't see him.

"He's on a parts run." John said from behind them. "He should be back by dinner."

Both brothers turned to look at John standing in the living room. He had on coveralls that were streaked with dirt and grease and oil.

"Ok then, c'mon let's get the things out of the car." Dean told Sam giving him a small push toward the front door.

"We brought fresh fish for dinner tonight." Sam commented stopping beside John to explain Dean's statement.

"Ones you caught?"

"Yep, Sam dug these snake wormy things and the fish seemed to love them." Dean added. "So did the damn turtles!"

"Need help?" John asked giving Sam a puzzled look by Dean's statement.

"Red wigglers, they can get pretty long and a turtle kept taking Dean's bait." Sam shrugged deciding Dean was never going to forget those worms.

"I've still got a little work left on that junker, after that I'll get my things together and leave." he offered.

"There's no reason for that." Sam told him. "We've got enough for four and besides, no use putting it off. We can talk after dinner tonight."

"You sure about this? Is Dean agreeable to..."

"Is Dean agreeable to what?" Dean asked carrying a cooler and his bag inside.

"I told John to stay for dinner and afterwards we could talk." Sam told him heading outside for his bag.

"Are you ok with that?" John asked him cautiously.

Dean looked at John for a moment before answering, the expression on his face not changing. Dean had learned at an early age to stem showing any emotions and had become extremely good at it. That was one of the reasons he was so good at poker, that and being able to read the players and learn their ticks. Not many people won when they played him unless he let them.

"Yeah, Sam's right, no need to draw this out, might as well get it over with." he told him before heading for the kitchen. "Beside we have plenty of fish for four."

John watched his oldest son stroll into the kitchen trying to read him but found it wasn't as easy with him as with most people. Dean had a knack of hiding himself from the world and there wasn't many he would let in. The only one who had an inkling of what made Dean tick was Sam. And Sam, himself, was just as complicated and complex, though a little more sociable. He did know Dean's eyes gave him away sometimes, John had seen that first hand when he was staring down the barrel of Dean's gun. He didn't know if this was a good sign or bad as Sam came back in carrying two bags and headed for the stairs.

"I'm gonna go finish up in the garage." John called to them before heading back out. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but maybe he just might stand a chance with his boys after all. They both seemed relaxed and Dean did seem to be back to normal. He saw Dean was taking the lead again and being protective of Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean said once John was gone.

"Yeah, what?" Sam asked looking over at his brother and seeing the serious look on his face. "Something wrong?"

"I don't want you talking to that angel without me, understand?"

"I guess, but Dean..."

"No buts bro, we still don't know enough about why he's here or watching me. I'm not taking any chances, swear to me."

"Sure...Ok...I swear." Sam said seeing Dean's big brother mode kick in and knew he was back.

"Good, now I need to give my Baby some love, she's missed me." he replied heading toward the front door.

Sam was deep in thought as he watched his brother walk away. He definitely needed to dig deep and find out all he could on angels. His brother may be trying to protect him, but he was determined to do the same for Dean. He didn't want to see his brother hurt by anyone, human or supernatural, whether Dean wanted it or not.

 **spn**

"Sam! Good to have ya home." Bobby called happily as he came in the back door and seeing Sam at the stove. "You two doing ok?"

"Hey Bobby." Sam replied. "We brought fresh fish for dinner."

"I was hoping ya might do that. They were great last time."

"Dean's gonna grill them."

"So **how is** yer brother?"

"He's a lot better." Sam said quickly looking down to stir the pots on the stove. He tried not to act as guilty as he felt keeping their secret from Bobby. They did want to talk to him about the angel, but only him.

"That's good." Bobby said knowing something wasn't being said here. He could always tell when Sam wasn't giving him the full story. He thought back to when Sam first came to live with them and how eager he was to learn everything all at once. He would sneak and read books Bobby didn't want him touching and try to hide it. He had gotten better over the years, but still couldn't con him. "Where is he?" he asked looking into the other room for Dean.

"Changing the oil in the Impala. He said Baby _needed some loving_." Sam mimicked rolling his eyes at his brother's remark. "He should be up in a minute to grill the fish."

"Guess you saw John was still around."

"Yes, he'll join us for dinner and then we'll talk."

"Right, I'll make myself scarce so you three can..."

"No Bobby, you're included in this talk, you're family and this concerns you too. Dean and I both agreed." Sam told him firmly.

"You sure Sam? Maybe you and Dean should talk to your Daddy alone."

"You've been like a father to both of us these past years Bobby. Hell you kept Dean in line and handled his hot headedness and stubbornness since you took him in. Why wouldn't we want you there?"

"Bobby! How's it going?" Dean called as he came through the door and stopped at the sink to wash his hands. "Got those fish ready?" he asked Sam not waiting for Bobby to answer.

"Yep." Sam replied going to the fridge and pulling out a tray of fish for him. "Here ya go."

"Thanks bro, I'll let ya know when they're about ready." Dean said taking the tray and heading out on the deck to the grill.

"Hey Bobby." John said coming in from the living room. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower before dinner."

"Dean is just putting the fish on, so ya got time." Sam told him as he buttered some rolls for them.

"Great, I'll be back down shortly then." he answered heading upstairs.

Bobby watched him thoughtfully as he went up the stairs wondering what the boys had decided about him. He was pleased and touched that they wanted him there when they talked to their father. He loved those boys like they were his own. Bobby knew they were smart boys and would make the right choices. He was proud of how they had grown over the years and the values they had adapted for themselves.

"Josh emailed me; they're still planning on coming for Thanksgiving if that's still ok."

"Of course it is, you two need to clean the living room and hide what they don't need to see and lock the study doors. That brother of yours is too curious for his own good."

"Yeah, it's the age." Sam laughed.

Is Dean still gonna ask Sheriff Mills and Caleb?"

"Yes, I'll let Josh know so he can make reservations at the motel for a couple of nights. Emily is going to bring the usual and of course pies for dessert."

"I'm sure yer brother will like that." Bobby chuckled. "She does have a way with pies."

 **spn**

John came back downstairs and made his way to the kitchen. He watched his youngest setting the table and begin to set pots on the table. Everything smelled good. It felt good to be able to sit down with his boys for a meal and a tasty one at that. Sam looked up to see him standing there and gave a twitch of a smile before speaking.

"Go ahead an' get a seat. Dean'll have the fish done in a minute." Sam told him getting the rolls from the oven. He quickly set the hot pan on the stove, making a mental note to buy some new pot holders and grabbed a plate to put them on so he could bring them to the table. "They 'bout ready?" Sam called out the door to his brother.

"Five more minutes." Dean replied from his position at the grill.

"Alright." Sam said stepping to the living room doorway. "Bobby chow'll be ready in five." he called to him. "You want tea, water, coffee or beer to drink?"

"Coffee's good." Bobby replied from his study.

"Tea's fine." John answered when Sam looked to him, feeling a little uncomfortable that Sam was serving him. "Can I help Sam?"

"Naw, we're use to doing this, one more person doesn't matter." Sam shrugged setting out glasses and getting out a couple of ice trays. He quickly fixed the tea and sat the glasses around the table along with a cup of coffee.

"By the way, I ran by a storage locker of mine when we got back and found these for you." John said sliding a few pictures across the table.

Sam picked them up and slowly looked at one. There was a beautiful looking blonde woman in one holding a baby, another one showed her with the baby in one arm and hugging a toddler with the other, one showed the woman with John hugging, the last one was her, John and the two kids. He looked up at John realizing this was his mother and the baby must be him and the toddler Dean. He looked back down at the photos, studying his mother and committing her face to his memory as his vision blurred.

"You can keep those so you know what she looked like." John said softly. "If you ever wanna talk 'bout her, just let me know."

"Thanks, I appreciate them." Sam said as he blinked back the tears filling his eyes. He quickly wiped at his face and tucked the photos away on a bookshelf for later when Dean came in from the deck carrying a tray of fish.

"Ok! Dinner is served." Dean announced sitting a platter of grilled fish in the middle of the table but not before noticing Sam wiping at his eyes and the emotions flickering across his face. He looked to John for a moment wondering what was said between them. He'd questions his brother later when they were alone and see what happened.

"Food looks and smells good boys." Bobby commented taking his place at the table.

"I'm starving, let's dig in." Dean said rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He picked up a pot and dished some of the content onto his plate before passing it alone. Everyone filled their plates with something from each pot before they began to dig in.

 **spn**

"I'll have to say Dean, you've done it again. I think these were better than the last ones." Bobby praised him as he pushed his plate away feeling like a stuffed turkey at Thanksgiving.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean replied not liking the spotlight.

"I agree, that was impressive." John added wiping his mouth. "Who taught you to cook?"

Dean looked at John for a moment before he gave an answer.

"Preacher, he was good at making simple things taste really good and being able to stretch it out to feed everyone. He made sure no one went hungry."

John looked from Dean to Sam and Bobby not knowing who that was and not sure if he should ask about him. He decided not to question it, figuring Dean would tell him when he was ready and wanted him to know.

"Here, let me take the plates." Sam said getting up to gather the dishes from the other two.

Dean had stood too and took his plates to the sink. He went to the coffee pot and started a fresh pot. Sam began running water to wash the dishes while Dean got cups for the coffee.

"Sammy let them soak, we'll do them later." Dean told him as he watched the coffee drain. "Figured we'd have coffee and talk." he told the two still sitting at the table.

Neither answered him as they watched the boys moving around in the kitchen. Sam came over and wiped the table down and put the leftovers away. When the coffee finished, Dean poured four cups, leaving one for Sam and taking the other three to the table. He passed them around and took his seat waiting for his brother to join them.

"Ok, guess we got some family business to discuss." Dean started after Sam took a seat beside him. He stared at John letting his words sink in feeling Sam stiffen beside him as he prepared himself for the discussion. Dean projected an air of authority in the room and no one protested or questioned it. He was back and he was in definitely charge.

* * *

 **A/N: So Dean is back to normal and taking control. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for all who favored, followed and reviewed. Love to get reviews and read what you think of the story. Please review. NC**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

It was quiet around the table as coffee was sipped and thoughts were gathered. No one spoke, all seeming to know that the one to be talking first was Dean, and they waited for him to take the lead.

"Might as well get to the point." Dean announced fiddling with his cup before looking up, a serious expression on his face. "You showing up after all this time really threw all of us for a loop. I mean after all this time..." Dean laughed sarcastically, as he shook his head and tried to keep his emotions in check. "To see ya walking across the street like that..." he huffed madly clenching his jaw and breathing hard so he could continue.

"That was not how I wanted to meet you." John said quietly. "Not even close."

"I wanted to put a bullet in you...Man! I did! Would I if the sheriff hadn't come alone? Guess we'll never know." Dean said looking his father in the eyes with no emotion on his face. "I think everyone wondered what the catch was, if you had some hidden agenda for being here. I'm pretty sure Bobby and Missouri would of seen straight through any deception you had and would of made sure you didn't get anywhere near us if they thought you meant us harm. I trust both of them with my life. As far as your story...I gotta say it's too bizarre to be made up and even though it explains a lot, I just can't let everything go you know...Forgive and forget. Maybe with time...Who knows...What happened to me growing up..." Dean said having to stop when his voice cracked. "But I can give a little." he said glancing over at Sam seeing the hopeful look in his eyes.

"I don't expect you to Dean, I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself so I don't expect you to forgive me." John commented staring down into his cup of coffee. "Having a meal here with everyone...You don't know how much that meant to me...It made me see how much I have missed..." he said quietly blinking back the tears in his eyes.

"All that aside, me and Sammy won't mind if you stay around, but this is our home now and we're not leaving here, nor will we stop hunting. Both of us are adults and can make our own choices, you have no say so in our lives. As long as you understand that, I don't see a problem."

John was silent for a moment before letting out a breath and speaking.

"To be honest, it's more than I thought you would allow. I didn't come here to take you two anywhere. I know this is your home and Bobby's been a father to you both and for that I always be grateful. My only intentions, if I found you two, were to hopefully get to know the young men you've grown into." John told his sons looking from one to the other. "And I have to say I am so proud of both of you and I hope you'll allow me one day to call you my sons. I may not have raised either of you, but you boys grew up strong and with a bond that I don't think anyone can break."

"I never got to know you, so if you do stay, I think I would like to." Sam said giving Dean a quick glance before looking at John.

"I found a small two bedroom partly furnished house in Sioux Falls I can rent starting December 1st. If you don't mind me staying here tonight, I'll pack and get a motel room until I can move in." John explained. "I plan to continue hunting also, but I'll use this as a home base. I meant what I said that I wanted to know you. Maybe we can...Do a hunt together sometime."

"Maybe, and you might need some backup sometime." Sam told him giving him a half smile as he swirled the remaining coffee around in his cup. He waited for Dean to say something and was surprised by his response.

"I'm ok with it, if it's ok with Bobby; it is his home, if ya wanna stay here until then." Dean shrugged acting uncaring about it and not remarking on what Sam had said. He wasn't sure about hunting together since he didn't know his father well enough to know how good a hunter he might be. Yeah, he killed that creature, but that didn't mean he measured up to their standards. He wasn't about to let him endanger either of them.

"Fine by me, he can finish stripping those other two junkers out back. That can pay for staying here. He's pretty good at that. Wouldn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands around for a few weeks, maybe it'll bring in a little extra money."

"You can meet my adopted parents; they're coming here for Thanksgiving."

"Just one big happy family." Dean grunted under his breath.

"You sure? I don't mind leaving if it will be awkward."

"No, I think it'll be good. They'll be plenty of food for everyone." Sam told him.

"Everyone?"

"Dean invited the sheriff and a friend of ours, Caleb, he's a hunter too, and then there's Josh, Emily and Danny. Danny is our little brother." Sam said smiling when he mentioned Danny.

"I can't wait to meet them and thank them for raising you and giving you a good life." John nodded.

"Well, I've got some research to do, if you'll excuse me." Bobby said getting up from the table since it seemed this meeting was over.

"Me too." Sam said taking the cue to leave John and Dean alone. He knew he would have time to talk to their father, but knew Dean needed this more than him. Sam took his cup to the sink and followed Bobby out of the kitchen leaving father and son at the table, neither looking at the other.

 **spn**

"Would you like another cup?" John asked, getting up to pour another cup of coffee.

"Naw, I'm good."

"Dean, I don't wanna dredge up painful memories for you, but could you tell me what happened after you disappeared from the last foster home?" John asked cautiously.

Dean sat there twisting his cup around and took a deeper breath before answering him.

"I ran and didn't look back." Dean huffed thinking back all those years ago. "I learned how to take care of myself and become invisible. I lived on the streets; it was one day at a time until Aunt Fay found me."

"Aunt Fay?"

"She took me into her community, taught me a lot. She gave me a family when I needed one. Aunt Fay saved a lot of homeless and gave them a second chance. There were twelve of us then. Sarge and Preacher helped her set up our home. It was a safe haven for us. Sarge and Preacher are ex-military, Marines, they taught me to fight and take care of myself."

"Sounds like some good folks, wouldn't mind meeting them some day."

"Aunt Fay died not too long ago but Sarge and Preacher are keeping her memory alive and continuing to help those in need. For some of the people that's the only home they've got or really known. I stayed there a little over a year, but knew I needed to move on, I needed to find Sammy. Bobby's friend Hank found me dumpster diving for food outside his bar and invited me to share his lunch. I wasn't too sure about him, but I was hungry and figured I could run faster than he could." Dean chuckled remembering his first meeting with Hank. "He offered me a job and a place to stay. No strings attached. I first learned about hunting by being invisible and listening to hunters who stopped by the bar talk. None of them paid any attention to me. I met Bobby there. He'll tell ya I was a nosy, stubborn shit, but I talked him into teaching me to hunt. I'm not sure how I knew, but I felt it would get me one step closer to Sam." Dean stopped talking and got up to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Sam said he didn't know he was adopted until he was thirteen. So how did you two find each other?" John questioned when Dean joined him again at the table.

"Bobby and me were on a hunt in Lawrence. Sam found his adoption papers and decided to come to Lawrence as a starting place to look for me. We sort of ran into each other in a graveyard would you believe. We were doing a salt and burn, he actually saved my life. He got a broken arm in the process unfortunately, but we found each other, that's what counts."

"Who taught you the hand signals?"

"That was Sarge and I added some of my own so only Sammy and me knew what they meant. It was our way of communicating where no one else could understand."

"So Bobby trained you as a hunter and you trained your brother?"

"Yep, I wanted to keep him out of it, but he wouldn't let me. Sammy can be hard headed when he wants to be. Said no one could have my back as good as him. Figured if he was going to do it, he needed to know how to do it right. That way it keeps both of us alive."

"Why did you become a hunter?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Dean replied. "It just seemed like the right thing for me, an instinct I had I guess. For some reason I knew it would help me find Sam and it did. We're really good at it and we help people."

"And he came to live with you and Bobby, how did his adopted parents take him wanting to do that?" John asked innocently. John could see the wall suddenly come up and Dean shutting him out from the look on his face and the body language he suddenly showed. His nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw tightly for a moment before answering John.

"I'm a little tired, think I'll turn in early." Dean said abruptly getting up and heading out of the room.

 **spn**

John watched his son leave and frowned wondering what had happened. He wasn't sure what he said to make him suddenly close off and give him the cold shoulder. He heard his youngest call to his brother but didn't hear a response. Right on cue, Sam marched into the kitchen, a stern look on his face as he stopped at the table staring hard at him, ready to defend his brother.

"What happened?" he asked folding his arms over his chest and waiting for an answer.

"Dean was telling me a little about himself, an Aunt Fay and Hank and about you two finding each other. I asked about your adopted parents and he shut down. Did something I say bring up some bad memories of that time?"

Sam sighed and wiped a hand down his face as he thought about that time again and knew the reason Dean had acted that way.

"That was a very dark time for Dean." he said dropping into a chair across from his father. He wasn't sure if he should tell him what happened or leave it for Dean.

"Will you tell me?" John asked quietly thinking he should know and thought it might help him understand his oldest. He saw how quickly Dean's mood could change, almost in the blink of an eye.

"Bobby and Dean were on a hunt in Lawrence. They were salt and burning a body in a graveyard and I came across them fighting with the spirit. I got a broken arm and Dean got banged up a little, but we were both ok." Sam started staring off into space as he thought about that time. "My adopted parents didn't understand the bond we had; they didn't understand how much Dean needed me to help make him whole again. He lost everything when I was adopted and it changed him. When I was taken away the first time, it broke his heart and tore his soul apart. When we found each other...It was like what had been missing in my life was found and Dean was whole again. Then the cops came and took me away. It sent him in a downward spiral to a bad place feeling like he was abandoned again, first by you, me being taken away, the system failing him and then me being jerked away when he was so vulnerable..." Sam paused closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath.

John looked toward the doorway to see Bobby standing in the shadow with a sorrowful, pained look on his face. John felt something very bad must of happened to Dean when Sam was taken back to his adopted parents. A icy chill ran through him as he tried to imagine what could of happened.

"I found him." Bobby grunted heading for the coffee pot. He knew Sam didn't know this part of the story, only what Dean probably told him. Neither brother had discussed their conservation with him; it was kept secret between the two of them. He wasn't sure how their topic ended up on this, but he figured John might as well know what happened.

Sam looked toward Bobby when he spoke curious to see what he would say. He knew what Dean had told him but was beginning to wonder if he told him everything. He had never questioned Bobby about what happened. It seemed like such a lifetime ago now and remembering it brought a deep sadness over him, but he wanted to know, he needed to know. He remained quiet waiting for Bobby to continue.

* * *

 **A/N: Dean is going to give John a chance, mainly for Sam. This may be an interesting Thanksgiving meal? Thank you dear readers for your continued support and I am overjoyed you are liking the little world I created. It amazes me that I've posted 61 chapters for this story and it's still going strong because of you guys. If you haven't reviewed before, I would love to hear from you, even if it's just a few words. Please review. NC**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

John turned slightly pale as he looked from Bobby to Sam waiting for one of them to continue. Sam got up and when to the cabinet and pulled a bottle of whiskey down, standing at the counter for a moment before gathering three glasses and taking them to the table. He sat the glasses and bottle down before taking his seat again waiting for Bobby to join them. Sam uncapped the bottle and poured shots in each glass and slid two toward the two older men. He didn't want to hear this story, hell he lived through it, but he couldn't leave either. Sam had never asked Bobby about that day and he decided it was time he knew.

"I think it's time I heard the whole story too." Sam said in a rough voice as he picked up the glass and downed the contents waiting for Bobby to continue.

"I'm gonna tell ya 'cause I don't think Dean needs to go through that again. He may not like me telling you this, but I think it needs to be said and be done with. He suffered enough then and I _**will not**_ see him hurt anymore. So understand that."

"Tell me." John agreed fingering the glass and steeling himself for the answer. "Please." he said with a hint of despair and pain laced into the word.

"Dean had given up; he lost all hope when Sam was taken back to his adopted parents. He thought he had failed again so he disappeared into the junk yard in the middle of a thunderstorm. I found him with an eight inch piece of steel sticking out of his gut. He decided life wasn't worth living..." Bobby told them pausing as it got hard to continue. "I found him bleeding out in the rain and mud barely alive. I ain't a religious person, but I never prayed so hard in my life." he said stopping to drink his shot of whiskey. "They lost him on the ride to the hospital but got him back."

Sam poured himself another shot and with a trembling hand brought it to his lips as tears stained face. Dean had told him a little, but to hear it in detail like this was heartbreaking. He didn't know just how lost and broken Dean had been back then.

"They lost him again when they had him in the operating room. Doctors wern't holding out much hope, he stopped fighting and didn't care if he lived or died. Nothing or no one seemed to get through to him and I knew the only one that stood a chance at reaching him was you, son. I couldn't sit back and do nothing and that's when I tried to get in touch with you; good thing I got your adopted father the second time I called about Dean. I knew I couldn't give up, not on my boy. I had to do whatever it took."

John threw back his shot partway through Bobby's talk but didn't miss the comment about the phone call. He looked from Bobby to Sam frowning, not understanding the words.

"Bobby, whadda ya mean second time?" John asked watching Sam duck his head and a redness creep up his face as he remembered what Emily had done.

"I'm not speaking ill of anyone, let's just say Sam's adopted Momma wasn't too thrilled with my call, but she came around. She was afraid of losing Sam completely, but he convinced her she wasn't losing a son but gaining one. If I hadn't got Sam here...I don't wanna think 'bout what could of happened." he trailed off. "I was sure we had lost him there for a minute, but I think all our prayers were answered when he woke up an' asked for Sam like he knew he was already here."

"Me too, I was sure he was goin' to be taken from me that day. I have never prayed so hard in my life." Sam added using his shirt sleeve to wipe across his face. "If I had lost Dean...I don't know what I would of done..."

"Now I know why he shut me out and left." John mumbled more to himself than them. This was just one more thing he had to live with and add to the list of how he screwed up his son's life.

Sam looked away and wiped his face with a trembling hand when he realized _really_ how close he came to losing his brother. He thought back to that time and a puzzle piece fell in place. He was sure the angel had something to do with Dean getting better back then. Sam got up with a goal in mind and some questions he wanted answered.

"You ok Sam?" Bobby asked him knowing that look.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam said getting up. "I'm gonna check on Dean. Can we talk later?" Sam asked John.

"Sure, just let me know." John replied and got a nod from Sam before he left. "He ok?" John asked Bobby once Sam was out of hearing distance, sensing something was going on.

"Hard to tell with him sometimes." Bobby shrugged sipping his whiskey wondering what caught Sam's attention. From his reaction, Bobby was sure Dean hadn't told him the entire story only parts of it. "Sam is a complex individual. You think you have him figured out when you've only scratched the surface. You'll get use to it; it's what makes Sam, Sam. Sometimes it's better to just not try."

 **spn**

Sam headed upstairs to look in on Dean to make sure he was ok. He remembered Dean in the hospital back then and almost losing him, and he remembered Dean talking to him, telling him about his life and that he tried to kill himself. Of course Dean never went into much detail and he didn't know about him going into cardiac arrest twice before he got there. This additional information gave him more to ponder on. He stepped into the dimly lit room and looked over at his brother's bed. Sam could just make out his brother's still body cuddled under the covers and heard the soft breathing. Not wanting to disturb him, Sam quietly backed out of the room and headed back down the stairs as quietly as he could, glancing toward the kitchen as he snuck out the front door.

"It amazes me he thinks I'm so old that I _can't hear or see him_ an' he's thinks he's being soooo sneaky." Bobby noted, it not getting by him that Sam went out the front door.

"Should I go see what he's doing?" John asked trying to keep a straight face with Bobby's comment.

"Naw, I don't think he'll be goin' far. Sam knows not to take the Impala without asking Dean, that's a death sentence." Bobby chuckled knowing how Dean was with his car.

"Kind of got that from what Sam told me earlier." John smiled to himself. "I see so much of Mary in Sam, the way he bites his lower lip, his smile, the sparkle in his eyes and how totally focused he can be when he's doing something."

"Is that where he gets that? He can be intense that's for sure. It's a little scary sometimes how that boy can get so caught up in whatever he's researching or doing."

"Am I right in thinking its a good sign that they want me to stay here until I can get a place of my own?" John questioned carefully.

"I'll say that's a good start, yeah. Dean may not be totally forgivin' you, but he's at least making an effort now that he's got past all that pent up anger that was bottled up in him. An' I think he might be doing it for Sam too."

"I'm not ashamed to say he scared me there for a moment. I was afraid he was going to hurt himself. Guess he gets that temper from me. I could be a hot head too when I was younger, but getting married and having kids kind of quelled it. But that didn't mean it was totally gone, I would have a lapse once and a while and Mary always knew what to say or do. God I loved her so much! And I miss her." he said looking away to wipe his eyes.

"I think ya both have cooled off and can move forward now. And I know what that loss feels like. I lost my Karen to the supernatural too. I miss her every day."

"Sorry to hear that, guess you do know how I feel. I hope what you said is true. I don't want to miss out on any more of their lives." John said wishfully. He had so much to learn about his boys and he wasn't taking anything for granted again.

 **spn**

The soft breeze made him shiver as he scurried toward the garage figuring it would be the best place to get in out of the cold and have some privacy. Sam stepped into the dark building letting the door click shut behind him. He stood there letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before stepping to a work bench and turning on a small light and glancing around. There were two cars in different stages of repair sitting in two of the bays. He rubbed his hands together for warmth before getting started.

"Castiel, um-m-m if you have a moment, think I could talk to you? I have a few questions I hope you can answer. I'm...praying to you." Sam prayed looking up toward the ceiling and then around him waiting to see if he'd appear. After a minute, he pushed off from the bench mumbling. "I knew this was a bad..." he started walking quickly toward the door only to bounce off Castiel when he appeared before him. "Ow!" Sam complained rubbing the front of his body where it collided with the angel. "Damn, that was like hitting a wall."

"When an angel possesses a vessel it makes it invincible for the most part. Only a few things can kill us." Castiel stated. "What is it you would like to know?"

"Where you at the hospital when Dean tried to kill himself and almost died?" Sam asked him studying the angel's face as he waited for the answer.

"Your brother was balancing on an edge between this world and the other. He was closer to the other side that the living. I was allowed to give him a choice of whether he wanted to stay or leave."

"So you convinced him to stay?"

"No, I think that was you in the chapel begging him not to go that swayed him. Once he saw how devastated you were, he asked me to help him and I did."

"But you let him stab himself? How is that right?"

"It was his choice to make, I was not allowed to stop him."

"Wait...Wait...Who wouldn't let you help?" Sam questioned frowning as he tried to piece this together.

"My brothers, my superiors, I follow the orders given to me."

"And you've been watching my brother all this time? Have you helped him before?"

"Yes, when he ran away I comforted him and healed his pains. I steered him toward a Godly woman who helped the homeless and prodded a bar owner to share a meal with him."

"So you guided him his entire life. Did you want him to become a hunter?"

"No, that was his choice alone. Dean going to live with this hunter, Bobby was his decision."

Sam pursed his lips and walked a few steps away as he mulled over what Castiel told him. It seemed his brother had been manipulated through part of his life and he wasn't very happy about that. At least it made his life easier and safer but to what end?

"What's the reason you're watching Dean? What do you want with him?" Sam demanded taking a step toward the angel.

"I am a solider, I do what I am told and don't question my superiors." he replied as he started getting annoyed with Sam.

"Understand this, angel or not, you're not going to hurt my brother." Sam told him boldly. "I will do whatever it takes to stop you."

"You can not hurt me, you're a mere human even if you do have some of my grace, it's useless to threaten me."

Before Castiel could disappear, Sam snapped a rapid punch to his face only to find it was like hitting a brick wall. He swore under his breath as he clutched his hand to his chest and glared at the angel figuring he had just broke his hand. That was just great, how was he going to explain that to Bobby and John, Sam thought madly.

"I have no intention of harming your brother." Castiel stated, briefly touching his hand and disappearing.

Sam grunted madly but found he could move his fingers again without any pain as he wiggled them against his chest and looked around for the angel. That settled it, Sam was bound and determined now to find out everything he could about them and especially how to capture them and how to kill them. He turned off the light and headed back outside, walking quickly toward the house as the cold wind blew in his face, chilling him. He stepped into the house, closing the door behind him and turning to see Bobby and John both standing in the living room staring at him suspiciously. He stepped backward colliding with the door looking very guilty and wondering if he should make a break for it.

"Kind of cold to be taking a nightly stroll there, ain't it Sam?" Bobby commented eyeing Sam knowingly.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but only squeaked out a response that no one understood. He clamped it shut and cleared his throat trying to find his voice before trying again. He was usually fast on his feet, but this time all common sense and logic had left him. He had been busted, now all he needed to do was con his way out of this.

* * *

 **A/N: Love to write Bobby and his rough attitude, keeping the guys in line. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will leave a review. On a sad note, so sorry to hear about he deaths of two wonderful actresses, Mom and Daughter, Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds. We have lost so many this year, I really feel old now. This year is almost gone, it is so true it seems to pass faster the older you get so enjoy every minute of it. NC**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone, and I hope this is a good one for everyone. Special thanks to DSCWin for your idea. I hope you like what I did with it. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 63**

"Something you wanna tell us Sam?" Bobby asked not letting him off the hook yet.

"Not really." Sam croaked out coughing softly afraid to say anything else.

"When you find your voice, we'll be here waiting." Bobby said stepping aside so he could go on up the stairs. John joined him knowing Bobby knew Sam better than he did and was probably better at handling this than he was. "Just know this conservation's not over and I'll be expecting some answers."

Sam nodded he understood before heading for the stairs two at a time glad to be out of their sight. He knew he was either going to have to come up with a really good lie or tell them what was going on. He stepped into their bedroom to find Dean propped up in his bed doing something on his laptop.

"Thought you were resting?" Sam questioned stepping to his bed.

"I did and woke up. Think I found us a case to check out."

"Dean, really? You're just getting better and you want to go on a hunt?" Sam complained.

"I'm fine! And it's only a couple of hours from here. We can at least go check it out, there's been two deaths and the cops have arrested two suspects but they both claim to have been out of town when the murders took place." he said holding his laptop out for Sam to look at.

Sam reluctantly accepted the laptop from him and sat back on the bed to read the article Dean had found. He quickly skimmed through it and then reread it again slower taking in all the details. It sounded like something that should be checked out, but he still didn't like Dean wanting to go.

"I'm sure Bobby could find someone else..."

"Screw that Sammy, if you don't wanna go, I'll go by myself." Dean fussed loudly jerking his laptop back from Sam.

"Like hell you will, so don't even think 'bout sneaking off without me." Sam yelled back at him.

"Hey what's going on in here?" John asked from the doorway sounding fatherly. "I could hear you down the hall."

"Your hardheaded son wants to go on a hunt, alone." Sam sneered, huffing madly.

John looked from Sam over to Dean who was stretched out on his bed now glaring angrily at Sam for tattling on him. The brothers were acting like kids instead of the adults they were. He pursed his lips not sure if he should act like a father or let them hash it out. Deciding to take a shot at a different approach, he asked them a question.

"What if I go with you?" John suggested.

"Yes." Sam said.

"No." Dean said at the same time frowning at Sam's response.

"Alright then, when you decide, let me know. It'd be interesting to hunt with you." he told them before stepping out and into the bathroom.

"What would it hurt?" Sam asked quieter so John wouldn't hear.

"We don't know what kind of hunter he is, he might get in the way or worse get one of us hurt."

"Well he took out that creature, that should count for something. I'd feel better if he comes." Sam begged giving his best puppy dog eyes look Dean's way. It didn't take but a minute or two before Dean answered.

"Fine! If it'll shut you up." Dean shot back settling himself in the mattress. "But we take the lead, and what I say goes, got it?"

"I'll tell him and that we'll leave out early in the morning." Sam said getting up and heading out into the hall to wait for John.

Dean mumbled to himself, not bothering to answer his brother as he closed his eyes and forced his mind to clear hoping tonight would be a dreamless one. He was tired of waking up out of his mind thinking he was back in that house and being tortured. He heard Sam talking to their father and after a couple of minutes, he came back into the bedroom grabbing up his sleep clothes before heading into the bathroom.

 **spn**

"Hey bro what happened between you and John right before dinner?" Dean asked arching an eyebrow and waiting for Sam to answer.

"What?" Sam asked tossing his clothes into the dirty pile noticing he needed to do laundry soon.

"You were upset about something."

"I'll be right back." Sam replied turning quickly and silently hurrying out of the room in sock feet.

Dean frowned wondering where Sam was going as he waited for him to come back. He tried to imagine where and what Sam might be doing. He didn't have to wait long before Sam came back into the room and pushed Dean's legs over so he could sit down. Dean grunted and slid over giving his brother room to sit.

"John gave me these." Sam said holding out the photos for him to look at.

Dean accepted the photos and quickly thumbed through them once, then again more slowly. He stopped on the one of their Mom, Sam and him and ran a finger over his mother's image, picturing her in his mind. He remembered when this was taken. They all seemed so happy in the pictures. He closed his eyes for a moment and it was like he could feel her warm arms hugging him and her brushing her lips across his forehead in a good night kiss. This was how she looked the last time he saw her on the night she died.

"When we were looking for you, he told me a little about our Mom and I commented that I didn't even know what she looked like. He gave me those earlier." Sam explained watching his brother as hidden emotions peaked out for a moment before he shut them down.

"I see." Dean said clearing his throat before handing them back to Sam.

"She was beautiful." Sam said quietly fanning them out in his hand so he could look at them again. "John says I'm a lot like her."

"Yeah, she was." he replied sliding back down in his bed. "Go on to bed Sammy, need to get up early." he continued closing his eyes and settling down not wanting to talk anymore.

Sam knew Dean was done talking and got up going to his own bed. He knew this was a touchy subject for Dean since he was old enough to remember their Mom. He laid the pictures on the nightstand between their bed where Dean could see them too if he wanted. He flipped the lamp off and slipped under the covers.

"'Night Dee." Sam whispered. He was going to tell him about talking to the angel, but didn't think now was the right time. He would tell him later after his emotions calmed down.

Dean didn't answer him even though he heard, letting a single tear slip down his cheek and fall to his pillow. He grieved in silence not wanting Sam to know he was crying. Several more tears fell before he stopped them and reined his emotions in. He couldn't answer his brother for fear of his voice cracking so he remained silent. Dean listen to Sam squirm around in the bed before finally settling down for the night. Now that Sam was safe in his bed, Dean could really relax and go to sleep too.

 **spn**

"You sure 'bout this Dean, Sam and John could go check it out." Bobby asked him as he sat his duffel on the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm fine Bobby. Sammy's not hunting anything without me there." Dean grumbled looking in the cabinet for a travel cup. He pulled one from the shelf and poured coffee to take with him. "I'm leaving in five minutes." he called before grabbing his duffel and heading out. "See ya Bobby."

"How 'bout ya call when ya get there?" he told him looking toward the stairs as Sam and John strolled down the steps with duffels in hand.

"I'll call Bobby." Sam told him hearing his question as he came into the room.

"You look after yer brother there."

"You know I will. I've always got his back." he said fixing a cup of coffee before following his brother.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on both of them." John offered with a shrug.

"Just try to keep them out of trouble."

"Alright, I'll do my best. See you in a few days." he said following his sons out and to the Impala.

Bobby glanced out the window watching John climb in back of the Impala and it back up and drive away. He was a little surprised they agreed to him going, but he was sure it was Sam's idea, not Dean's. To be honest, he thought it might be a good idea they go on a hunt together. It would help the boys to get to know their father again and John to learn more about them. He had a feeling John just might be around for a while and he was ok with that. The boys had already made it clear they weren't leaving any time soon, besides, he had a gut feeling John needed to be in their lives. Some of it had to do with what Missouri said, the rest was pure instinct. With a shake of his head and deep sigh, he strolled to the kitchen to make another pot of coffee since they had emptied the pot.

 **spn**

"So...Where we headed?" John asked from the back seat trying to make small talk.

"Small town in Minnesota, Albert Lea." Sam replied giving Dean a sideways glance and saw the scowl on his face. "Two deaths but the suspects arrested both say they were out of town. Figured we'd interview them and get their side of the story and see what the cops have."

"I can interview the families if you like while you do that and then we can compare notes." John suggested. "It would make things go faster."

"You have your badge and suit?"

"Yes, I threw a few things in the trunk."

"Ok then, we'll grab a motel room and change. I found one to stay at before we left. You can drop us off at the police station and I'll give you the address for the two victims." Sam noted.

"Hey! Whadda ya mean _he drops us off_?" Dean demanded tightening his grip on the steering wheel. He didn't like anyone driving his Baby.

"Dean!" Sam hissed at him. "It was his before it was yours." he whispered sending him his best bitch face. "Cool it!"

"Fine!" Dean spat back.

"Look I can find a ride, rent a car or something." John suggested not liking it when his boys fought.

"No, we're good." Sam told him turning to look at his father with an apologetic small smile. Sam knew Dean was trying and it wasn't going to be perfect and it wouldn't happen overnight, he just hoped they could get through this hunt without any major disagreements.

 **spn**

Dean followed Sam's instructions and pulled into a motel parking lot, stopping in front of the office. Sam got out and strolled toward the office door going inside. John sat in silence in the back looking at the back of Dean's head. He knew Dean was still being cautious with him and he couldn't blame him. He wanted to say something but didn't want to make things worse. It wasn't long before Sam came back out and motioned Dean to pull around behind the office to a section of rooms off to the right. Sam had gotten a corner room and was waiting at an open door. Dean pulled into a parking space and killed the engine before getting out. John stepped out and stretched before going around to the trunk to grab his bag. He followed his sons into the room.

"I got a suite with two bedrooms. Figured it'd be easier if we were together." Sam said taking his duffel into a bedroom with two twin beds. "The other one's yours." he called to John.

Dean looked around the room first, seeing a small fridge, microwave and coffee pot. He followed Sam into the bedroom to deposit his duffel on the bed nearest the door. That was never going to change, if something wanted Sam, they were going to have to get through Dean first.

"You can use the bedroom to change in and I'll take the bathroom." Sam told him digging out his pants and shirt and tie.

"Who died and made you boss?" Dean mumbled under his breath but got out his FBI suit to change.

 **spn**

John stepped from his bedroom to find both his sons waiting for him. He looked them over and realized how handsome they looked in their suits. Both had grown into good looking young men. He cleared his throat and stepped to them.

"You ready?" he asked them as he checked his gun before slipping it into the small of his back in the waist of his pants.

"Yes. Here's the addresses of the victims and the suspects." Sam answered handing him a slip of paper.

"We'll meet at the diner for lunch say around one." Dean added starting to accept that their father was going to help. He still was going to keep sharp eye on him and make sure he didn't do something stupid. Dean wanted to make sure no one got injured.

"Alright." he replied glancing at his watch at the time. "Shall we go?"

John went out first followed by his two sons. John got into the driver's seat, Dean in the passenger seat and Sam crawled into the back. Dean held out the keys to his father as he settled back forcing himself to endure the switch.

"Thanks." John nodded taking them and using one to crank the Impala. He smiled to himself as she roared to life and settled into a steady purr. He ran a hand over the wheel lovingly, lost in thought for a moment before putting her in gear to back out. He was easy on the gas and drove her smoothly from the lot toward the police station. "You still sound good Baby." he mumbled to the car softly as he got onto the road.

Dean pretended not to watch John as he talked to the car and stroked her steering wheel. He saw how careful he was with her and relaxed slightly. So now he saw where he got his love for cars from. It didn't take them long to get to the police station and the brothers got out.

"If I run into problems I'll call you." John said before Dean shut the door. "Diner for lunch. You boys be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks."

"We won't." Sam waved stepping back so he could drive away.

"Let's go see what we can find." Dean told him strolling toward the front doors of the station. He absently straightened his tie and pulled his overcoat closer to his body to ward off the chill in the air. Both brothers were in full hunter mode now, going all professional. Dean stepped in front taking the lead, giving off vibes of authority and confidence. It still amazed Sam how Dean could get the locals eating out of his hand so easily.

* * *

 **A/N: And the hunt begins. Let's see how it goes. Thank you to all who are reading my story. If you have a moment, please review. NC**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

John pulled into the driveway of the first address and stopped. He studied the house for a moment before getting out making his way to the front door. He ran the bell and stepped back waiting for an answer. Noises could be heard behind the door before it was opened by an older woman. She looked at John closely and waited for him to speak.

"Mrs. Todd, I'm Agent Smith, FBI. Would you mind if I spoke to you about your husband?" John asked her politely showing his ID.

"I've already talked to the police."

"I just have a few more follow up questions ma'am, if that's ok. I won't take much of your time."

"Alright young man." she said opening the screen door. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No, I'm fine ma'am." he said following her into a neat living room and waited for her to sit before taking a seat. "Mrs. Todd, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." she said softly, wadding a Kleenex in her hands. "We'd been married for fifty-seven years."

"Do you know of any reason why someone would want to kill your husband? Had he been in a fight with anyone recently?" John questioned.

"No, Stewart was liked by everyone. This is a small town; we both grew up here and know most of the people in our community. Stewart was my high school sweetheart, we were married after graduating, he joined the Army not long after that and I stayed here when he was deployed. When he got stationed stateside, I joined him, but we came back here after he retired."

"What did he do here?"

"We own a bookstore. We deal with new and used books. It was Stewart's dream and after he got out of service we opened it up and have been running it for...My goodness, twenty years now. What am I going do now?" she asked tears building up in her eyes as she stared at John.

"Did you have any customers who were dissatisfied or got angry?" John asked seeing the sorrow and pain in her eyes. He could tell she had loved her husband very much and this was devastating for her. John knew some of how she felt with losing Mary like he did. He hoped she had some family or friends that she could lean on during this time to help with the loss.

"No, not that I can remember. Our customers are mostly regulars, we do get the tourists passing through, but no one stands out to me."

"Did you know the suspect they arrested for the killing Mr. Todd?"

"Not really, I don't think they've lived here long. I believe his wife came in several times to buy books. We might of seen them in passing too, I don't know why he would want to kill Stewart."

"Thank you Mrs. Todd for talking to me and again, I'm sorry for your loss." John said getting up to leave. "If you should remember anything else, please call me." he finished handing her a card with his cell on it.

"Alright Agent Smith." she said looking at the card as she walked him to the door.

 **spn**

The next house John stopped at was a duplex. He looked at the address again before getting out and going to the door on the left and ringing the bell. He waited a minute not hearing anything behind the locked door. He looked around the neighborhood not seeing anyone on the streets or any traffic around except for one lone car passing through. He knocked and waited for another minute before deciding to leave and go to the first suspect's home to talk to them and see what information he could get. He hoped his sons were having better luck at the police station and morgue than he was. He was beginning to wonder if maybe this wasn't one of their kind of cases. He got back into the Impala and sighed with a feeling on contentment and a sense he had found his way home. This wasn't his first choice in vehicles so many years ago. He sat there thinking back to that summer day standing in the car lot looking at a used van he was going to buy when a young stranger commented he'd get a better deal buying this black beauty. John took one look at the Impala and knew he was sold. This was the car for him and he went to thank the stranger but he was walking down the street toward town. John frowned as he thought about the stranger thinking he looked familiar but couldn't place him. Letting the memories pass, he cranked the Impala and pulled onto the street.

 **spn**

"Can I help you?" the front desk person asked the brothers as they stopped in front of him.

"Yes, Agents Nash and Young, FBI. We'd like to talk with the person in charge of the two recent homicides." Dean told him flashing his badge as Sam held his out.

"That would be Detective Logan, I'll let him know you're waiting." he told them picking up the phone and punching in a number.

The brothers stepped back and waited for the detective to come up front. Sam checked his cell to be sure John hadn't tried to contact them and he missed it. He looked up when a middle aged man dressed in casual clothes walked toward them.

"Agents." Detective Logan greeted them. "Not sure why the FBI would be interested in my cases, we've got the killers in jail."

"We're following up on a couple of leads. Could we see the files and the evidence you have on the suspects?" Sam asked trying to be as professional as possible.

"You two are kind of young to be FBI aren't you?" he asked eyeing the brothers for a moment.

"Why thank you kindly for that. Have you had any similar deaths in the area before these two?" Dean asked steering the detective away from them.

"Don't think so, if you'll come with me I'll get those files."

"Would it be possible to talk to the two suspects?" Sam asked knowing this was critical for them.

"Sure, but we have rock solid evidence, one witness and security tape of the other leaving the scene." he said as he lead them deeper into the building. "You can use this office, I'll get the files."

"Alright." Dean said giving the office a quick look.

"There's coffee across the hall there, help yourself." he nodded before heading on down the hall.

"Want a cup?" Dean asked his brother deciding to take advantage of free coffee.

"No, I'm good." Sam replied eyeing the computer sitting on a desk. He didn't think he had time to check it out before the detective came back. Maybe they would be left alone long enough for him to hack into their files.

Dean came back into the room as Detective Logan came back carrying files. He could tell Sam was itching to get on the computer and hack into their data base to see what he could find.

"Here's the police reports and we have footage of a security camera at one of the crime scenes you can watch on this computer." he told them signing onto the laptop and pulling up the footage.

"We'll need to talk to both the suspects please." Sam relayed to him sitting in front of the laptop and starting the footage. They were lucky the detective signed onto the computer making it easier for Sam to get into the system.

"If you say so, but it seems like a waste of time."

"We'll let you know when we're ready." Dean informed him accepting the files and sitting at a small table to go through them. "We'll need a copy of these too."

"Copier is just down the hall there, knock yourselves out." Logan shrugged leaving them alone.

Dean flipped through the reports, skimming them the first time and going back to read more closely the second time. He looked over the autopsy reports and photos a little shocked by the brutality they showed.

"Damn! Whoever did this didn't hold anything back; these scenes are bloody, bloody. Way overkill here. You find anything?"

Sam didn't answer him as he concentrated on the screen watching the video for the third time. He typed quickly on the keyboard and watched it played again frame by frame. He sat up straighter and stopped on a frame studying the guy in the photo.

"Dean, found something."

"About time. What?"

"Look at the eyes." Sam said turning the screen where Dean could see it.

"Sonovabitch! It's a shape shifter." he growled seeing the glowing eyes staring at him.

"That's how the suspects were in two places at the same time."

"We need to find out how he knew these two guys were not at home and could take their identity."

"I'm calling John to let him know what we found." Sam said pulling his cell out and finding his name in his contact list. He waited, listening to the ringing until John picked up.

"John, we're still at the police station and we know what we're looking for, a shape shifter." Sam said quietly and quickly. "Yes, no doubt...We're gonna interview the two suspects to see what we can find out from them...Ok...Right...Understand...We'll meet ya at the diner."

"C'mon, let's get these copied and interview those guys. Maybe we'll get lucky." Dean stated gathering up the papers and heading out to find the copier.

 **spn**

The door was opened by a young woman holding a small child who was whimpering unhappily. John could tell she had been crying and looked very stressed.

"Ma'am, I'm Agent Smith, FBI. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions about your husband?" John asked politely.

"I've already talked to the police twice about my husband, I don't have anything else to say." she said trying not to break down again.

"I know your husband didn't kill anyone. I'm here to help." he told her before she could close the door on him.

"What?" she asked surprised by his response.

"Can we talk?" he asked her again.

"Please, come in." she motioned shifting the crying child in her arms. She led him into a living room and sat down in an overstuffed chair with her son. "How do you know this? No one else with the police believed him or me when we told them he was coming back from a work seminar."

"I'm not the local police ma'am. Who knew besides yourself that your husband was out of town?"

"I don't know, his employer...A couple of friends maybe..." she said finding a pacifier for her son. She gave it to him and rocked him gently quieting him down.

"Did anyone have a beef with your husband or disagreement?"

"Not that I know."

"Did he mention any strangers hanging around or taking an interest in him?"

"Jeff didn't mention anything to me. Do you know who did this to him?"

"We're getting close. My partners and I will do everything we can to get him released and his name cleared." John assured her.

"Thank you." she said wiping the tears from her cheeks and giving him a hopeful look.

"My pleasure, I better go now." he said getting up to leave. Now that they knew what they were looking for, he knew more the questions that needed to be ask. John had tracked a shape shifter years ago and knew how tricky and dangerous they could be. He'd have to change out his ammo with silver bullets to take it out. He slid behind the wheel of the Impala and headed back into town to the diner. He was going to be a little early with meeting his sons, but he didn't mind. He would order coffee and wait for them while getting his notes in order.

 **spn**

"Dean before we meet up with John I need to tell you something." Sam said as they stepped from the police station. "Let's talk over there." Sam said pointing to a bench in a nice grassy area nearby. They walked over and took a seat before continuing.

"Ok, what?" Dean asked turning slightly so he could look at his brother.

"Promise you won't get mad."

"What did you do?" he questioned slowly, eyeing him closely. Sam had guilt written all over his face and Dean tried to run over things in his mind he could of done that he wasn't suppose to.

"It's not really nothin' bad...But you told me not to...And I...Well..."

"Sam, I'm gettin' mad now, will you just tell me!" Dean growled getting impatient.

"I talked to Castiel without you." Sam finally spit out in a rush of words.

Dean looked hard at Sam as he pressed his lips into a thin line, but didn't say anything for a moment. He knew his brother could take care of himself, but even he didn't know how to defend himself against an angel. This wasn't the first time Sam had gone against his orders and it probably wouldn't be the last. Sam could be very hardheaded and stubborn at times and did what he thought was right, even if Dean told him not to.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Sam, a little disappointed you didn't listen to me; you know why I told you not to right?"

"I know Dee." Sam said hanging his head shamefaced. "You wanted to protect me like you always do, but I can take care of myself. You need to let me grow up, I'm not a kid anymore." he continued giving him his best puppy dog gaze.

"I don't care how big you get, you'll always be my little brother and I'll always look out for you. Why did you need to talk to him anyway? What was so important?"

"I was curious about whether he had something to do with you getting better when you were in the hospital dying." he said softly looking down not wanting to look into Dean's eyes. He knew this was a touchy and painful subject for Dean and knew he had to tread lightly. "Do you remember anything about...It?"

Dean didn't answer at first as a sadness and painful expression crossed his face before he pushed it down and swallowed hard thinking back to that dark time and what he had done to himself. He frowned as he shifted through his memories trying to remember anything from that time. It felt like his body was floating in nothingness, in a sea of calmness then a bright light moved toward him, causing him to waver slightly before opening his eyes and blinking rapidly pulling himself back to reality.

"Not really." he finally replied to Sam looking away for a moment to pull himself together. He didn't want to discuss this any further, not right now anyway. "Don't do it again ok?" he asked giving Sam his big brother stare that left no room for discussion.

"Ok." he sighed. "But I don't think he'll hurt either of us. Castiel has showed no ill intent toward either of us."

"That may be true, but what if that changed? No ones ever dealt with angels before, so we don't know much about them and that bothers me. What if his orders change? What if they don't want humans to know about them?"

"I won't do it again and I'm going to dig deep and see what I can find. I think we should tell Bobby about him, he's getting a little suspicious of me and you know I can't lie to him. Never been able to, you know that."

"We'll deal with that when we get back." Dean agreed. "Let's go meet with John and grab some lunch."

"Are we good?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yeah Sammy, we're good." Dean finally answered knowing he couldn't be mad at him. He had gotten use to Sam doing his own thing whether he liked it or not. He had to admit there were times he still treated him like a kid, but he couldn't help it. It was so ingrained in him to look after and protect his little brother and that was not going to change. He had missed too much of Sam's life when they had been separated. Deep down where the light never reaches, there was still that seed of fear that Sam would be taken from him and he was going to do whatever it took for that not to ever happen. They headed down the sidewalk to the diner that was a few blocks away to meet their father.

* * *

 **A/N: A huge thank you to all who have followed, favored and reviewed any of my stories. It gives me so joy to know you are still interested in the story and seem to like where it is going. How will the hunt go? Well you know I like to throw twists and turns that you might not expect. Reviews keep me writing, please take a moment and leave me one. NC**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

John had gotten a booth at the back of the diner to wait on the boys. He ordered coffee and glanced around at the other customers in the room to be sure none seemed threatening. John looked to the waitress as she sat a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. He thanked her and told her he was expecting two others to join him shortly so he would wait to order. John sipped his coffee and he kept an eye on the door looking for his sons. He only had to wait for fifteen minutes before he saw Sam walk in looking around. John partly stood so they would see him and waited for them to make their way over. Both slid into the empty side of the booth facing John, shoving each other for space, as he signaled the waitress.

"Good afternoon, my name's Kallie what can I get you two to drink?" she asked smiling sweetly at the guys. Her day was looking up; these were two of the cutest guys she had seen all week in her section.

"Sweet tea for me love." Dean answered flashing her a flirty smile.

"Un-sweet tea." Sam replied poking his brother in the ribs because of his flirting.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Ow!" Dean hissed at his brother elbowing him back.

"Stop flirting then." Sam shot back giving him a small shove.

"Boys." John cautioned them noticing others looking at them. "You're drawing unwanted attention." he said softly.

"Sorry." Sam said as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have a bacon double cheese burger all the way, steak fries and a slice of your best pie." Dean said without even looking at the menu. He had eaten at enough diners over the years to know they all served about the same thing.

"Make that two and a refill on the coffee please." John told her.

"I'll have a salad with grilled chicken, rolls and fruit platter." Sam added handing her back the menu.

"I'll get this put in and be right back with some more coffee." she answered scribbling on her pad before heading for the drop off and to get more coffee.

"Did you talk to the two they have in jail?" John asked after she was out of earshot.

"Yes and both swear they were not in town when the killings happened."

"That makes both of them innocent if the shifter..." Sam started but stopped when Kallie came back with the coffee. He waited until she filled his cup and left before continuing. "Shifter pretended to be them."

"So how are we going to find him or her for that matter?" Dean asked.

"He's gotta have a place to lay low, we'll just have to find it."

"While we were at the station I hacked their records looking for other cases similar to these two and found five more over the past three months. Two were in the next town over and three were in a town forty miles away."

"Great! Not only do we have a shape shifter, we have a freakin' psycho serial killer shape shifter." Dean huffed quietly, rolling his eyes in disgust. "You should see the crime scene photos!"

"Not so loud bro." Sam cautioned him looking around them to be sure no one was watching. "Have you hunted one before?" Sam asked John.

"Yes, silver can kill it; we just have to find him. They shed their skin when they change from one person to another. This won't be easy 'cause we have no idea if he's still using the same body or not."

"How do they do it?"

"Physical contact and they can become you; even have your memories somehow. I'm not sure how they do it."

"From my research, shape shifters seem to be born human, but are genetically different in some way. It seems most are ridiculed, scorned and mistreated and to escape they become someone else. They don't have any magical powers or abilities, but they can mimic whoever they become. It seems they can link with that person and learn about them in order to become them. The only ones I found any reference to were all killers in some form or another. They were all taken out. Shifters have been around for thousands of years in all cultures. They can be killed, like you said, with silver or decapitation. I don't think there are many around or they've learned to hide a lot better. Maybe there are some out there who are not violent an' just wanting to be left alone." Sam explained as he spouted out facts.

"So geek boy, any idea how we can catch this one?" Dean asked sitting back to look at him.

Sam gave him a bitch face before continuing. John watched the interaction between his sons and hid his smirk behind a sip of coffee. They were bonded much stronger than he hoped they would ever be. The more he was around them, the more he saw how they took care of each other.

"When we get back to our room I'll track his pattern of attacks and see if there's any common factors or maybe I can figure out a search area where he might be hold up." Sam informed him, going quiet when the waitress came back with their order. "I know there's something I'm missing, but...It's just not standing out to me." he mumbled more to himself than them. Sam was sorting through everything he knew trying to find that missing piece that would make it all fall into place. He ignored the question John asked as he stared randomly into space while his mind worked.

"He's not being rude; he's in the _Sam zone_." Dean told John when he started to ask the question again. "He gets like this when he can't figure things out. You get use to it." Dean shrugged sipping his drink.

"Right, thanks for telling me. He reminds me so much of your mother at times like this." John replied giving Dean a halfhearted smile as he tried to keep his sadness in check.

 **spn**

"Here you go, two double cheese burgers all the way, steak fries and a slice of pecan pie for you two and for you salad with grilled chicken, rolls and fruit. Is there anything else you need?"

"We're good." John said picking up the ketchup and putting a blob on his plate before passing it to Dean.

"Alright then, if you need anything else let me know." she said smiling shyly at Dean as he winked at her making her blush.

Dean chuckled as he dipped a fry into ketchup and stuffed it in his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes and grunted at his brother's antics knowing full well he wouldn't follow through with his flirting, he very rarely did. There was an occasional girl here and there, but nothing lasting. He wouldn't let anyone get that close to him.

"This burger is the best!" Dean moaned happily as he took another bite. "We gotta remember this place." he mumbled around his food.

"C'mon Dean! At least swallow before talking." Sam whined at Dean's bad table manners. "I've seen enough of your half chewed food."

Dean smiled widely as he chomped his food being sure to smack loudly and with an open mouth.

"Sometimes I wonder how we're even related." he huffed shaking his head as he took a bite of salad.

"At least I eat real food and not that rabbit shit." Dean noted eyeing his salad.

"Boys, manners." John told both of them in a slightly stern voice.

"Yessir." they both said together before continuing with their meal. They continued to pick at each other as inconspicuously as they could under John's watchful eyes. He couldn't keep the merriment out of his eyes while watching them. This felt so right to him, to be having lunch with his sons like this.

None of the hunters noticed the guy sitting at the counter eating as they made their way toward the exit. The guy speed dialed a number and mumbled, _They're on their way,_ before hanging up and continuing his meal.

 **spn**

"I'll get to work mapping out the crime scenes and see what I can find." Sam said as they walked back into the motel room.

"I'll go back over the files." Dean nodded taking off his suit coat and grabbing jeans and tee shirt to change into to. He headed into the bathroom to get out of his monkey suit so he could relax.

"What can I do?" John asked watching his sons.

"You can check out these other cases I found." Sam offered motioning to the files beside him.

"Alright, let me change first." he replied giving him a small smile of thanks before stepping into his bedroom.

Sam looked up when Dean strolled back in the main room draping his FBI clothes over a chair. He gathered his files and dropped onto a bed to start reviewing them. Sam rummaged in his bag for clean clothes and went into the bathroom to change too. He stepped out as John stepped from his bedroom almost colliding with him.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled stepping back quickly.

"It's ok. Either of you want coffee?" John asked going to the counter to start a pot of coffee.

"I'm good." Dean grunted from his reclined position on the bed.

"Me too." Sam replied taking a seat at the table and spreading out a map of the town. "Here's the files you can look through." he told his father sitting a stack of files on the corner of the table.

"Got it." he acknowledged looking around at his son.

 **spn**

The three hunters worked in silence going over everything they had found hoping to track the shifter down or at least get a good idea of where he might be. He had killed enough people in his reign of terror and they were determined to stop him from killing again. Sam rubbed his tired eyes as his vision blurred for a moment before coming back into focus. He looked again at the map and suddenly something clicked in his ever working brain and he sat up straighter.

"I think I've found something." Sam said standing up. "Look, I didn't think anything about it at first but I marked the killings with blue and the suspect's homes with red and if I do this..." he said drawing out the lines and pointing to two areas where they all intersected. "This area has several abandoned warehouses that haven't been used in years and here..." he said typing quickly on the keyboard. "...Is an abandoned farm that has been on the market for several years."

"Ok then, let's go check them out." Dean said getting up and grabbing his weapon's bag from the floor.

Sam stood there looking at what he'd found, contemplating the information and not moving. Dean was putting on his jacket when he noticed Sam had not moved from his spot at the table.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"This is not it, there's one piece still missing." he complained.

"You can work on it while we head to the warehouses. Now come on."

"Give me a sec." Sam replied stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

John stood and pulled his gun from his bag checking its load before storing it in the small of his back, then removed two silver knives storing one in his boot and one in a sheath on his belt. He grabbed his jacket and waited patiently for Sam to come out of the bathroom.

"Just so we understand each other, I take the lead on this case." Dean told him in no uncertain terms as he stood tall and strong waiting to see if John would balk or complain.

"Of course, I'm fine with that." John replied giving him a not going to cause any problems look before looking over as Sam stepped from the bathroom.

Sam stopped for a moment looking between John and Dean feeling like he missed something while he was out of the room. He picked up his jacket as Dean opened the door and headed for the Impala. Sam followed him with John bringing up the rear. They got in the Impala and headed toward the other side of town to the warehouses first since it was closer.

Sam turned his head slightly and cast a backward glance at John before looking sideways at Dean. He could feel the tension rolling off Dean as he psyched himself up preparing for the hunt. If you were to meet Dean when he is in full hunter mode, you wouldn't believe he was the same person as the Dean who worked on cars and looked after his kid brother. Some might say it was like he had split personalities and only let you see the one he wanted you to. No where in there would there be one that was timid, unsure, shy, or beaten down; any emotions that might look like a weakness for him ever saw the light of day around other people. That side of him was only ever allowed to come forward when he was alone where it would never be seen, except on occasion by Sam. Sam pursed his lips and looked around his seat nervously, not sure what to do, whether to make small talk or just stay quiet. He let the breath he was holding out easy when Dean turned on the radio and found a likeable station to listen to. Music flowed from the speakers filling the silence in the car and eliminating the need for small talk. Sam gazed absently out the window letting his mind wander away for a moment so it could do a...Recalibration... For a better term to describe it. John sat quietly in the back letting his eyes roam between his two sons in the front knowing each was preparing themselves for the hunt.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sitting here working on this story watching our first snowfall of the season. It's not going to be much a few inches but I do like to watch it fall. It's so peaceful and fresh, but do not like the cold coming with it. Hope you enjoyed this latest installment as they get deeper into the hunt. Things will not go as expected of course, you know me. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome. NC**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

The Impala rolled slowly down the alley as Sam and Dean checked out the surrounding area before Dean pulled to a stop along side the first of three warehouses. Dean and Sam got out of the car at the same time both of them automatically going into hunter mode.

John got out of the back and studied both his sons seeing the slight changes that came over them as they prepared to hunt. The changes were subtle and only other experienced hunters would notice them. He was impressed at how in sync the two were with each other. He noticed Dean communicating with Sam with hand signals that he didn't know. He stayed behind them knowing it would be better to guard the rear than to get in their way thinking he could protect them. When Bobby told him they were the best he hadn't been lying; his sons were formable hunters, better than any he had seen. He was happy that Dean had agreed to let him come on this hunt. He wanted to be there in case they needed backup. He knew he would of only worried about them if he had stayed at Bobby's.

When Dean found the door to the warehouse locked, he stepped aside so Sam could pick it, allowing them entrance into the building. Dean went in first, his weapon drawn and ready to use. Sam followed close behind him slipping right as Dean went left. They moved through the room like a ghost, neither making a sound as they continued on into the next room. Cobwebs, dirt and discarded cardboard boxes were strewn throughout the rooms. Bits of dust floated in the shafts of sunlight that shone through the broken windows at the front of the warehouse. John followed behind them, his gun ready as they searched the rest of the building but not finding any evidence the shifter had been there. They headed back toward the entrance and the next building hoping to have better luck.

 **spn**

"Sam top floor, John this floor, I'll see if there's a basement." Dean ordered as Sam picked the lock on the door for the second building. "Be careful." he added more for Sam than John.

"You too." John replied looking to both his sons.

Sam nodded his response and Dean didn't say anything as they made their way into the building and split up, each obeying Dean's orders. Sam found the stairs to the second floor while John moved through the first floor and Dean founds stairs leading to a lower level.

Sam moved up the steps to the top floor, his gun held out ready to defend himself. Dim light filtered in from skylights casting the place in shadows. He reached out with his mind searching, trying to sense if there was anyone else in the building. He didn't feel anyone else but his father and brother. Sam continued going through the offices on the second floor but came up empty. He headed back toward the stairs when Dean called out for them from somewhere below. Sam picked up the pace and hurried down the stairs.

 **spn**

Dean gave a quick glance to Sam as he made his way up the stairs and at John as he went deeper into the building. He pulled a flashlight from his jacket pocket when he found the stairs leading to a lower level. Darkness gaped out around him and swallowed him as he began to descend into the blackness. He let the light play off the steps so he could see his way. Once he was at the bottom, he shone the light around and moved toward a room off to the right where a dim light was shining. The flashlight picked up discarded clothes and several piles of something slimy and disgusting. He looked around and found a piece of metal and stirred one of the piles realizing it was the discarded skin from the shifter.

"That's just nasty." Dean grimaced standing back up and looking deeper into the room. He spotted a tarp covering something and went to investigate. Picking up one of the corners, he lifted it and stumbled back from the smell and sight, trying not to puke as he gagged. He had found a couple of bodies in varying degrees of decay tossed in the corner.

"Sam! John!" Dean called stepping back out of the room. "Guys! Down here!" He waited by the stairs as they made their way down the steps to see what he had found.

"You ok?" Sam asked flashing his light around before shining it back on Dean.

"Eyes Sammy!" Dean complained squinting and holding a hand up. You're blinding me."

"Sorry, sorry." Sam apologized moving the light from his face.

"Check this out." he said leading them back into the room and showing them what he had found.

"So he stashed victims down here." John said looking at the bodies and then at the shed mounds of skin.

"Guess these could be a couple of the missing persons I found." Sam sighed.

"Here's some weapons he must use on his victims." John noted looking at numerous bloody knives, pliers, hammer, duck tape, rope, zip ties and bottles of chloroform. "This must be his murder kit."

"Look." Sam noted pointing to a box that had watches, jewelry, money, personal ID's and other items that looked liked they were from the victims.

"We leave it that means he'll probably be back. Don't think there's anything else down here, let's get out of here. Crap! I can smell the stink on me. Did you find anything on the other levels?"

"I didn't." Sam told him.

"Looks like someone was sleeping in one of the rooms on the first floor, there was a sleeping bag and I found some fast food bags tossed in a corner." John said as they headed back upstairs.

Dean stopped at the top of the stairs to allow his eyes to adjust to the light before turning to the others.

"Why don't we stake this place out and see if he shows back up here?" Dean said giving the area one more quick glance.

Sam and John followed him back outside but didn't notice the man standing in the shadows watching them. He stepped deeper into the darkness when Dean paused and looked his way like he felt he was being watched. He faded away deeper into the darkness so he wouldn't be seen.

"What is it?" Sam asked when he noticed Dean staring off in the distance.

"Nothing I guess, c'mon let's get out of sight in case he comes back." Dean said looking back one more time toward the alley.

 **spn**

The three settled into the Impala to wait, hoping they could catch the shifter, kill him and head back home. Two hours later Dean had had enough of the waiting, and Sam was surprised he had lasted this long, stake outs were not one of Dean favorite things to do.

"This isn't working, might as well head back to the motel and come up with another plan." he said shifting so he could get his keys and start the car.

"You're probably right; I'll see what else I can find." Sam agreed sitting up in the seat as Dean pulled out and headed away from the warehouses.

John remained silent in the back deciding they were capable of seeing this hunt through and would be there when he was needed. Dean parked in front of their room and killed the engine before getting out. He pulled out his room key and opened the door to let them in.

"I'm hitting the shower, I can still smell that damn odor on me." he complained sniffing the arm of his shirt. He didn't wait for an answer from either of the others as he grabbed up some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sam stood in the middle of the room for a moment, looking at the closed bathroom door where his brother had disappeared behind. He studied the door as if trying to solve some major problem before turning to John who had taken a seat at the table.

"It's almost dinnertime, I'm gonna take a walk, clear my head a little. I'll stop at the diner down on the corner on the way back and grab us some food, any requests?"

John looked at his youngest son, trying to decide what he was working on figuring out before he answered.

"A sandwich will be fine, I'm not too picky." he replied standing up and reaching in his pocket. "Here let me give you some money."

"No need, I've got this." Sam said waving his outstretch hand holding money away. "You can get breakfast."

"Deal." John agreed pocketing his money and sitting back down. "Can I do anything while you're gone?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you can." Sam said stepping to his bed and picking up several printouts and files. "How 'bout looking these over for me, maybe a fresh set of eyes will see something I missed."

"Be happy to." John nodded giving him a brief smile and accepting the offering. He watched Sam leave and settled at the table picking up the first printout to study.

 **spn**

Sam made his way across the parking lot and headed down the sidewalk not paying attention to the man that stepped from the office door staring at him before turning and heading behind the office toward a room above the hunters. He opened the door to a room and stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. He stepped to the bed and sat a bag on it so he could open it and pull out what he needed to use when the hunter came back by.

The air was starting to get cooler as the sun sunk lower toward the horizon. Sam hunched into his jacket and pulled it closer around his body. His mind was whirling with the information that they knew so far as he tried to lay out different scenarios, discarding or keeping each one he came up with. He strolled randomly down the sidewalk, avoiding others along the way. When he was this deep in thought, he preferred to be alone, but this was the best he could do. It was thirty minutes later that he ended up at the diner parking lot. Sam headed for the front door, putting his scenarios to the side as he stepped into the diner glancing around and spotting a take out counter. He stepped to the counter and picked up the menu, looking it over quickly before looking up when a waitress asked what he would like.

 **spn**

Dean stepped from the bathroom trailing a cloud of steam and tossed his dirty clothes on his bag. He gave the room a quick search noticing his brother was missing.

"Where's Sammy?" he asked John stepping further into the room.

"He took a walk, said he wanted to clear his head and he was going to stop by the diner to get dinner."

"Good man, I am starting to get hungry." Dean nodded. "I'm gonna grab something for us to drink over at the convenience store, anything particular you want?"

"No, I'm good, coffee's fine for me."

"I'll be back in a bit." he said digging his wallet and money from his other jeans before heading for the door.

 **spn**

Sam was close enough to the motel that he saw his brother's form leave the room and head down the walkway toward the other side of the motel. Sam smiled to himself figuring Dean was after something to drink of the alcoholic variety. He reached the parking lot and made his way to the walkway strolling toward their room. What he didn't sense behind a door was the man who peered out the crack of the curtain waiting for him to pass by. Just as Sam stepped right past the door, it opened and Sam felt electrical current course through him as he was tasered. He was not able to stop himself from falling. The man caught Sam's body before it could fall to the ground and struggled to drag him inside tossing him to the bed. He snatched up the bag of food and closed the door before anyone saw him. He quickly and efficiently stripped Sam of his jacket, shirt, jeans and boots before tying his arms behind his back and his ankles together.

A groan escaped between Sam's lips as he winced from the fuzzy feeling in his head. He turned it trying to figure out what happened. He fluttered his eyelids, trying to bring the room into focus and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw **himself** standing by the bed looking at him. He was putting on his shirt and buttoning it. Sam realized he was lying on a bed with only his briefs and a tee shirt and he was tied up.

"You're awake...Sam is it?" the shifter said as he focused his attention to Sam for a moment before finishing his task.

Sam instantly knew what had happened and hurriedly started putting up walls and locking away his mind from the shifter to try and keep him from learning about him. His head pounded but he pushed the pain aside knowing if he was going to get out of here, he had to act fast.

"So you're a hunter and your brother and father are too." the shifter continued. "This is going to be fun, I like this body, you've taken good care of it. I think I'll keep it for awhile. But first I need to get rid of your brother; Dean is it and your Dad? Can't have them figuring out I'm not you now can we?" he laughed evilly as he brushed his long hair from his face.

"You won't get away with this!" Sam hissed madly testing the ropes that were binding him.

"I don't know, I think I look pretty good. After I'm done with your brother and father, you'll have to tell me who this Bobby is?"

"I'm not telling you anything you bastard."

"Well, you really won't need to talk, I can siphon what I need from you before I kill you." he told Sam before put a strip of duck tape across his mouth. "Now, let's go meet your father and brother shall we? I think I've got enough info for now." The shifter pulled a cell from his pocket and dialed a number, waiting for it to be answered. He cradled the cell on his shoulder so he could pull out a hand gun from the bag and screw a silencer to the barrel. He tucked it into Sam's jeans before grabbing the cell before it fell from his shoulder.

"It's me...I got him...Nope no problem...I'm liking this new body...That depends on if he gives me problems, but it would be kinda fun being brothers. Wonder how many people we could fool?" Shifter Sam laughed looking over at Sam as he hung up and picked up the bags of food. "Don't go anywhere now Sam, the fun is just beginning."

Sam struggled against his bonds as he screamed into the tape hoping Dean or John would know that wasn't him. He fought to keep as much knowledge from the shifter as he could. He focused his mind on an image of John in his mind and calling him _Dad_ , with the hopes it would alert John that the shifter wasn't him. Now he had the missing puzzle piece, there were two of them; that was why things didn't make sense to him. Sam knew he had to get loose to stop the imposter from killing Dean or John. He could already feel his hands beginning to go numb because the ropes were so tight and because of his struggling against them. Sam stopped struggling and drew in a deep breath, calming himself and his mind. He needed to control his panic so he could devise a plan to get lose. He looked around the room but didn't see anything that would help him. He glanced over his shoulder trying to see the ropes on his hand and then down at the one around his ankles. A plan began to form in his mind that he started putting into motion.

* * *

 **A/N: Almost 10 inches before the snow stopped here. Won't be going anywhere for a few days. So the hunt's starting to heat up and Sam is in trouble. Will John know the shifter's not Sam? Dean? And can they handle two shifters? Thank you for the reviews, all are welcome. NC**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: The hunt is getting intense now, enjoy. Thank you to all my readers. Reviews are always welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 67**

John looked up as Sam let himself into the room carrying bags of food. Shifter Sam quickly took in the room searching for the other one that was suppose to be there. He tried to act like he thought the real Sam would as he moved toward the father.

"Got dinner." Shifter Sam said sitting the bags in the center of the table. "Where's Dean?"

"Went to get drinks." John replied stacking the pages he had read into a neat stack. "What's for dinner?"

"I got what you wanted." Shifter Sam replied quickly stepping back a little toward the door.

"Alright." John said frowning slightly as he looked back to his son. Sam seemed a little jumpy for some reason that he couldn't put his finger on. He hadn't been around either son very long, but there was something definitely off about him. Maybe it was the way his eyes were shifting quickly from everything in the room like he was seeing it for the first time. He had been studying both his sons closely since finding them so he could be more in tune with them and just get to know them.

"Umm...Dad, did you find anything in the files?" Shifter Sam questioned hoping to glean any information from him he could before killing him. He knew Sam wasn't close to his father from probing his mind, but was still a little confused that he couldn't see more. He would have to research that with the young hunter once he got him back to the hideout. His body tingled as he thought of the things he would do to him to make him talk. Maybe he'd make the other brother watch? He sensed they were pretty close and would probably do anything for each other.

John looked back up at his son and stiffened when he heard what Sam said. He acted casual as he reached for his gun from the waistband of his jeans. He tried to act normal and not suspicious moving the papers aside so the food could be put on the table.

"Not really, do you wanna get the food ready so we can eat when Dean gets back? He said he was getting hungry."

"Sure, no problem Dad. Getting a little hungry myself." Shifter Sam replied but stopped short when John whipped his gun out and took a bead on him.

"Where's my son?" he growled cocking his gun and moving out from the table.

"What are you talking about? Dad, it's me, Sam." the Shifter Sam cried trying to convince him he was Sam. He tried to get Sam's confused expression right as he looked at his father pleadingly.

Before John could come back with a retort, the door opened and Dean stepped into the room carrying a six pack. He quickly looked from John to Sam taking in the gun John had pointed at Sam.

"Dean! He's the shifter! Shoot him!" Shifter Sam yelled to Dean pointing at John and stepping back from John. "I went for a walk, he must of taken Dad out and took his place. Shoot him!"

"No Dean that's the shifter, he's kidnapped Sam." John countered quickly not taking his gun off Sam or his eyes. He wasn't taking any chances with the shifter getting the drop on them.

Dean dropped the six pack and pulled his own gun training it on John and switched, putting Sam in his sights. He studied both of them closely trying to discern anything to tell him who was lying. Both looked the same physically, as far as he could tell. He felt something in his mind, like a tickle and realized it was a whisper from Sam, ' _Not me Dee...'_ before it disappeared.

"Dee, take him out!" Shifter Sam ordered Dean as he slipped his gun from his waist band, hiding it by his side.

"He called me _Dad,_ Dean." John said sternly knowing that would make Dean understand.

Dean realized what John said. His Sam would not have done that, not yet anyway and something was missing from this Sam. Dean couldn't feel any connection to him, it wasn't there. There was a coldness where warmth should of been, but what truly betrayed him was the look in Shifter Sam's eyes. He frowned and was bringing his gun back toward his brother when Shifter Sam jerked his gun up and fired three times at Dean before jumping toward the door and racing out of it.

"No!" John yelled launching himself toward Dean when he saw the gun, and knocked him to the side. He felt the searing heat of the bullets as one grazed his temple and the other entered his shoulder, below the collar bone and lodging. The last bullet buried harmlessly into the wall behind them. "Go after him, I'm ok." he groaned as Dean got to his feet looking down at the blood blooming out on John's shirt and a trickle running down his face. "Go!" John yelled knowing they needed to catch the shifter if they were going to find Sam. He could feel the track of blood running down his face as he tried to keep the room in focus. Black spots blurred his vision and pain shot through his shoulder when he tried to move, so he just laid back trying not to loose consciousness. He pressed a hand to his shoulder trying to stem the blood flow as he took slow steady breaths trying to remain calm.

Obeying his father, Dean rushed out the door and saw the shifter disappearing out of the parking lot on a motorcycle. He ran for the Impala and jumped in, cranking it and quickly giving chase. Dean pulled his cell and brought up a program he had installed to track Sam's phone. Dean figured the shifter had Sam's phone on him. He had turned on the GPS on Sam's cell a long time ago incase he needed to find him fast. He watched to red dot moving down the main road before turning off it. He sped up but was careful to hang back for fear of scaring him off before they found Sam.

 **spn**

Sam rolled onto his stomach and twisted his arms downward, rotating his shoulders inward as far as he could as he raised his legs up toward his bottom, trying to get his fingers on the knot holding the rope around his ankles. His shoulders strained and his hands were number from how tight the ropes were on his wrists. If he was going to stand a chance of getting free, he had to get that rope off his ankles. The ropes cut painfully into his wrists, rubbing them raw as he felt the rope and worked his fingers along it finally finding the knot. With numbed fingers, he worked on the knot, tugging and pulling and loosening it until he was able to work it off his ankles. Sam sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He stumbled as he got up, stopping for a moment to get his balance, then went to the door, turning so he could grasp the knob and get it open. Using a foot to keep it open, he slipped his body through the opening and hurried down to their room. Sam paused when he saw the door ajar and cautiously pushed it open with his shoulder, looking inside to see who was there. He saw a body on the floor, but no one else and stepped into the room.

"John!" he cried kneeling down beside his father who was hovering in and out of consciousness. He turned and worked John's knife from his belt and began to saw at the rope, not caring that he was nicking and cutting his arms in the process. He kept sawing until he was able to break free from the rope. "Hey, stay with me." Sam said checking his wounds before getting up and grabbing hand towels from the bathroom. He pressed one to his shoulder and used the other to wipe the blood from his face so he could see the wound.

"I'm good..." John gasped hoarsely. "Help Dean...Went after...shifter." John forced out grabbing Sam's arm with a bloody hand trying to relay the urgency.

Sam only hesitated for a moment before starting to get up, but stopped when John pressed his gun into Sam's hand. Sam accepted the weapon and nodded before grabbing clothes from the floor and jerking them on. He found his other boots and stomped his socked feet into them.

"I gotta find them." Sam said grabbing a laptop and pulling up a program he had installed to track Dean's cell phone. Sam knew he had done the same on his phone, but didn't say anything to him, knowing it was just him being cautious. He typed furiously on the keys and pulled up the map to track Dean. He saw the red dot and quickly figured out where it was. "He's heading back toward the warehouses. Crap! That's where the other one's going." he muttered. "C'mon, let's get you on the bed." Sam told John helping him sit up and half drug him to his bedroom and deposited him on the bed. John groaned in pain as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fought to come back. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"...careful..." he whispered as darkness closed in on him before Sam raced from the room to find a ride.

 **spn**

Dean realized where the shifter was going when he turned on the road they were on earlier heading to the warehouses. He dodged slow moving cars, impatient to get there now that he knew where he was going. His mind was racing, wondering where the shifter had stashed Sam and if he was ok. He was sure if the shifter had killed him, he would of known it. He didn't feel the disconnect or loss of that, so he must have him alive somewhere nearby. That meant he had to keep that bastard alive long enough to get that information from him and then he would end him. This shifter had made the deadliest mistake in his life and that was attacking his brother. There would be no mercy from Dean when he caught him, none at all.

 **spn**

Sam raced toward a larger parking lot across the street, searching for a vehicle to use. He headed for the back of the lot and found a car that looked like it hadn't been moved in several days by the dirt and dust on it. He looked around to be sure no one was watching and tried to doors first to find them locked. He pulled a jimmy bar out and popped the lock on the driver's side. After letting the seat back as far as it would go, he grabbed the wires under the steering wheel and pulled them out. He found the right wires and tapped them together until the car engine turned over. Once it was running smoothly, he put it in gear and pulled from the parking lot to head for the warehouses. The car ran rough at the red light and Sam prayed it didn't die on him before he got there. Time was of the essence to him since Dean didn't know there were two shifters in the equation. He stepped on the gas and shot the car forward with a cough and rattle as grey smoke spewed from the tailpipe. He grimaced at the smell, but kept pressing harder on the gas.

Dust was giving way to darkness as the sun disappeared, leaving only a few stray rays outlining the surrounding area. Sam pulled into the shadows at one side of the first warehouse, trying to hide the car. He cut the engine and listened to the sick noise it made before cutting off. Sam frowned with the noise as he got out and headed for the warehouse where they had found evidence of the shifter. He surveyed the area looking for the other one, but didn't see any movement or activity nearby. He pulled his flashlight out and looked inside the door before turning on the light and shielding it with his hand as he shone it into the room looking for a trap.

 **spn**

Dean threw the Impala into park and jumped from it to head for the warehouse he knew the shifter would be in. He stepped carefully through the door, gun ready as he surveyed the dark interior. He pulled a flashlight out and shone it around to be sure the shifter wasn't hiding in the shadows, waiting to attack. He moved deeper into the building, making his way to the stairs that led downward. Be cautious, Dean quietly worked his way down the stairs and moved toward where he found the bodies. He moved with the stealth and quietness of an experienced hunter, but his brother was just as good, and the shifter was using this to get the drop on him. Dean sensed it but not in time to dodge the blow to the head knocking him out.

"Not bad at all, I just might have to keep you and let my friend have this one." Shifter Sam commented as he grabbed Dean's legs and pulled him toward the camp lights he had set up. He quickly stripped and laid a hand on Dean's arm for a few moments before stepping back. He started moving his bones as he pulled at his skin, dislodging it and letting it drop to the ground. He grunted and continued the transformation until an identical Dean Winchester stood before the unconscious one. "Now this I can live with." the shifter nodded looking down at his new body. "Guess I need to take your clothes."

Shifter Dean knelt beside the unconscious body of Dean and started with his boots as he stripped it and put on the clothes. Once he had the clothes on, he took Sam's and began to dress Dean in them and finally sliding on the boots and cuffing his hands behind his back. Dean began to moan as he started coming too.

Dean opened his eyes and blinked quickly several times to clear his vision, only to find himself looking at himself.

"What the hell." Dean blurred out as he tried to get up to find he was cuffed and had a pounding headache. He laid his head back for a moment as a wave of dizziness swept over him before he got it under control.

"Good you're awake. I need to access your memories." Shifter Dean stated as he stepped closer to him.

"Where's my brother?" Dean growled out as he re-enforced his walls against the intrusion. He looked down and realized he has on Sam's clothes. Dean dug his hand into the back pocket of the jeans knowing they always tried to be prepared and carried several paperclips in the pockets of their clothes. His fingers touched one and he gently pulled it out to pry apart one end so he could pick the lock on the cuffs. He got the cuffs off and lay there waiting for his chance to attack.

"I'm not understanding this, why can't I get into your mind like I do others?" shifter Dean complained. "I had some problems with your brother too. Could only get a little information from him." the shifter turned to the table looking at the knifes he had laying there. "Maybe you need a little persuasion." he decided picking up a blade and turning it over in his hand.

Dean saw his chance and launched himself at his shifter self, taking them both down. They began to exchange blows and punches, each trying to get the upper hand. Dean was beginning to see just how good a fighter he was as he fought himself. Shifter Dean threw him off and landed some hard blows to Dean's ribs causing him to gasp painfully for air. He knocked the feet out from under the shifter sending him to the ground hard. Dean got up and threw a kick at shifter Dean's face, but he dodged the blow by rolling away. He got his feet under him and squared off against Dean, brandishing the knife with deft skills. Dean grabbed a steel pipe to defend himself as they circled each other. The shifter jabbed and thrust the knife at Dean slicing his arm before he brought the pipe down, knocking the knife from the other's hand. Shifter Dean threw and upper cut and a couple of jabs forcing Dean backwards as he caught a punch in his bruised ribs making him double over in pain. Before he could get his breath, shifter Dean kicked him again. Dean rolled away into the wall and used it to push himself up. The coppery, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and he spit to the side as his rage grew stronger. He was not letting this monster get away.


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: Thanks to all who are taking the time to read my story. So the hunt is drawing to a close and the guys and John are heading home, but not without some injury. Hope you enjoyed their first hunt together. Your reviews are my life blood, please leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 68**

Sam skidded to a stop as two figures rolled on the ground in front of him, punching and hitting each other. They broke apart as one got the upper hand sending the other crashing to the ground. He trained his gun on them trying to see who was who. Sam fired a round into the ceiling to get their attention and stop the fighting.

"Sammy, shoot him!" shifter Dean yelled at Sam when he saw him standing there.

"No Sam, he's the shifter!" the real Dean groaned hoarsely, stumbling to his feet and leaning heavily against the wall while he tried to get his breath.

Sam held his gun steadily trained first on one Dean and then the other Dean looking in shock at both of them. Both were bloody and bleeding from fighting and both looked like his brother, but one had on clothes that were too big on him. Looking closer, he realized it was his clothes he had on. The shifter was wearing them the last he saw him, but that didn't mean he was the shifter. If he was wrong, he would be killing his brother.

"Don't move, either of you!" he growled at them stepping back a step to keep a safe distance from both of them so neither could attack him.

"It's me Sammy, can't you tell?" one asked him. "We found each other when you were thirteen...In a graveyard." he continued clenching his jaw as he tried to get the memories from the real Dean. He had never seen a human that could resist him like these brothers had.

The other stood silently, clenching his hands into fists as he huffed at his double. He started to step toward him, but stopped with Sam's strong words.

"Don't move either of you! I don't have to kill you to stop you." he commanded harshly, letting the gun move between both his brothers. Both Deans froze in their tracks taking Sam's warning seriously. He eyed each Dean closely and saw clipped hand movements from one and pushed out using his powers to see into that one's soul. He saw his brother's soul and turned to the other Dean doing the same and saw only darkness and evil there. Before either Dean could blink Sam fired quickly, shooting the shifter in the leg and sending him crying in pain to the floor.

"Good work Sammy." Dean huffed leaning over and letting his shoulders slump as he rested his hands on his knees and got his breath. He pulled a bandana from his pocket and haphazardly wrapped it around the cut on his arm and tying it tightly to control the bleeding.

"You ok Dee?" Sam asked stepping to his side when he saw the blood dripping from his hand.

"Yeah, he got in some hard punches 'cause he knew how I fought." Dean said wincing as he straightened up. "Never knew I would be fighting myself."

Sam used hand signals to tell Dean it wasn't over and what to do as he kept his gun trained on the shifter who was glaring angrily at him while clutching his wounded leg. He didn't want the shifter to know what they were going to do, so he threw up strong walls in Dean's mind to help.

"Go to the car, I'll be right out. You need to be away from him so he can't read your thoughts." Sam told him when he saw Dean nod his understanding.

"Ok Sammy. Be careful." Dean said moving slowly toward the exit and disappearing into the shadows.

 **spn**

Dean looked around and found a hiding place where he could watch the doorway and hallway while he waited for the second shifter to show. He wiped his eyes to clear his vision as he tried to hang onto consciousness. He couldn't pass out now, Sam was depending on him and he couldn't let him down. He had to have his back and that meant staying upright and alert. He couldn't hear what his brother was saying, nor did he know his complete plan, but he understood about there being another shifter from his hand signals.

"Hey if you can hear me, little help here would be good. No reason to be 'round if ya ain't gonna lend a hand." Dean mumbled under his breath as he saw double. He figured why have an angel around if you can't use him when things were going sideways. "I know you're there somewhere, don't be a dick..." he hissed pulling in as deep a breath as he could.

 **spn**

"What's your plan now Sammy?" shifter Dean asked sarcastically. "I've been you; I know you don't kill unarmed people, especially looking like your brother. You're a goody two shoes, don't have it in you."

"Strip." Sam ordered waving the gun slightly at him and ignoring his jab.

"Oh-h-h-h, didn't know you swung that way, or are you just a pervert." he sneered.

"I've got plenty of silver bullets and you've got three more limbs, or I could start shooting off body parts."

"Alright! Alright!" the shifter whined when he saw Sam cocking the gun and aiming it toward his crotch.

He took off his boots and slowly got to his feet and dropped his jeans, carefully stepping from them. He removed the jacket and then his long sleeved shirt and tee shirt. "What now?" he asked standing exposed to Sam, watching him and waiting for a chance to attack.

"I'm thinking that you can turn back into another you've been before, am I right?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, but why would I?"

"I want you to change into the guy you were before me and make it fast."

"Why should I?"

"You're not the only one who's handy with a knife." Sam said pulling a sharp, thin blade from his pocket. "Wanna find out?"

"Fine!" the shifter spat at him as he took in a deep breath and began the transformation, shedding skin and moving bones to become another person, the same person who tortured and murdered the last victim.

Sam moved around the room and found clothes that looked like they would fit and tossed them toward him.

"Put these on." he ordered throwing them at the shifter's feet, stepping back out of his reach. Sam knew how good a fighter the real Dean was and wasn't taken any chances. He pinched his lips tightly, as a thread of darkness pushed forward and Sam let it take over. This monster hurt his brother, shot his father and kidnapped him. He was not getting out of this place alive, that was a fact. He lowered the gun and glared at the shifter as his eyes got dark and he clenched his free hand into a fist. The shifter coughed once, twice and with the third one, felt his mouth fill with blood.

"What are you doing?" he groaned spitting blood and clutching his stomach looking surprisingly at Sam.

"You caused a lot of pain to my family. You tried to kill my father and brother and me." Sam said slowly as he watched the shifter grimace in pain.

"How...?" the shifter grunted as he dropped to his knees panting and cringing.

"Guess you picked the wrong person to imitate." Sam scoffed. "There are some things you can't duplicate asshole."

 **spn**

Dean heard movement coming down the steps and posed ready to attack. He felt a soft brush of a finger on his cheek and his vision cleared. He felt a slight surge of energy as he readied himself. A shadow crept down the hall toward the room his brother was in. As it got closer, Dean could see the handgun the shifter was holding out in front of him. He eased down one wall getting closer to the doorway. Dean waited until he was past him before stepping from his hiding place.

"Hey!" Dean growled madly causing the guy to whirl around aiming his gun at him. Before he could fire, Dean fired two shots hitting the shifter in the chest and sending him stumbling backwards to collapse in front of the doorway. "Ain't no one hurting my brother." he spat. Dean pursed his lips and gave a soft whistle to alert Sam he was ok and he'd meet him upstairs.

 **spn**

The shifter stared hard at the doorway expecting his partner to come through and shoot this sonovabitch. He so wanted to rip him limb from limb.

"If you were wondering what those shots were; that was your partner being killed." Sam told the shifter boldly after he heard a soft whistle from outside the room alerting him his brother was ok.

"You're so gonna die you f-g bastard!" he screamed at Sam as he launched himself from the floor at him.

"Nope." Sam said putting two silver bullets into his chest with out any hesitation or regret and watched him slump to the floor with a surprised look on his face. "Didn't know me as well as you thought. You two won't be killing anyone else." Sam told him with a snort.

He looked down at the dead body for a moment before stashing the gun in the waistband of his jeans so he could finish his plan. He drew in a deep breath and harnessed the darkness, pulling it back under control. This little act was something he was not going to share with his brother. This had to be his secret for now. Sam went to the doorway and grabbed the other body, pulling it into the room and positioning it across from the one he had shot. He took the shifter's gun and put it in his hand, firing it into the room. Sam went to the bench and found the box he had seen before. Sam took it and dropped it on the floor between the bodies, spilling the contents like they had been fighting over it. He shuffled his feet around disturbing the dirt on the floor to mimic a scuffle. After being sure they both had their guns positioned in a believable way, he paused for a moment to wipe the sweat from his face and catch his breath. He was going to call the police and let them find the two bodies and weapons and stolen items, hoping this would get the two accused, innocent men out of jail. The police should have enough evidence here to determine these two were the real killers. Grabbing a couple of rags, he went to the doorway and wiped the small puddle of blood up. Sam looked at the two mounds of shed skin before spying a drainage grate nearby. Finding a push broom tossed in a corner, he opened the grate and pushed the skin into the sewage drain and tossed the rags in before replacing the cover. With that done, he gave the room one last sweep and picked up Dean's jacket before heading for the stairs to check on his brother. He knew they needed to get back to John and get him patched up and get out of this town. Golden rule of a hunter, do the job and get out ASAP. You didn't hang around for any difficult questions the locals might have.

 **spn**

Dean was leaning against the wall beside the exit waiting on Sam and trying to breathe shallowly so the pain in his ribs wasn't so bad. He raised his gun when he heard footsteps coming his way, only to lower it as Sam stepped from the darkness and headed for him.

"You ok." Sam asked him looking his brother over for any obvious injuries as he tried to move his shirt.

"I'm fine." Dean fretted pushing his hand away and adjusting the ill fitting pants before walking away.

"Alright." Sam huffed at him when Dean slapped his hand away. "We need to get back to John and get him checked out."

Sam watched his brother closely noticing the subtle twitches on his face that showed he was in pain. He was determined to check Dean out whether he liked it or not. He saw him holding his side like he was in pain but didn't say anything to him knowing it wouldn't do any good at the moment.

 **spn**

John was barely conscious when he heard the door to the motel room door open. With the last amount of strength he had, he raised his gun and pointed it toward the bedroom door. It wavered unsteadily at the door as he waited to see who was coming in.

"John! It's me." Sam said holding his hand up when he saw the gun pointed his way. "Not a shifter."

"Dean?" John questioned weakly looking past him for his other son.

"Here." Dean said slowly stepping into view.

"Sit down Dean 'fore you fall down." Sam ordered steering him to a chair. "Let me patch John up and then I'll check you out."

"What happened?" John asked letting the gun drop to the bed since he couldn't hold it any longer.

"We need to get out of here." Dean replied. "Too many questions we can't answer if the cops come looking for the FBI."

"Dean's right, we need to leave. I can wait." John mumbled weakly.

"You both look like crap." Sam told both of them. "I need to get that bullet out of your shoulder at least and put a pressure bandage on it to help with the bleeding. You've lost too much blood."

"Ok, make it fast." he conceded, knowing Sam was right. He had lost enough blood to make him weak and dizzy already. "I don't think it's too bad."

"I'll be the judge of that, at least the head wound is only a graze, but it was a bleeder." Sam said pulling the first aid kit out to get bandages. He wrapped gauze around his head and taped it off. He unbuttoned his shirt so he could get to the shoulder wound. Sam slipped the shirt off his shoulder and pulled a knife out to cut the tee shirt out of the way. He wiped the wound and picked up forceps looking at John before starting. "This is going to hurt."

"Do it." John told him tensing his body as Sam inserted the forceps, probing for the bullet.

Sam could feel his father's body stiffening and heard his hard breathing before he went limp against the pillow. Sam finally found the bullet and pulled it out. He expertly bandaged the bleeding wound on his chest before slipping the shirt back over his shoulder. "Ok, Dean you're next, where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine." Dean growled getting up, stumbling slightly before throwing clothes into his bag, gritting his teeth to keep from groaning in pain with the movements. Being stubborn, Dean didn't let on how bad he was really hurting.

"Stupid ass." Sam grumbled under his breath as he followed suit and packed John and him up as fast as he could. He jerked Dean's bag from him and took all three to the car before coming back for the weapon's bag. "Ok, let's go." he spat at his hard headed brother. "I'm driving." Sam stated in a strong voice daring his brother to defy him holding his hand out for the keys.

"Fine!" Dean grumbled. "Bitch." he huffed under his breath.

"I heard that, jerk." Sam responded helping him out to the car. He deposited Dean in the passenger seat and went back in to get their father. "Hey, John, c'mon we're leaving." Sam called to him, patting his cheeks and wiping his face with a cold cloth. John responded with a groan, trying to focus on Sam. "Here, let me help." Sam said helping John to sit up. "Can you stand? That's it, slow steps now." Sam encouraged getting an arm around John's waist and guiding him out of the room. He got him to the car and into the back seat, getting him as comfortable as he could before hurrying around to the driver's side and getting in. Neither of the injured moved as Sam pulled from the parking lot and pointed the car toward Sioux Falls.

Sam made good time heading back to Sioux Falls. He figured they were close enough to get back there than get another motel room. He looked over his shoulder to the back seat and saw John slumped over, looking very pale and clammy and looked to the passenger seat to see Dean leaning against the side window with his eyes closed, seeming to be asleep, but there was a pinched look to his face. Sam drove in silence as he went over everything in his mind to be sure nothing was missed. He had gone to a pay phone and called the cops about gun shots at those abandoned warehouses when he stopped to fill the car on the outskirts of town.

He was only thirty miles from the salvage yard and pressed down on the gas pedal to send the Impala lurking forward at a faster speed sensing the urgency. He watched Dean's head loll to the side with the sudden motion, but didn't see any awareness from him. Sam didn't like that and concentrated on the road knowing he couldn't focus on his brother until they got home.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: Home at last. Thank you to all who have taken this journey with me and I hope you have not been disappointed with the ride. If anyone has suggestions for another hunt and I think I can do it justice pm me the idea or leave in a review. Reviews always welcome, please take a moment to leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 69**

The Impala slowed as Sam steered it onto the driveway to the salvage yard. He let out a deep breath, relieved they had made it and he could get both, his brother and father medical help. He knew Bobby would have what they needed to stitch John up, but he had yet got a chance to see what injures Dean may have sustained. He looked at the blood on his own shirt sleeves, having totally forgotten about the scraps and cuts of his own. Sam tried to pull his shirt sleeve from his arm and found it had dried to the cuts. He stopped pulling on it when it began to sting, figuring he would soak the sleeves to get them loose first.

"Dean, hey bro, we're here." Sam called carefully to Dean giving his brother's arm a shake. Sam watched Dean jerk as he began to stir moving very slowly. "I'll go turn the porch light on for you two, wait right here." Sam instructed him getting out of the car and jogging to the steps. He headed for the door, unlocking it and reaching in to flip the outside lights on. "Bobby it's us!" he called not wanting to get shot by mistake. "May need some help! Got wounded."

Dean had the passenger door open and was pulling himself to a standing position when Sam came back out to help him inside. He didn't fuss as Sam took his trembling arm steering him toward the door and into the house.

"What the hell?" Bobby complained flipping on lights until he saw how pale Dean looked and the blood on Sam's shirt. "Sam?"

"Shifters, as in two working together." Sam stated getting Dean to the couch. "John and Dean got hurt, need to check them out and patch them up."

"Balls!" Bobby huffed heading back toward his bedroom to get the needed supplies.

Sam headed back to the car to get John into the house. He opened the back door of the Impala and leaned in toward John before speaking.

"John, we're here. C'mon let's get ya inside." Sam told him waiting for acknowledgement before taking an arm and helping him stand. "One step at a time, it's not far." he encouraged watching John wobble unsteadily on his feet. Sam got him moving toward the door and into the house. He got him to the kitchen and into a chair as Bobby came in with the supplies. "Can you check Dean?"

"Sure son, how bad's yer Dad?" he asked seeing the blood on the front of John's shirt and the bandage around his head.

"Shoulder wound, bullet's out and another grazed his temple, but he's lost a lot of blood. Need to put some stitches in the shoulder wound." Sam said pulling John's shirt off his injured shoulder. He unpacked clean bandages, alcohol, sutures, and tape before stepping to the cabinet and getting down a bottle of whiskey. He poured a healthy shot into a glass and sat it in front of John. "Drink this, I'm gonna have to clean it again." Sam told him as he worked on getting the bloody bandages off, wiping what blood he could before tossing them to the table. "You ready?" Sam asked after John drained the glass of whiskey.

"Go ahead." John huffed and grunted when Sam pressed too hard. He tensed as Sam poured alcohol onto some gauze and began to clean the wound. He hissed and swore under his breath as the alcohol hit the raw wound sending waves of pain down his arm causing him to pull away from Sam's hold.

"Gotta hold still." Sam fussed as he gripped his arm again and continued to clean the blood from the shoulder. Fresh blood began to ooze from the hole in his shoulder and Sam wiped it away. He could feel his father tremble under his ministering. "I need to put some stitches in to stop the bleeding. You ok?"

John nodded his understanding as dark spots blurred his vision and the room began to spin. He swallowed hard, trying to stop the bile from coming up his throat. He could feel Sam probing the area around the wound before feeling a pinch as he caught the skin on both sides and pulled it closed. After putting four stitches in, he put ointment and a sterile pad over the area and taped it in place.

"Ok, now the one on your head." he said wetting clean gauze and wiping it over the broken skin. "This isn't too bad; I think a couple of butterflies will work on it." He dug around in the kit and found what he needed to bandage the head wound. After wrapping gauze around it and taping it in place to keep it clean, Sam stepped back and sighed deeply. "Done." he told John. "Why don't you sit here a minute." Sam said. He poured John another shot to help with the pain. "I need to check on Dean just sit here, don't try to get up. Are you hearing me?"

"Yes Sam...Don't move." John mumbled his understanding.

 **spn**

"Sit still boy!" Bobby fussed at Dean as he tried to check him out.

"How is he?" Sam asked coming into the living room to find Bobby arguing with Dean.

"Damn fool idjit won't let me look." Bobby complained. "I did bandage his arm, wern't bad, didn't need stitches."

"You go watch John; I'll take care of my brother." Sam told him stepping to the couch and sitting down beside Dean and moving to pull his shirt up.

"I'm fine S'mmy" Dean complained trying to hide the pain he was in while slapping away Sam's hands. "Stop fussing over me, damnit!" he growled, raising his voice to almost a shout.

Sam took in a deep breath and looked at his uncooperative brother letting him calm down a bit before he spoke in a soothing, earnest voice.

"Dee, you're my big brother and I'd do anything for you; I'd even die for you. You always watch out for me and keep me safe." Sam told him getting down into his line of sight to be sure Dean was listening. "It's my turn to take care of you for a change, so quit being so damn stubborn and let me do it. I know you're in pain I can feel it; so might as well let me look." Sam told him taking on the big little brother role. "The sooner you let me see, the sooner you can go lay down and rest." he tried to bribe him. Sam hoped he could talk his brother into submission, he didn't want to get physical with Dean if he could help it. He knew it would be a one sided battle right now since Dean was injured, but he knew he would fight and possibly exasperate his injuries. "Please Dee..." he said gently laying a hand on his arm.

 **spn**

"You ok?" Bobby asked John checking out Sam's handiwork.

"Yeah, Sam patched me up." John mumbled, sipping the whiskey feeling it burn on the way down and sending a warmth through his body. "He did a good job." John said looking toward the living room when he heard his oldest raised voice catching only a few words, _fine, stop fussing._ "Are they ok?"

"Yeah, Dean's being a stubborn jackass right now, but Sam can handle him. He's the only one who can when they boy gets like this." Bobby assured him. "What happened out there?" he asked pouring a little more whiskey into his glass.

"It was a shifter and he got Sam and turned into him. I had him at gun point when Dean came back. He tried to kill Dean and I shoved him out of the way, but didn't move fast enough to dodge the bullets myself." John told him as his voice weakened.

"Doesn't look too bad, you'll heal." Bobby replied putting a hand to his chest to hold him upright. "From what Sam said it was two shifters working together. That's a new one for me."

"Me too. Didn't see that coming."

 **spn**

Dean looked at him seeing that determined look on his face and knew Sam wasn't going to back down. Sam saw the harsh expression on Dean's face drop and his shoulders slump forward when his body deflated. Sam knew he had won and gave him a small, brotherly smile.

"Fine..." he pouted giving him a bitch face before moving his arm so Sam could pull up his tee shirt. He could feel warm fingers carefully moving and pressing lightly on his ribs and stomach. He hissed and bit his lip when Sam found the tender spots mumbling a few choice words under his breath.

"Sorry bro." Sam said when Dean tensed and pulled away. He could already see the bruising coming out across his ribs and stomach. "Doesn't look like any are broke, but they're gonna be sore for a while." he said after finishing his exam. He saw Dean move to rub the back of his head and wince with pain as he brought his hand down with specks of blood on it.

"Let me check that." Sam said frowning and moving to sit on the other side of Dean. He raised his hand to Dean's head and gently ran it over his scalp. Sam stopped when he found a lump on the back of Dean's head that was tacky with blood. "Did you get knocked out?" he asked pulling Dean forward a little so he could turn his body to see the back of his head. He could see the lump and the dried blood around it.

"Yeah." Dean mumbled just loud enough for Sam to hear.

"You should of told me." he chastised him. "I need to clean this so I can see how bad it is." he said grabbing some gauze and wetting it with alcohol. "This may sting." he warned Dean as he carefully dabbed at the lump feeling his brother's body stiffen as he wiped the dried and tacky blood away.

"Sonovabit..." Dean forced between his clenched teeth, as his eyes watered from the pain.

Sam used two fingers to part the hair and inspect the trauma. Fresh blood oozed slowly from the gash and he got clean gauze to wipe it away. "You're lucky, it's only a small gash, doesn't need stitches or anything. I'm gonna put some antibiotic cream on it and pad to keep it clean." he explained digging the cream from the kit and opening a small sterile pad to use. Sam wrapped some gauze around Dean's head to hold the pad in place before sitting back.

"Told ya it wasn't anything." Dean grunted closing his eyes to the headache pounding behind them. Sam had already seen the pained look in his eyes and knew he was fighting a headache.

"Here, take these." Sam said opening a bottle of pain meds and shaking two into his palm. He held them out to his brother and turned to get the bottle of water sitting nearby.

Dean looked down and saw two hands in front of him and reached for one of them, missing the real one. Sam took his hand and dropped the pills on it and waited for him to take them before putting the water bottle in it. Dean got the bottle to his lips and gulped down several large swallows of water not realizing how thirsty he was.

"Take it easy, don't wanna choke." Sam warned him laying a hand on his arm.

"Did you get hurt?" he asked seeing the blood smeared on Sam's shirt sleeve.

"No, just some small cuts when I cut the rope from my wrist."

"Let me look at them."

"I can do it, it's ok. You need to go lay down and I need to get John in bed too."

"How is he?" Dean asked looking toward the kitchen.

"The bullet didn't hit bone, clean entry and the head wound was a graze. Probably have a major headache just like you. I cleaned it and put a few stitches in to stop the bleeding."

"He pushed me out of the way. Those bullets were meant for me." Dean said quietly knowing John had saved his life and almost lost his.

"Well you can thank him later, you're going to bed." Sam told him helping him up and steering him toward the stairs.

"Damn that shifter knew all my moves after he turned into me." he grumbled letting Sam guide him toward the stairs. He took the steps slowly, each one sending small waves of pain through him. Dean could tell his injuries weren't serious, but knew he was going to be very sore from the fight he had with shifter Dean. He sat on the bed letting Sam unlace his boots and slip them off his feet. He could feel his body shutting down and eased himself back on the bed without even bothering to change out of Sam's clothes. He didn't feel Sam spread a blanket over his body or leave as he sunk into the throes of sleep.

A brief disturbance by his bed was the only noise made when Castiel appeared and looked down at the human he was charged with watching. He wasn't sure what was bothering him as new emotions seem to be emerging regarding him. He didn't like standing by and doing nothing when Dean got hurt. He felt responsible for him now after all these years and was starting to question his orders. He stood by the bed for another fifteen minutes watching him sleep. He knew his injures were not lift threatening and in a few days he would be getting better, so he didn't intervene like he was ordered. Seeing that he resting peacefully, he stepped back and disappeared from the room.

 **spn**

"You ready for bed?" Sam asked John as he came back into the kitchen.

"Think so." John replied sipping the last of the whiskey before trying to stand.

Sam grabbed him as he started swaying side to side so he wouldn't fall. Bobby watched Sam helping his Dad up the stairs to his bedroom. Sam had taken control of the situation and he was proud of him for keeping a level head and getting everyone back with minimum injures.

"I got you. Take it slow and easy." he told him helping him to the stairs.

"Need to use bathroom first."

"Got it." Sam replied taking the stairs one at a time as John steadied himself with the railing. He got his father up the stairs and to the bathroom, waiting outside until he done. "Ok, now bed. Do you want something for pain?"

"I think the whiskey is doing the job right now, probably shouldn't mix."

"Ok, try and get some rest." he said as John sat on the bed and kicked off his boots before lying back onto the pillows letting Sam pull the blanket over his body.

"Thanks son." he mumbled as his mind drifted away into the fog.

 **spn**

Sam looked into his bedroom checking on Dean before heading back downstairs to doctor his arms so he could go to bed. He was exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. His adrenaline rush had worn off a long time ago and it was all he could do to keep going.

"You not going to bed?" Bobby asked looking up as Sam came back into the room. He was putting away the medical supplies and cleaning up some before heading back to bed himself.

"I am, but I need to check my arms. I nicked them when I cut the rope off." he said holding up his arms. "I need to wet the sleeves to loosen then. It stuck to the cuts." he said going to the sink to run some warm water. He held his sleeved arms under the water long enough to soak them and worked on pulling them free from his arms.

"Here, sit down an' let me look." Bobby told him pulling a chair out so he could drop into it. Bobby helped him pull the shirt off and looked at his bloody arms. The wounds were seeping blood now that the shirt was pulled from them, but he was lucky the cuts weren't deep. "I'll put a couple of steri strips on the worse one. Shouldn't need any stitches." he told him taking a clean cloth to wipe away the blood building up along the cuts.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said suddenly yawning widely as he began to shut down. He watched him clean it and apply the strips and tape a pad over it, but barely registering what he was doing.

"There, now go to bed before ya keel over. And Sam, ya done good out there dealin' with two shifters an' gettin' yer Dad and Dean back. I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks Bobby. You don't have to tell me twice. Good night." Sam sighed getting up and making his way back upstairs. He kicked his boots off and shucked his jeans before climbing into bed and settling down, letting the darkness push in and carry him away. He was going to check the police data base and be sure they had accepted his staged crime scene and were going to let the two innocent guys go. He stored that away for later so he wouldn't forget. If it didn't work, he would get help from his hacker friends and get them released somehow. The last thing Sam heard was his brother's soft, nasally snoring from the bed beside him. He let that lull him into peaceful slumber knowing they were home and safe.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

The sun was starting its climb across the sky as Bobby made his way from his bedroom toward the kitchen. He listened closely but didn't hear any noises from the bedrooms upstairs. He really didn't expect any of the three upstairs to be making an appearance until lunch time, if then. It had been a stressful night last night for everyone. He was just happy they weren't hurt any worse than they were and it sounded like it had been a good idea that John had gone with them. He went to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and butter. He was gonna scramble himself a couple of eggs and make some toast for his breakfast. He'd deal with the others later when they were up. Bobby bustled around the kitchen preparing his food as the coffee made and sat the plate of food on the table so he could pour a cup of coffee. With a soft sigh he sat down and unfolded the paper to read as he ate.

 **spn**

Dean snorted softly as he began to come to life, discovering it wasn't so easy to move without pain. He huffed through it trying to sit up feeling the need to pee. If the urge wasn't there, he wouldn't have moved. He glanced over at the other bed and saw the mound still laying there. Pinching his lips together so he wouldn't make any noise, Dean shifted and eased to a sitting position on the bed sliding his legs over the edge feeling the soreness up and down his body. He gritted his teeth as he stood to his feet and shuffled across the hall to the bathroom. Once he was done, he decided a nice hot shower might loosen up some of his sore muscles and began to strip, pausing to look at his multicolored torso in the mirror. It was like someone had thrown, black, blue and purple paint all over his body. He shook his head and knew it could of been worse as he stepped to the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it. Dean slipped the wrapping from his head and pulled the pad from the back before getting in the shower.

Hot water beat down on his head as he stepped into the spray of the shower, the heat almost taking his breath away. It stung at first until he got use to it and stood there feeling his body and muscles relaxing with the heat and moisture. He shampooed his hair, being careful of the lump and carefully washed his aching body before stopping and standing under the water for a couple more minutes then shutting it off and grabbing a towel to dry with. Some of his pains were gone, but his ribs were still very tender. He expected it was from the punches and kicks the shifter had given him. He had to admit, he was one hell of a fighter.

After towel drying his hair, Dean wrapped his towel around his hips securing it before stepping out and heading back to his bedroom for clothes. He didn't realize how much the hot shower took out of him as he slipped briefs and a tee shirt on and decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to maybe lay back down before he face planted on the floor. The room spun in front of his eyes as he stumbled to the bed. He slipped under the covers and let his body melt into the mattress and pillows before closing his eyes to the dizziness and going back to sleep. He didn't hear his brother shifting in his bed and rubbing at his eyes to try and wake up. Sam listened to the sounds around him and decided a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt him. He rolled to his side and hugged the pillow to his chest letting the sandman sprinkle magic dust over his face putting him to sleep.

Neither brother sensed the angel that stood between the beds studying first one brother and then the other. He was still trying to discern what was different about the youngest, besides the angel grace he now had. The angel could tell there was something hidden that he couldn't quite see and he was sure the child wouldn't let him search his mind. He was very strong willed and highly protective of his big brother. The angel pondered if this might cause problems in the future. He decided to see what he could find out about the older brother and why it was so important that he be protected. Castiel was beginning to wonder if what his use might be was something dangerous to him. There was a growing seed of doubt in his mind now that he had actually talked with both brothers. With a ruffle of feathers and small disturbance, he disappeared, leaving the brothers to rest.

 **spn**

The gentle lapping of waves had Sam opening his eyes and pushing up to a sitting position. He looked out at surf as it formed waves and lapped at his bare feet, almost touching them. He stood up and stepped back a little into the softer sand that the waves had not reached and gazed out on an ocean, blue and fairly calm. Sam opened himself up and took in all the sensations surrounding him. He had been to the ocean several times growing up and loved it. Sam sensed him before seeing him and opened his eyes looking up the beach. He could just make out a lone figure slowly walking his way.

"Dee." Sam whispered smiling to himself as he started walking toward his brother, wanting to meet him halfway. It had been awhile since they had dream walked together and he missed it. He was only happy that it wasn't a nightmare this time. Sam walked close enough to the water's edge that it lapped at his feet for a moment before pulling away being drawn back into the sea. It didn't take him long to get close enough to see his brother clearer now and saw he had on a pair of frayed cutoffs and tee shirt and was barefooted. The breeze from the ocean ruffled Sam's hair, blowing it into his face and he absently pushed it from his eyes. He stopped walking and waited patiently for his brother to come abreast with him. "Hey bro."

"Nice location dude." Dean commented pausing to stand beside him. He looked out toward the horizon where the sun was making it's present known with the warm, bright rays of a new day.

"I've missed these times." Sam told him looking out across the water to what Dean was looking at. He saw several fins surface and skim the surface before vanishing under the water. It wasn't a moment before a gray, sleek body breached the water for a moment before diving back into it. "Dolphins, must be a pod of them."

"Yeah, I can see more a little further out. C'mon bro, water's warm." Dean laughed grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him into the water.

"Dean! Wait!" Sam cried as he was suddenly pushed into a wave that broke over his head. He came up sputtering and coughing and wiping the water from his eyes trying to see where his brother had gone. Another wave hit him and he dove under it coming up not far from Dean. "You're so dead!" Sam yelled as he began to swim swiftly toward his retreating brother. After a couple of strong, long strokes, Sam caught Dean and pulled him under in retaliation. They both came up laughing and splashing water at each other.

"You look like a drowned dog." Dean called to him. "When ya gonna let me cut your hair?"

"Never!" Sam shot back dunking his head and smoothing his hair back on his head. "C'mon, let's head back in."

"Alright." Dean said watching for a wave and riding it in to shore. He got up and shook himself off before walking a short distance away from the water's edge to grab two towels. "Catch." he called tossing one of the beach towels to his brother as he walked out of the surf.

Both brothers dried themselves then spread out their towels dropping onto them to let the sun dry their clothes.

"Thanks Dee." Sam said breaking the silence between them.

"For what?" Dean asked giving his brother as sideways glance.

"For giving him a chance and letting him come on that hunt with us. I know you did it for me."

"True, but I kinda did it for me too. Even though you don't remember him, I do...And I think I wanna try again, but I'm gonna be cautious. Since he's gonna be around, figured we might as well see what kind of hunter he is."

"I agree, we take it slow. Nothing wrong with that. We'll have ta come back here again." Sam said leaning back and closing his eyes and listening the sound of the surf slowly fade away and the warmth of the sun disappear.

 **spn**

Sam rolled over and cracked open an eye to stare out into their bedroom that was dimly lit by the rays of sun sneaking in around the curtains. He didn't know what time it was, but his stomach was telling him it needed food and his throat and mouth were dry. He looked down at his body checking to see if there was any sand on it when he remembered his dream. He looked over at his brother's bed and could just see him buried under the covers and heard him snoring softly. He eased out of bed and snagged clean clothes before heading for the bathroom. When he saw clothes piled in the floor, he knew Dean had been up earlier, and must of showered. He knew this was a good sign that he was probably ok. He started the shower and stripped out of his clothes, testing the water before stepping under it. Sam quickly showered and dried off. He dressed, picked up the dirty clothes and dropped them just inside the bedroom door making a mental note to throw a load in later. He stopped at John's bedroom to look in on him, seeing he was still sleeping. Sam headed for the kitchen and the smell of coffee. He poured a cup and doctored it to his liking looking around wondering where Bobby had gone off to. A folded piece of paper on the table caught his attention and he stepped closer to pick it up. He read Bobby's scribbling about getting a call of a broken down car and was going to tow it in. That answered that question for the younger hunter. He poured another cup of coffee and headed back upstairs stopping at John's room and going in.

"Hey, you awake?" Sam asked his father before stepping closer.

A groan escaped from John before he could stop it when he started to move his shoulder. He used his other good hand to wipe his eyes trying to get the crud out and clear his vision. He saw his youngest standing by the bed watching him expectantly and waiting for a reply. John cleared his throat and coughed clearing it again as he sat up in the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

"I brought you some coffee." Sam said picking the cup back up and holding it for him.

"Thanks." he got out accepting the cup and sipping on it trying to break up the congestion.

"How ya feeling? Is the arm bothering you?" he asked pulling down the cut tee shirt to access the bandage. Sam carefully peeled the pad back to check the stitches and to be sure it wasn't getting infected.

"Little pain, nothing I can't handle."

"You feel hot or anything?"

"No, just a little weak."

"Need pain meds? I know Bobby's got some mild ones and if needed some stronger ones."

"Maybe some mild ones wouldn't hurt." he said grateful for his son's concern.

"You stay in bed and I'll get you some and breakfast too." Sam told him starting to head back out.

"Need to use the bathroom." he said sitting his cup down and swinging his legs off the bed. He stood and grabbed for the bed as the room spun and Sam moved quickly to his side to provide his support.

"Let me help." Sam told him taking his good arm and helping him toward the bathroom.

"How's Dean?" he asked when he saw the mound still in one of the single beds.

"He's been up and showered, but went back to bed. That in itself says a lot. I think fighting himself was more than he bargained for."

"Is that what happened after I was shot?"

"When I caught up with them there were two Dean's and I had to pick the right one." he said stopping at the bathroom door allowing John to go in by himself. He waited by the door for John to finish and come out. Sam stepped to the other door and surveyed the mound that was Dean seeing if there was any movement yet. He looked back at John when he came back out and walked him back to his room.

"Can you grab me a clean shirt and some sweats?" John asked him as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No problem." Sam replied opening his duffel and searching for the items. He pulled out a tee shirt and finally found some sweats. Sam noticed a journal in the bag but didn't mess with it, knowing a hunter's journal was his Bible and that was something no other hunter touched unless given permission.

"How could you tell which one was Dean?" John asked as Sam laid the clothes on the bed and pulled a knife from his jean's pocket to cut the tee off John.

"I just knew...No one can pretend to be Dean, even a shifter. We're too close. I could just feel the difference." Sam said trying to be as vague as he could. He didn't want to reveal what Missouri had told them or any of the abilities he had. "Careful now with your arm." he continued getting one arm in the shirt and carefully slipping the injured one in letting John pull it over his head. He turned around as John stood to remove his pants and slip on the sweats.

"I don't how you did it, but when the shifter called me Dad I knew it wasn't you."

"He was siphoning my memories so I kept saying Dad and Dean over and over and trying to close off the other memories. I was hoping you would catch on fast since he told me he was going to kill both of you."

"Smart move on your part. Wasn't sure what Dean was going to do when he came in and I had a gun on the shifter you. I was just hoping he didn't put a bullet in me this time. There was no sheriff around to stop him." John huffed with a small laugh.

"I'll go fix some breakfast and bring you some pain meds."

"Don't go to too much trouble, I could come on down."

"No, stay in bed, you lost more blood than I'm comfortable with. You may be lightheaded and weak for a day or so. I want ya to stay in bed today and rest."

"Ok, I won't argue." John sighed deciding he didn't need to fight with him. He would let Sam fuss over him since he was taking charge. John picked his coffee back up and sipped on it watching his youngest head out the door.

"I'll be back. Oh, I'm gonna do some laundry if you want me to throw some in for you." Sam replied looking around the room.

"You don't have to, I can..."

"No trouble, I have to do some anyway. Are these dirty?" he asked pointing to a pile of clothes nearby.

"Yes."

"I'll be back." he told John picking up the clothes and heading for his bedroom to get the other dirty ones. He decided to get started on the chore since it looked like he would have several loads. Sam made his way carefully down the steps with his arms full of dirty clothes. It didn't take long for him to sort the laundry and get a load started washing. He headed back into the kitchen to make some breakfast for John feeling pleased with himself and his actions.

* * *

 **A/N: So we slow down a little to let everyone recuperate and see some bonding going on with John and Sam. Thank you for all the support, please review. NC**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: To those of you who wanted to read more about Sam's adopted family, the next few chapters are for you. So we're gonna have a family Thanksgiving and everyone gets to meet. Hope you like the idea and the path I chose. Enjoy the read everyone. Thank you for all the kind reviews, please take a moment and leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 71**

Waking came slowly to the older sibling as he licked his dry lips and turned onto his back frowning with the twinge of pain in his ribs. It was not as bad since the hot shower, but it was definitely still there. He was going to have to take it easy for a few days, but he would heal. Dean glanced to the other bed and saw it was empty. He pushed himself up from the bed and grabbed some jeans so he could go in search of his brother and get something to eat since his stomach was beginning to rumble wanting to be fed. He wasn't sure what time it was but from the position of the sun's rays coming in between the curtain, he thought it was lunchtime or later. When he stepped into the hallway, he heard talking from the other bedroom and headed toward it. He stopped in the doorway seeing Sam sitting on the bed next to John and them talking quietly.

"Hey Dean, how ya feeling?" Sam asked when he saw him standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine." Dean replied noticing the tray with dishes sitting on the dresser.

"You hungry? I can go fix ya something to eat." Sam asked getting up from the bed and taking the tray.

"I was heading that way."

"I'll go get something started, give me ten minutes."

"Okay, be down in a few." he told him before looking over to John for a moment.

"Sure." Sam nodded knowing that Dean wanted to talk to their father alone.

 **spn**

"How ya feeling?" Dean finally asked as he stood by the bed looking at his father, trying not to act as uncomfortable as he felt.

"I'll be fine, shoulder's still tender and still feel a little weak, but I'll survive." John told him trying to play the injury down.

"You saved my life back there, pushing me out of the way and took the bullets. Guess I should thank you for that."

"No thanks needed Dean; I'd do anything I needed to keep you and Sam safe. You're my sons and I love both of you." John said earnestly.

"I gotta know, how'd you know it wasn't Sam?" Dean asked curious about how he knew.

"It was simple, the shifter called me Dad. That's something Sam has never called me, thought I hope one day he might. Sam said he tried to block him from reading his memories and focused on Dad and Dean so he wouldn't know."

"That's my boy!" Dean smirked nodding his praise for Sam.

"Yes, you trained him right Dean. You should be proud. You boys are the best hunters I've ever seen." John praised him. "I'm proud of you two for saving all those you do."

Dean looked away, feeling uncomfortable with the praise, but deep down he was busting with pride. His father was proud of him. He wasn't sure what to say but didn't have to decide when Sam called up the stairs food was about ready.

"I'm gonna go eat, why don't ya get some rest." Dean told him giving him a sideway glance.

"That sounds good to me." John sighed slipping lower in the bed to stretch out just realizing how drained he felt.

"I'll check on you later and bring you some water."

"Thanks son, that would be nice." John mumbled already feeling the draws of sleep pulling him under as he eyes fluttered shut.

"No problem...Dad." Dean said softly knowing John didn't hear him call him that.

Dean didn't say anything about calling him _son_ this time as he quietly went out the door and headed down the stairs. He winced slightly as he slowly walked down the steps feeling the pull on his sore body. Dean found Sam in the kitchen putting eggs onto a plate that already had bacon and toast on it.

"Take a seat, here ya go. I know it's after lunch but you kinda missed breakfast. Besides this was the quickest to fix." Sam told him setting the plate in front of a chair and turning to grab two cups of coffee. "Sooo...How does he seem to you?" he asked taking a seat next to his brother.

"Not bad I think, considering he was shot twice." Dean answered as he picked up a piece of bacon and bit off a bite.

"I was worried about the blood loss, he's still seems pretty weak." Sam said sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, he should take it easy for a few days, get his strength back." Dean nodded. "He told me about you being able to block your memories so the shifter couldn't see them."

"Yeah, that shifter was talkative, pretty dumb on his part, and I knew if he couldn't read my thoughts then he wouldn't know how to impersonate me. I concentrated on the names Dad and Dean knowing if he called John that he would know it wasn't me. I've not called him that. It should of been a dead give away."

"You did good Sammy. Think you were able to do that because of...You know your abilities?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Sam shrugged wondering the same thing, but not really wanting to talk about it.

"I gotta say, John's doing a lot to prove himself and show us who he is."

"I know, he is making a huge effort here. You know it was kinda nice to do the hunt with him."

"It wasn't bad." Dean said forking another bite of egg into his mouth.

"Maybe we'll do it again?" Sam suggested tentatively.

"Maybe." Dean shrugged.

 **spn**

When a buzzer sounded from the other room, Sam headed into the laundry room to swap out clothes. He pulled the wet from the washer and dropped in another load before turning to the dryer and taking out the dry ones and replacing them with wet. Sam folded the dry clothes and stacked them neatly on the washer. When he had them neatly stacked, Sam gathered them in his arms to take upstairs and distribute.

John was still resting as Sam quietly stepped into the bedroom and laid the clean clothes on his duffle bag. He headed for his bedroom and deposited the remaining clothes on his bed. Sam separated the briefs and socks and put part in his dresser and the remaining in Dean's. He went to his brother's closet to search for hangers to hang his shirts. As he shuffled through his hanging clothes Sam spotted something on the top shelf, shoved back into the corner, that wasn't there the last time he put clothes away and it seemed out of place. Curious to what it could be, Sam pulled a heavy duty box down about the size of a notebook and maybe six inches thick. He glanced out into the bedroom, seeing his brother was still downstairs and wouldn't see him peeking inside.

The lid to the box slipped easily off and Sam peered at the contents inside. He saw a number of photos and looking closer saw one was of a nice looking couple he didn't know, another was of Aunt Fay standing between Sarge and Preacher, next was one of Ollie and Ally and the last one was Hank standing behind the bar. There were two matchbox cars and a green toy soldier that Sam figured were Dean's. He looked under them and found what looked like metals from the military. He had no idea where Dean got those either. He unfolded a stiff paper form glancing at what was printed on it. It was a report card with all A's. Sam smiled and folded it back. He lifted a plastic zip lock bag from the box seeing what looked like a piece of cloth in it. Sam inspected it further by opening the bag and taking it out. After he unfolded the cloth, he realized it was a baby blanket and written on the tag was _Sam W_. This had to be his blanket from when they were at the orphanage. Sam swallowed hard when it dawned on him Dean must have kept it all this time. He fingered the soft material, noticing how thin and thread bare it was. This must of been his one connection with him for all those years. He couldn't believe he still had it. He carefully folded the blanket back up and slid it into the bag, sealing it again. He blinked away the wetness in his eyes as he frowned looking at what was left in the box.

Very carefully Sam removed a total of ten spiral notebooks, wondering what they were. He opened one up and saw lines of small, neat handwriting covering the page and every one behind it all the way to the end. He saw a number in the upper right hand corner and checked the others seeing them same. Sam pulled the one from the bottom out since it had one on it and flipped to the first page to begin reading the handwriting that he knew was his brother's. He turned the page and continued to the back, frowning when he realized what this was. Sam didn't want to, but he stopped reading on the fourth page, not feeling right about invading his brother's privacy. He thumbed through the other notebooks seeing they were all filled with the same handwriting but it changed slightly as Dean got older. He focused hard trying to think back and remember if he ever saw Dean writing in one of these. He did remember a time he had come back from the library early and Dean was writing, he reasoned in one of these, but Dean said he was doing some extra work on a case. Sam didn't think nothing of it since they both kept journals of all their hunts and encounters with the supernatural. Thinking he heard noises in the hall, Sam quickly stuffed the notebooks back into the box along with the other items and closing it back before pushing the box back where he found it, being sure to cover it back with the shirt like before. He grabbed the empty hangers and stepped from the closet trying not to look guilty. Sam hung up Dean's shirts and put them in the closet before heading downstairs. He didn't want Dean getting suspicious of him because he couldn't explain why he was snooping. This was a conservation for another day, if he could get up the nerve to ask Dean about it, that is.

 **spn**

"C'mon Dean, we need to start cleaning up the living room and kitchen of anything that might pose a question we can't answer." Sam told his brother.

"When's the family getting here?"

"If they get left early, mid afternoon on Wednesday. They'll come by here to drop the food off before going to the motel."

"Have you told them about John?"

"No, figured I'll introduce them when they get here. It's not like they wouldn't come. It's sort of a family tradition now, they come here for Thanksgiving and we do Christmas with them." Sam explained as he started picking up books to restack them in the library. "I've been thinking..."

"Ain't that a shock!" Dean scowled arching an eyebrow.

"Bite me!" Sam shot back. "Since John is here and plans on hanging around. Maybe we could do Christmas here and then head to their place right after. I've not ever had a Christmas with our Dad, might be nice." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Dean watched his brother moving the books and saw the wishful look on his face that he didn't hide. Sam had missed out on so much with their father; he couldn't blame him for wanting to experience some of the things now. It wasn't like Sam didn't have family Christmases growing up with his adopted family, but he could see how Sam would want to experience this with their father. If he was truly honest with himself, it'd be nice to do that.

"Fine with me, you know I'm easy to get alone with."

Sam stopped in his tracks with his mouth hanging open and stared unabashedly at his brother in disbelief. He thought maybe heard his brother's remark wrong.

"You're joking right?" he asked in surprise. " _You_ easy to get alone with?"

"What?" Dean questioned as he picked up a couple of weapons from a bookcase and took them into the library to store. "Do we need to move some things to the panic room? There's more space at least?" he asked looking around the library ignoring his brother's continued surprised stare.

"Sure I guess." Sam said shaking his head at his brother as he avoided answering his question. "Maybe the things not used as much? Did you warn Caleb to not say anything about what we do?"

"Nope, but I'll text him to mind his manners. Sheriff knows already, so we're good with her. By the way, she said she was bringing that salad thingy she made last year again since we liked it so much. You know the one with the tiny marshmallows and cool whip and fruit." Dean hummed just thinking about it.

"I'm sure it'll be a hit again."

"Emily doing her pies again?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yep, she said to tell you she was making one just for your very own." Sam chuckled seeing the gleam of delight in his brother's eyes.

"You know I'm starting to like her more every time I see her."

"You boys need help?" John asked coming up behind them.

"No, you don't need to be lifting anything yet." Sam told him looking up from his chore.

"I'm not an invalid Sam. I'm doing better now." John answered trying to not favor his left arm.

"We got this; you can start a pot of coffee." Dean suggested. "Bobby should be back soon and we'll get dinner going."

"Alright, but I can help." he insisted.

"What ya gonna tell the adopted parents about his injury?" Dean mumbled watching John as he slowly started making the coffee.

"Umm-mm...He hurt it working on a car for Bobby." Sam offered. "Sounds fitting."

"Yeah, that ought a work. I'm taking these things downstairs."

"See if Bobby has some empty boxes to pack a few of these..." San started staring at the strange, clay figures sitting on a shelf. "What are these things anyway?" he asked looking up but Dean had already left the room. "I'll have to remember to ask him." he mumbled picking one up and studying it closely. If he had to guess, it looked like some type of Native American sculpture, but he had no idea why Bobby kept them. Sam wondered if Bobby's wife collected them or something and he couldn't bear to part with them. He sat it back down and moved to bring one of the chairs from the library to the living room for more seating.

"Hey bro, I forgot to tell ya Bobby wants us to do the supply run and get the turkey and other junk we're gonna need." Dean said coming back into the room.

"We better do it today so the turkey will have time to thaw out to cook." Sam informed him sitting the chair down beside the couch.

"Look, I can fix dinner for us tonight, why don't you go ahead and go now? Don't wantta wait until the last minute and not find a turkey." John suggested.

"He's right. I don't think people would be too happy if they had to eat a turkey Spam or something." Dean agreed. "Grab your jacket and let's go." he said heading for the front door.

"Alright, just be careful with your shoulder." Sam told John before finding his jacket. "Oh, while I'm thinking of it, I left a folder on the desk for you. It's everything I found out about the Colt and a couple of possible leads." he said before following his brother.

"Thanks I'll check it out." John replied heading for the office to get the file. He wanted to look it over after he got dinner going. Hopefully Sam had found some pertinent information that would be useable.

 **spn**

Dean stood in front of the cooler containing frozen turkeys eyeing them with a frown on his face. He picked one up and then put it down and picked up another and doing the same thing again. Sam pushed the cart over and watched him for a moment before broaching the subject.

"Ummm...Dean...What're ya doing?" Sam asked arching an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly to stare at his brother.

"Soooo...What size bird do we need?" Dean asked him holding a frozen turkey of different sizes in each hand. "We got more people this year and I for one plan of eating 'til I can't move."

"Well there's gonna be what, nine people eating and you allow a pound for each person and if we want some leftovers...I'd say around a fourteen to fifteen pound one should work." Sam explained in his logic voice.

"You could've just said fifteen pounds dude. You know, I think I'll get a small ham too, just for some variety. I can cook it on the grill. Ham sandwiches sound good." Dean replied checking the tag and putting one in the cart. "You get the other things we need?"

"Anything to use that grill." Sam grinned at Dean's statement. "Think so, sweet potatoes, stuffing, green beans, mac and cheese, drinks and rolls." Sam named off as he looked into the cart to be sure each item was there. "I think we'll have plenty of food with what Emily brings."

"I think we need more milk and eggs too." Dean told him grabbing some bacon and tossing it in the cart. He stopped and looked at the hams available before deciding on one and putting it in the cart. "Did you check the coffee?"

"Got a full can, we're good." he said pushing the cart toward the dairy section. "Butter, could use some of that."

Dean followed along behind Sam picking up random items and dropping them in the cart thinking they could use them, whether they really needed the item or not. He saw a big display of beef jerky and grabbed several bags deciding they would be a good snack. Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes at his brother as he tossed some chips in the cart. He stopped at the yogurt and added a dozen containers, knowing everyone would eat it. Once he had the last items, he headed for the checkout before Dean could add more things to the cart. As they stood in line, Dean added a couple of car magazines and candy bars acting innocent about it. Sam grabbed a cooking magazine and tossed it in the cart on top of Dean's car magazines. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and started unloading the cart knowing his brother was mocking him.

"How 'bout a milkshake on the way home?" Dean asked.

"I guess, not too close to dinner is it?" Sam replied helping empty the cart.

"Are you kidding? Milkshakes are good for you, they got milk." Dean scoffed stepping back so Sam could move the cart forward to load the bags into it. He could already taste the cold, sweetness of the shake making his mouth water with anticipation.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: Get ready for the first meeting of the parents. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks to all who have taken the time to go on this journey with me. My deepest thanks to all who have left me reviews, I so appreciate them. If you have a moment, I would like to know your thoughts, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 72**

Bobby looked up from the book he was reading as Sam and Dean stepped into the room he used as an office now. He eyed them closely watching both fidgeting and acting guilty and nervous about something. John was on a parts run for him and would be gone several hours, which was something Dean suggested and that in itself was a red flag. Plus looking at the guy's faces right now, he knew either they had messed something up or were in some type of trouble.

"Might as well spill it, from the looks on yer faces one or both of you stepped in some shit." Bobby growled out sitting back in his chair and giving each _the look._ "That why ya wanted yer Daddy out of the way?"

"We've got something to tell you." Dean started stepping closer.

"Does it have anything to do with the research Sam's been doing when he thought no one was watching?" Bobby questioned pursing his lips and waiting for an answer.

"How'd ya..." Sam started and stopping when he realized it was a dumb question. "Yes, it does." he said knowing better than lying to Bobby.

"So...What's got both of you jumpin' 'round like ya got fleas?"

"We've been talking to an angel." Dean blurted out quickly as Sam stammered out at the same time, "Dean has an angel watching him." Both looked at each other and held their breaths waiting for Bobby to respond.

A puzzled look crossed Bobby's face for a moment before it was replaced with a frown as he let what the boys had said sink in. He slowly closed the book he was reading and pushed back from the desk to stand. He walked around the desk still frowning and finally responded to their statements.

"Have you two been drinking or smoking some whacky weed?" Bobby questioned them.

"What?" Dean asked in shock, letting the air gush from his lungs.

"Smoking? God no! We're being serious." Sam added breathing out and drawing back in a shaky breath. "His name is Castiel."

"And why the hell would an **angel** wanna watch Dean? If that's what **it** really is. No one's ever seen one; at least as far as I know." Bobby growled looking hard at Dean.

"Um...We're not sure, he said God had a plan for Dean."

"A plan? What plan? Are yer that trusting you believed whatever you're told by god knows what?" Bobby chastised them. "Didn't I train ya better than that?"

"Cas, hey man, think you can spare a few minutes? I'm praying you'll pop in." Dean stated with eyes closed and opening one looking around the room for the angel.

Bobby followed his gaze around the room not seeing anything out of place. He started to chastise the brothers again when a figure in his peripheral caught his attention and he turned quickly to see what looked like a man in a trench coat standing beside Sam. He didn't look anything more than a ruffled man in a suit. He stiffened and stepped back as he started to reach for a weapon.

"That is not my name." Castiel stated no emotion in his voice as he looked to Dean before casting a glance to the other two humans in the room.

"Don't bother, it's useless." Sam said to Bobby when he reached for his gun. "Castiel, this is Bobby, he's our..."

"I know who he is Sam." Castiel said looking over at Bobby and cocking his head slightly. "What is it you want?"

"Bobby was getting suspicious of certain things and we can't lie to him, so we told him about you. He didn't believe us."

"So you wanted him to see me?"

"Yep." Dean answered bluntly.

"So how do we know you're what you claim to be?" Bobby questioned Castiel wanting to hear it from him.

"Why would I lie? I am what I say I am." Castiel said stepping back as his eyes glowed silvery blue and his wings spread out behind him while a glow surrounded his entire form making the others look away with the brightness. The three hunters closed their eyes until the light went back to normal and they could see again. "You can not look upon my true form, it would kill you."

"O-Kay, guess that answers that." Bobby said looking cautiously at the angel who looked more like an accountant than an angel. "So what is this so called plan you have involving Dean?"

"Like I have told them, I am not told everything, I do as I am instructed. I watch over him."

"I gotta say, you've done a piss poor job of it."

"What Dean has gone through was to make him strong, independent and to prepare him." Castiel said thinking he was doing a good job of explaining things. "I must go." he informed them before disappearing from the office leaving the three hunters staring at each other.

"This is a new one on me." Bobby sighed going back around the desk to his chair. "So you two have no idea why this...Angel is watching Dean?"

"Nope."

"That's what I've been researching, trying to find out more about them and their weaknesses."

"Guess we got our work cut out for us." he sighed turning to look at a bookcase beside his chair for books on angels. "Well don't just stand there like a knot on a log, grab a book and start looking." he barked at the two brothers since they hadn't moved from where they were standing. Both brothers jumped and took a shelf to search for books that might give them some insight on angels. Dean showed his books to Sam to see if he had already read it before keeping or putting it back. He pulled a chair over and began to skim the books in his lap as Sam dropped into another chair and did the same thing.

 **spn**

Sam walked through the living room giving it a critical eye before heading into the kitchen. Dean trailed along behind him trying not to act impatient or annoyed at him. Sam always made sure they had things hidden or moved before the adopted family came to visit. One thing you could say about Sam was he was methodical and very systematic in his survey of the room. Sometimes Dean thought Sam could be too obsessed and fixated on something and it worried him at first, but had gotten use to it by now. He chalked it up to that complicated and complex mind of his and the way he saw the world. He didn't even try to understand how Sam processed things the way he did. Dean let him do his thing and always stood by him to help where needed or steer him in the right direction when he got off track.

"Dean are you listening to me?" Sam asked turning to his brother who almost ran into the back of him.

"What?" Dean asked stepping back from his brother and shrugging his shoulders.

"I asked did you check to see if we had enough heavy duty paper plates and cups to use for lunch and dinner?"

"I thought you checked."

"Nope, but I will." he said strolling toward the laundry room.

"Chill out a little bro, we got this covered. Or I should say hidden."

"I'm just double checking." Sam said fidgeting around as he looked in the fridge checking the food supply.

"We got plenty. When are they supposed to be here?"

"Danny called; they should be here in less than thirty minutes."

"Where's...Dad?" Dean asked letting the word roll over his lips for the first time in nearly twenty years. He had not called him that to his face yet, but maybe he could. He was starting to see his father in a different light now that he had been around him for a while. John had not given either brother any reason to question why he decided to stay around, except to get to know them. It did seem like he wanted to be a father to them.

Sam glanced at Dean in surprise when he addressed John as Dad, but didn't say anything about it. He would rather do that when they were alone and wouldn't be disturbed. He had been thinking about doing the same thing for a while after seeing how John felt about them. If he had not been with them on that last hunt, they would both probably be dead.

"He's out working on a car." Sam replied checking the turkey in the fridge to be sure it had thawed. He nodded his approval to the bird and shut the door looking up when a car engine pulling up outside caught his attention. "I think they're here!" he exclaimed hurrying toward the door.

 **spn**

"Sam!" Danny yelled flying up the steps and wrapping Sam in a bear hug and almost bowling him over.

"Whoa there! Look at you! You must of grown six inches." Sam laughed in delight as he returned the hug.

"I know, Mom had to buy me new clothes 'cause I've grown." Danny said proudly. "Dean!" he cried when Dean strolled over to see them. He released Sam and threw himself at Dean.

"Hey squirt." Dean chuckled, wincing slightly from the squeeze on his ribs.

"Easy there Danny, Dean fell and hurt his ribs, you'll have to be careful." Sam cautioned him.

"Sorry, sorry." Danny told Dean looking up into his face. "Does that mean we can't wrestle?"

"Only if you take it easy on me." he replied ruffling his hair and giving him a crooked smile.

"Sam, Dean good to see you." Josh greeted them carrying in several bags of food.

"Good to see you too." Sam answered taking a couple of bags from him. "Wow! Did Emily decide to bring the whole kitchen?"

"You'd think so." he laughed.

"I heard that." Emily called coming up the steps with a cooler that Dean quickly stepped over to take.

"Here let me get that."

"Thanks Dean, how ya been?" she asked giving him a one armed hug.

"Not bad Emily, this wouldn't happen to have pie in it would it?" he questioned hopefully.

"Yes there's one baked for dessert tonight, so be careful with it." she replied. "And no, no sampling before dinner. I'll make the others tomorrow so they'll be nice and hot."

"Awe, no fair!" he pouted carrying the cooler to the kitchen for Emily.

"Sam, so good to see you." she said giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you too Emily." Sam replied hugging her back.

"You guys go on in the living room while I put this food away." she told them, shooing them with her hands.

 **spn**

John looked up when he heard the car and stepped to the door to look out. He saw two adults and a kid get out and greet the boys before going inside. He wiped his dirty hands off before drawing in a deep breath and heading for the house deciding to get this introduction over with. He strolled to the house and let himself in the front door seeing his sons in the living room.

"Josh, I wanna introduce you to someone." Sam said when he saw John come in.

"Sure." Josh said turning to see a rugged looking, tall man step toward them.

"Josh, this is our father, John." Sam introduced them.

"Hello." John said holding out his hand to Josh.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Josh said in surprise taking his hand as he looked over at Sam to be sure he had heard him right.

"Same." John replied.

"And this is my son, Danny." he said pulling Danny over to him. "Say hello Danny."

"Hi." Danny said looking up at John. "Are you really Sam's Dad?"

"Danny, manners." Josh chastised him.

"It's okay." John half smiled at him. "Yes, I'm Sam and Dean's Daddy."

"Where have you been? Why haven't you been around?" he asked innocently.

The room became deadly quiet as John looked at his sons not sure what to say to that question.

"Long story short, bad car accident, head trauma, memory loss, some unfortunate events kept him away. He only found us a while back." Dean spoke up before anyone else said anything. He made several inconspicuous hand signals to Sam to keep quiet that no one but John saw, who didn't understand the entire message, but did get, _quiet, play along_. He didn't contradict what Dean had said.

"Sorry to hear that, I'm glad you were able to find them." Josh said trying to get past the awkwardness. He had a feeling there was more to this story than he was being told, but didn't ask any further questions. "Do you live around here?"

"Me too, it took me a while but I wouldn't give up. I'm staying here until a place I'm going to rent comes available. Bobby and I go way back." John said looking toward the kitchen when a female stepped into the doorway. He clenched his jaw and his gaze hardened as he took her in, staring at her until she looked away first.

"Emily." Sam called, motioning her over. "This is our Dad, John; Dad this is Josh's wife, Emily."

"Hello." she said cautiously not sure how to take the steely stare from John. She knew deep down that he knew what she had done all those years ago and she felt ashamed.

"Hello ma'am." John replied in a stilted voice trying to be polite as he remembered what Bobby had said.

"Who wants something to drink?" Sam asked his adopted parents, seeing and feeling the discomfort between the two.

" Sure, coffee would be good. Where's Bobby?" Josh asked putting an arm around his wife when he saw her uneasiness.

"I do!" Danny cried jumping up and down and running to the kitchen. "Do you have root beer?"

"He's on a parts run, should be back in an hour or so."

"Danny, mind your manners now son." Emily called to him.

"Dad, you want coffee?" Dean asked him seeing the surprise in his eyes when he called him that. He figured it would be better to call him that around the others, but he actually didn't mind, it was starting to feel right.

"That would be nice." Josh answered for him and Emily.

"Alright." John answered looking at Dean with surprise. This was the first time he had called him that since they had met. He had waited a long time to hear that again and his heart swelled with happiness.

"You guys grab a seat and we'll bring it in." Sam told them heading into the kitchen. "Wanna help Dean?" Sam asked giving Dean a long stare and rolling his eyes toward the kitchen when Dean didn't move.

"Okay." Dean shrugged following Sam out of the room.

 **spn**

"Did you feel the tension between Emily and John?" Sam asked Dean quietly glancing at Danny to be sure he wasn't paying attention.

"Not really, but I wasn't watching that closely." Dean shrugged sitting cups on the counter.

"There's root beer in the fridge Danny." Sam told him. "He knows about what happened when you were in the hospital."

"How?" Dean demanded trying not to be too loud.

"When you got upset with the questions Dad asked about them and left, Bobby told him. He said he should know. Don't be mad, he was right; we both needed to know about that time Dee." Sam said placing a warm hand on Dean's trembling arm. "It's okay."

"Can I have a snack?" Danny asked looking to his brothers not sensing the tension.

"Sure, I think there's some cookies in the cabinet." Sam said smiling at him. He looked back at Dean and saw him taking several deep breaths to calm himself, before pouring coffee for everyone. Sam got the cookies out and placed them on a plate to take into the living room.

"If you want to talk later, we can." Sam offered feeling Dean's mixed emotions. He knew this was going to happen when he found out.

"I'm fine." Dean said stiffly pulling in his emotions and storing them away where others couldn't see. He picked up one cup of coffee and the plate of cookies while Sam got the other cups. Dean's face showed no emotions as he headed back into the living room.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

Josh and Emily took a seat on the couch and John sat in Bobby's recliner. John looked down at his clasped hands not sure what to say to them. He pushed down the resentment for Emily, deciding that was in the past and he needed to let it go. He had to think about Sam and his feelings for the couple; they had been good to him and loved him. He couldn't let his anger take over now when his sons were beginning to accept him.

"I wanted to thank you for adopting Sam and giving him a good life." John finally spoke first.

"He was such a smart, bright, delightful child." Emily said.

"Our only regret now, was not adopting Dean too." Josh said sadly. "We didn't think we could have children and decided adopting was our only option. Being young and inexperienced, we didn't know if we could handle two children at the same time. When Danny came alone, it was a miracle for us. We were blessed to have him."

"It was like we were given another son, because we were losing one." Emily commented looking down when John swung his gaze to her.

"I see." John replied not sure what else to say.

"Ok guys, coffees and some cookies to snack on." Sam said passing out cups of coffee while Dean sat the plate with cookies on the end table between them and handing John a cup of coffee.

"Sam got me root beer." Danny said happily holding up a glass of root beer to show them.

"I see son. Why don't you sit here beside me before you spill it?" Josh told him.

"Do you need any help with tomorrow, fixing the sides?" Emily asked Sam as him and Dean pulled chairs closer.

"I think we got it covered."

"I brought a big bowl of beef stew for dinner tonight and some homemade French bread to have with it."

"That sounds delicious."

"I see where Sam learned to cook from." John commented as he sipped his coffee.

"He loved to help me in the kitchen growing up." she smiled looking over at Sam. "You should have seen him when he made his first biscuits. He had as much flour on him and on the counter as in the biscuits."

"I didn't know it would explode like that out of the bowl if I used a mixer. I was trying to be more efficient." Sam shrugged laughing at himself. "I did better the next time."

"Dude, best secret ever, frozen rolls." Dean said nodding his head and smiling. "Take out how many you want and pop in the oven."

"I've not heard you complaining when I make them."

"Why would I, they're good."

"You're hopeless."

"I'm practical."

"Dean can we go take a ride in your car?" Danny asked excitedly.

"You sure? You've not been in a car enough today?"

"Pleaseeeee!" Danny begged giving him his best little brother look.

"Danny, Dean may be tired." Emily said.

"It's fine. Go hit the head then." Dean said getting up. "Guess we're going for a short ride."

"Dinner will be at 5:30." Sam told him. "Don't be late."

"Yes Mom." Dean smirked grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"I see even Danny knows how to manipulate Dean." John commented watching the young boy run out after Dean. He could tell how much Danny adored Dean and Dean him, even if he didn't show it.

"Danny has been counting the days until we were to leave. He was so excited he barely slept last night."

"You know we love having all of you here." Sam told her. "You don't have to be blood to be family."

"Excuse me; I'm going to get another cup." John said getting up and heading for the kitchen. He didn't notice Emily following him until he turned and found her standing by the counter. She looked at him and looked away, trying to get the courage to speak.

"I get the feeling you know what I did." she said softly not able to look him in the eyes. "I'm not proud of it and I know it was wrong. It's just...I was so afraid of losing Sam that I wasn't thinking straight. Even thought he was adopted, he was our son in every sense of the word. After I met Dean and Sam told us he still wanted us in his life, I saw what he was telling me was true. We gained another son then, well actually a new family. I love both your boys very much." she tried to explain to him. "I hope you won't hold what happened back then against me. Please don't judge me by that one mistake John." she asked looking up into his eyes. "I hope we can be friends? For our sons' sake."

John poured more coffee into his cup as he listened to Emily talking. He saw how sincere she seemed to be with her words. He mulled them over thoughtfully before answering.

"It did enrage me when I heard about what you did, I won't lie; if you had been in front of me then...I don't know, it might not have ended well. But I see how much Sam loves you and your family and I figure we'll probably be seeing more of each other, so I might as well not dwell on it and for my son's sake, be friendly and let it go. I wasn't there for my sons when they needed me, but I plan on being here now as long as they'll let me."

Emily let out the breath she was holding and smiled at him gratefully, so glad they were able to come to an understanding. She was so glad he seemed to be a reasonable man after all.

"Everything ok in here?" Sam asked looking at the two curious to know what they were talking about. He noticed the serious expressions on both their faces. At least there didn't seem to be any anger in either face.

"Yes, its fine, we were just talking, getting to know each other better." John told him pushing off from the counter and heading back into the living room. "Good talk." he offered to Emily in passing, giving her a gentle nod.

 **spn**

"I'm going to get dinner started." Emily said clapping her hands together. "Bobby still have everything in the same place?"

"Yep, hard to change an old dog's habits."

"Don't let Bobby hear you call him that." she laughed. "I'm pretty sure he could take you down."

"Oh I know he can." Sam laughed with her, feeling more at ease now. "Can I help?"

"Of course, you want an apron?"

"God no! I'd never hear the end of it from Dean." Sam grimaced already imagining the teasing Dean would give him. "What can I do?"

"The French bread in that bag, you can slice and butter."

"Emily?"

"What Sam?" she asked while pulling bowls from the fridge.

"Is everything ok with you and my Dad?" he asked cautiously, looking sideways at her.

"We talked, cleared the air between us. I think we're ok." she assured him. "Thanks for your concern."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Just because our Dad's in our lives doesn't change the relationship we have. I was a little afraid there might be some tension there."

"Don't you worry about that, things are going to be fine between all of us. I think our family is growing again."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Oh, Dean invited a friend of ours, he doesn't have any family and the sheriff is coming again."

"That's fine; I think there should be plenty of food to go around. So Dean decided on turkey and ham?"

"Yeah." Sam laughed. "He'll do anything to use that grill, that's his thing. If he could grill everything, he would."

"That brother of yours is so hilarious and serious at the same time. I think that's why I love him."

"He is loveable."

"Who's loveable?" Dean asked strolling in the back door with Danny on his heels.

"Why you sweetheart." Emily cooed.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Dean questioned. "C'mon squirt, I'll teach ya how to play some cards."

"Dean let me steer the Impala!" Danny butted in.

"You weren't supposed to say anything squirt." Dean chastised him with a soft slap to the head.

"Oh right, sorry. Never mind."

"Hey! No teaching him how to cheat." Sam called to him as they went into the living room.

 **spn**

"Have you heard from Caleb?" Sam asked Dean when he stepped in from the deck.

"Yeah, he should be here just before lunch. Had to finish up a..." Dean told him stopping when Danny raced into the room.

"We're here!" Danny yelled excitedly. "Can I help?"

"Sure squirt, you can help me with the grill, gotta be sure it's clean so we can put the ham on."

"Gee Dean, all you do is sit out there and watch it cook."

"Bite me." Dean spat back. He grabbed a cup of coffee before heading back outside along with Danny.

"Can I have some hot chocolate?"

"Hey Emily." Sam said when Emily came into the kitchen. "I'll fix you some Danny."

"I'm here and ready to work." she told Sam giving him a quick hug before checking what he had going on the stove.

"So I got up at five-thirty and got the turkey on, it should be ready in thirty minutes and the oven will be free." Sam pointed out. "Green beans are ready to go on, macaroni is ready to cook, I'm working on the stuffing and you said you were going to do candied sweet potatoes. Let's see what else? Oh can you make some biscuits?"

"Of course. I'll get the pies ready to go in the oven after the turkey comes out. I do think we have everything under control."

"Where's Josh?"

"Oh, he went with Bobby and John to the garage to look at a car. I think they just wanted to be out of the way." she giggled. "You know how they are."

"Right, they'll show up about the time food's ready." Sam chuckled moving out of Emily's way. "The sheriff is bringing that dessert she fixed last year. Everyone seemed to like it."

"I've got to get that recipe. It was really good." Emily replied putting the sweet potatoes in a bowl to wash before putting them on to cook. "Dean don't let Danny get too cold out there." she called out the backdoor.

"We're good!" Dean's deep voice called back to her.

"Don't worry, he's got a fire going in the hearth out there or he wouldn't be out there either." Sam assured her. "You know he's not going to be uncomfortable if he can help it."

"You do know your brother." Emily said rolling her eyes at Sam and laughing.

"I do my best."

 **spn**

"Anyone around?" Jody called as she let herself in the front door. "Singer? Winchesters?"

"In here Jody." Sam called to her from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sam! Happy Thanksgiving!" she greeted him giving him a hug.

"Here let me take that." he offered taking the cooler bag she had slung over her shoulder.

"Thanks dear, Emily, good to see you again." Jody said as she followed Sam into the kitchen.

"Jody you too. How have things been going with you?"

"About the same, keeping people out of trouble and the town safe."

"You're a special woman Jody."

"Well it's not like we have the crime of a big city here."

"Sioux Falls is lucky to have you as their sheriff."

"Enough about me, what can I do?"

"You can set the table."

"Wait Jody, we need to add the leaf before you do that." Sam said going to the laundry room to get the leaf.

"And we got a new table cloth for it too."

"Boy, you guys went all out this year."

"It is kinda special this year."

"Where's that brother of yours?"

"On the deck, he's cooking a ham on the grill."

"Jody!" Dean called to her when he stepped in from the deck.

"Well speak of the devil." Jody said grinning happily as Dean enveloped her in a bear hug.

"How's it going?"

"Oh, you know, same old same-o."

"I hear ya; Sammy got the ham ready for me?"

"Yes Dean, top shelf of fridge."

"You rock bro." Dean praised him. "I'll be outside if ya need me."

"Go on and help your brother Sam, Jody and I can finish up in here." Emily told Sam after he put the leaf in the dining room table.

"I don't mind helping..."

"Sam...You know what they say; too many cooks can spoil a meal." Jody said shooing him toward the back door.

"But..." he protested as she shut him on the deck.

"Jacket." Emily nodded toward the hook by the door.

"Right." Jody said pulling it down and opening the door. "Sam!" she called tossing the jacket at him then closing the door back. "Now let's get this meal finished up."

* * *

 **A/N: So John and Emily worked it out for Sam. Hope you enjoyed the read and please take a moment to leave me a review. NC**


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: It's time for Thanksgiving lunch, hope you enjoy this chapter. I was going to split it, but decided not to. Thank you to all for taking this journey with me. Hope you like the family time. Reviews are appreciated, please leave me one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 74**

"Get kicked out?" Dean smirked as Sam pulled his jacket off his head to glare at him.

"No!" Sam scoffed, slipping his jacket on and pulling it close to his body. "Yeah..." he admitted, his frowning expression changing to a pouty face.

"Sam! C'mon and join us, Dean's telling me a scary story." Danny told him sliding over on the bench and patting the place beside him.

"Might as well." Sam sighed taking a seat and leaning forward to absorb some heat from the fire. He listened as Dean continued with his story watching Danny so engrossed with the details he was sitting on the edge of his seat, entranced and hanging onto every word Dean said. He frowned when it dawned on him he knew this story, hell he lived it, both of them did. This was one of the hunts they had been on when they were first starting out hunting. He sat back and listened closely as Dean spun the tale adding tidbits here and there to embellish it and leaving out others that were too bloody for Danny to hear. Sam didn't realize just how good a story teller Dean was. He thought back to the day he found that box in the Dean's closet and began to wonder what else was written in them. He went back to look for the box again, but it wasn't there; he figured Dean must of moved it somewhere else since the day he found it. Where? He had no idea.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Dean asked kicking Sam's foot when he didn't answer his question.

"Nowhere, what?" Sam asked pulling himself out of his thoughts. "You're pretty good at that, you should write it down. It'd make a good short story."

"Our brother wants some help with a girl." Dean said smirking slightly pleased to be asked, but eyeing his brother wondering why he would say that. He had a feeling his little brother was hiding something from him. He let it go for now and looked back at Danny.

"A girl, really?" Sam asked looking at an uncomfortable Danny as he squirmed on the bench. "That's great."

"She's in my class at school, how do I talk to her? What do I say?"

"Well first thing, just be yourself." Sam said.

"Is she cute?" Dean asked.

"That doesn't matter." Sam told him frowning at his question.

"She's the cutest girl in my class. She's smart and funny and her laugh is like a song on the wind." Danny sighed.

"Man kid, you're hooked." Dean said leaning back in his seat. "So does she sit near you?"

"A couple of rows over."

"How 'bout lunch? Does she sit with anyone?"

"She sits with different people and is friends with a lot of our class mates."

"Has she talked to you any?"

"She said hello once and smiled at me. When we start back, we have to partner up for a project and I want to ask her, but I don't know if I can."

"Look, if you don't step up and just do it, you might not get another chance. Suck it up and just ask her, the worse thing she can do is say no, then you move on." Dean shrugged. He had not had many dealings with girls growing up since he didn't have a normal school life.

"Dean is right, you should ask her, but be polite and friendly. Do you have anything in common with her?"

"Well, we like the same books and she likes math."

"Go with that, see if she's read the same books and talk about them. Find out some of her other interests and go from there."

"It's ok if you're scared, but once you take that first step, things will be easier."

"Sit with her at lunch some time, if you don't make the first move you'll never know kid."

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll see if she wants to be my partner on this project." Danny said nodding his head.

"That's the spirit, believe in yourself Danny."

"Thanks guys, you're the best brothers."

"Of course we are." Dean boasted getting up to check the ham.

"Not modest are we?" Sam snickered patting Danny on the shoulder. "Any time you need us, we're there for you."

"I know." Danny said giving him a big smile. "Thanks for the help with that research paper. Got an A on it and five points extra credit for doing that extra credit to go with it."

"Good work! I knew you could do it."

"Great, I got two nerds for brothers." Dean whined dropping another piece of wood on the fire.

 **spn**

It was almost time for lunch when John, Bobby and Josh made their way inside. Jody was coming down the hall from the bathroom and looked up in surprise to see the same man Dean had at gun point not too long ago.

"Hello again, I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Sheriff Mills, Jody." she said holding out her hand to John. She looked at Bobby and back to John wanting to know who he was.

"Nice to meet you Sheriff, John Winchester. I'm Sam and Dean's father." he said stepping forward and shaking her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you and under better circumstances. Glad you worked everything out." she replied. "I think lunch will be ready in about thirty minutes."

"Sure smells good." Bobby commented. "Why don't we grab a seat and see if there's a game on yet?"

"Sounds good, and you're right, my mouth's watering like crazy." Josh said following him on into the living room.

John stopped when someone knocked at the front door. He turned back and opened it to a young guy around Dean's age standing there.

"Greetings, am I on time?" Caleb asked.

"Dean and Sam's friend?" John asked.

"Yep, I'm Caleb, brought beer for the game." he said holding up two six packs.

"Come on in, Caleb, I'm John, the boys are that way." he pointed toward the kitchen.

"Thanks. Bobby how's it goin'?"

"Not bad Caleb. This is Josh, Sam's adopted Dad. This is Caleb, a friend of ours."

"Hello nice to meet you."

"You too sir. Better get these on ice. Later dudes."

"He grows on you." Bobby noted as Caleb strolled on into the kitchen greeting Sam loudly.

"Seems like a nice guy." Josh said as he looked toward the kitchen when perils of laugher echoed into the living room. "Something must be funny."

"No telling with those boys, they can get rowdy if you don't rein them in."

"Sounds like you have your hands full when all three are here."

"I've had to intervene a couple of times, nothing I couldn't handle."

"I'm sure they know better than to piss you off." John chuckled as he took a seat on the couch beside Josh.

"You could say that." Bobby agreed. "Ok, let's see what's on now." he said turning on the television and flipping through the few channels he could get until he found a football game. The three settled back to watch the game until lunch was ready. He knew better than to offer help, there were plenty of cooks in the kitchen who knew more about cooking than him, including Sam. He was happy to let them take over 'cause he knew the food was going to be outstanding.

 **spn**

"Jody can you check the rolls?" Emily asked as she sliced the turkey. "Oh and stir the gravy."

"You got it. I'll start putting the bowls on the table."

"Alright, make way hot pan." Dean announced as he brought the ham inside. "We 'bout ready in here?"

"Just a few more minutes. You slicing the ham there?"

"Yep, just need to let it cool a few minutes."

"I'm starved, is it ready?" Danny asked.

"Almost, now go to the bathroom and wash up." Emily told him.

"Alright Mom."

"You two..." Emily ordered looking at Sam and Caleb. "How about getting the drinks for everyone?"

"C'mon Caleb, hustle there." Sam told him pushing him toward the counter. "Fill the cups with ice and I'll see what the others want to drink."

"You got it bro." Caleb said opening the ice chest by the counter so he could scoop out ice.

 **spn**

John glanced around the table, pausing on each person for a moment as he filled his plate and passed the bowls and platters on around the table. They were talking and laughing like any normal family would. He felt out of place sitting here amount them. John didn't have much experience with these kind of things given what had happened to him in the past. He felt like he was making progress with the boys, even if was slow. He started slowly eating the food from his plate when a sense of uneasiness crept over him. He tried to push it down as he chewed a mouth of turkey and dressing. He swallowed feeling the food catch in his throat. He tried to control the small tremble of his hand as he picked up his glass of tea and quickly gulped down most of the tea before the lump finally went down. The air in the room seemed stuffy and heavy and it felt like things were closing in on him. John pushed his chair back and headed for the kitchen for more tea as an excuse to leave the room. One set of eyes followed his exit and waited for his return.

Once John was in the kitchen he leaned against the counter for a moment before snagging a jacket from a hook by the door to slip on before stepping out onto the deck. He let the briskness of the day dry the sweat that had formed on his forehead. John moved over to the hearth and grabbed a poker to stir what little fire was left up before sitting down on the bench and leaning forward to let his arms rest on his knees and his hands to dangle between them. He drew in a couple of short breaths as the pounding in his head started to ease.

"You ok Dad?" his eldest son asked quietly from where he was standing near the bench. When John didn't return, Dean went in the kitchen to check on him. When he didn't find him in there, he grabbed Sam's jacket since his was missing and stepped onto the deck seeing John sitting by the fire.

John flinched slightly when he heard his son's voice and turned enough to give him a sideways glance. He was still getting use to hearing Dean call him Dad.

"I'm fine, just needed a little air." John told him sitting up straighter. "I'll be in in a few minutes. You go on back in."

"I don't mind sitting here for a minute." Dean said flopping down in a chair by the bench to stare into the dwindling fire. "Guess if you're not use to us we can be a bit much." he said with a small laugh.

"No, it's not that..." John started trying to explain his behavior.

"It's ok, don't need to know." Dean told him. "Why don't we sit out here for a few minutes and then go back in before the food gets too cold."

"Thanks son." John said gratefully watching the flames flare up and die down on the hearth.

The two sat together for about ten minutes before getting up and going back inside. Sam looked up questioningly when they came back to the table and took their seats. He saw Dean barely nod his head that everything was ok and to not ask. Sam knew Dean would fill him in later and didn't say anything. No one mentioned anything about the two being gone and for that John was glad. He looked to Josh who asked him a question and half smiled as he answered. He had to admit, everyone seemed to mesh together as one big family.

 **spn**

"Oh my god! This food is the best!" Caleb moaned as he forked more turkey and stuffing into his mouth. "Do you eat like this all the time?"

"Caleb's right, this food is amazing." Dean agreed bowing his head to Jody and Emily.

"Sam had a hand in preparing it too."

"Thanks everyone who cooked, you outdid yourselves." Bobby commented helping himself to another spoon of green beans.

"Sam are you still freelancing with software companies?" Josh asked Sam.

"I am, just finished debugging a couple of programs for a gaming company. They're trying to get them out for Christmas and I did a security overhaul on a company. I try to stay busy."

"That must be really interesting. It's amazing you can do those things. Dean, how 'bout you, what have you been doing?" Josh asked innocently looking over to Dean.

Dean had just put a bite of ham in his mouth and had started chewing when he heard his name mentioned and looked up to see he was the center of attention with all eyes staring at him. He continued to chew the ham trying to act like all the attention didn't bother him when it did.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked what have you been doing since we last saw you? Can it be what...Six months?"

"Trying to keep busy." he shrugged looking down at his plate. "Helping Bobby in the salvage yard." he mumbled not making eye contact knowing how it sounded compared to what Sam did. He wasn't jealous of Sam's work or what he could do; he knew his brother was super smart and was proud of him.

"Dean also has helped me out at the sheriff department when I'm shorthanded and need an extra body." Jody spoke up as her protective mother instincts kicked in. "He also helps out the elderly in town when they need work done around their homes and doesn't charge anything."

"Cool! Do you carry a gun? Can I see it? Have you shot anyone? Have you done any car chases?" Danny said excitedly out of breath.

Dean stared at Danny perplexed for a moment before his stoic mask changed to a more relaxed expression as he ruffled Danny's hair as he answered his questions.

"Yes...Nope, too young...No, doesn't usually come down to that...And no I leave that to Jody and her deputies. I kind of help behind the scenes." he answered giving Jody a small nod of thanks. He knew working here at the salvage yard didn't seem as glamorous or as smart as what Sam did by any means.

"Rats!" Danny fussed hoping to see Dean's gun.

"Save room for some dessert, I have three kinds of pies and Jody has that wonderful marshmallow salad." Emily told them. "You gotta give me the recipe."

"Love to, if you give me yours for these candied sweet potatoes."

"So how do you know Sam and Dean Caleb?" Josh asked trying to include him in the conservation.

"Oh we've done some hu..." Caleb started but was interrupted by Dean butting in.

"He's a distant relative of Bobby's. He took Caleb in when his parents were killed right after I came to live here. We grew up together until he took a job out of state." Dean filled in while giving Caleb the _don't talk_ stare. "He visits when he can and stays in touch."

"That was nice of you Bobby." Emily told him.

"He needed a place to stay." Bobby shrugged looking at Dean sternly to not saying any more.

"We watching the game after we eat?" Sam asked trying to get them off on another subject before more questions were asked.

"That's what Thanksgiving afternoon's are for." Josh nodded. "Aren't they?"

"You got that right." Dean agreed.

"Mom, can I have pie now?"

"Eat a few more bites of your ham dear."

"Ok." he pouted slightly.

"You wanna be big and strong like me and Sammy; you need to eat your meat." Dean leaned over and whispered to him.

Danny quickly stuffed two pieces of ham into his mouth and chewed as fast as he could so he could finish the last bite. Dean patted him on the back to show his approval.

"D'ne." he said showing his plate as he chewed his last mouth full.

"Alright! So what flavor do you want?" Dean asked waving Emily off as he got up with Danny to help him with dessert.

"Some marshmallow stuff and apple." he told Dean as his eyes got big with all the desserts.

"Dean there's some ice cream in the freezer for the apple pie." Emily called to him.

"So you want al la commode squirt." Dean said getting a smaller paper plate and putting the requested items on it.

"Yes." Danny giggled at Dean's remark.

"Ok, here ya go, be careful." he told Danny steering him back toward the table. "Anyone want more drink while I'm up?"

"If ya don't mind." Josh said holding out his glass.

"Thanks dude." Caleb said doing the same.

"Did you start some coffee?" Bobby asked.

"Yep, should be done in a few minutes."

"I have to say Dean; you did a good job with the ham." Emily complimented him.

"Thanks Ems, you know grilling's my thing."

"Yeah, he'd cook everything on the grill if he could." Sam snickered.

"I've not heard you complainin' any." he jeered at him tossing a green bean and hitting him on his cheek and fell to the front of his shirt.

"Hey!" Sam complained picking it off his shirt and frowning at his brother getting ready to throw it back.

Sam and Dean both froze and looked shocked when three male voices rang out as one with the exact same words.

"Mind yer manners." Bobby, John and Josh all said in a father like voice. Each looked to the other after the words came out, a little surprised themselves that they were in sync.

"Boys we got company." Bobby added, cautioning them by an _act your age_ look.

"Yessir." they grunted together knowing better than to disobey him, but eyed John and Josh too.

Danny covered his mouth as he snickered behind his hand, looking from Dean to Sam and back. He knew they had been busted and thought it was funny.

"Busted!" Caleb snickered at the brothers only to be awarded with a kick from Dean under the table. He stuck his tongue out at Dean before popping a piece of ham in his mouth and was rewarded with a _That goes for you too buster,_ from Bobby.

"Anyone got room for dessert or do we need to wait?" Jody asked trying to get everyone's attention off the guys.

"I think I'm gonna bust!" Caleb moaned pushing the last of a roll into his mouth and sighing loudly. "That was the best guys, the best!"

"Yeah, think I'll wait a bit too." John agreed.

"C'mon dude, you're helping with the dishes." Dean told Caleb as he got up from the table gathering up the dirty dishes. "Won't be too much since we used paper plates."

"Hey, I'm cool with that. I get to wash."

"Might as well see who's winning." Bobby suggested pushing his chair back to head for the living room.

"Go on Jody, Emily, we'll clean up." Sam told them.

"We'll put the leftovers away then." Emily said. "Jody, pack you some up to take home with you there's plenty. I don't think anyone's gonna eat dinner, probably just snack."

"Thanks I'll do that." she answered gathering up some bowls and taking them to the counter.

"Here you go; I knew Bobby had containers somewhere." Emily said sitting them beside the bowls.

"Danny, go on in the living room with your Dad, we'll be in shortly."

"Ok Mom. Can I play my video game?"

"Sure, make sure you put your coat on before going out to get it."

"I will." he said running for the living room.

"Man, to have that much energy." Jody laughed watching him run.

"I know, it's hard to keep up with him sometimes and he's going through those teen years too. Don't get me wrong, he's a good kid, but sometimes, the moods..." she sighed rolling her eyes and chuckling.

"I can imagine." Jody replied not able to keep a note of sadness from her voice.

"You had a child once?" Emily asked softly.

"Yes, a son. I lost my husband and son at the same time." she said drawing in a deep breath before filling some containers with food to take with her.

"Awe Jody, I'm so sorry." Emily said softly laying a hand on her arm in sympathy.

 **spn**

"Not so much soap!" Dean fussed at Caleb as he got the wash water ready. "We'll never get the suds off."

"Sorry man, not use to doing this."

"Sammy, you wanna put up?"

"Fine with me. I'll wipe the table down and do a quick sweep around it. _Someone_ was messy."

"Don't look at me. I'll take the trash out once everything's put away."

"Sounds good. Shouldn't take us long to finish up in here and we can all relax and watch the game."

"Kick back with a couple of brewskies and the game and good friends, my kind of party." Caleb hummed happily.

"We've got a plan then. Make sure you get them clean dude." Dean complained putting a pot back in the sudsy water to be washed again.

"I'll do better." Caleb assured him. "Hey Dean." he said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for inviting me for Thanksgiving. I really appreciate it. It makes me feel like being part of a family."

"You know any time you're near you're always welcome bro. You **are** part of our family, don't forget that." Dean told him using his elbow to give him a soft shove in the side.

"What Dean said." Sam included slapping him on the back in passing as he listened to them talking.

Caleb smiled warmly at the brothers realizing just how lucky he was to have them as friends. He knew if he ever needed them they would be there for him. Since he didn't have any other family it was nice to feel like he had two brothers and an adopted dad in Bobby. Bobby had been his mentor and saved his hide numerous times over the years. He felt blessed more than any of them knew just to feel wanted.

"Last few and we're done." Sam commented pulling Caleb back out of his thoughts. He sat the last of the bowls in the water and began to wash them, double checking they were clean before sitting them in the other sink for Dean to rinse and dry.


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: As a thank you for all who are reading both my stories, I decided to post an update to both of them today. If you're not reading the other give it a try, _Awaking the Sleeping Monster._ Enjoy. NC**

 **Chapter 75**

Sam looked around the room at all the sleeping bodies slouched on the couch and in chairs and on the floor. Dean had grabbed a sleeping bag from the closet and tossed it on the floor with a couple of pillows for him and Danny who was curled up against him, both snoring softly.

"How are things really going Sam?" Josh asked quietly so not to wake anyone else.

"They're good, keeping busy." he said trying to be vague. "Josh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure Sam, anything."

"Would you and Emily be too upset if Dean, Bobby and I don't come out Christmas Eve? I thought it would be nice to have Christmas here with our Dad. We've never been able to do that and this will be our first time together. We could come over the next day or so."

"Hey, I get it Sam. You want to make some memories with your Dad and brother. I think that's fine. We'll miss you, but you'll be over later, just gives us a chance to celebrate twice. Hey Ems, wake up for a minute."

"Wh-what?" Emily asked yawning softly and rubbing her eyes.

"Sam wants to have a Christmas with his father and Dean and Bobby. I told him that was fine. They plan on coming over the next day or so."

"Sam, I think that's wonderful you want to do that. Of course it's ok. Did Josh tell you to bring everyone when you come?"

"Ems' right Sam, everyone's welcome to come with you. They're your family so that makes them our family too."

"Thanks for understanding. I'll ask, it's kind of you to include them."

"Think we should wake them?" Josh asked looking at the sleeping bodies and his watch.

"You think anyone wants any dinner?"

"I don't know where they'd put it, I'm still so full, but guess we can see."

 **spn**

Before either could wake anyone a cell started ringing in a chair nearby. Jody pulled herself up and pulled her phone from her pocket. The ringing started rousting others from their slumber.

"Sheriff Mills." she yawned listening to the person on the other end. "I'll be there shortly."

"Problem Jody?"

"No, just some dumb ass celebrating too much. Gotta go round them up."

"Thanks for coming and helping." Sam told her.

"Any time Sam, you know you guys are like family to me." she said giving him a hug.

"Nice to meet you Jody." John told her getting up to shake her hand.

"Yes and under better circumstances too. You take care. Glad things turned out ok with your sons." she told him.

"I will."

"Don't forget your food." Emily reminded her giving her a hug.

"I won't. Tell the others it was a blast."

"Leaving Jody?" Bobby mumbled as he pulled himself from sleep and got up.

"Duty calls, thanks for having me Bobby. Bye everyone have a safe trip home. Take care." she said giving Bobby a hug and waving to Josh and Emily. She took the bag Sam had for her and headed for the door letting herself out.

The only ones still asleep were Dean, Danny and Caleb. Sam looked down at his two brothers and smiled thoughtfully.

"Guess we should head out too Sam." Josh told him.

"Alright, I'm glad you guys were able to come."

"You know we wouldn't miss it." Emily answered. "I'm happy for you and Dean Sam, finding your Dad after all this time."

"Thanks."

 **spn**

"Bro wake up." Sam called to his brother kicking his foot.

"Yeah..." Dean grumbled rolling over and opening one eye to look at him.

"C'mon, the game's over."

"Ok...ok..."

"Why don't ya get Danny and Caleb up? Josh and Emily are getting ready to leave."

"We should get going since we're leaving early tomorrow. Wanna try and miss some of that traffic too. You wanna take some turkey and ham for sandwiches later?" Josh asked Emily.

"Yes, I'll get my things together and some food to go."

"Need help?" Sam offered.

"Sure." she said looping her arm through Sam's as they walked toward the kitchen. "I'm so happy you're doing well." she told him.

"I am." he said helping her pack some food for later.

"You are where you belong, with your brother and I'm sorry that I didn't see that to begin with."

"It's ok, it's in the past now. I'm just glad you and my Dad are good."

"We came to an understanding and he does seem like a nice man."

 **spn**

"Hey squirt, time to wake up." Dean told Danny giving his shoulder a shake. "You to." he said to Caleb giving his foot a kick to roust him.

"Are we leaving?" Danny asked sitting up and looking sleepily around.

"We are, c'mon and tell everyone good-bye." Josh told him helping him to his feet.

"Bye Dean, I love you." he said giving him a hug.

"I love you too; you take care of your Mom and Dad."

"I will." he said before going to Bobby and John. "Bye Uncle Bobby."

"Good bye kid, you be good." Bobby told him accepting a hug.

Danny moved to John and paused, looking at him for a moment trying to decide what to do.

"Good-bye Danny it was nice meeting you." John said holding out his hand to shake when he saw the boy's hesitation.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm glad you found Sam and Dean." Danny replied shaking his hand. "Bye Caleb."

"So long kid, maybe I'll see ya again."

"Caleb, nice to meet you." Josh told him shaking his hand and squeezing his shoulder.

"Same here sir."

"You ready Ems?" Josh called to her. "Dean take care of yourself."

"Always. If I don't Sammy will." Dean said hugging him before turning to Emily. "You guys have a safe trip home." he continued giving her a hug.

"Don't you boys be strangers, if you're near, stop by." Emily told all three of them. "That goes for you too Caleb."

"Thanks ma'am, that's kind of you."

"Alright everyone, it was great as always. We'll be seeing you guys after Christmas." Josh said to everyone. "C'mon gang, there's a comfortable bed calling my name."

Good-byes were called from everyone as Josh, Emily and Danny left to head back to their motel.

"Well guess I better hit the road too." Caleb sighed, stretching his arms over his head to get the kink out of his back.

"Just stay the night; you can bunk on the couch." Dean told him. "No use you getting a motel room. I'll grab ya a pillow and blankets."

"You sure?"

"Of course son." Bobby added. "You're always welcome here. Is there any of that apple pie left?"

"I could go for a ham biscuit." Dean commented rubbing his hands together.

"It's every man for himself then." Sam told them. "I'll set the food out and everyone can get what the want."

"We got more paper plates?"

"Laundry room and grab another roll of paper towels while you're in there."

"Got it. You better save me a piece of pie."

"I want some more of that marshmallow stuff, that was to die for."

"Anything interesting on the tube tonight?"

"I think there's a Die Hard marathon or The Outer Limits."

"Die Hard please!"

Everyone fixed a plate and headed to the living room to watch the movie. Sam and John were the last two in the kitchen getting their food and putting up what was left.

"Josh and Emily seem like good folks Sam and Danny really idolizes you and Dean."

"They are. I guess I was lucky." Sam nodded. "I think Danny adores Dean more since he loves the Impala." he chuckled.

"I have to say, this was..." John started but stopped not sure how to put into words what he felt.

"I agree, Dad." Sam said softly, smiling when John looked up and tears glistened in his eyes.

"Let's go join the others." John said clearing his throat of the lump that had formed there. He clapped Sam on the back as they walked into the other room. John finally heard the one word that he had wanted to hear from Sam, he had called him Dad. He couldn't be more happier.

No one made it through the second Die Hard movie and decided it had been a long day, so they all headed to their bedrooms. Caleb settled down on the couch, content to be including in this family. He had no one after his parents died and was lucky to have run across Bobby and that he offered his help. He was out within minutes of lying down, snoring softly with a small smile on his face.

 **spn**

"Bobby could I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Dean asked as everyone headed to bed.

"Sure son what is it?" he asked following him past a sleeping Caleb to the kitchen.

"Sam told me what you told them, I just wanna know why?" Dean asked a hurt look on his face.

"Dean, I didn't do it to hurt you, you know that son. I wasn't going behind yer back either. You were upset. You shut down and kept everyone out. You would of been more upset if I had told them with you there." Bobby told him already knowing what he was referring to since Sam warned him. "I didn't tell them anything they shouldn't know. Yer Dad needed to know so he could understand you better. He needs to know about the dark times as well as the good time. He wasn't around during that time. I wanted him to know what you went through, how close we came to losing you and how Sam saved you. You can be pissed off or you can get over it and move on, either one's fine with me." he stated boldly leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"Fine! But it don't mean I have to like it." Dean fussed frowning at him as he stomped to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"I'm going to bed, I think you should do the same an' think 'bout what I said. Good night." he said pushing from the counter to head for his bedroom.

Dean pursed his lips and stared after the older hunter wanting to be mad at him, but just couldn't. As he calmed himself down, he thought about what Bobby had said and understood his reasoning.

"Bobby." Dean called to him before he got to his bedroom. "Didn't mean to blow up at you. I'm...sorry."

"It's all good, go to bed son." Bobby said quietly.

Dean blew out a hard breath and decided to go talk to his brother. He didn't want it to be uncomfortable between them or for him to feel pity toward him. He headed off for their bedroom wanting to get this over with.

 **spn**

Sam walked into their bedroom and saw Dean propped up on his pillow with a serious look on his face as he watched Sam walk across the room to his bed. Sam sat down slowly and bit his lower lip knowing that look.

"I'm sensing you wanna talk about earlier." Sam started knowing he might as well get this over with.

"You're sensing right. I talked to Bobby." Dean said no emotion showing in his voice or on his face. Dean was not the one you wanted to be up against play poker, you'd lose every time.

"I know I should of told you, but I didn't see a reason Dean. It doesn't change anything, but it did help me see things a little more clearly. I didn't know just how bad things were. I almost lost you bro; it still gives me cold chills to remember that time."

"It's in the past, I don't want ya to dwell on it, or...Pity me." he told Sam looking away so he wouldn't have to see the look in Sam's eyes.

"Dean, hey bro don't think like that." Sam insisted. "I don't pity you, I just wish you didn't have to go through what you did. I feel sort of responsible for that, I should of fought harder to stay. If I..."

"Don't do that." Dean interrupted looking at his brother. "It was not your fault, I never blamed you, so you don't blame yourself. What happened to me back then was because I didn't see any other way out. I thought I had lost you again; it broke me more than I wanted to admit to anyone, let along myself. You know now, let's just get past this."

"Ok Dee, I'm just glad you came back to me. I asked Castiel about it and he was there. I think he helped."

"Figures." Dean huffed. "No more talk about it then. I have to say, today went pretty good, all things considered." Dean commented to Sam as they got in bed.

"It did and everyone got along and enjoyed themselves." Sam replied. "But there were a few seconds I thought John and Emily might have words, but they seemed to have worked it out."

"Don't think I've ate this much since...Last year." Dean moaned rubbing his too full stomach. "Man it's a good thing we don't eat like that all the time. I wouldn't be able to move."

"Yeah, I'll need to run an extra five miles to work all that food off."

"Don't wake me. I for one am sleeping in tomorrow. So they were ok with us not being there for Christmas Day?"

"Yes, it was fine. I want us to spend Christmas here, maybe get a small tree to decorate, make our own family memories that we can look back on."

"I'm going to sleep before this gets too sappy." Dean grunted rolling over and burying his head into his pillow.

"Night Dee, sweet dreams." Sam said quietly settling down under the covers. Now was not the time to talk about anything else, so he didn't bring up the secret box.

"Mmmm..." Dean replied as darkness swept him away into the realms of sleep.

Sam lay there listening to the house settle around him; the quietness seemed to be so loud to him as he actually paid attention. He thought back over the day and was pleased with himself for pulling it off. Josh and Emily seemed to be ok with John and John with them. He couldn't be more relieved about that. It was one bridge crossed without incident and their mismatched family had grown again. Sam's eyes grew heavy as he let them close and sighed one last time before dropping off to sleep, content.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all who are reading my story. Thank you to the guest who left me a review. I hope you enjoyed the family get together. Since Sam has never had a Christmas with John and Dean, thought it would be nice for it to be just them. Of course I need to throw a twist in before that time to make it more exciting. Please take a moment and review, it would make my day. NC**


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: This chapter was so fun to write and just picture it happening, I couldn't wait to post it to see what you guys thought. I hope it makes you laugh or at least smile. Thank you so much for all the kind words and I am glad everyone is enjoying the story. Your reviews keep me writing, please leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 76**

"Crap Sam! How many trees do ya gotta look at?" Dean complained as Sam ventured deeper into the woods surveying the trees around them as Dean stomped up behind him. "How 'bout that one?" he pointed.

"I'll know it when I see it." Sam answered ignoring his brother's ranting.

"It's cold out here and I'm hungry." he whined sinking deeper into his heavy coat and pulling the watch cap further down over his ears.

"Just a little longer, pleaseeeee." Sam begged heading up a hill when he saw some trees to his liking.

"You're a pain in the ass little brother." Dean snorted watching his breath bloom out in front of his face and about ready to smack Sam in the head and drag him back to the house. But of course that would take too much effort since his little brother wasn't all that little anymore.

"Found it! Up here Dean!" Sam's excited voice echoed from the ridge above him. "Bring the tree saw!"

"Thank god..." Dean mumbled in relief as he worked his way up the snow covered hill. He saw his brother's form just ahead of him and worked on getting to him. He huffed and grunted finally coming abreast with Sam who was bouncing around a six foot, nicely shaped tree shaking fresh snow from its branches. "Here ya g..." Dean started as he held out the tree saw when a surprised look crossed his face as his foot hit a patch of ice hidden by the powdery snow.

Sam watch in disbelief as Dean held out the saw and he reached for it when suddenly before he could blink, Dean's foot flew out and he started flapping his arms trying to get his balance but ended up falling backward and sliding about thirty feet back down the hill.

"Shit! Sonovabitch!" Dean cried out as he felt his body going down and a sudden surge of cold going down the back of his jacket as he plowed through the snow until he finally stopped at the bottom on the hill. Dean stared up into the sky, not moving, watching the clouds being blown around by some upper level winds.

"Um-m, Dean...Hey man...You ok?" Sam asked perplexed and unsure what to do stepping closer to where Dean had slid and looked down at his brother's prone body, partly covered in new fallen snow and trying not to laugh. "Dee?...Do I need t..." he started to ask before his foot slipped and he sat backward into the snow with a plop just barely stopping himself from the same fate as his brother. He laughed out loud from his seat in the snow and heard some surly cussing from down below when a small avalanche of snow joined his brother at the bottom of the hill. "Sorry bro." Sam choked out in more laughter as he pulled himself backwards a little before trying to stand.

"Just get the damn tree!" Dean growled out as he slowly moved his limbs to be sure nothing was broken. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked back up the hill in disgust. "Next year **I** pick the tree." he announced stubbornly kicking at the snow that now covered them.

"Ok." Sam shrugged turning back to his prize. He kicked the piled snow from around the bottom so he could get under there to cut it down. Sam started sawing in a slow and steady motion, going faster as the saw teeth ate away at the tree trunk.

 **spn**

Dean stood up and unzipped his jacket so he could pull his shirt from the waistband of his jeans and shake the collected snow out. His back was wet from the melting snow and starting to get cold from the chilly air around him. Once he got what snow he could from his shirt, Dean tucked it back in and zipped up his coat, shivering from the exposure. He kicked his feet into the snow bank to make steps back up the hill to his brother muttering under his breath, _Don't know what was wrong with the first dozen trees we looked at, sometimes I just wanna strangle him._ Just as Dean crested the hill, he saw the tree Sam was cutting fall to the side beside his brother. Sam broke out into a huge grin as he sat up and looked back at Dean proud of his accomplishment. And just like that all his anger was gone when he saw the look on his brother's face. It was one of pure delight and innocence and childish charm that just melted your heart. Nope, no matter how annoyed Dean got at his brother, it never did last long.

"Can we go home now?" Dean complained giving his brother a sour look. "Do you even have anything to go on it?"

"Yes, Emily sent me some ornaments from when I was little, and Bobby said there were some up in the attic I could check out and I found a great sale on lights online and ordered some. Should be here today or tomorrow. We can always string popcorn..."

"Enough! I-wanna-go-home!" Dean yelled slowly, emphasizing each word for his brother. "I'm wet and cold and freezing my damn ba..."

"Dean! Really! Got the tree, we can go." Sam told him picking up the trunk of the tree to carry it. "Wanna grab the top there?"

"Well I am." he huffed reaching down to snag the top of the tree in a gloved hand.

"Let's go down over there, it doesn't look so slick or steep." Sam said pointing to another spot below them. "I go first, just be careful."

"Just be careful." Dean mocked as he let Sam take the lead.

 **spn**

"I hope ya got some coffee going 'cause I need to thaw out." Dean announced as he stomped his booted feet before stepping into the warm kitchen.

"Did Sam find a tree?" Bobby asked looking up from the pot he was stirring to the young hunter.

"Finally! After rejecting like a hundred ones. I was ready to leave him out there to fend for himself. About froze my balls off." he stated with a huff.

"Found a beauty Bobby." Sam exclaimed pushing in behind Dean and stepping to the laundry room to start removing his outerwear and boots. He was bouncing around like a ten year old on a sugar high. Neither Bobby nor Dean had seen him this happy.

"Got some hot soup here ready and the coffee's fresh." Bobby told them while he divided the soup into two bowls and sat them at the table. "Go get out of those wet clothes and eat something."

"Gotta go get a dry shirt." Dean said heading for the stairs as he shed clothes dropping them in a pile.

"What happened?" Bobby asked Sam noticing Dean seemed wetter and colder than Sam.

"Oh Dean fell down a hill backwards, guess snow went down his jacket or shirt. Too bad I didn't get it on video." Sam shrugged like it was an every day thing and pulled out a chair to sit down. "Smells good, I'm starved." Sam said spooning soup into his mouth at a steady pace.

"Here." Dean said tossing a sweat shirt at Sam before sliding into an empty chair.

"Thanks." Sam told him sitting back and slipping the warm sweat shirt over his head, letting it settle over his frame. "Have you heard from Dad?"

"Not in the past two days. Caleb called wanting me to research a place for them."

"Any idea why Dad wants that thing anyway?"

"Still a little surprised he asked Caleb to go with him." Dean added slurping his soup.

"Hasn't said anything to me. Actually Caleb volunteered to go with him."

"They did seem to get along well Thanksgiving. He even hung around and helped us get him settled in the rental house."

"At least we know Caleb's a capable hunter and can handle himself. He can back Dad up."

"Bobby I'm expecting a couple of packages today or tomorrow, if I happen not to be here." Sam explained pausing in eating his soup to sip the steaming coffee feeling his body finally starting to warm on the inside.

"Ok Sam. I found ya a tree stand for yer tree. It's in the living room."

"Thanks Bobby, I can't wait to get it decorated. It's gonna be a beauty." he told them, his eyes sparkling brightly with excitement and joy. "I'm gonna get it ready to bring inside." he continued taking one final sip of his coffee before sliding his chair back to get up. After slipping on his boots and jacket, he went on the deck to get the tree ready to be brought back inside.

"I don't know if I can deal with two more weeks of joyful Sam." Dean grimaced watching his brother bounce out the door.

"Give yer brother a break, this is important to him, so get over it. You should be happy too; this will be your first Christmas with yer Dad since yer were four."

"I know!" Dean huffed. "Just not got the spirit like he does I guess."

"Let your brother have this moment Dean, don't burst his bubble son." Bobby cautioned him, hoping he would feel different the closer it got to Christmas. He still remembered Dean's first Christmas with him and how standoffish he had been, almost like he'd just as soon skip the holiday all together. Bobby knew he hadn't had very many memorable ones in his lifetime. It had gotten better when Sam came along and they started going to Josh and Emily's for Christmas. He saw Dean open up some, especially around Danny, who adored Dean and considered him a big brother, just like Sam was.

"Can ya help me set the tree up Dean?" Sam asked coming back in with the tree in tow.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Dean said spooning a final mouth of soup before getting up to follow Sam and the tree into the other room.

Bobby gathered the bowls and sat them by the sink so he could run water to wash up the dishes. He was not getting involved in the setting up of the tree knowing how much a perfectionist Sam was with things like that where Dean would stuff the tree in the tree stand whether it was straight or crooked. He wouldn't stop until it met his standards, which were extremely high. He chuckled to himself as he heard Sam bossing his brother around and Dean growling back at him. It was like looking at night and day sometimes with those boys. He just hoped he wouldn't have to go referee the two, again.

 **spn**

"This is the last time I move it, so if it ain't right, too bad." Dean spat at Sam from under the tree.

"Ok, just move it to my right an inch." Sam replied walking back and forth in front of the tree checking out the placement. "That's it, don't move." Sam told his brother as he got on his stomach and scooted far enough under the tree to tighten the brackets to hold the tree in place. "Just one more and it'll be done."

"'Bout time! I need a shower after that. Damn! Got sap in my hair." Dean complained as he felt sticky spots on his head. "I'm taking a shower."

"Thanks Dee, just wait 'til I get it decorated and the lights on it." Sam said rubbing his hands together as he studied the tree to be sure it was to his liking. He headed for the kitchen to find Bobby. "Bobby, did you say those decorations were in the attic or basement?"

Bobby looked up at the youngest Winchester before answering.

"If ya don't find them in one place, guess they're in the other. Really didn't do much decorating with just me and Dean. I know the box says X-mas on it."

"Ok, I'll start upstairs first." Sam said heading for the stairs. He headed down the hall, pausing at the bathroom door and hearing the water running before going on past their bedroom to the door that led up to the attic.

Sam stopped at the door and opened it, staring up the dark stairs. He listened to the wind whistling under the eaves of the house like lost spirits calling out their pain. He flipped on the lights that didn't give much brightness, instead it cast the steps into shadows, but he cautiously makes his way up the steps to the large room at the top. Sam looked around at the boxes stacked around the room and the old furniture and odds and ends of household items. He waved at spider webs, knocking them down out of his way before stepping further into the room. He pulled a light from his jean's back pocket and shone it on each stack of boxes looking for the one labeled like Bobby said. After over thirty minutes of looking and several faces of spider webs and dust, Sam decided it was not up here and guessed he would try his luck in the basement. With one final look around, he made his way back to the stairs and proceeded downward to the second floor. After brushing himself off, Sam drew in a deep breath getting ready to tackle the basement next and hoped he had better luck.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

The air was warm from the furnace in the basement as Sam trooped down the steps and cast a quick look around before deciding where to start. He went to the shelves lining one wall and started checking the boxes stored on them. He was halfway through his search when he saw the box he had been looking for sitting on a top shelf and reached up to drag it down along with years of dust and dirt and crap.

"Shit!" Sam complained coughing and shaking his head to rid it of the dust. "I hope you're worth that." Sam huffed taking it over to the work bench to check what was in it. He figured there was no use taking it upstairs if there wasn't anything he could use in it. He blew the rest of the dust from the top before popping the top open to peer inside. He found two boxes of red medium size balls that were still useable but the garland was toast. It crumbled to pieces as he tried to pick it up. Sam sat the red balls aside and continued to pull things out. He found some other useable ornaments he sat aside before taking the box and dumping what was left into a large trash can, pretty sure he saw what looked like mouse droppings. Sam replaced the good items into the empty box and went to look at the other boxes, in case there were any more. He moved slowly down the shelves looking at each box before moving to the next. Not seeing anything else, he moved behind the steps to check the last shelf back in the corner.

After looking over the shelves, he started to back out from under the steps when something caught his eye. Sam looked closer and found a shelf that was partly hidden and on it was the box that had been in Dean's room that day he had put his clothes away. He pushed a small board out of the way and gently removed the box, looking at it for a moment as he bit his lower lip. He was torn with wanting to read more from the notebooks, but he knew he would be betraying his brother's privacy and trust. He thought about sneaking the first notebook from the box and reading it, then putting it back. But if Dean moved the box again or noticed one was missing, he would be facing his brother's wrath and that was something he tried to avoid at all cost. He rubbed a hand over the top of the box and sighed before slipping it back in its hiding spot and putting the cover back in place. Somehow he was going to ask his brother about those notebooks, he just had to figure out how. He was dying to read more of them. Just the few pages he read peaked his interest and he wanted to read more. He picked up his box and headed back upstairs trying to put the notebooks out of his thoughts for now.

 **spn**

"I see you found them." Bobby commented when Sam came back upstairs.

"Yeah, there were a few things I can work with." Sam said holding the box out.

"I'm glad. I think Karen would like that they're being used again."

"Dean around?" he asked looking toward the living room since he wasn't in the kitchen.

"Yer brother said he was going to town before you wrangled him into helping decorate the tree."

"Guess I'll have to do it myself, unless you wanna help?"

"Nope, got a car to work on." Bobby told him getting up and heading for the front door. "That's your thing."

"Ok, looks like it's up to me." Sam mused to himself taking his box to the living room. He sat it down and went to the office for the box Emily had sent him and the things he bought in town. Sam lined all the decorations up in front of the tree and studied it and then the ornaments picturing them on the tree so he could decide the best places to display them.

First, Sam took the lights out of the box and plugged them in to be sure they worked before carefully starting at the top, he wove them into the tree, being careful as he worked his way around the tree. He got out more lights and attached them before continuing to wrap them around the tree. Once he was done, he stood back to admire his work and see if he had them positioned the way he wanted them. Sam picked up a box of red balls and began to place them on the tree limbs, calculating how many he had and area of the tree to cover. He measured with his eyes as he slipped hooks onto the hangers and then hung them onto the tree.

Sam opened the box from Emily and started pulling out ornaments from his childhood. A number of them had pictures of him at different ages in the balls. He laid them aside and reached in to unwrap one of ten bear ornaments. Sam smiled as memories came back to him of the Christmas's he remembered with Josh and Emily and decorating the tree and the smells of cookies baking. He stood by the tree looking down at number five in his hand with a soft smile on his face. Sam wiped a stray tear from his face as he found just the right spot for it. He removed each of the nine others from the box to hang on the tree. Emily had sent others that he had made over the years and he hung them around the tree. Once he had the box empty and the bubble wrap stored for reuse, Sam stepped back checking the placement of each one being sure the colors were spread evenly over the tree and positioned where the lights eliminated each one. The last thing he added was silver tinsel, carefully separating each strand and placing it on each limb. It took him an hour to painstakingly cover the tree to his liking.

 **spn**

"I hope ya're done with that? "Cause before you even ask, I am not helping." Dean said walking in the front door and seeing Sam standing in the living room.

"As a matter of fact I am." Sam replied turning to look at him.

"Brought you something to eat, figured you didn't think 'bout that in your decorating frenzy." he said holding up a bag for him.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously knowing how his brother ate.

"It's ok, I got ya rabbit food." Dean huffed pushing the bag into his hands and heading for the kitchen.

"Thanks." Sam said opening the bag as he followed his brother and took a seat at the table.

"Want somethin' to drink?" Dean asked as he poured himself coffee.

"Water?"

"Catch." Dean said tossing him a bottle. "Alright! Come to Papa." Dean cooed pulling a piece of pie from a bag and dropping into a seat beside his brother.

Sam arched his eyebrows and rolled his eyes at his brother's antics as Dean moaned in ecstasy with his first bite.

"Should I leave?" he asked with a slight disgust to his voice as he pulled two large salads from the bag and sat one aside for Bobby. "Did you tell Bobby you brought something to eat?"

"Yeah, he should be in shortly."

"Is that all you're having?"

"No, I ate mine on the way back, got hungry." Dean shrugged his shoulders like it was a dumb question.

"And that's dessert I take it?"

"Yep and it's delicious." Dean said. "Got you and Bobby fresh fruit."

"You did good Dean." Sam said giving him a half smile at his brother's consideration. He might not act like it, but Dean did think about him and his feelings but he would never admit it. Even though Sam was an adult, Dean still saw him as his kid brother. Sam wondered sometime if he was ever going to let him grow up, but he tolerated his fierce protective streak knowing what Dean went through when they found each other. He never wanted Dean to feel like that again. As much as Dean was protective of Sam; Sam was doubly protective of him. Only one person, actually a shape shifter, had faced his wrath and it didn't end well for the monster.

The brothers turned when the back door opened and Bobby strolled in and headed for the sink to wash up. He saw the brothers were already eating and poured a cup of coffee before joining them at the table.

"Looks good son, so did you get finished with your tree?"

"Yes, when we're done eating, we'll light it up." Sam answered a twinkle in his eyes. He couldn't wait for them to see what it looked like, that was the best part, turning on the lights and seeing how they sparkled and seemed to dance on the tree.

 **spn**

Bobby and Dean stood in front of the tree as Sam did a few minor adjustments and turned off the overhead light so they would get the full effect.

"You ready?" Sam asked as he leaned over to turn the lights on.

"Go for it." Dean told him waiting for the switch to be thrown.

"Here goes." Sam stated as he turned it on and stepped back from the tree looking from Dean and Bobby's face to the tree. The lights sparkled and twinkled on and off with a soft glow. Sam had placed the lights where they accented different ornaments and the perfect shape of the tree. Sam bounced on the balls of his feet as he observed their reaction to his creation.

Dean's eyes widened with surprise at how magical the tree seemed as he studied it. He stepped closer and looked at the decorations. Some of the clear balls had a picture of Sam at various ages with a year on it. He started counting the bears finding all ten of them hanging on the tree. The lights reflected off the tinsel making it seem like stars were dancing around in the tree limbs. He had to admit his brother did a really good job in his decorating.

"You did a good job bro."

"It's great son."

"All it needs is a tree skirt." Sam said putting his hand on his hips while tilting his head to check that the tree was where he wanted it.

"And...You just made it seem weird." Dean grunted shaking his head in dismay before walking away.

"What?" Sam asked as he watched Dean leave.

"Don't listen to him Sam, it's fine." Bobby assured him patting his back.

"Did you find what we talked about?" Sam asked quietly.

"Taken care of, in my bedroom closet."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Of course son." Bobby replied keeping it secret that he had things for Sam from Dean in his closet too. Good things those boys didn't feel the need to invade his bedroom for anything so the gifts would be safe until he snuck them under the tree Christmas Eve night.

 **spn**

Sam was cleaning up from lunch and Dean was in the living room on his laptop. A cell phone began to ring and Sam looked toward the other room wondering who could be calling. He heard his brother's muffled voice answer and headed for the doorway to find out who it was.

"H'llo Jody, what's going on?" Dean asked when he saw the caller id.

"Dean, think you and Sam can help in a search and rescue?" Jody asked him.

"Anything you need." Dean said getting up and looking toward Sam and giving him a nod that there was a problem.

"Had a semi jack knife just outside of town and half a dozen more cars ended up in the mix. All my deputies are out there trying to clear that up and get the traffic going again. We were lucky there were no deaths just injuries, but I just got a call about two kids that wandered off from a family hiking trip and I don't have any spare bodies."

"No problems Jody, just tell us where."

"Over at Shining Rock Campgrounds. Family was taking advantage of the last decent day before the weather gets bad and were hiking the trail above the campgrounds. It's suppose to be below freezing tonight, gotta find those kids before nightfall Dean or this search and rescue is going to turn into body retrievals."

"We're on our way Jody."

"I'm heading that way with some volunteers, I'll meet you there."

"See ya there." Dean said hanging up.

"What's up?" Sam asked sensing from the one sided conversation Jody wanted some help.

"Couple kids got lost over at Shining Rock Park, Jody needs help since most of her deputies are working a major accident. We need to layer and pack some supplies for overnight if needed." Dean told him heading for the stairs with Sam close behind. They grabbed under armor, henleys and flannel shirts to quickly change into. Sam found a couple of backpacks for them to carry water, power bars, solar blankets, cooking pot, coffee pot, couple bowls, cups, spoons, instant coffee, hot chocolate and some freeze dried meals. He also found Bobby's small first aid kit in case they needed it. San divided the items between the two packs leaving room for bottles of water. Dean dug out two of the better sleeping bags from the closet for them, figuring it was better to be safe than sorry. They grabbed their heavy coats, gloves and watch caps before hurrying out the door for the Impala. Sam gave Bobby a quick call to let him know where they were going so he wouldn't worry. Dean sped toward the campground knowing every minute counted in finding the kids before dark. He did not want to be bringing dead bodies, especially kids, out of those woods to their parents. That was not something he wanted to have happen this close to Christmas.

"Jody say what happened?"

"Not really, just they got lost hiking. You packing?"

"No, you think I should be?"

"I've got an extra gun in the trunk. We're not taking any chances, I don't think this is our thing, but you never know." Dean surmised. "We are going to be out there with wild animals too."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll get it from the trunk when we get there." Sam said staring out the window judging the position of the sun and how much time they had before darkness set in. He knew with the drastic drop in the temperature tonight those kids wouldn't stand much of a chance of surviving. But he did know with them joining the search, there was a better chance of them being found. Dean was one of the best trackers around and if anyone could find their trail it was him. Even if they did have to spend the night in the forest with the kids, they were prepared.

* * *

 **A/N: So not a hunt like the guys are use to, but don't worry they are coming. Who better to find the kids than two skilled hunters. This is just the tip of the ice berg, as they say. Thank you to all who have favored, followed and left reviews. Your thoughts are appreciated and welcome. Please review. NC**


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N: And the search begins. Thank you to all for reading my story and for leaving reviews, I do appreciate them. Would be awesome if you left me one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 78**

Jody looked up when she heard the familiar growl of the Impala's engine pull into the campground parking lot. She smiled in relief and stepped around her squad truck and waited for them to join her.

"Dean, Sam, thanks for the coming."

"No problem, so what where were they last seen?" Dean asked looked around at the volunteers milling around waiting for instructions.

"The father said they were playing over near the trailhead and before he knew it they were gone. He looked but couldn't find them so he called me."

"What are their names?" Sam asked as he shouldered his pack and adjusted the straps.

"Austin and Kyle, ages eight and six." she replied showing them a picture of the two boys.

"Look, we're going to head out and see if we can pick up their trail." Dean said settling his pack on his shoulders. "You take your people and check north. If we find them, I'll fire two shots. If it's dark, we'll bed down for the night and bring them out at first light. Don't worry, we'll find them."

"Alright but be careful, don't need anyone else getting lost. There's no cell service around here."

"Never happen with Sam around." Dean said proudly. "He's a human compass, we'll be fine. But you pull your people out before it gets dark Jody. You're not going to be able to see anything and someone could get hurt."

"I know. We're setting up a command post with coffee and food down here."

"Alright, c'mon Sammy let's hit the trail." Dean ordered heading toward the trailhead.

"See ya Jody." Sam said rolling his eyes at his brother's remark.

After they were out of ear shot of the others Sam quickly caught up with Dean and spoke softly with him.

"Think there's any foul play here?"

"I don't know, but you wouldn't think they would go that far. Let's see if we can pick up any tracks of the kids up there at the trailhead."

 **spn**

The brothers found the beginning of the hiking trail and began to look around for any sign of the boys. A cold breeze whistled through the trees making the limbs creak and moan in movement. The temperature was cold now but they knew it would be getting colder when the sun went down. There were a lot of adult and kid tracks in the dirt at the beginning of the trail, so it was going to be hard to pick out which ones were the boys. They started up the path checking the sides for any signs that the boys might have gone off trail nearby.

"What do you think?" Sam asked looking around the area carefully.

"Let's head on up the trail for a ways." Dean said as he began to walk up the dirt path.

It was mid afternoon and the brothers knew they had around six hours of daylight to find the boys. After about a quarter of a mile, Dean saw broken branches leading off the trail and stopped to inspect it. The breaks were fresh and he found fibers from a jacket or scarf caught on several of the limbs. He led them off the main trail and into the forest trying to keep sight of the trail they were following. The brothers were in full hunter mode and they moved silently through the trees listening for any sounds that might be the lost boys. Dean held up his hand for them to stop when he noticed what looked like scuffling on the ground in a small clearing. He stepped closer and saw what looked like blood on some dead leaves and a broken branch lying nearby.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this Dean; I don't think those boys would have wandered this far away on their own accord. I think they had help." Sam voiced his thoughts softly.

"Yeah, something doesn't seem right here." Dean agreed nodding to the dried blood. "Look like a struggle to you?"

"Look, those are adult foot prints and kid's prints on top of some of them." Sam replied following them to Dean.

"So we may have a kidnapping here." he growled as he picked up the pace. "Can't really see any tracks here, but it seems they're heading for higher ground. Why don't you stay twenty feet on my right and check for signs, just stay in sight."

"Got it." Sam said moving off to the right as they continued their search for the boys.

 **spn**

The trees were getting denser the deeper they went into the forest which made the light fade quicker, not being able to penetrate the thick branches of the tall pines that grew throughout the forest. The brothers worked their way around thick brush as they continued to move upward toward the top of the mountain. The way up wasn't too strenuous but they had to pick their path carefully to avoid the thorn brambles and thick brush. Dean stopped where the land leveled off to rest for a moment and take their bearings. Sam pulled out a pair of binoculars and scanned the area turning in a circle so he could check in every direction.

"Anything?" Dean asked as he looked around too.

"No, they couldn't of just disappeared." Sam huffed madly looking up at the sky and noticing the sun was getting lower and it was getting darker. "We don't have much time before it's dark."

"I know, I know." Dean replied picking his pack up to get ready to move on. "Hey, what's that?" he asked when something near a rock outcrop caught his eye. He reached down and brushed the dirt from it before picking it up. It was a matchbox car. "This hasn't been here long, it's only dirty." he told Sam holding it out to him.

Sam accepted the car and looked it over rubbing away the dirt from the bottom to see the letter K on it.

"Look, it has a K on the bottom, gotta be Kyle's." Sam said showing him the bottom of the car.

"Ok, we're heading in the right direction at least, let's get going before we lose the light." Dean said deciding to lead them off to the left since that was where the toy car had been.

 **spn**

Dean and Sam hiked for another hour as dust descended on the forest. It was getting harder to see and the wind was picking up making it that much colder. They pulled their jackets tighter to them and their watch caps down over their ears as they moved even deeper into the forest. They pulled out flashlights and shone them ahead to light their path.

"Dean wait." Sam whispered as he stood still straining to hear the noise again. Whatever it was seemed out of place here in the woods. Neither moved, listening to the sounds of the forest surrounding them. It was several minutes before a muffled sob drifted on the wind to them.

"It's this way." Dean said pointing off to the right. He made his way carefully among the trees, pausing to listen so he was sure they were going in the right direction. It took them another twenty minutes to get close enough to recognize the cries of a kid.

"Austin, Kyle, can you hear me?" Sam called not too loud but loud enough to get their attention.

"Help! Over here." a young male voice replied.

The trees thinned slightly and Dean could hear the breaking of twigs as someone moved toward them. They cast their lights out into the trees and saw a small shape moving toward them.

"Help, my brother's stuck." the young boy cried.

"Are you Kyle?" Dean asked bending down to look at the child.

"Yes."

"Show us where Austin is." Sam told him taking his hand so he could lead them to his brother.

They didn't have to go far before the ground got rocky and the trees got smaller. The beams of light fell upon the other brother who was lying on the ground not moving. Sam hurried to his side and began to check him over.

"He got his foot stuck and fell. I couldn't wake him." Kyle whimpered.

"Don't worry, we'll get him free." Dean said shining his light on Austin's foot that was wedged between two rocks. "Can you get it out?"

"I need something to pry this rock loose." Sam told him as he felt the foot not wanting to pull on it in case it was broken. Sam ran his hands over Austin's body checking for other injuries. He found a pump knot on his head from the fall but luckily it wasn't bleeding. He figured that was why he was unconscious.

"Stay here with Sam." Dean told Kyle. "I'll get a limb to use."

"Are you thirsty Kyle?" Sam asked pulling a bottle of water from his pack for him.

"Thanks, is Austin going to be ok?" he asked accepting the water and gulping several swallows.

"Yes, he hit his head when he fell, that's why he's unconscious. When Dean gets back with a limb, we'll pry the rock up and get him free."

"Ok." Kyle said as two shots echoed down through the trees scaring him. He jumped and ran to Sam throwing his trembling body into his arms and burying his head into his jacket.

"Hey, it's ok. That was Dean signaling the search party that we found you. Your Mom and Dad were really worried about you." Sam cooed trying to calm him. "We want them to know we found you so they won't worry anymore."

"This ought to work." Dean said walking back to them carrying a thick branch about four feet long. "Hope Jody heard the shots. We're pretty far off the beaten path but it echoed through the trees."

"When I say now, push down on it and I'll get his foot loose." Sam instructed as he positioned the limb next to Austin's foot. "Ok now."

Dean carefully put his weight on the limb trying to move it enough for Sam to get the boy's foot out. He felt it give slightly and pressed harder until Sam sat back with Austin's foot in his hand.

"Guess we can make camp here tonight. No way we're hiking out of here in the dark, it'll be too dangerous."

"How about over there?" Sam said pointing his flashlight toward an indention in the rock face behind them. "That's big enough for us to fit under and it'll give us a little protection from the wind." he said as a gust of wind hit him in the face making his eyes water and cheeks redden.

"There's a couple of dead trees at the edge of the clearing, I'll see about getting some wood for a fire. You roll out the sleeping bags and see about making a fire pit."

"Got it. C'mon Kyle, let's move you and Austin over here and we'll get a fire going to warm you guys up." Sam told him as he picked Austin up and headed for the rocks. He gently laid Austin down and pulled his sleeping bag loose from his pack to roll it out. "Sit here with your brother and I'll wrap this around you for now." he told Kyle who did as he said. Sam brushed some trash from under the overhang and set about gathering some rocks to make a ring for the fire. Once he looked the area over, he decided on the best place for the fire that would give them the most warmth and shield it from any unwanted eyes. He dug dirt out of the way and positioned the rocks in a circle but in the back of his mind he wondered about the man who took Kyle if he was out there still hunting them. He knew those shots would of given their position away and he was concerned that they didn't know if he was armed or not. The one thing on their side was that Dean was an unbelievable hunter even at night and he knew he had a plan. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he had seen him in action several times and he had always won.

 **spn**

"Here break this up for kindling." Dean told him tossing some smaller branches down beside him as he started to break up some of the larger limbs. "Use these pine cones to help start it."

Sam pulled matches from his pack and assembled pine cones and twigs in the middle of the dug out circle. He struck the match and held it to a pine cone letting it catch before dropping it into the flames. Once the twigs were burning, Dean handed him larger branches to add to the fire to get it burning strongly. Austin moaned and tried to sit up as he started coming to.

"Easy kid, you got a pretty good knock to the head there." Dean cautioned him.

"Who are you?" Austin asked pulling Kyle back behind him and trying to scoot away from them.

"I'm Dean and that's my brother Sam. We're part of the rescue party that was looking for you. We're not going to hurt you. How did you guys end up way up here anyway?" he asked seeing the protectiveness he had for his brother. He knew the feeling and was proud of the kid. Even being hurt, he put his brother's safety first.

Austin relaxed a little and took the water bottle Kyle offered him drinking deeply before answering.

"We were playing hide and seek and I was it. Kyle ran up the trail and was going to hide. I heard him cry out and I saw a man had grabbed him and head off up the trail, so I went after them. Dad was too far away and I didn't want to lose sight of them." Austin told them grimacing when his hand hit the lump on his head. "I couldn't let my brother get hurt, I had to protect him. I followed them, then he stopped and tried to hurt Kyle. I hit him as hard as I could with a tree branch and we ran until we couldn't run anymore. Guess I got turned around. I couldn't find the way back, then I slipped and caught my foot in the rocks and fell."

"I don't think it's broken, just sprained. Let me look at it." Sam said looking at Dean knowing that's what big brothers did; they looked out for their little brothers. He pulled the first aid kit out and slipped Austin's foot from under the sleeping bag so he could remove his shoe and sock to look at the ankle. It was swollen and bruised and Austin flinched when Sam gently pressed on it. "Does it hurt to bend it?"

"A little but I can wiggle my toes."

"I'm gonna wrap it to help with the swelling and pain ok?" Sam asked watching as Austin nodded yes.

"You guys hungry?" Dean asked as he pulled the pots and a couple bags of freeze dried stew from his bag. "I'll have us something to eat in a jiffy." He heated some water for coffee and cocoa and got the stew ready to cook. Dean sat both pots on a rock in the fire to heat. He got Sam's pack and found the plates and cup and spoons so he could divide the food between them.

Sam doctored the boy's foot while Dean took care of the food and drink for them. The cold wind began to whistle around the rocks, but it was not blowing directly on them. The boys were dirty, exhausted and cold, but didn't have any serious injuries. They huddled together letting the fire warm them as they waited anxiously for the stew to heat.

"Did the man chase you?"

"I don't know, I hit him pretty hard and he fell down. We took off and didn't look back."

"You're one brave kid to do that." Dean told Austin.

"But I got us lost." he said upset.

"You saved your brother, that's what counts." Sam tried to assure him. "There, how does that feel?" he asked after the foot was wrapped in an ace bandage. Sam quickly put his sock back on and loosened the laces on his sneaker to slip it back over his foot. He didn't want him getting frost bite from the cold.

"Better, thanks."

"Ok, who wants some stew and cocoa?"

"Me." Kyle answered quickly holding up his hand.

"Now be careful with it, it still a little hot." Dean told them spooning stew onto two metal plates. He handed spoons to each boy and held out the plates for them.

"Thanks for finding us." Austin said looking from Dean to Sam.

"You're welcome kid, now eat. You too Sammy." Dean said handing Sam the last plate and a spoon. "Drink this too, it'll get you warm."

"What about you?" Sam asked when he didn't see another plate.

"I'll eat a power bar, I'm good." he answered pulling a bar from his pack. He peeled the wrapper back and took a bite to prove his point. Dean sipped his coffee and finished the power bar while watching the boys scarf down the stew.

Sam gave him a bitch face knowing what Dean was doing but started eating. It did taste good after hiking all day and it warmed him from the inside out. He sipped on the coffee washing the stew down. Dean used some sand and leaves to clean the plates before stacking them by the pack. They would need them again in the morning so no use putting them away for now.

 **spn**

"I'm going to get a little more wood to get us through the night and as soon as it's light we'll hike the hell out of here." Dean told Sam as he threw the last piece of wood onto the fire. The boys had gotten warm and food in their stomachs and were curled up together asleep under one of the sleeping bags.

"I'll help." Sam started getting up.

"Naw, no need both of us getting cold. You stay with the boys. It's not far, I won't be long." he insisted.

"Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean grumbled waving him off before leaving.

Sam stirred the fire a little to even it out and looked over at the sleep boys as the flames lit up their small faces. The older one had the younger pulled tight to him with an arm thrown over his body protectively. He wondered if Dean would of been like that if they were raised together. Would they have the bond they do now or would it be different between them. He listened for Dean but didn't hear anything that sounded like his brother. After twenty minutes, he started to get up to go look for him but heard a cracking noise. He looked out into the darkness, hearing breaking wood nearby that sounded eerie combined with the other night noises. It wasn't long before Dean was back with an armload of wood that he stacked by the fire. He disappeared again and came back with another small load.

"That should do it." Dean sighed settling down near his brother.

"You think whoever took Kyle is out there possibility waiting to attack?" Sam asked listening hard to the sounds around them.

"If he is, he's in for a surprise. I set up some trip wires and snares that should stop anyone and let us know they're there."

"That's what took so long, I was starting to get worried. Guess all we need to do is wait until dawn then."

"Why don't you get on one side of the boys and I'll stay here, kinda sandwich them for warmth. Spread the sleeping bags over you guys." Dean nodded scooting back enough to lean back against the rock wall. "Go on try to get some rest." he told Sam as he pulled his gun from his jeans and held it in his lap as he continuously scanned the darkness with a critical eye.

"Only if you'll wake me so I can take a watch so you can rest." Sam said stubbornly as he adjusted the bags over the boys. The heat of the fire was keeping their small nook warm and warding off the coldness that the darkness brought. He looked closer and saw flakes of snow being blown around by the wind and hoped it would hold off until they were able to get down off the mountain.

"I'm good, go to sleep Sammy." he told him in his big brother voice leaving no room for argument.

Sam eased down beside the boys using his pack as a pillow and looked at the silhouette of his brother's face, watching the flames' shadows dance across it. He saw the determination and strength on his face and knew he wasn't letting anything or anyone hurt any of them. Sam closed his eyes and let his mind wander outward into the night trying to see if he sensed any danger near them. Once he was satisfied there wasn't anything, he drew back into himself and sighed before opening his eyes, letting them adjust to the light again. He looked over at Dean and saw he hadn't moved from his spot. Not sure why he decided to bring up the subject, Sam spoke to him in a calm, quiet voice.


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: Special note to SavannahSmiles, thank you so much for your kind reviews. Since I can't personally tell you this, I thought I would leave it in a note so when you got here reading you'd see it. I am glad you are liking the story and hope you will continue to read. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 79**

"Dean, I have a confession to make." Sam said softly but loud enough for him to hear. He knew this wasn't really the place or time to do this, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself. Maybe it was the guilt he felt for reading the notebook in the first place. He didn't do well with holding on to guilt. It ate at his soul until he got rid of it by confessing.

Dean didn't move a muscle or acknowledge what Sam said for several minutes making Sam think he didn't hear him at first. He started to speak again when Dean finally spoke.

"How much did you read?" Dean asked, his head barely moving as his eyes came to rest on his brother. The flames reflected off them, making them seem to glow in the night. If anyone else had seen this, they would of been afraid of Dean, but it didn't affect Sam that way, he knew his brother.

Sam balked for a moment, shocked by his words as he opened his mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out. It took a moment for his mind to catch up with his thoughts as he stared wide eyed at Dean.

"I-I...How..." Sam stammered trying to make a complete sentence to answer his brother. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard trying to wet him dry mouth. "Only the first couple of pages." he said looking out to the fire, feeling guilty and embarrassed by his actions. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry...I was just... Curious...I know it was wrong of me and I broke your trust and for that I hope you can forgive me." Sam rushed in one breath.

The expression on Dean's face never changed as he gazed into the darkness watching the flakes get thicker as the snow blew and swirled around the rock sending a slight feather like touch of cold to his cheek. He pursed his lips slightly but left his brother stewing. Sam had no idea what he was thinking and stilled himself for the beat down he was afraid was coming.

"So you know...It took every ounce of will power I had not to read more. Dee what you wrote...It was amazing. I wanted to sit down right then and there and devour every single one of those notebooks. The way you expressed yourself with written words...It was as good as any well known author I've read. You should be very proud of what you wrote, I sure am."

"Get some rest." Dean finally said as he moved to add a couple of branches to the fire, not really telling Sam if he understood and forgave him or if he was royally pissed and was going to rake him over the coals.

Sam knew this conservation was over and didn't press the matter knowing he would find out soon enough how Dean felt about it. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his racing mind enough to drift to sleep, even if it was only a couple of hours. He pictured the pages in his mind as he began to read them again before finally dozing.

 **spn**

"Wake up the sun's almost up." Dean called to his brother giving his leg a shake. "Get the kids up and let them have something to eat and cocoa before we head out."

"Wha...Yeah...I'm up." Sam groaned as he moved his stiff body from sleeping on the ground and the cold. He watched his breath plume out in front of him as he turned to the boys. "Hey, guys wake up." Sam continued shaking both boys' shoulders to roust them.

"I'm going to disable the traps and have a quick look around." Dean told him. He had gotten the fire going for heat until they were ready to go and so Sam could fix food and drink.

Sam watched Dean move from his sight and worked on heating water for the food and cocoa and packing up the things. He noticed the ground was covered in a couple inches of snow and flakes were still drifting down from the grey sky. Sam knew Dean was being careful and wanted to make sure the man was not lurking around waiting for them to leave so he could attack.

"Sam, we need to..." Austin started as he cheeks reddened.

Sam knew what he tried to say and got up taking each of their hands. He helped Austin to stand noticing he was favoring his injured ankle.

"How's the ankle?" he asked Austin before letting him walk.

"Hurts, but I can put weight on it." he replied taking a couple of tentative steps.

"Ok, take it easy, let's go find a place so we all can relieve ourselves."

The boys walked slowly by Sam's side to a small grove of trees that would serve as a suitable bathroom. He let the boys use one area and stepped about fifteen feet away and picked a spot for himself. After everyone was done, Sam led them back to the fire and got out a small bottle of Germ-X that he always carried and squirted some in each boy's hands before doing the same to clean their hands. After they were done, he got out the last of their water to boil. He pulled a pouch of dried breakfast food and two packets of cocoa to fix the boys breakfast. After he got the water boiling, he poured half into the pouch and split the rest into two cups with the cocoa.

"Eat this and drink some cocoa." he explained to them. "I've got a bottle of water for each of you; this is all we have so save some for the trip back down."

"Kyle and me can share a bottle so you and your brother have some." Austin offered holding his water bottle back out.

"That's ok; Dean's got one bottle left we can share, but thanks." Sam thanked him, impressed with the boy. He stiffened and started to reach for his gun until he saw it was his brother heading toward them.

"You got fifteen minutes and we're heading out. It looks like this storm is going to get worse and we need to get out of here."

"Here, drink." Sam told him holding out a half full bottle of water. "We'll be ready, everything ok?"

"Yeah, but I'll go ahead of you guys to be sure. Can you handle them?"

"No problem, Austin's ankle will support him, figured we'd find a Y forked stick to use as a crutch for him."

"I'll find one." Dean nodded finishing the water and storing the empty bottle before getting up to search for a suitable branch.

 **spn**

"How ya doing guys?" Sam asked the boys as they stopped to rest for a few minutes. Neither boy had complained at all on their trek downward. They were about halfway down now and the snow was getting harder and making it difficult to see now.

"We're ok." Austin said opening Kyle's water bottle and letting him sip some, then taking it and drinking some too. "Here, I have half a bottle you and Dean can share."

"We're good."

"Please, you need to drink too." he insisted pushing it into Sam's hand.

"Alright." Sam chuckled at his insistence. He turned the bottle up and drank half saving the rest for Dean.

"Ok, new plan." Dean informed them as he hurried back to them. He took the water without stopping and downed it then continued. "You take one and I'll take the other, we booking the rest of the way before this storm traps us."

"Alright." Sam said repositioning his pack to the front since Dean had the pots and his was almost empty.

"Austin, you're with me." Dean told him stopping in front of the boy. "I'm going to carry you the way a fireman would, over my shoulder. You need to bend at the waist and hold on to the backpack tight, I'm going to be moving fast."

"Alright." Austin said holding his arms up to him.

Dean eased the boy over his shoulder and made sure he had a good grip on him before standing fully up.

"You ok?"

"Yes, I'm good." Austin said from over Dean's shoulder.

"Kyle think you can ride piggy back for me?" Sam asked the younger brother as he squatted down.

"Yes, I think so." he said wrapping his legs around Sam's waist and his arms around his neck grabbing hold of the pack for support.

"I'm getting up now. So hold tight."

Sam stood and repositioned Kyle slightly to balance him before taking a couple of steps to be sure he wouldn't lose him. Dean nodded to him and turned to head down the mountain at a steady pace. He glanced over his shoulder to be sure Sam was following him. He turned back and determined the easiest and fastest trail through the trees, glad they were going downhill. With the pace Dean set, he had them back down to the bottom in no time and without any incidents except for a couple of icy spots that had both brothers skating on the slick snow but they were at least able to stay on their feet and not fall with the boys. Both brothers were relieved when they were able to see the end of the trees and the snow covered trail out from it.

 **spn**

"You ok Austin?" Dean asked sitting him on his feet as he breathed heavily from the jog.

"Yeah, I think so. Where's Sam and Kyle?" he asked looking back behind him.

"Right here." Sam huffed stopping beside them and letting Kyle slide off his back.

"The trail is just down below there, let's get this done and get out of here." Dean told them helping Austin to walk. "The temp's dropping way too fast for my liking."

"Winchesters!" a familiar female voice yelled to them from just below them.

"Yo! Sheriff!" Dean called back to her. He saw her coming toward them through the trees and saw several other people following her. "Over here."

"Daddy!" Austin cried when he saw his father. He limped toward him as fast as he could.

"Son! I'm so glad you're ok." his father told him hugging him tightly and looking up and Sam and Dean. "Thank you for finding them."

"No problem." Dean nodded.

"Momma!" Kyle yelled running into her open arms.

"Kylie, oh baby!" she cried enveloping him in her arms and picking him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, we had hot chocolate and I ate oatmeal for breakfast!" Kyle rambled excitedly. "We camped out and I rode piggyback on Sam's back too!"

"Wow! Sounds like you had a big adventure there. I'm just glad you both are ok."

"You did good Winchesters." Sheriff Mills praised them as they watched the reunion of the family.

"Thanks Sheriff. Austin said some man grabbed Kyle and took off with him. Seen anyone around with a head injury?"

"Yeah, I did." Sheriff Mills replied. "Don't worry about him; he's sitting in a jail cell."

"Good, he doesn't need to be walking the streets."

"C'mon, let's get you guys something warm to drink and get out of this weather."

"I think we'll take that to go." Dean told her as they walked back toward the parking lot. "We better get home 'fore these roads get any worse and we have to call Bobby to pull us out of a ditch somewhere."

"I can do that. Did you have any trouble up there?"

"Nope, found a place to bed down for the night and started hiking out at dawn."

"Good, I'm just glad everyone's ok and this had a happy ending."

"You still coming out for Christmas lunch Sheriff?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't miss it, thanks for inviting me. Noon?"

"Yep."

"Here you go, nice and hot." she told them as they stepped under a tent and to a table with coffee pots on it. "You two be careful driving back. There's some slick spots on the roads already."

"We will. See ya next week."

The brothers fixed cups of coffee and headed for the Impala. Dean used his arm to brush the snow off the front and back windshields so he could see. They got in the car and headed back toward the salvage yard. Dean drove carefully trying to watch for black ice as he felt the car skid slightly on a curve. Sam turned the heat up full blast and the defrost on trying to get the inside warm. The temperature was dropping quickly as the storm moved closer to Sioux Falls making driving dangerous.

"We need anything from town before going on to Bobby's?" Dean asked his brother in a stilted even tone.

"I think we're good." Sam replied feeling the stiffness of Dean's words. He was sure Dean had not let his confession slide and was only waiting to confront him when they got home. He swallowed hard and began to prepare himself for what was to come. It wasn't the first time Sam had felt Dean's wrath and probably wouldn't be the last but each time Sam knew he deserved it and took it like a Winchester. He held his hands in front of his side vent trying to get them warm and bendable again. He gripped the dash as the Impala skidded but saw Dean had it under control and let out the breath he was holding as the car finally straightened and continued down the road. Sam wasn't going to relax until they were back to Bobby's, warm and safe.

* * *

 **A/N: So we have Sam making a confession, was it what you thought? What do you think Dean's gonna do? Thank you so much for all who are riding alone on this journey, one that I never thought would be this long when I started it. I hope you are enjoying the ups and downs and hunts. Reviews are always welcome and I love to know your thoughts or ideas. Please review. NC**


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

Sam was cleaning up their dishes since Dean had cooked dinner for them. He looked up when Bobby strolled into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee.

"Has Dad or Caleb called in today?" Sam asked him as he continued to wash the last of the pots.

"Caleb called. Said they would be heading back the day before Christmas Eve."

"Good, I told Dad when they left he had to be here for Christmas morning, no excuses."

"Where's yer brother?"

"Not sure, I think he was going to change the sheets on the beds and do some laundry, but I haven't seen him lately." Sam shrugged knowing his brother liked his alone time. "How's the weather looking out there?"

"Cold and they're still calling for snow again."

"Maybe we'll have a white Christmas after all. Do I need to stack some more wood on the deck and bring some inside?"

"Probably wouldn't hurt. Nice fire would probably feel good tonight."

"Ok, I'll do it before it gets too dark." he said letting the water out of the sink and drying his hands. He grabbed his jacket from a hook and headed for the back door leading to the deck.

Bobby looked toward the doorway to see the elder brother making his way in with an armload of laundry.

"Need any help?"

"Naw, got it." Dean replied heading on into the laundry room with his load of sheets and clothes.

 **spn**

With a sigh, Sam closed his laptop and rubbed his tired eyes. He was updating the data base he had created for the supernatural. He had set it up on the web and could only be accessed by a series of passwords that were only given out to hunters so they would have a quick reference when doing research. He kept it updated as new information was learned. He had an email account setup specifically for hunters to send him information they learned about creatures, defenses, dos and don'ts, and any unusual noted facts. Bobby had heard through the grapevine that hunters liked it and all were using it. He turned out lights as he headed upstairs to go to bed.

Sam could hear water running in the bathroom as he passed the door on his way to their bedroom. He frowned trying to figure out what was laying on his pillow as he got closer to his bed. He sucked in a surprised breath when he saw a red notebook lying on his pillow with the number one in the upper right hand corner. There was a note attached to the front that said, _Merry Christmas, you're still a pain in the ass. D,_ Sam looked toward the bathroom door and grinned happily, laying the notebook back down to quickly change into sweats and a tee shirt. He turned on the reading light on his headboard and adjusted his pillows to prop himself against the headboard. Sam settled back and reverently picked up the notebook and turned it to the first handwritten page. As he began to read it was like the words flowed off the page and created this story for him right before his eyes. He was a super fast reader, who devoured books, but this time he was slow and methodical wanting to absorb every last word.

 **spn**

Dean took his time in the shower thinking about what he had done, wondering if he had made the right decision in letting Sam read the first notebook. He had to admit, he was pissed at him for reading it in the first place, but he knew that was a Sam thing. He was curious about everything and couldn't stop himself for checking out whatever he found. He was actually surprised by his response to only have read the few pages he did. And he did believe him when he told him that was all he read. Sam would never lie to him, maybe not tell him everything or omit certain facts, but he wouldn't flat out lie. Dean stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel to dry his body so he could dress. He slipped on sleep clothes and hung his towel up before going to the door. He opened the door and looked into the bedroom seeing Sam sitting up on his bed engrossed in the notebook he was reading. He watched for a moment as Sam frowned, then half smiled and then started worrying his lower lip with his teeth. Dean wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. As quietly as he could he slipped from the bathroom to go check his last load of clothes to see if they were dry. He wasn't sure if he wanted to face his brother tonight or tomorrow after he finished reading it. He made his way to the laundry room and started pulling out clothes, folding some and hanging up others. Dean left his folded clothes deciding he'd put them up tomorrow and stopped by the fridge to grab a couple of waters before heading back upstairs.

Once Dean climbed the stairs and walked down the hall, he paused in the doorway and saw Sam was still reading. Deciding to get it over with, he walked into the room and sat a water bottle on the nightstand near Sam's side and pulled the covers back on his bed and settled into the bed. He looked back over at his brother and Sam didn't even seem to realize that he had come into the room. He watched him slowly turn the page as he read, then frowned and turned it back to re-read something before continuing. Dean turned away from him on his side deciding he didn't wanna watch him as he read; it was too nerve wracking. The house was quiet except for the groan and creaks as the house settled with the temperature change and blowing wind outside. He could occasionally hear the turn of a page as his eyes lids grew heavy with sleep and he finally let his mind consume to it.

Dean never saw Sam look over at his still body with tears running down his face. He wiped them away; being sure they didn't fall on the pages and smear the writing. He turned back to read the last few pages before slowly closing the notebook and leaning his head back against the wall to let what he read sink in. He could tell by the grammar that Dean had to have been fairly young when he wrote this. There were some misspelled words and run on sentences, but the content itself was well beyond his years. Sam picked up the water bottle, opened it and took a long swallow before closing it and sitting it back down. He ran a hand over the book for a moment before turning back to the first pages to begin skimming it again.

 _"The boy had seen so much loss in his short life span. First, there was his mother, then his father and now the only thing he had left was scooped up and taken away too. He screamed silently, lost in a world full of grownup strangers, transparent, unseen, unheard. The boy withdrew in himself and became silent, letting the world around him pass by. He would sit curled in the bay window, staring out at the bleak, rain drenched landscape, watching each person come and go looking for a face that he might know. Someone who had come to take him away, to claim him as their own. Each day spills into another and still he sits looking out into a world that has forgotten him. Stray tears slipped unnoticed from his eyes and mar his small cheeks, but he doesn't bother to wipe them away. Time moves forward without him as he seems lost in the past where he is not alone."_

There were sections he paused at and read slowly through again, savoring each word. He knew Dean could do anything he set his mind to, but he never dreamed he could write like this, with such raw emotions and paint a picture with his words. Sam was so impressed and proud of his brother and it helped him to see Dean in an entirely different light. He wanted to tell him, but saw he had already gone to sleep. He laid the notebook on the nightstand and switched off his reading light before crawling under the covers and snuggling down to sleep thinking only two more days until Christmas.

 **spn**

Early morning light shone into the bedroom from where the curtains didn't meet as Sam rolled over and buried his head into his pillow and pulled the blankets up to shade his eyes. The air was cool in the bedroom and he wasn't in much of a hurry to get up. His eyes fluttered open enough to notice something was missing off the nightstand. He sat up in bed quickly and looked toward an empty, made up bed. Sam sighed with relief knowing that Dean must of taken the notebook and put it back with the others. He plopped back onto the mattress for a moment before deciding now that he was fully awake he might as well get up. He wanted to get a couple of errands run without his brother along. Sam threw back the covers and got up flinching slightly from the cold floor as he hurried to his dresser and closet for clothes before heading to the bathroom. He did his morning ritual and dressed before depositing his sleep clothes back in his bedroom. He arched his eyebrows when he noticed his dirty clothes were missing from the corner of his closet. He was surprised Dean had taken his clothes too; they usually did their own laundry. Sam headed downstairs to grab a cup of coffee and bum a car from either Dean or Bobby.

"Hey, you're up early." Sam commented when he saw Dean in the laundry room folding clothes. He wanted to talk to him about the notebook, but decided to wait until later, maybe tonight.

"Thought I'd get chores done before Dad and Caleb get here." Dean shrugged looking at a couple of odd socks and then around him to see if he dropped them. When he didn't see them he rolled them together figuring it wouldn't matter if they didn't match he'd just give them to Sam. He was sure he wouldn't notice.

"Where's Bobby?"

"He headed out of town to pick up a couple of wrecks. Said he was staying overnight and would be back tomorrow late morning."

"So we're on our own tonight?"

"Yep, oh and he said, I quote, 'we better behave, if we break anything or burn it down he'll take it out of our hides,' so no wild parties or anything."

"Funny, ha ha. Can I borrow the Impala this morning? Wanna run a couple of errands."

"Give me a minute and I'll go with you."

"No that's ok. I won't be long." he said quickly making Dean give him a frown with the speed of his reply. "I mean, you don't need to, I'm just going to the bookstore and maybe the library. You'd just be bored." he tried to explain.

"Fine, but there better not be any scratches on my Baby when you get back." he cautioned him as he tossed the keys his way. "And put some gas in her while you're out."

Sam snatched them out of the air and gave his brother a half smile of thanks. He headed for the front door grabbing his jacket along the way. Sam slipped it on and gave Dean a wave of his hand before heading out the door before he changed his mind. He was surprised at how easily Dean had given in. Usually when Sam asked to use the Impala he had to beg and bribe him for at least fifteen minutes. He slipped into Dean's Baby and cranked her up listening to the familiar rumble of the engine before backing up and heading toward town.

 **spn**

"I started a fire, thought it'd be nice to have coffee in there." Sam told Dean pouring two cups of coffee.

"Sure why not." Dean shrugged getting up from the table and following his brother into the study to see Sam had pulled two chairs close to the fireplace making it cozy. He accepted a cup of coffee and settled down into the overstuffed chair relaxing as he stared into the depths of the blazing fire.

Sam slipped into the other chair stretching his long legs out as he followed his brother's example and relaxed. He sipped on his coffee and listened to the strong wing blowing outside as it hit the corner of the house and whistled around it. The house shook slightly, creaking and groaning with each new wave of cold air.

"Your writing Dee... It was awesome and addictive. I hope you'll let me read more." Sam finally said breaking the silence between them.

"It's not that good." Dean shrugged trying to act like he didn't really care.

"Hey! Don't you sell yourself short bro; you have a way of drawing the reader into the story. I could feel every emotion you wrote, the roller coaster ride of ups and downs was breathtaking. And the world you created in the boy's mind was...It was mystical, spellbinding, and filled with a magic all its own. How old were you when you wrote that?"

"I don't know; guess I was eleven or twelve when I began putting to paper my thoughts."

"I know the kid was you, even if you tried to hide it. Part of what you wrote was true and about you...You've never told me any of that." he said softly as he blinked back the tears and got up to add another log to the fire so Dean wouldn't see the tears.

Dean didn't answer him as he continued to look into the fire. He pursed his lips and drew in a slow breath not sure he wanted to talk about it. Even after all these years, it still made Dean uncomfortable to think or talk about it. With his writing he was able to express what he couldn't say out loud to anyone. He had poured his soul into those notebooks deciding no one would ever read them. It gave an inside view of Dean Winchester that no one was ever allowed to see, even his brother. He still wasn't sure why he let Sam read the first one and he wasn't sure if he'd let him read any of the others.

When Sam saw his hesitation with answering, he asked another question.

"What made you start writing?" he asked wanting to keep him talking while he could and learn more about his brother in the process.

"I had an English teacher who encouraged me to continue writing after a couple of stories I turned in. She said I was very talented, but I didn't really believe her. There were a couple of other people long ago who suggested that if I couldn't talk about the things that disturbed me, to try writing it down. They said it might give me a release. So I tried it back then. That way I wasn't trying to keep so much inside, letting it simmer and buildup like a powder keg. It was a way to keep myself from going totally nuts." he half chuckled out loud a little nervous that maybe he was telling his brother too much.

"I hope you'll trust me enough to let me read another one. I'm dying to know what happens next. Where that one stopped had me on the edge of my seat." Sam suggested casting a quick glance at his brother. "I really, truly want to." he added softly. He hoped Dean would hear how sincere he was in wanting to read more of his work, but that was a decision only Dean could make. No matter how much he wanted to read book two, Sam knew he couldn't pressure Dean into it. He would have to wait patiently and see what happened and hope for the best.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you think this would be what Dean would do? Went down different paths and liked this one the best. Dean loves his baby brother, this may be his way of growing closer to him, allowing him to see deep into his soul. Thanks everyone who has favored, followed and left reviews. I am so glad you are still along for the ride. Your reviews are appreciated, if you have a moment please leave one. NC**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

There was a slight chill in the air upstairs when Sam begin to stir from sleep trying to decide whether he wanted to get up yet. He snuggled back down into his covers, cast a sleepy glance toward the other bed only to find it empty. Sam looked at the clock and saw it was after six am and wondered where his brother could be at this time of morning. Dean was not an early riser, especially during the wintertime. Curiosity got the best of him and he drug himself from his bed, cringing when his feet hit the cold wooden floor. Sam quickly headed for the bathroom doing his morning routine before heading back into the bedroom to dress. He welcomed the warmer air downstairs as he strolled toward the kitchen, stopping at the tree noticing there were more wrapped gifts under it than the last time he looked. He tried to look closer to see if he could see the names and didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"What ya doin' there Sammy?" Dean asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." Sam blurted out jumping back from the tree as his face flooded with color at being caught snooping by his brother.

"Right...If you say so." Dean replied pursing his lips as he studied his brother's guilty face knowing full well what he had been doing.

"Why are you up so early?" Sam asked changing the subject and trying to not look so guilty.

"Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Dean shrugged heading for the kitchen. "Want breakfast?"

"I guess, when did Caleb say they were coming over today?"

"After lunch, late afternoon I guess. Dad said he was bringing dinner tonight so we don't have to cook." Dean told him as he looked in the fridge for eggs and milk.

"Dean does it feel funny calling him Dad?" Sam inquired glancing over at him.

"Naw, not really, but I called him that before, thought I'd make some pancakes. You can get the syrup out and plates." Dean said as he got a bowl and started mixing the pancakes. He got the griddle out and turned it on greasing the top lightly. He finished mixing to batter up while the griddle got hot. "Three or four?" he asked Sam looking to him for an answer.

"Give me three and I'll see." Sam said sitting plates on the counter for Dean and syrup and butter on the table for them.

"You got it." Dean said checking the griddle to see if it was hot enough to start cooking.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked frowning and looking around the house.

"Towing job, car broke down about sixty miles away. He left probably fifteen minutes before you got up."

"Bummer, guess someone's Christmas didn't get off to a good start."

"Yep, at least the weather's holding, cold, but no snow."

"Are you going to make a couple of pies for us?"

"Yeah, was going to do it today." Dean said as he poured the batter onto the griddle making two rows of pancakes. He listen to them sizzle and took in the delicious smell. He saved space for a few patties of sausage to finish his meal out knowing Sam might eat half of one.

"I'm going to do part of the cooking today so we won't have as much to do tomorrow and can enjoy the day." Sam said pouring a cup of coffee. "You want some fruit on yours?"

"And ruin them? Hell no!"

"Just asking." Sam snickered since he already knew the answer before asking. He pulled some strawberries from the fridge and grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl. He was going to throw together some fruit for himself.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam answered back. "Did you pick up the wallet for Dad and the gift cards?"

"Yep, wrapped and under the tree."

"I've got the gifts packed for taking with us, just need to put them in the car before we leave."

"Figure we'll head over on Wednesday, give us a day to recoup tomorrow and not be rushed."

"I'll email Josh and let him know to be expecting us after lunch."

"Here ya go bro, eat up." Dean said sitting a plate in front of Sam with three hot pancakes.

"Looks good." Sam said smearing butter and then pouring syrup over them. He watched Dean dish the others onto a plate for himself and added the sausage beside them.

"More coffee 'fore I sit?"

"Thanks. Do the sheets need to be changed on the other bed?" Sam asked as he cut another bite of pancake.

"They're good, I checked."

"Okay, after I clean up breakfast dishes, do you wanna help me straighten up down here?"

"Sure."

"I'll get all the sides cooked up this afternoon and do the turkey breast and ham tomorrow."

"I could cook both on the grill you know. That'll free the stove up for ya."

"Go for it then, you know how long they'll need to cook?"

"I'll check a cookbook, don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Just as long as they're done by lunch."

"I got it covered, quit fretting." Dean told him waving his fork at him. "You worry about things too much."

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"Dude! Nothing's perfect, how 'bout taking a chill pill?"

Sam gave him a bitch face as he finished his fruit and took his dirty dishes to the sink to wash ignoring any further jabs from his brother.

 **spn**

"Yo! Winchesters! You around?" Caleb called into the house as he and John made their way into the house.

"In the kitchen." came a reply.

"We got food." Caleb announced holding up two bags of food that he sat on the table.

"Great, Sammy's been a slave driver all day, I'm starved." Dean said rubbing his hands together.

"Don't listen to him." Sam butted in poking his brother in the side as he sat plates and silverware on the table.

"It looks nice Sam." John told him. "I like the tree."

"Yeah dude, you outdid yourself there. That's one perfect tree."

"Yeah, took him long enough to find it." Dean huffed. "About froze my..."

"Little too much sharing there Dean." Bobby cautioned him when he saw where he was heading.

"Well I did and it didn't help sliding down that hill and Samsquash avalanching snow on me."

"You survived." Sam insisted.

"Got barbecue and sides." John said pulling containers from the bags and sitting in the middle of the table. "I also got some salad too Sam."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Sam nodded to him as he passed out plates.

"Who wants tea?" Dean asked filling glasses with ice.

"Coffee's good for me." Bobby told him.

"Did you find the Colt?" Dean asked.

"No, but we have a solid lead to follow-up on after Christmas. Thank Josh and Emily for the invitation, but I wanna move on this lead before it goes cold. I'll be heading out Christmas night." John explained.

"Me too, gotta catch someone at the Roadhouse first." Caleb added as he spooned food onto his plate.

"Then I meet up with him. Can't let the old man go by himself without backup."

"Better watch who ya call old there son, I'm pretty sure he can take you down with one hand." Bobby grunted.

"Yeah Cabe, he may be old but he's tougher than he looks." Dean warned him with a laugh.

"Alright, enough old jokes, eat up while it's still hot." John chastised them.

"Hush puppies, yum! Pass some of them my way." Dean said eyeing them from across the table.

"Thanks for bringing dinner."

"Since you're cooking tomorrow, thought it would help."

"I got part of the food done today and Dean made a couple of pies for tomorrow."

"Sheriff Mills coming to lunch?" Caleb asked. "She wouldn't be bringing that tasty stuff she made at Thanksgiving is she?"

"Yes and yes, she'll be here for lunch and is."

"Alright!" Caleb cried out happily.

 **spn**

John sipped his coffee as he checked out the tree. The lights reflected the ornaments hung all over the tree limbs. He leaned closer to examine several that had pictures of Sam in them and smiled to himself. This was like a dream for him to be able to celebrate Christmas with both his sons. John looked over to the couch to see all three of the guys splayed out asleep. Dean had a hand in Sam's face and Caleb had his head resting on Dean's shoulder. He pulled out his cell and took a couple of pictures before going to the couch to wake them.

"Hey you three, wake up and go to bed." John called to them giving their feet a gentle kick.

"D'n." Sam whined as he slapped at the hand in his face.

"Gross." Dean complained when he pushed Caleb up and saw the wet spot of drool on his shirt.

"I'm goin' to bed." Caleb mumbled making himself comfortable on the couch now that the brothers were up.

"Go on you two, off to bed." John said shooing them toward the stairs. "Magic can't happen if you're awake."

"Your beddings at the end of the couch." Sam told Caleb before stumbling toward the stairs wiping his sleepy eyes so he could see.

"'Nite." Caleb grunted rolling over and burying his head into a pillow while tossing a blanket over his body.

John stood in the living room watching his sons head upstairs and turned to be sure Caleb had gone back to sleep before going to the door. He put on his jacket and slipped outside to get the bag of gifts he had in the car. After coming back inside and locking the door, John took the gifts and slid them under the tree before turning out the lights for it. He made his way to the dimly lit stairs and head to his room. Tomorrow would be here soon enough and there was no telling what time the guys would be up.

 **spn**

Sam slipped into the bathroom first and quickly did his routine so Dean could have his turn. He changed into sleep clothes while Dean was in the bathroom and waited anxiously for him to come out. He fingered the package at his side and fidgeted until he looked up as Dean strolled back into the room. Dean eyed him suspiciously as he pulled down the covered on his bed.

"Dee, I wanted to give you this while we were alone." Sam said holding out the gift to Dean. "Merry Christmas." he said urging him to take it. "Go on open it."

Dean looked down at the brightly wrapped gift and then back at his brother arching an eyebrow at his excitement. He looked back at the gift and turned it over in his hands once before catching an end of the paper and carefully pulling it lose. He got the paper off and looked at the white box for a moment before running a finger under the tape and popping it loose. He pulled the top off and pushed back the tissue paper revealing six new composition books and a package of smear proof black pens. The very nice kind, not the cheap ones. He looked at the two items for a moment and then back up at his brother.

"I want you to keep writing Dee, I know there's more in there that wants to come out and you should let it. Bring your world back to life." Sam whispered to him, a warm, brotherly smile plastered on his face. "I hope you like them."

"Thanks bro." Dean replied quietly rubbing his thumb over the front of a new notebook. He laid the box beside him and reached under his extra pillow to pull something out. "I was gonna give this to you tomorrow night, but you might as well have it now. Merry Christmas Sammy." he said holding out a blue fronted notebook with the number two in the upper right hand corner.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked a hint of excitement in his voice and his fingers itched to take the notebook from him, but he wanted to be sure he was okay with it. This was a huge step for his brother to let him read another one. He was learning so much more about him through his writing and it made him feel a lot closer to him. It gave him a deeper picture of his brother and made him respect Dean that much more.

"Yeah, go ahead." Dean nodded letting Sam take it from his outstretched hand.

Sam hugged the notebook to his chest lovingly and sat back down on his bed, sleep the last thing on his mind right now. He pulled covers over his body to ward off the slight chill in the air. He fixed his pillows against the headboard and turned on his reading lamp as Dean put his box on the nightstand and turned off the lamp casting the room into shadows. Dean slipped under the covers and settled down into the mattress knowing he didn't need to watch Sam reading. He turned away from Sam's reading light and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face pleased he could make his brother this happy.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

Sam wasn't sure what woke him as he sat up in bed and looked around at the darkness. He listened intently, trying to pin point what he had heard but all he could distinguish were the normal creaking, groaning and settling of the house. He glanced to the curtained window and saw it was still dark outside. He looked over to the other bed and saw the mound that was his brother not moving. He quietly turned on his reading light and reached for the notebook, flipping through the pages and stopping to re-read a passage.

" _It was hot and humid outside as the boy wiped the sweat from his eyes_ _before glancing toward the house to see if the monster was watching. He turned back to the weeding wondering what he did to deserve the hell he was living in. He couldn't understand how kids were allowed to be fostered in this home. The boy did everything he could to fade away and disappear into the surrounding around him. No matter how hard he tried, it didn't do any good, the monster was always there waiting for him, the leather snapping with such pain into his tender back. This wasn't the first time the monster had taken his anger out on the boy since he had been brought here._

 _He was ambushed when he came back inside, being pushed to the floor as the monster screamed his rage at him. The boy heard the whistle of the leather fly through the air just before it struck his back, sending a wave of pain up and down his body. It fell two more times before he was kicked and left to lie in the floor trying to breath. He didn't make a sound during any of this, knowing it would only make it worse. Calloused hands carefully helped him up and guided him toward the small room in the back. She didn't say anything, to scared that he would hear. They walked into the bedroom, hot, still air almost taking their breath away. She turned on a small fan sitting on the dresser and opened the window wider hoping to catch a breeze from outside. The boy could hear the distance rumbling of thunder heading their way and hoped it would bring a drop in temperature for the world around him. She came back into the room with a cold, wet cloth offering to put it on his burning, stinging back. The boy painfully eased the tee shirt from his skinny body and laid down on his stomach, tensing himself for the contact and pain he knew would come. He hissed through his teeth when the cloth touched the raised welts and let the breath he was holding out as the pain started to slowly ease. He closed his eyes and let his mind slide away into a fog that enveloped him. He reached a hand out and pushed the heaviness of the mist away and looked through it to the soft warm glow that was spreading out in front of him. The surroundings seemed to pulse with colors and softness and warmth and made him feel safe. A child's giggle could be heard around him but he couldn't see anyone. The boy felt a gentle caress on his cheek and two words whispered into his ear, 'My son.'..."_

"Hey you awake?" Sam called quietly to his brother. He glanced to the window and saw it still wasn't light outside but couldn't stop himself from waking his brother. "Dean? Dean...?"

"What?" Dean mumbled burying his head into his pillow.

"Merry Christmas." Sam whispered louder a hint of excitement in his voice. He grabbed a blanket to drape over his shoulders and went to Dean's bed pushing his legs out of the way so he could sit down.

"No...It's too early..." he whined looking toward the window. "Crap Sammy, it's not even light outside!" he complained trying to bury under the covers that Sam was sitting on. He lay there, but could hear the steady breathing of his brother who started humming Christmas songs under his breath. "You're not gonna let me go back to sleep are you?" he grumbled opening one eye and looking at Sam sitting on his bed staring at him innocently.

"Mmm-mmm, I doubt it." Sam laughed softly. "Thanks for the notebook, I gotta say, it was better than the first and you have got me hooked. What you have created...I can close my eyes and it's like I can picture it in my mind. I mean the drama and how you depicted the boy's suffering...Reading about what you went through...Dean there's not words...It was heartbreaking and how you learned to cope with everything...Man Dean what you wrote...With each book, I feel so much closer to you..." Sam started having to stop when he heard his voice crack and he had to look away to wipe his tears. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"I was just wondering...I noticed that you haven't named the boy in either book, do you give him a name?" he asked looking sideways at Dean as he lay propped up on his pillow.

Dean looked out into the bedroom, contemplating the question and really not sure how to answer it. To be honest, he never really thought about it that much, it just seemed right to him that the boy didn't have a name. Giving him a name would take away what he stood for. The boy represented all the kids whose childhoods were taken from them by a monster. He stood for all the ones who were helpless to change their situation and had no one to stand up for them.

"It's ok, you don't have to answer, I think I understand." Sam said softly seeing Dean wasn't going to answer. "C'mon, get up, there's presents to open." Sam said trying to bribe him as he slapped his leg.

"Might as well, I'm awake now, there better be some coffee ready." he grumbled not wanting Sam to know how much he appreciated his comments. It still shocked him that Sam seemed to think his writing was that good. When he started writing he was just expressing what he couldn't say by creating a boy who needed to escape what was happening in his life. He poured the feelings he kept locked away into it so he wouldn't have to feel the feelings himself. He was using the boy like a surrogate for all the bad in his life. Maybe he would start writing again, he hadn't in a while, but now that Sam knew about it, he wouldn't have to be as sneaky.

"Anyway...I want you to believe me when I say your writing is moving and you have to keep doing it. So, you want the bathroom first?" Sam asked knowing Dean didn't want to talk anymore about it.

"Yeah, you take forever." he said getting up and heading across the hall.

"Do not." Sam complained throwing the blanket off and shivering slightly with the chill in the air. He went to his dresser and dug out a long sleeved shirt, found some clean socks, briefs and grabbed a pair of jeans to take to the bathroom with him. Dean was out fifteen minutes later and Sam took his place.

Before he grabbed some clothes, Dean quickly made his bed and took the notebook from the nightstand slipping it back under his pillow to hide it until he could put it back with the others. He found clean clothes and changed wondering what took his brother so long in the bathroom. Dean made up Sam's bed, piled the dirty clothes into a pile before pushing them into the closet out of sight, and was putting his boots on when Sam finally came back into the room.

"'Bout time slow poke. What do you do in there anyway?" he asked trying to be serious.

"Bite me." Sam grunted grabbing one boot and looking around for the other.

"Under the bed."

"Thanks." he said seeing it barely sticking out from under the bed. "Ok I'm ready." he said after slipping his boots on.

 **spn**

A light snow had fallen overnight and coated the area partly in white. Bobby was up early and got a fire going in the fireplace and coffee brewing in the kitchen. Caleb was still passed out on the couch and he hadn't heard any movement from upstairs. He put the remaining presents under the tree and noticed others that he didn't recognize. He figured John must of put them there last night after he went to bed. He threw together some batter to make waffles for breakfast and sat it aside until everyone was up. He didn't have to wait long before he heard noises in the other room and glanced that way to see Dean and Sam rousting Caleb from sleep.

"I got batter for waffles ready, you guys want breakfast?" he called to them.

"Sure, need help?" Sam asked stepping to the counter for coffee.

"If ya want fruit, ya can cut some up."

"So we doing breakfast 'fore pre...sents?" Dean asked yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, if we don't we won't be eating any lunch and I wanna do Christmas morning. I saw some new presents under the tree, wanna see who they're for." he said excitedly.

"Speak for yourself; I'm always ready for eats." Caleb inserted before Dean could answer.

"What he said." Dean smirked helping himself to coffee and pouring a cup for Caleb.

"Well, you two are bottomless pits." Bobby grunted waiting for the waffle iron to heat up.

"You still wanna do the meats on the grill?"

"Sure."

"We got a little snow last night, it's gonna be cold as all get out out there." Bobby told Dean as he poured the batter.

"It's not like I gotta baby sit it. I can put it on and leave it, just check on it every thirty minutes." Dean shrugged. "Besides, the grill's only five feet from the door."

"You're the one's gonna be getting cold." Bobby replied. "Someone set the table. Someone go get John up to eat?"

"I will." Dean said since Sam was cutting up fruit.

 **spn**

Dean trooped up the stairs and headed for the spare room glancing in to see a rumbled bed but no John. He looked down the hall when the noise of the bathroom door opened and John stepped out looking down the hall at him.

"Bobby's making waffles so we can eat before having Christmas. Sam's idea, he wants to see what Santa left under the tree." Dean mocked and rolled his eyes.

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be down." John chuckled heading for the bedroom.

"Great, I'll let them know." Dean said turning and heading back downstairs. He could smell the aroma of waffles when he hit the last step and his mouth watered with the anticipation of the first bite. He found plates on the table with waffles ready to eat and Sam was sitting cups of coffee around when he strolled to the table and took his seat. "Dad'll be down when he's dressed."

"Ok kiddies, let's dig in." Bobby said taking his seat.

"Smells good Bobby." Dean said rubbing his hands together before picking up the syrup to pour a generous portion over a waffle.

"Oh Bobby, you outdid yourself." Caleb moaned as he sampled his waffle and chewed quickly so he could take another bite.

"He's right." Dean agreed.

"Morning everyone." John said coming into the room and taking the empty seat at the table.

"Dad." Sam said between bites. "Merry Christmas." he continued a smile plastered on his face and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas everyone." John replied as his face softening when he looked at his two sons with so much love.

"Sleep good John?" Bobby asked.

"Not bad, I'd say with the silence in here, food must be pretty good."

"It is." three voices chimed together.

 **spn**

Four hunters sat in the living room while another one stood at the blinking tree ready to start doling out gifts. Sam was bouncing on the balls of his feet and eagerly ready to start sorting the gifts.

"Ok, let's get these handed out and we'll start opening gifts." he told them before squatting down and pulling out presents and looking for names and handing them out.

Dean smiled to himself as he watched the excitement spread across Sam's face. He was like a little kid again as he stacked the boxes around at everyone's feet. He was surprised by the number of packages that began to pile up in front of everyone even Caleb.

"That's the last one." Sam told them as he put the last gift in front of his chair. "Here's a garbage bag for the paper, so Dean, how 'bout being sure your's goes in here."

"Bite me!" Dean spat at him.

"Before we start opening anything, I have something for you three." John said standing up and pulling a leather pouch from his back pocket. He opened it and removed three amulets, glancing at each before first stepping to Dean. He took the amulet and settled it over his head while speaking in broken French/Creole and placing a hand over the amulet. He went around to Sam and then Caleb doing the same thing before sitting back down. "Those are protection amulets I had a High Hoodoo Priest make up to protect you three. It's the strongest spell he could come up with. Once I put it on you, I'm the only one who can take it off and it will protect you from possession, spells and a few other magical things. You need to wear it against your skin."

"Wow, thanks Dad." Sam said looking at the image of the amulet before slipping it under his shirt. He felt it warm as it touched his skin.

"It's great Dad." Dean agreed dropping his under his tee shirt frowning slightly as his skin grew hot for a moment when it made contact.

"Thanks John, this is awesome." Caleb agreed too.

"Ok, shall we start?" Sam asked picking up a gift as everyone else did and started tearing the paper off.

Sam looked up with his package of socks as the others held up packages of socks too. Caleb was the first one to break out laughing and everyone else joined in. Seemed like they all thought everyone else needed socks, which was true, but it was still funny. They all sat the socks aside and went to another one. After nearly an hour all the gifts were open, paper was disposed of and everyone thanked the others for what they had got.

Caleb got a handheld video game from Sam, Dean and Bobby along with three games, gloves and scarf and a small silver knife from John. Dean and Sam gave him two boxes of his favorite snack cakes that he proceeded to open and eat one, moaning with happiness. He thought this was the best Christmas he had ever had.

Dean got a folding knife with his initials and soft leather bound journal from John. Bobby gave him tools for the Impala and work gloves for working on engines. Sam gave him a framed picture their Mom and Dad and them when they were little, 2 bags of peanut M&M's and a Led Zeppelin tee shirt and an airbrushed tee shirt with the Impala on it along with his previous gifts of notebooks and pens. Caleb got him a coffee travel mug and a gift card for a pie shop in town.

Sam got the same gifts from John as Dean, a knife and journal. Bobby gave him a couple first addition classic books and gloves. Dean got him a new pair of running shoes, several New York Times crossword puzzle books, a bag of miniature candy bars and a couple of tee shirts. Caleb got him a coffee travel mug and a gift card for the organic market in town.

Bobby got a couple bottles of high end whiskey from the boys, who swore they wouldn't sneak and drink it and two flannel shirts. He got a coffee travel mug and gift card for the steak house from Caleb and John got him a set of handcuffs that were etched with magical symbols so they would hold any supernatural creature and an old tome on magical spells.

John got two framed photos, one of his family when the boys were little and one of a recent picture of Sam and Dean leaning against the Impala laughing, a nice leather wallet with his initials on it and a nice pair of sunglasses from the boys. Caleb gave him a coffee travel mug and a gift card for the steak house in town. Bobby got him gloves, a travel tool kit for his truck and an old book on sigils and signs.

 **spn**

"Dean you need to heat the grill up of the turkey and ham." Sam told him stacking his gifts back beside the tree. "Need to get them on if we're having them for lunch."

"On it." Dean said getting up and heading for the coat rack for a coat before going outside to light the grill.

"I'm going to go get started on the other food, c'mon Caleb you can help, let's leave the old folks alone so they can relax." Sam smirked.

"Sam! I'm disappointed in you, from your brother yeah, but you; you're the nice one and my favorite." Bobby teased.

"You know I'm still your favorite." Sam laughed at him.

"Favorite what?" Dean asked coming back inside and catching the last of the conservation. He blew on his hands and looked at everyone.

"Nothing." Sam told him going to the fridge to get out things for lunch. He sat the turkey breast and ham out on the counter for Dean when the grill was ready.

"What da I miss?" he asked Caleb frowning at Sam.

"I didn't hear anything." he replied shrugging his shoulders and turning to Sam. "What ya want me to do?"

 **spn**

"How was it having today with your boys?" Bobby asked John as the relaxed in the living room.

"There are no words to describe it." John said a look of worry crossing his face for a moment until he pushed it down behind the mask.

"Something ya wanna tell me?" Bobby asked not missing the look. He thought something else was going on that John didn't want to talk about and he was sure it concerned the boys. Bobby had watched him while he stayed with him and could see concern and worry when he thought no one was looking. He didn't think John meant any harm to his boys or he would of felt it. Bobby was sure Missouri would of seen it if there was any danger from John.

"No, I'm fine...It's just some very old memories." John said looking down at the floor. He couldn't tell Bobby the truth, not yet. He had to be prepared first and he hoped this last lead would pan out.

"If you ever wanna talk, you know I'm here." Bobby told him half believing him but for some reason feared there was more he wasn't telling him.

They both looked toward the kitchen when loud laughter and what sounded like teasing drifted from the kitchen and a clatter of something dropping had Bobby shaking his head.

"Think I should put the pizza delivery on speed dial?"

"Are they always like that?"

"Only when they're together." Bobby chuckled hearing clanging and the back door opening and closing.

"Is the sheriff coming for lunch?"

"As long as she's not called in to work. Should be here probably around eleven."

"She seems like a nice lady."

"She is and even with all that's been thrown at her about the supernatural, she still hung in there. Jody's one strong woman and has taken everything in stride."

"You better hang on to her, not may women out there like that."

"I'm gonna try." Bobby half smiled when he thought of the sheriff, Jody. She took everything in stride and didn't let it bother her. She had helped them out on several hunts over the years since she had found out about the supernatural. She was a good asset to have on their side.

John and Bobby both looked again toward the kitchen when voices got louder and Dean's voice boomed out over the other two for a moment before everything went silent.

"That's not good." Bobby commented listening to the silence coming from the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: Sam got his wish to have a family Christmas. Hope everyone enjoyed it and the small excerpt from the notebook. Things are going to pick up in the next chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

"You got the fork and spoon on the wrong side." Sam complained to Caleb as he surveyed the table with a critical eye.

"What does it matter where they're at? You pick up the one you need no matter where it's at." Caleb shrugged watching Sam redoing a place setting.

"Don't argue bro, when Sammy wants it a certain way, just go with it. I've found that's the easiest solution." Dean chuckled at Caleb's perplexed face.

"Are the meats about done?" Sam questioned him.

"Yeah, yeah I got it covered. I'll be bringing them in to rest for fifteen minutes before slicing them."

"Boys! Merry Christmas!" Jody cried coming into the kitchen with a cold storage bag she sat on the counter.

"Hey Jody, glad you could come." Sam said giving her a hug.

"Jody! Welcome." Dean called coming in the back door with a turkey breast on a platter.

"Hey Sheriff." Caleb nodded from where he was redoing the silverware.

"You boys need a hand?" she asked pulling a bowl from her bag and putting it in the fridge.

"We got this, go visit with Bobby and John." Sam told her as he buttered the rolls.

"Alright, yell if I'm needed." she said pouring a cup of coffee and heading back to the other room.

 **spn**

"Sam, Dean...What can I say?" Jody hummed spooning the last of her corn into her mouth.

"She's right, you two did good." Bobby agreed pushing his empty plate back feeling way too full.

"I know, grilling makes anything delicious."

"It would to you." Sam chided him. "I'm glad everyone's enjoying it. So Dad you coming with us over to Josh and Ems?"

"Give them my thanks, but I need to head out early in the morning." John told him. "Maybe next time. And you boys did do a good job with lunch."

"I'm out too; Rufus called in a tizzy asked if I could man the phones for a few days." Bobby told them.

"How 'bout you Caleb? You wanna come?"

"Oh sorry, got a call for backup from another hunter. Gotta head to The Roadhouse to meet up." he replied. "Then I'm gonna join John to see if he needs help."

"Anything we can help with?"

"No Dean, just following a lead and see where it goes. If I do need you, I'll give you a call." John assured him. He didn't want his sons mixed up with what he was doing.

"Guess it's just you and me then bro, unless you wanna come Jody?"

"No can do, I'm on duty now and I'm lucky I made it through lunch without getting called in."

"Who wants coffee with pie?" Sam asked getting up and removing plates of those who had finished eating.

"Let me help." Jody said getting up too. "I gotta stop eating like this or none of my uniforms are gonna fit." she complained.

"Awe Jody, you know you're a looker, anyone would be lucky if you went out with them." Dean told her making her blush.

"Get on with you, but thanks." she gushed pouring coffee into cups while Sam sliced pies.

"Who's down for watching the game this afternoon?" Dean asked.

"I'm in you know that." Caleb said. "I won't be heading out until morning."

"You're welcome to stay here tonight." Bobby offered.

"You can have the spare room; I'll be heading back home after the game." John added, thinking he might head out this evening to get a jump on things.

"Thanks, sounds good to me."

 **spn**

"Jody as always, it's been a blast." Dean told her giving her a hug.

"Thanks for having me Winchester. You guys be careful and give Emily and Josh my best."

"We will, here you go, doggy bag to go. See ya later." Sam told her giving her a bag with some leftovers before hugging her.

"I'll walk ya out." Bobby said holding the door for her.

"Caleb, John, you two take care."

"You too."

"See ya Sheriff."

"Boys, I'm gonna head out too and get ready to leave. Be careful on your trip and I'll let you know when I'm back in town." John told Dean and Sam. "Thanks for the gifts, I really enjoyed today. It meant a lot to me."

"You be careful too Dad. If you need us, you better call." Sam told him accepting a hug. "Thanks for everything."

"Yeah Dad. Don't go hunting something on your own; you know how dangerous that can be." Dean said giving a brief hug. "Gifts were great."

"Caleb, you take care." John called to him before heading out the door.

"Catch ya later John." he called from the couch giving a wave.

"I'm glad today is over!" Dean huffed dropping down beside Caleb on the couch. "After someone got me up before the crack of dawn, I think I'm turning in early tonight. It's been a long day."

"It's every man for himself for dinner." Sam announced. "Leftovers are in the fridge."

"You know, this may be the first time I pass on a meal." Caleb moaned rubbing his stomach. "I'm still stuffed."

"This'll be a first." Dean teased. "But I'm with you, I feel like the Christmas turkey."

"I wanna get the tree down tomorrow and stuff put up before we leave the next day." Sam commented. "You're not gonna volunteer to help are you?" Sam asked his brother.

"You do know who you're talking to don't ya?" Dean grunted giving him brother a sarcastic look. "I didn't do it, so-o-o...It's all yours. I could use a day of doing squat before heading out anyway."

"Why do I even bother?" Sam sighed shaking his head as he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "I'm gonna get something to drink, you guys want anything?"

"I'm good thanks." Caleb replied.

"Naw." Dean answered trying to suppress a yawn.

 **spn**

Sam was trying to stay awake long enough to finish brushing his teeth. He yawned widely as tooth paste dripped from his mouth into the sink. He rinsed and spit before wiping his mouth and heading for their bedroom. Dean was already in bed propped up with a notebook open, writing in it. He smiled to himself glad to see him doing it. Sam wasn't sure if he would do it or not when he gave them to him but he hoped he would.

Dean cast his eyes toward his brother for a second before continuing to let the words flow onto the paper. He saw a small smile on Sam's face as he walked over to his bed and pulled the covers back trying to be quiet and not disturb him. Dean looked back down at the verse he was writing trying to decide whether to keep it or not. He hadn't really wrote anything like this before and wasn't sure if he would continue it.

 _Days are too long_

 _Time stands still._

 _I look for a way out,_

 _Knowing you are waiting_

 _For me to come._

 _I can see your face_

 _In the dream world._

 _Can feel your thoughts_

 _But can't touch you._

 _You are far away_

 _But I will not give up._

 _My search may be long_

 _But do it I must._

 _For I can not be happy_

 _Until we are reunited._

 _And my soul will be_

 _Made whole once again._

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 _So young to be alone_

 _In a world full of strangers._

 _I learn to be invisible_

 _Like a ghost in the crowd._

 _No one seeing me_

 _No one caring._

 _Hiding in the shadows_

 _As life continues on._

 _Knowing that you're out there_

 _Just beyond my reach._

 _A face in the mist_

 _Waiting to be found._

 _I won't give up_

 _I will find you._

Dean tapped his pen against the page as he scans over the verse once again, trying to decide if he liked it or if it was trash. He turned to a new page and thought for a moment before starting an outline for a new story. He filled the page with numbered brief sentences that would give him enough information to complete it. Deciding that was enough for tonight, Dean opened the nightstand drawer and slipped the notebook inside before turning off the lamp and settling down to sleep.

 **spn**

"Ok, I sent Josh a text to let him know we'll be there within the hour." Sam said pocketing his cell and looking out the window at the scenery flying past. He moved the vent so the warm air would blow more on him before settling back down.

"Sounds good to me."

"Emily's gonna have a late lunch ready."

"Even better."

"We gonna stop to fill up before getting there?"

"Maybe, why?" he asked glancing over at his brother and seeing his pinched face realizing what was wrong. "I told you not to drink that other bottle of water." he chastised him.

"Sorry." Sam whined giving his best pitiful puppy dog look.

"Fine!" he grumbled madly, hissing through his teeth as he watched the road signs for a suitable exit. The kid would never learn, Dean thought.

"Thanks Dee." Sam said quietly making sure Dean didn't see the small smile playing on his lips. One thing Sam had learned since being with his big brother was how to manipulate him when needed. Not another person could control his brother like him, but he never tried to abuse it. He had more respect for his brother than to do something like that. There were times Sam knew Dean saw right through him, but he gave in anyway, just like big brothers are supposed to and that made him realize how lucky he was to have found Dean. Even with the years apart, their bond was stronger than ever.

 **spn**

Dean pulled down the street that Josh and Emily lived on driving slowly until their house came into view and he pulled into the driveway. He parked and cut the engine, sitting there for a moment before turning to Sam who was buttoning up his jacket so he could get out.

"I'll get the gifts and we'll get the bags later." Dean told him getting out and opening the back door to pull out the presents for Danny.

"Ok, c'mon, it's cold out here." Sam told him hurrying toward the front door.

"Sam! Dean! Glad to see you, come on in out of the cold." Josh called to them from just inside the doorway.

"Hi Josh." Sam said stepping inside.

"Sam! You're here!" Danny yelled running in from the kitchen and straight into Sam, throwing his arms around him.

"Good to see buddy." Sam laughed trying to keep his balance from Danny's attack.

"How was the drive Dean?" Josh asked as Dean came in and he shut the door behind him.

"Not bad, cold but no bad roads."

"Dean!" Danny cried launching himself at him too.

"Hey kid." Dean laughed as he stiffened to accept the boy's overzealous hug.

"Boys, you're just in time, lunch is ready to go on the table." she said from the kitchen doorway. "Come on in and sit down at the table."

"Go on Danny, you heard your Mom, let's go eat." Josh told his son steering him toward the kitchen.

The brothers followed them into the kitchen and on into the dining room to take a seat at the table that was already set. Emily was putting the last of the bowls on the table before sitting down too.

"Looks good Emily." Dean said as they began to pass the bowls around.

"It sure does." Sam agreed.

"Thank you guys; it's just leftovers from Christmas." Emily told them.

"But hon, you know how to do leftovers." Josh complimented her.

"And I made your favorite pie for dessert Dean."

"You're too good to me, but I love it." Dean gushed biting into a roll. "If you weren't married, I'd be on my knee asking you."

"Gross!" Danny cringed.

"Laying it on a little thick there bro." Sam snickered.

"Yeah, but she loves it."

 **spn**

"Look, it's the Impala!" Danny cried out holding up a model car kit. "This is cool."

"Glad you like it kid." Dean said giving him a half smile.

"I love everything!" he said looking around at the gifts of puzzle books, computer games, couple of tee shirts, two 500 piece puzzles, small pocket knife and the model car.

"I'm glad Danny." Sam smiled watching him examine everything again and picking up a puzzle book to thumb through checking out the different ones.

"Does anyone want coffee?" Emily asked getting up.

"I'll help." Dean said pushing himself from the couch to follow her into the kitchen.

"Look Sam." Danny started bringing his book over to him.

Before Danny could sit down Sam cried out in pain, clutching his temples and falling to his knees in front of the couch before doubling over.

"Sam! Sam!" Danny cried out dropping his book and falling down beside him.

"Dean! Emily! It's Sam!" Josh yelled pulling Danny out of the way as Sam moaned out again in agony and clenched every muscle in his body tight trying to ride the pain out.

* * *

 **A/N: I warned you it was going to be a bumpy ride. Thank you to all who have favored, followed and have left me reviews. I do like to know what you, the readers, think about the story. It helps me know if I've taken the right path or not. Please review. NC**


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

Dean looked into the living room to see what was wrong and saw Josh kneeling in the floor but didn't see Sam. He ran back into the room to find Sam in the floor in front of the couch shaking and moaning and clutching his head. He was pretty sure Sam was having another vision but his pain concerned him since the other two didn't seem to be this intense.

"Ems call 911." Josh instructed as he tried to get Sam turned over.

"No! Don't do that. I got this." Dean said hurrying to his brother's side. He got his arms under Sam's arms and pulled him up, sitting him on the couch and pushing his head forward toward his knees, while holding him. He didn't want Sam passing out on him, which would only freak out the others.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily asked in concern pulling Danny up beside her and holding on to him.

"Is Sam sick?" Danny asked fear showing in his voice.

"Sammy, take it easy, I'm here." Dean mumbled to his brother as he massaged his neck and checked his breathing. "Concentrate on my voice; you need to slow your breathing. It'll pass, let it go."

The first wave of pain hit Sam so suddenly he didn't have any time to react. The pain raced across his head like a speeding bullet clouding his mind and sending him spiraling into the abyss. An image suddenly began to appear through the fog of a building. The more the fog cleared he was able to make out a big, red barn that looked deserted. As it fades, another one took its place of the inside. He saw beds, chairs, clothes lying in piles and hammocks hanging around and then what looked like iron cages. The image suddenly became crystal clear, sitting in chairs inside one of the cages were Caleb and their Dad with blood covering the front of their shirts from their ripped out throats. Their heads hug sideways and dead, glazed eyes stared back at him. Sam cried out and jerked out of Dean's grasp as he panted hard, starting wide eyed at Dean like he didn't recognize him or where he was. He had a wild animal look for a moment before it began to fade and Sam stared at his brother in fear, opening his mouth to try and say something but couldn't.

"Danny go get Sam a bottle of water." Emily said pushing Danny toward the kitchen.

"Ok Mom." Danny replied running for the other room.

"Are you sure he's ok?" Josh asked looking at the terror on Sam's face as he struggled to breath. "Do we need to take him to the hospital?"

"Sammy, you with me?"

"We've gotta go." Sam wheezed out trying to get up from the couch.

"Easy son, there's a hospital fifteen minutes away." Josh insisted.

"No! Dean help me." Sam urged looking at him and silently relaying a message this was beyond urgent.

"Here Sam." Danny urged holding out the water for him.

"Thanks Danny." Sam said trying to give him a half smile around the pain he was feeling.

"You're bleeding." Emily said when she saw blood on his upper lip.

"I'm fine, look I can't explain right now, there's something we have to do." Sam said wiping his nose and seeing the blood on his hand. He reached for Dean, letting him help him up.

"We'll explain later." Dean said helping Sam toward the door, leaving Josh, Emily and Danny standing in the living room. "Don't worry, he's ok." he added before going out the door. "Really, don't worry. I'll take care of him."

"Is Sam going to be ok?" Danny asked softly as he clutched Emily's arm.

"I'm sure he will, he's got Dean to take care of him." Josh said trying to assure him. "He'll be ok."

 **spn**

"What's going on Sammy?" Dean asked once they were in the car.

"We gotta find Dad and Caleb." Sam said looking around for a bandana to hold to his nose.

"You had a vision didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Sam mumbled holding a shaking hand to his nose.

"What's with all the pain this time?"

"I don't know..." he cringed rubbing his fingers over his burning eyes.

"How bad?"

"Bad." he said pulling out his cell to punch in their Dad's number. He listened to the phone ring and it went to voicemail. Sam cussed under his breath and tried Caleb but getting the same thing. He tried one more number and listened to it ringing. "Bobby hey Sam...Yeah we're ok...Look did Dad mention anything about where he was going?" Sam asked waiting for him to answer. "Thanks Bobby, if you hear from either of them have them call me. It's urgent."

Dean listened to the one sided conversation while he drove and pulled into the first gas station and parked before turning to his brother. He started to say something when Sam jerked the door open and stumbled out to retch by the fender of the Impala. Dean started to get out when Sam waved him away as he leaned against the car wiping his mouth. He stepped back to the door and took the bottle of water Dean held out to him. After rinsing out his mouth, Sam dropped back into the passenger seat of the Impala pale and weak.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." he said hoarsely clearing his throat and grimacing at the bile taste still in his mouth.

"Talk to me." Dean stated firmly as he looked Sam over. He was pale, sweaty, trembling and breathing hard. "What did you see?"

Sam saw his nose had quit bleeding and he wadded the bandana into a ball clenching it tightly in his hands as he tried to come to terms with the vision and figure a way to tell Dean. The vivid image of the dead bodies would not leave his mind as he worked on slowing down his breathing and pounding heart. He shut his eyes tightly and leaned his head back on the seat trying to let the dizziness pass before going on.

"Its ok Sammy, just tell me." Dean said quieter, laying a hand on Sam's bouncing leg to calm it and left it there so Sam would know he was there for him.

"I saw an old two story barn..." Sam started. "It must be whatever lead Dad was following. They were...They were tied up inside I think... And..." Sam faltered with trying to say the words out loud. He looked away out the side window as he clenched his jaw trying to work up the courage to say what he saw.

"Go ahead." Dean urged.

"I...I saw them dead." Sam finally got out looking up into Dean's eyes as tears spilled from his. "They were dead, throats ripped out." he sobbed softly looking down at his fisted hands and grunted as the pain raced through this head again.

It only took Dean a moment before he slid closer and pulled Sam into his arms resting his head against his. Dean began to mumble soothing words to him as he rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. This was the first vision that caused Sam pain and he was worried about that. It seemed so intense this time and it drained Sam making him sick. He let it sink in what he had said about the vision knowing they did need to find their Dad and Caleb. The bad thing about these visions were they never knew how much time they had before the event would happen. It could be a day, a week, or longer, but it would happen. And the only way to change a vision is to be there before it actually started and alter it in some way. He had to have faith that they could find them and stop it from coming true. They had stopped the other two from happening; they could sure as hell stop this one.

"I'm ok..." Sam finally said pushing away from Dean and wiping his face. "We need to find someplace with wi-fi." he told his brother before taking a few deep breaths to get his emotions under control.

"Alright." Dean said cranking the Impala and pulling back onto the road. He knew most eating places had that now and drove down the street where there were restaurants. On the third one, he saw a sign prompting free wi-fi and pulled into the parking lot.

Sam reached behind him and grabbed his computer bag and headed inside, not waiting for Dean. He found an empty booth and slid into it then pulled his laptop out to go online. Dean followed his brother already seeing Sam had zoned out to everything else but what he was doing. Dean watched Sam's eyes flit back and forth as he typed quickly doing what he did best. He didn't bother to ask what it was, knowing Sam wouldn't respond. He had gotten use to his brother's quirks and knew he would have to just wait.

"Hi, what can I get you to drink?" a waitress asked stopping at the booth.

"Sweet tea and water, no lemon." Dean said. "And bring me a slice of your best pie."

"Anything for you sir?" she asked Sam.

"He doesn't want anything thank you." Dean said knowing Sam wasn't going to answer her.

"I'll have this out in a moment." she said giving Sam a puzzled look before walking away.

Dean remained quiet waiting patiently for Sam to come back to him. Usually he was never gone long, but this time Dean wasn't sure how long Sam would be in his own world. He looked at the waitress as she sat their drinks and a slice of pie in front of him. He nodded his thanks and turned the pie around looking at it before picking up his fork to take a bite and deciding it wasn't bad.

"I know what town they're in." Sam finally spoke looking up at his brother with tired eyes.

"Drink." Dean told him pushing the water toward him.

Sam picked up the glass with a trembling hand and brought it to his lips to gulp down half the glass before stopping to catch his breath. He swallowed a couple of more times before continuing.

"They're in a small town in Kansas called Shallow Water; it's in the middle of no where. It's about seven hours from here; we've got to get going. I don't know how long we've got. Here's the quickest route to get there." he said showing the computer screen to Dean who quickly glanced at it and memorizing the route. "I found an alias that Dad uses checked into a motel called Rambling Rose."

"Alright, hit the head and I'll settle up." Dean told him taking the last bite of pie and swallowing some tea before getting up to rummage in his pocket for money. "Go on now, make it quick." he urged his brother knowing how Sam got, nothing else will matter until they resolved this.

Sam blinked a couple of times before realizing Dean spoke again. He got up and saw the sign for restrooms and headed that way. He was on automatic right now as he pushed open the door to the men's restroom and went in. Ten minutes later Sam came out his hair hanging slightly damp around his face. He stood there a moment until his eyes focused on Dean and moved his way. Dean reached out and took his elbow and guided him out the door and into the parking lot to the Impala. He got Sam into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt before going to the driver's side and getting in. He looked over at his brother and saw he had already hunkered down with his eyes closed seeming to be dozing. His face was drawn and pinched and Dean knew he wasn't really resting. He could see Sam's eyes moving under his lids knowing he was working on what was happening right now. He reached behind to the back and pulled a blanket off the seat to fold and position between Sam's head and the side window. Dean moved Sam's body slightly so his head was supported by the blanket and comfortable. Once he was satisfied, Dean cranked his Baby and headed for the Interstate going south. He made sure Sam was out before working his cell from his back jeans pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Josh answered.

"Hey, it's Dean." Dean replied softly glancing over at Sam to be sure he was still out.

"Thank god! How's Sam?"

"He's ok, resting right now. I just wanted to let you know so you guys wouldn't worry. He'll be alright."

"What happened to him? Has it happened before?"

"Look, I can't explain it right now; just know he'll be alright." Dean said. "I'll have Sam call you later. Bye." he said hanging up. He looked back over at Sam as he moaned in his sleep but didn't wake up. Dean pressed harder on the gas wanting to get to their Dad and Caleb as quickly as he could.

* * *

 **A/N: Now we know what the vision was, can they find them in time? Thank you for everyone who's reading my story and I hope I have entertained you. Thank you for everyone who had followed and favored and left me reviews. Your support and thoughts are what drives me to write. Please review. NC**

 **It was 70 degrees two days ago and today we have four inches of snow. Weird weather, my flowers are covered in snow. NC**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

"Hey bro, we're just outside of Shallow Water time to start waking up." Dean called to his brother giving his leg a shake.

"Wh-wh...?" Sam slurred as he jumped and tried to sit up straighter and stretch in the confined space.

"You had me worried there; you've been out the whole way. I had to keep checking to be sure ya were still breathing." he complained.

"Sorry...Where are we?" Sam asked yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Shallow Water, just gotta find the motel." he said pushing a water into Sam's hands. "Drink, you need to hydrate."

"Thanks."

Sam accepted the bottle of water and twisted the cap off taking several big swallows to quench his thirst. He coughed hard once and forced himself to stop for a moment before he choked. After getting his breath, he sipped on the rest of the water looking out at the darkness they were driving through. He saw lights scattered about in the night and then saw the sign for the motel ahead of them. Sam felt the Impala slowing knowing Dean must of seen it too. The car turned into the parking lot and Dean eased it to the office and parked in front.

"You stay here, I'll go see what I can find out." he told Sam. "I didn't see either truck in the parking lot."

"Alright." he replied. "I'll try giving them a call again."

Dean got out and went into the office while Sam pulled his cell and called their Dad and Caleb still only getting voicemail for both. He watched through the windshield at his brother talking to a man behind the counter. After a few minutes, he gave Dean something and he turned to leave.

"I got us a room." Dean said slipping back into the driver's seat.

"What? Why?" Sam asked looking at him in surprise. "What about Dad and Caleb?" he insisted.

"Look Sammy, I'm exhausted and need a couple hours of sleep. The guy in the office said Dad checked out about two hours ago and no, he didn't say where he was going." Dean explained. "We need to rest, get a hot shower and look for them at first light."

"No! Dean we can't! What if they're in trouble now?" he argued. "We gotta find them!"

"We will Sam, c'mon you look like shit." Dean insisted. "We can't help them if we're exhausted and too tired to help. We won't do them any good getting ourselves killed."

"I guess you're right." Sam sighed knowing he wasn't in any condition to fight right now. The remnants of the headache still lingered in his head and he wanted to take some meds and get a hot shower to wash away the dried sweat that coated his body and gave off a stinky smell that he got a whiff of as he moved around.

"Good." Dean said moving the Impala around back and parking in front of a room. He killed the engine and got out going to the trunk for their bags as Sam stiffly climbed out of the passenger side. His movements were jerky and he stretched, popping his back and groaning. "C'mon, there's a bed with my name on it in there and I plan on making good use of it."

Dean took the key and let them into the room. He stopped Sam from entering until he had checked it out first then motioned him in, closing and locking the door behind him. Dean kicked off his boots and climbed into the bed nearest the door collapsing on the pillow.

Sam looked at his brother for a moment before pulling clean clothes from his duffle and heading for the bathroom. He softly closed the door and turned on the heat before starting the water in the shower. He began to strip his dirty clothes off as the water got hot. Sam adjusted the temperature and stepped under the hot water, closing his eyes as the spray hit his face, making him shiver slightly at first until his body adjusted to the warmth of the water. He let it run over his head, using his hands to push the wet hair from his face. He squeezed shampoo into his palm and began to massage it into his wet hair. He rubbed it into his scalp before rinsing it out. Taking the soap, Sam soaped his body good and stood under the water to rinse off. It felt good to be clean again and toweled himself dry before stepping from the tub and grabbing his briefs to slip on. He stepped to the mirror and wiped a hand across the surface to look at his reflection.

He stumbled slightly when a vision of a road came into view and a driveway leading off it. He fought to hang on to it as it widened and he saw a glimpse of a road sign when suddenly he was looking at his face reflected back at him. His eyes were unfocused and lost looking as he blinked a couple of times to bring reality back. His face looked haggard and pale, but he ignored it and reached for the rest of his clothes. Sam looked over at the bed and saw Dean was lying on his stomach, snoring softly. He took a moment to toss a blanket over his brother's body before stepping to the table. He decided to let him sleep while he got his laptop to research the road name he saw in the vision. Sam looked toward the bed when his computer beeped loudly to be sure Dean didn't wake. Once the laptop was up, he started a search of the surrounding area for Rock Haven Road. He hoped it wasn't a common name and it was nearby.

 **spn**

Dean rolled over as his internal clock was telling him to get up. He rubbed his face and eyes trying to wake up and glanced at the other bed for his brother. All he saw was a bed that hadn't been slept in. This got him moving fast as he tried to untangle himself from the covers and get up without killing himself. He spotted his brother at the table with his head down asleep with papers spread out around him. Dean stopped and sighted with relief at his sleeping form. Deciding not to wake him, Dean grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower so they could leave. He wished Sam had laid down and tried to sleep a little more but he couldn't fault him, this vision really kicked his butt. Once he was done in the bathroom, Dean stepped back out and saw Sam hadn't moved.

"Hey bro, wake up." Dean called softly to him as he gave his shoulder a shake.

Sam jerk awake and groaned as he swatted little pieces of paper from his face and looked around. He saw Dean standing by the table looking worriedly at him.

"I think I know where they went. I got another vision." Sam got out rubbing his eyes and trying to suppress a yawn.

"How bad?"

"Not like the other one as far as pain wise. I saw a road sign, Rock Haven Road. I found a road by that name about a hundred miles southwest of here." he said pulling out a map and showing him the mark he made on it. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to leave."

"Ok, we can stop for a breakfast sandwich on the way." Dean replied stuffing his clothes in his duffle as Sam stumbled to the bathroom. He watched Sam closely trying to determine if he was better. At least he didn't seem to be fighting a headache right now. That was one point in his favor. Dean was ready to leave when Sam came out of the bathroom. He quickly went to the table and gathered up everything pushing it into his computer bag ready to follow Dean to the Impala.

 **spn**

Dean glanced over at his brother giving him a once over to see how he was doing. He had his nose buried in the papers he had brought from the motel and wasn't paying attention to Dean, except to navigate for him. He wanted to make sure Sam was capable of going into a fight. There was no way Dean was letting Sam go and get himself hurt or worse killed, even if he had to hog tie him and throw him in the trunk. But he had to admit Sam was looking better after getting some food into him. His coloring was better and he seemed more alert and didn't seem bothered with a headache. He watched him moving the fingers on one hand like he did when he was processing or trying to work out something in his head. Dean knew better than to try and talk to him when he was like that. Sam was in his own world right now and Dean was ok with that.

"Dean I think the road is up ahead." Sam spoke breaking the silence in the car. His voice was calm and steady as he spoke and pointed up ahead.

"Got it." Dean said slowing so he could watch for a turnoff. He saw it and signaled, slowing the Impala to take the road and driving slowly down it.

Four miles down the road Sam noticed something off on a side road and motioned for Dean to stop.

"Over there Dean, pull over." Sam said looking back as Dean pulled to the side of the road. He got out and hurried back to the turn off and into a small grove of bushes to find their father's truck. "It's Dad's truck." Sam said looking in the driver's side window.

"No sign of Dad or Caleb." Dean said looking around the area. "Let me move the Impala back here out of sight and we'll track them."

"Already on it." Sam said walking away from the truck and searching for the trail. He found footprints leading away into the woods and went over to wait for his brother to park the Impala so they could arm up.

Sam stepped to the back of the car as Dean parked and got out. Sam patted the trunk and waited for him to open it. "We need to gear up for vamps." Sam said pulling out machetes and handing him a knife coated in blood along with several syringes filled with blood.

"What's this?" Dean asked looking at the items.

"Dead man's blood doesn't kill a vampire but it sure slows them down." Sam said as he stashed a couple of syringes in his jacket pocket and a knife in his boot. He stashed one machete on his belt and gripped the other tightly in his hand before turning to Dean.

"Do I want to know where this came from and how you know about it?" he asked cautiously.

"Probably not and I read about it in a book." Sam replied with a shrug. "They went that way and I'm thinking we'll find a red barn some where out there."

"Let's go find Dad and Caleb." Dean nodded closing the trunk and heading the way Sam pointed with Sam following closely behind him.

 **spn**

The brothers worked their way through the woods and came out behind an abandoned house with a red barn sitting off behind it. They saw a car parked beside it and a guy standing in the shadows of the barn. Dean surveyed the area and send hand signals to Sam before he faded right as Sam went left. They worked their way around toward the barn. Dean stepped silently up behind the vampire who was on guard duty and swung the machete hard and fast, taking his head off. He pulled the body back into the deeper shadows and met Sam at the side door. They eased the door open and stepped into the shadow laden barn, both in full hunter mode and on high alert. Sam scanned the inside seeing images from his vision, the hammocks, cots, clothes hanging around and back in the corner were the cages. But unfortunately there was one thing different from his vision; there were bodies lying on the cots and in the hammocks. In the last cage he could just make out two bodies sitting in chairs inside it. His body stiffened and the blood pounded in his head as the darkness started to surface fighting to be free while the whiteness intertwined with it. Sam could feel the power building inside him, fighting to control it. He started to make his way around the side of the barn, ignoring Dean's gestures to wait. He had to know if he was too late or if they were still alive.

* * *

 **A/N: Will everyone make it out in one piece? We shall see. Hope you are enjoying the read. Big surprise, I found out a reader actually lives near me. Small world. Anyone else live near Western North Carolina? Please review. NC**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

Dean cussed under his breath as he started to follow his brother toward the cages. Sam was almost there when a guy walked out of a side room into his path.

"Intruder!" the vampire yelled loudly just before Sam took his head off. He ran for the cage and popped the lock going inside to the two men tied to chairs in there.

"Dad!" Sam urged as he swiftly cut his ropes.

"Sam?" John asked weakly as he raised his head to stare at his son. He pulled on what little strength he had left and accepted the weapons from his son.

"Here! Machete and knife with dead man's blood, poison's them." Sam told him thrusting the two weapons into his hands. Sam saw Caleb was still alive but in no shape to fight so he quickly headed back out to help his brother. They would help him after everyone else was dead.

When Dean heard the vamp's warning cry, he quickly turned to the sleeping vampires killing two before he was knocked off his feet by two others. He stabbed one with a syringe of dead man's blood and tried to get his feet under him to fight the other but was jerked up as the vampire glared at him hungrily. He threw pushes and was thrown back into the wall before being grabbed again.

"You lose." the vampire leered at him as he opened his mouth full of fangs getting ready to tear into him.

Sam saw it playing out in slow motions as he took off a female vampire's head while trying to get to his brother. He saw Dean take one down but the other had him before he could recover.

"No!" Sam bellowed in anger as he raised his arm and flung it out into the air. The vampire that was about to bite Dean was suddenly propelled through the air only stopping when his body hit a support beam crushing his spine with the impact. He turned on another one and gripped his fist tightly crushing the vampire's soul in seconds. Dean stared at him unsure what he was doing before swinging his blade again and connecting with another's neck.

 **spn**

John pulled himself from the chair and stumbled out of the cage looking for the one that had what he wanted. He saw the leader and his girl running for the side door and started after them. Before the girl could escape to safety, John flipped the knife and threw it with the precision of the hunter he was, burying it into her back. She cried out and fell to the floor as the leader turned back to her. He dropped to her side and tried to get her up but John was upon him and in one hard swing lopped his head off. He did the same to the female and pulled the knife from her back. He kicked the body of the leader over and reached down to pull a handgun from his waistband, along with a pouch of bullets. John stowed both items in his jacket pockets and turned to see if his sons needed help. He watched Sam take out a vampire as Dean stood with his back to him, machete ready to protect his brother. Both brothers were breathing hard and covered with streaks of blood as they looked around seeing that all the vampires had been killed.

"You boys ok?" John asked reaching for a post to help hold him up.

"Yeah, Caleb?" Dean asked wincing in pain from being knocked down earlier. The shoulder wasn't dislocated, but it was stiff and sore.

"They were feeding on us, him more than me." John said making his way back to the cage. "They were trying to decide which of us to turn and let that one feed on the other."

"There's some other people over here." Sam said looking into two more cages.

"Hey Caleb you with us man?" Dean asked as he cut the ropes holding him.

"D'n..." Caleb slurred trying to hold his head up as it rolled back and forth.

"Yeah bro let's get ya out of here."

"C'mon Sam, let's check these other ones and see if anyone's alive." John told Sam going to the other two cages. He found a pipe and broke the locks off of the cage doors. Sam went in one and John the other checking to see if any of the captives were still alive.

"They're all dead." John said sadly after he checked for pulses from the three in the cage.

"Same here, looks they were draining two in here." Sam replied staring at the lines that ran from the necks of the two bodies and into containers to hold the blood. "They bled out." Sam pulled the lines from the necks of the two victims and looked down at the buckets trying to decide what to do with it. He hated for the cops to find it knowing what they would think so he picked them up to take outside to dump.

"We need to get out of here."

"What about the bodies? If someone comes across this place they're gonna think a serial killers on the loose or something."

"We burn it down." Dean suggested.

"But what about these victims? Don't the families deserve to know that they're dead?" Sam questioned. "Let them find some closure? It's only right."

"Shouldn't be too hard, place is a tender box and should go up quickly." Dean commented looking around at the trash, bales of hay and broken farm equipment ignoring Sam's questions.

"Fine, we'll move the vamp bodies outside and burn them." John said seeing the concern on his son's face. "Got some gas in the truck we can use." John said.

"Think its safe? Won't set anything else on fire will it?" Sam asked.

"It's far enough away from the woods and we'll call it in after we're gone to be on the safe side."

"I'll start moving them." Dean grunted picking up the legs of one body and pulling it toward the side door and outside. Dean looked around and saw a ditch nearby and dropped the body into it. Sam joined him and they had all the bodies piled together and ready to burn in no time. John brought the gas can and allowed Dean to soak the bodies and throw a match to it. They stood there for a few minutes watching them burn before turning back to the barn. John watched the fire as Sam and Dean went back inside to get Caleb and get him outside to the car. He turned to join the others, feeling in his pocket for the Colt to assure himself that it was real and he had found it. If it hadn't been for notes he had found in a storage locker, he wouldn't have known how important the gun was for his son's survival. He didn't like it but he knew he had to leave his sons for a while after they got back to Sioux Falls. John just had to make sure they thought it was a simple hunt and nothing more.

 **spn**

"Called the cops with an anonymous tip, it'll take them a bit to get here since it's so far out." John told his sons. "Sam wanna drive my truck, not sure I'm up to it. Still weak after everything."

"Sure, we'll get away from here and grab a motel room to let you guys rest and see about maybe getting some blood to transfuse both of you."

"I'm good but Caleb probably could use some." he said looking in the backseat of the Impala at his slumped body. He was looking pale and shaky from the ordeal.

"Where's Caleb's car?" Sam asked not seeing it anywhere near the truck.

"It's in town in a store parking lot. Get us settled and you two can go get it and bring it to the motel. I should be able to drive after a night's rest."

"We'll see what we can do, let's get out of here." Dean said climbing into the driver's seat of the Impala.

Sam joined John in the truck and accepted the keys so he could drive. He looked over at his father noticing how pale he looked and how hard he was breathing.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just need to rest." he mumbled letting his head rest against the glass as Sam started the truck and followed Dean out of there and toward the main road.

 **spn**

Sam looked up when the door to the motel opened and Dean stepped back into the room. He was carrying a bag in one hand that Sam hoped was the supplies they needed.

"Found a blood bank and lifted a couple of O negative bags for Caleb and one for Dad." Dean said holding up a cold storage bag.

"Great, you take care of Dad and I'll get a bag started for Caleb." Sam said holding out his hand for the needed supplies.

"I'm fine, really." John argued from the bed he was laying on.

"Don't argue, it's not gonna hurt." Dean stated sitting down beside him and taking his arm to prepare it for the blood transfusion. "It's gonna pinch." Dean told him wiping his arm with an alcohol pad. He got the needle into a vein and fixed the line to the bag of blood. "All set, now rest." he ordered him. "I'll be in the other room, need to call Bobby."

"Caleb's all set too. I'll change out the bag when this one finishes." Sam said sitting back and picking up the trash before getting up. Caleb had been in and out of consciousness, but now was resting. "I'll leave the door open in case you need something." Sam told his father before heading through the adjourning door into their room.

"Alright." John answered sleepily as he let himself relax now. He had stored the gun and bullets in his bag when the boys weren't looking. He was afraid there would be questions he couldn't answer right now and didn't want to get into a fight with them.

 **spn**

"Yeah Bobby, we'll be heading out in the morning. We will Bobby, see ya tomorrow." Dean ended hanging up his cell as Sam walked in. "They ok?"

"Yeah, both are resting. I'll check on them in an hour." Sam sighed sitting down at the table with Dean. He rubbed his temples wincing at the pain behind them.

"You need something for your head? Why don't I go get us something to eat and Sammy, it wouldn't hurt for you to maybe rest a little too." Dean encouraged him. He still seemed drained from the ordeal and now wasn't the time to ask him about what he did at the barn.

"Don't know if I can eat, but yeah I'll take some Tylenol."

"You need to try Sammy, gotta get your strength back. Now lay down and rest. I won't be gone long." Dean told him getting up and pulling Sam from his chair to steer him to one of the beds and push him down on it. He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out some extra strength Tylenol shaking a couple into his brother's hand and holding out a bottle of water. "Do what your big brother says." Dean insisted crossing his arms and giving him his best big brother look waiting for him to comply.

"Fine." Sam sighed taking the pills, giving in and stretching out on the bed.

"Good. Stay." Dean stated grabbing his jacket before heading out. He was going to pick up some soup they could heat in the microwave for Caleb and their father figuring that would be easy for them to digest.

 **spn**

After Dean left, Sam closed his eyes and let his mind shut down trying to will away the annoying ache in his head. They were lucky that they got there in time to save Caleb and their Dad. He was lightly dozing when Dean came back with the food. Sam watched him through partly open eyes as he sat food out on the table.

"Sammy, wanna sleep or try and eat something?" Dean asked him.

"Mmmm..." Sam hummed thinking he didn't know if he could even move right now.

"That's fine; it can be warmed up later. Go ahead and sleep." Dean told him knowing he needed the rest. He threw a blanket over his body before going back to the table. He unwrapped his burger and sat down to eat. Once he was finished, he went to check on the others in the other room. He took out John's IV and changed the bag for Caleb. Both looked better after the transfusions and Dean left them to sleep. He headed back to the other room deciding to grab a shower to see if it would take some of the soreness out of his muscles from where he was tossed around in the fight. He hoped everyone would be able to travel the next day, he was ready to go home. They needed a short break after this one. He wanted Sam to be bored and let himself heal from this last vision. He didn't like seeing him this weak and exhausted.

 **spn**

Dean was propped up in his bed watching some movie on the tube with the volume very low. He looked over to the other bed when Sam grunted and began to move around. Dean sat up and moved to the other bed to check on him.

"Hey bro." Dean said softly before placing a hand on his forehead to check for fever. He felt a little warm but not like after the vision warm. "How's the head?"

"Better, bathroom." Sam mumbled trying to push himself up from the bed so he could get up.

"Easy tiger let me help." Dean said giving Sam a hand up and steadying him while he gained his footing.

Sam nodded his thanks and carefully made his way to the bathroom closing the door behind him. He walked to the commode first and used it before moving to the sink to wash his hands. Sam cupped cold water in the palms of his hands and splashed it on his face to help wake him up. He shivered from the coldness of the water as he did it again. Sam reached for a towel to dry his face and wet strands of hair hanging in his face before moving to go into the other room.

Dean looked up when his brother came back out of the bathroom looking a little more awake. He moved with him to the table where Sam sat down.

"How 'bout some soup?" Dean asked him. "I can heat some up."

"Ok." Sam nodded knowing he did need to eat. He could feel his stomach growling softly wanting to be fed.

Dean got up and pulled a container of soup from the mini fridge and popped it in the microwave to heat. He leaned against the counter as he waited and studied his brother for any after effects. He pulled the soup out when it had heated and moved to sit it in front of Sam, putting a spoon and crackers beside it.

"There ya go eat up." Dean told him before turning to get a cup of coffee. He sat back down in a chair beside him and watched his brother to be sure he ate.

Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him as he scooped up a spoon of soup and blew across it before bringing it to his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed before picking up a cracker and biting off a bite. Sam looked up into Dean's face as he took another bite seeing a look of approval on it, but also a hint of questions in his eyes.

"What?" Sam asked knowing he wanted to say something. He knew his brother well enough to know when there was something on his mind.

"Go ahead and eat, we can talk afterwards." Dean said, wanting Sam to finish the soup before he asked him any questions.

"I can eat and talk."

"What you did back there at the barn...You learning some new skills you haven't told me about?" Dean asked him.

"I guess you could say that." Sam said looking down at his soup. "I knew I needed to do something and it just came out." he shrugged trying to not make a big deal about it.

"So tell me what can you do?"

"I don't know, some of it's hard to explain. I can see into the monster's souls and I can pull them out killing them. I can move things with my mind. That's how I stopped that vamp from biting you. And there's the visions of course." Sam told him, stopping to eat some more and to let Dean take all of this in.

Dean leaned back in his chair, sipping his coffee as he let what Sam said digest. The moving thing was a new one for him. He wondered how long Sam had been able to do this and what else he might be capable of. He wondered if this was just the beginning of whatever these abilities were. He watched Sam worry with his soup and hope their talk hadn't messed with his appetite. He wanted his brother to eat and start feeling better.

"Try to finish it all, you need it." Dean commented when Sam stopped eating.

"I probably should check on Caleb and Dad." Sam replied thinking that was a good reason to stop.

"Already took care of it. Taken the IVs out of both of them and they were resting ok when I checked them thirty minutes ago. So try and eat some more...For me...Please."

"I'll try." Sam replied seeing how sincere Dean was trying to be. He scooped up some noodles and put them in his mouth and added the last bit of cracker, chewing thoughtfully. Dean didn't seem upset or concerned about the abilities he was developing which allowed him to shed a little weight from his shoulders. But how could he not expect that; Dean was the only person that ever understood him. He loved him unconditionally and looked out for him no matter what. He couldn't of asked for a better big brother if he had designed him. Sam loved Dean so much and he was so glad he had run across them that night in the graveyard. He ate a few more bites just to appease his brother before stopping.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the read. Do love reviews please leave me one. NC**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

John stood in the doorway looking at his sons sitting at the table. His youngest was eating and they were talking. Dean noticed him first and got up from his chair and motioned John to join them.

"Hey Dad, how ya feeling?" Dean asked getting up.

"Better." John said joining them at the table.

"How 'bout something to eat? I got you guys some soup I can heat up."

"Sure son, that's fine." John replied. "How you doing Sam?"

"I'm ok."

"How did you two find us? I'm glad you did but I didn't tell anyone where we were going." John questioned.

Dean and Sam looked at each other for a moment and Dean nodded yes, for him to tell their father. John looked from one son to the other waiting for one of them to answer. He accepted the soup Dean sat in front of him along with crackers and a bottle of water.

"I had a vision and saw you two in trouble. I tracked Caleb's cell and found the motel room you got under an alias you use and we tracked you from there." Sam explained. He tensed and waited for John to react to what he just said. Sam didn't think he should tell him about any of the other things he could do. He was afraid and unsure about how he would perceive him, just knowing this much.

"How long ya been havin' these...visions?" he asked Sam not seeming surprised by what he said. He spooned soup into his mouth and quickly swallowed. "Is this like what was happening when Dean got kidnapped and you knew where he was?"

"The first one happened before we met you." Sam said glancing at his brother to see if he sensed the same thing. "And that wasn't exactly the same back then; it was like I was being guided to Dean by some unknown force." Sam replied glancing at Dean and signaling to him to keep quite about the angel. He didn't want to throw that out there yet; they were dealing with enough right now.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Dean questioned feeling something wasn't being said by their father.

"After everything I've seen and learned, not much does surprise me." John said trying to cover for himself.

"Even if it's your own son?"

"Yes. Any idea why you're having them?"

"No, the first one was of Dean and he was in danger just like you and Caleb were."

"Bobby had us visit with Missouri." Dean butted in not feeling like they needed to go into detail about the other visions. "She helped Sam and told us a little about what she knew and could see. She didn't know why he had them either."

Before anyone could say anything else, they all turned when groaning, the noises of something fall and some slurred cussing filtered in from the other room. Then complete silence.

"I'll go check on him." Dean said getting up to see if Caleb was ok.

"So you don't think I'm some kind of freak or...monster that should be put down?" Sam asked his father casting him a sideways look. He wanted to know what John really thought of this new knowledge about him. He was still getting to know their father and figure him out.

John looked up at his son, shocked by his statement wondering how he could even think that. Well he didn't really have a good track record as a father, so maybe he couldn't blame him for his thoughts.

"No Sam, never. You're my son and no matter what, you will always be that." John said trying to hide his true concern. "I would never, **never** think of you like that. I know we've not really known each other that long, but know this I would do anything to keep you safe, your brother too. Do you..." John stopped when Dean and Caleb walked into the room.

"Looks who's awake." Dean said looking from Sam to their Dad wondering what he had missed.

"Hey guys, got anything to eat around here?" Caleb asked rolling his shoulders and stifling a yawn. "Did I miss anything?"

"Here, sit." Sam said smiling at their friend. "Dean'll heat you some soup." he continued looking to his father and giving him a look of _we'll finish this later._

"Sounds good." Caleb agreed dropping into the chair Sam had gotten up from. "What happened, things are a bit fuzzy."

Dean busied himself with heating up more soup and digging more crackers out of the bag. He sat the heated soup on the table and stepped back to watch John finish his soup and Caleb to start eating his. He looked over at his brother and saw that look when he was trying to process information and was struggling with it.

"Why don't you two get showers and since we're all awake, we can go ahead start for home. By the time you're done, it should be light." Dean suggested.

"I'm gonna take a walk and maybe get something to drink." Sam said snagging his coat as he headed out the door. "I'll be back."

Dean watched his brother leave as a frown creased his forehead. He didn't know what happened between their father and Sam while he was gone, but he was going to find out. Sam didn't seem upset, more like he was confused or trying to sort some difficult problem out.

"A shower does sound good. Since I'm done eating, I'll get one first." John said getting up to throw away his trash before stepping toward the other room. "You gonna check on your brother?"

"Maybe. Sometimes he needs a little space, especially when his brain is working overtime on something." Dean answered giving his father a questioning look. He saw something in his eyes for a moment before it was gone.

"Alright." John replied disappearing into the other room.

"Got anymore crackers?" Caleb asked immune to the tenseness between father and son.

"Yeah, check the bag." Dean said absently. "I'm gonna check on Sammy."

"Thanks, soup's good." Caleb said digging around in the bag. "So did you get the vamps? Last thing I remember was getting captured." he said tentatively touching the bandage on his neck as he tried to pull up the memories.

"Yeah, taken care of." Dean replied before heading out the door.

"Did anyone bring my car back?"

"Yep, in parking lot, no worries."

"Thanks dude knew I could count on you. You a good friend."

 **spn**

Dean paused on the walkway and looked around for his brother. He reached out and tried to feel him, searching in the air for that minute trace that only he could feel. He turned right and started walking across the parking lot toward the road. He spotted the lights for a 24 hour coffee shop down the road and headed that way at a slow pace. Dean stopped and looked through the window to see if Sam was inside, but didn't see him. He stepped to the corner of the building and saw tables lining one side and sitting at the back corner alone was his brother. Deciding a coffee sounded good, he headed inside and ordered a large to-go cup and a couple of Danish. Dean paid for his purchases and headed back outside to join his brother. He saw Sam stiffen and reach for the weapon stashed in the waistband of his jeans.

"Easy, it's me." Dean said just loud enough for him to hear. "Here, eat." he said sitting a pastry at his elbow before taking a seat where he could watch their back. He watched his brother as he turned his head to look at the sweet and saw the twitch of a smile before picking it up and nibbling off a small bite. Dean bit into his pastry, chewing before sipping his coffee. He waited patiently looking off into the distance where Sam was staring. "Wanna talk?" he asked softly in between bites.

Sam continued to stare off past the lights into the night trying to make out the stars that were twinkling in the darkness above them. He lowered his eyes and stared into his coffee cup for a moment, gathering his thoughts before finally answering.

"It's ok, I'm fine." he said half heartedly.

"C'mon Sammy, it's me you're talkin' to. Ya're anythin' but fine. Ya know I know you better than anyone, just talk to me. You know you can tell me anything." Dean pleaded. He knew how Sam could get and didn't want him falling into one of his funks. He had seen him go for days in this state before working his way out of it or Dean guiding him out.

"I asked Dad if he thought I was a freak or a monster for having visions." Sam finally confessed.

"So what did Dad say?" Dean asked cautiously, trying to control the anger, thinking what John could of said.

"He said no, but we really didn't get to finish the conversation. I don't know...It just felt sort of strained when he was talking to me." he said shaking his head in his confusion. "Did it feel like he wasn't telling us everything?"

"You noticed too?" Dean replied.

"I just get this feeling...I don't know like there's something still not being said."

"Let it go bro, if there's something going on I'll find out and take care of it." Dean told him. "Don't be worrying about it."

Sam sighed and nodded slowly his understanding. He knew Dean was right; he couldn't let this get under his skin. He had to let it go and not dwell on it, but that might be easier said than done.

"Good, what's say we head back and see if they're ready to go?"

"Sure, might as well." Sam said getting up to throw away his trash.

Sam shuffled along behind Dean as they made their way back toward the motel. Dean stopped in the parking lot and looked out at the horizon to see the sun was just starting to peak over it chasing away the darkness of the night. They stood there for a few minutes watching the rays of the morning light spread out around them enjoying the view.

"Boys, we've got our things packed." John called to them as he closed his truck door.

"We'll be right there." Dean replied before turning to Sam before he could walk away. "Remember what I said Sammy, don't fret about it."

"Ok Dean."

"Let's go get packed so we can get out of here. I'm ready to go home." he said clapping him on the shoulder as they walked toward the room.

 **spn**

John and Caleb were ready to leave when the brothers got back to the motel room. They packed their things and got the cars loaded. Sam was driving Caleb's car, John his truck and Dean his Baby. Everyone but Caleb agreed that he shouldn't be driving yet so he got to ride with Sam. The trio headed for Sioux Falls and home. John convinced Caleb to stay a couple of nights with him before heading out again. They wanted to make sure he was fully healed and safe to hunt. Dean was able to get Sam to rest for three days before he got stir crazy and demanded they go check out a possible case. Dean only agreed since it was only six hours away and didn't sound too complicated, at least he hoped not.

John left word with Bobby, since he missed the guys that he was going to be in and out for the next couple of months and not to worry, he would keep in touch, only to get a threatening lecture from him of what he would do if he hurt his sons. He assured Bobby that he was not running out on them and that he would return. One of the reasons he was leaving was a letter had finally found him from a storage company in Virginia wanting to know if he wished to continue using one of their units for storage that the rent on it would be due at the end of the month. It seemed it had been paid in advance for a number of years and was coming due again. He was going to go check it out since he didn't remember renting the place. John hoped maybe there would be items there that would be useful, if not he was going to clean it out and salvage what he could. He also had feelers out searching for signs of demon activity, but he didn't tell Dean or Sam about this. This was something he needed to handle on his own.

* * *

 **A/N: They're all safe and now John knows about Sam's visions. So looks like he has another agenda he doesn't want them to know about. No way this could backfire, right? Thank you for taking the time to read my story and for all who have left reviews. Your feedback is important to me and I appreciate it. Please review. NC**


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: So my dear readers we are going to take a little detour here and see where it leads us. I hope you enjoy this side trip and there will be a hunt along the way. John is not going to be as active in the upcoming chapters but he has not been forgotten. There is a path that will involve him and his sons. Hope you enjoy the introduction of a new character. Thank you to all who are still with me and I hope you are entertained and will hang on to the end. Enjoy this extra long chapter. I do like reviews and suggestions, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 88**

The days were getting warmer and Dean was enjoying a leisure stroll down Main Street with no set destination in mind. He was just passing the Ice Cream Palace when he glanced in the window seeing her sitting at the counter sipping a milk shake. She looked to be his age with long, sandy blonde, curly hair pulled up in a pony tail with wisps of curls hanging free around her face. She had on khaki walking shorts that showed off her long tan legs, a short sleeved print top and teal tennis shoes to match it. He could only see her profile from his vantage point but what he saw he liked. Dean jumped when some spoke from behind him cussing himself for letting anyone sneak up like that. It was a rookie move and he knew better.

"Window shopping today Dean?" Sheriff Mills asked as she glanced inside the business seeing the young woman at the counter and quickly figured out what Dean was looking at.

"Hey Sheriff Mills." Dean said feeling his face grow hot at getting caught ogling the girl.

"Why don't ya go talk to her? She's not going to bite." she suggested before walking away.

Dean looked back in the window and saw the woman getting up to leave. He quickly decided this was not where he wanted to be and made a bee line for the other side of the street much to the dismay of several motorists who slammed on their breaks and honked at him. He looked from the other side of the street and saw her come out of the parlor and began to walk down the sidewalk. Dean followed her on the other side keeping her in sight. When she stopped to check out the books in a window, Dean fished some change out of his pocket to buy a paper. He looked up to see she wasn't there anymore and hurried down the street to find her. He saw her turn into the park and made his way back across the street following her into the park. Dean found a bench to sit on and watched as she made herself comfortable on the grass near the lake before taking out a pad and pen. He thought she might be drawing but couldn't really tell. With the paper as cover, Dean studied her, thinking she was nice looking with a great body. He wanted to go over and talk to her, but hadn't gotten up the nerve yet. Just as he was talking himself in to doing that, his cell began to buzz and he fumbled trying to get it out of his pocket, dropping the paper and phone only to have a sudden breeze catch a section of the paper and move it across the grass. He jumped up and gathered the newspaper, then picked up his cell and answered it.

"What?!" Dean grumbled madly at the caller looking up to see she was not sitting by the lake anymore.

"Whoa, who ate your M&M's?" Sam asked when his brother barked at him. "Are you still in town?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked folding up the paper and looking around but not seeing her anywhere.

"Can you stop at the store and pick up some salad dressing for me? I'm totally out."

"Sure, be home soon." Dean said hanging up before he could say anything else. He was upset that the girl had gotten away and he had no idea who she was. He hadn't seen her around before and wondered if she was new to the town. Not knowing anything else to do to find her at the moment, Dean headed for the Impala and drove to the store to get Sam's freaking salad dressing.

 **spn**

Dean stood in the aisle staring perplexed at the shelves of salad dressing before him. In all the times that Sam ate salads he had no idea what type of salad dressing he liked. Sam was always the one who picked it up and he really never paid that much attention to it since he didn't eat the rabbit food like Sam did. Dean was not going to call Sam and ask knowing he would never hear the end of it. Shrugging and reaching for a bottle, his hand suddenly closed over the hand of someone else.

"Sor..." Dean started turning to look into the face of the girl he had been following earlier. She cocked her head slightly and stared at him with bright blue eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"That's ok, there's plenty more." she said in a soft, quiet voice, trying to slip her hand from under Dean's grasp. "Ummm...Think I can have my hand back?" she questioned jokingly, giving him a warm smile that completely captured his heart. He was hooked, there was no denying it; he decided she was someone he wanted to get to know.

"Right, sorry...You can have that one." he finally got out surprisingly without stuttering. It felt like his tongue was tied in his mouth and he couldn't get the words out right. He let his eyes glance quickly down her, taking in her shapely body. He stopped on her shirt seeing butterflies of all shapes, sizes and colors covering every inch of it. They looked so real it was like they could fly off the fabric at any time.

"Thank you." she replied putting it in her basket before turning to walk away.

"Name's Dean, are you new to the town?" he called to her before she got to far away, not wanting her to leave.

"As a matter of fact I am." she said stopping and looking back over her shoulder to answer. "My name's Everlee."

"If you'd like someone to show you around, I'd be happy to?" he suggested. "I know all the good spots."

"Oh I bet you do Handsome." she giggled watching Dean blush a deep red under her gaze. "How 'bout tomorrow? I'm free if you are."

"Ok, should I come by and pick you up?" he asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Can we meet at the Ice Cream Parlor?"

"Around eight good for you or is that too early? Thought we could make a day of it, pick up some sandwiches and drinks maybe have a picnic?"

"I love picnics! Haven't been on one in forever. That'll work, see you then." she said giving him a wave before walking off and turning the corner.

Dean was ecstatic that she had said yes and was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. He grabbed a random bottle of salad dressing from the shelve and headed for the checkout.

 **spn**

"Hey." Sam said looking up from cutting up some vegetables as Dean walked in the back door to the kitchen.

"Yep." Dean said absently sitting the bag on the counter for Sam.

Sam pulled the dressing from the bag and frowned when he looked at it and looked at his brother.

"Hey when did I start eating raspberry vinaigrette?" Sam asked looking toward his brother's back that was walking away.

"That's good." Dean said heading toward the stairs not really listening to Sam.

"Somethin' wrong with yer brother?" Bobby asked after hearing their conversation from where he was sitting at the table. He saw the absent, faraway look on Dean's face and wondered what he was thinking about. He seemed to be lost in his own world.

"I have no idea." Sam said perplexed by his brother's words. "He didn't look sick or anything. And he didn't sound sick when I talked to him earlier. More mad that I interrupted him."

"Seems like he's got something on his mind." Bobby commented wondering what was up with the older Winchester. He had not seen Dean acting like this before and wondered what had gotten into him.

 **spn**

Dean dropped down on his bed and pulled a notebook from the drawer of the nightstand. He flipped it to a clean page and stuck the end of the pen on his lip as he thought about Everlee. He closed his eyes and pictured her face in his mind and the soft, gentle smile she had before opening them and putting pen to paper, he started writing.

 _Sparkling, mischief blue eyes._

 _Golden smooth sun touched skin._

 _Pink, kissable, soft lips._

 _A voice so soft and gentle._

 _Face framed in sunshine._

 _A halo of curly, unruly hair_

 _Cascading like a waterfall_

 _Past her slim shoulders._

 _So fragile, yet so strong._

 _I want to pull her close._

 _I want to feel her against me._

 _I want to kiss those lips._

 _I want to make her mine._

 _One look was all it took_

 _And I knew my heart was hers_

 _All she had to do was ask._

 _She took my breath away_

 _When she smiled at me._

 _I wanted to know her,_

 _But did I have the courage_

 _To even say hello?_

 _A tilt of her head_

 _A mischief look_

 _A sparkle in her eyes_

 _Dimples that appeared_

 _With every smile._

 _The grace of her movement_

 _With every step she took_

 _Walk by my side_

 _And share my world_

Dean paused and read over what he wrote, puckering his lips as he decided what he thought about the poems. It didn't sound bad he thought, laying his head back on his pillow letting his mind wander and then he madly crossed them out and put the notebook under his pillow. What did he think he was doing? He needed to be alone to think so he grabbed his jacket and headed quietly down the stairs and snuck out the front door. Dean made his way around the house and disappeared into the stacks of wrecked vehicles. He knew the way by heart and didn't even think about each turn he made until he was standing at his thinking place. He stepped up onto the back of the battered pickup and settled himself onto the seat that he had put there all those years ago when he first came to live here. It was quiet and peaceful with only the sounds of unseen insects and unseen animals scurry around in the wrecks. The wind whistled through the vehicles sounding lost and lonely like a spirit in search of rest.

The sun was sinking low on the horizon as Dean stared off in the distance taking in the beauty of the sunset. His consciousness fought with itself as he mulled over what he had just done. He had stalked a girl because she peaked his interest. There was something about her that seemed to draw him to her. She was intriguing, mysterious, funny, easy going, good looking and he really didn't even know her. She was everything he could want in a girl so why was he hesitating? He knew the answer to that before even asking the question. It was his life, the hunting, the monsters he dealt with, and the dangers they faced with each case. How could he even think about a relationship? Hunters, even good one, usually had a short lifespan; it was the risk of the job. He started to list the pros and cons and tried to figure out why he would even ask her out.

 **spn**

"Dinner's ready in thirty minutes." Sam called from partway up the stairs. He listened for a response but didn't get one. He made his way on up the stairs and stopped at their bedroom. "Dean?" he called again looking around at the empty room. He turned to the bathroom and saw the door open but no Dean. Sam frowned and turned on his heels to quickly head back downstairs. "Did you see Dean come back down?" Sam asked Bobby.

"No, last I saw him he went upstairs." Bobby replied looking up from what he was reading. "Did you loose him?"

"The Impala's still parked outside so he couldn't of gone far." Sam said. "Could you watch the chicken in the oven? It needs to come out in fifteen minutes, I'm gonna look for him."

"Sure son." Bobby said getting up to follow him into the kitchen. "Anything else?"

"No, I'll just turn the burners off on the other stuff." Sam said doing that before snagging his coat and heading outside.

Sam paused on the deck looking around the yard not seeing Dean anywhere. He headed toward the stacks of vehicles knowing the first place Dean would go if he wanted to be alone would be the Sanctuary, as they named it when Sam came to live here. He moved through the maze until it opened up in the back of the lot and looked toward the broken down pickup to see his brother slouching on the seat looking off toward he sunset. Dean had positioned the truck so you could look one way to see the sunrise and the other way to see the sunset. He loved this place from the first time he saw it and knew this would always be their special place no matter how old they got.

"Are you ok Dean?" Sam asked cautiously knowing how his brother was. Most of the time he wouldn't tell you if he was hurting or not until you saw the blood dripping off him or he passed out from the pain.

"I'm fine." Dean answered not bothering to elaborate on why he was out here.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" he asked him standing at the end of the bed not sure he should join his brother or not.

"Nope." he said not taking his eyes off the sunset.

"Dad called while you were out, he's in Georgia and hopes to be back this way maybe in another week." Sam told him trying to keep him talking.

"Ok." was the only reply Dean gave him. He didn't like that their father had left for fear he would disappear again, but John was being true to his word and calling them weekly to let them know things were ok. Neither brother knew what he was doing but he did tell them when he picked up a hunt. He had been through a number of states almost like he was searching for something. Dean was just glad John was staying in touch, as least for Sam's sake. He thought it would be heartbreaking to him if John disappeared again without warning.

What ever Dean was going through, it didn't look like he was going to talk right now. Sam was going to keep an eye on him and see if he could figure out what was bothering him. His brother didn't fool him in the least; there was definitely something he wasn't talking about.

"Alright then, dinner's ready whenever you wanna eat." Sam said looking at his brother before stepping away. "I'm here if you need me." he told him as he turned to leave. Sam walked away with a heavy heart because he could feel Dean's pain and he didn't know what to do but wait and watch and be there when he needed him.

 **spn**

The kitchen was quiet when Sam came through the back door after his run. He looked around but didn't see anyone. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the air as he went to the fridge for a water. He saw the note on the counter and glanced at it as he hydrated. Bobby had been called out to a tow a broken down car and would be back later. He headed for the stairs to go see if his brother was up. Sam heard the shower running and was surprised Dean was up early. When there was a day he could sleep in, he usually did. He wondered what had him up and if it had anything to do with his weird behavior the day before. Sam sat down on his bed to wait for the bathroom. He looked up when Dean stepped into the room towel drying his hair and clothed only in his briefs.

"You're up early." Sam commented watching Dean's reaction.

"Yeah, well gonna head into town and run some errands." Dean said going to the closet to riffle through his jeans until he found a pair he liked. He looked in the dresser for a tee shirt, choosing one and then putting it back to pull another out. He looked at it and shook it out before turning back to the closet to thumb down his long sleeved shirts until he found the one he wanted.

Sam watched him closely as he picked out his clothes wondering why he was being so particular today. Usually it was the first thing he laid his hands on when he dressed not really caring what he looked like. As long as the clothes were clean was about all he cared about.

"If you wait up, I'll go with you." Sam offered getting up to head for the bathroom.

"That's ok, don't know how long I'll be gone, you'd just get bored." Dean told him as he got dressed.

"Don't have anything else pressing today I..."

"Really, I'm good. Why don't ya just relax or work on something on your computer or read a book. Whatever you geeks do." Dean told him trying to brush him off. "I'll be back later." he said heading out the door leaving his brother standing in the hall pouting and wondering where Dean was actually going. This wasn't like him to keep things from him.

"What are you hiding?" Sam mumbled heading into the bathroom to shower.

 **spn**

After dressing, Sam headed back downstairs to see if Dean was still there. He looked toward Bobby's office and then into the kitchen seeing no signs of his brother. He glanced out the kitchen window and saw the Impala was missing. He looked around the empty house trying to decide what to do. Sam headed back for the stairs and their bedroom. He stopped beside Dean's bed and stared at it for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He jumped as the house creaked and settled, looking toward the door for his brother. Sam chuckled to himself and shook his head at being so jumpy. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he opened the nightstand and looked in to see the notebooks Sam had given him for Christmas. He reached into the drawer and touched the one on top, wrestling with whether to look at it or not. He thought his brother might have written something in it that would explain his behavior. Deciding he would take the chance, Sam picked the top one up and opened it. He found poems on the first page and an outline for a story and then found a page that had strong heavy marks through what was written. He slowly read the poems about a curly, blonde haired woman that seemed to have captured his brother's attention. Sam frowned at the dark pen marks slashing through the writing wondering why he had done that. The words of the poem seemed good to him. He wasn't sure what was going on with his brother, if he met this girl and liked her why would he mark it out like this. He had more questions than answers right now. He replaced the notebook, making sure it didn't look disturbed and closed the draw back. Now that he was satisfied that his brother wasn't in trouble, he had to decide what to do with his alone time. He might just read a book or take a walk or watch the tube or hell, maybe he'd do nothing at all. There weren't many days that he had to himself to do what he wanted and he was going to take advantage of it.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

Traffic was light on Main Street and Dean had no trouble finding a parking spot in front of the Ice Cream Parlor. He sat there for a moment knowing he was early, but he couldn't wait to see her again. Dean had sat in the old truck bed until the sun had disappeared behind the horizon trying to decide whether to keep the date or stand her up. Being the gentleman he was, he couldn't hurt her like that so here he was. Dean decided one date wouldn't hurt and then he'd let her down easy. He had stopped at a store and had them make up some sandwiches and grabbed some grapes, a couple of apples, cheese, crackers and drinks. He got out of the car and headed inside to order a coffee and wait for her.

"I see you're early." a soft lyrical voice said from behind him making him jump slightly as he jerked around to see Everlee gazing at him, a whimsical smile on her face.

"Hi, so are you. Would you like a coffee before we head out?" Dean said quickly recovering.

"Hot tea would be nice, not a coffee drinker." she said stepping through the door Dean was holding open for her. He followed behind her and guided her to the end of the counter to two empty stools.

"Could I get hot tea and a coffee please?" he told the guy behind the counter.

"Coming right up." he said turning to get their order.

Dean looked over at Everlee checking her out. She had braided her hair but curls hung loose framing her face. Today's wardrobe consisted of a mauve tank top with a short sleeved shirt with multicolored humming birds decorating it over it, blue jean shorts that fit her perfectly and hiking shoes. She was carrying a light weight jacket and small backpack she placed on the stool beside her.

"So what's on the agenda today?" she asked him after they got their order.

"I thought I'd show you some of the places most people don't know about." Dean said blowing across his coffee before sipping it.

"That sounds interesting. You're not trying to get me alone and have your way with me are you?" she teased as she poured milk into her tea and stirred it.

"What!...No!...I mean..." Dean stammered as he felt his face getting hot with the teasing.

"Your loss." she sighed sipping her tea and smirking that she was able to fluster him. It was nice to meet someone who seemed honest, sincere, a gentleman and it didn't hurt he was so good looking. So far, she had not met many people her age, but she wasn't one to hit the bars looking to hookup.

For once, Dean was at a loss for words and didn't know how to respond to her. She was very outgoing and seemed to speak her mind that was for sure. He sipped his coffee to make up for not saying anything back. Everlee was trying her best not to laugh at Dean because she was growing fond of him.

"Do you live in town?" she asked giving him a break.

"No, I live on the outskirts at Singer Salvage."

"Do you work there too?"

"Sometime, I help Bobby, he's the owner. He's my adopted father."

"Did you lose your parents too?"

"Just my Mom, my Dad lives here in town, but he wasn't around when I grew up."

"I see. I lost my Mom and Dad when I was eight. My grandparents raised me." she said a hint of sadness laced in her words and tears in her eyes.

"You ready? Let's use the restrooms and we'll head out." he said wanting to take away her sadness. Getting into that kind of conversation was not what he wanted to do on the first date. He wanted to keep it light and care free for now.

"Alright, I'll meet you out front." she said clearing her throat and hopping off the stool to head toward the restrooms. She was glad he didn't ask further questions about her parents, even after all this time it was still painful to think about them.

 **spn**

Everlee stepped from the shop and saw Dean standing by the black Impala she had noticed on the way in. She should of known that it was his, it seemed to fit him.

"Is this your car? It's beautiful; you've taken extremely good care of her."

"Yep. Thanks, you've got good taste." Dean said giving her a pleasing smile.

"I know." she replied arching her eyebrows at him and letting her eyes trail down his body before she got into the passenger side.

She didn't see the flustered look, nor the redness creeping up his face as he cleared his throat before settling into the driver's seat and cranking his Baby up. She was making it extremely hard not to really like her more than he wanted to. It was going to make it that much harder to break it off with her after this date.

"Smooth...Listen to her purr." Everlee hummed closing her eyes as she listened the car's engine. "Bet she likes to let loose once and while too."

 **spn**

The Impala moved slowly up the dirt road until it ended. Dean pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped.

"This is as far as we can drive. Hope you don't mind doing a little hiking."

"I love it. I've been wanting to do some but wasn't sure where the good trails were." Everlee said getting out of the car and looking around. "This is awesome."

"Let me pack our lunch and I'll be ready."

"I have room in my pack if you need the space."

"Good you can carry the sandwiches; they're in a cooler bag."

"Alright." she said accepting the bag and slipping it into her pack.

Dean put the rest of the food and drinks in his pack and strapped a couple of blankets to it before slipping it over his shoulders and settling it on his back. "Not many people know how to get where we're going. It's a fairly strenuous hike, you up to it?"

"Just the way I like it. Lead the way kind sir, I'm game."

Dean headed into the woods and up a small hill, making his way around thick brush and huge boulders. He didn't come out here often, but when he did; it still took his breath away with the beauty of the place. He set a steady pace but dialed it back to be sure Everlee could keep up. He smiled to himself when he saw the wonder and childlike excitement on her face as she looked out at the best that Mother Nature could offer. It took them nearly two hours of hiking to finally break through the trees. A river was flowing through the clearing and upstream was a picture perfect waterfall. Dean led them toward the falls and found a place where soft moss covered the ground and it was partly shaded to stop. He pulled his pack off and walked down to the water's edge and looked out at the falls and the rainbow the droplets of water was making.

"This is absolutely beautiful! Wow! A rainbow." Everlee said stopping to stand close to him as she took in the view. "How did you find this place?"

"Friend of a friend of a friend." he replied. "Shall we?" he asked sitting down on a rock to take off his boots.

"I like the way you are thinking." she giggled quickly untying her shoes and slipping them off along with her socks. She moved to the water's edge and stuck the toes of one foot in and jumped back with surprise.

"Man! That is cold." she cried out backing away.

Dean got his boots and socks off and without warning grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the water not stopping until they were knee deep not caring he was soaking his jeans in the process. Everlee screamed with the coldness of the water and batted at Dean as he laughed at her reaction.

"See, you just have to get use to it." he laughed holding her in front of him as the water flowed around them.

"Oh!...You're so going to regret this." Everlee cried out before she threw her head back and laughed with him. She got her balance and stepped back slightly from him before scooping up a hand full of cold water and flipping it into his face.

Dean sputtered when he got a face of water and fought back splashing water her way to soak her shirt and face. She screamed and threw water back at him as she tried to dodge another volley of water. They laughed and yelled at each other as their water fight continued. They were acting like kids and leaving all the worries and their adult lives behind for awhile.

 **spn**

"Uncle!" Dean yelled when he nearly fell backwards into the water. "I think we're wet enough." he told her wiping the water from his face and looking over at her trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure?" she asked watching him for a trap as she rested her hands on her knees ready to react.

"Yeah, let's get out before we turn into icicles." he chuckled taking her elbow and helping her toward the bank.

Dean pulled the blankets off his pack and stepped behind a rock to take off his jeans and wrap a blanket around his waist and securing it before spreading his jeans out to dry on a warm rock. He took off his outer shirt and spread it out on a rock besides his jeans. He spread the other blanket out on the moss for them to sit on. Everlee pulled her shirt off and laid it on another rock before sitting down on the blanket to warm up in the bright sun.

"Man! Didn't know how cold I was until we got out." she said shivering slightly as she watched Dean sit down and pull his pack closer. She reached for her pack and got out the cold pack so they could have lunch.

"Ok, let's get this food unpacked, I'm starving." Dean said opening the packs and pulling out the sandwiches, drinks and other food.

"Grapes." she hummed pulling one off and popping it in her mouth. "I love apples too." she said reaching into her back pocket to pull out a knife to cut the apple up. She held a small piece for Dean to take and he watched her as she cut the rest of the apple up, clean the knife and put it back in her back jeans pocket.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got turkey, ham and meatless." Dean said looking at the initials on the wrappings.

"I'm easy to please, how 'bout we half them." she suggested moving to sit cross legged beside him. She opened up two drinks for them and helped him unwrap the sandwiches.

"Alright, here ya go." Dean said splitting up two of the sandwiches giving her half a turkey and ham.

"You know you should of brought you another pair of shorts if we were going to get wet." she commented.

"Yeah, next time I'll do that." he said stretching out his legs and adjusting the blanket over them. He picked up half a sandwich and took a large bite not realizing how hungry he was.

"I gotta tell you Dean, these are delicious, you did good." she hummed as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"I aim to please." he smirked.

"I bet you do." she cooed to him giggling behind her sandwich.

 **spn**

They finished their sandwiches and drinks as the sun warmed them and dried their clothes. Dean got up to turn his jeans and plopped back down interlacing his fingers and putting his hands behind his head. He relaxed and closed his eyes not seeing Everlee remove a small drawing pad and pencil from her pack. She looked at Dean with an artist's eye and began to sketch his face. She worked quickly, trying to capture the true Dean before he saw her. She took out her cell and snapped several pictures before putting everything back in the pack. Everlee didn't know Dean was watching her through slit eyes wondering what she was doing.

"You asleep?" she asked quietly.

"Almost, why don't you join me?" he answered moving his arm and holding it out to her.

"Alright." she said sliding over to rest her head on his shoulder and cuddle into his side.

"Are you still cold?" he asked when a slight tremble ran down her body.

"I'm warming up." she replied. "You're helping." she mumbled feeling content.

"So what do you do when you're not hanging out at the Parlor or the park?" he asked wanting to know her better.

"How did you know I like the park?" she questioned raising her head to look at him.

"You seem to like the outdoors and I just figured you had found the park." he shrugged trying to act matter of fact about it not wanting to creep her out by telling her he had been following her.

"I do some consulting work on the side, freelance. How 'bout you?"

"You could say I do the same thing, it's sort of a family business, my brother and me."

"You have a brother? Younger or older?"

"Younger."

"You're lucky, I didn't have any siblings."

"That's too bad, you would of made a great big sister."

"Thanks, I bet you're an amazing big brother."

"I look out for him, but he can be a pain in the ass part of the time."

"I think that's what they're suppose to do." she giggled. "The sun feels so good." she mumbled letting herself relax into Dean.

"It's not the only thing." he said under his breath. Man she was making it hard on him, he so didn't want to like her but the more he was with her the more he was drawn to her.

Dean looked down at her curly blonde head and gently brushed down her curls, noticing how soft it felt as he brushed his face across her head taking in the smell of coconut. He could feel her fingers gently drawing circles on his chest and the length of her body pressed against his. Of all the women he had been out with, even though he had only known her a short time, he could tell she was different. Everlee didn't try to be someone she wasn't or put on airs. She was her own woman and she was real. They snuggled together for over an hour, both dozing lightly until Dean checked the sun and decided they should start heading back.

"Hey Babe, we should be heading back." he whispered to her feeling her move beside him.

"Already?" she sighed pushing up on her elbows to look into his eyes. "Thank you for a perfect day." she told him brushing her lips across Dean's before getting up to get her shirt to slip on over her tank top.

"You're welcome." he said sitting up to watch her for a moment before following suit and slipping his jeans back on. He put everything back into his backpack and rolled up the blankets, tying them to the pack.

"Make sure you get everything, we want to leave this place like we found it. It's too gorgeous to ruin."

"I agree." Dean said looking around to be sure nothing was missed.

Everlee went back over to the waterfall with her cell and took pictures of it and the surrounding scenery. She took one last look at the waterfall before turning back to Dean and picking up her pack.

"Don't worry, we'll come back." he told her slipping his hand into hers and heading toward the forest. He didn't let her see the doubt in his eyes as they made their way back down the mountain.

 **spn**

"Oh Baby am I glad to see you. Did you miss me?" Dean cooed lovingly rubbing a hand over the top of the Impala.

"Cute." she laughed listening to him talk to his car. "She's your true love isn't she?"

"What can I say." he shrugged opening the trunk to put the packs in and unlocking the car so they could get in.

Dean settled into the driver's seat and arched his eyebrows when Everlee slid over in the seat to sit close to him. He draped an arm around her shoulders as he pulled out to head back down the road driving slowly to make the ride back to town last longer and to be sure he didn't throw a rock and nick his Baby. Everlee didn't seem to notice as she turned on the radio and searched the channels for a station. She stopped it on a rock and roll station and started humming to the song. All Dean could think was, _that's my girl_.

 **spn**

The trip back was over way before Dean wanted it to be. He pulled in a space near the Ice Cream Parlor and parked sitting there not really wanting to get out.

"Let me walk you to your car." he offered getting out to get her pack.

"It's fine, I'm just a little ways down the block." she replied. "I had a good time, thank you."

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" he asked before he could stop himself. This was not what he meant to do. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"I'd like that. Why don't you bring your brother and adopted father, I'd love to meet them." she suggested. "That is, if you don't mind? I'm not moving too fast am I?"

"Naw, I'm sure they would like meeting you." Dean finally said a little surprised with her request. Maybe this was a good idea, someone else could tell him how wrong this was and he needed to break it off.

"Why don't we meet at the restaurant and they can leave after we eat and we can find a quiet place to watch the stars?"

"I do like the sound of that, how about the steakhouse on Church?"

"Six-thirty good for you? It'll give us time to eat and time for it to get dark."

"I'll see you there." Dean said pulling her to him and tilting her head forward to lightly kiss her lips several times before letting her go. He shouldn't of done that, it was going to make it that much harder to do what he needed to do. "Drive safe."

"See you tomorrow Handsome." she said as she turned to walk down the sidewalk, casting a glance over her shoulder at him and waving.

He wasn't going to tell Sam and Bobby about her until they got to the steak house, he thought getting back in his car and backing out on the street, heading for Bobby's. He wondered how he got this lucky to have run across a woman like Everlee. If he hadn't been walking down the street at that specific time and glanced into the shop instead of looking somewhere else, he would never have seen her. Was this fate? Were their paths supposed to cross for a reason? Everything tumbled around in his mind as he tried to decide what to do about Everlee. If he saw her again it was going to make breaking up that much harder, but did he really want to do that? Could he keep what they really did from her and make it work? What would she think if he did tell her? Dean frowned and rubbed his temples not wanting to think about it anymore. He needed to let it go for now and concentrate on something else. Bobby had told him there was a car in the shop he could work on and that was what he was going to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please review. NC**


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N: Thanks for all the support with this story and hope you enjoy this light chapter. Things will speed up and a hunt will happen. Things will start getting complicated too. Love to know your thoughts or ideas. Reviews welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 90**

The shrill of a cell phone ringing broke the silence inside the car as Dean worked to get it out of his jacket pocket and keep the Impala on the road.

"H'llo." he answered.

"Hey, not interrupting anything am I?" Sam asked trying to sound innocent and not like he knew anything.

"No why?" Dean asked slowly.

"Just checking to see if you'll be home for dinner."

"I'm on my way back now. Should be there in fifteen minutes or so."

"Oh, ok. It'll be ready in thirty minutes."

"Good." Dean said hanging up on him.

Sam looked at his cell seeing Dean had hung up and frowned. He closed it and turned back to the stove to check the pots. He was trying to come up with a way to ask Dean about the girl without actually asking him. He felt guilty about reading the notebook, but he was concerned about his brother. Sam hadn't seen him like this before, especially when it concerned a girl. It's not like Dean hadn't been _intimate_ with them before, but this time he could see a difference in him. This was a totally different side of Dean that he was seeing. He knew his brother was a strong person, but he could close himself off from everyone keeping everything bottled up inside of him. Sam had a feeling this girl meant more to Dean than any of the others he had gone out with. Maybe with a little nudging in the right direction, Sam hoped he could get Dean to talk to him. He could tell something was bothering Dean and his only guess was it was about whoever the girl was from his writings.

 **spn**

"Hey Bobby, food'll be ready in ten minutes." Sam called from the kitchen doorway.

"Thanks son." Bobby replied from his office.

"Smells good." Dean said from behind him.

"Just in time, wash up." Sam said heading back to the stove to get the roast out of the oven. "So, what did you do today?" he asked noticing a pinkness to Dean's face.

"Nothing much, enjoyed a little outdoor time." Dean mumbled as he washed his hands at the sink. "Need help?"

"I got it, just need to put it on the table." Sam said carrying bowls to the table and turning to get the platter with the roast. "The rolls should be done in a couple of minutes and it's ready."

"I'll start a fresh pot of coffee." Dean said opening the cabinet to get out a filter and coffee.

"I made a pitcher of tea, if you want that with dinner."

"That's fine, oh I picked up a pie for dessert on the way back." he nodded to a bag sitting on the counter.

"Sounds good." Sam replied as he checked the rolls and turned to put ice in glasses for the tea.

"Sure smells good Sam, can't wait to dig in." Bobby said rubbing his hands together before sitting down. He eyed the older Winchester out of the corner of his eye as he filled his plate and began to eat without really seeing the food. It seemed he had other things on his mind and was quiet through most of the meal. He would answer a question with a grunt or shrug of his shoulders.

 **spn**

"Guess I got dish duty." Dean said wiping his mouth and stacking his dirty dishes. "I thought we'd go out to eat tomorrow night, say that steak house you like Bobby?"

"Sure son, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, thought it would be a change and give us a break at cooking." Dean shrugged getting up with his dishes and taking them to the sink.

Sam looked at Bobby and then at his brother arching his eyebrows questioningly. He ate the last bite of his roll and gathered his dishes too. Bobby shrugged and shook his head that he didn't know anything.

"Anything I should know?" Sam whispered to his brother.

"Nope." Dean said filling the sink with hot water. He found the soap under the sink and squirted a blob into the water watching the suds start to build. He sat dishes in and turned the water off before it could overflow. "Wanna clean the table off and put away the leftovers?"

"Got it." Sam said bringing everything to the counter and hunting out plastic bowls for the leftover food. He listened closely as Dean began to hum softly under his breath as he washed the dishes then suddenly stopped. Sam looked over at him and saw a sad, almost painful look for a moment before he started humming again. He seemed happy, but there were some underlying feelings that seemed to be bothering him. Maybe the day didn't go quiet as good as he wanted, Sam thought.

 **spn**

"Is that what you're wearing?" Dean asked Sam as he pulled the one shirt Dean despised out of his closet.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Sam asked looking at it trying to see if it was torn or stained.

"You look...Hideous in it. I mean really?" Dean told him looking at his reflection in the mirror over the dresser. He adjusted the collar and checked his buttons before turning to leave. "Do yourself a favor an' pick another one an' throw that one in the trash."

"Fine." Sam mumbled pulling another from the closet. "Don't see what the big deal is." he complained and then it dawned on him what was going on. They were going to meet Dean's girl, he was sure of it. Sam smirked to himself, proud that he had figured it out. He quickly slipped on his shirt, buttoning it up as he made his way down the stairs.

Dean and Bobby were waiting in the entry way for him. Dean tossed Sam's jacket at him and headed out the door not bothering to see if he caught it or not.

"Boy's in a hurry." Bobby commented watching Sam juggle his jacket before getting a good grip on it. "Something goin' on I need to know about?"

"Don't be too surprised, but I think we're having company at dinner." Sam told him before strolling out the door.

"You don't say."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure; he's been acting really strange the past couple of days."

"Interesting. We better get 'fore he leaves without us."

 **spn**

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the steak house and parked. He sat there a minute before speaking.

"A friend is going to be joining us for dinner." Dean finally got out, trying to act like he didn't really care.

"That's nice, do we know _this person_?"

"No, she just moved here."

"So it's a girl." Sam noted.

"Yes and don't make a big deal of it. And you better behave." Dean growled at him before getting out. "You two can drive Baby back, we're gonna hang out for a while after dinner."

Sam snickered as he got out of the back and hurried after Bobby and Dean toward the door. Dean told the hostess they wanted a booth away from the kitchen. She led them to the middle of the room and seated them in a booth.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." she told them handing out menus.

"Thanks." Dean told her keeping his eyes on the entrance.

"What's this girl's name?" Sam asked opening his menu to scan it.

"Everlee." Dean said standing up when he saw her walk in. He saw she spotted him and waited for her to join them, letting her slide in on his side before joining her. "Sam, Bobby, this is Everlee." he introduced them. "Everlee, my brother and second Dad."

"Hello lass." Bobby said holding out his hand to shake.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sam said smiling at her as he checked her out. Her curly blonde hair hung past her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled with happiness. He saw her face had a sun touched kiss just like Dean. She was dressed in jeans that hugged her in all the right places, a tank top with a long sleeved button up shirt over it. The shirt was covered with an array of multi-colored fish. She kept herself fit from the look of her body. She seemed perfect for his brother and he could already tell by the way she looked and acted toward Dean that she really liked him. He watched Dean kind of acting standoffish toward her, but still he got that feeling that Dean liked her too.

"It's nice to meet both of you too." Everlee said in her soft spoken voice. "So tell me, what's good?" she asked picking up the menu.

"Pretty much anything." Dean replied opening his menu to look at it. He kept looking sideways at Everlee with a sad look on his face. "Depends on what you're in the mood for. I hope you're not one of those that don't eat meat."

"I eat meat, but I'm still careful about what I eat." she giggled at the expression Dean made when he said that. "How's their desserts? I love pie and cheesecakes."

"Well you just won my brother over." Sam chuckled. "He's the pie whisperer around here." he smirked.

"Oh, so you love pies too. I'll just have to make you one of my favorite ones and see what you think."

"Bring it on sister." Dean urged giving her a half smile.

"Hello, my name's Val I'll be your waitress for tonight." she introduced herself looking to the four.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Go ahead Babe." Dean told Everlee.

"Water no lemon."

"Sweet tea for me." Dean said.

"Water and coffee." Bobby answered.

"Un-sweet tea." Sam said.

"I'll get these right out to you and take your orders." she told them hurrying off.

"Dean says you just moved here." Bobby comment trying to make conversation.

"I did, a little over a month now." Everlee replied.

"How are you liking it so far?" Sam asked her.

"Oh, I'd say things are looking up." she said glancing at Dean and smiling a secretive smile.

Sam had to bite his jaw to keep from laughing as Dean's cheeks flushed with her comment. He already knew without a doubt that Dean was interested in this girl, but it was like something was holding him back. This woman had to be special for Dean to fall so quickly for her. He watched Dean bury his face in the menu to hide his discomfort not hearing the question Everlee asked him.

"Dean?" Everlee asked again laying a hand on his arm to get his attention. She tilted her head to look into his eyes when he looked her way.

"Sorry, what?" he asked focusing his attention on Everlee.

"I was telling them about the picnic yesterday. Does that place have a name?"

"No, not many know it's there and that's fine with me."

"Well it was gorgeous. It was Mother Nature at her best. I hope we'll go back again maybe."

"Anytime." Dean told her slipping his arm around behind her. He couldn't stop himself; he was falling for her no matter how hard he fought it.

"I love the small town charm of the place and the people that I've met all seem nice. The Ice Cream Parlor makes the best milk shakes I've had in a long time. It's one of my favorite places."

"You're right about that, I like to have one once and a while, especially on a hot summer day. I think that was one of the first places I discovered when I came here to live." Sam agreed.

"Wait, I think I'm missing something here." Everlee said looking from Sam to Dean. "You two weren't raised here together? I mean Dean said Bobby was your adopted father I thought..." she started but was interrupted by Dean.

"It's a long story for another time no need going into now." Dean told her not wanting to really talk about any of that right now. There were things that were best left in the past.

"So lass what made you decide on this small town?" Bobby asked sensing Dean's discomfort.

"I don't know...Sort of closed my eyes and stuck a pin in a map. Sioux Falls was the closest town, so here I am."

"So where are you from?"

"Well, I was born in England. My Dad was stationed there for a couple of years, then we moved back to the states and I've lived in a number of places. When they died in a car crash I went to live with my grandparents in North Carolina." she told them.

"Sorry about yer parents lass, sounds like you've moved around a lot."

"You could say that I guess." Everlee said looking down at her menu not meeting his eyes. A shadow of pain and what looked like fear crossed her face but was quickly replaced with a neutral look.

Sam noticed the change that came over her and wondered what she wasn't saying. He was good at reading people and knew she was hiding something. He looked to Dean but saw he didn't notice her discomfort as Everlee smiled at him. Sam shelved his thoughts when the waitress came with their drinks.

"Alright, water with no lemon, sweet tea, un-sweet tea, coffee and water." Val named as she sat the drinks in front of each of them. "Are you ready to order?"

"Ladies first." Bobby said being polite and nodding to Everlee.

"Alright I'll have the grilled chicken breast, steamed broccoli and a salad with ranch dressing." she said passing the menu to Dean who gave her a ' _I had such high hopes for you'_ look. Everlee looked at him slightly puzzled by his expression.

"That sounds good; I'll have the same thing." Sam said handing over his menu too. "Don't mind Dean, he has a strong dislike for healthy food." Sam laughed.

"Figures." Dean mumbled giving Sam the ' _how are we even related'_ look. "I'll have the nine ounce sirloin, medium, steak fries and have the cook throw some sautéed onions on top of it."

"And for you sir?" she asked Bobby.

"I'll have a six ounce sirloin, medium, with a baked potato, no butter and small salad, Italian dressing."

"Would you like your salads now or with your meal?"

"Now will be fine." Sam replied.

"And can we get a basket of rolls too?" Dean asked before she left.

"Of course, I'll have your salads and rolls out to you shortly." she answered before heading for the kitchen.

"Make sure and save some room for dessert, they do have good pie here." Dean told Everlee.

"If I can't eat it here, I'll get it to go and enjoy it later."

"That does sound like a good idea." Dean said looking over at his brother who was studying both of them over the rim of his glass. He frowned at him and signaled for him to stop staring to get a bitch face back. Luckily Everlee didn't notice the silent exchange between the brothers.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

"Here ya go, you be careful with her." Dean told Sam as he tossed him the keys to the Impala.

"Aren't I always?" Sam questioned snagging the keys out of the air.

"No, you wanna ride the brakes half the time and when you put that scratch on her..."

"I do not and that scratch...You could barely see it, it buffed right out." Sam complained.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Bobby butted in to stop the argument.

"Do I need to come back and pick you up?" Sam asked innocently.

"Probably not, if I need to, I'll find a way home." Dean said looking over to where Everlee was standing waiting on him. "Now go!" he insisted pushing Sam toward the Impala.

"Have fun bro." Sam snickered getting in the driver's seat of the Impala.

"You be a gentleman." Bobby told Dean as he walked away.

 **spn**

Everlee handed Dean the keys to her car, a royal blue Dodge Charger Turbo. He looked it over as he opened the passenger door for her and closed it. It was a sweet ride and suited her. He cranked it, listening to the roar of the engine. He could tell the engine had been modified and sounded sweet.

"Nice car." he commented nodding his head in approval.

"Thanks, I like it. He's my gift to me." she said patting the dash.

"He?" Dean questioned looking at her with a curious expression.

"Yes, you call your's Baby, well this is Jet. So treat him with respect."

"Yes ma'am." Dean said giving her a half smile and chuckle.

"How 'bout a movie? There's a new action one playing just came out, it's 2 Fast 2 Furious, fast cars, hot girls, bad guys, you game?"

"Fine with me, haven't been to the movies in a while."

"And afterwards...We could go to my place and watch the stars." she suggested.

"I'd like that." Dean said softly.

"Before this goes any further...I want you to know about me...I may tease and flirt with you, but I'm not trying to get you into my bed. Don't take me wrong, I'm not saying I don't want to have sex with you...You are a catch, any woman would want to have sex with you. It's just; I don't think that should be the main reason for a relationship. There has to be more there and I am one who goes slowly with these things. My last relationship didn't end well and it has taken me a long time to move on. Actually you're the first guy I've dated since...The first one I've had feelings for...I know we don't know each other well, but I know you are a gentleman and would like to get to know you and you me, that is if you still want to after that speech. Guess I'm a little nervous and rambling." she said with a short laugh before looking over at him.

Dean didn't answer at first as he looked down at his hand that was holding one of her hands. Everlee was so different from any of the women he had been out with. She was honest and got right to the point and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. He rubbed his thumb over her skin and looked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere and I definitely would like to know you better too." Dean told her. "Sex is not a major factor for me either. I don't want a relationship based just on that, it wouldn't be fair to either of us. There so much more to a relationship than the physical part. You are the most unique and intriguing person I think I've met. It's been awhile for me too, dating that is, so I know how you feel. I don't scare off that easy, especially when I feel someone's worth knowing." Dean told her squeezing her hand gently. "We can take all the time you need, there's no rush."

"I'm glad you feel that way 'cause I really, really, like you." she replied giving him a joyous and warm smile. "So shall we catch that movie?"

"Fast cars, hot women, I'm all in." he said pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the small mall where the theater was located. Had he just answered all his questions and doubts about getting into a relationship with her? Was he going to do this?

 **spn**

The couple walked out of the theater holding hands and strolling slowly toward the car. Dean opened the car door for her and waited for her to get settled before closing it and walking around to the driver's side.

"You're the navigator, guide me." Dean said cranking the car and waiting for her to give directions.

"My pleasure, head to the exit and take a right, go to third stop light and turn left." she said looking down when Dean captured her hand and held it.

Dean followed her directions and when he turned left, he looked over at her for more.

"Drive four miles and take a right onto Willowbrook Drive then go three miles take another right onto Northside Road."

"You got it." he said glancing at the speedometer so he'd know when he'd gone four miles. "Do you live in a housing development or apartment building?"

"It's a house and it's not really a development, I live on a road that has houses on it, but it also has large lots and privacy."

"I see." he replied guessing she liked her privacy too.

"I got a really good deal and only did a little remodeling before I moved in."

"Where did you move from?"

"Small town in North Carolina." she said glancing out the side window like there was something she couldn't say.

"Man, you came a long way."

"I guess." she mumbled. "I live on Goldleaf Road about two miles down it on the left. There's a sunflower mailbox at the driveway and shrubs on either side. I'll let you know when you're close."

"Ok." he said seeing the sign for Willowbrook Drive just ahead. He signaled and slowed to turn onto the road then eased up to the speed limit ticking off the mileage in his head. Everlee remained quiet as he found Northside Road and turned right."

"Goldleaf is two miles on the left."

"Alright got it." Dean said sensing the change in her mood but didn't say anything.

 **spn**

"There's the driveway." Everlee pointed as a mailbox with sunflowers on it appeared in the headlights. Dean braked enough to turn onto the driveway and followed it to a house.

"The remote is in the door there."

Dean stopped in front of a garage door and felt around in the side door for the remote to open it. It went up slowly revealing a two car garage. He eased into the garage and stopped and closed the door back. A light came on in the garage and Everlee got out opening the door into the house. Dean killed the engine and got out following her into a laundry room/pantry. He watched her turn off a security system before continuing. He frowned wondering why she would need an alarm system around here. There wasn't a lot of crime in the area other than the usual fender benders, drunken brawls, occasional shoplifting, trespassing, and hunting out of season. She continued into a kitchen, turning on lights as she went.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked. "I don't have any beer, but I have water, juice, Gatorade and I think there's some lemonade still in here. Or I can make some coffee, but it's only instant." she continued looking in her fridge before looking up at him.

"Coffee's good." he said sitting down on a bar stool at the counter.

"Great, I'll have a little hot chocolate and we'll go check out the light show." she said turning on a pot to heat water.

Dean watched her busy herself with getting cups, coffee, hot chocolate and spoons out, sitting them by the pot. She rummaged around in a large cabinet and came out with some chocolate chip cookies. He looked around the room and saw new appliances, simple decorations, and soft colors. The water binged and she stepped back to the pot.

"So do you like your coffee black or with cream and sugar?"

"Please!...Black is the only way." Dean scoffed.

"Black it is." she giggled spooning coffee into the cup and pouring hot water. She spooned hot chocolate mix into the other cup and poured hot water in stirring both cups. Everlee went to the fridge and snagged the milk and poured some into her cup to cool it down a little. "Here you go, shall we go outside?" she asked sitting a cup in front of him.

"Sure, lead the way." he said getting up and allowing her to go first.

 **spn**

Everlee walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it and the screen door allowing them access to the outside. She flipped off the light in the kitchen before stepping out onto a large deck with various chairs scattered around it. She stepped to a swing and sat down waiting for Dean to join her. He stepped to the swing and sat allowing her to cuddle close to him. They looked up at the stars, taking in the beauty as they sipped their drinks. She opened the cookies and offered him one, then took one for herself.

"There's nothing more beautiful than a clear spring night when all the stars are out." she said quietly leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"I know, I have a place fixed up in the junk yard where I go to be alone and watch the stars." Dean said kissing her forehead.

"You'll have to show me sometime. Sounds like a special place."

"I will. You're not cold are you? It's still a little nippy at night."

"I've got a blanket by the door, let me get it." she said sitting her cup on a small table and getting up. Everlee came back out with a blanket that she shook out and draped over Dean, then sat back down beside him pulling the blanket over her too. She curled her legs under her and leaned against Dean. He slipped an arm around her settling her back in place, tucking the blanket around her. He pushed against the deck making the swing rock gently as they quietly gazed upwards. Both sipped their drinks lost in their own thoughts. Words were not needed to enjoy what the night sky was offering them.

"Did you see that?" Everlee asked pointing off to the left. "I think it was a shooting star."

"Did you make a wish?" Dean asked her looking to where she was pointing.

"Of course." she said wishfully, lacing her fingers through his fingers.

 **spn**

"I guess we should head inside." Everlee commented. They had been outside for nearly two hours, content to watch the stars in silence, but it was starting to get cool now.

"Alright." Dean replied pulling the blanket off them and standing up to help her to her feet.

Everlee picked up their cups and cookies and heading back inside. Dean folded the blanket and deposited it by the door before looking to Everlee.

"I'll call my brother to come pick me up." he offered patting his jacket to find his cell.

"It's late, why don't you just stay here?" she asked cautiously.

"He won't mind."

"I'd like you to stay. Don't get me wrong, I'm not throwing mixed signals here. Can't we be together without it getting physical? Just comfort each other maybe." she said softly. "It'd be nice to wake up in someone's arms."

"You sure." he asked.

"Yes." she said taking his hand and leading him into another room and down a hall. She stepped into a bedroom and turned on the lamp by the bed. "Let me change and use the bathroom and then you can." she said going into the bathroom and leaving Dean standing in the bedroom.

Dean looked slowly around the room seeing two chest of drawers, overstuffed chair and reading lamp, bed, nightstands and a small bookcase. He took off his jacket and draped it over the chair. He stepped to the bookcase and looked at the framed pictures, one of an older couple thinking it must be her grandparents and another of a young couple thinking that was her parents. He looked up when she stepped from the bathroom dressed in a too large tee shirt that hung to mid thigh.

"I laid out a toothbrush for you and wash cloth if you need it." she told him going to her bed to move the extra pillows and turning down the covers.

"Thanks." he said stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. He opened the new toothbrush and put paste on it to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he relieved himself and washed his hands and dried them. Dean headed back into the bedroom to find Everlee in bed. He went around to the other side and sat down to remove his boots, jeans and outer shirt, leaving on his tee shirt and briefs. He slipped under the covers and turned toward Everlee seeing her watching him.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked him. "I do have a guest bedroom down the hall."

"I'm good if you are. Really I am." he said moving closer to put his arms around her.

"Just a sec." she said rolling over to turn out the light. She turned back to him and slipped into his waiting arms, tilting her head to kiss Dean briefly before snuggling into his neck. She could feel the steady beat of his heart in her ear and it gave her comfort. Comfort that she hadn't felt in a long time and cherished it. She closed her eyes and let his warm body warm hers.

"Sweet dreams Babe." he whispered brushing her hair out of her face and tucking the covers around them.

"You too...And Dean...Thank you for understanding and putting my feelings first." she said softly.

"No problem, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now get some sleep." he replied. Dean could feel Everlee's soft breath against his skin and her foot absently rubbing his leg as she stilled and her breathing slowed. He could feel her body relaxing into his and thought it fit perfectly with his. He closed his eyes and thought maybe he could he do this, but that would mean he had to make some hard decisions or should he nip this in the bud and end it. Dean let his mind shut down and thoughts of the waterfall filled it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all who have favored, followed and left reviews. Would make my day if you left a review. NC**


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: Thought I'd post another chapter since I'm ahead of the game right now and as a special thank you to everyone. Dean's having a hard time trying to decide what to do and what kind of trouble is he going to get into. Hope you are enjoying the detour we are taking. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 92**

The sun had not made its presence known yet when trembling and a soft moan pulled Dean out of sleep. He could feel the warm body beside him and worked on remembering where he was. He felt the soft curls of Everlee's hair tickling his face and smoothed it down. She softly sobbed again as he shushed her and whispered in her ear. Her body trembled against his as he started rubbing her back figuring she was having a bad dream. He could feel a wetness soaking into his tee shirt and began to hum to her until she started to relax again. Dean wondered what had invaded her sleep and caused her tears. Everlee was turning out to be a complex and complicated person, but one he wanted to know better. He wanted to take away her tears and her fears and give her only happy dreams. He didn't like to see her unhappy.

Dean couldn't hold the bad dreams against her; he had had enough of his own over the years to know how they could take over your life. He wondered what demons she was fighting and if he could help slay them for her. He continued to hum to her and rub her back, not feeling like sleeping anymore. The darkness was starting to get lighter outside and he wondered if she was an early riser or liked to sleep in. He had so much to learn about her and he was looking forward to it.

A single question kept floating around in his mind that he was having a hard time answering. Should he be honest with her? Should he tell her about the supernatural and what he did? It wasn't fair to lie to her, that was not a way to start a relationship. But there was the chance he would put her in danger with the knowledge. He didn't want to let this go any further and then drop her with no good reason. She deserved better than that. Everlee was the first woman he had true feelings for and he was torn with what to do.

Dean eased his arm out from under her and slipped from the bed watching her move around then settle back down. He grabbed his jeans, boots and jacket and quietly left the room. He used a half bath off the kitchen and got dressed wondering if his brother was up yet. Dean knew he needed to decide what he was going to do before this went any further. He didn't want to hurt Everlee, but he also didn't want to endanger her or have her think of him as a nut case. Dean had no idea what she would think if he did tell her the truth. He needed to be alone to think, so he scribbled a note and left it on the counter before letting himself out of the house. Dean started walking picturing the street maps and visualizing where he was and how far away he was from Bobby's.

 **spn**

The morning light filtered in around the window as Sam rolled over and tried to wake up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over at the other bed to see it empty. Sam smiled happily thinking his brother's date must of gone pretty good. He was always putting everyone else before himself and Sam was glad that he was allowing himself to have this relationship he was developing with Everlee and not running from it. Just from their one meeting, he thought she was going to be good for his brother.

With a deep sigh, Sam pushed himself from the bed and looked around for some sweats and his running shoes. He dug around on the dresser until he found his Ipod and slipped it in his pocket. He got ready, stopped by the bathroom, and then headed out for his morning run. This was the time of day where he could be alone and let his mind shut down. He didn't have to think to run, he just had to put one foot in front of the other and let the miles fade away. If he didn't go super early, Dean would usually join him for a run and it was nice to have him by his side keeping pace with him. Dean liked a challenge and really put him through the paces. He didn't like to lose and really made Sam work for it. He put his ear buds in and turned on his music. He began to stretch and shake his body out before jogging down the road to begin his run.

 **spn**

A short toot of a horn had Dean looking over his shoulder toward the sound. He saw Jody waving at him through the windshield and motioned him to the patrol car.

"What ya doing out here walking Dean? Did your car break down?" Jody asked him.

"No, Baby's fine. I was just walking home."

"Well get in, I'll drop you off, save you the walk." she said unlocking the passenger door. Once he was settled beside her, she asked him, "Something wrong that I should know about?"

"No, no Jody, its fine." he said not really wanting to talk about his problems.

"You know I'm a good listener Dean. You sure?" she prodded.

"I went on a date." he huffed out.

"A date? Isn't that good? Don't tell me she threw you out."

"No, nothing like that. We had a good time." he admitted.

"So what's the problem?" she asked trying to keep him talking.

"Crap Jody, you know what I do, the dangers Sam and I face when we hunt. What do I have to offer someone? How could it work?" he exclaimed madly before staring out the side window trying to rein in his anger.

"Whoa Dean, you don't have to bite my head off. Let me ask you this, do you like her?"

Dean looked down at his hands for a moment and unclenched the fists he had formed before answering.

"Maybe, but how can I let myself feel anything for her?"

"Dean, you can't live your life like that, you've got to let yourself feel." she said. "Don't be afraid. If you don't let yourself feel, you may miss out on knowing someone very special."

"You can drop me here Jody, I can walk the rest of the way." Dean said as Jody turned onto the road the salvage yard was on.

"You sure, I can run you on to the house."

"I'm good, the walk will give me time to think." he said getting out of the SUV. "Thanks for the lift."

"Any time Dean, take care." she called to him as he gave her a wave before turning and heading for the salvage yard.

 **spn**

The house was quiet as he let himself in. Dean didn't see or hear Bobby or Sam as he made his way up the stairs and to their bedroom. Dean grabbed his duffle and began to throw clothes into it and went to get his bathroom bag. He zipped it up and headed back downstairs. Dean went into the kitchen to search the cabinet for a couple of power bars and the fridge for bottles of water. He looked up when the back door opened and a sweaty and panting Sam stepped in.

"Hey." he gasped breathing heavily and snagging a bottle of water out of Dean's hand. He uncapped it and swallowed several bit gulps glancing around and spotting Dean's duffle on the table. "Going somewhere?"

"Thought I'd find a hunt." Dean replied getting another bottle of water and stuffing it in a small pack.

"What hunt? What's going on?" Sam asked looking in puzzlement at his brother.

"I'll be back in a week, ten days." he told him grabbing his bags and heading for the front door.

"Wait up, I'll get my things."

"I'm good." Dean insisted leaving his brother standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching him leave. Dean didn't look back as he headed out the door and to the Impala. He got in and drove away before Sam could do anything else but step out on the porch to see the taillights of the Impala disappear down the road.

"Dean what the hell is going on with you?" Sam asked to no one in particular. He wiped the sweat that dripped down his face and into his eyes before turning to go back inside. He was going to take a shower, pack and find a car to go after him. Something was definitely going on with him. Dean wasn't like this, he was being reckless and stupid and that wasn't his brother. No, he was the cool headed one who looked at all the angles and played the scenarios out before choosing one. Somewhere his brother was out there hunting with no backup.

 **spn**

After showering, Sam packed his duffle and headed downstairs. He went into Bobby's office to use his computer to track Dean's cell so he would know where to go. He brought up the program and typed in the password waiting for it to open. He entered Dean's cell number and waited for the map to come up showing his location. Sam squinted his eyes and enlarged the map not sure he was seeing it right. He got out his cell and dialed the number waiting for it to ring. He stood up when a ringing in the kitchen began. Sam found Dean's phone in the cabinet beside the power bars and cussed under his breath since this made it harder to track him. He looked toward the door as it opened hoping to see his brother walk in but was disappointed when Bobby strolled in.

"What's wrong Sam? Looks like you were expecting someone else." Bobby said when he saw Sam's face fall after he walked in.

"I was hoping you'd be Dean."

"He not back from his date yet?"

"He came back and left. Said he was going on a hunt." Sam grumbled.

"What hunt and why aren't you with him?" Bobby questioned.

"No idea and he left before I could get ready. I was going to track his phone and catch up with him, but he left it here." Sam said tossing the cell on the counter.

"What's got into that fool boy's head? He knows better than anyone how dangerous it is to hunt alone."

"I'm gonna call Caleb to be on the lookout for him and to call me if he sees him."

"Good idea, I'll call the Roadhouse and talk to Bill. I'll have him do the same. Don't worry Sam, we'll find him." Bobby said patting his shoulder before heading for his office.

 **spn**

Sam got his computer bag and pulled the laptop out to use. He was going to check the program he had running to see if there were any hunts anywhere around them that Dean might check out. He didn't know what happened with Everlee or why Dean wanted to leave so fast, but he was going to find out. Sam checked the articles that the program found. He checked the location, read through them and took notes on the ones that might be possible hunts. He knew Dean would be doing the same thing since he taught him how to use the program he wrote, but Sam had no idea which way Dean would of gone before he stopped.

"Talked to Bill, he'll check around and get back with me if he learns anything." Bobby told him heading to the coffee pot and pouring a cup. He popped it in the microwave to heat up, leaning against the counter as he waited. "You think this had anything to do with the lass from last night?"

"I honestly don't know. It seemed like they both had feelings for each other. Maybe I was wrong." Sam shrugged letting out a deep breath trying to decide what else to do.

They both looked toward Bobby's office as his landline started ringing. Bobby headed that way to answer it and Sam strolled alone behind him.

"Singer Salvage." he grunted waiting for a reply.

"You could be a little more pleasant you know Bobby Singer." Jody said with a huff.

"Jody, sorry what's going on?" he asked softening his voice.

"I was just checking to be sure Dean made it back."

"Back from where?"

"I found him about six miles from the salvage yard walking and gave him a lift. He made me let him out about a mile from the house; I was worried about him."

"Let me talk to Jody." Sam said taking the phone not liking the one sided conversation. "Hey Jody, Sam. Did Dean tell you anything?"

"Not really but he seemed troubled." she said not wanting to betray Dean's trust in her. She had worked hard to earn it and didn't want to risk losing it. "Why what's going on?"

"He left as I was coming in from a run, said he was going hunting."

"That doesn't sound like your brother to go out alone like that."

"Right, I know. He left his cell here so I can't track him. I swear when he gets back I'm lo-jacking the Impala and I'm not telling him."

"I'm sure he'll be ok Sam. Maybe he just needs a little time alone to work some things out."

"I don't like it. I don't know how many times he's lectured me about always having backup. If he goes and gets himself hurt, I swear I'm gonna kill him!"

"Let me know if I can do anything and keep me in the loop."

"I will Jody, bye." Sam said hanging up.

"What else did she say?" Bobby asked.

"Only that he seemed troubled about something. I think she knew more than she was saying though." he told him staring off into space and pursing his lips.

"What's on your mind son?" Bobby questioned when he saw the look on his face. He had seen it numerous times before when Sam was working out a problem in his head.

"You got a car that's running I can borrow?"

"Yeah, take the Chevelle, she ain't pretty but she runs." he said pushing car keys toward him.

"Thanks, I'll be back later." he told him heading for the front door.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

The Impala made its way down the highway with no destination in mind. Dean steered on autopilot as the tires ate up the road putting more miles between him and the problem that kept bouncing around in his head. He checked his fuel gauge and saw it was getting low. Dean brought his focus back to reality and started looking for a gas station and a place to eat. He knew Sam was probably calling him every name he could think of and knew he would be worrying about him but this was something he had to do. He needed to come to terms with his feelings and decide what he was going to do. He saw a sign for gas and food three miles ahead and decided it was as good as any to stop at. He needed to stretch and hit the head anyway and probably decide where he was actually going. It wasn't helping any just driving around aimlessly. He'd stop at a diner that had wi-fi and see what he could find in the way of a hunt. Maybe it would take his mind off Everlee and the feelings he was trying to deny he had for her. This was a new experience for him; all the other women he had gone out with didn't come near to sparking what he felt for Everlee.

 **spn**

Four days had past and Sam was not any closer to finding Dean. He had driven through Sioux Falls every day looking for Everlee. He wanted to talk to her and see if she knew anything, but she seemed to have disappeared too. Hell, he didn't even know her last name. Sam had hacked every data base he could think of trying to find her, but it was like she didn't exist on paper. There were no property tax records, power or gas records of anyone with the first or middle name of Everlee. He even went into the DMV data base searching for a South Dakota driver's license with an address of Sioux Falls and surrounding towns for her but still came up empty. Something wasn't right here. He even went to Jody, but she couldn't find out anything about her either. She had seen her a couple of times around town and one of those was when Dean spotted her in the Ice Cream Parlor. Sam rubbed his tired eyes and pushed the weariness aside knowing he couldn't give up. He needed to find Dean before he did something stupid or got in over his head on a hunt.

"Sam why don't ya go lie down and try to get some sleep?" Bobby asked when he saw him still sitting at the table in the same place he had been five hours ago.

"I'm fine." Sam grunted brushing a hand down his face before reaching for his coffee. He grimaced with the first sip of the cold, bitter liquid. He got up to pour out the rest and went to the pot to pour a fresh cup. He doctored it and tried another sip of the hot liquid. Sam started for his seat at the table but was stopped by knocking at the front door. He looked questioningly to Bobby, arching an eyebrow, to see if he was expecting anyone.

"No idea." Bobby said heading for the front door.

Sam followed him and stood to the side with his gun in hand and ready if needed. He watched as Bobby opened the door to see who it was. Sam looked on in shock as Everlee turned back around to look at them with hopeful, wide, blue eyes.

"Hi." she said softly looking first to Bobby and then to Sam. "Is Dean here?"

"Hello lass, come on in." Bobby said standing back to allow her entrance.

Sam quickly tucked his gun into his jeans and pulled his shirt over it. He stepped back as Everlee cautiously stepped into the foyer, her eyes wide and curious. She was dressed in jeans and a shirt covered in ocean waves with a blue tank top under it. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but unruly curls had escaped and framed her face giving her a younger look.

"Hi Everlee, why are you looking for Dean?" Sam asked not sure what to do.

"He left before I was up and I didn't get a chance to give him my cell number or get his. I haven't heard from him and...Well...I was hoping to talk to him." she explained nervously.

"Why don't ya come on in and have a seat?" Bobby asked motioning toward the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sam asked as they walked into the living room. He looked around and only saw a few questionable things lying out and hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Water would be nice." she said taking a seat on the couch, sitting on the very edge as if ready to run.

Sam headed into the kitchen and got a glass to put ice and holy water in. He was going to check her out every way he could to be sure she was human.

"Here you go." Sam said handing her the glass and stepping back as she started to sip it and letting his hand drift to the gun in his waistband. He studied her when she didn't have any reaction to the water. "Dean's not here right now, but you can leave your number and I'll be sure he gets it." Sam offered going to a bookcase and getting pad and a sterling silver pen. He offered them to her and watched closely as she accepted the items and began to write on the pad having no reaction to the pen either. Well, two out of three was favorable. He couldn't very well cut her to see if anything happened.

"Thanks, is he ok?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to be sure." she said quickly before taking another sip of water.

Sam noticed a slight tremble in her hand as she brought the glass to her lips to drink. She seemed nervous about something and wondered what it could be and if it concerned his brother.

"So I didn't ask, do you live in town or out in the country?" Sam questioned trying to find out more about her.

"I guess country." she replied looking down at the glass of water. "Kind of like this place but on the other side of town."

"Everlee, did something happen between you and my brother?" Sam asked deciding not to beat around the bush.

"No, I don't think so." she replied looking cautiously at him. "Why do you ask? Did Dean say something?"

"I came back from an early morning run and he was leaving. Didn't say where he was going or for how long. Wouldn't let me go with him."

"Oh." she said not able to hide that she was upset. Sadness filled her eyes and she blinked away the tears, turning her head to try and hide them, but one slipped out and ran down her cheek. She took another sip before standing up and saying, "Well I guess I better go, thanks for the water and if you'll give Dean my number...If he wants to call...If not that's ok..." she said holding out the glass to Sam. "Nice to see both of you again. Good-bye." she said trying to smile but not doing a good job of it as walked toward the door.

"I'll walk you out." Bobby said getting up too. He walked her to the door and opened it for her.

"Will you give Dean this." she asked pulling an oversized envelope from her bag and handing it to him. "I thought he might like it."

"Sure lass, drive safe." he said watching her walk slowly down the steps and to her car with her head hung low. He felt the present of Sam right behind him as he gazed out the door to see what she was driving. He couldn't see her license plate number but got a good look at her car. "That was one mighty upset kid." Bobby mused.

"You notice too." Sam asked looking at the envelope in Bobby's hand. "What did she give you?"

"Don't know." Bobby said holding out the envelope.

Sam took it and opened the clasp holding it closed. He peeked inside to see papers in there and started to shake them out.

"Should you do that? It is for your brother."

"Yes. I want to see what she left him." Sam said pulling out two sheets of thick paper. One edge was rough like it was torn from a pad. Sam stood there not moving as he looked at the first paper. It was a perfect drawing of the Impala. It was like she saw her hidden soul and put it in the drawing. He flipped to the next one to find his brother reclined on a blanket with his arms behind his head and eyes closed. He looked relaxed, peaceful even, as he rested on the ground. There were rocks and trees framing him and the hint of a waterfall nearby. "Wow, these are good, really good." Sam commented showing them to Bobby.

"The lass has a gift." Bobby agreed looking at both drawings carefully.

"She captured a side of Dean he doesn't show often." Sam mumbled softly. Bobby handed the drawings back and Sam slipped them back into the envelope. "Did you notice she was kind of vague about where she lived?"

"Yep an' I'm guessin' that was holy water ya gave her."

"I had to know and the pen was silver, so far she seems human at least." Sam remarked picking up the pad and looking at the number she wrote down. "I'm gonna see what this number gives me. I don't know Bobby, I can't find anything out about her, it's like she doesn't exist any where on paper, but here she is."

"I'm sure there's a simple explanation." Bobby said hoping there was. He was starting to like the lass and she seemed like a sweet girl. He thought she would be good for Dean too.

Sam didn't answer as he went back to the computer and started typing quickly pulling up and closing programs until he found what he wanted. He looked at the pad and typed the number written there and hit enter. He waited impatiently as the computer processed the request, drumming his fingers on the table absently. Sam straightened up when a new screen came up and quickly scanned the results.

"Damnit!" he growled slamming his hand down on the table.

"What is it son?"

"It's a burner phone, can't trace it or link it to anyone. It was bought at a convenience store paid for with cash." he answered. "So why would she have a burner phone and not a regular one?"

"Seems like she's might be hiding." Bobby suggested.

"But from what?" Sam pondered frustrated that he was finding more questions than answers.

 **spn**

There wasn't much left standing of the log cabin and the forest had already started reclaiming what was still standing. Dean moved silently and carefully for the opening that led to a small section of what was still standing. He eased the machete from his belt and made ready to use it as he stepped into the dimly lit room. Dean paused just inside the room to let his eyes adjust to the shadows before stepping deeper into it. Small scrapping noises had him zeroing in on a shadow that shifted. He raised the blade and made ready to attack.

"Please, don't kill me!" a young female voice cried out. "I didn't hurt anyone, honest, please mister!"

This had Dean stopping when he heard the fear in her voice. He was close enough now to make out the shape of a young girl, probably Sam's age or younger, crushed into a corner staring up at him with frightened eyes. He slowly lowered his arm holding the blade and spoke to her.

"Come out here." Dean told her motioning for her to follow him. He backed back out and waited for the girl to come too.

The girl stared at Dean and the blade in his hand unsure what to do. She knew she couldn't run, but wasn't sure if he would spare her. Cautiously and slowly, the girl got up and moved toward the opening where Dean was waiting. He stepped back so she could step out to stand by the fallen down cabin.

Dean looked her over and took in the torn, dirty, ragged clothes and the dirt smeared across her face and twigs and leaves in her hair. She shrunk in on herself and clutched her arms around her body to try to stop the shaking.

"If you didn't then who did?" he questioned her.

"The one who's after me." she said in a shaky voice.

"There's a vamp after you? Why is that?"

"Because I won't drink human blood." she answered. "I don't agree with killing humans for food. He wants me to join his family. If he catches me, he'll make me drink it and I'll be his."

"So how do you survive?"

"Animal blood, whatever I can get. It's gross and disgusting, but that's what I do to hang onto the last shred of humanity I have." she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks leaving a clean trail.

"You don't drink human blood. Well that's a first for me." Dean said a little perplexed with what she was telling him. He had not run across any other vampires like her.

"There are more out there like me. I was trying to get to a safe haven when he picked up my trail and I've been running ever since."

"What does he look like?"

"Older than you, mid thirties I guess. Long brown hair he keeps tied back, dark skinned, medium build, not bad looking I guess."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I'm not sure. I got away from him two days ago, but I can feel him closing in." she said looking around the forest in fear.

Dean laid a hand on her shoulder for comfort and felt her trembling body beneath it. He couldn't help but feel pity for the girl, even if she was a vampire. If what she said was true, she was as much a victim as the people who were killed.

"I know I don't have the right to ask this of you, but if you help me I can kill him and you will be free." Dean told her.

"But...But you're only a man...How do you know you can?"

"Don't you worry about that. Thing is, you'll have to be bait to lure him out."

"Bait?"

"Yeah, but don't worry this isn't my first vampire hunt." Dean said slipping the machete back into the sheath on his belt. "It will be dangerous I won't lie about that."

"I'll do anything, I wanna stop running." she replied. "I wanna feel safe again."

"When was the last time you fed?" he asked studying her.

"It's been awhile." she answered looking down at her feet almost embarrassed by it.

"Come with me." he said holding out his hand to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." he continued when seeing her hesitation.

She looked up into his face and then down at his hand trying to decide whether to trust him or not. She knew about hunters, but had never actually met one. She was able to fly under the radar since she didn't kill humans. After a moment of hesitation, she placed her hand in his, putting her life in his hands. She hoped he could help her, he was her last hope. If this didn't work, she planned on killing herself before letting the other vampire take her and turn her into a monster she never wanted to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all who are reading my story and glad everyone seems to be liking it. I know some are unsure about Everlee, but I hope as this plays out that will change. Reviews are definitely welcome, if you have a moment please leave one. NC**


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: So the next few chapters will be longer than the previous. I combined five into three to give you more to read at a time. Thank you to all who are still here reading my story. I hope you enjoy this longer chapter. Reviews are welcome, please leave me one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 94**

"Sam you in here boy?" Bobby called as he walked through the house. "Sam?"

"I'll be down in a second." Sam answered from upstairs.

Bobby waited at the bottom of the stairs for Sam to come down. A couple minutes later Sam trooped down noticing a look of excitement on Bobby's face.

"What is it?"

"A hunter called me, he saw the Impala yesterday." Bobby hurriedly told him.

"He's sure? Where was it?" Sam asked grabbing his arm and staring at him with a look of hope.

"Washington State, a little town called Hooper. From what I can tell it's in the middle of no where."

"I'll check it out and see if there's any strange things going on around there." Sam said heading for the kitchen and his laptop. He began to type furiously, looking for anything that might lead his brother there.

"Got something. Looks like there's been some unexplained deaths there and no leads on who is doing it."

"What are you going to do?" Bobby asked.

"Gonna go find my brother." Sam said with determination.

 **spn**

Dean stepped back into the room and heard the shower running. He went to the door and opened it partly so he could talk to her.

"It's me. Got you something to wear." he called to her dropping a bag inside the room before closing the door back. Dean stepped to the table and sat a bag with a sandwich and drink on the table and slipped a jar of cow's blood into the mini fridge for the girl. He dropped into the chair and pulled out his food to eat. He heard the water shut off and quietness coming from the bathroom. He took a bite and chewed slowly as he went over the plan in his head. Dean looked up when the girl stepped from the bathroom looking clean at least.

"In the fridge." Dean told her nodding his head.

She walked to the mini fridge and looked inside but already knew what was waiting for her. She caught the scent of it when she came out of the bathroom. The girl picked up an empty cup and opened a straw to stick into it before pouring half the blood into the cup, then capping the jar and putting the rest back for later. She began to drink the blood staying out of Dean's sight as she did. She sighed with content, finally being able to quell her thirst for blood.

"So what's your name? I'm Dean." he said not bothering to turn around. He knew what she was doing and that she was trying to be discrete and respecting his feelings.

"Maya." she told him.

"What happened?"

Maya knew what he was asking and drew in a deep breath as the painful memories flooded back into her mind.

"I had gone out with some friends. I started feeling sick and decided to leave early. I got attacked outside the bar. They turned me, but I got away and I've been running ever since. Between dodging hunters and vampires and trying to stay clean, I just about gave up. I was going to kill myself and be done with it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I heard some rumors that there was a place for vampires like me that I would be safe. I just have to get there. It's said they protect those that are accepted into their family."

"Where is it?"

"I can't tell you, you're a hunter. I won't sell them out."

"Hey if they're not killing people or turning them; I have no reason to bother them. I figured once I take care of this vamp I could give you a lift."

"Why are you doing this for me? I though all hunters were blood thirsty killers." she questioned him.

"Rumors. I hunt and kill those who are killing humans. I guess it's true, there's good and bad monsters just like there's good and bad hunters. Not all hunters have my philosophy about hunting."

"You are a strange one Dean, but thank you for helping me. Most probably wouldn't have bothered, they'd just kill me and not thought nothing of it."

"Yeah well if I don't have to shed blood, that's fine with me." Dean replied picking up his trash to throw away. "So you good with the plan, any questions?" Dean asked her.

"No, I just want this over with." she said sitting her empty cup on top of the fridge. She felt stronger now that she had fed and less shaky.

"Alright, let's go do this." he said grabbing his weapon's bag to head out.

 **spn**

Sam sat his bag down in the living room and looked around for a moment. Bobby stood off to the side watching with interest.

"Castiel can you hear me? I need to talk to you. I'm praying." Sam said. He looked around and listened for the disturbance in the air.

"You think he heard you?" Bobby asked after a minute.

"I don't know, that's how I did it before."

"What is it you need Sam Winchester?" Castiel asked from across the room. He turned to look at both of them before stepping closer.

"I need you to take me to Dean."

"I can not do that."

"Why?"

"I am not allowed to interfere in the choices Dean makes here on Earth. He must be allowed to follow his path be it dangerous or not."

"Ok, then can you take me to Hooper, Washington." Sam asked knowing this was going to be the quickest way for him to get to his brother. "That's won't hurt will it?"

"I don't see where that would affect anything." he said stepping toward Sam.

"Wait my bag." Sam said reaching for the bag sitting on the couch. "Ok, I'm ready." he said.

"Sam you be careful." Bobby said just before they disappeared.

 **spn**

Sam stumbled and grabbed for a wall as he suddenly found himself in an alleyway disoriented and lightheaded. He drew in several deep breaths as he shook his head slowly to clear it. He looked both ways but didn't see Castiel anywhere. Once he was sure he could walk, Sam pushed off from the wall and headed to the end of the alley. He looked both ways and decided he must be on the main street of Hooper. He started walking down the street checking out the businesses and looking for any sign of his brother. Sam stopped and decided to go in a coffee shop to find out where the motels were for the town. If Dean was here, he was sure to have gotten a room somewhere.

Sam stepped back out and looked at the paper the cashier had given him with the name of the only two motels for the town. They were on separate ends of the town and Sam looked both ways before deciding to try the one on the east side first. He shouldered his bag and started walking in that direction. The town was small, but it was spread out in every direction. It took him thirty minutes of steady walking to reach the motel on that side of town. It was a one story U shaped structure that sat just off the main road out of town. Sam headed for the office while checking out the parking lot but not seeing the Impala. He stepped into the office and looked overhead as a bell jangled from the door opening. The jangle brought an elderly man from the back out to the front desk.

"Good evening, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my brother. I was supposed to meet him here, but I can't reach him by cell to find out what room he's in. Probably forgot to charge it." Sam shrugged, trying to be pleasant and sociable. "He's a little shorter than me, solid build, light brown hair, he drives a black Impala."

"Oh yes, I remember the car, don't see many beauties like that around here. They checked in after lunch today."

"Great!" Sam said wondering who _they_ were and if he had hooked up with another hunter. "Are they still here?"

"Not checked out yet, but I saw the Impala leave right after it got dark."

"Think I could get their room number and a key to wait on them?"

"Well, I don't usually do things like that." he started.

"Please, I came a long way to see him." Sam begged giving his best pitiful look.

"Oh, alright, he's in room 17." the man said giving in and turning to get a key.

"Thank you so much." Sam told him accepting the key and heading back out to find the room. He walked down the walkway to an end and found the room. Sam opened the door and looked around the room before stepping inside. He saw his brother's duffle sitting by one of the queen size beds but not much of anything else. He ventured into the bathroom to find a pile of clothes lying in the floor. He picked up what looked like a shirt and shook it out. From the size of it, it could only fit a young woman. He looked at the other clothes noticing how dirty and torn they were wondering who they belonged to. He stepped back out into the main room looking around again until his eyes stopped on the cup on the fridge that had red running down the side. Sam frowned as he stepped closer thinking that looked a lot like blood. He carefully picked the cup up and pulled the top off to look inside wrinkling his nose in disgust when he got a whiff of what little was left inside. There was only one monster who liked to drink blood and he had no idea why one would be drinking blood in Dean's room. Sam gagged slightly and sat it back down wondering what Dean had gotten himself into.

 **spn**

"Look, you've got one shot at this; you think you can do it?" Dean asked Maya as he held out a syringe full of dead man's blood.

"I know, I can do it." she said trying to build her courage up. She had to do this, she wanted to be free, so she squared her shoulders and accepted the syringe from Dean.

"All you have to do is go inside for a couple of minutes; if he's in there he'll get your scent and follow you out. Lead him down that alley, I'll be waiting there."

"Ok." she said looking toward the bar entrance.

"Hey kid." Dean said gently. "You can do this. Just remember don't let him get a hold of you in there. Draw him out."

"And if he's not in there?"

"We got a couple other bars to check. If he's around here I'm betting he'll be in one of them."

"I got this." she said slipping the syringe into her pocket and patting it. She drew in a deep breath, nodding she had this and headed for the entrance.

 **spn**

Maya looked around at the customers in the bar as she made her way around the room trying to act natural. She stopped for a moment to listen to the band and let herself feel if the guy was here. She continued to make her way through the bar and headed back out the door. She felt him just as she was leaving and slipped the syringe from her pocket to uncap it and have it ready. Maya followed Dean's instructions and walked slowly toward the alley and stepped into it, making her way partway down it.

"Where you going Maya?" a male voice asked from behind her causing her to falter in her steps.

"Victor." Maya spoke before turning around to face him.

"You've been a very bad girl running off like that." he chastised her as he moved closer.

"I told you I didn't want to be in your family." she told him making her body stand its ground when all she really wanted to do was run for her life.

"Come now, you know you'll be safer in a nest than on your own." he said grabbing her left arm with one hand and pinching her face with his other. "You're not going to give me any problems now are you?"

"No." she said ramming the needle into his thigh and injecting him with the dead man's blood.

"What did you do?" Victor cried out throwing her to the side as the blood began to course through him causing him to fall to his knees in agonizing pain. He didn't see Dean step from the shadows and draw his machete. Before Victor realized he was a dead man, Dean swung hard, taking his head off and watching as the body slumped to the ground. He quickly reached down and jerked the body up and tossed it in a dumpster, along with the head before turning to Maya.

"You ok?" he asked her holding out a hand to help her up.

"I think I am." she said, excitement in her voice when she realized it was over and she was free.

"C'mon, let's head back to the motel. We'll get some sleep and I'll give you a ride in the morning."

"Thank you; I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Stay strong and no drinking human blood. I don't wanna have to come hunting for you."

"I won't I promise." she said following him out of the alley and toward where they had parked the Impala.

 **spn**

Sam had gone over to the vending machines and gotten a water and granola bar to munch on while he waited for his brother. He was sitting on the small love seat watching the television wondering when Dean would be back. He heard a key in the lock and eased off the love seat while quickly reaching for his gun. Sam had his gun leveled on the door when it slammed open and Dean rushed in, gun drawn ready to use on the intruder.

"Shit Sammy! I almost shot you!" Dean yelled lowering his gun when he saw his brother standing in the room.

"It's about time, I was getting worried." Sam said stepping closer to him and looking his body over for injuries. "Are you alright?"

"It's ok, it's just my brother." Dean said to someone behind him. He stepped into the room and was followed by a young woman who kept close to Dean while she stared at the giant standing in the room.

"Who's that?" Sam asked figuring this was who the clothes in the bathroom belonged to. She looked kind of young for Dean's taste, so he wondered what was going on.

"Maya. That's Sam, my brother, he won't hurt you." Dean assured her. "She's ok Sammy. I was helping her out." he said sitting his weapon's bag by his duffle. "She had a vamp after her that had to be taken out. He was killing people."

"You took on a vampire by yourself? Damnit Dean! You know how dangerous that was!" Sam exclaimed.

"Chill, Maya helped. We were fine." Dean scoffed brushing off Sam's concern.

Sam huffed madly and gave his best bitch face to Dean before turning to look more closely at Maya. There was something that wasn't right, Sam could sense it. He reached out sensing her and realized what she was. He stiffened and stared hard at Dean as he clutched his gun starting to bring it up.

"What's going on here Dean? She's a vampire." Sam stated starting to go on the offense.

"I know, but she doesn't drink human blood only animal." he said sitting on the bed to take off his boots.

"Are you serious? And you believe her?"

"Yeah I do. I'm going to get ready for bed so you two play nice." Dean ordered before grabbing some sweats and heading into the bathroom.

Sam and Maya stared at each other both unsure what to do. Sam could see the distrust and fright in her eyes as she stood near the door. He watched her eye the door like she was going to make a break for it. They stared at each other for another ten minutes before Sam finally gave in.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." Sam finally said deciding if Dean thought she was ok, then he had to trust him.

"How did you meet my brother?" Sam asked sitting back down on the love seat.

"He tracked me to where I was hiding in the woods." Maya replied moving cautiously to the bed to sit down on it. "I told him I didn't kill those people and begged him not to kill me. He believed me and listened to my story."

"So you don't drink human blood?"

"No, after I got turned I was forced to but I got away and haven't tasted it since."

"You were lucky Dean decided to listen to you. Most hunters wouldn't."

"Your brother is a special guy."

"How do you mean?"

"He's able to show compassion, even to someone like me and he has a kind heart." she said a small smile on her face. "I guess I was lucky he was the one to find me."

"Guess it's hard for you having to control the need to feed."

"It is. It's a battle every day to stay strong and not give in to the thirst." she said looking away from Sam.

"I've not run across any others like you. Are there anymore out there?"

"Yes, that's were I was heading when Victor caught up with me. Your brother has offered to drive me closer so I can join them."

"That's right." Dean said catching the last of the conversation. "We'll head out in the morning, so you might as well get some sleep Sammy. You ok on the couch?" Dean asked Maya as he pulled the covers from his bed.

"Yes, I'll be fine." she said getting up from the bed she was on.

"Here's a pillow and blanket, try to get some rest."

"Thanks." she said moving to the love seat Sam has just got up from. She settled the pillow at one end and wrapped the blanket around her before lying down.

"So how did you find me?" Dean asked Sam as he dug around for some sweats to change into.

"A hunter saw the Impala and called Bobby. You really had me worried Dean. You should of called to at least let us know you were ok."

"How did you get here so quick? Even I couldn't drive that fast."

"Castiel." Sam shrugged heading for the bathroom.

"Should of known." Dean grumbled slipping under the covers and adjusting his pillow.

Sam came back out and turned the television off before going to the other bed and climbing in. He settled on to the pillow and looked over at his brother in the dim light he had left on.

"Dean, we need to talk tomorrow." he said softly not getting a response from him. Sam knew he heard and didn't say anything else as he turned over on his side to try and sleep.

 **spn**

"You can let me off at that gas station." Maya said pointing to the station just down the road.

"Sure I can't take you any closer?" Dean asked as he slowed and signaled to turn.

"You can't. I'm told the others are very protective of where they live. They won't let any humans near it for fear of hunters finding it." she said getting out of the back of the car and looking around.

"Guess I can understand that." Dean said getting out joining her by the car. "Look you be good, you hear?"

"I will try my best." she said looking up into his face. "Thank you Dean." she said laying a hand on his arm.

"No need, look here's all the cash I have." he replied holding out the money. "You stay invisible and be careful."

"Maya, here take this too." Sam told her stepping around the car to stand beside them and offering her a couple of bills. "Maybe that'll get you to where you'll be safe."

"Thanks Sam." she said taking the money.

"Look, here's my cell number, if you ever need help call me." Dean told her pressing a scrap of paper into her hand. "Will you at least text me so we know you found the others and are ok?"

"I will. Good bye." she said slipping the paper into her pocket and turning to walk away.

The brothers leaned against the Impala and watched her walk toward the gas station and disappear inside.

"I'll fill up and we'll head back." Dean said turning to get back in the car. He waited for Sam to join him before pulling to a pump to fill the Impala.

Sam waited patiently as Dean filled the car knowing they needed to talk before getting back to Sioux Falls. He needed to see where his brother's mind was at and what was going on with him. No matter what Dean said, Sam knew there was something he was trying to deal with on his own. He looked over at Dean when he got in the car and cranked it to head out. His face was free of any emotions that would betray how Dean was really feeling. Sam hadn't seen him like this in a while and the only thing new lately was Everlee.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

"Let's stop at the welcome center, need to use the restroom and get something to drink." Sam said deciding this was as good a place as any to confront Dean. He knew they had picnic tables and would have privacy to talk.

"Alright, wouldn't hurt to stretch my legs." Dean said seeing the sign for the welcome center. He checked traffic and pulled into the far right lane so he could exit. Dean slowed as he pulled around the road to the welcome center and parked.

"Why don't we take a short break?" Sam said getting out. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"Might as well." Dean said getting that feeling Sam was up to something.

"Let me use the restroom and get drinks, I'll meet you at that table over there on the end."

"Whatever." Dean shrugged walking away from Sam.

"Hey! Can I see the keys, need to get something from the trunk."

"Catch." he said tossing the keys toward him.

 **spn**

Sam snagged them out of the air and stuck them in his pocket before heading toward the restrooms in the building. He glanced back and saw Dean walking around the parking lot slowly making his way toward the picnic table. He continued on to the restroom and then to the machines, getting drinks and snacks. Sam stopped by the car and opened the trunk to get an envelope out of his pack. He looked over and saw Dean was sitting at the table staring off into the distance. Sam ambled toward him and put his purchases on the table and sat down. He drew in a short breath and let it out trying to decide the best way to handle this, slow and easy or rip it off in one quick yank.

"Tell me what's going on with you." Sam finally spoke breaking the silence between them. "And don't go telling me you're fine and it's nothing. I know differently. I know you Dean, the way no one else does, something is eating at you and you're running from it."

Dean stiffened his shoulders, but didn't turn around to look at his brother. He knew Sam was right in what he said but he didn't know if he was ready to talk about it yet.

"Everlee came to see us a couple days ago." Sam said watching for a reaction from Dean. He saw his body stiffen and twitch slightly at the mention of her name and knew his thoughts were right. Whatever was going on had to do with her. "She brought this by for you, take a look." he continued pushing the envelope toward his elbow.

Dean glanced at the table and saw the envelope but didn't move to pick it up at first. He looked back off in the distance again and sighed before finally fingering the envelope between his fingers, then picking it up.

"What is it?" Dean finally asked quietly.

"Open it and see." Sam encouraged him.

Dean undid the clasp and shook the contents from it letting them drop on the table. He looked closely at the one that was face up and saw a hand drawing of his Baby. Dean picked it up to look at it better, amazed at the detail and how well Everlee had captured her beauty. He laid it aside and turned over the other one and sucked in a short breath as he stared at himself reclining on a blanket. He took in his relaxed features and let his mind wander back to that day thinking how happy he had been. She was good, really good.

"She's got talent, that's for sure." Sam commented as he watched the emotions play across Dean's face.

"You like her don't you?" Sam asked as Dean looked away from him. "No, wait...Wait...You love her, that's it isn't it?" Sam said raising his voice slightly.

Dean pushed himself up and started to walk away but Sam was off the bench and grabbed Dean's arm to stop him and turn him to face him.

"Stop it Dean! I'm not letting you walk away from me." he demanded holding tight to Dean's arm.

Dean looked down at Sam's hand on his arm and his nostrils flared as the anger began to build. He raised his eyes slowly to look Sam in the face before he spoke.

" **Let-go-Sam**." he stated in an even, deep voice, emphasizing each word, that would make any one else shake in their boots. Dean was not a person to crossed especially when he told you what to do. All he had to do was glare at you with those stormy, green eyes and most would melt where they stood. This wasn't the first time they had a disagreement and it wouldn't be the last time.

 **spn**

The afternoon sun shone brightly into the spare room as Everlee stopped for a moment to examine the oil painting she was doing. It portrayed the Impala with Dean and Sam leaning against the side of it. She had sketched it out several times trying to decide what would look best. Her heart was still heavy after visiting the salvage yard and learning Dean had left. She felt it was her fault, that maybe it had to do with what she told him. Everlee never thought she could feel this way again for someone, but to have only known Dean this short of time, she knew she loved him with her whole heart. She looked at the face she had sketched and tears came to her eyes. She drew in a shaky breath and wiped away the tear tracks from her face before picking back up a brush to continue with the painting. She wanted to get it finished so it could dry and then she would seal it. Everlee didn't know why she was painting it, it would just go with the others that were stacked around the room. She didn't dare try to sell any of them or give them away for fear the wrong person would see them. Since the painting was only a ten by thirteen, there wasn't very much detail to the faces of the brothers, but anyone looking at it would know who they were. She wanted to complete it so she could work on the other one she had started. With the pictures she took and her memory, she was doing a portrait of Dean in oils. She thought if she could put him on canvas, maybe she could put him out of her mind.

 **spn**

" **No**." Sam answered in one simple word as he stared his brother down, not even batting an eye. Most would have done what Dean asked, but Sam wasn't most people. He was Dean's brother and the only person who would dare stand up to him, that is, besides Bobby. Sam jutted his jaw out staring stubbornly at Dean's clouded face waiting for him to either knock him to the ground or maybe talk to him. He had no fear of his brother actually hurting him, a punch in the jaw was nothing. Either way, he wasn't letting go.

Dean clenched his jaw as he balled his hands into fists. He saw the defiance on Sam's face and the look of determination in his eyes. He knew Sam wasn't backing down, anybody else would be on the ground by now and Dean would be stalking away, but this was his brother. This was the one person who he swore to protect and take care of no matter what. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as he let some of the anger and tension drain from his body.

Sam could feel the change in Dean's body as he held firmly to him. He saw the anger drain from Dean's face as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Let's sit back down." Sam suggested pulling and guiding Dean back to the table. He didn't let go until Dean was seated on one side of the table and then went around to the other to sit. "Talk to me bro." Sam said gently.

Dean looked down at the drawings one more time before picking them up and carefully sliding them into the envelope.

"The first time I saw her she was in the Ice Cream Parlor drinking a milk shake." Dean started half smiling with the memory. "I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was all sunshine and sparkling with her blonde hair and that smile. She could brighten a room by walking into it. You know what I did when she started to leave?"

"What?" Sam asked curious to see what Dean said.

"I ran across the street, 'bout got myself hit by a car." Dean chuckled. "I ran like a scared rabbit with a dog on it's heels. I wanted to meet her...So I don't know why I did that. I've never been like that with other women I've seen, I don't know she seemed different in some way. I followed her to the park and watched her enjoying it and then you called." he said looking slightly annoyed at him. "She was gone by the time I hung up. But I guess I should thank you for wanting that dumb salad dressing 'cause she was in the store shopping too. We met first time in the dressing aisle."

"So you were stalking her hummmm? Now it makes sense why I got raspberry vignette." Sam laughed.

"What?" Dean questioned not sure what Sam was talking about.

"Never mind, go on." Sam said ignoring the question.

"I offered to show her around, thought we could go on a picnic. I took her to the falls up on Joshua Ridge Mountain. Not many know about it and its a hard hike up there but she had no problem. It was a picture perfect day, we had a picnic, enjoyed the sun and the best that Mother Nature had to offer. That was all it took...She has the grace of a dancer and her laughter...It's like angels singing. To think of her takes my breath away and my heart starts pounding..." Dean said having to pause for a moment. "I couldn't of asked for someone more perfect if I created her myself."

"Then what's the problem? Why did you leave?"

"You know what our lives are like, how could I expose her to that? I didn't want to lie to her, that's not the way to start a relationship and I couldn't tell her the truth, she would probably think I was crazy. What if I put her life in danger or what if I got her killed?"

"Did you ever think about giving her a chance? She might surprise you." Sam asked him. "But after seeing her the other day, I think I know her answer. She fell for you too I have no doubt; I could see it in her eyes when she said your name. She was pretty upset when I told her you left. I think she blames herself."

"Why would she do that?"

"You did spend the night with her, maybe she thought..."

"Hold on, nothing went on...I slept with her, but that's all we did, sleep. She told me up front she wanted to take it slow and not base a relationship on sex alone. I told her that was fine with me. I would never push her about something like that."

"I know you wouldn't Dean, but maybe she thought what she said did scare you off or you changed your mind about her. She said you left before she was up."

"I left a note." Dean shrugged. "Maybe it was a little vague..."

"There's something else I found out Dean." Sam said looking down at his hands. "I'm not sure I should say anything, but it's bugging me..."

"What?" Dean asked frowning at him when he saw the guilty look. "Spill it."

"After you left, I tried to find Everlee so I could talk to her, see if she knew anything. I didn't run into her in town so..."

"And?"

"Do you know her last name by chance?"

"No, didn't ask. Hadn't really thought about it, not sure I even gave her mine."

"Well I started searching data bases looking for anyone named Everlee, first or middle to contact her and I couldn't find a single person in the Sioux Falls area. No property, driver's license, power bill, telephone bill in her name. It's like she doesn't exist on paper anywhere."

"There's gotta be a logical reason. I was at her house, it was on Goldleaf Road on the west side of town." Dean told him. "It had personal things in it and a few boxes not unpacked. I didn't see anything unusual or any red flags."

"When we get back, why don't you go ask her?" Sam asked arching an eyebrow. "You're allowed to have some happiness Dean. Don't blow it because you're afraid, give her a chance at least and if it doesn't work out you tried."

"I don't know...She may not want to see me."

"Wait! I have her number, why don't I call her and have her come to the salvage yard and you can talk to her?"

"What if she doesn't want to come over?"

"I can be very persuasive." Sam said shrugging his shoulders give his brother a mischief smile. "You about ready to head out?" he asked picking up his drink and snack.

"Let me hit the head first." Dean replied getting up to. "Wanna put this in the car?" he asked holding out the envelope with the drawings. "Be careful with it."

"No problem, but I'm still driving."

"Fine with me. Maybe I'll take a nap." he said walking toward the restrooms.

 **spn**

Dust was fast approaching when the brothers pulled into the salvage yard, but it would be a while before darkness completely took over. Sam got out and stretched and looked back but saw Dean was still sitting in the car. He leaned down and looked back into the car to see him sitting in the driver's seat staring out the windshield with a look of uncertainty on his face. He knew Dean was still wrestling with what he should do and he felt sorry for him.

"You coming?" Sam finally asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's get the bags." he said shaking off his mood and getting out. He went around to the trunk and opened it so they could grab their bags to head inside.

"Bobby? You around?" Sam called as they let themselves into the house.

"Boys! Good to see ya back." Bobby said stepping from the kitchen with a cup of coffee to greet them. He looked to Dean and to Sam with a questioning look. Sam shook his head slightly letting him know not to ask anything.

"Here let me." Sam said taking Dean's bag. "I'll take these upstairs and be right back down." Sam headed for the stairs to deposit their bag in their bedroom, but he had another reason too. He dropped them just inside the doorway and stepped into the bathroom. Sam rummaged around in his pockets until he found the number he was looking for. He dialed it and waited for an answer while listening to be sure Dean didn't come upstairs.

"Hi Everlee, it's Sam...Do you think you could over to the salvage yard after dinner tonight?...I've got something to show you. It won't take long...Great say around eight?...See ya then." Sam said hanging up, phase one completed, now for phase two. He headed back downstairs in search of the others to see what they wanted to do about dinner tonight.

"Hey, I know we just got here, but what do ya wanna do for dinner tonight?"

"Let me run into town and I'll pick something up." Bobby offered getting up. "It'll be quicker and easier and you two can do a supply run tomorrow."

"Why don't ya go with him and help?" Sam asked Dean who was slouched in a chair drinking some coffee.

"But we just got here..." Dean whined from his seat.

"I know, but you can pick up a nice pie for dessert." Sam tempted. "You know how you like pie."

"Ok, fine! Just as long as I don't have to drive." Dean grunted getting up to follow Bobby toward the front door.

Sam waited until he heard the truck crank and drive away before getting phase two going. He grabbed an old blanket from the laundry room and found two battery operated lanterns before heading out the back door and into the maze of stacked vehicles. When he got to the rusty pickup, Sam sat the lanterns down on the bed and climbed in. He used the blanket to clean the dust and leaves off the seat, then spread the blanket out over it. Sam picked up the lanterns and sat them on the top of the cab where they could be turned on for light. He looked around and decided that was about all he could do and hopped down to head back to the house to wait on his brother and Bobby to bring dinner.

 **spn**

Sam stepped out on the deck to see his brother looking up at the first of the stars coming out. It was not completely dark yet, but a few had already peaked out. He hoped Dean would head for their Sanctuary without him having to prod him. For his plan to work, Dean needed to be there before Everlee arrived.

"What ya doin'?" Sam asked leaning against a post.

"Just checking out the night, think I'll go visit our Sanctuary." Dean replied strolling off the deck and heading into the maze. He didn't see Sam fist the air with a silent ' _yes_ ' before checking his watch. It was almost time for Everlee to be getting there so he went back inside to wait on her. He hoped this was going to work and not blow up in his face.

 **spn**

Everlee stopped just outside the salvage yard and looked at it wondering if she had made the right decision to come back here. She worried her lower lip trying to decide whether to go see what Sam wanted or to turn around and go back home. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply before putting her car in gear and pulling into the driveway. She stopped at the front of the house and got out to head up the steps. Everlee knocked twice on the door and stood back waiting for an answer.

"Hey! Come on in." Sam said jerking the door open quickly and inviting her in. He checked out her shirt and saw colored sea shells decorating it with a blue tank top underneath. He was starting to see a pattern here and smiled to himself. She had on khaki shorts and bright blue tennis shoes. Sam wondered how many of these shirts she had.

"Hi." she said softly trying not to act like this was the last place she wanted to be right now. "What did you want to show me?" she asked getting to the point.

"Just a sec." Sam said taking his cell out and sending a quick text. "Ok, I'm ready, follow me." Sam said showing her to the kitchen and out the back door.

"Sam? What's going on?" she asked looking around outside and back to him.

"Just bear with me." Sam urged steering her off the deck and toward the entrance of the stacked vehicles. He turned on a flashlight to light their way as he led her deep into the maze. She followed him unsure what could be out here that he needed to show her. They walked, zigging and zagging through the wrecks until Sam slowed and motioned for her to go first around the next corner.

Confused by why Sam would bring her out here. She stepped around the corner and saw that a small area was lit up by two portable lamps sitting on an old, beat up truck. Her eyes continued around the clearing until they fell on someone just in the shadows, standing with his back to them. Everlee faltered in her steps and almost tripped if Sam hadn't caught her arm to steady her. She looked at the man who had been invading her dreams since she met him.

"Careful." Sam told her being sure she wasn't going to fall before letting go. He watched her step closer to his brother who still hadn't turned around, waiting for them to acknowledge each other. This was the moment of truth, either he was going to tell her or not or he was going to break up with her. Dean had not told him what he decided, so he was going to have to wait until whatever happened was over with. He crossed his fingers that Dean made the right choice here and didn't miss out on something special.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you are enjoying the extended chapters and have you guessed what Dean's going to do? Thank you for all who have favored, followed and left me reviews. I do like to know your thoughts, reviews are welcome. NC**


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER to everyone. I hope you have a very nice day and enjoy the read. NC**

 **Chapter 96**

Dean made his way on autopilot as he worked his way among the wrecks and to their thinking spot. He didn't really notice the lanterns or blanket as he sat on the bed and wondered what he should do. Even after all this time, he was still unsure if telling Everlee about the supernatural was the right thing. Once you opened that door, there was no turning back from it. He looked up and saw there were more stars starting to come out now and it calmed him to watch them blanket the sky like paint was tossed up there and only some stayed. He looked down when his phone chimed that he had a text. Dean pulled it from his pocket and brought up his messages to read a strange one from his brother. All it said was ' _turn on the lights'._ Dean frowned and looked around spotting the lanterns sitting on the cab behind the seat. He got up and flipped them on lighting up the bed and around the truck. He wasn't sure what Sam was doing, but shrugged as he climbed back down and stepped away from the light to see the stars better.

He heard the noise of two people moving his way and knew one was his brother. He stayed where he was with his back to the entrance and waited to see what was going on. He heard Sam say ' _Careful'_ to someone and slowly turned around and raised his head to see Everlee standing across from him just in the light of the lamps. He took one hesitate step toward her and wet his lips wanting to say something but couldn't force the words out. He let his eyes slowly roam down her body and then back up until they landed on her surprised face. He could tell that she wanted to say something too but seemed to be having problems saying it out loud.

 **spn**

Everlee couldn't breathe as she looked at the strong back that she didn't think she would see again. She watched as he turned around and started with her feet and let his eyes roam up her body until they landed on her face. Their eyes locked as she saw him step closer to her and without a word she flung herself at Dean wrapping her arms around his neck as her lips found his and she kissed him gently before burying her face into his neck to silently cry letting her tears drip onto his warm skin.

Dean watched in disbelief as Everlee stepped closer and he took another step toward her. Before he could say or move closer, Everlee had closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up off the ground with his arms around her waist and held her close. Her trembling lips found his and kissed him ever so gently before pressing her face into his neck. He buried his face into her soft, curly hair taking in the aroma of coconut as he breathed deeply. Dean could feel her whole body trembling and the wetness of the silent sobs as she clung to him. He shushed and hummed to her as he looked over her shoulder at Sam who was still standing there trying not to act as awkward as he felt. Dean motioned for him to leave, that they were ok before moving to the truck bed and sitting her on it. Sam nodded and headed back for the house. Dean climbed into the bed of the pickup and pulled Everlee to her feet and guided her to the seat. He turned one of the lamps off casting the area in a softer, dimmer light. He let Everlee cuddle into his side as he put his arm around her. They sat silently looking out into the darkness for a while, both wanting to cherish the moment.

"I'm sorry." they both said at the same time, breaking the silence between them and both chuckled at it.

"Don't Everlee, me leaving had nothing to do with anything you did or said to me. You don't have anything to be sorry about, so I don't want you to think that." Dean told her. "There's things about me that you don't know and I have been wrestling with whether to tell you or not because if I do, it'll change your life forever. I don't know if I have the right to do that just because I really like you. What I don't want to do is put you in danger because of me or what I do."

"Is it that bad? Are you a criminal or something?" Everlee asked cautiously laying a hand on his arm. "You don't seem like a bad person to me, none of you guys do."

"Nothing like that. I could tell you were special the first time I saw you and my feelings for you grew stronger. I've not felt these feelings for anyone else, that's why I want to be honest with you." Dean explained pulling back a little from her where he could hold her hands in his. He looked into her questioning eyes as she waited for him to continue. He felt her squeeze his hands to encourage him to go on.

Everlee saw the doubt on Dean's face as he looked down at her hands he was holding. She saw how hard this was for him and wanted to make it better. "I want to know Dean. Whatever it is I can handle it. I'm a strong, reasonable person and what I feel for you is not like anything I've felt before either. I want to know all about you, the good and the bad. There's nothing you can say that will change that. I'm serious, I want to know." she encouraged squeezing his hands gently.

"Alright, but I have to warn you, you need to keep an open mind because what I'm gonna tell you may sound crazy and unbelievable." Dean started drawing in a short breath and letting it out. "There are things out there in the dark that you thought were make believe, fairy tales or myths, but they're real; Sam and me and others, we hunt them and kill them, well most of the time, to protect the people who know squat about them. We're hunters and we hunt monsters; ghosts, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, ghouls, jinn and so many more I won't name. There's magic and mystery out there and things you could never imagine. Don't get me wrong, it's usually dark, evil and deadly. When we find a case, Sam and me could be gone for a few days or a few weeks; it all depends on where in the country we have to go. I won't lie to you, most hunts are usually dangerous, but we're good at what we do. That doesn't mean we don't get hurt, but it's usually not serious. So...If you wanna run for your life, I'll understand." Dean said pausing in _The Talk_ with her to let what he had told her sink in. "I know this is a lot to take in and you may think I'm nuts, but it's the truth."

"Wow, I may need a little time to process all this. I don't even know what some of those names you said are. Believe me, that **was not** one of the many things I thought you might tell me. Mind blowing for sure...I mean...I really don't know what to say...That was so...Bizarre and outlandish that it has to be true. " she said shaking her head in disbelief from what she just heard. Her mine was reeling with what Dean had confessed to her. "I can tell you I'm not running anywhere and if we're going to do this, you have to promise me something."

"Alright, anything." Dean said curious to what she wanted him to promise.

"When you do go on a hunt, you let me know you're leaving, call me while you're gone and you'd better damn sure let me know when you get back. Plus, you have to be careful while you're hunting and above all...You gotta come back to me. Deal?" she asked being as sincere and convincing as she could.

"Yes ma'am, I think most of that's doable." he said trying not to laugh at her tone of voice, but understanding every word she told him. "I will do my very best to always come back to you, but I can't promise that because I don't want to break it by promising." he said leaning closer to kiss her parted lips. "Sealed with a kiss, now it's a done deal. Oh and before I forget, those drawings you did were amazing. You gave my Baby life. You've really got talent in those fingers, thank you for them."

"It was nothing, I dabble and the Impala seemed to ask to be drawn, and you looked so peaceful laying there I couldn't resist." she shrugged trying to play it down.

Dean looked off toward the north when a rumbling noise caught his attention. He watched for a moment and saw the streaks of lightening play across the clouds as an approaching storm moved closer. He knew better than to be caught out here in a thunderstorm. The air around them seemed to grow heavy and he could smell the rain in the air.

"Why don't we head back to the house? There's a storm heading this way and we don't wanna be out here when it hits." Dean suggested pulling her to her feet. He took the blanket and folded it before handing it to Everlee and turned to grab the lanterns. He helped her down from the bed and took her hand to hurry her through the maze as the storm continued to move closer, the threat of rain imminent.

 **spn**

Dean and Everlee stepped from the stacks of vehicles as the first large drops of rain began to fall from the heavens. The clouds overhead were dark and full of rain just waiting to drench the landscape below. The wind was starting to pick up whipping limbs and stirring clouds of dirt sending them down the gravel driveway. The stronger it blew, loose metal rattled and shook and a mournful wail echoed down the rows of scrap vehicles.

"Run!" Dean urged her as they sprinted for the deck and the back door.

Sam looked up from where he was sitting at the table when Dean and Everlee came racing in out of breath and damp. He looked anxiously from one face to another trying to determine if Dean had told her and what her reaction was.

"Hey guys, everything ok?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Storms here." Dean grunted sitting the lanterns down and taking the blanket from Everlee. He shook his head to rid his hair of droplets of water and smirked when Everlee cried out softly, slapping at him.

"Stop!" she insisted wiping her face and looking at him in amusement.

"Does Bobby have tea bags? Everlee needs something hot to drink." Dean asked pulling out a chair for her to sit down.

"I'm not sure, but we have hot chocolate." Sam offered getting up to search in the cabinets.

"It's ok..." Everlee started to be interrupted by Sam.

"Found it. Hope you like marshmallows." he asked looking back to the table at her.

"That's fine." she said as Sam busied himself heating water and getting a cup for the hot chocolate. She hated to tell him she really didn't want the drink when he seemed so happy to be making it for her.

"So?" Sam mumbled to Dean as he poured a cup of coffee looking over his shoulder at Everlee. "Did you?"

"Yep. She's processing." Dean replied looking over at Everlee who was studying both of them carefully, sizing them up.

"I guess it's a good sign she's not making a break for the door." Sam said cringing slightly when lightening lit up the outside and a crack of thunder echoed around the house. "Damn! That was close."

"Told ya it was coming. Are you hungry? We have leftovers?" he offered. "How 'bout a piece of pie to go with the hot chocolate?"

"Ok." she answered thinking it was good to give Dean something to do. He was nervous and jittery and she knew he was waiting on her to say something about what he told her. She was still trying to comprehend that the make believe monsters she grew up with were real and out in the world. "Can I ask you two some questions?"

"Sure." Sam said. "I figure you probably have quite a few."

"How did you learn about all this stuff?"

"Our Mom was killed when Sammy was six months old and I was four. Our Dad went looking for the truth and disappeared so we were put in an orphanage. Sam being a baby got adopted, I wasn't so lucky. It took nearly twelve years before we found each other again. I never gave up, no matter how bad things got." Dean said looking away not wanting to stir up old memories of that time. "Bobby took me in when I was thirteen and started training me to hunt. He didn't wanna do it, but I can be stubborn and wore him down, said I'd hunt whether he helped me or not."

"Wait, so Bobby is a hunter too? And you all do this together?"

"Sam and me team up and Bobby helps if we need it or works his own cases. He's sort of the researcher and go to guy for all things supernatural. If you need answers about monsters or lore found or a spell or incantation, he's the man to come to."

"Here you go; I added a little milk to cool it down." Sam said sitting the cup in front of Everlee and sitting back down. "Bobby's been doing this a lot longer than about any one we know. I've been sitting up a data base that has helped a lot. I give other hunters a password and they can look at it and get information to help them with their hunts."

"Yeah geek boy's my researcher when we find a hunt." Dean smirked getting a bitch face from Sam.

"Dean trained me when I came to live with them so we could have each other's backs. He wouldn't even let me go on a hunt until I was as good as he is. In my opinion, Dean and me are about the best hunters out there. We take care of each other."

"How is it no one knows about this? I mean how is this not in the news or something?"

"People don't want to know and monsters are good at flying under the radar and staying invisible. We don't advertise what we do, it would make our job that much harder. There'd probably be mass hysteria out there and a lot of useless deaths too. We search for strange deaths, or missing people or unusual happenings and go check it out to see if it's our kind of case and if so, we do our job." Dean replied.

"What you do, you told me it's dangerous going after monsters like that, then why do it?"

"Someone's got to." Dean shrugged. "Most of the people out there could never do what we do and we can't let the monsters take over."

"Jeeze, I don't know what to say." she said holding the warm cup between her cold hands to warm them. A cold chill rand down her back and she trembled slightly trying to take all this in. "I have so many more questions; I don't know where to start." She smiled thankfully up at Sam as he dropped a soft blanket around her shoulders to help warm her.

"It'll take a little time for all of it to sink in, Sam learned the hard way. He walked into a salt and burn and almost got himself killed." Dean said looking over at his brother.

"How was I to know you guys were getting rid of a vengeful spirit?" Sam complained.

"Salt and burn, you lost me there." Everlee butted in. "I'll like to hear the story."

"You wanna start?" Dean asked nodding to his brother.

"I found out I was adopted when I was about thirteen and that I had a big brother out there I didn't know about. I decided to go looking for him and made my way to Lawrence, Kansas where we were born. What I didn't know was Bobby and Dean were there on a hunt. It was like fate meant for us to be there at the same time so we could find each other. Anyways, I was walking back to town from the orphanage were I was adopted from and decided to take a short cut through a cemetery. I found them battling a spirit and tried to help. Got a broken arm and some bruises, but all that mattered was we found each other."

Neither brother paid much attention as Everlee used her cell to snap pictures of both of them while they told their story. She wanted to use them as reference photos to paint their portrays. They both had that strong, manly, handsome faces that women would swoon over if they looked their way, but there was something else there to that you had to look hard to see and she wanted to capture it on canvas.

"Can't believe how he stormed in there not knowing what we were doing." Dean chuckled thinking back to their first meeting.

"Saved your ass didn't I?"

"I guess you could call it that. After Sam and his adopted parents came to an agreement, he came to live here with me and Bobby. I didn't want him to hunt, but he wouldn't listen to me, said he was the only one who could have my back and he has ever since then."

"So what's real and what's fake?"

"Why don't I find you a couple of books to read?" Sam said getting up to head for Bobby's office. "It'll help explain some of it for you."

"So we've not scared you off yet?" Dean asked once Sam had left.

"No, I actually find it intriguing and I'm curious and I want to know more."

"I have to say you are taking all this better than I thought you would."

"Here you go, start with these two and let me know any questions you have. I'll be happy to answer them."

"Thanks Sam. Guess I should be going, it's getting late." she said looking at her watch and getting up.

"That storm sounds pretty bad out there; you don't need to be driving in it. Why don't you stay, we have a spare bedroom." Dean offered. "It's not much, but it's clean."

"I think I'll head on to bed, maybe do some reading." Sam said knowing it was time to disappear. "Good night."

"Good night Sam and thanks for the books."

"You're welcome."

"Bobby won't mind me staying over?"

"Naw he's cool, does that mean you will?"

"That storm does sound nasty out there and I hate driving at night in the rain. You can hardly see the road and hydroplaning is not fun. I am a little overwhelmed with everything, guess it wouldn't hurt to try and rest before heading home." she said pulling the blanket tighter around her. "Would it be...Awkward if you joined me? I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to." she asked just above a whisper before casting a wishful look his way.

"I think that can be arranged. Let's give Sammy a minute to finish in the bathroom and I'll show you where things are and dig a toothbrush up for you."

"Dean..." Everlee said softly. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about all this. You don't know how much that means to me...You being that honest with me."

"It didn't feel right not telling you no matter what you decided. If you wanted to leave and never see me again I wouldn't of stopped you. I wanted it to be your choice to make. I'd never make you do **anything** you didn't want to. You set the pace and we'll go as slow or fast as you want." he told her reaching for her free hand to hold.

"I don't think anyone's been that considerate to me before. You are a kind, caring, gentleman Dean." she replied blushing slightly from the attention he gave her. He was one of a kind, well make that two of a kind, Sam seemed to have the same values and morals as his brother. She was glad now that she had said yes when he asked her out because at first she was going to say no, but something pushed her to say yes. Now she had a decision to make, if he could be this honest, she needed to do the same. She needed to come clean and tell him her dark secret, but could she? Would it change their relationship or how Dean felt about her? Right now, she wanted to learn more about his life and the supernatural before throwing more into the mix.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think Dean made the right decision? Hope you are enjoying where I am taking it. Heads up there will be another hunt coming up soon. Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome. If you have a moment please leave one. NC**


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: As a special treat, another chapter for you reading pleasure, hope you enjoy. Wow thanks so much for over 800 reviews! Reviews are welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 97**

A new day was dawning as Everlee moved slightly feeling the warm body she was pressed up against. She opened her eyes in slits and saw the strong jaw line of the man still asleep beside her. It felt so good to wake up with someone who seemed to honestly care about her. Smiling lovingly, she carefully eased her body away from him and slipped out of the bed. She needed to use the bathroom and decide if she was going to stay or head on back home since the storm had moved on. Everlee stepped from the bedroom and walked down the hall still half asleep. She yawned and rubbed her bleary eyes, not seeing Sam until he suddenly stepped from his bedroom into her path. He was yawning and rubbing his eyes when suddenly he realized she was there in front of him. They were about three feet from each other frozen in motion and staring wide eyed at each other. He was dressed only in his briefs and Everlee had on her tank top and panties. They both stared at each other like a deer in car headlights, neither knowing what to do or say. Sam started to stutter as Everlee cleared her throat and tried to speak. Both stepped in the same direction trying to get around the other as their faces heated up with embarrassment. Sam finally grabbed her shoulders and moved her to the bathroom doorway before turning and stepping back into the bedroom to lean against the wall in relief. That was so much more of Everlee than he wanted to see and figured she was thinking the same thing about him. He jerked up a pair of dirty sweats and quickly slipped them over his legs and pulled them up feeling a little less naked.

"Sam, I'm done." Everlee called quietly to him.

"Ok." he croaked out waiting a few moments to be sure she had time to make it back to the bedroom. He cautiously peered around the doorway to be sure she wasn't there before scurrying to the bathroom. He wanted to get in a run before breakfast since it wasn't raining anymore. He finished in the bathroom and went back into the bedroom to change and grab his running shoes before sneaking downstairs. He sat down on the couch to slip his shoes on when noises from the stairs caused him to look up. Everlee was making her way down them, dressed now thank goodness.

"Are you going for a run?" she asked.

"Yes, I try to run every morning." Sam said tying his shoe and standing up.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked innocently.

"No, but you're not exactly dressed to get all sweaty."

"I've got some clothes in my car I can change in to." she said anxiously. "Will you wait on me?"

"Sure, go ahead." Sam said looking around for his light jacket. He watched Everlee run out the door and appeared a few minutes later with a backpack over her shoulder. "There's a bathroom just down there you can change in."

"Thanks." she said stepping down the hall.

Sam found his jacket and slipped it on while he waited for her to change. Six minutes later Everlee stepped from the bathroom wearing exercise pants, a sports bra, tank top and carrying running shoes.

"Would you have an old tee shirt I could borrow?" she asked sitting down to slip on her shoes.

"Yeah, we can snag one from the laundry room on the way out, but it's gonna be pretty big." he said grabbing a couple of waters from the fridge on the way through.

"That's fine, I just want it for a cover since it's a little cool out there." she said as she finished tying her shoes and joined him in the kitchen. She accepted an offered tee shirt from Sam and slipped it over her head letting in engulf her body.

"That's one of Dean's, mine would of been bigger." Sam laughed seeing it hang to mid thigh and slip off one of her shoulders. She looked like an orphan standing there in the oversize tee shirt and her unruly hair curling around her face.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Dean asked as he stumbled into the kitchen looking from Sam to Everlee as he yawned widely and rubbed a hand down his face.

"We're going on a run, wanna join us?" Everlee asked as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Dean on the cheek.

"Let me think about that...Ummmm...No." Dean replied making his way to the coffee pot for a cup.

"What's wrong Handsome? You don't like the fresh air and getting exercise?"

"And I do run, when I'm awake and its daylight." Dean said looking out the window to see it was just starting to lighten up outside.

"Then you have a date for a run." she told him pulling her hair up into a ponytail so it would be out of the way.

"Is that my shirt?" Dean asked when he got a good look at the tee shirt Everlee was wearing.

"She's borrowing it." Sam said opening the back door.

"We'll be back." Everlee told him following Sam out the door.

Dean went to the door and watched them stop to stretch before jogging down the driveway. He shook his head at the two as they disappeared out of sight. He turned back to the kitchen and decided to see what was in the house for breakfast. He figured he could at least have some breakfast ready for them when they got back. Dean looked in the fridge and began to pull things from it.

 **spn**

Sam glanced beside him at the young woman running with him as he jogged at a steady pace. He more or less let her set the pace and found she kept it a fairly fast one. He watched her jog a couple of steps ahead of him and look back at him calling out.

"Race you to the stone wall!" Everlee called to him, a twinkle in her eyes, just before she took off running leaving him behind.

This took Sam by surprise and he faltered for a moment in his step before it clicked that he had been challenged and he started to pick the pace up to try and catch her. Sam was amazed at how fast Everlee was moving and he pushed harder, trying to catch her. Everlee beat him by three feet as she stopped by the stone wall, jogging in place for a bit. Sam pulled up to a stop leaning against the wall as he panted hard, drawing in deep breaths. Everlee looked at him as she stretched then hopped up on the wall to sip some water.

"You ok Sam?" she asked breathing in a few deep breaths as she watched him gasping for air and using the wall for support.

"Fi-fi-ne..." he panted waving a hand at her as he wheezed. He looked at her in shock since she was barely breathing hard. He wiped the sweat from his eyes with his tee shirt before sitting down too.

"Water?" she asked innocently offering Sam her water and giggling at him. He accepted it and guzzled the rest of the bottle, not stopping until it was gone.

"Sorry." he coughed offering her his bottle in case she wanted more.

"I'll take a couple of sips and you can have the rest." she told him taking it and drinking a few swallows before giving it back him.

"Man, you're fast." he huffed as his breathing started to slow enough he could talk.

"Ran track all through school and continued running afterwards." she shrugged giving him a mischief grin.

"Not even Dean can beat me, that is most of the time. I gotta let him win once and a while."

"After you get your breath, should we head back? I'll take it easy on you." she teased.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Sam, can I ask you something?" she asked a more serious tone to her voice.

"Sure, go ahead." Sam replied wondering what was on her mind.

"Dean told me sometimes you guys could be gone a couple of days or weeks when you get a case. Will you promise me if anything was to happen to him that you'll call me and let me know. I mean anything." she asked, a look of worry in her eyes as she stared into his. "I know what you guys do is dangerous, I just don't wanna be kept in the dark, I want to know. And I'm telling Dean the same goes for you too. If anything happened, I want to be there for him or you understand?"

"Ok, yeah...No problem I can do that, I promise." he said watching the emotions dance across her face and then disappear. The more he got to know her, the more he saw traits of his brother in her. No wonder they meshed so well together.

"Thank you. I'm counting on you Sam, don't let me down." she said. "You don't want to get on my bad side." she warned him. "Ok, you ready to start back?" Everlee asked getting up and pacing back and forth letting him know their talk was over.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sam said a little shocked by her words and wondering just what she would do. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." she said picking up the empty water bottle to take back with them.

"What's your last name? I don't think I ever heard Dean say."

"It's Matthews, why?"

"I was just curious, I..." Sam said quickly thinking of an excuse to ask. "Saw your initials on the drawings and by the way they were really good. You have a unique eye at capturing your subject."

"Why thank you, it's just a hobby." she sighed like it made her sad to talk about it. "Ready to head back?"

"Lead the way." he said stretching before falling in beside her as they jogged back toward the salvage yard at a leisurely pace.

 **spn**

The back door opened and Sam and Everlee strolled through laughing at something one of them said. Dean looked toward them taking in their sweaty, red faces. Everlee had taken off his tee shirt and he let his eyes roam down her fit, sexy body.

"Good run?" he asked.

"I thought we were fast. Dude! She beat me to the rock wall and wasn't even winded." Sam praised Everlee.

"Good to know, you both stink go get showers, I'll have some breakfast ready when you're done." Dean ordered them wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"You can go first." Sam told her. "There's towels in the linen closet just outside the bathroom."

"Thanks." she replied.

"If you need a tee shirt, you can borrow another one of mine." Dean told her before she walked away. "Look in the second drawer of the dresser on the right."

"Alright. I won't be long Sam." she told him before heading for the stairs.

"I like her, she's got moxie." Sam told Dean as they both watched her run up the stairs.

"Yeah, me too." Dean said softly.

 **spn**

The radio was playing in the kitchen when Everlee made her way back downstairs and into the room. Dean was setting the table and looked up when she spoke to him.

"Any thing I can do?" she asked pushing her wet curls back from her face.

"No I'm good." he replied taking in her appearance. Her hair was curlier with it damp and it hung around her face. She had found one of his tee shirts that hit her mid thigh and she had on the same shorts as the day before. Her feet were bare and he noticed her toenails were painted a deep pink.

"Thanks for the shirt and don't worry I'll wash both of them and get them back to you." she said snagging a piece of fruit from the bowl on the counter.

"Might as well leave them at your place. I might need them sometime." he hinted. "Here, sit down. We might as well start no telling how long Sam'll be. I swear I've never seen anyone take as long as he does in the shower. He's like a sixteen year old getting ready for a date." Dean chuckled.

"You sure? I don't mind waiting." she said sitting in the chair he pulled out.

"Its fine, I learned a long time ago to eat without him. He doesn't mind." Dean said heading over to the counter to check the waffle iron and pull another cooked waffle out. He fixed two plates and went to the table sitting one in front of Everlee and the other at the seat beside her. "There's syrup, peanut butter, butter, jam to go on top or I did some fruit too to appease little bro."

"Thanks smells good." she answered picking up the syrup to pour some over her waffle. "You and your brother seem really close." she commented.

"Yeah, we are." Dean replied as he cut his waffle. "He's been my responsibility ever since he was brought home from the hospital. When we were separated, I swore I wouldn't stop looking until I found him again no matter how long it took."

"Maybe you'll tell me about it some day when you're ready." Everlee said sensing this was a touchy subject for Dean and was not going to push him into talking about it. She knew what it was like to have things in the past that haunted you.

 **spn**

Dean cut his up and poured syrup over it before digging in. He watched her eat, noticing she was humming softly to the music in the background. Dean watched as she cut her waffle taking another bite and closing her eyes as she swayed to the music and enjoyed the food. She didn't have any idea how sexy she looked. Everlee looked up and saw he was watching her eat and blew him a kiss.

"You're not a bad cook." she commented amused with his attention.

"Out of necessity suffice to say most of Bobby's meals were from a can." Dean chuckled remembering his first few weeks here and what their diet consisted of. "'bout time you came down." Dean chided his brother. "What do you do in there anyway?"

"Bite me." Sam slung back at him. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles are in the oven staying warm." Dean nodded toward the oven. "Be care the plate'll be hot and there's no more batter for anymore if you drop them in the floor."

"Thanks." Sam said heading over to the stove to get his plate. He picked up a pot holder and removed the plate with waffles piled on it and brought it to the table. "Anyone want another one?"

"Split one with me?" Everlee asked Dean as she speared one from the offered plate.

"Sure, I can hold a little more." he accepted holding his plate out.

"I'm gonna have to leave once I help clean up. I have some work to do at home before the weekend." Everlee told them looking from one face to the other. "If you two aren't busy Saturday why don't you come over late afternoon and I'll fix dinner for us? I need to repay the meal."

"Thanks, but I don't have to..." Sam started but was interrupted by Everlee.

"I insist Sam. Both of you are invited for dinner and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Guess that's settled then, we'd love to come." Dean said accepting the invite for both of them.

"Good." she said happy it was settled.

"Do we need to bring anything?"

"What kind of beer do you drink and I'll pick a six pack up." she asked. "I don't drink it so I don't keep it on hand."

"Nonsense, we'll bring the beer anything else?" Dean questioned.

"Alright, and no I've got everything else covered. Since you cooked I'll wash the dishes." she told them getting up to gather Dean and her plates.

"I can do that."

"But Dean, you cooked it's only fair I clean up." she insisted.

"You can leave them and I'll get them when I'm done." Sam offered as he ate his waffle and fruit and watched the two interact. He had to admit; they did make a cute couple and seemed to complement each other.

"Nothing doing. You eat and enjoy your meal Sam, I don't mind at all."

"I'll help." Dean insisted going to the sink and starting some water.

"You are stubborn aren't you?"

"Of course not, I'm helpful." Dean said proudly only to have Sam choke on his coffee when he heard what Dean said. He coughed and laughed at the same time getting a warning look from his brother.

"You ok Sam?"

"Yes." Sam croaked out hoarsely clearing his throat several times before he could continue eating.

"Hurry it up over there; we wanna get these dishes done." Dean complained shaking the water from his hands as he looked around for any more dirty dishes.

"Ok ok, I only have a few more bites." Sam shot back at him only to have Dean come stand at the table watching him and tapping his foot impatiently waiting on him. "Fine! Here." Sam grumbled giving in and letting Dean take his dishes away. He wiped his mouth and started clearing the table of the things that needed to go back in the fridge and cabinet. With all three helping, the kitchen was cleaned up in no time.

 **spn**

"Thanks for letting me stay over and for the loan of the shirts." Everlee told Dean before picking up her pack to leave. "I'll see you guys Saturday afternoon say around four or so, I'll plan on eating between six and six-thirty and ask Bobby if he'd like to come too."

"Good bye Everlee." Sam called heading off to the office to get on the computer. He stopped when he heard the invitation for Bobby and offered. "Bobby told me him and the sheriff are going to have dinner Saturday night so he can't make it."

"Alright, then I'll expect you two and bring your appetite. Is there anything you don't like or allergies I should be aware of?"

"I'll walk you to your car and no to your question. Sammy eats any rabbit food; I'm surprised he's not grown long ears." Dean told her opening the front door to let her out.

"That's funny." she giggled. "I'll be sure to have a variety for both of you."

"I'm glad you came over yesterday." he said softly.

"I'm glad you talked to me." she replied liking the feel of his arm around her waist. "Dean, I want you to know you can talk to me about anything. I don't judge. I want you to feel that you can be open and honest with me about everything."

"Thanks." he said opening her car door but stopping her before she got in. He cupped her face with his hands and tenderly kissed her. She let her body lean into his and returned the kiss opening her eyes when he broke it off. "See ya Saturday."

"Saturday Handsome." she sighed getting in her car and driving away.

Dean watched until he could no longer see the car before heading back inside to see what his brother was doing.


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has kept this story alive with your reviews, followings and favors. I have to say I never thought it would get this long. I hope I have not lost your interest with its length. So we have a slow one to lead up to a hunt and a twist. Your thoughts are always welcome. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 98**

Saturday rolled around faster than either brother thought it would. The day dawned sunny and warmer than the past few days had been. It was almost like the day knew something special was happening and wanted it to be nice and warm for them. A breeze blew gently through the tree tops and buffed random pieces of metal that hung in the salvage yard. Dean was in the garage changing the oil in the Impala and checking her over. He was going to give her a wash and clean her on the inside before going over to Everlee's for dinner tonight. Sam was working on the laptop doing some background work on what might be a possible case for them. They were going to head out early Sunday morning to check it out.

"Need some help?" Sam asked strolling out to the house to see Dean getting ready to soak the Impala to wash her.

"Grab a sponge." Dean said as he pulled the hose around to the other side of the car to wet it down.

Sam looked around until he spotted a bucket full of water and suds. He stripped off his outer shirt and bent down to fish a sponge from the bucket and slapped it on top of the Impala to start soaping her down.

"Hey dude! Easy there, you gotta treat her like a lady and with some respect, be gentle with her." Dean fussed, spraying Sam with the water hose.

"Crap! That's cold." Sam complained throwing the sponge at him. Dean caught it and dropped it back in the bucket until he could spray the top off intentionally letting it get a little to close to his brother and sending droplets of cold water over him.

"She doesn't like the rough stuff." Dean told him snickering at his complaining.

"Does Everlee know about the love obsession you have with your car?"

"Of course and she's good with it." he beamed happily.

Sam dipped back into the bucket and captured the sponge again and began to clean the windshield and hood trying to stay out of the outcast mist from where Dean was rinsing. They teased back and forth until the car was washed, vacuumed, dried and shining like new. They stepped back to admire their work before heading inside to fix some lunch.

 **spn**

"How many sandwiches do you want?" Sam asked as he pulled deli meat, mustard, lettuce, cheese and mayo from the fridge.

"One's good since we're eating out tonight." he answered looking in the cabinet to see what kind of chips they had. "Corn chips ok?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Wonder if she'll make pie for dessert?" Dean asked wishfully.

"You didn't require it?" Sam asked trying to act surprised.

"Please! She has a mind of her own and I think you'd be hard pressed to change it if she set her sights on something." he said setting out plates for Sam's sandwiches.

"She does seem to a strong willed, independent woman . Maybe you've just met your match?" he said arching his eyebrows.

"Not hardly, we're on equal ground." Dean stated.

"Right, keep telling yourself that." Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes to be awarded with the middle finger from Dean.

"Screw you."

 **spn**

Soft rock was playing from the speakers as Everlee restacked the boxes she hadn't taken the time to unpack yet. She was going to have to get around to them one of these days. She cast a look around the room to be sure it was presentable for her company. She straightened the throw on the back of the couch before heading back to the kitchen to prep for dinner. Everlee was preparing a nice garden salad, rib roast, roasted potatoes and onions, steamed broccoli, homemade rolls and of course pie for dessert. She thought about making a cheese cake but decided on a pecan pie instead. There was also a fruit salad with yogurt sauce in case Sam didn't like pie. Everlee put out placemats on the dining room table before setting the table with her better dishes. She adjusted the small vase of fresh flowers again wondering if they were too much. Since it was just her, she used the breakfast room for her dining room and the larger dining room for her office. After checking the roast, getting the salad made, the vegetables ready to go in the oven, she went into her office to be sure there wasn't anything laying out that shouldn't be seen. Being a private consultant she had to protect her client's privacy. Actually, this will be the first guests she's had over since moving here. Everlee was always cautious with who she made friends with and who she let get close to her. After all that had happened in her past, she kept mainly to herself and avoided socializing no more than she had to.

Everlee went back to the kitchen taking a seat at the bar and softy sung along with the song playing on the radio. She picked up one of the books Sam had given her and turned to where she had stopped reading earlier. The more she read, the more she wanted to know. Everlee looked up from her book and thought about the courage and strength it took Dean to tell her about all this and knew she had to do the same. She needed to come clean with him about her past too. She just had to work up her own courage and hoped he would be as understanding. She sighed and turned back to the book to finish the page she was on. The next chapter dealt with witches, warlocks and familiars. Her first thought was _The Wizard of Oz_ and the witches in it. She turned the page and began to read how someone became a witch or warlock.

 **spn**

"Crap! I need to put the pie in and check the roast." Everlee fussed when she glanced at the clock to see the time. She had gotten so engrossed in reading that she let the time get away from her. After marking her place with a scrap of paper, she got up and put the pie in her smaller second oven and checked the temperature of the roast. It looked and smelled delicious as she drew in the aroma. She put the potatoes and onions in a pan and got the broccoli in the steamer ready to turn on. Everlee got the butter out and coated the tops of the rolls with a small amount, then sat them aside to go in the oven. She washed her hands and dried them looking at the clock again thinking the brothers should be here any time. She pushed her hair back and fluffed it and looked down at her clothes to be sure they looked ok. She had chosen a shirt covered with spring flowers, mauve tank top and tan shorts. Her feet were bare and she absently wiggled her toes as she went over her list to be sure everything was done. Everlee headed back to the living room and was going to wait in there but she didn't even get seated when she heard a familiar rumble of a car engine pull up out front. A small smile played on her lips in anticipation as she headed for the door to let them in.

"Hi there." she said opening the door before they could ring the bell. "Come on in, please overlook the boxes here and there, just haven't got them unpacked yet. I keep putting it off, but I get around to it one of these days." she rattled on trying to not act a nervous as she felt.

"No problem with that." Dean said leaning down slightly to kiss her parted lips.

"If you'll point me to the kitchen..." Sam said holding up a six pack of beer and smirking.

"Right through here, follow me." she replied leading him that way. "I'll get the rest of the meal on to cook and then we'll eat."

"Man does that smell good." Dean crooned taking in a deep breath as he stepped into the kitchen. "Oh be still my beating heart." he cried when he saw the pie cooling on the counter. He started to pinch a bite but was stopped by slap on the hand from Everlee.

"No touching until after the meal." she chastised him playfully. "Now have a seat while I finish cooking."

"Yes ma'am." Dean smirked taking a seat on a bar stool along side his brother. He watched Everlee move around the kitchen almost like she was dancing. She turned the steamer on and stirred the potatoes then took the roast out to sit before it needed to be sliced.

"Do you guys want a beer now?" she asked looking at them for an answer.

"Sure, might as well." Dean commented.

"There's a television in the living room, but I only get a couple of channels, no cable. Don't really watch a lot of it. But I do have a good collection of movies." she offered.

"Same with us. I hooked up an antenna a couple of years ago and we can pick up a few more." Sam said accepting the beer from her. "Think I'll check it out." Sam said sliding from his seat and leaving wanting to leave them alone. Sam hadn't told Dean that he had done another search with her last name and still didn't turn up anything. He knew there was something she wasn't telling them, but he wanted to question her when they were alone. He was going to make sure she wasn't a threat to his brother. Sam was always going to have Dean's back whether he knew it or not. Sam stopped at one wall and began to look at the pictures hanging there. He studied them and saw the small initials _EM_ in the right hand corner of each one. He was impressed with her expertise in drawing and painting. She was very good and he wondered if she ever showed any of them.

He moved on to the television and found the remote laying beside it. Sam turned it on and flipped through each channel she got looking to see if there was something on. He absently looked on the shelves lined with DVDs reading over the titles and surprised by some of them. He found a channel that had a basketball game on it and left it there taking a seat on the couch across from the television. Sam couldn't help but look around the room taking in the unpacked boxes, a couple of bookcases with books on them, a few magazines laying on the end table, a small stereo system sitting on a table with rows of CDs stacked underneath on the shelves and besides the couch there was an over stuffed chair on one side and a rocking chair on the other. He noticed the place wasn't overly decorated. It was simple and useable. There wasn't anything that threw up red flags that she wasn't what she claimed to be. There was a hallway off to the right and figured that lead to bedrooms and bathroom. He listened to laughter coming from the kitchen and smiled to himself glad to see his brother this happy.

 **spn**

"Is there anything I can help with?" Dean asked her as she moved around the kitchen in step with the music.

"I'm good. It's nice to cook for someone. I love cooking, but with just me, I don't do as much anymore." she replied. "What salad dressing do you like? I have Ranch, French, and a homemade Italian."

Dean started to laugh when he remembered his errand to get salad dressing for Sam and meeting her.

"What's so funny?" she quizzed looking at him a little confused.

"That was what I was doing when we met, getting dressing for Sam and I didn't know what he liked. How can they make so many different ones?"

"I thought you looked a little...lost." she giggled, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Would you set these on the table?"

"Sure." Dean replied taking the bowl of salad and gathering the bottles of dressings to transfer them to the table. He returned and picked up the potatoes and broccoli doing the same.

"Wanna tell Sam that dinner will be ready in five minutes if he wants to wash up?"

"Yo, Sammy, go wash your hands chows on!" Dean yelled into the living room at him. "Bathroom down the hall!"

Everlee looked perplexed at him and just shook her head at his actions. She was going to have to get use to his ways, though he may be rough around the edges, she still thought he was a gem among the stones. She unwrapped the roast and took a sharp knife and began to carve off slices of it placing them on a small platter. Everlee looked to the oven when a timer when off and checked the rolls before taking them out and dumping them in a bread basket.

"You wanna make sure Sam found the bathroom?" she asked taking both items to the table.

"He's a big boy, it's not like he can get lost."

"Who got lost?" Sam asked only catching the last of the conversation.

"No one bro, take a seat." Dean replied holding out a chair for Everlee.

"Just a sec let me get a drink. Do you two need another beer?"

"Sure, might as well." Dean said for both of them.

"It all looks great!" Sam commented sitting down and pulling the chair to the table.

"He's right, this is great." Dean agreed helping her push her chair to the table.

"Why thank you, I hope the meat is good. I haven't made one of these in a while." she said shaking out her napkin and placing it in her lap. "Bless this food and those about to partake. Amen." she said before picking up a bowl and passing it to Sam who was giving Dean a bitch face as he bit into a roll as she said the blessing. Dean shrugged at him and chewed the roll.

"Thanks." he said taking the thongs to put salad out into a bowl by his plate. "Dean, salad?"

"Really dude? How long have you known me? Let me at that meat!" he said forking two pieces of the roast onto his plate.

"Everlee salad?"

"Thanks Sam. The homemade dressing is Italian if you like that."

"I do, better than that raspberry vinaigrette Dean brought me."

"Is that what he picked out?" she laughed looking at Dean who wasn't paying attention to them.

"Oh my god! This meat melts in your mouth." Dean hummed with delight as he chewed on the bite of food.

"Dean, manners!" Sam admonished him. "At least swallow before you talk."

"Bite me." he spat back chomping wider just to irritate him.

"Now guys, no fighting at the table, let's enjoy the food and the company." Everlee told both of them.

"Sorry Babe, we'll behave." Dean said looking sternly at his brother.

"I didn't start it." Sam said. "But he's right this meat is delicious Everlee and so is everything else."

"Why thank you, both of you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I made enough for you to take some home with you."

"We're gonna be heading out early in the morning to check on some missing hikers and campers a state over." Dean told her.

"I'll slice it where you can make some sandwiches to take with you then." she said already feeling a sense of unease building in the pit of her stomach. She wondered if this was how it was going to be with each hunt they went on. This was all new to her and it was going to take some getting us to.

"That sounds good. It'll save us having to buy lunch."

"You can use the leftover rolls for the bread and whatever pie is left you can take too."

"You know I love you right?" Dean teased but really meant it.

"I bet you say that to all the women who cook a pie for you." she gushed.

"You'll have to tell me your secret of how you did these potatoes." Sam said forking a bite into his mouth.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone?" she asked trying to get some more information about their hunt.

"We're not sure, it's an eight or nine hour drive there and then we'll have to check the police reports and check the area out. May only be four or five days, could be a week. You never know from one hunt to the next."

"Promise me you'll both be careful." she said a more serious tone to her voice.

"Always, don't worry." Dean said seeing the look of concern on her face.

"We'll look out for each other." Sam added hoping to ease her mind.

"Sorry, it's the first time; I'm still adjusting to this you know."

"We'll be fine Babe, don't worry." Dean said softly to her as he stroked her arm.

"I don't think I can do that, but I'll be ok."

"I'll call you when we get there."

"You better. Would you like coffee with your pie? Just need to turn the pot on." Everlee asked wanting to change the subject.

"That's fine; I'm saving room for a big piece." he replied watching Everlee get up to turn on the small coffee pot. This would be the turning point in their relationship, he thought. Would she be able to cope with them going on hunts and the worry and stress of not knowing how dangerous it might be? He was going to make sure to call her every day just to ease her mind and hoped that whatever they were walking into wouldn't be one of those hunts that threw curve balls at every turn.


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

The Impala rolled slowly through the small town of Douglas, Wyoming looking for a motel for the night. It had been a long trip, only stopping for gas and takeout. Sam had checked out motels and restaurants before leaving Sioux Falls and was reading through his list.

"There's a motel on the outskirts of town that looks good." he said looking up to see where they were. "Turn right there, it'll take you that way."

"Alright, what's the name?" Dean asked flipping on the signal to do what Dean said.

"Rambling Rose Motor Court, the last couple that disappeared was staying there. Figured we'd ask around see if anyone knows anything there."

"Good idea." he said easing carefully down the street while watching the other vehicles around him. The traffic lightened a mile down the road and Dean spotted the sign for the motel. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of a building labeled office.

"I'll go in and get us a room." Sam said jumping out to go inside.

Dean took this time to call Everlee to let her know they had gotten here ok. He punched in the number and listened to it ring.

"Hello!" a breathless Everlee answered after five rings.

"Hey Babe, you ok?" Dean asked hearing her panting for breath.

"I was taking the trash out when I heard my cell. Made a quick sprint back to the house." she said catching her breath.

"Just wanted to let you know we made it to Douglas no problem. Sam's getting us a room for a few days and we'll start checking out the missing persons tomorrow."

"I'm glad you called and that you had no problems on the drive over. Will you call me tomorrow night an' keep me updated? I know I may be over reacting, but humor me, please."

"Of course. Don't worry, this isn't our first hunt, we'll be ok don't worry."

"Easier said than done. Just be careful, both of you."

"We will, gotta go Sammy's got our room. I'll call you later."

"Bye." Everlee said hearing the line disconnect and hanging up as she sighed softly. She couldn't get this little nagging feeling out of the back of her mind that something bad was going to happen. She tried to push that though aside as she fixed a cup of tea. Everlee shifted her thoughts back to her latest job figuring she only needed another day and she would be done and could take a short break. She'd send the last reports and her final bill to the client tomorrow evening and wait a couple of weeks before picking up another job.

 **spn**

The brothers walked into the sheriff's department dressed as FBI and flashed their badges to the front desk deputy asking to see who was in charge of the missing person cases.

"If you'll have a seat, I'll get Sheriff Jefferson." the deputy told them before walking toward the back.

Dean and Sam took seats in the chairs by the door to wait for the sheriff. Sam looked around the room noticing it looked liked all the other stations they had visited in the past. It being a small town, it was probably a small department and not many employees.

"Agents, I'm Sheriff Jefferson how can I help the FBI?" a middle aged, fit man asked.

"Hello Sheriff, I'm Agent Nash and my partner Agent Young." Dean said standing to shake his hand. "We're here to look into the missing person cases."

"Not sure why the FBI would be interested in animal attacks." the sheriff questioned. "That's what we determined the disappearances are. We found the last couple's camp and it was torn up, guessing it's a big bear that went rogue or was defending its hunting grounds."

"We just go where they send us, could you tell us how to find that camp so we can check it out to satisfy the higher ups?" Dean asked pretty sure the sheriff was wrong. "Could we also get a copy of all your reports on any missing persons in the past six months? And has any of the victims been found?"

"Sure, I'll get ya a map and mark it for you. It's not far off the hiking trail. The trail's not used much anymore since it's so isolated up there. Barnes can you get those reports for the agents? No, we haven't found any bodies yet, but there's no telling where the bodies could of been dragged off to." Sheriff Jefferson explained as he rummaged around on the front desk until he found the map he wanted. He folded it out and marked where the camp site was and handed it to Dean. "If you need any help, just let us know."

"Alright Sheriff, it'll take me a little bit to get those reports." the deputy said.

"Why don't we go change for the hike and come back by to pick them up?" Dean suggested.

"I'll have the ready for you." the deputy said.

"Thanks Sheriff, deputy, we appreciate that." Sam replied shaking his hand before leaving with Dean.

 **spn**

"Well one thing I'm sure of, it's not a bear attack." Dean said once they were in the Impala.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked. "We don't have any proof it's not."

"What animal is going to haul away the bodies without leaving something behind?" Dean questioned. "I'm thinking a bear would chow down on the bodies right there and move on."

"Before we come back by I'm going to check on any other missing persons for this area going back as far as I can." Sam said already writing the algorithm out in his head. "It shouldn't take long to run."

"Whatever you say geek boy."

"Jerk." Sam mused under his breath.

"I heard that bitch." Dean replied checking traffic before he pulled from the parking lot. "Hope it's not going to take too long to get there, you know how I hate hiking."

"Actually from this map there's a parking lot where we can leave the Impala and hike the rest of the way which doesn't look too bad." Sam commented as he studied the map carefully.

"How's the road look, don't wanna get my Baby stuck somewhere."

"Far as I can tell, looks passable." Sam shrugged folding the map.

 **spn**

"Hey bro think I found something." Sam said as he looked through the information he had found.

"What ya got?" Dean asked checking their weapon's bag before stepping closer.

"It looks like every seventeen years the number of missing persons for this area increases over a period of two to four weeks. There might even be more, but this is just from everything that's on the computer. There's probably more that's still on hard copies."

"Check your data base, key words missing person, no bodies, same number of years between disappearances and disappearances in forest areas." Dean told him as Sam pulled up his data base and typed what Dean told him.

"I think you're onto something." Sam mumbled as his laptop processed the request and came up with probable answers.

"Well so much for guns." Dean grumbled when he saw the results hoping he was wrong.

"Wendigo, forest spirit, hell spawn, black dog's an iffie." Sam read.

"My money's on wendigo, fits the bill." Dean said looking inside the weapon's bag. "We need some road flares and flare guns."

"There's gotta be a cave or mine or something out there where it hibernates and stores it's victims."

"We need to stop by a hardware or auto parts store to pick some supplies up."

"Why don't you drop me at the sheriff's office and I'll get those files while you get the other things?"

"Fine with me." Dean said picking up the bag. "I'll repack this with useable weapons."

"I'm ready." Sam said closing his laptop and following him out the door.

 **spn**

Dean drove slowly as he maneuvered the Impala up the dirt road to the small parking area at the trailhead. When the road stopped at a cleared area, he pulled to the side and stopped knowing this was as far as his Baby went.

"Guess this is where we start hoofing it." he grunted getting out and going around to the trunk.

"If we can cut through about a mile up we'll be able to take a hour off the trip." Sam said accepting the backpack Dean handed him. He had packed waters, power bars and beef jerky for them in case they were up there longer than expected. "You got the first aid kit?"

"Yep." Dean said shouldering his pack and looking toward the trail head ready to get this over with. "Let's go, the sooner we get up there, the sooner we can take it out and head back home."

Sam fell in behind Dean as he started up the trail at a steady pace. The weather was in their favor, clear, sunny, with a cooling breeze blowing through the trees and not too hot. The brothers didn't talk as they hiked upward toward the camp site of the last couple that went missing. Since they knew what to look for, they hoped to pick up a trail that would lead them to wherever the wendigo was hiding out and maybe with luck, they could catch it before it kills again.

"It's just up ahead where we'll need to veer off the road and head in the woods." Sam pointed out after they'd been hiking about twenty minutes.

"Ok you lead then." Dean said slowing so Sam could pass him.

After checking the map again and looking at the compass, Sam stepped off the trail and started heading into the forest keeping a careful eye that they were going in a straight line. They had to veer around clusters of small trees and large boulders, but Sam got them back on the route he had penned out. An hour later, Sam stepped back onto a small trail and stopped to see where the sheriff had marked the campsite.

"We're less than a mile from the camp." he told his brother looking around and heading up the trail.

"Good." Dean huffed stopping for a moment to catch his breath before moving on after his brother.

They moved quietly the rest of the way listening for any noises that didn't belong in the forest. Both brothers knew if they were hunting a wendigo it was going to be dangerous trying to take it out. They just hoped they could find it during the daylight hours. The creature was a excellent hunter during the day but a near perfect hunter at night.

"I see it." Sam said as the trees thinned and remnants of a camp could be seen just ahead.

He stepped from the trees and surveyed the remains as Dean stopped beside him. There was what was left of a tent that had been torn to shreds, camping gear littered the area in different stages of torn up. Dean moved to the tent and held up one side to look at the claw marks that had ripped it apart. Sam walked slowly around the edge of the campsite looking for any trail the wendigo might have left. He knew it would take the bodies and store them for later consumption. That's how it was able to hibernate for years without having to kill as often.

"Hey I think I found something." Sam called to his brother as he noticed some flattened brush leading just into the woods.

"What?" Dean asked joining him. He bent down and studied the ground and brush around them. "It looks like something was dragged back into the trees here." Dean stood back up and began to track the wendigo with the expertise of the hunter he was. Sam knew he was the best tracker he had ever seen and no one contradicted that. They silently moved deeper into the forest, Dean pausing occasionally to check the trail or search for it again when they lost it. He followed it to what looked like a road that was overgrown and littered with down trees and branches. It looked like it hadn't been used in decades. They moved down the road to where it ended at what looked like a boarded up mine entrance. There were littered pieces of broken equipment scattered nearby, left to rust and decay.

 **spn**

"Look there's a stream over there, let's take a short break and stake it out before we actually go inside." Dean decided heading into the shrubs finding a small stream flowing down toward the low lands below. He found a place that was sheltered and where they could see the entrance of the mine and settled down to catch their breath. They both pulled waters and power bars from their packs and ate quietly while watching the area around them.

After refilling his water bottle at the stream, Dean stood and looked to his brother to see him doing the same.

"Why don't we leave our packs over here and just take what we need." Dean said opening his pack to pull out a flare gun, extra flares, flashlight and road flares. "Here, take this chalk to mark the tunnels so you don't get lost." Dean said holding out a large piece of white chalk to Sam.

"Good idea." he replied pocketing the chalk.

"You good?" Dean asked as he patted his pockets to be sure things were where he wanted them.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sam said arming himself and focusing on the job in front of them. They didn't know if the wendigo was in there or not so they were going to need to be extremely careful. He turned on his flashlight to be sure it worked ok before slipping it into his jacket pocket. He stashed his pack beside Dean's and laid some leaf covered branches over them before falling into step with his brother.

"Look, some of the wood's missing there on the side, could be an entrance." Sam said looking the place over. "Gotta be where it's hold up."

"Looks like we can pry off those boards and open it up. Someone build this door probably to keep trespassers out." Dean said looking around before heading to the entrance. He looked around at the rusted, forgotten materials scattered about and found a five foot steel pipe and popped the boards off one by one, throwing them out of the way. Sam grimaced as Dean pried the boards off emitting a squeal that sounded like fingernails on a chalk board. "Give me a hand." he told Sam as he gripped the door and pulled.

Sam joined his brother and pushed while he pulled feeling the door give a little. He put all his weight into it and heard the hinges creaking and squealing ominously as the door started moving more. Once it was opened all the way to let light in, Dean drove the pipe into the ground to hold the door open before turning to look inside. An earthy, musty, stale odor drifted out from the opening making both brothers cough and cover their mouths. The opening looked dark and uninviting as the hunters stepped into the tunnel entrance seeing several smaller passages heading off in different directions.

"Which one do you want?" Dean asked shining his light down each passage. He held out a hand to stop Sam from moving as he paused to listen to the silence surrounding them trying to pick up any noises nearby. Not knowing if the wendigo was in here or not did not set well with him and he hated to split up but they needed to cover more ground quickly. He finally nodded to Sam to answer after he was satisfied nothing was nearby.

"I'll take this one, be careful we don't know if it's in here or not." Sam said moving to the tunnel on the left.

"You too." Dean said moving to the far right shielded his light with one hand as he entered the passageway, moving carefully down one side of it walking quietly and listening for any noises that seemed out of place or a danger. His senses were on high alert as he silently moved forward letting them guide him in the darkness that engulfed him. This darkness was one like no other. It was a total and complete lack of light that would have a normal person panicking with the first steps, but Dean didn't let this stop him. He would move his hand off the flashlight just enough so he could see what was ahead of him.

* * *

 **A/N: And the hunt begins. Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome, please leave one. For those who read the short A Hunter's Tale introducing Lark, I have the start of another posted, Lost In A Dream, if you would like to give it a read. NC**


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N: Chapter 100, can't believe its gotten this long. As a thank you I wanted to post my mile stone for your pleasure. I hope you enjoy the hunt and the danger they are now facing. Reviews are welcome; I like to know what you think. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 100**

The darkness engulfed Sam as he eased along one side of the tunnel. Sam felt his brother's uneasiness and knew he didn't like splitting up since they knew how dangerous and lethal a wendigo could be. He had his light partly shielded; only allowing enough to see the ground so he wouldn't fall. They had done several hunts in the past in caves and knew that the darkness in here was nothing like the darkness outside. This was complete and utter blindness, no light what so ever. It was a good thing that neither he nor his brother were afraid of the dark. They knew what it held and had learned long ago to not fear it, but to embrace it. In this darkness, you can't even see your hand right in front of your face. It made him uneasy knowing the wendigo could see in here without any assistance. He shut everything else out and let his senses surround him, trying to feel for the creature as he silently moved down the passage he chose. He called up his abilities to hopefully give them an edge in the hunt sending out waves like sonar trying to see without seeing all around him. Sam had his flare gun ready to use if he came upon the monster. He hadn't gone too deep into the tunnel when a sudden tremble in the walls had him stopping and looking back behind him frowning. He knew this wasn't a normal occurrence; this had to be caused by outside forces. Fear filled his mind and gripped his heart tightly when he realized what was happening and made a dash back the way he had come, toward the entrance to the mine.

 **spn**

Dean watched Sam disappear down his chosen tunnel not liking this at all. He turned to go down the one he chose, treading quietly and tuning everything else out as he listened for that small shuffle, movement of a random rock, dislodging of dirt from the walls, anything to alert him of that the monster was near. The tunnel narrowed and widened in spots and seemed to open up ahead of him. He heard small pebbles falling as he brushed against the wall. He stepped from the tunnel into another opening seeing more tunnels leading off it. Dean huffed shining his light toward each one trying to decide which one to take when his light fell upon the creature coming out of the last tunnel. He had the flare gun up and fired quickly, but the wendigo was too fast and dodged the burning flare. Dean backed toward the tunnel he came out of as he unloaded the gun and got another cartridge from his pocket. Before he could get the gun loaded, the wendigo grabbed a railroad tie from a scattering of them on the ground and threw it with a force far greater than a human at Dean who tripped and fell to the ground hard. The tie hit a major support beam, which was already weak, splintering it, causing a chain reaction in the other weakened support beams making the ceiling start to collapse. The wendigo ran from the room, but Dean was not as lucky as pebbles, dirt, and rocks began to rain down on him. He was struck twice on the head, knocking him out as more of the ceiling battered and beat his still body. The air filled with dust as the cave in began to subside and a lone, dim light barely penetrated the dust laden air as all became quiet except for a few random stones that rolled down the pile of rocks and dirt and broken wood which had sealed the tunnel Dean had come down leaving him trapped on the side with the monster.

 **spn**

Sam was met by a billowing, cloud of dirt that came rolling out of the tunnel his brother had gone down. He faltered in his steps when it hit him in the face. He tried to cover his face and breath as the dirt filled his eyes, nostrils and mouth before he could stumble out the entrance into the fresh, clean air. Sam coughed hard and wiped at his watering eyes trying to see again as he moved far enough away to escape the dust laden breeze coming from the opening. He spit and hacked as another round of coughing had him bent over trying to catch his breath. He wheezed as he worked on drawing in a clean breath of air looking back to the entrance as the air began to clear. He swiped his arm over his face one more time before hurrying back inside. Sam headed for the tunnel Dean had gone down, shining his light into it to see through the particles of dirt still hanging in the air. He pulled his bandana out and tied it around his nose and mouth before pushing forward. He didn't make it far until he found the tunnel blocked by a cave in.

"No! No! Dean!" Sam yelled as he quickly panned his light over the huge blockage of rocks in front of him. "Dean! Can you hear me! Dean!" he screamed again listening for an answer but not getting one. He reached out mentally, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, focusing all his efforts on finding his brother. Sam sighed with relief when he found his brother's wavering soul, but was sure he was unconscious. He couldn't make the contact he wanted, but he could tell at least he was still alive. Sam started picking up rocks to throw them behind him as he tried to clear the way to his brother. No matter how many rocks he moved, they were replaced with others that tumbled down from the top of the massive pile of stones. He leaned against the rock wall panting hard seeing he wasn't making any progress at all. He didn't know how much of the tunnel collapsed and trying to do this by hand was not going to work. Sam cussed under his breath and headed back outside knowing he needed to get help. Dean was trapped on the other side of that cave in, probably hurt, maybe bad and possibly with a monster. Sam pulled his cell out and swore when he saw he didn't have a signal. He looked around and headed for the side of the hill to climb to the top hoping he would get a signal if he was higher. He took him nearly twenty minutes to top the hill and stopped to check his phone again. Breathing with relief, he quickly dialed a familiar number and waited for an answer.

"H'llo." a gruff, older male voice answered.

"Bobby, it's Sam, I've got a problem here and need help fast." Sam blurted out trying to catch his breath from the hike up.

"Whoa there son, slow down and tell me." Bobby said knowing it had to be something with Dean since Sam was calling.

"We were checking out a case on missing persons. Dean and I went into an old mine and the tunnel Dean went down collapsed. He's trapped in there and I think the monster is in there with him."

"What is it?"

"Pretty sure a wendigo. I don't know if he's hurt or not. Damnit! I had this itchy feeling we shouldn't of split up. I should of insisted..." Sam said unhappily.

"Sam, you can't blame yourself, this **was not** your fault. Now get it together. We'll get Dean out of there."

"I just know he's alive and he's in trouble. Bring extra flare gun and flares when you come."

"I'll get ready and be on my way as soon as I can."

"You may have company. I promised Everlee I'd call her if anything happened. I don't think she'll stay put when she hears about this."

"Tell the lass to come on and we'll head out. We'll get there quicker with both of us driving." he said hanging up.

Sam disconnected and dialed the other number listening to it ring. This is one call he was not looking forward to.

"What happened Sam? It's Dean isn't it?" Everlee asked point blank waiting for Sam to respond.

"Ummm...Hi...There's been a situation... You see..."

"Where are you and how bad?" she asked not waiting for him to continue.

"Douglas, Wyoming. We're at an old mine probably thirty miles outside the town. Dean's trapped behind a cave in, I don't know if he's hurt or not. There's no cell reception in there."

"I'm on my way."

"Go to Bobby's he's going to be heading this way you can come together."

"Got it." she said hanging up on him, not giving him time to say anything else.

Sam sighed knowing it could of gone worse, she could of got hysterical, and dialed one more number, the sheriff's department. He needed to get help out here to free Dean and hoped the wendigo was trapped away from him. Sam explained the situation to the sheriff and what he needed. One of the big things was a map of this mine to see if there was another entrance that would put him on the same side as his brother or he hoped one of the other passages would link with that side. The sheriff told him he would try and get help up there as soon as he could, but the fire department and one deputy had been called out to a house fire and the other was at a car wreck thirty miles away. He was going to see if he could find some volunteers who knew the area and check the library for maps of the mine. He promised to get help to him as soon as he could.

 **spn**

Bobby was coming out of his house when a blue Charger skidded to a stop at his front steps, spewing a cloud of dust and dirt everywhere.

"Come on Bobby, got a private plane waiting for us at the airport." Everlee called to him as she got out to open the trunk. "It's going to fly us to Douglas."

"Good idea lass." Bobby nodded glad of her idea that would cut their time getting to Douglas way down. He threw his bags in the back and quickly climbed into the passenger seat to be thrown back against it when Everlee stomped on the gas sending the car flying out of the salvage yard. "Damn lass; take it easy, we do want to get there in one piece."

"I've got it under control don't worry Bobby." Everlee said driving like an expert as she roared off toward the airport. "How bad is it Bobby?"

"I honestly don't know. All Sam could tell me was he was alive, but trapped in a cave in."

"Damn! I had a feeling something was going to happen." she mused slamming her palm on the steering wheel in anger. "Sorry Jet, it's not you." she cooed rubbing the wheel lovingly. "I didn't mean it."

Bobby watched her talk to the car with interest and thought about how Dean babied his Impala getting a feeling they were a lot alike. He was starting to like the lass the more he got to know her. He had to admit there were not many women who stood a chance with Dean but he thought she just might.

"How'd you find someone to fly us?"

"Called in a couple of old favors. Wasn't too hard since they were actually going that way anyway. He's flying into Casper so he just needs to make a quick stop to drop us off and hop on up there. I found a helicopter pilot to get us as close to the mine as he can. The pilot says he knows the area and he knows a place to drop us off."

"Seems like you've thought of everything lass and thank you for all you're doing for my boys." he said as she took a curve throwing him into the side of the car as the wheels squealed while she steered out of it. Bobby closed his eyes and said a small prayer they would get there in one piece as he clung to the driver's door.

"That's my guy and...And I love him...I haven't even told him yet...What if..." Everlee said dully, blinking back the tears as she concentrated on the road. "We're almost there." she mumbled biting her lip to keep from crying.

"It'll be okay lass. Dean's one strong sonovabitch and if anyone can make it out of this he can." Bobby tried to assure her. "We gotta have a little faith."

"I don't know if I have that anymore." she said quietly concentrating on the road and pushing down her emotions knowing now was not the time to lose it.

Bobby looked at her closely wondering what demons she was fighting to have such an outlook. She was way too young to be giving up already.

Everlee turned into the entrance where the private planes were and slowed as she made her way toward a hanger on the far side of the airfield. She pulled to a stop and they got out getting their bags from the trunk and heading for a small Cessna parked nearby.

 **spn**

Consciousness came slowly to Dean as he frowned trying to figure out what happened and to keep the darkness at bay. Sudden bolts of pain shot through his head as he tried to move almost sending him back into the dark abyss. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't seem to gather the energy it took to do that. Pain radiated across his entire body and his mouth and nose were filled with dirt and grim causing him to wheeze and tried to cough but it was too much for him. He tried to move a cramped leg only to have shooting, excruciating, waves of pain race up his leg and back. Not able to stand the pain, Dean slipped back into the darkness where he floated on a sea of warm air that cushioned and lulled him into a state of peacefulness. He balanced on the edge of the two realities as his soul was pulled in different directions, wanting to claim him. A far away voice kept calling to him to hang on, don't give in, help was on the way. He teetered trying to find his center knowing he couldn't give in, that he had to fight this. There were people out there depending on him, he just had to hold on, hold on...

 **spn**

Sam paced franticly alone the top of the ridge while keeping an eye on the area around the cave entrance. He wanted to go back down there, but knew he couldn't get a signal and was afraid the sheriff might try to call him. He jumped and almost dropped his cell when it began to ring in his hand.

"Hello." Sam said impatiently.

"Son, its Bobby. We're at the airport in Douglas and should be within a quarter mile of you in less than thirty minutes. Do you have a flare gun?"

"Yes, but how did you get...Did you pray..."

"No, Everlee's doing. Look give us thirty minutes and shoot one off, wait fifteen minutes and fire another one so we can find you."

"Alright. I'll be climbing back down so I won't have cell reception."

"Ok, just be careful."

"You too, I haven't seen the wendigo, he may be out in the forest or he's still in the mine."

"We will Sam, you watch yourself too."

"The sheriff is trying to get some volunteers together and find a map of the mine so we can find another entrance to that side that collapsed. I don't know how much longer it'll take him to get here."

"Alright, gotta go the chopper's ready, we'll see you shortly." Bobby said hanging up.

Sam closed his cell and noticed the low battery light was on and swore under his breath. He slipped it back into his pocket and got out his flare gun before looking at his watch to check the time. He snapped open the gun and made sure it was loaded before slipping it into the front of his jeans. He headed back to the hillside and worked his way back down, slipping and sliding most of it. Once on level ground, Sam took a deep breath in and let it out slowly trying to calm himself and hold back the fear that was building in his mind. He knew enough about what a wendigo did to its victims to know if Dean was hurt and trapped with it, he was in serious trouble.

 **spn**

Everlee hadn't said much on the flight from Sioux Falls and Bobby studied her profile as she looked out the window of the plane as it made it's decent into Douglas, Wyoming. He saw her body tense and a look of uncertainty on her face. Bobby could tell she was scared but was trying to hide it.

"Everlee, my boys are nothing if not resourceful. They've been in worse scraps than this and got out of them." Bobby told her hoping to ease her worry.

"Thanks Bobby." she replied glancing over at him. "I'm just not use to all this yet. I know what they do is important and all, but I don't think I really understood just how dangerous it really was."

"Does that change yer mind about Dean and getting involved with him? 'Cause if it does, yer need to break it off now 'fore it gets any more serious. That boy's been through a lot an' had more heartache than anyone his age deserves. He don't need no more hurt and if I can help it I aim to see he don't get it."

"Oh Bobby, I would never hurt Dean that way. What I feel for him hasn't changed; it actually makes it that much stronger. My biggest regret is that I didn't tell him how I felt before he left." she said looking down at her clenched hands and let them relax.

"I'm sure he knows lass without you saying it. Why ya can tell how ya both feel 'bout each other. It's written on yer faces when you're together. Don't fret over that, that's small potatoes."

"Well I plan on telling him as soon as I can. I'm not going to let another day pass without him hearing it from my own lips." I said taking a deep breath as the plane landed with a small bounce and began to slow as it rolled toward the hanger to finally stop.

"Looks like we're here."

"Good, we'll need to find the helicopter pilot. I want to get out there and find Sam." Everlee said unbuckling her seatbelt and getting ready to get off. They were the only ones getting off here and both headed for the door at the front of the plane.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

The helicopter landed in a small clearing letting its two passengers out before lifting off to head back to the airport. Everlee and Bobby shouldered their bags and looked at the map the pilot had drawn for them before heading toward the woods.

"Sam should be shooting off a flare any time now." Bobby told her reassuringly.

"I know, I just wanna get there." she said walking faster toward what she hoped was the right direction.

They had only gone a short distance when a red flare was shot off slightly to the right of them and burst in the sky. Everlee zeroed in on the location and altered their heading toward where it looked like it was fired from. Bobby let Everlee hurry ahead of him, knowing he couldn't keep up with her and knowing she had one goal and that was to get to Dean. He couldn't blame her; her feelings were strong for his boy and he was pretty sure Dean felt the same way about her. He only hoped they weren't too late.

"This way Bobby." Everlee called to him as she worked her way around some impassible barriers of boulders and brush.

"I'm right behind ya lass, you go on." he told her. "I know ya wanna get there."

Both looked to the sky when another flare was shot off not far from where they were. Everlee didn't waste anytime in heading through the trees wanting to get to the mine. She fought and pushed her way through small shrubs that were blocking her way. Everlee didn't even feel the scratches from the branches that swiped at her face as she batted them away. Ten minutes later, she stumbled from the forest into the clearing and saw Sam turn around quickly reaching for his weapon.

"Everlee?" Sam called to her as he watched her break from her trance to run into his arms. He wrapped his strong arms around her trembling body and held her tight as she sobbed quietly. He looked back up to see Bobby break through the trees and head their way. "Am I glad you got here."

"Any signs of the sheriff yet?"

"No and I'm going crazy. I gotta do something besides stand around here. It's been over four hours since the cave in and I have no idea what's happened to Dean."

"Show me where it happened." Bobby requested looking toward the mine entrance.

"I need to see too." Everlee added pushing away from Sam and wiping her face. She squared her shoulders and put on her best determined face knowing she needed to be strong right now. They had to find a way to get help to Dean so she needed to be able to think.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked when he saw the smear of blood across one of her cheeks.

"Just a scratch, I'm fine." she replied feeling the tender scratch.

 **spn**

Sam led them into the mine entrance and to the right to the tunnel that collapsed. Everlee looked around the place carefully as cold chills ran up her back and a sense of evil filled her mind. She had never had any dealings with the supernatural and wondered if this was how it felt. She stopped at the beginning of the tunnel watching as Sam and Bobby walked deep into it. She watched their shadows move along the wall and tried to force her feet to move, but it was as if something was stopping her from entering. Everlee gulped hard as she gripped the wall for support. She couldn't move from where she was. It was like a barrier was stopping her and she didn't know what to do.

"Hello!" a male voice called from outside the mine. "Anyone in there? It's Sheriff Jefferson!"

"Sam! Bobby! The sheriff is here." Everlee called down the tunnel and turned grateful to head outside. She saw one man dressed in uniform and three others in civilian clothes standing in the clearing looking at the mine entrance and talking among themselves.

"Hello, I'm Sheriff Jefferson and you're?" he questioned Everlee.

"Sheriff, glad you made it." Sam said rushing from the entrance. "Did you find any plans for this mine?"

"That's what took us longer than expected. Had to dig through a bunch of boxes of files in the library basement, but I did find some."

"Great, let me see them." Sam said eagerly wanting to see them in hopes of finding another way in or at least a point that they might be able to break through to the other side.

The sheriff took off a backpack and pulled some papers from it, handing them to Sam. Sam took them over to a large fairly flat topped boulder and folded them out. Bobby and Everlee gathered around him watching as he studied the plans carefully. Sam found the entrance where they were at now and looked for the tunnel that caved in where Dean was trapped. He saw other lines for other tunnels on the plans and tried to determine if they could be reached by one of the other passages from the mine entrance.

Everlee pulled one of the pages from under the plans seeing it was a topographical map of the area and ran a finger over it as she studied the entrance and began to look around the outer edges. She looked up at the hill Sam had climbed and back at the map studying it closely and looking back up the hill. There looked like there was some type of opening at the top of the hill that led down into the tunnels.

"Sam, I think I've found a way in." Everlee said excitedly laying the map on top of the plans. "It looks to be some type of natural fissure or something up there on the hill."

"Bobby you keep checking these plans with the sheriff. We'll head up there and see what we can find."

"You may need this." one of the other guys said holding out a loop of climbing rope.

"And these might help." another offered holding out a pair of leather gloves and goggles. "Old mines can be dangerous."

"I'll take those." Everlee said. "Thanks."

"Thanks." Sam said accepting the rope and looping it over his shoulder. "Bobby did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yes." he said handing over one of his packs. "It's all in there."

"Here, take theses walkie talkies with you so you can communicate." the sheriff said holding out two small ones.

"Thanks Sheriff." Sam nodded stuffing them into his pack before turning with Everlee and heading for the hill to make the climb again.

 **spn**

"Take my hand." Sam offered to Everlee as she tried to pull herself up over the lip of the hill. "Easy now, get your balance."

"I'm good." she huffed brushing her hair out of her face and wiping the sweat trickling down it. "From the map I think it's over this way." she said pointing toward the far side of the hill top.

Sam followed her looking around, searching for an opening. Everlee fell to her knees and began to crawl over the area so she wouldn't miss anything. It seemed to take forever, before she cried out with relief.

"Here Sam! Help me move these rocks." she exclaimed digging around several large rocks and tossing smaller ones to the side.

"Let me." he insisted kneeling down and getting a firm grip on one of the rocks. He put all he had into moving the rock out of the way. With one mighty heave, the rock broke loose and Sam sat back hard when he lost his balance. Everlee continued to move smaller stones and used one to scratch around the other rock, hoping to loosen it so Sam could move it too. He got up and went over to the other rock and did the same, pulling with all that he had while Everlee continued to dig around it until it gave way.

"Look an opening." Everlee said excitedly as a small opening appeared where the two rocks once were.

"But it's too small for me to fit into." Sam replied looking at it to see if it could be enlarged so he would fit.

"But I can." she said quickly standing up and stripping off her jacket. "Let me have your outer shirt it's thinner than my jacket and will give me another layer of protection."

"I'm not letting you go down there." he stated surprised she would even think that. "Are you nuts?"

"I'm not asking you. Now are you going to help or am I on my own?" she asked madly.

"Everlee, there may be a monster down there with Dean and you have no idea how to defend yourself."

"I'd say you better give me a five minute summary 'cause **I am** going down there whether you like it or not." she relayed to him standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and fight in her eyes. "I know he's your brother, but I love him too. And I'll do **whatever** I need to get to him."

Sam stood there for a moment looking into the determined eyes of the young woman who was willing to sacrifice herself for his brother. He knew there was no changing her mind and drew in a deep breath giving in.

"Alright. What we were hunting was a wendigo, it's a fierce hunter and very dangerous. The only thing that will kill it is fire. So take this." he told her handing over his flare gun. "And these flares for it. Shoot it in the stomach, that's the largest part of its body. Everlee you have to be careful, it can imitate a human voice so don't let it fool you. I have some road flares here too and a first aid kit, water and power bars. Can you get them in your pack?"

"Yes, and give me a walkie talkie so I can talk to you." she said dumping her pack and repacking it with what she wanted to take. She put the waters and food on the bottom and packed the first aid kit, extra flash light and weapons on top with the walkie talkie. "Let me have an end of that rope. I'll tie it around my waist in case I need to repel down once I get in. I'll tug on the rope twice to let you know so you can support me." she explained pulling back her hair with an elastic band and tucking it into the neck of Sam's shirt before putting on the leather gloves and goggles. "Once I'm in I will call you to pull it back out."

"You gotta be careful, Dean'll kill me if something happens to you." he warned her watching her stuff a knife into her jean's pocket and another in her pack. She tied her pack to a length of rope she cut off long enough to go around her waist so she could pull it along behind her knowing she couldn't wear it.

"It's ok Sam, I'll find him." she said laying a hand on his arm before getting down and wiggling into the opening. "I'm gonna push some rocks up, think you can get them out of the way?"

"On it." he said lying down at the opening and moving as far into it as he dared to grab the rocks out of her way. He stopped when no more were pushed his way and used his light to watch Everlee's feet disappear deeper into the hole. "Please be careful. Castiel if you're here and listening, help her find Dean. I know you say you can't interfere, but he can't die down there all along in the dark. That's not part of your bigger plan is it? Damnit! Keep them both safe." he prayed feeling helpless to do anything else.

 **spn**

The tightness of the crevice had Everlee breathing shallowly and sucking in her stomach as she squirmed and wiggled deeper into the darkness. She was glad she didn't have an aversion to tight, small spaces. It was slow going since she didn't have much room to push her body. She pushed the flashlight ahead of her and used her feet and hands the best she could trying to remain calm and assure herself it wasn't much further. Everlee stopped for a moment to rest where the tunnel widened slightly and she could breathe easier. After wiping her face on Sam's shirt sleeve, she continued downward.

It seemed like hours had passed when the tunnel finally stopped. Everlee pushed her upper body out enough to shine the light around seeing she was about twenty feet off the ground. Hoping Sam could feel the tug, she gave two sharp yanks on the rope before carefully finding hand holds and pulling her body out of the opening onto a small ledge. Putting her trust in Sam, she let her legs dang over the edge and let go. The rope jerked and caught twice, and then she felt herself being lowered to the cave floor. Everlee's feet found the floor and she sighed with relief. She untied the rope from around her waist and got her backpack loose. She got it opened and found the walkie talkie. After figuring out how to work it, she tried to call Sam.

"Sam can you hear me, over?" she asked letting go of the button and waiting for an answer.

"I hear you are you ok, over?" Sam's voice echoed from the walkie talkie.

"Yes, I'm in, I'm going to start looking for Dean, over."

"Turn the walkie talkie off while you look Ev; only use it when you have to. The wendigo might hear it and find you. Watch yourself down there, over."

"I will Sam, I'll call you later. You can pull the rope up now, over."

"Alright, over."

Everlee turned the walkie talkie off and stored it back in her pack before shouldering it and shining the light around the cavern looking for a way out. She had made it this far and wasn't about to give up, no matter how hard the road was ahead. Everyone was depending on her now and she wasn't going to let them down. Everlee knew from her past she was a very strong willed woman and could overcome the worse of odds to survive. She dug deep and summoned all the courage and strength she had to face something two weeks ago she never knew existed and to save the man of her dreams. A man she didn't think she would ever find and she wasn't about to give up on him yet, not to injury, not to a cave in and damn sure not to some monster. It'd better run, because Everlee was out for blood.

* * *

 **A/N: Maybe we have a hunter in the making with Everlee. Thank you to all who are still reading this story. I know it has gotten long, but there's one more path to take after this one and it will be ending, but that is still down the road. The next several chapters won't be as long, but they will get longer again. Reviews are welcome, please leave me one. NC**


	102. Chapter 102

**A/N: As a special treat, thought I would post another chapter for your reading pleasure. Reviews are welcome, if you have a moment, please leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 102**

With a firm grim on the rope, Sam looped it behind his back and kept tension on the rope as Everlee disappeared from sight. He had a bad feeling about this but what other choice did he have. His brother needed help and it looked like this gentle, kind, mysterious young woman was the only one who could get to him and help. That is if she didn't get herself killed in the process. If something happened to her, he didn't know how he would face his brother for letting her do this. He felt the rope moving slowly through his hands and shook his head to knock away the sweat that was trickling down his face. When the movement stopped, he quickly swiped his face with the tail of his tee shirt since Everlee had on his long sleeved one. He waited and tested the rope not finding any give and figured she may have stopped to rest for a moment, at least that's what he hoped. It wasn't but a few minutes that the rope started moving again and he sighed with relief. His respect for Everlee had grown ten fold, even if he didn't know anything about her; she was a hero in his eyes. Not many people would risk their lives going into the unknown, against a creature they knew nothing about but that it was dangerous and deadly to save someone. Yeah, she loved his brother, but still, as he thought back over the few women Dean had dated; he was sure none of the others would do this risking their lives for him. He didn't know how long Everlee had been in the fissure but hoped she found the end soon as he looked down at the rope hoping they had enough. He was pulled from his thoughts when two strong tugs pulled the rope in his hands. Bracing himself Sam made ready to take Everlee's weight and the tension increased and he carefully and slowly let the rope out, catching it when it slipped more than he meant hoping she was ok. He had let out about twenty feet when the rope went slack with no weight on it. He waited wanting to be sure she was down before letting go. Sam jumped when he heard a voice coming from the walkie talkie he had in his jeans back pocket. Sam dropped the rope and pulled it out, relief flooding through him to hear Everlee's voice.

" _Sam can you hear me, over?"_

After talking to her and hearing she was ok, Sam replaced the walkie talkie into his pocket and began to pull the rope back out of the hole. He knew this was her only life line and now she too was trapped in the cave with the monster with no other way out. A chill ran down Sam's back as he looked toward the setting sun as a warm breeze blew in his face but didn't help to warm him. He swiped his too long hair out of his face with a tired hand and knew he needed to draw on his internal strength to keep going. He was not going to rest until his brother and Everlee were free and safe. He was not settling for any other ending than that. Once he had the rope pulled out of the hole and folded back up, he headed back down to the mine entrance to see what progress Bobby was making.

 **spn**

With a compass and the map she had drawn, Everlee started making her way through the tunnels and passages hoping to find Dean. She hadn't gone far when a voice echoed down the tunnel crying for help.

"Help me!" the voice called fading away only to call again. "Help me!"

Everlee's blood ran cold as she listened to the voice fade the second time. She was also certain that was not Dean's voice as she plastered herself to the wall of the cave afraid to move. She shut her eyes and turned off the light not wanting to give her location away. Everlee almost fainted when screams like nothing she had ever heard before broke the silence. She could tell there was anger in the screams, like it had been denied its prey. Not moving a muscle, not breathing, not able to stop the tremble that rand down her body; Everlee stayed where she was, hoping this creature didn't come her way. She didn't move from the small crack she had wedged herself into for fifteen minutes. Everlee could only hold her breath for so long until she had to draw in a shaky breath as silently as she could. She opened her eyes to the ebony darkness knowing she wasn't going to see anything in this mine without light. She clenched the flashlight tightly in her trembling hand afraid to turn it on. All of her senses were on high alert as she listened to the silence pressing in on her. She waited another ten minutes before finally covering the lens of the light and clicking it on. She waited and let her eyes adjust to the small amount of dim light before trying to stand on rubbery legs. Everlee thought she was brave; she had fought her demons, but this was a completely new level of bravery. This was one time she was going to have to overcome all her new fears and fight for the man she loved. That monster was standing between her and the one she sought so she was going to square her shoulders and still her mind and kill it. Everlee took a tentative step forward as she listened for any sounds that might betray the creature's position.

 **spn**

A soft light ahead of her made Everlee pause in puzzlement trying to figure out what it could be. She drew closer and saw the wall glitter in the dim light and touched it, bringing her finger to her nose to smell. It was magnesium phosphorus she thought, wrinkling her nose. She looked again to the wall covered with the mineral and a plan began to form in her mind. If she could find a couple of other items to complete it, she just might have a fighting chance. She pulled out the map and worked out where she was so she could mark this wall on the map.

Everlee moved forward cautiously checking her compass to be sure she was heading in the direction Sam and she had determined Dean should be. She was just starting down another tunnel when her ankle was grabbed and she stumbled to the ground hitting her side on some rocks jutting out of the cave wall. She could feel a stinging sensation on the palms of her hands and her knees where they scrapped the floor when she tried to break her fall. Ignoring the pains and without thinking, Everlee was already fighting to get free and trying to get a grasp on her light again. She swung the flashlight like a club to only realize her foot was caught in the straps of a backpack. She laughed at herself as she caught her breath and untangled her foot wishing she had left those gloves on. She shone her light around and saw four packs tossed haphazardly around a small indention in the cave wall. Excited by her find, she began to dump the first pack to see what was in it. A bottle of water and bag of trail mix went into her pack and a cooking pot she set aside. She pulled a sweatshirt over her head and settled it around her body, glad to have the extra warmth. Everlee went to the next pack and dumped it and smiled happily when she saw two bottles of camping fuel. She shook them finding both almost full and knew now she could proceed with her plan. After checking the other two packs, Everlee packed what she thought might be useful, along with a lightweight sleeping bag, into one pack to take with her. She found a wooden spoon that would be helpful and stuffed it in her back pocket. After storing her pack and the other one in a little alcove for safe keeping, she made her way back to the wall she had found earlier.

The soft, dim light guided her part of the way back to the wall of magnesium phosphorus. She sat the camping fuel down and took the pot and wooden spoon to the wall. Everlee began to carefully scrap and knock the mineral into the cooking pot until she was satisfied she had enough. She opened the bottles of camping fuel and poured it over the magnesium phosphorus and stirred it until she had the two mixed sufficiently. Now all she had to do was find a place she could carry out her plan and it needed to be away from this wall. One thing was certain; she didn't want to burn half the cave up. She started back toward where her backpack was stored and checked each alcove she could find until she found one to her liking that would suit her plan.

 **spn**

The small room was approximately eight by ten with no other exist. The exit into the room was narrower than the entrance and would make it harder for the creature to get back out. She looked down both sides of the small passage into the room until she found a ledge big enough and within her reach to sit the pot with her mixture on it. Everlee pulled her cell from her back pocket and looked at it deciding it would be worth the loss; she needed to get another one anyway. Everlee drew in a deep breath and pulled up her music, finding a song to play and putting it on a loop. She turned the volume as loud as it would go and set it on a rock on the wall inside the room. She took one of the road flares and lit it so it would lighten up the room and cast light down the passage and into the main tunnel. She ran out and stopped at the entrance and screamed as loud as she could before darting around the bend and pressing herself into a crevice in the rocks to wait to see if the wendigo took the bait. She listened to one of her favorite songs echoing from the chamber but tuned it out so she could focus on listening for the creature's approach.

Shuffling and growling caught her attention and she stiffened when the creature walked by her hiding spot. Her eyes widened in disbelief seeing the creature up close and she held her breath for fear it could hear her breathing and hoped it couldn't hear the pounding of her heart in her chest. Her eyes followed the wendigo as it stopped at the short passage and listened to the music coming from it. The creature stood in the dim light not sure whether to go in or not. It growled and stepped toward the opening, then back again. Everlee moved enough to see the wendigo and silently begged it to go inside. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the wendigo crept down the passage and into the room where the music was playing. It didn't hear Everlee coming in behind it until it was covered with the mixture from the cooking pot.

 **spn**

Everlee breathed a small sigh of relief when the creature took the bait and headed down the passageway. As soon as she saw it enter the passage, Everlee eased out of the crevice and followed it inside. She paused long enough to retrieve the pot from the ledge and pull the flare gun from her waistband. Once the wendigo was in the room, she stepped in close enough to toss the liquid onto the creature and fire the flare gun in one quick fluid motion. As soon as the flare gun struck the creature, she dove into the passage and crawled to the main tunnel rolling away from the flash of flames and the unearthly screams of rage. She grunted in pain as two sharp rocks dug into her side and upper arm that had been injured earlier. The magnesium phosphorus lit up the room and spilled out into the main tunnel glaring brightly until it burned away into dim, glowing embers. Everlee remained on the floor of the tunnel waiting and listening to be sure the creature was dead. As the light dimmed, she found her flashlight again and headed back to where her packs were hidden. Knowing it was dead gave her a new strength and determination to find Dean. She gathered her packs and checked the map and compass again as she hurried this time knowing she didn't have to worry about the monster attacking. She only made one wrong turn before getting back on track until she was dumped into a large cavern. Everlee walked forward shining her flashlight around searching the area for Dean. She quickly rushed forward when she saw the huge mound of rocks that seemed to be blocking a tunnel. Her light ran over a pair of boots barely visible through the dirt and rocks at the bottom of the cave in.

"Dean!" Everlee cried out, her voice echoing around her. She dropped to her knees beside him and began to carefully throw the bigger rocks off his still body. She took off her pack and pulled another road flare out and lit it, positioning it nearby where she could see better. She stripped the leather gloves from her hands so she could tend his injuries. "Oh Dean..." she whispered in fright when she saw what looked like blood coating what she could see of the side of his face. She pressed her fingers to his neck trying to find a pulse and let out the breath she was holding when she felt a weak, thready one under her fingers. He felt cold and clammy to her touch and knew that wasn't good. She used her fingers to gently feel around on his head finding a large lump and sticky substance and a smaller one with no blood. Everlee pulled out the first aid kit and a bottle of water. She took a tee shirt from the other pack and used a knife to cut it up so she could clean Dean's head wound. She saw the walkie talkie and turned it on to see if she could get Sam.

"Sam, can do you read me, over?" she said. "Sam, hello Sam, over."

"Everlee, I hear you, over." Sam's voice came back to her.

"I found him Sam! He's hurt but he's alive, over." she cried out.

"Thank God! And the other thing? Over." Sam asked not wanting to mention the wendigo where others could hear.

"Taken care of. I've got to get back to Dean; I'll call you again later, over."

"Alright, we're working on getting to you out, hang on Ev, over."

"Ok Sam, over." she said laying the walkie talkie aside so she could get back to Dean.

 **spn**

After wetting a piece of the torn up tee shirt, she position the light where she could see and cleaned his head wound as best she could. She poured water over it and patted it with the shirt before taking some peroxide and carefully pouring a small amount over the gash. Once she decided it was as clean as she could get it, Everlee took a pressure bandage to cover the gash and took a roll of gauge to wrap around his head to hold the bandage in place. She took another piece of wet tee shirt to wipe his face of the blood and dirt and grim. Everlee cleaned his eyes and nose and lips before wiping out his mouth. Dean still hadn't gained consciousness as she ministered to him.

Being careful, Everlee started working her hands down his body trying to see what other injuries he might have. He groaned in pain when she pressed lightly on his ribs on the left side. She moved down his legs and stopped when she saw the large rock that had his leg trapped under it. She ran her hand under the rock and felt the wetness of blood. Everlee stood and positioned herself over the rock and got a good grip and pulled with all she had, but the rock barely moved.

"Awe come on!" she growled trying again but not having any luck. Seeing that wasn't going to work, she looked around for something to use to pry the rock off Dean's leg. She finally found a piece of pipe that looked long enough to work and went back over to Dean. She cleared rocks away from one side of the large rock and shoved the pipe under it and positioned another under the pipe to act like a fulcrum. Once she had it set up, Everlee got ready to push down with all she had. She blinked back the tears of frustration hoping this would work.

The angel stood to the side and watched the woman trying to move the rocks from Dean's trapped leg. He cocked his head slightly and studied her, seeing how determined she was. He could see how much she cared for Dean; in fact, she was in love with him. Castiel moved to her side and when she tried to move the rock he reached down and helped, pushing the rock aside for her. He watched her drop to Dean's side to examine his leg for injury. Knowing he couldn't do anything else to help, the angel disappeared from the cave.

 **spn**

"Finally!" Everlee said when the rock moved out of the way. She dropped to the ground beside him to look at his leg. She took out her knife and split his jeans to check his calf. She grimaced when she saw the top part of a fat sliver of wood sticking out of it. The splinter of wood had gone into his calf, out the other side and was held there by a thin layer of skin. "Man, it's a good thing you're out Dean, 'cause this is going to hurt like hell." she told him grabbing first aid supplies and laying them out by Dean's leg.

"I hope you don't wake up yet Handsome, I've got to get this piece of wood out of your leg so I can clean it." she said. She wiped her knife with alcohol wipes and then Dean's calf where she needed to cut. She stilled the trembling in her hands and with one cut sliced open Dean's calf so she could remove the piece of wood from his calf. Blood begin drip from the gash as she poured water and then peroxide over it to clean it so she could see. Once the flashlight was positioned where she could see, she prepared herself for the next step. Knowing this was going to hurt, but also knowing it needed to be done, she pulled gently on the gash opening it up to check for and random splinters left in it. When she was satisfied it was clean, Everlee pressed pads to the gash and used a roll of gauze to wrap around the leg holding the pads in place. She could feel Dean's leg jerk and twitch under her hands as she wrapped it tightly. Everlee brushed the remaining small rocks from Dean and got the sleeping bag laying it out beside him. She pushed his limp body carefully onto the sleeping bag and quickly cleared the path of rocks so she could pull him away from the cave in just in case more rocks came down. Once Everlee had him across the cavern, she stopped and checked his bandages before covering him with sleeping bag to warm him up.

"Sam, you there? Over?" Everlee said listening for an answer.

"I'm here Ev, everything ok? Over." Sam replied.

"Yes, I got Dean moved and doctored his injuries as best I could, over."

"Hold on a while longer, they're almost through a tunnel wall that will let us get to you, over."

"Ok Sam, over." she said laying the walkie talkie down not knowing the talk button was still pressed. She settled down beside Dean and took a sip of water before moving to dribble a small amount into Dean's mouth being careful not to choke him. She a used a piece of ripped tee shirt and wet it to wipe his dry lips again. "I'm here now Dean, it's going to be alright." she whispered to him running her hand over his cheek lovingly. "Sam's working on getting us out of here. You just need to hang on a little longer. Don't you go giving up on me or anything. Sam says you're strong, the strongest person he knows so don't you be making a liar out of him, you understand me? I know doctors say you should talk to an unconscious person that they can hear you, I don't know if that's true or not, but I know it does ease my mind. Maybe it's time..."


	103. Chapter 103

**A/N: Huge goal reached over 2,000,000 words now with all the stories I've written, 2,011,864 to be exact. Never dreamed I reach this and it's all because of you wonderful readers who keep wanting to read more. Thank you for all the support given to me. Rescue is at hand, enjoy the read and please leave a review, it's what keeps me going. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 103**

Sam started to put the walkie talkie down when he heard Everlee's voice from the other end. From the way she was talking, he figured she must not know he could hear her. Sam stepped away from the others so he could hear better and listened to her soft, tired voice coming through the speaker. He could hear the stress in her voice and wondered how bad Dean really was. He had a feeling she wasn't telling him everything and that worried him.

"You know I had this little itchy, feeling about this hunt. Something kept nagging me that it was not going to be simple." Everlee said gently rubbing Dean's cheek with a finger. "Would you believe it, I killed that monster, set him on fire just like Sam told me. Damn, that scared the crap out of me. I don't know how you and Sam do this. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I first heard it. Please come back to me...I haven't told you yet that I love you...I love you so, so much...I need you to know that...Oh Handsome you were so brave and trusting to tell me about all this and what you and Sam do. I know you thought I might turn tail and run when you told me...But to be honest, I don't think you could of told me anything that would make me want to leave you...I was hooked after that day at the waterfall. You were funny, caring, considerate, a complete gentleman and I truly enjoyed your company. I felt comfortable and safe with you, like you could protect me from anything. It's like you were my knight in shining armor, well shiny black armor. I've already told you it's been a long time since I've really dated. I had almost given up hope of finding anyone who I might have true feelings for, someone who would respect me and accept me for who I am."

Sam could hear the tears and emotions in her voice as she continued to talk to Dean. He knew it wasn't right to be listening to her bare her soul, but he couldn't stop himself. There was something Everlee wasn't telling them and he wanted to make sure Dean wouldn't get hurt by whatever it was. He would do anything to protect his brother, even if it meant making Everlee break up with Dean. He held his breath as he listened to her voice changing as she continued.

"I've decided I need to tell you something...If you can trust me, I need to trust you...You see, I have a secret too...I've not shared it with anyone...You said you needed be honest with me, well I need to be honest with you too...I don't want to have any secrets in this relationship...I know you can't hear me but I'm going to tell you anyway...Maybe that will give me the courage to tell you to your face when you wake up...You see years ago..."

Sam frowned when he didn't hear anything else from the walkie talkie and shook it and put it back to his ear. He still couldn't hear anything until Everlee spoke his name.

"Sam, I think I hear something, over." Everlee whispered a hint of fear in voice.

"What does it sound like, over?"

"I don't know, like someone calling for help. Could there be more than one of those creatures in here, over."

"Never read anything about more than one in a place, over."

"I'm going to check it out; I'll call you back, over."

"No! Wait Everlee, don't! Everlee!" Sam yelled at her but didn't get a response. He ran back into the tunnel the rescue workers were working in to see if they had broken through to the other side. All he could think of was there **was** another wendigo in there and Everlee was going to get herself killed.

 **spn**

Everlee eased Dean's head from her lap and got up listening for the sound again. She swore someone was calling for help and it sounded like it was coming from the far tunnel. She picked up the flashlight and flare gun before moving to the tunnel and heading down it. The further she walked, the louder the noises became. She looked down the side tunnel before heading down it. Everlee faltered and stumbled in her steps when her light hit a body lying on the ground. She swallowed back the bile invading her throat when she saw parts of him had been eaten leaving white, fractured bones exposed. Everlee inched around the half eaten body and continued a little further down the passage until it opened up to a small room. Her light played across two bodies hanging by ropes from the ceiling.

"Help me." a male voice gasped as he tried to raise his head to look at her. "Please..."

"Hold on, let me cut you down." Everlee said running to his side and pulling out her knife to cut his bonds.

He fell to the ground with a groan of pain when his legs wouldn't hold him up as Everlee went over to the other body, a young woman, and worked at cutting her down.

"Sarah..." the young man croaked out trying to pull himself to her.

"She's still alive, but she's got some nasty gashes on her stomach." Everlee said working her arms out of the sweatshirt and taking her knife to cut the bottom of Sam's shirt off to use as dressing for the woman's wounds. She looked around the room with her light and spotted a backpack over in the corner. Everlee went over to grab it and dumped the contents on the ground looking for anything useful. "Here, drink something." she told the guy handing him a bottle of water. She used another shirt to tie around the woman's waist to protect her injuries and help apply pressure to her wounds. "Can you help me get her out of here? There's rescue workers coming to get us out."

"I think so, how about that...That monster...It attacked us and drug us in here and tied us up."

"It's ok, the monster's dead. Come on help me move her." Everlee instructed him as she got on one side of the woman and with the guy's help got her up and headed back to the cavern where Dean was. She shone the light ahead of them, guiding the way. Everlee got them back to the cavern and helped lay the woman down near Dean. "I've got a solar blanket you can wrap around her for warmth." she told him looking in her pack and finding it. She handed it to the guy along with a power bar to eat. "How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know what day is it?" he asked biting into the power bar and chewing hungrily. "Thanks for all your help, we would of died in here if you hadn't found us."

"It's ok. I know I'm kind of new at this sort of thing...But it'd probably be a good idea not to talk about what took you. They're not going to believe you and it might get you a visit to the psych ward."

"I think you're right but what do we tell them?"

"Say you got lost and a bear attacked, you guys got away and hid in here but got lost in the tunnels trying to hide. Your friend was injured by the bear before you two got away." Everlee suggested. "I think its Tuesday by the way. I kind of lost track of time and being in here makes it worse. Cut off from the outside, in the dark, it does something to you." she said fumbling with the walkie talkie to call Sam. "Sam, Sam are you there, over?"

"Damnit Everlee, you scared the crap out of me, don't do that again, are you ok, over." Sam said frantically.

"I found two survivors, a couple; the girl's injured, but not too bad, over."

"Wow, must be the last couple that went missing. We're through and should be to your location in about twenty minutes, over."

"Good to hear. Dean and the girl will need to go the hospital, over."

"There's all terrain vehicles waiting to move them to a waiting helicopter, over."

"Hurry, over." she said putting the walkie talkie down. "You hear that, they're almost here."

"Thank you." he told her as he slid closer to his girlfriend and brushed her hair from her face. She tried to move but winced and grabbed her stomach. "Hey Sarah, it's ok, we're being rescued. They'll get you to a hospital." he said kissing her forehead. "Think you can sip a little water?"

"Trev..." she whispered as she felt the wetness of the water on her lips. She finally got a couple of swallows down before turning away and trying to move.

"No, Babe don't move, you've been hurt." Trevor told her laying a hand on her shoulder. "Helps on the way, we're gonna be ok."

"Ok." Sarah nodded closing her eyes back and leaning against him.

"Did you two get attacked too?" Trevor asked watching Everlee tuck the sleeping bag around Dean.

"No, Dean was trying to kill the monster and got caught in a cave in and I found a way in to rescue him."

"He your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess he is." she said looking lovingly at Dean.

"He's lucky to have someone like you that cares enough to risk your life to save him."

"I guess he is." Everlee said softly.

 **spn**

Everlee lit another road flare and positioned it near the openings not sure which one Sam and the others would come down. She looked at her watch and figured they should be finding them any time. She checked on Dean again and looked up when a tall, dark, shadow appeared out of one of the tunnels and she knew it was Sam.

"Sam!" she cried running to throw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Am I glad to see you." he mumbled into her hair as he held her off the ground in his embrace.

"Lass are you ok?" Bobby asked stopping beside them to check her out.

"Dean's over here." she said wiggling down and pulling him to his brother. "A few scrapes but I'll survive."

she told Bobby accepting his hug.

Sam knelt down and moved the sleeping bag to look Dean over as the others made their way into the cavern. One rescue worker went to Sarah and checked her out while another joined Sam beside Dean to do the same.

"I think he's either got bruised or maybe a cracked rib or two and he's got a bad gash on his left calf and head injury. That's what's worrying me the most. There was a lot of blood from it and I'm sure he may have a concussion or worse."

"Thanks, I'm going to start an IV and we'll get everyone out of here." he told her pulling supplies from his pack. He quickly got the line going and let Everlee hold the solution as he checked with his partner. They had only brought one stretcher and were deciding how to transport both the injured. Dean was put on the stretcher and the girl was put on the sleeping bag to be carried out. Sam grabbed one end of Dean's stretcher and a rescue worker got the other while Everlee manned the IV solution. The others got the girl up and followed them from the cavern using the road flares they had left coming in to guide them out.

 **spn**

No one spoke as they made their way back through the tunnel system, going as fast as the terrain would allow. Everlee breathed a sigh of relief when they emerged from the mine and she could finally breathe fresh air. The sky was dark, but the full moon cast long shadows around them giving enough light that they could see.

"Sam give me the keys for the Impala and you go with your brother to the hospital. Bobby and I will hike out and head for the hospital." Everlee told him as they got the stretcher tied to the ATV.

"No, you go." Sam replied.

"You need to, you're his brother and if the doctors need approval for treatment, it needs to come from you." she said. "Now go and I promise to be super careful with Dean's Baby."

"I guess you're right." Sam finally agreed fishing around in Dean's pocket for the keys. He handed them over to her and got on with Dean to go with him to the hospital.

"We'll see you there son, you take good care of your brother." Bobby told him before they drove away with the other ATV following behind them.

 **spn**

"You guys wanna follow us back down to the vehicles?" one of the volunteers asked as they gathered their packs to hike back down.

"Sounds good to me." Everlee said exhausted from her ordeal but knowing she made the right decision at letting Sam go to the hospital with Dean. She was worried about Dean since he hadn't gained consciousness yet. Head wounds could be very serious and Dean had been without medical attention for a long time.

"That was mighty kind of you lass letting Sam go with his brother." Bobby told her as they fell in behind the others.

"He needed to; I know how helpless he felt when he couldn't get to his brother. He needs to be with him. I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I'm the new kid on the block, I come in second."

"So you kilt yer first monster." he whispered where the others couldn't hear. "You'll have to tell me about it, that's pretty impressive and brave for someone who's never had any trainin'. Dean's gonna be impressed with you."

"Believe me I was scared to death. I 'bout fainted when I actually saw it...I just knew I needed to get to Dean and that bastard was standing in my way."

"Remind me never to get on your wrong side." Bobby chuckled at her. "All kidding aside, I'm proud of you, you did real good in there lass."

"Thanks Bobby, coming from you makes it all the better." she said before she stumbled slightly and would of fallen if he hadn't grabbed her arm. "Thanks, guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Why don't ya hold on to me, don't need ya fallin' an' breakin' somethin'." he told her as he helped her get her balance again. "Gotta get ya back to Dean in one piece little lady."

"Thanks Bobby, you're a good friend and Dean and Sam are lucky to have you." she said trying to keep the tiredness from her voice. She steeled herself and pulled on the last of her energy to make the hike back. She knew the sooner they got to the car, the sooner they could head for the hospital and find out how Dean was doing. Everlee worked hard on putting one foot in front of the other and not stumbling over her own two feet. Had it not been for Bobby, she probably wouldn't of made it down the mountain. She sighed with relief when the shape of vehicles could be seen at the end of the trailhead.

"Almost there lass." Bobby encouraged her.

"Thank goodness, I don't think I could of gone much further." Everlee panted. She could tell her legs were about ready to give out on her. She was beyond exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally and she knew it wasn't over yet. They needed to get to the hospital to see how Dean was doing and hopefully he had regained consciousness.


	104. Chapter 104

**A/N: Trying to post again to see if FF is fixed. Hope you enjoy. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 104**

The helicopter landed on the pad at the hospital and staff ran for it with gurneys. They got Dean out and Sam jumped out to go with his brother. Sarah and Trevor were taken out and all were rushed into the hospital. Sam stood in the corner as they worked on Dean, getting him hooked up to machines and checking his head and leg injury. The doctor ordered x-rays of the chest, arm and a CT of his head to check for swelling or bleeding. Sam was given paperwork to fill out and sign while he waited for his brother to be brought back down. He looked at the forms trying to bring them into focus as he vision blurred for a moment. He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to read the words on the paper. His hands trembled slightly as he began to write, trying to remember what he was supposed to put down. He looked up every time someone came by hoping it was Dean. He finished the forms and signed everything still waiting for Dean to be brought back to the ER.

"Sir?" a nurse asked getting Sam's attention. "You were with the victim of the cave in?"

"Yes, yes, he's my brother." Sam said getting towering over her. "Is something wrong?"

"Wow!" she said seeing how tall he was. "Your brother was taken directly into surgery from radiology. The doctor will be out to talk to you when he's done. If you'll follow me, I show you where you can wait."

"I have other family coming, they should be here soon. Can you direct them to where you're taking me?"

"I will." she said taking him to the surgery waiting room.

 **spn**

"Why don't you let me drive, you're exhausted." Bobby told her when they reached the Impala. "Maybe you can nap for a few minutes."

"You're probably right; Dean would have a heart attack if I crashed her." Everlee nodded passing him the keys before getting in on the passenger side. "Could I borrow your phone? I had to use my as bait."

"Sure, if you're calling Sam, he's number four on speed dial."

"Thanks." she replied accepting his phone and speed dialing Sam.

"Hello." Sam answered in a tired voice.

"Hey Sam, how's Dean?"

"They took him to surgery, I've haven't heard anything yet."

"We're on our way to the hospital, should be there soon."

"Good, I'm in the surgery waiting room."

"Do you need anything? Food, drink anything?"

"No, I'm good Ev."

"Alright call Bobby if you think of anything. We'll see you in a bit Sam."

"Ok." Sam sighed before hanging up. He looked at his phone for a moment before punching in a number and listening to it ring. He frowned when it went to voice mail, but got ready to leave a message. "Hey Dad, wanted to let you know Dean's in the hospital in Douglas, Wyoming. A hunt went south and he was hurt. If you're near...I thought you should know..." Sam heard the beep that cut him off and huffed but didn't call back. He didn't know where their father was at right now but he hoped he would at least call to check on Dean.

 **spn**

Sam looked up quickly when the door to the waiting room opened and Bobby and Everlee walked in. He watched her eyes dart around the room until they locked with his. He took in her rumpled, disheveled, look; from the dirt smeared, tear stained face, to his too big shirt that had half the bottom missing, to her dirty, torn jeans. She looked like a little kid that had lost her best friend. He got up and let her step into his arms, and bury her face into his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her in comfort. He heard her groan in pain when he squeezed too tightly.

"You ok?" he asked her brushing her hair from her face. He could feel her nod against his chest as she kept a tight hold on him, fisting his shirt in her hands.

"Any news yet?" Bobby asked him.

"No, the doctor's not been in yet." Sam said holding Everlee's trembling body close. She had been a strong trooper through all this. For one to have just recently learned about the supernatural, she came through for them all. He wanted to hear how she killed the wendigo, but that needed to wait until later. "C'mon, let's sit down." he whispered to her moving to the couch and pulling her down beside him. She stayed close to his side as they sat. "It'll be ok Ev." he whispered to her kissing the top of her head.

Everlee couldn't answer Sam as her throat tightened and she worked hard on holding the tears in. She leaned her head onto Sam's chest and closed her eyes as a tear slipped from one and tracked down her cheek. He had to be alright; they just found each other; they hadn't even got a chance to learn each others likes and dislikes yet. She didn't even know his favorite color or music or movie or what he liked to do for fun. There was so much they had to learn about each other and she wanted that chance.

"Dean Singer's family?" a doctor dressed in scrubs asked as he came into the room.

"Here." Sam said getting up and pulling Everlee with him. "We're his family."

"I'm Dr. Morgan, Mr. Singer is in recovery. We had to get him in to surgery to relieve pressure on his brain from the trauma he received. He's stable, but still critical because of the head injury. We won't know if there's any complications until he does wakes up. He's still unconscious, but his vitals are holding steady. He'll be in ICU to monitor him in case there's any additional swelling or bleeding on the brain. We cleaned and stitched his leg; it should be ok. He also had a few bruised ribs, luckily none were broken, but they're going to be sore for a week or so. There are other scraps and bruising on his body, but nothing serious. You'll be able to see him for a few minutes once he's settled in a room in ICU, since it's past visiting hours I've approved that. You can wait here and I'll have a nurse come get you."

"Thank you doctor." Sam said shaking his hand and keeping a firm grip on Everlee with his other hand.

"What's his prognoses?" Everlee asked before he could leave.

"Most of his injuries are superficial, but it's the head trauma that concerns me. He was without medical attention for a long time. All we can do now is wait and see how he is when he wakes. It will also depend on if the swelling continues on his brain. We'll be monitoring him closely for that."

"Thanks." she whispered weakly leaning into Sam who was all that was holding her up.

"C'mon, let's sit you down before you fall down." Sam told her moving back to the couch and easing her onto it.

"I'm gonna go round us up some coffee and a tea for the lass." Bobby said to Sam.

"Ok." Sam nodded to him, then looked back to Everlee's pale face. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I don't know..." she mumbled in a shaky voice using her sore hands to push her hair out of her face.

"What happened to your hands?" he asked taking one and looking at the raw scraps and scratches on her palm. "You need to have these cleaned and dressed." he said getting up and pulling her to her feet.

"No, no I'm fine. What if he doesn't wake up? What if..." she tried to say.

"You can't think like that." Sam told her pulling her away from him so he could look into her eyes. "Dean's the strongest person I know. He's been through so much in his life; he'll get through this too. You've got to believe...Have faith."

"But what if I can't?" she questioned. "Have faith. He doesn't even know...Sam I love him so much and I've been afraid to tell him. I told him I wanted us to go slow and take our time. God why couldn't I just say those three little words? I'm such a coward; I should of been honest with him when he was honest with me." she cried softly as tears dripped from her eyes to roll down her cheeks.

"C'mon, we're gonna wash your hands and get the dirt out of those scratches." he told her guiding her to a restroom. Sam turned the water on and adjusted the temperature before taking both her hands to put under the water. "This is gonna hurt Ev." he told her before moving them under the stream of water.

"Sonovabitch!" she cried out trying to get them out of Sam's grasp. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as Sam took liquid soap in one hand to gently massage into her palms before rinsing them good. He checked them out in the light to be sure they were clean before patting them with a paper towel.

"All done. I'll see about getting some cream and gauze from a nurse to wrap them in." he told her leading her back into the waiting room. He saw her tears and pulled her to his side. "Hey, hey Ev it'll be ok. I think Dean knows how you feel about him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same about you." Sam told her holding her by the shoulders. "If you ever need to talk about anything Ev, I'm here for you. Anytime." He pulled her back to him and let her silently cry. Sam looked to the door and saw Bobby coming back in with three cups in his hands and several bags of snacks.

"Here you go, didn't have much to choose from to eat. Too early for the cafeteria to be open yet." he said sitting down two cups and the snacks. "Thought you guys might be hungry, when was the last time you two ate anything?"

"Thanks Bobby. Everlee why don't you try to drink some tea and maybe eat something?" he asked reaching for the tea and putting it carefully in her cold hands. "Drink." he encouraged guiding her hands to her mouth.

Everlee felt the warm cup being placed in her hands and she cupped them around it. She could hear Sam talking to her, but he sounded far away and garbled. She watched his warm hands guide the cup to her mouth and carefully sipped the liquid. The tea warmed her from the inside out as it hit her stomach.

"Bobby will you see if you can get some cream and gauze for her hands, they're scratched up."

"Sure thing Sam. I'll right back."

"Think you can eat something?" he asked opening a pack of peanut butter crackers. He popped one in his mouth and offered her one but she shook her head no. Sam could see how strained and pinched her face was and was worried about her. She seemed to be withdrawing into herself, trying to shut everyone out just like Dean would do.

Bobby came back a few minutes later with what Sam requested and gave the items to him. Sam nodded thanks and took one of Everlee's hand to doctor. He smeared the cream over the scraps and scratches before wrapping gauze around it to protect the palm. He repeated the process with the other hand, wrapping it too. He was about to talk to Everlee when the door opened again.

"Singer family?" a nurse asked from the doorway. "Dr. Morgan said you could see Mr. Singer for a few minutes, if you'll come with me."

Sam quickly stood and stuffed the pack of crackers into his pocket and handed Bobby the other packs. He helped Everlee up and the three followed the nurse to the elevator. She punched the fourth floor and they waited as the car took them to the floor. The nurse got off and led the down the hall to ICU.

"Here's the waiting room for ICU and it has the visiting hours posted inside. There's coffee in there and around the corner is a drink and snack machine. I can only let one person in at a time and give you five minutes." she said looking to the three.

"Bobby, you go first." Sam said taking his coffee cup. "We'll wait it the waiting room for our turn."

"Alright son." Bobby said following the nurse through automatic doors into the ICU ward.

"Everlee you can go next."

"I...I...I don't know if I can." she whimpered fearing what was behind those doors. She had faced down a monster and doctored Dean, but now that things were settling down, that strong, brave person was disappearing.

"It's ok, I'll talk to the nurse." he told her steering her to a couch to sit down. They were the only ones in the room and he was glad of that, but was sure when visiting hours started there would be more people coming in. Five minutes went by faster than he thought it could and the nurse and Bobby came back out. He stepped to the nurse and whispered quietly to her for a minute before looking to Everlee. The nurse nodded to him and waited as he went to get her.

"Everlee, the nurse said we could go in together. Let's go see Dean." he told her holding out his hand for her.

She looked at his hand and into his face seeing the compassion and kindness there. After only a moment, she took his hand and they went with the nurse into ICU to see the man she loved and Sam's brother.

 **spn**

The coolness greeted them as they stepped through the automatic doors. Everlee faltered in her steps when the nurse stopped at a door to an ICU room.

"You can stay five minutes." she said leaving them there and going to the nurse's station.

Sam stepped into the room with Everlee clinging to his arm. The noises from the machine attached to Dean greeted them first. The lights were dim, but both could make out Dean's pale, listless body lying in the bed. His head was wrapped with white gauze and his face was pinched. A sheet was pulled up to his chest and his arms were exposed with tubes and lines running from them.

"Hey bro, don't know what happened, but you didn't dodge the right rocks." Sam said softly taking one of his hands. He watched Everlee step to the other side of the bed and tentatively take his other hand. "You got some woman here Dean; she took out that wendigo all by herself. Too bad she's taken already or you might have some competition." Sam said trying to chuckle.

"I'm here Handsome." Everlee whispered leaning down to kiss his chapped lips. "Please come back to me. I love you so much." she whispered into his ear.

"You gotta fight bro, don't you be giving up on us." Sam told him. "Everlee I hate to ask, but could I have a minute alone with Dean?"

"Of course, I need to find a restroom anyway." she mumbled stroking Dean's cheek before stepping out of the room.

"Castiel I need you man, Dean's been hurt, can you hear me?" Sam said softly looking around the room as he waited to see if he would come.

"I hear you just fine." Castiel said from behind him.

"Dean needs your help." Sam told him. "You gotta fix him." he insisted.

"My brothers will not like that..." he started.

"To hell with your brothers, my brother is the one lying unconscious on that bed fighting for his life. Fix him you bastard!" Sam growled at him as he got in his face to show he meant business. He may be an angel and Sam knew he couldn't hurt him, but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Castiel stepped back slightly and looked to Dean and back at his brother knowing his threats were unfounded. He stepped to the bed and laid a hand on his forehead letting his grace heal the head trauma. A warm glow shone for a moment around his hand before he pulled it away.

"I have healed the injury to his brain; it is now up to him to come back. I can do no more." he said before disappearing.

"Thank you." Sam said quietly looking down at Dean as he sensed the nurse at the door. He squeezed his hand before stepping from the bed to leave. He cast one final glance to Dean hoping what Castiel did was enough and Dean would be able to wake up soon. The one thing they had in their favor was Dean now had someone else to wanna wake up for, Everlee. He headed back to the waiting room wanting to check on her.

 **spn**

After Everlee stepped out of the ICU, she needed to be alone and wandered down the hall instead of going to the restroom in the waiting area. She knew there had to be others and started down the hall in search of one. She found one on the opposite side of that floor and went in locking the door behind her. She looked down at her hands trying to figure out how to wet a paper towel to wash her face without soaking the wraps. Everlee grimaced when her side hurt and she pulled up her tank top to look at it. She saw a deep, purple black bruise forming on her side and winced when she touched it. She could tell the top layer of skin had been rubbed off and it hurt when she moved wrong. Just another battle scar, she thought pulling her shirt down and deciding she needed to pee while she was in here. A shower was going to have to wait until later. She planned on staying right here until they learned more about Dean's condition. She washed the tip of her fingers and dried them, gently flexing her fingers to see how painful it was. She used her fingers to comb through her hair and pulled it into a pony tail. Everlee headed back out and down the hall to the waiting room to join the others.


	105. Chapter 105

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there, I hope you have a good one. Hopefully FF will not have any more problems for a while. Glad to be posting again and hope you have not lost interest while waiting for it to get fixed. Enjoy this extra long chapter as Everlee meets another member of the family. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 105**

Bobby was sitting in the waiting room finishing his coffee when Sam came back into the room. He looked around but Everlee wasn't there. Sam dropped into the seat next to him and leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes.

"You ok son?" Bobby asked him.

"Yeah, just exhausted." Sam sighed. "We've got a room at a motel in town, why don't you and Everlee go on over there and get some rest. I'll stay here."

"You need to get some rest too Sam. You two can go and I'll stay."

"Go where?" Everlee asked catching the last of the conversation.

Sam looked her way to see she had tried to wash her face and uncovered just how pale it was. She had combed and pulled her hair back into a pony tail even though strands had escaped and hung in her face. She absently tucked one behind her ear as she looked at the men. He knew she had been crying from their redness, but was trying to hide it.

"I was telling Sam to take you and go on back to the motel to get some rest." Bobby repeated.

"No, I'm not going anywhere but right here." she said stubbornly sitting down on the couch.

"I'm not leaving her here alone so you take the key and go catch some sleep." Sam told him taking the key out and handing it to him.

"You two are hardheaded idijts. I'll bring some breakfast back and I expect both of you to eat it." Bobby grumbled accepting the key. "At least try to get a nap."

"We will." Sam said sitting on the couch and pulling Everlee over to lie in his lap. She curled up on the couch and didn't argue with what Sam did. He settled down with a protective arm over Everlee. He had slept in worse places; at least it was fairly quiet and almost comfortable. He shifted slightly easing down a little more on the couch making Everlee open her eyes to look up at him and start to move. Sam shook his head no and gave her a brief smile holding her in place. "I'm ok, get some sleep." Sam saw Everlee grimaced as if in pain and move his arm from where it was resting on her ribs. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked frowning and pushing at her shirts.

"It's nothing..." she mumbled trying to push his hands away but wasn't successful as Sam got her shirt pulled up to see the large bruise on her side.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Sam asked gently touching her side only to feel her tremble under his fingers. "How bad?"

"Just bruised my side diving away from the burning wendigo." she said looking up at his concerned face. "I'll heal it's nothing really."

"Should you see a doctor?"

"No, no I'm fine." she said as her eyes started to close again.

"Get some rest." Sam said pulling her shirts back down and brushing her hair from her face. He was careful where he put his hand and settled back down. He closed his eyes and reached out trying to find his way through the darkness, looking for that thread that would lead him to his brother. He pushed harder but couldn't find anything but swirling blackness. It was as if there was a barrier preventing him from connecting with Dean and he couldn't get past it. Sam gave up when a dull ache started behind his eyes and decided to let his mind rest for a while. He was going to try again later, maybe if he could find him, he could bring him back. With that thought in mind, Sam let himself drift into a light sleep.

 **spn**

It was in the early morning when Sam jerked awake by the noises and movement coming from his lap. He saw Everlee was moaning softly and was beginning to fight some invisible foe. He dodged a flying fist before he got a hold of her wrist to stop the assault.

"Everlee, hey wake up. You're dreaming." he said quickly shaking her body gently to wake her.

"No! Please! Don't!..." she cried out, her eyes popping open, her body stiffening to stare at Sam in wide eyed fright like she didn't know who he was.

"It me Ev, Sam. You're ok. Remember we're in the hospital, Dean was hurt and you saved him." Sam told her trying to break through to her. "You're safe, I won't let anything happen to you." he said pulling her into a hug. Everlee trembled as she sobbed once letting her breath hitch and swallowed the next sob.

"I'm fine." she got out pushing away from Sam to wipe her face. She wouldn't look at him as she slid down the couch away from him.

Sam watched her wipe her face and withdraw into herself making her seem even smaller in his oversized shirt she had on. He could sense there was something she didn't want to talk about and wondered if it had anything to do with what he heard from the cave on the walkie talkie. He didn't say anything to her knowing she didn't want to talk right now. They both turned toward the door when Dr. Morgan walked in and zeroed in on them.

"Doctor is something wrong with Dean?" Sam asked getting up first.

"On the contrary, he seems to be doing better and there's been no further swelling or bleeding on his brain. If he continues to improve I've left orders to move him to a regular room this evening. We'll still be watching him waiting for him to gain consciousness, but I'd say he's on the mend now."

"Thank you doctor." Sam said smiling in relief and shaking his hand. "Can we still see him today?"

"Yes, during visiting hours only I'm afraid. Don't want to disrupt the nurse's routine in there. I left word for them to notify you of the room number if he gets moved so you can stay with him."

"That would be great."

"Good day." Dr. Morgan said before leaving.

"Did you hear Everlee, Dean's getting better?" Sam said turning to see her still sitting on the couch hunched over hugging herself. "Everlee...Are you alright?" he asked sitting down beside her and taking her cold hand in his warm ones.

"I'm fine." she whispered. "I'm glad he's getting better."

"Bobby's bringing us some food so you gotta eat, understand? You'll make yourself sick if you don't. Besides, I'm gonna need someone to help me take care of my brother and keep him in line." he said trying to tease her and make her smile. He wasn't sure what was going on with her and wondered if her bad dream had anything to do with it.

Everlee knew Sam was trying to make her feel better and she should be happier that Dean was getting better, but with the stress and anguish and guilt and then the dreams, she was not anywhere near being fine. She fought back her own emotions and feelings and tried to give him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. At least she didn't have to talk anymore because Bobby came into the room carrying bags of food and a tray of drinks.

 **spn**

"Alright you two, listen up and no back talking me now." Bobby said in a tone that got both Sam and Everlee's attention. They straightened up and waited for him to continue. "Dean's still doing ok so I want you two to head back to the motel an' take a shower, get on some clean clothes and maybe even take a nap. I'll stay here an' watch over the boy. If anything changes, don't worry I'll call ya."

"But..." Sam started.

"I'm o..." Everlee started too.

"What did I say? Now get! Both of ya 'fore I jerk a knot in yer smelly asses." Bobby growled sternly pointing a finger at the door. "Don't think I won't do it too. Besides, the other visitors in here might appreciate it." He watched Everlee look down at her dirty, torn clothes and absently brushed her unruly hair back, picking a random twig from it. Sam didn't look much better and Bobby was sure that stain on his shirt was blood.

Several other people in the waiting room covered their mouths with their hands or papers and quickly looked away from them, trying to hide their smiles. They had been listening with interest to the exchange of conversation between the three newcomers that were here when they showed up.

"Don't make me tell ya again!" he demanded.

"Yes sir." Sam and Everlee said together getting up to do as they were told.

"Like dealing with five year olds." Bobby huffed to the others in the room and got chuckles and _'I hear ya'_ from them.

 **spn**

"Everlee could we talk for a minute before getting showers?" Sam asked her as he let them into the motel room.

"Of course Sam what is it?" Everlee asked looking to him.

"Is there something about your past that you haven't told Dean?"

Everlee looked down at the floor guiltily knowing Sam deserved an answer.

"I'm only asking 'cause I know how much he likes you, well to be honest, loves you. I want to know because he's my brother and I'll do anything to protect him." Sam told her. "Even if it means having you break up with him. I don't want my brother hurt by anyone."

"Oh Sam, I would never hurt Dean." Everlee said sincerely. "And you're right, there is something I need to tell him and I'm going to when he's better. It's just I need to tell him first and let him decide what he wants to do. And whatever that is, I will accept it. I need to tell Dean first if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure, as long as you tell him." Sam agreed. "Secrets are not good in a relationship and don't under estimate my brother, whatever it is you need to tell him, I'm thinking he can deal with it. I don't think he's going to let you get away."

"Thanks Sam for understanding." Everlee told him giving a brief smile.

"Why don't you take your shower first, you're the one that's been crawling around in caves and killing monsters." Sam told Everlee with a nod.

"Go ahead I don't know if I have the energy to even take my clothes off." Everlee sighed letting her body drop to one of the beds. "I'm gonna get a soda, see if the sugar will give me enough of a boost to get that shower. You want one or a water?"

"I think I'm good, do you have money? Right now I just wanna get clean and maybe take a short nap." Sam replied opening his bag and looking through it for clothes.

"Yeah, in my bag." she said pulling her bag onto the bed and searching for her money. "I'll be right back." Everlee grunted as she pushed her sore and stiff body from the bed and went in search of the vending machines. She went ahead and got Sam a water along with a soda for herself. Everlee chugged the soda as she headed back to the room, having it nearly drunk by the time she walked back inside. Everlee burped several times glad she was along in the room and looked toward the bathroom door. It just hit her, she needed to pee. She sat back down on the bed and waited trying not to think about it. After fifteen minutes had passed and the shower was still running, she gave up; she couldn't wait any longer. Everlee went to the bathroom door and slipped inside keeping her eyes diverted from the shower as she pulled her jeans and panties down and quickly relieved herself. She sighed as the shower cut off and Sam pulled the curtain back jumping in shock at seeing her sitting there and scrambled for a towel.

"Crap! Ev little warning next time!" Sam complained wrapping a towel hastily around his hips while trying to push his wet hair out of his face. He could feel the heat on his face as it grew red with embarrassment.

"I waited as long as I could Sam, I had to pee bad. Besides, it not like we haven't already seen each other pretty much naked anyway. I'm too tired to care right now, anyway I love you're like the little brother I wish I had. You could look at me like your big sister. Anyway, we both know what the opposite sex looks like."

"Still...I mean...It's the...Awe hell..." Sam sputtered pulling the curtain back closed. "Let me know when you're done." he whined.

"You don't need to worry, I didn't look...but for a second." she giggled as another burp slipped out and Sam said a few choice words from behind the curtain. "Excuse me." she burped again. After washing her hands, she turned to the shower to see Sam peaking around the curtain. "I'm done you can come out now." Everlee said as she left the bathroom much to Sam's relief. She took her place again on the bed and finished off the soda waiting for Sam to finish. Dean was right; he did take a long time in the bathroom.

"It's all yours." Sam mumbled coming out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes rolled up in his hands.

"Why don't you take a nap while I shower?"

"Only if you will too after you've showered." Sam told her stretching out on the bed already feeling the urge to sleep.

"Maybe." she replied

Everlee dug into her bag finding clean clothes and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the heat and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror seeing how weary looking the face looked staring back at her. Everlee closed her eyes for a moment and pushed from the counter to the shower to turn the water on. She found her shampoo and conditioner and sat them in the shower before stripping out of her smelly clothes. She stepped under the hot water and let it beat down on her head and run down her tired and sore body. After wiping the water from her face, she looked down her body looking at the dark patches of bruises that decorated her body, all the way down to her calves. The splotches were already turning a dark purple and funky green-yellow color. Everlee figured she got off easy considering what the others went through. She shampooed her hair and quickly soaped her body down relishing the feel of being clean. Once she had rinsed the suds away, Everlee turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry her body and towel dried her curly hair. She slipped on some clean clothes and gathered up her dirty ones before stepping out followed by a cloud of steam.

The room was quiet except for soft snores coming from Sam who was splayed out on the bed asleep. Everlee picked up a blanket and draped it over his still form, smiling lovingly. What she said was true; Sam was like a little brother to her. She stuffed her dirty clothes into her bag and sat down on the bed. She rubbed a hand over the top of it before lying on her side, pulling a blanket over her, curling up into a ball and closing her eyes wishing there was a certain warm body next to her. She set her internal clock to wake her in an hour so they could go back to the hospital to be with Dean.

 **spn**

Sam opened the door to the room and waited for Everlee to go in first, then stepped in holding the door for Bobby. They all walked to the bed where Dean was laying, still and unmoving. The only thing he had on now was the oxygen, IV and catheter, which made him look less sick.

"Hey Handsome you're looking better." Everlee said moving around the bed to move a chair from the corner up against the bed so she could be close to him. She leaned over to kiss his forehead before picking up his hand and rubbing it between hers.

"Doctor says you're doing better now." Sam added taking the chair on the other side leaving Bobby with the more comfortable recliner.

"You just gotta wake up son. We're all here for ya." Bobby said patting his leg. He took a seat in the recliner and watched the other two looking worriedly at Dean. "So Everlee, now that things have calmed down, why don't ya tell us how you offed that wendigo by yerself."

"You don't wanna really hear that do you?" she asked embarrassed at being the center of attention.

"Yes we do." Sam assured her. "Go on tell us, please." he asked giving his best puppy dog eyes look.

"Once I made it into the cave, I started making my way toward where we though Dean was. Let me tell you when I heard that thing scream...Man! I don't know how you do it, I 'bout had a heart attack. The only thing I knew was it stood between me and finding Dean. I found some magnesium phosphorus on the cave walls and then literary fell across some backpacks that had camping fuel in it. I did a little chemistry and used my cell to lure the creature into a small room, doused him and used the flare gun to set it on fire."

"Wow! I gotta say that was...Awesome." Sam told her proud of what she had done. "I can't wait until Dean's awake and you tell him this. He doesn't know what a badass girlfriend he has."

"It was nothing." she mumbled looking at Dean's face for any sign of him waking up.

"Don't sell yerself short young lady. You hadn't even had any training, I'm proud of you lass. You did real good." Bobby praised her.

"Thanks Bobby, that's special coming from you." Everlee said giving him a small smile. "Why hasn't he woke up yet?"

"I don't know." Sam replied just as quietly. "But he will, I know he will."

"You hear that Handsome, your brother has a lot of faith in you, so you need to find your way back to us. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I hope you can. You've gotta wake up so we can go home. You promised we'd go on another picnic and I promised you I'd make your favorite pie. And we were going to have a race to see who was the fastest." she rambled on to Dean. "You said Sam would need a head start to make it fair."

"Jerk! That's not true." Sam blurred out, blushing slightly by his outburst. "C'mon bro, you're supposed to call me bitch." Sam told Dean a sad but hopeful look on his face.

"I take it that's a brother thing?" Everlee asked cocking her head to look at Sam with a curious expression.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sam shrugged giving her a crooked smile.

"Why don't I go get us something to eat?" Bobby asked. "Neither of you ate much breakfast or lunch. Ya both need a good meal. Any requests?"

"Maybe a milk shake, chocolate." Everlee said. "Why don't you go with Bobby to get some food, I'll be ok."

"You got it kid. C'mon Sam she's right, do ya good to do something."

"Alright, I'll go, we won't be gone long but you gotta promise to eat something."

"I will."

"I take it you're staying the night here again?"

"I am, Sam's welcome to go on back to the motel for the night." Everlee told him and looked to Sam.

"I'm not leaving you here alone Ev, I'm staying too." Sam stated wanting to be sure there was no misunderstanding.

"You two can hash it out when we get back with some food." Bobby butted in, shaking his head as he left with Sam following behind him.

 **spn**

The room was quite now that Everlee was alone in the room with Dean. She looked him over to be sure he looked comfortable and straightened the sheet covering him. She brushed his hair back and caressed his cheek.

"We're alone now Handsome, don't you think it's time to wake up? I want to tell you something that I've not told you...I love you...I love you so much..." Everlee told him as she took a moist Q-tip to dampen his chapped, dry lips. She looked toward the door when it started to slowly open and a tall, dark, formable figure stepped into the room. Everlee stiffened and went on full alert as she stepped to the end of the bed putting herself between the stranger and Dean. She thought maybe he had the wrong room, but wasn't taking any chances. She might be small in comparison, but that wasn't going to stop her from defending Dean.

"Can I help you?" she asked cautiously already easing the knife from her back pocket and flipping it open to hold by her side ready to use. "Do you have the right room?"

"Better question is who are you?" John asked in a deep, slightly demanding voice. He started to step around her to get to Dean but was surprised when she stepped in his path blocking his way. He frowned down at the girl who dared to stand in his way and started to tear into her when the door behind him opened again causing John to look that way, but Everlee kept her eyes on John.

Sam stepped into the room and was hit with the tension wafting off the two people standing facing each other. He stared in surprised to see his Dad and Everlee standing toe to toe and caught the glint of a blade in Everlee's hand. He sat the food bags he was carrying on the table and quickly stepped to Everlee seeing the determination and fierce look on her face. He knew she was trying to protect Dean and didn't know who John was.

"It's ok Ev, he's not a threat." Sam said prying the knife from her hand and draping an arm around her shoulders.

John watched this interaction between his son and the young woman and it didn't get by him that Sam took a knife from her and closed it before pocketing it. He arched an eyebrow and gave the girl another questioning look.

"Everlee, this is our father, John Winchester. Dad this is Everlee, Dean's girlfriend." Sam said introducing the two. "Glad you could make it."

"Sorry, I didn't know who you were." Everlee said timidly, letting the strong, bad girl look drop as she shyly looked down at the floor.

"It's ok kid, you were trying to protect my son." John told her, letting his body relax as the exhaustion started taking over.

"Here John, I think you need this more than I do." Bobby said offering John a large cup of coffee.

"Thanks, drove nearly sixteen hours straight to get here." he said gladly accepting the cup and taking a gulp. "How is he?" he asked stepping toward the bed now that Sam had pulled Everlee to the side.

"He's stable and the trauma he received to his head is not as bad as they thought, but he's not woke up yet. That's what we're waiting for, him to gain consciousness. His other injuries are minor and doing ok."

"Hello son, Sam called me you'd been hurt." John said softly as he took a seat by the bed. "I got here as soon as I could. You need to wake up Dean." he said rubbing his arm and clasping his hand. "What happened?" he asked looking to Sam for an answer, then at the girl. "Does she know?"

"Yes, Dean told her. We were on a hunt, figured it was a wendigo and tracked it to an old mine. We went in to search and split up. There was a cave in, not sure what triggered it, and Dean was trapped on the side with the monster. We found a crevice that led down into the cave system on the side where Dean was. I couldn't fit, so Everlee volunteered to go down it. She's a hero for what she did. Not only did she save Dean and two victims, but she killed the wendigo by herself with no training." Sam said with pride, giving Everlee a quick hug.

"You took on a wendigo by yourself? You?" John asked in disbelief looking the young woman over from head to toe. "You don't look like you could kill a fly."

"Just lucky, I guess." Everlee said hanging her head embarrassed with the attention.

"I don't know how you did it, but I gotta thank you for saving my son. He's lucky to have found someone like you."

"Why don't we eat 'fore the food gets cold." Bobby suggested. "There's plenty to go around."

"Sounds good." Sam said pushing Everlee into the chair by the bed opposite his Dad. "Remember what you promised." he told her turning to find the milk shake. "You can start with this, but you gotta eat too. Dad, we've got a motel room if you wanna go get some sleep after you eat. We can call you if anything changes with Dean. No need all of us being here, there's nothing we can do."

"Thanks Sam, I may just do that. I'm beat and could use a shower and some rest." John sighed looking at the sandwich Bobby placed near his hand. He was so tired he didn't know if he had the strength to chew. He didn't notice Everlee studying him closely as she sipped on her milk shake, sizing him up. She could see where the guys got their good looks as she looked too Sam and Dean and back to John. He struck her as a man who usually got his way and had a very powerful present. She didn't want him getting upset with her, that was for sure.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

Sam was stretched out in the recliner by the bed and Everlee was still sitting by the bed, her heading lying on Dean's arm. She looked over at Sam thinking he had gone to sleep.

"Handsome when you wake up and are feeling better, we need to talk. Since you were so honest with me, I want to do the same. I need to tell you about my past and hope it doesn't change how you feel about me. And I haven't said it yet, but I hope you know how much I love you." she said, talking quietly not knowing Sam wasn't asleep and listening. "I feel so alive when I'm with you. You make me so happy." Everlee started humming to him. "This is one of my favorite songs, maybe you know it."

" _In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here"_

Sam lay quietly feeling uncomfortable about listening to Everlee, but not able to say anything. He listened to her, soft, lyrical voice as she sung to Dean. He was surprised at what a rich voice she had as she continued to sing thinking how close she was to the truth. He let his mind wander as a wisp of a thread got his attention and he began to follow it. He knew where it led and hoped to have better luck this time.

" _Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay _

_There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard, at the end of the day_

The fog that filled his mind seemed to dissipate as consciousness came back to Dean. He could hear someone talking off in a distance and tried to focus on it knowing the voice sounded familiar. He wanted to move his body but nothing seemed to work for him and he fought to pull his mind to the surface and break free of the hold the darkness had on him. The words grew clearer and he could tell someone was singing to him. Her voice was haunting and filled with emotion as he tried to capture the words. Something had happened to him but he couldn't remember what. He knew someone was waiting for him and he tried to picture a face hoping it would help. Another voice spoke to him over the song telling him he needed to wake up that he had everyone worried. He knew that voice and tried to connect with it like he had so often in the past. Sam called to him to follow him back; he had been asleep long enough.

 _I need some distraction  
Oh, beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins_

 _And maybe empty  
Oh, and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight._

 _You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here."_

Everlee continued to hum to him and wiped the tears that leaked from her eyes and sniffed softly. She wiped her nose on the sheet and continued her soft humming until she felt a hand on her head and fingers running through her hair. Everlee looked up at the half closed eyes staring back at her and drew in a short sob as the tears fell freely from her eyes. She cupped Dean's cheek and kissed him before speaking.

"Hey there Handsome. Welcome back." she said keeping eye contact with him. "Sam, he's awake!" she called excitedly to Sam.

"Hey bro, how you feeling?" Sam asked scrambling from the recliner to get to Dean. He pressed the nurse button as he watched Dean try to wet his lips and say something. "Hold on." Sam poured some water in a cup and put a straw in so Dean could sip it. "Easy now not too much." he cautioned him.

Dean felt the touch of the straw to his lips and captured it drawing in some cold water. He let it roll around in his mouth moistening it before finally swallowing to wet his throat. He sipped more until Sam took the straw away.

"Not too much at first." he told him when Dean tried to reach for the cup.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked setting into the room.

"He's awake." Sam said smiling happily. He stepped back so she could take his place and check Dean's vitals.

"Hello there, I was wondering when I'd see those eyes of yours. And I was right, they are gorgeous." she told Dean as she pulled the machine over to check his blood pressure, O2 level, heart rate and respiration. "Do you know where you are?"

"Ho'pi't." Dean managed to get out, his voice raw and hoarse and weak.

"That's right sweetie. Do you know your name?"

"De..." he whispered wincing as he talked.

"I know your throat may hurt, just need to ask you a couple more questions."

"Do you know who that is?" she asked pulling Sam closer where Dean could see me.

"S'my." he half smirked. "Bro..."

"Wow! You're batting a hundred. How do you feel?"

"H'rt." he replied as he tried to shift his body and felt his ribs ache, his leg hurt and his head didn't feel quit right. He moved his arms and could feel the soreness in them and up and down his body.

"The doctor left orders you can have some pain meds if needed. I'll go get that and page the doctor that you've woke up. You're doing real good and I'd say you're on the mend." she told him patting his arm.

"I'll be right back with some pain medicine for him."

"Could you bring some ice chips back for him too?" Sam asked before she left.

"Of course."

 **spn**

Dean let his eyes fall shut for a moment before opening them again and letting them roam around the room. His vision was blurry, but he could make out the shape of his brother standing beside him. His eyes stopped on the other figure standing on the other side of the bed and blinked a couple of times trying to clear it.

"Ev..." he asked in a raspy voice slowly raising his hand toward her.

"Hey Handsome. I'm right here." she whispered to him taking his hand and leaning down to kiss his cheek. "You had us all worried there for a while." she told him swallowing back the sobs and hitched breathing. She wiped her face and nose on her shirt sleeve before giving him a shaky smile.

"'m...F'ne." he slurred trying to keep her in focus.

"Don't talk, you'll wear yourself out." she cooed to him.

"Yeah bro, take it easy, once you get some meds, you need to try an' rest." Sam told him looking toward the door as the nurse came back in carrying a syringe and a cup of ice chips.

"Alright sweetie, this is going to make you sleepy so don't fight it. I know you've been out for a while but it's ok sleep some more." she said before injecting the medicine into his IV line. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you." Sam replied picking up the cup and handing it to Everlee. "Wanna give him a couple spoons fulls? I'm going to call Bobby and Dad."

"Ok, I can do that." she answered sitting down at Dean's hip and taking the cup and spoon.

Everlee took the cup and dipped the spoon in getting some chips on it before transferring it to Dean's mouth. She watched him carefully before giving him more. She could feel Dean's arms resting across her leg and his hand holding on to her hip. His fingers moved until they were under her shirt and tank top and caressing her skin. She gave him one more spoon and noticed his eyes were getting heavy and finally closed as he started to relax. Everlee knew the pain meds were starting to work and reached to sit the cup on the table. She started to get up, but Dean's hand tightened around her holding her in place.

"Ok, I'll stay right here." she whispered cupping his cheek with her hand. "I love you, I haven't really told you that and I don't know why, but I do. I love you so much."

Dean tried to smile at her when he heard her words, but it was getting hard to stay awake.

"Love...Ya." he got out as his eyes closed and stayed that way.

"Got Bobby, I told them to go ahead stay at the motel and sleep that Dean was getting some pain meds and would be out of it." Sam said quietly when he came back into the room. "He go back to sleep?"

"Yes, I got three spoons of chips in him before the meds kicked in."

"Good." Sam nodded taking a seat. "He'll be out probably for a while, why don't you try to nap? I'll watch him."

"Seems he's got a death grip on my side here." Everlee said laughing softly.

"Let me see what I can do." Sam said getting back up. He pulled the sheet back on his side and grabbed the pad under Dean and carefully shifted his brother over in the bed getting a grunt of irritation from Dean but it didn't rouse him. He put up the bed rail on his side and covered him back up. "See if you can lay down beside him now."

"Thanks Sam." she said turning and stretching out beside Dean resting her head on his chest. She watched Sam move to her side and pull up the bed rail so she wouldn't fall out. Dean shifted slightly and draped his arm around her as she curled into him.

"Get some rest, I'll be in the recliner doing the same." he said sitting back down and putting the foot rest up so he could stretch out. He let the relief wash over him now that Dean woke up and let his mind shut down knowing he was getting better. He felt like he could actually rest now.

 **spn**

Bobby eased the door open and looked into the dimly lit room to see Sam asleep, snoring softly in the recliner and Dean and Everlee asleep in the bed. She was curled up at his side with her head resting on his chest.

"They're asleep, don't wake them." he cautioned John as he followed him into the room. "Probably the first real sleep either of them have had since this happened."

"Guess they need the sleep more than food." John whispered sitting down the bag of food he was carrying.

"Let's check at the nurse's station and see how Dean's doing." Bobby suggested.

"Alright." John said following him back out. "So who is Dean's girlfriend?"

"Name's Everlee. She just moved to Sioux Falls about two months ago. She's soft spoken, speaks her mind, has the heart of a warrior, good cook from what the boys say, one hell of an artist and she seems to love that boy very much. Wouldn't many risk their own life going into the unknown like that knowing there was a monster in there that could kill her in a heartbeat. She's good for the boy and he deserves some happiness in his life for a change."

"She does have a strong spirit, wasn't going to let me near Dean." John chuckled. "Even pulled a knife on me to protect Dean. I'm glad they found each other too."

"You should of told her who you were dumb ass."

"I didn't really get a chance."

"It would of been yer own damn fault if she attacked you."

"I think I could of taken her." he said smiling at the thought.

"So how long ya gonna stay?"

"Long enough to know Dean's ok." he said a sour look falling over his face.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, I've got to do this. I'm trying to protect them." John said trying to be vague about his latest dealings.

"In doing that, watch yerself that you don't go hurting them." Bobby cautioned him not liking how mysterious John sounded.

"I wouldn't do that Bobby."

 **spn**

Sam grunted and shifted around on the recliner as he started waking up. He sat up to see Dean and Everlee were still asleep on the bed. He noticed two cups and a bag sitting on the tray and tried to be quiet getting up to see what was there. He found coffee, tea and breakfast sandwiches, taking one of each. Sam stood in the corner eating and sipping his coffee as he gazed at his brother relieved he had woken up, which meant he was getting better.

"I see you found the food." Bobby noted as they stepped back into the room.

"Yes, thank you." Sam said putting the last bite of the sandwich into his mouth.

"How did he rest?" John asked.

"We all slept pretty good. At least I did and neither of them woke me last night, so I'm thinking they did too."

"Think you should get her up? Doctor will probably be around soon. He might not like her being in his bed."

"Yeah, probably right." Sam said going over to the bed. "Everlee, hey you need to wake up." Sam said softly while gently shaking her shoulder. "C'mon Ev, you need to get up." he cooed to her helping her sit up. He moved Dean's arm from around her so she could slip from the bed.

"Ev..." Dean mumbled when he felt the warm body move from his side. He started trying to move and push himself up.

"I'm here Handsome, go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." she whispered to him.

Just hearing her voice seemed to calm Dean and let himself drift back to sleep. John moved to sit down in a chair beside his bed taking his son's hand.

"Bobby brought food, you need to eat." Sam told her. "He got you some tea too."

"Thanks Bobby." Everlee said smiling at him and accepting the tea. She sipped it and sighed contently as it warmed her body on the inside.

"Here eat." Sam told her partly unwrapping a sandwich for her and holding it out to her.

"Thanks." she replied taking it and nibbling off a small bite. "Have you ate?"

"Yes, that's all yours."

"Hello." the doctor said looking around the room at everyone. "I don't think we've met." he said walking to the bed and speaking to John.

Everlee put her food down and went to the other side of the bed so she could hear what the doctor had to say. She took Dean's hand and quietly sat there trying to be invisible as she listened. She didn't want to intrude, but she wanted to know about Dean too.

"John Winchester, I'm Dean's father." John said standing and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Dr. Morgan, Mr. Winchester. So how is he today?"

"He woke up last night and he knew where he was and me. The nurse gave him pain meds and he slept the rest of the night." Sam spoke up. "He was awake for a moment a few minutes ago."

"Let's see if I can rouse him. Mr. Singer, it's Dr. Morgan, your brother said you woke up last night, that's good to hear." Dr. Morgan asked loudly to waken him. He watched as Dean rolled his head toward him opened his eyes in slits. "Good morning, how are you feeling today?"

"T'red." Dean mumbled squinting his eyes and turning his head away from the bright light. He tried to move but stopped when his body protested.

"How's the head doing today?"

"H'rt l'tle."

"That's to be expected young man. I've gotta say, someone was watching over you, when you came in with that kind of head trauma, I had my doubts you would be making a full recovery like this. Everything looks good. I'll leave orders to start you on a liquid diet today and see how you do. If you keep improving, you'll be out of here in no time. I'll leave instructions for pain meds as needed; you just need to let the nurse know. If you're up to it this afternoon, we're removed the catheter and see about getting you up. We don't want pneumonia to set in. That sound good?"

"Yes." Dean whispered.

"They'll be bringing a tray around shortly, see if you can eat."

"Ok."

"Good day everyone."

"Thank you doctor." John said as he left.

"Dad?" Dean questioned hearing his father's voice for the first time as he became more aware of everyone in the room.

"I'm here son." John answered holding his hand and rubbing a calloused thumb over it. "You're going to be fine."

"What happened?" he asked looking to his brother who was hovering behind their father.

"You don't remember?" Sam asked uncertainty in his voice.

"We went in an old mine." Dean said slowly frowning when the pain danced around in his head.

"Hey it's ok. I'll tell you all about it later don't try an' push it." Sam cautioned him when he saw the pain on his face.

Dean closed his eyes and nodded slightly letting the pain pass. He felt the soft fingers of another person rubbing his hand and turned his head to see who it was. He opened is eyes and stared wearily into a pair of bright blue, sparkling, tear rimmed eyes that were filled with love and concern. He closed his eyes for a moment and a scene popped in his mind of a waterfall and splashing ice cold water and a picnic and a warm body lying next to his. Dean opened his eyes again to look at her and gave her a crooked smile.

"Hey." she whispered smiling back at him.

Sam watched the silent exchange between them and smiled to himself. He could see the love Everlee had for his brother and couldn't of picked a more suitable woman if he had tried. Sam glanced to the door when an orderly came in with a breakfast tray for Dean.

"Here you go, I'll be back later for the tray." he said sitting it on the table.

"Let me help you sit up." John told him pressing the up button for the head of the bed to raise it up. He helped position the pillows where Dean was more comfortable and could eat.

"Thanks." Sam told him moving the rolling table to the bed and sliding the legs under so Dean would be able to eat. "Ok, let's see what you've got here." he said uncovering the tray. He looked at coffee, broth, apple juice and yogurt. "Looks good." he grimaced trying to act encouraging.

"I'll help." Everlee offered looking over the tray to see what was there.

"You need to eat too; you've barely touched your food." Sam told her eyeing her sandwich.

"I'm good."

"I'll eat only if you do." Dean said getting the feeling she wasn't taking care of herself.

"Well...I guess..." she started looking down guiltily.

"Go on, I have to drink most of mine." Dean told her eyeing the tray. "Maybe in a couple of days I'll arm wrestle ya for a sandwich."

"You're on." Everlee bantered as he let John help him with his coffee. He took a sip, letting the bitter taste coat his taste buds before swallowing. He watched John open the yogurt and pull out a spoon for him so he could eat it. Dean ate a couple of bites and looked at Everlee and then down to the sandwich. "You better get started I'm doing my part."

"Oh alright." she sighed picking up her food and taking a bite chewing slowly. Everlee could feel her stomach rumble and growl as it tried to decide whether it wanted this food or not. She took a sip of tea before trying another bite while watching Dean eat his yogurt. Everlee got half of the sandwich ate before stopping. "You want the rest Sam? I've ate all I want." she offered holding out the remainder.

"Might as well, no need it going to waste." he shrugged accepting the offering.

"Is there anything you need son?" John asked watching Dean smell the broth and wrinkled his nose at it. "I hope you intend to drink that."

"Umm..mmm...I guess." Dean frowned stilling himself to drink the broth. He stopped and suddenly burped loudly much to the others surprise.

Everlee covered her mouth as she giggled and Sam choked on the bite of sandwich he was trying to swallow. John and Bobby chuckled to themselves at the loudness of the burp. Bobby slapped Sam on the back as he coughed and cleared his throat before sipping some coffee.

"Excuse me." Dean got out. "It's been a while since I've ate I'm guessing."

* * *

 **A/N: We have Dean back and on the mend. Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

"If there's not anything that resembles food on my lunch tray you're hauling your ass out of here and getting me some real food." Dean demanded to his little brother who was slouched in the recliner watching him.

"I'd say someone's feeling much better." Bobby commented as he stepped back into the room hearing Dean's rampage.

"Damn straight, how 'bout getting me outta here." Dean asked the older hunter. He hated hospitals and it was even worse when he was the patient. "I've had enough of this place and the lousy food they have."

"You hush, the doctor said maybe another day or two and you could leave." Everlee fussed at him straightening the sheet around Dean and fluffing his pillow. "I know you feel better and all, but you're going to listen to the doctor and do as he says. Got it mister?" she spat standing there with her hands on her hips and sparks flying from her eyes.

"Guess she told you bro." Sam snickered watching as Everlee took control of his brother.

"Spoil sport." Dean huffed under his breath along with a few other choice words. He used hand signals to tell his brother he was breaking out of here with or without his help.

"Don't think I didn't see that and Sam's not helping you." she noted giving Sam the, _I wouldn't if you value your life_ look.

"Sorry bro, I'm more afraid of her that you." Sam said stepping back with his hands up trying not to laugh.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked realizing he hadn't been in today and no one had mentioned him.

"He left, had to get back to whatever he's doing. Said it was important." Bobby told him. "He said to tell you good-bye and listen to the doctors. He said he'd try and get back home in a few weeks but would call to check on you."

"Oh, ok, fine!" Dean said his mood darkening with the news but trying to hide it.

"The nurse said you could take a shower today if you feel strong enough." Sam said trying to get Dean's mind onto something else. He knew their father was still a touchy subject with its ups and downs. They were trying to make it work on all sides but sometimes it was strained, especially with John going off on his own doing who knows what.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Dean agreed raising the bed so he could get up.

"Let me help." Everlee offered starting to get up to move around the bed.

"Sam's got this, don't bother. You'd be in the way." Dean snapped, brushing her off as he stood for a moment at the side of the bed being sure his legs would support him. He didn't see the hurt look cross her face as she stepped back away from him.

"I got it Everlee." Sam told her giving her a sorry look for his brother's actions. "Lean on me Dean." he instructed his brother as Dean took a tentative step toward the bathroom.

"It's ok lass, he didn't mean anything by that." Bobby told her after Sam closed the door to the bathroom. He had seen the hurt look on her face with Dean's words. "It's not you he's upset with."

"It's ok." she whispered blinking away the tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna go find something to drink." she said digging her jacket out from under Sam's and heading out the door.

"Dang fool idjit!" Bobby mumbled shaking his head and watching her leave the room.

 **spn**

Everlee followed the signs and found a small grill on the first floor. She went in and ordered a milk shake and fries. There were not many in the eating area so she had her pick of tables and headed to a far corner away from any other diners that was near the windows. The skies were overcast and a light rain was fall outside making the day gloomy and dreary which was matching her mood right now. She knew Dean wasn't snapping at her, but his words still stung. She dipped a fry in ketchup and bit off the end as she stared out at the bleak day. Everlee was lost in thought watching small streaks of lightening bounce across the distance clouds. She startled when someone spoke to her bringing her back to reality.

"This chair taken?" Sam asked as he stood by the table holding a coffee. "Mind if I join you?"

"Suit yourself." she shrugged stirring her melting milk shake and sipping on it. She didn't say anything to Sam or look at him as he pulled the chair out and sat down looking out at the rainfall that started falling harder.

"You know he didn't mean to hurt you. Sometimes he just doesn't think 'fore he speaks. He's outspoken and brash and hard at times. I was just told not too long ago that he has compassion and was kind hearted and he might not show it much, but he does." he said gently trying to apologize for his brother's remark. "He does care for you Ev, a lot, don't let his snapping at you change anything you feel for him."

"It's ok. I know we both have a lot to learn about each other." Everlee said looking down at her plate of fries. "Help yourself." she offered pushing them toward Sam. "I can't eat them all."

"You're gonna find out he gets in these moods but they don't last long. Our Dad...He's not been in out lives that long and we're still trying to learn to give each other space and be a family again." Sam told her plucking a fry from the plate and dabbing a little in the ketchup before biting it in half.

"Sam, could you tell me a little about Dean? I know you said you two were split up when you were young and you were adopted, but what happened to him?" she inquired.

"What happened to my brother is his story to tell, I can't do it for him. It's not my place. I can tell you he was put in foster care but that didn't turn out very well. The system failed him when he needed it. He learned to take care of himself and grew up fast. He learned to be tough and hold everyone at bay so he wouldn't get hurt again. He had to fight for everything he got and it hardened him. There were some bright lights along the way, but it still did a number on him. He's gotten better over the years, but sometimes it comes out without him knowing. Be patient with him, he's worth it."

"I think so too, but he may have to be patient with me too." she sighed staring off at the brewing storm that was approaching. "How's he doing?"

"Shower wore him out and after Bobby told him what a dumb ass he was, he laid down to rest." Sam snickered.

"He didn't?" she asked in shock.

"He got off light, if he had been healthy; Bobby would of whapped him good."

"So he listens to Bobby and you?" she questioned.

"Pretty much, but me, I'm an iffy. Depends on what's going on." Sam shrugged taking another fry.

"Think he might like a milk shake?"

"I'm sure it would put him in a better mood. He does get cranky when deprived of food." Sam laughed.

"Guess he'll have to settle for vanilla, don't think chocolate would be that good for him right now." she said going to the counter to order a small milk shake for Dean.

 **spn**

The door made a small sucking noise alerting Dean that someone was coming into his room. He half opened his eyes to see Sam and Everlee come in. He looked at the unsure, hesitate look on her face feeling bad he had upset her.

"Hey, c'mere." Dean called softly holding out his hand to Everlee.

"Got ya a milk shake." she offered stepping closer to the head of the bed and holding it out.

Dean took the shake in one hand and pulled her down beside him with the other.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." he told her kissing her forehead. "I was told I was a dumb ass and should apologize to you and they were right. I am sorry."

"It's ok." she whispered snuggling down into his side and laying her head beside his on the pillow while giving Bobby a curious look.

"Oh man! That's good." Dean moaned as he sipped the milk shake. "It would of been even better if it was chocolate, but I'm not complaining at all. I'm getting out of here tomorrow if I have to sign myself out AMA and no arguing, I can do the rest of my healing at home."

"If the doc..." Everlee started.

"Nu-nu-nu." Dean shushed her.

"But..."

"Shhhh-sh."

"I..."

Dean finally popped a hand over Everlee's mouth so she couldn't say anything else while he drank more of his shake. Everlee tried to mumble around his hand but could only giggle as she licked and slobbered on his palm.

"Damn she slobbered me!" Dean whined wiping his hand on Everlee who was giggling and trying to stop him. "Ouch!" he grumbled when his ribs let him know he was being too active.

"Sorry, sorry!" Everlee cried out scooting away from him as she tried to figure out what was hurting.

"It's ok, just the ribs, I'm fine." he told her grimacing as he moved but trying to hide it.

"Let me get up."

"No, just be still and I'll be ok." he said taking short, shallow breaths as she stilled beside him.

"Need some pain meds?" Sam asked.

"I'll be ok." Dean said stilling himself so the pain would ease. He sipped a few more times on the milk shake before weariness took over and he started to doze.

Everlee felt his body relax as she lay beside him holding his arm that was between them. She laced her fingers through his hand and squeezed it gently. Sam saw Dean had dozed off and took the cup from his hand so he wouldn't spill what was left in it. He watched Everlee watch Dean as she hummed softly to him.

"Why don't you take a nap too?" Sam whispered to Everlee. He could see the exhausted on her face from all she'd been through and knew a nap would do her good. "You've been through some major events and it can take its toil on you."

"Maybe." she whispered back. All she wanted to do was watch Dean sleep and know he was getting better. That hunt had been a close call and she hoped all of them were not like that or she wouldn't have a moment's rest.

"We're heading over to the motel, call if you need us." Sam told her as Bobby got up to join him.

Everlee nodded she heard as she fought to keep her eyes open but was losing the battle. It wasn't long before she was asleep too and neither woke when the nurse came around at the change of shift to check on Dean. She quickly took his vitals and left them to rest.

 **spn**

"Mr. Singer you need to take it easy for couple of weeks or so to let those ribs and leg heal. I've written you a prescription for pain meds in case you need them and you need to make an appointment with your family doctor to have the stitches removed from your leg and if you have any problems." Dr. Morgan told him as wrote in his chart. "Do you have any questions before you go?"

"No, I'm good." Dean replied. "Thanks Doc."

"The nurse will be in with your discharge paper shortly and you should be ready to go. You take care, good-bye everyone and nice to meet you."

"Thanks doctor." Sam said shaking his hand as he left.

"Who's got my clothes?" Dean asked easing to the side of the bed to stand. "Let's get this show on the road, I want out of here."

"I brought you some." Sam told him holding up the bag.

"I'm gonna change and that nurse better hurry or I'm leaving without those papers." he stated taking the clothes and limping into the bathroom.

"Think we can get a sedative to knock him out for the drive back?" Sam asked looking at the closed bathroom door and sighing.

"Awe he won't be that bad." Bobby commented.

"You forget Bobby, he can't drive, so that means he has nothing to do and my brother does not do well with nothing to do."

"Well son you are right about that, but we've got a secret weapon." he said turning to look at Everlee.

"What?" she asked when she looked up to see both Bobby and Sam staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. You've been appointed to keep Dean occupied and happy on the trip back since he won't be driving."

"I'm what?" she asked puzzled that she missed something in the conversation.

"Well is she here yet?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom dressed. "Where's my boots and socks?"

"I got them over here." Everlee said. "Sit down and I'll put them on you."

"I can do it, I'm not an invalid." he said starting to lean forward to reach down and stopped suddenly and sucked in a sharp breath as his ribs protested. He clutched his side and slowly straightened back up. "I think you better put them on me."

"I told you, now hold your foot up." she chastised him. Everlee slipped on his socks and then each boot, tightening the laces so she could tie them. "All done."

"Go check on the nurse Sammy."

"Gee Dean, give her time it's only been twenty minutes. Chill for a bit."

" _Chill for a bit_." Dean mimicked in a snarl to get a bitch face back from Sam. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

"I think I'll go bring the car around and wait for you kids down there." Bobby said having had enough of Dean's whining. Sam was right; it was going to be a long ride back to Sioux Falls.

 **spn**

Twenty-five minutes later the nurse finally arrived with the discharge paperwork and a wheelchair much to Sam and Everlee's relief. Sam did everything but tie Dean to the bed to keep him in the room.

"I don't need that, I can walk." Dean protested stepping away from it.

"That's enough just plant your butt in the chair." Everlee scolded him pointing to the wheelchair. "I don't want to hear another word about it. Do you wanna leave or not?"

Dean grumbled and growled a few choice words under his breath, but did as told and took a seat in the wheelchair. The nurse pushed the wheelchair to the elevator and they headed for the main entrance where Bobby was waiting on them.

"You have a nice trip." she told them parking the chair near the Impala so Dean could get out.

"In you go." Everlee told him opening the back door so he could get in.

"I'm not getting back there, I'm driving."

"Ummm...No you're not." Sam stated in no uncertain terms.

"What he said, now get in." Everlee repeated.

"I don't ride in the back."

"Well you are today, quit arguing and please get in."

"Why can't I drive?" he huffed as he got in the back of the Impala.

"Because you just got out of the hospital and you're on pain meds and..."

"Ok! I get it. I only ask."

"Why do I even bother?" Sam sighed shaking his head. "He's like a whiny five year old."

"I heard that!" Dean growled slapping at the back of Sam's head.

"Jerk!" Sam cried out.

"Bitch!" Dean retorted.

"Everyone in and settled?" Bobby asked looking at each one. "Good let's hold the racket to a minimum and let's go home."

 **spn**

"You mean I was trapped in the cave with the wendigo and **you** decided it was a good idea to wiggle your way down a small fissure and get yourself trapped down there too? With a monster you knew nothing about that could of killed you?" Dean questioned after Sam relayed how he got trapped in the cave. Dean still couldn't remember exactly how the tunnel came down on him, but he had flashes of pain and noises of the cave in go through his mind.

"I was coming to rescue you. No one else would fit." Everlee shrugged thinking that was the logical answer.

"And **you** let her do this?" he questioned Sam. "You thought that was a good idea?"

"You think I could stop her? You don't know her as well as you think." Sam chuckled.

"And just what were you going to do if you ran into it?"

"Didn't really think that far ahead; I improvised and boom it went up in flames."

"I don't believe it. You were lucky you didn't get yourself killed."

"Dude! You've got one badass girlfriend there, I wouldn't let her go."

"I don't plan on it. Damn Babe, you surprise me every time I turn around. Got anymore little secrets for me I don't know about?"

"I don't know." Everlee mumbled looking away guiltily because Dean didn't know how true what he said was.

Sam frowned when he saw the guilty look on Everlee's face, wondering what she wasn't telling Dean. He hoped whatever it was wouldn't tear them apart. Sam tried to imagine what it could be and nothing seemed to fit. He was sure she wasn't a criminal or con artist or some evil person. He thought she might be hiding from someone or something, but that was only a slim guess.

"You gonna take on a werewolf next Ev or maybe a spirit?"

"I don't think I'm quite ready for that, but give me some time."

"I think you need to stay away from hunts, too many things could go wrong. You just stay at home so I have someone to come back to." Dean whispered to her as he stole a kiss. "I like you just the way you are. But that doesn't mean I won't teach you a few moves."

"Really? I thought my moves were pretty good." she whispered back hugging him and giving him a kiss.

"Oh I think I can improve on them with some practice."

"I need earplugs." Sam whined reaching to turn the radio up where he wouldn't have to hear Dean making a move on Everlee.

 **spn**

The Impala rolled into the salvage yard fourteen hours later much to the relief of three irritated travelers and one very surly, loud mouthed, annoying passenger.

"Man am I glad to get out of there." Sam huffed stretching his long frame as he climbed from the car. "Remind me to never take another long road trip when Dean can't drive. I'll hitchhike first."

"Bite me." Dean grumbled slowly easing from the Impala, stiff and sore.

"You ok Handsome?" Everlee asked getting out right behind him and rubbing his back.

"I'm fine, just need to move around a bit and get the kinks out." he told her leaning against her when his injured leg didn't want to support him. He hissed painfully as he put weight on it and limped toward the house.

"Lean on me." she told him slipping his arm around her shoulder to help him walk. "Sam, a little help up the steps."

"Right." Sam said hurrying over to help Dean up the steps and into the house.

"Guess we need to get him upstairs." Everlee said looking at the steps and back at Dean's pained face.

"This might hurt a little." Sam told Dean before boosting him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and heading up the steps. He was mindful of his ribs as he manhandled him to the top of the stairs.

"Put me down! Damnit!" Dean complained as Sam set him at the top of the stairs holding on long enough for him to get his balance. "Freakin' as..."

"Dean, why don't you use the bathroom and I'll turn down the bed in the spare room for you." Everlee said cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. "Probably wouldn't hurt for you to take some pain meds after the drive."

"You're staying over aren't you?" he asked glancing sideways at her for a moment.

"If you want me to. Sam could you run me over to the airport in the morning to pickup my car?"

"Sure, no problem."

"I was thinking, why don't you pack a bag for Dean and I'll take him home with me for a few days since my place is one level." she suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Dean said before stepping into the bathroom.

"I'll take him off your hands; it'll give you a break so you can relax too."

"Actually that's a good idea." Sam replied. "We all could use some down time and I think he'd enjoy spending it with you."

"The feelings mutual. After that experience I definitely need some time to recoup and maybe a little more information regarding monsters."

"I'm sure Dean can help you with that, among other things." Sam smirked watching Everlee blush under his steady gaze.

"You're being a tease Sam Winchester, now go on, you can have the bathroom next." she said pushing him that way as Dean came limping out. "Come on Handsome you need to lay down and rest."

"Ok." Dean sighed using the wall to hold himself up as he limped toward the spare bedroom.

"I'll help you get your clothes off and go get some water from downstairs so you can take some meds." Everlee told him as he sat down on the bed. She squatted down and removed his boots first and then helped him get off his jacket and outer shirt. "Stand up." Once Dean stood up she undid his jeans and pulled them over his hips and down his legs and off once he sat back down. "Now, lay down and I'll be right back."

Dean eased his abused body onto the bed and relaxed into the mattress thinking it felt good to be home. His leg ached and his ribs hurt with each breath he drew in and the dull ache in his head had increased on the drive home. He closed his eyes and willed the pains to go away.

"Here we go Handsome, take these and you can go to sleep." Everlee told him pressing the pills to his lips. "Open up." she said waiting for Dean to take the pills before pressing a straw to them so he could wash them down with water. She waited for Dean to take several swallows before taking the straw away. "Let me use the bathroom and I'll be back."

"Mmmm..." Dean hummed at her.

Everlee came back and stripped down to panties and tank top before crawling into bed with Dean. She carefully snuggled down beside him, letting her body mold into his. She marveled at how right this felt and how right it seemed to allow herself to have feelings for him. When he was better and things went back to normal, she was going to tell him what she had been hiding and hoped he understood.

* * *

 **A/N: So things are getting back to normal...maybe...big twist coming your way in the next chapter and don't know if any saw it coming or not. I hope I'll be able to surprise you and pull on your emotions. Thank you for the support and hope I have kept your interest and entertained you with my writing. I like to know your thoughts as always, please review. NC**

 **Ok how did you like the finale for SPN? Won't comment about it in case some have not seen you but, I have to say I did not see part of that coming. S13 should be interesting with the paths that writers could take. NC**


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

It had been nearly three weeks and Dean was continuing to mend. The soreness of his ribs was almost gone and he wasn't limping anymore. Sam had done the honors of removing his stitches under Dean's close supervision which wasn't needed but Dean was back to big brother mode and inserting he's the boss again. He had stayed with Everlee for over a week after they got back and she had babied and mothered him as much as he would let her. She had baked and kept Dean appeased with pies. Sam had been over a couple of times to check on him and saw he was in capable hands. He enjoyed watching Dean being bossed around by Everlee who was showing she could handle his brother with ease. Sam was liking her more and more.

The evening was quiet and Everlee and Dean were watching a movie, at least Dean was. Everlee had other things on her mind tonight but was nervous about instigating it. She looked at Dean's profile and wondered what she had done to deserve such a wonderful man like him. He was the man of her dreams and she couldn't love him any more than she did right now. He was the most patient and caring man she had ever met and she had decided tonight was the night.

"Dean." she asked in a soft voice.

"Mmmm?" he answered without looking at her.

"Hey Handsome." she asked in a more alluring voice.

Dean didn't answer as he turned his head to look at her curious to what she wanted. He recognized that tone of voice and arched an eyebrow as she moved closer to him stroking a finger down his cheek.

"Kiss me my love." she said in a husky voice.

There was only a moments hesitation before Dean cupped her cheek and leaned toward her until they met and he captured her lips with his as his hands roamed down her back pulling her closer. The kiss was gentle and slow at first but began to build in passion. Dean finally broke the kiss as they both drew in shorts breaths. Everlee took Dean's hand and pulled him from the couch to lead him to her bedroom. She turned on her Ipod and placed it in the speaker to let music flow softly from it filling the room with a rich, haunting tune. The room was dimly lit from a lamp she had left on by the bed. She stopped Dean by the bed and made a big deal of slowly unbuttoning the front of his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders to let it fall to the floor.

"Ev, are you sure?" Dean asked gently never taking his eyes off her face.

"Yes." she said unbuttoning her shirt and letting it fall off her shoulder. "I've never been more sure."

Dean pulled his tee shirt over his head as Everlee pulled her tank top off. Dean undid his jeans and Everlee undid her jeans, they both slipped them off and stood facing each other only in briefs and panties. Everlee reached a tentative hand up and ran it across Dean's chest before looking up into his face.

"I want you." she said softly letting Dean pull her body to his as he found her lips once again. He teased them and ran his tongue over them asking for entry. Everlee parted her lips and allowed Dean to tease her tongue as she did the same. She ran her hand over his back and stilled a moment when she felt the old scars on Dean's back under her fingertips. Everlee gently traced several of the scars with her fingertips wondering if this was what Sam was referring to when said the system let him down. She only paused for a moment before moving them on down to slip them under his briefs and tug them over his hips trying to push them out of the way.

"You're more beautiful than I ever imagined." Dean mumbled into her hair as he kissed his way down her jaw to her neck. He felt her soft, warm body against his and ran his hands up and down her back, stopping when a finger ran over a raised area of skin that he knew all too well. It was a scar that ran across one shoulder. He stopped only for a moment before continuing down her back to slip his hands under her panties and work them over her hips. He threw the covers back from the bed and picked her up laying her gently in the middle of the bed before climbing in and covering her body with his own. He kept his weight on his arms as Everlee looped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers taking control and passionately kissing him. She arched her body upward wanting to feel every part of Dean against her. Nothing else mattered to either of them as time seemed to stand still around them.

 **spn**

"I gotta say, that was well worth the wait." Dean mumbled around the light kisses he planted on her lips.

"Don't you know it." she replied smiling up at him until he turned to his back and brought her with him to lay on top of his sweaty body. "That was...My god, it was mind blowing and took my breath away. You took me to places I've never been before."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but it doesn't have to end yet." he smirked pulling her up where she was straddling him. "We can make it last a little longer." he said sitting up and positioning her where he could slide easily into her.

Everlee sucked in a quick breath as Dean grabbed her hips and started to move her up and down. She picked up the rhythm and started moving herself throwing her head back in pleasure as he held her around the waist letting her set the pace now. They both climaxed at the same time and fell into each others arms panting hard.

"Guess we...Need to get...Some sleep tonight." she huffed out in short breaths.

"I guess." Dean agreed but didn't move not wanting to let go yet.

"I don't have any plans tomorrow, how 'bout you?" she asked tracing small circles on his chest.

"Let me see, yep, my calendar's open too." he chuckled untangling their bodies so they could both lay down in the bed. He curled his body around hers and kissed her forehead. "Why don't ya get some sleep, we can always pick up in the mornin' where we left off."

"I like the sound of that." she mumbled snuggling into his neck and sighing happily. "I do."

"Sweet dream my love."

"I love you so much." she whispered, content and satisfied.

"Love you too." Dean whispered back as he closed his eyes never wanting this night to end.

"Handsome, I want to fix a special dinner Saturday night for us, that ok?" she asked a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"Don't see any problem with it."

"Afterwards we need to talk. There's some things you need to know about me, about my past." she said carefully. "I know I should of told you sooner...But I was afraid...Afraid of what you will think..."

"It's ok love, nothing you tell me will change how I feel about you." he said pushing up enough to kiss her parted lips. "After what I told you and how you handled that, I think I can handle about anything too. Maybe I'll tell you a little more about me too. You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. If you wanna talk about it now, we can."

"No, Saturday will be soon enough. I don't want to spoil what we had tonight." she replied caressing his face with her hand and kissing him back. "It was too magical to ruin. I want to treasure tonight and have the memories be special for both of us."

"Ok and so you know, I hope we can make some more memories like tonight. Sleep now, mornin' will be here before we know it." he sighed pulling her close to cuddle.

"I know..." she sighed, letting her mind drift as she replayed their time together again. She felt his every touch and how her body responded to it and how she felt the fireworks and the passion and the love when they came together. With those images in her mind, she drifted to sleep hoping for only pleasant dreams.

 **spn**

"Hey Everlee need to cancel dinner tonight. Sammy and me got a call from another hunter. He needs help on a case so we're heading out now. We shouldn't be gone long, it's only about three hours from here. I'll call you when we get back and we can get together. Love ya Babe." Dean said leaving a message on her voicemail. "She didn't pick up, must be outside or something."

"You can call her later, let's go." Sam told him throwing his bag in back. "Clay seemed to think whatever he found was serious."

"I'm coming." Dean fussed tossing his bag in beside Sam's and stuffing his cell back into his pocket. He hated to miss this date with Everlee because she had something to tell him that seemed really important to her, but when a hunter called you always answered. He had a feeling it had to do with why Sam couldn't find out anything about her past. All being said, Dean was glad to be going on a hunt; he was starting to go stir crazy hanging around Bobby's. The only bright spots were seeing Everlee every day. It had been nearly four weeks since the wendigo hunt and the cave in. Dean was back to normal except for a few minor aches. He still had a little tenderness in his leg, but it had healed nicely. It felt good to be back behind the wheel of his Baby and heading out on a hunt.

 **spn**

Everlee listened to her voicemail and sighed unhappy that Dean was heading out on a hunt but at least she hadn't gone to the store yet so she could wait until they came back to shop. She was going to tell Dean her dark secrets after their dinner, but it would have to wait now. Everlee hoped this wasn't a sign that she shouldn't tell Dean. He was completely honest with her and she knew deep down in her soul she needed to do the same thing. She was going to work the next couple of days on her latest project, hoping to get it completed by the time they headed back. She also needed to get laundry done and clean the house. Everlee was going to work on the two portraits she had started first while the light was good and then she could concentrate on the other things on the mental list she had made up.

The light came in the window giving the room a natural brightness as Everlee studied the two portraits before using her brush to smooth out the paint and blend it in giving the flesh tone she wanted. She normally didn't paint people but the brothers were both excellent subjects and she wasn't passing up the opportunity to capture them on canvas. There was an air of mystery and hidden secrets around Dean and the subtle hint of knowing more than he should and mischief around Sam. She looked up when a dinging caught her attention. Everlee finished the area she was painting, then dipped the brush in cleaner before heading for the laundry room. She removed the clothes from the washer, some she hung up, others she put in the dryer to dry. She had one more load to do and all the dirty clothes would be washed and dried. Everlee was going to clean the bathrooms before doing the floors and headed for hers first. Once she was through with each bathroom, she grabbed her steam vac and headed into the kitchen to fill it with water so she could go over the wood floors, bathroom floors and kitchen tile. She had opened the sliding glass door in the kitchen and windows in the bedrooms to allow some fresh air in. Spring was one of her favorite times of the year. She loved to see all the world come back to life after wintertime. It made her think of a new beginning, a new life, and a chance to begin again. The sweet smell of honeysuckle drifted into the kitchen and master bedroom. Everlee was disappointed that Dean had to leave to go help another hunter, but she understood that was an unspoken code for hunters. When a fellow hunter needed help, if you were available you went to help them. But she had waited this long, a few more days wouldn't matter and then she would see where they stood, and if he still wanted to see her or decided she wasn't worth it and break it off. She only hoped he would be understanding and give what they had a chance to blossom.

 **spn**

A cell phone was ringing in the other room as Everlee stepped from the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around her wet body before running to get it.

"H'llo!" she said breathlessly.

"Hey Babe, catch you at a bad time?" Dean drawled.

"No, I was just getting out of the shower. Everything ok?"

"Does that mean you're in your birthday suit?" he asked mischief lacing his words.

"Well can't very well take a shower if you have clothes on."

"Are there droplets of water clinging to your damp body?"

"Are you trying to turn this into an obscene phone call?"

"I'm picturing you sitting on the bed with only a towel around your body and your damp hair curling around your face..."

"You're so sick. Is this why you called to talk sex over the phone?"

"Nope, Sammy and me are heading home in the morning. We're leaving early and should be home before lunch. What say we go grab lunch?"

"That sounds good, be sure to bring Sam."

"I'm not sure he's free."

"Dean, be nice! Your brother needs to eat too, besides we'll have that special dinner the next night as a welcome home and then we can talk."

"Fine, I'll see if he wants to come." Dean said giving in.

Everlee giggled because she could hear the pouting in his voice at having to bring his brother. She had learned that he didn't like sharing his time with her, but she liked including Sam when they went out. She thought he might be lonely with Dean spending most of his time with her.

"I'm going to the store in the morning, is there anything you want me to pick up?"

"Beer and I hope this special dinner includes my favorite dessert."

"Yes, I'm making you a pie."

"Pie's good, but that wasn't what I had in mind." he replied in a sexy voice. "Bite me!" he growled at a voice talking to him in the background. "I was not having phone sex!"

"I think I can do that too." she giggled in delight knowing he was fussing at Sam. She could hear laughter in the background but couldn't understand what was being said by Sam.

"I gotta go Babe, I need to go smack my little smart ass brother around."

"Tell Sam I said hello and don't be too hard on him. He doesn't have anyone else to tease now does he? And you were the one who started it."

"Ev just saved your life bro, you better thank her."

"Thanks Ev! I owe you." a distance voice yelled to her before Dean hung up.

Everlee headed back into the bathroom to dry off and put on her pajamas. She brushed out her hair and dried it a little before heading back into the bedroom. She was going to read for a while in bed before settling down to sleep. Everlee had picked up the newest book by her favorite author, David Baldacci, and wanted to finish it tonight. She had every book he had written and had read some of them twice. She loved to curl up with a good book and read until the early hours of the morning or until it was done. She had already made a list of what she needed to pickup tomorrow, all she had to do was add beer to the list.

 **spn**

Everlee let herself in through the garage and turned off the alarm as she made her way into the kitchen. Something made her stop at the table and she looked around the kitchen and toward the living room. A figure stepped out of the shadows and stared at her with a vicious grin on his face.

"Hello Avery, its been a long time." he said stepping toward her into the light. "Or should I call you Everlee or Mayla, or Callie? You've had quiet a few different names over the last few years."

Everlee threw her groceries toward him, spilling the contents of her bags across the kitchen floor while putting the dining room table between them. She pulled her cell out behind her back and punched a number that sent an automatic text 911. Sam had showed her how to set the emergency signal on his phone and she was glad now.

"What are you doing in my house Oliver? You know breaking and entering is a crime." she asked trying not to let the fear she felt show in her voice.

"Well when I found out you were living here, I couldn't wait to come and see you. You must really be slipping to use some of your grandparents old contacts like did you? That was very sloppy. Is he your new play thing? Thought we could talk about old times, maybe have a glass of wine and catch up."

"If you don't leave now I'm calling the cops." she said pulling out her cell and starting dialing 911.

"I wouldn't do that love." he stated pulling a gun out and firing a shot through the sliding glass door. The noise of the shot hurt her ears but it gave her a plan on how to get away. He held the gun out and motioned at her with it. "Lay it on the table."

Everlee backed up and dropped her phone on the table. She eased the knife from her back pocket and opened it never taking her eyes off Oliver. She knew he could be a dangerous man, she had the scars to prove it, both physically and mentally and was not letting him do it again.

"I told you Oliver, time and again, I don't love you, why can't you accept that?" Everlee told him with a sigh. "I never loved you."

"That's not true! You didn't give us a chance, you thought you were too good for me. I loved you, I would of given you anything you wanted. From the moment I saw you I knew you were to one, my true love."

"Oliver stop fooling yourself. You don't know what love is. What you wanted was a pet to parade around and show off. You wanted someone who worshiped the ground you walked on and obeyed you and was too weak to stand up to you. You're a self centered, egotistical, narcissist person who only loves himself and thinks nothing of hurting or beleaguering another person. When we first started going out, it was nice and you were kind and considerate, but you changed in the month we dated. We were never even intimate before I broke it off. You became someone I didn't know. Your true colors started coming out, especially when you didn't want me to see my friends. There is never going to be an us, never."

"Well that was a nice speech and I guess I lowered my standard too much when I asked you out." he sneered. "I thought I could make you into a lady worth my status, but I guess I was wrong." Bitterness and anger laced his words as he stared Everlee down trying to break her.

"Then why don't you leave?" she demanded. "But know this, if you hurt me you will be signing your death certificate."

"How's that?" he asked a little surprised. "Did you go and find someone stupid enough to get involved with you after all this time? Oh-h-h-h, I'm shaking in my boots."

"You should be, because he's faced down worse monsters than you and won. He won't stop until you're dead and buried. And the thing is you won't even see it coming until it's too late. So stop this insane rampage and just leave." Everlee begged him hoping to convince him to leave.

"I don't scare that easy sweetheart. I think we'll have a little fun first." he told her looking over her supple body. "You're right we didn't have sex, but we can remedy that now." he said taking a step toward her.

 **spn**

"Hey your cell's got a text." Sam called to his brother who was gassing the Impala.

"See what it is."

"Dean, you better see this." Sam said getting out of the car and holding his cell out to him. "It's from Everlee. It's the distress call I set up for her."

"What?" he asked looking at the message. Dean quickly jerked the nozzle from the car and put the cap on. "Get in." he told Sam as he hurried to the driver's side. He knew if Everlee sent this she was in some type of trouble.

"What do you think it means?" Sam asked. "I helped her set that up on her phone to use if she needed help."

"Call her." Dean ordered as he started the car and headed back to the interstate.

Sam dialed Everlee's number and listened to it ring and then go to voicemail.

"Voicemail." he said looking back to Dean with concern.

"Call Bobby see if he can go over there and call Jody too." Dean said as he pressed harder on the gas pedal once he was on the interstate.

Sam did as he was ordered and hoped one of them was closer than they were. They were still an hour from Sioux Falls and if Everlee was in trouble she may need help now.

"Bobby, Sam. Look Dean got a 911 from Everlee and we can't reach her by phone. Think you could swing by there and check on her?"

"I will but I'm on a tow job, it'll take me thirty minutes to get over there."

"I'm calling Jody too, just get there as quickly as you can. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I will son."

Sam hung up and dialed Jody's personnel cell number and waited for any answer.

"Hello." Jody answered.

"Jody, it's Sam. Can you go check on Everlee for us. She send Dean a 911 text and we can't get her. We're afraid she's in trouble."

"Sure Sam, I'll be happy to. I'll have her call you when I find her. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Jody, we're in route, should be there in forty minutes the way Dean's driving."

"You boys be careful."

"You do the same Jody. We don't know what's going on."

"Will do Sam. Good-bye."

"Ok Bobby will be there less than thirty and Jody is heading over there now. That's all we can do."

"C'mon Baby, you gotta get me there fast." Dean mumbled as he rubbed the steering wheel. "Our girl's in some kind of trouble." It was as if Baby understood him as the car surged forward picking up speed.

Sam tried calling Everlee again but still only got voicemail and hung up cussing under his breath. He didn't know what had happened, but for her to send that text meant it had to be bad. She had told him it would only be used in a life or death situation, but she hoped to never have to use it. He looked over at his brother and saw he was white knuckling the steering wheel with a look of sheer determination plastered on his face. For Dean's sake, he hoped they got there and this was all a false alarm, maybe she butt dialed them. But why wasn't she answering her cell?

* * *

 **A/N: Now we know her secret, she's been hiding and running from a psycho stalker. Why she didn't want to tell Dean sooner, she feared for his safety, she didn't want him to try and hunt the guy down, she was scared she'd lose him, she was ashamed...Could be any or all or more...Don't hate me for what is about to happen...Please review. NC**


	109. Chapter 109

**Warning: This chapter contains physical violence which I have marked with **** if you want to skip that part. I tried not to go into a lot of detail, but I had to show just how vindictive, cruel and evil this stalker is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 109**

"You didn't really think I wouldn't find you now did you?" Oliver asked with confidence and superiority.

"You know you're breaking the restraining order I have against you." Everlee told him easing around the table. She had her knife ready to use as soon as she was close enough. She had to stall for time to get away and for someone to come and help. She knew Dean would of called someone closer if they were too far out, she just needed to hang in there.

"But love that was in North Carolina and over three years ago. Now be a good girl and step out here." he said waving his gun at her.

Everlee stilled herself as she slowly stepped toward Oliver getting ready to make her move. She was within three feet of him when in one quick, fluid motion she kicked the gun from his hand and stabbed at him with the knife. Oliver cussed madly as the gun skidded across the floor but he got his arm up in time to have the knife plunge into it instead of his chest as she had planned. He yelled in pain as he stumbled backward falling to the floor.

Everlee grabbed a dining room chair and spun around to send it crashing through the already cracked sliding glass door sending splinters of glass out across the deck. She ran for the opening the chair made, running through it, but caught her arm on a sliver of glass sticking out slicing her upper arm. She never stopped as she raced down the steps and headed across the yard and into the woods. Everlee hoped she could lose him in the woods and find help or maybe be able to double back and get to the gun in her bedroom that Dean had insisted she keep. She knew how to handle a gun, but let Dean give her a refresher course on shooting and defending yourself.

"You bitch! You f-g slut! You're going to pay for that." Oliver screamed in rage as he stumbled out the broken door and onto the deck, crushing glass under his boots. He looked around and caught a glimpse of her heading into the woods beside her house. Oliver wasted no time following Everlee into the woods trying to keep sight of her as she disappeared into the thick trees. He was more a wounded animal now than a person. Blackness, so dark it would disorient a normal person, spilled out into his mind destroying any drop of sanity he had left. The only thing that was going to satisfy this creature was blood; crimson, warm, thick flowing blood. He wanted to run his hands through it, revel in its feel, let it take him higher than he's ever been. First things first, he had to catch her.

 **spn**

Jody pulled up the driveway and stopped in front of Everlee's house, looking around as she got out. She didn't see anything out of place and headed up the steps to ring her doorbell. When she didn't get an answer, she tried knocking loudly waiting for her to come to the door.

"Everlee! It's Sheriff Mills, Jody, are you home?" Jody called listening for any movement inside. She tried to see in a window but couldn't see much. Deciding to check the back of the house, Jody started to make her way around the house. The sound of a truck got her attention and she stopped when she saw it was Bobby.

"Hey did the guys call you too?" Jody asked as Bobby got out of his truck to join her.

"Yep, you get her?" he asked looking toward the house.

"No, I'm going around to check the back, maybe she didn't hear me."

"I'm coming with you." he said falling in beside her as they moved around the house.

"Shit!" Bobby exclaimed when he saw the broken glass littering the deck and a dining room chair laying near by. "This is not good." he mumbled more to himself than to Jody.

"Stay here." Jody told him as she drew her gun and stepped around the glass to go inside.

Bobby looked around and saw blood on the railing leading into the yard and stepped from the deck. He looked around the yard and could just make out footprints in the grass leading into the woods. It looked like two people ran that way by the impressions. He looked up when Jody came out of the house talking on the radio requesting additional help.

"Two people ran this way." Bobby pointed out. "And there's blood."

"There was some blood inside too and groceries scattered about on the floor. Can you track them?"

"With my eyes closed. C'mon that girl may be in heaps of trouble." he said heading for the woods, following the tracks. He found blood on leaves in several places and headed in the direction that it led. He had a cold, deep dread that this was going to be bad.

 **spn**

It was hard staying quiet as she ran as fast as she could through the woods. Everlee ran in a zigzag pattern trying to throw Oliver off her trail. She had stopped long enough to tear a shirt sleeve from her shirt and wrap it around her arm to stop the bleeding. She stopped to listen for her pursuer, trying to determine how far behind her he was. Everlee hurried forward, dodging trees and boulders and brush hoping to increase her distance, but was unable to see the random holes in the forest floor because of the fallen leaves and mulch covering them. She stepped into one and her fast momentum carried her forward so quickly she had no time to break her fall. Bones snapped in her ankle and she cried out in pain knowing the break was bad. She had to lay there a moment trying to keep from passing out as she pulled her broken ankle from the hole seeing it was bent at an unnatural angle. Not willing to stop, Everlee got up and tried to limp away, but her ankle buckled and she went down again. She searched around her for a limb to use as a crutch and got up again and hopped away on one foot. Tears blinded her, as she moved slowly deeper into the woods. She didn't have time to doctor her ankle and had to fight the pain with everything she had. She kept looking behind her to see if she could spot Oliver, but couldn't see him. The pain was unbearable, but she knew she had to keep moving; she couldn't let him catch her. She prayed Dean had gotten her message and help was on the way.

The blow came without warning and sent Everlee stumbling backward and crying out in pain as her broken ankle sent her crashing to the ground. She tried to pull herself away from the figure that loomed over her only to be rewarded with a swift kick to her broken ankle sending shock waves up her body. He looked down on her and before she knew what he was going to do, Oliver stepped on her outstretched hand. She could hear bones breaking as he put his entire weight on the hand and fingers and laughed as she screamed silently, her voice gone now as the shock to her body started sending her into the darkness. Everlee started going into shock and the world turned black as she started to pass out.

"Oh no, you're not passing out on me." he growled dropping down to straddle her hips and slapping her face until she looked up with pain and tortured eyes into his wild eyes. It seemed the sight of blood just made him worse. He was panting hard as his face contorted into a vicious, evil monster. He was in control and it felt like he was God to have her life in his hands.

She tried to cradle her injured hand to her chest but he grabbed her good hand and bent her fingers back until he hear the cracking of bones as they broke. Everlee knew she was going to die in these woods along and in more pain than she ever thought she could bear. She shut her mind down and went back to that day at the waterfall and the picnic she had with Dean. Her last thoughts were of them taking a nap on the blanket with Dean's arms around her holding her close and feeling loved and safe.

"Did you really think you could get away from me? You know I'm going to have to punish you for stabbing me." Oliver spat at her as he grabbed a hand full of shirt and pulled her partly up off the ground. He threw the first punch and split her lip, the second one broke her nose and the third one blackened her eye causing it to start swelling shut. "You made me do this to you, it's all your fault." he screamed at her as he started ripping her shirt and tank top to shreds with her own knife. "I wanted to give you everything, but you threw it in my face and rejected me! I loved you! I still do, but you humiliated me! I was a laughing stock...I couldn't let that go!"

Oliver was in such a blind rage that he didn't know he was stabbing her repeatedly in the torso and arms. He didn't stop until there was no life left in her body. He was breathing hard as he got up and wiping her blood from his face. He knelt back by her body and finished with her before getting up and quickly heading away from the corpse. He ran away into the woods only pausing long enough to wash the blood from his hands at a small stream and to toss the knife as far into the brush as he could. He continued on stripping his bloody jacket off and finding a hollow tree to hide it in. Oliver headed back in the direction he thought was the road that ran by Everlee's house hoping to come out near where he had hidden the car he was driving. To cover his tracks, he had stolen the car and was going to leave it abandoned near the airport after wiping it down of any fingerprints. He had a private plane waiting for him to take him back to Fayetteville. Everything was paid with cash and no real names were used on any paperwork. He was sure he had covered his tracks and couldn't be traced back to him. Oliver was sure he had gotten away with murder, but he didn't know the sheer determination one man would have to be sure he got what he deserved.

The life left Everlee's body and her soul rose from it. She stared down at her beaten and battered body and let a soft sob escape from between her lips. Her life had ended before it really got to start. She watched him carve into her stomach and had to look away in grief and sorrow. She was grieving more for Dean now, knowing he was going to find her like this and she couldn't stop him. Everlee knew this was going to destroy him and bowed her head. Tears would of flowed from her eyes if she could cry, but she would never be able to shed another tear. Her time had come to an end in this world.

"Hello, I'm Tessa." a soft female voice said from behind her making her jump.

"Who are you?" Everlee asked looking at the woman in fear. "How can you see me? Am I not dead?"

"Yes you have died and your soul is ready to move to a higher plane. I've come to help you cross over. Your time here on Earth has come to an end."

"But I can't leave yet, not until I tell Dean good-bye. This is going to kill him. We just found each other and now he's lost me. Our time together was so short..."

"I'm sorry, but you can't. If you stay here on Earth you will become something you don't want to be and I'm sure Dean wouldn't want that for you."

"Could you at least get a message to Dean, Dean Winchester, he's my boyfriend. I want him to know I love him so much and our time together was absolutely amazing. I had planned on telling him about Oliver, but I waited too long and for that I am sorry. Even if Dean knew about him, he couldn't of stopped him. Oliver is a psychopath who wasn't going to stop until I was dead, so he can't blame himself for this. He has to let those who love him help. He's not alone in this. I know he'll want to revenge my death, but the bastard's not worth it. He's not." she begged. "Please Tessa; can't you do this for me?"

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise." Tessa said laying a hand on her arm. "It's time to go child." she told Everlee as a bright light filled the small clearing and engulfed them taking them away.

 **spn**

"This is not looking good Jody." Bobby said as he followed the trails. He came to a halt when sounds of someone moving in the woods caught his attention. He listened with a hunter's ear realizing they were heading away from them. "There's someone heading off in that direction." he pointed. "But the trail still goes this way."

"We better follow the trail." she said.

"Sheriff, this is Deputy Jordan, I'm at the house, over."

"Jordan stay there and if anyone beside myself or Bobby Singer comes out of the woods behind that house you arrest them. Got it? Over."

"Yes Sheriff. Simpson is on his way, should be here shortly, what should I have him do? Over."

"Secure the house, no one goes in there and send for the rescue squad, there's someone hurt out here. I'll let you know when we find them, over."

"Yes Sheriff, over."

"Ok Bobby, go on we need to find Everlee."

"There's someone else out here too, they seem to be following her trail too." he said finding a man's shoe print in some soft soil just ahead of them.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Me either, c'mon we need to hurry."

 **spn**

They didn't have to go more than 1000 yards when Bobby spotted something lying on the ground among the fallen leaves.

"Damnit, sonovabitch!" Bobby cried out as he got closer to the body. "We're too late." he said in grief filled words.

"Don't touch anything Bobby." Jody said in shock when she got a good look at the body.

They both looked down at the murdered body of their friend. Jody knelt down and checked for a pulse but knew there wouldn't be one. She took in the beating that Everlee took and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't know how she was going to tell Dean what had happened. Nothing was going to prepare him for this and she was afraid it would destroy him.

"Who could of done that to her?" Bobby growled looking around the woods for anyone else nearby.

"I gotta get the coroner out here and the crime techs." Jody said pulling her cell out to make the call.

"Someone headed off that way, I'm going to track them." he told Jody as he headed off in the direction Oliver went. He saw a deeper impression in several places knowing the person was running.

"Bobby, if you catch him, we need him alive." Jody called to him not getting an answered as Bobby disappeared. "Hello dispatch, send the coroner to my location and the crime tech guy, we've got a bad one here."

"Got it Sheriff, I'll get them heading your way." a female voice replied.

Jody hung up the phone and stood there trying to get her emotions under control. This was a small town and things like this didn't usually happen around here. She had had her introduction into the supernatural, but this here; it wasn't related to that, she was sure of it. This was the work of a human, if you could call them that and he needed to be found and make do pay for this.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't kill the writer, I hated to do this but this path is drawing closed and another looms on the horizon. It order for the story to continue this had to happen. Thank you to all who are still here with me on this journey. Please review. NC**


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

Dean slammed on the brakes and skidded the Impala to a stop behind several deputy cars and the sheriff's SUV. He saw the rescue squad and coroner's van parked in the grass nearby. He was out of the car and running for the house before Sam was halfway out. A cold chill ran down his back as a sense of foreboding washed over him. There were too many vehicles around for this to be an accidental misdial.

"Sir you can't go any further, you have to stop." Deputy Simpson told Dean blocking his way toward the house with a hand held up in front of him.

Dean huffed madly and pushed him out of the way as he headed around the house to the deck. He never looked back as the deputy called out to him to stop.

"Stop! Stop or I'll..." he started drawing his gun and pointing it at Dean's back.

Sam came up behind him and plucked the gun from his hands, ejecting the cartridge and popping the clip, throwing both in different directions as he followed his brother.

"Really?" Sam grunted, hating to do that to the deputy, but he wasn't about to let Dean get shot by someone who didn't know him. He didn't pay attention to the deputy as he fumbled for his radio to let the sheriff know intruders were heading her way.

He met Dean coming out of the broken sliding glass door and striding toward another deputy who was backing up when he saw the stormy anger on Dean's face. He was not about to challenge this person who looked like he could pound him into the ground.

"Where's the sheriff?" Dean growled at getting in the deputy's personal space waiting for an answer.

"In the woods about half a mile in, they left markers to the crime scene." he said in a shaky voice as he pointed toward the woods.

Sam saw Dean pale with the news as he started running toward the woods. What the deputy said made Sam race after his brother with a sinking fear they were not going to like what they found. He silently prayed that his thoughts weren't true as he followed the marked trail, trying to keep his brother in sight.

 **spn**

Dean skidded to a stop in the small clearing that was filled with people, but he didn't see any of them. All he saw a white sheet covering a body laying on the ground and started to make his way toward it. The only person that wasn't standing there was Everlee. He could see small splotches of red starting to stain the sheet as he drew closer and could see it better.

"Dean, no you don't need to see this." Jody said blocking his way trying to stop him. "Please Dean..."

Dean didn't say a word as he physically picked her up and moved her out of his way. He stopped at the body and knelt down. Taking a deep breath, he reached to grasp the top of the sheet when one of the other officers stepped toward him but was waved off by Jody. She knew she couldn't stop him from doing this no matter how painful it was going to be. Sam stepped beside Dean, needing to see what he did. He held his breath as Dean lifted the sheet slowly from the body pulling it back to reveal what was underneath.

"You can't touch her Dean; this is still a crime scene." Jody told him wanting so much to stop him. Tears filled her eyes and she looked away to wipe them.

Dean stopped as her face was exposed, showing a bloody, beaten, unrecognizable, lifeless form of the person he loved. That was enough to make his heart break and his chest ache so bad he thought the world had stopped turning. Things were out of focus and the noises around him seemed hollow and far away. He clenched his jaw so tight, it was a wonder he didn't break his teeth. He didn't have to move it much further to see the crushed, mangled hand and the other with her fingers broken lying on her chest.

"Oh God no!" Sam choked out as his voice hitched and he had to swallow back the bile that rose in his throat. He turned away for a moment and squeezed his eyes shut taking in a shallow breath before looking back. He had seen torn up bodies during his time as a hunter, but this...This was beyond evil. Those hands, so gentle and talented to be destroyed like that was very much personal. He couldn't imagine the pain and suffering that she had to endure before she died. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he bit his lower lip, tasting blood, to stop the sobs that wanted to escape. He could not imagine Everlee doing anything so bad that she deserved to be treated like that. He had a sense that she knew the person that did this to her and he was thinking that was why he couldn't find her on paper anywhere. She was hiding from a psychopath that wanted nothing more than to take her life.

Dean continued to pull the sheet on down her body seeing the shredded shirt and tank top and the stab wounds covering her chest, arms and stomach. He stopped short when he saw the word ' _SLUT_ ' deeply carved into her stomach just above her shorts. The only thing that seemed like a blessing was she was still clothed and didn't look like she had been sexually assaulted. His arms began to shake as a deadly rage washed over him and he fisted the sheet in his hands.

Sam gasped his horror, finally letting out the breath he was holding when he saw the damage done to Everlee's body. Dean swallowed hard as he let the sheet fall back in place and stood up, no emotions showing on his stony face. Sam's face was wet with tears that escaped his eyes and he quickly wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Who did this?" he asked Jody point blank making himself hold on to his sanity long enough to hear her response.

"I don't know, Bobby's trailing someone now." she told him. "Dean I'm so sorry, I know how you felt about her. Believe me I will find out who did this." she said laying a comforting hand on Dean's arm.

Everyone turned when Bobby walked back into the small clearing stopping short when he saw Dean and Sam standing by Jody. He could tell from the expressions on both the boy's faces that they had looked at Everlee's body.

"Did you find anything?" Jody asked him, hoping for some good news.

"I trailed someone over where the woods end down below the house. Looks like he had a car waiting there." Bobby told her. "Son, I'm so sorry. I got here as fast as I could."

"I'll be claiming the body when it's ready to be released." Dean said staring hard at Jody so she got the message.

"Of course Dean." she said nodding her understanding. "I'll make sure that happens. If she hadn't broken her ankle she might have gotten away. Such a senseless loss of life..."

Dean didn't say anything to any one else as he turned and headed back toward the house away from the crime scene. He was super focused and nothing was stopping the mission he was now on. Dean's blood was boiling and he was in full hunter mode because whoever did this was as much a monster as the ones they hunted, maybe even more. He would not rest until he found the bastard and leveled his own justice on him. Sam started after him as Bobby spoke.

"Sam, go take care of yer brother. He's gonna need ya now more than ever and don't let him do something stupid." Bobby told him knowing Dean was hurting and didn't need to be alone. He knew what Dean had on his mind, but knew he couldn't stop him. If the cops didn't find this guy first, there would be no finding him. Hunters knew how to get rid of bodies where no one would ever find them.

"I know." Sam said over his shoulder, already hurrying after Dean. He knew Dean and he knew how deadly his brother could be and right now, Dean was the deadliest person anywhere around. He was frightened for his brother because Dean had shown no emotions when he saw her body. He knew the rage was building in him and he was going hunting and god help whoever did this because there would be no mercy shown to him.

 **spn**

The deputy guarding the back of the house never even bothered to stop Dean as he headed into the house. Sam ran across the yard and followed Dean to see what he was doing. He slowed when he saw the groceries scattered across the floor and bottles of beer broken and forming a pool of liquid making the room smell like a bar. He moved on into the living room and down the hall looking for his brother. He saw him come out of a room at the end of the hall and go to another door and stop. Sam frowned just like Dean when he found the door locked. Dean pulled his lock pick kit out and quickly got the door opened to step inside. Sam went in with him and stared in shock at the oil paintings propped up against the walls around the room.

"Wow." he said quietly letting his eyes roam over the canvases. He looked to his brother who was staring hard at something on a couple of easels positioned near the window. Sam stepped over to see what Dean was looking at and was surprised to see both their faces staring back at him. He could tell they weren't completely done, but what was finished was amazing. He looked behind him and spotted the other one of the Impala and them leaning against it that was finished. He could feel Everlee in this room and could see her in the portraits before him. Fresh tears brimmed his eyes as he blinked them away knowing he needed to rein his emotions in and be strong for his brother. Right now Dean needed him; he needed to be the sensible one and try to guide his brother as best he could.

Dean looked at the portraits and what was left of his heart crumbled into ragged pieces. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath knowing he couldn't grieve now. He had to find whoever did that to her and end his life. He turned without speaking and headed into the master bedroom. He knew there had to be something in this house that would give him clues to who the attacker was. Dean went to the closet and turned on the light to look around. He checked boxes on the shelves and moved clothes around tapping the wall, but not finding anything.

Sam followed Dean into the master bedroom and watched as he searched the closet, dressers, nightstands, and behind the framed pictures on the wall. He stepped out of his way as Dean headed for the dining room where Everlee had her computers set up. Dean was breaking into her filing cabinet as he walked in the room. Dean madly slammed each drawer closed when he didn't find anything useful until he got to the last drawer. He squatted down, opened the last drawer and behind the hanging files found a manila envelope lying down in the back. He pulled it out and stood, taking it to a table sitting against one wall. Dean opened the envelope and dumped the contents out on the table. Sam stepped up beside him and started looking at the papers that fell out.

"Look at this, it's a restraining order." Sam said holding up the paper he just read.

"These are police reports that were filed against an Oliver Norton." Dean noted.

"That's the name on this restraining order too. Dean, these are typed notes from Everlee dating back nearly four years ago."

Dean took the pages of neatly typed print and started to read them. Sam frowned when he picked up driver's licenses with Everlee's picture on it, but they had different names on them. He looked at several birth certificates finding names that matched the licenses. He counted a total of four different names on the documents, with different address from four different states. Sam looked to Dean as he sat down heavily in the office chair nearby. He saw Dean had stopped reading and had closed his eyes like he couldn't read anymore. He had the papers clutched tightly in his hand, wadding them with his grip. Dean now knew where the scar on her back came from; she had been attacked by this guy but couldn't prove it. It was her word against his and money speaks louder than a young woman's simple words.

"Want me to do that?" he asked softly.

"No, no." Dean said clearing his throat and going back to reading.

Sam watched Dean continue to read and noticed he had no emotions on his face at all. It was like he had locked them all away and wasn't going to let them show as he worked the case. That was how he had to look at this, they had to gather information, figure out where the guy was and track him down. He watched Dean stand and fold a couple pages up and shove them in his jacket pocket before gathering the other things and returning them the envelope.

"Get these to Jody, I'm heading out."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

" **We** are not going anywhere. I'm gonna go home, pack and head out."

"Like hell you are." Sam said raising his hand and stopping Dean from leaving the room with his powers. "Everlee was my friend too; she was like a sister to me and you're not leaving me out of this." he stated firmly. He didn't like using his abilities on Dean but there was no way he was doing this alone.

"Stop it Sam!" Dean growled angrily trying to move his frozen body. "If you don't stop doing this, I'm gonna give you a good beat down. I don't want you mixed up in this bro. There will be no rules and no hunter's code."

"Doesn't matter, I am not letting you do this alone. Say I'm going with you." Sam told him stubbornly, crossing his arms and standing his ground keeping Dean frozen in place. "I've got all day, how 'bout you?"

"Fine, ass hole."

"I guess that will do." Sam said walking by him and releasing him so he could follow.

Dean swore as he followed after him knowing he'd been bested by his little brother. Getting even would have to wait; he had more important things to focus on right now.

They headed outside and Sam shoved the envelope into the deputy's hands telling him to give it to Sheriff Mills, it was evidence she needed to see. Sam slid into the passenger seat and Dean dropped behind the wheel and cranked his Baby to head back to Bobby's to gear up. He wasn't wasting any time in beginning the search for this Oliver Norton. There was no doubt in his mind that he was the bastard who took Everlee's life and he needed to pay for that.

* * *

 **A/N: And so the hunt begins...Reviews are welcome. NC**


	111. Chapter 111

**In honor of it being Memorial Day here in the states and being a veteran myself, I'm posting another chapter for your pleasure. I hope you enjoy. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 111**

"You get on the computer and find out all you can about that Norton guy and I'll go get us packed." Dean told his brother as they walked into the house.

"Alright, but pack me some briefs this time ok?" Sam said as Dean headed for the stairs. "Last time I had to bum some off you."

"That's why I had some stretched out of shape." Dean complained heading up the stairs.

"Did not!" Sam called to him while heading for Bobby's office. He wanted to use the desktop so he could print out what he found. Sam dropped into the desk chair and turned the computer on waiting for it to boot up. Once it was up, he went online and quickly began doing searches of data bases printing out everything he found. He didn't bother reading it because he wanted to be ready when Dean came back down.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean made his way back down the stairs carrying two duffels and their weapon's bag. He sat them by the door and headed for the kitchen as Sam printed the last article and grabbed the papers up stuffing them in his computer bag before turning everything off. He waited in the living room for Dean, picking up his duffel ready to go.

"Got power bars and waters for the trip. Where are we heading?"

"His credit card statements don't show anything since he hasn't used any of them the past two weeks. If he's on a flight home, he paid cash and is using another name. I checked all the flight manifests heading to the east coast and didn't find his name. With his money I'm thinking he hired a private plane maybe and isn't flying directly home to hide his tracks. I'm thinking he's smart and plans his moves, that's why he's not been caught before."

"What's his home address?"

"It's in North Carolina, Fayetteville. Dean, I found another case where a young high school girl was killed and he was the prime suspect, but was never charged. They couldn't find any witnesses or enough evidence against him. This isn't the first time and there could be more that's been covered up."

"Then that's where we're heading. I'm not letting another innocent woman die at his hands." Dean said picking up his duffle and heading for the door.

"Need to use the bathroom, I'll be right out. Keys." he said holding out his hand.

"What?" Dean asked looking at Sam's outstretched hand with a frown.

"You're not going to leave me behind; if I have the keys to Baby I know you'll wait." Sam stated still waiting with his hand out for the keys.

"Jeeze! You're as paranoid as Bobby." Dean grumbled tossing keys his way before heading on out.

"I won't be long." Sam said taking the stairs two at a time. He headed into the bathroom and did his business before stepping back out. Sam glanced into their bedroom and stopped when something in the floor caught his eye. He walked into the room and saw pieces of torn up paper scattered around the small trash can. He picked up a couple of the pieces and saw writing on them and then saw one of the notebooks he had given Dean for Christmas tossed on his bed. It was open up and he could tell pages had been ripped from it. Sam was sure Dean had torn up whatever he had written about Everlee. He sighed sadly and headed back out and down the stairs knowing that was a topic for another time. Right now Dean was not going to listen to anyone trying to reason with him. Sam had to admit after seeing Everlee's body; he was ready to help Dean destroy that guy. He planned on calling Bobby when he got a chance and let him know where they were and see how Jody was doing with Everlee's murder.

 **spn**

"We'll stop up ahead for the night." Dean said knowing they both were tired from driving for nearly fourteen hours straight only stopping for gas and a couple of quick drive thru meals. They were two hours past St Louis and still had probably that much more to drive.

"Sounds gooooo..." Sam replied as he yawned and wiped his scratchy eyes.

"Dude! It's like looking into the Grand Canyon."

"Bite me." he shot back at Dean. "I've been going over the papers I printed out. Seems this guy comes from money and a lot of it. He was born into it and has been able to buy his way out of scraps all his life."

"He can have all the money in the world, won't stop me from finding him." Dean said his tone filled with anger and hatred.

"Want me to go in and get a room?" Sam asked not wanting to fuel Dean's anger any more than it already was.

"It's fine, looks like there's a good place at the next exit that'll do." Dean replied signaling to change lanes so he could exit off a mile down the road. He eased the Impala off the Interstate and slowed as he rolled up to the stop sign. Dean had chosen a small family run motel just off the interstate for them to stay at. He found they were reasonable and clean and quiet. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped beside the office door so Sam could go in and get them a room. He waited, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while glancing in the plate glass window at his brother talking to an older woman. Ten minutes later he came out with a key and motioned Dean to drive around to the back of the office.

Dean eased the Impala around the building and followed Sam, parking in front of a room he was opening the door to. He got out and went around to the trunk to get their bags before following him into the room. They both stopped just inside the room and gave it a look over to be sure things were suitable before moving on into the room. Dean sat a duffle on each bed being sure he had the one nearest the door.

"You want the bathroom first?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you take too long." Dean grumbled opening his bag to pull out sleep clothes.

Sam threw his best bitch face at him as he sat down on the bed and opened his own bag hoping that Dean packed him sleep clothes. He smiled after pulling them out to find half a dozen pairs of briefs stuffed down in one corner. At least he didn't forget this time, Sam thought looking to see if he had socks too. He found the remote for the television and turned it on flipping through the channels until he found some news wanting to check the weather report for the next day. He leaned back on the bed watching the news waiting for Dean to finish in the bathroom.

 **spn**

Dean lay on his bed letting the past twenty-four hours flit through his mind. He could feel a few tears overflowing his eyes and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow not wanting Sam to see them. He didn't like for others to see his emotions and rarely let them show. He fought hard trying to keep the images of Everlee's lifeless body laying there on the cold ground, broken and bleeding from his thoughts but was having a hard time of it. He didn't want to remember her that way; he wanted to remember those sparkling, mischief eyes, that gentle sweet smile, the taste of her sweet lips and the warmth of her body against his as they lay in bed.

The bathroom door opened and Sam stepped out preparing to talk to Dean until he saw it looked like he was already asleep. He moved quietly around the room and got ready for bed too. The television was down low and he left it on for the noise. He pulled down the covers and slipped under them before settling into the soft mattress with a sigh. Once he was relaxed, Sam reached out searching for his brother like he had done so many times in the past. His search was slow as he looked for that thread of being that would lead him to Dean. Once he locked on to it, Sam was already in a light doze and went deeper the closer he got to his brother. Sam could feel sorrow, despair, and grief as he gently touched his broken soul. He could sense so much turmoil that it almost overpowered him. He had never felt his brother like this before. Sam opened his eyes and looked out across a still, mirror surfaced lake. He let his eyes roam the area searching for the only other person that should be here. It took him a moment to find his brother sitting by the lake further on down the trail that ran around the lake. Sam made his way toward that figure and faltered in his steps when a female figure started to approach Dean. He picked up his pace knowing this wasn't right. No one else should be able to invade their time here. He reached his brother as Dean was speaking to the woman.

"Who are you?" Dean asked getting up to face the intruder, wary of her.

"Yeah, who are you?" Sam demanded as he stopped beside his brother ready to defend him.

"I mean you no harm Dean." Tessa said to the brothers. "I figured this would be an easier way to talk to you."

"If you're here, that means you're not human." Sam concluded tensing his body.

"That is true, I'm a reaper. My name's Tessa." she told them. "I was asked to deliver a message to you Dean. I was the one who showed her the way."

"Me? Who would wa..." he started then realized the only one it could be from was Everlee.

"Everlee wanted you to know she loved you so much and your time together was absolutely amazing. She had planned on telling you about Oliver, but waited too long and for that she was sorry. Even if you knew about him, you couldn't of stopped him, so you can't blame yourself for this. You need to let those who love you help because you're not alone in this. She knows you'll want to revenge her, but the bastard's not worth it. She loved you with all her heart and soul. I am truly sorry that you lost her." Tessa relayed and stepped forward to kiss Dean on the cheek. "She was taken to a good place and maybe one day you might see her again. I should go now."

"Wait...I..." Dean said wanting to say more but couldn't seem to get it out and turned away.

"Thank you." Sam said for him. "I know you didn't have to do this, but I'm glad you did."

"I hope I don't see either of you any time soon." she said turning to walk into the forest, fading as she moved away.

The brothers watched until she was gone before sitting down on the bench and looking out across the lake. Neither said anything for a while until Sam finally broke the silence.

"I'm not gonna ask if you're ok 'cause I know you're not. You're grieving and you're hurting but don't let it consume you." he said quietly. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it either, but I want you to know I am here for you. You know I'll always have your back. Ev was right, you are not alone and you need to let us help you through this." Sam ended hoping he was getting through to Dean.

Dean didn't answer his brother as he gazed out across the lake trying to let the quiet and stillness comfort his shattered soul and broken heart. He had found a love that was pure and true and now it was lost to him. Deep down in his soul he was sure this would never be found again in his life.

"I've missed this...It's been a while." Sam continued on when Dean didn't speak or acknowledge him. He looked over at him and saw a far away look on his face that had an underlying sense of rage flitting around waiting to surface and to be set free. He had seen that look before and knew what it meant. He might seem calm on the outside, but he was scheming and planning in his head. This time it was personal, very personal and Sam knew Dean would stop at nothing to see that this guy was punished for what he did to Everlee. Sam could sense his brother pulling away from him and let him go knowing Dean needed the space. He never fully woke up as he turned over in bed and hugged his pillow to his face letting tension drain from his body allowing him to drift deeper in sleep.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

Dean rolled over in bed as he pulled himself from the dream with a sigh and broke the connection with his brother. He looked to the other bed and saw Sam turn over but didn't wake and for that he was glad. He didn't want to talk about what Tessa had told him, nor did he want to talk about what happened to Everlee. He lay silently in the dark and stared at the ceiling deciding there wouldn't be any more sleep for him tonight. He clenched his jaw as a lone tear found its way down the side of his face. He rubbed madly at the wetness feeling like he was showing weakness and he couldn't do that now, it was not the time. Not able to lie there any longer, Dean quietly got up and found his clothes before going into the bathroom to change. Once he had changed clothes, he came out and slipped on his boots and jacket before snagging the room key and leaving. With no destination in mind, Dean walked aimlessly away from the motel. He didn't pay attention to where he was going until he looked up and found himself in the parking lot of a 24 hour diner. With a heavy sigh, Dean trudged to the door and went in taking a seat at the counter. At this time of the morning, there was only one other person sitting in a booth eating breakfast.

"Hello there honey, aren't you the early bird, so what can I get you?" the waitress behind the counter asked.

Dean looked up at an older woman with a kind face and gentle eyes who was waiting for his answer.

"Coffee's good." he replied his voice dull and flat.

"Coming right up." she said putting a cup in front of him and pouring coffee into it. "Would you like cream or sugar?"

"Naw, black's good." he replied watching her pour the coffee and noticed her name tag read Val.

She left to clear the table for the only other customer in the diner and give him his bill. Dean could hear her talking to someone in the kitchen before coming back out to ring the customer up. She went back to the table and wiped it down before coming back around to check on Dean.

"What's got you out this early in the morning?" she asked seeing how sad he seemed and the haunted look in his eyes, thinking he might need a friend.

"Couldn't sleep." Dean said blowing across his coffee before taking a sip.

"I've had nights like that, for me it's watching some random flick on the tube. Would you like something to go with that coffee? We've got some fresh Danish or I can have the cook fire something up." she offered.

"Thanks Val, but I'm not really hungry." Dean answered trying to be polite. He cupped the cup in his hands and stared down at the hot, black liquid wondering if he'd ever feel again. Images of Everlee tumbled through his mind always ending in blood.

"Either you've had a fight with your best friend or someone close to you passed away." Val said gently giving him a motherly, compassionate gaze.

Dean looked up into her face and spoke without knowing why. Maybe it was because she was a stranger and didn't know him or maybe it was the kindness she showed toward him, a complete stranger. Whatever it was, he began to tell her what happened.

"I lost the love of my life...From the moment I saw her sipping that shake in the Ice Cream Parlor I knew she was the one. She was my soul mate." Dean started clearing his throat and sipping some coffee before he could continue. "Her name was Everlee. She was a sweet, amazing and talented person. Ev was an artist, one of the best I've ever seen. She had a way of seeing what others couldn't see and brought it out in her paintings and drawings. Here let me show you my Baby she drew." Dean said with a sad smile as he pulled out his cell. He didn't realize it was off and turned it on noticing the missed calls from Sam. He ignored them for now and pulled up the picture he had taken of the drawing showing it to Val.

"You are right, that girl had some talent in her. That drawing is pretty spectacular and I see what you mean about her bringing out the hidden beauty in her picture." Val said handing his cell back.

"She saved my life not too long ago at the risk of her own knowing how dangerous it was and that she could of died too. She was one brave, strong willed woman who died too soon. I should of been there for her but I wasn't and now she's gone."

"I'm sorry for your loss honey. What it an accident or illness?"

"No, she was murdered." Dean hissed madly as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Oh dear Lord, I'm so sorry dear." Val said laying a warm hand over Dean's balled fist. "To lose someone you care about to violence is an awful thing. She sounds like a very special woman whom you loved very much. I have a feeling you're the type of person who doesn't let others see your emotions and you put everyone else ahead of yourself. I know there's nothing I can say that will take..." Val was saying until she was interrupted by Sam hurrying into the diner, spotting Dean and heading for him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Dean!" Sam cried out taking a seat beside him a look of frustration on his face. "Do you have your phone off? I tried calling you. I was worried out of my mind when I woke up and you were gone."

"Cool it bro, can't you see we're talking." Dean told him annoyed at being interrupted. "Val would you give my brother a cup of coffee to keep him quiet."

"Sure thing hon, do you take your's black too?" she asked Sam pouring him one.

"Cream and sugar." Sam said a little taken back by Dean's remark.

"Here you go." she replied getting milk from the fridge behind her and sitting it by Sam's coffee. "Now as I was saying, no one can take your pain away, something this tragic, it will take time for you to heal. But losing someone that close, the loss will never completely go away will it?" she asked Dean patting his hand but not expecting him to answer. "You just learn to deal with it as best you can. In my opinion, time doesn't heal wounds; it just let's you learn to accept them. You'll always have that loss in your heart and it will never be forgotten. Just don't let it control you or consume you. I have a feeling this Everlee would not want you to stop living your life now that she is gone; she'd want you to continue with it, not curl up somewhere and die yourself, even if that's all you want to do. I'm not saying don't grieve, awe son you need to grieve, you need to allow yourself that release, it wouldn't be healthy if you didn't. Now, I can only give you my advise, it's up to you whether you take any of it, but I hope you do."

Sam had doctored his coffee and was sipping it while listening to the waitress talk to Dean realizing he must of told her what happened. He looked to his brother and back to the woman not sure whether to feel hurt or happy that he at least talked to someone.

"So you're his brother?" Val questioned focusing on Sam with curious eyes and pulling him back to the present. "And I'd say you care a great deal for your brother."

"Yes ma'am I do and I'm Sam, nice to meet you." Sam replied.

"I'm Val, sorry didn't mean to be rude and not introduce myself. That's good; at least you're not alone. Have you talked to Sam yet?"

"No, I can't, not yet." Dean said looking away.

"That's ok honey, but let him help. When you're ready, talk to him, I know he'll be there for you?" she said smiling sweetly at Dean and looking knowingly over at Sam.

"You know you're one truly wise woman Val."

"Well honey, if you'd been doing this job as long as I have you'd be able to read and understand people too." she laughed softly. "It didn't take much to know you were hurting child and it looked like you needed someone to talk to. I've learned to be a good listener over the years and have been told I give good advice. Now whether it's taken or not, that I have no control over. You know sometimes it's easier to tell your troubles to a stranger than your own kin." she noted looking at Sam and smiling. She had seen the hurt look on his face when he realized what they were talking about and was sure he wanted his brother to talk to him. "Now how 'bout I have Ted fix you two up some breakfast? Can't be traveling on an empty stomach now can you?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Dean said giving her a brief, lopsided smile. "Thanks Val."

"Anytime honey, my advice is always free." she told him refilling his cup before heading to the kitchen to place the order.

"She's right you know, I'm here when you need me bro." Sam told him butting his shoulder gently against Dean's.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean mumbled cupping the warm cup in his cold hands. He could hear Val talking to someone in the back before coming to the front again.

"Ted will have you some hot food in no time. Now, if you'll excuse me for a minute, I need to fill the napkin holders and check the salt and pepper shakers. Don't you worry, Ted'll ring when he has your food ready." she told them as she busied herself with her work. She hummed softly to herself keeping an ear out for Ted. Val was almost finished when Sam spoke to her.

"So why the night shift Val? You must have seniority, why not days?" Sam asked her watching her quickly fill the holders.

"Well, now that I've gotten older I don't move as fast as I use to and this shift is much slower and besides I get to meet some interesting people on this shift. Ted and I make a good team; we've been working together for years."

"Order up Val." Ted called ringing a bell at the bar and sitting plates on it.

"Here we go." Val said heading back behind the counter. "Let's see, we've got two plates of flapjacks, two plates with eggs, hash browns, bacon and toast. Here's some syrup and jam. Now do you boys need anything else?"

"No Val I think you've got it covered." Dean commented looking down at the food not realizing how hungry he was until he smelled the aroma of it.

"Good morning to you! Just have a seat anywhere and I'll be right with you." Val called to a couple of middle aged blue collar workers that walked into the diner.

They took a booth and pulled the menus from behind the napkin holder to look at it.

"Can I get you gentleman some coffee?"

"Sounds good Val." one of them said.

"Coming right up." she said picking up two cups and the coffee pot. "Duty calls, enjoy your food."

The brothers started eating the hot food, nodding at how good it was. They watched and listened as more people started to dwindle into the diner for an early breakfast. They watched Val greet each one and noticed most of them seemed to know her by name. Sam passed Dean two of his bacon strips knowing how much he liked bacon. He saw Dean's lip twitch slightly and knew he appreciated the gesture. They both looked up as another waitress came in to help with the morning rush. She was younger than Val, but older than the brothers.

"How much do we owe you Val?" Dean asked when she came back around to check their coffee.

"Let's see that's two blue plate specials, that will be twelve dollars and fifty cents." she said stopping in front of them.

"I got this." Sam said pulling a twenty from his pocket to lay by their plates.

"Val it has been a pleasure and thanks for the advice." Dean said getting up taking her hand and kissing it.

"Why what a gentleman you are." she blushed. "Oh if I were thirty years younger..."

"Don't you worry any Val, you still got it and I won't forget you." he said giving her a salute. "You take care." he nodded before heading for the front door.

"You two come back anytime."

"Truly, I don't know how to thank you for what you did for Dean." Sam whispered to her as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Go on with you child. You just take care of that brother of yours." she said shooing him away.

"I will." he replied heading out after his brother since he had the keys.

* * *

 **A/N: The boys make a new friend. Thank you to all who are still hanging in there with this story. Your thoughts are always welcome, please review. NC**


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**

"Hey Jody." Sam answered his cell when he saw the caller ID.

"Sam is Dean with you?" Jody asked.

"Yeah, he's here, hold on I'll put you on speaker." Sam told her pressing the speaker button on his cell.

"Jody what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Wanted to let you know what is going on here." she said a sad note in her voice.

"I'm not gonna like it am I?"

"No you're not, I tried to get a warrant for Oliver Norton's arrest for the murder of Everlee, but his attorneys have sworn statements from a number of people that he was with them during the attack. No one saw him here or is he on any passenger list flying out here. He was careful must of wore gloves. We're still looking here to try and get any evidence we can on him. I'm sorry Dean; I know I let you down."

"I know you're doing your best Jody, it doesn't matter. I know he did it and that's good enough for me."

"Dean, don't you do something stupid. This guy has loads of money and probably has hired protection. You're gonna get yourself killed." Jody told him. "Where are you anyway?"

"You don't need to know that." Dean said as he looked out at a gate that blocked the driveway to the house for the address Sam had found for Norton. "Tell Bobby we'll be home soon. Take care Jody." he said hanging up.

"Dean!..." Jody yelled as the connection was disconnected.

"Looks like he's covered his tracks." Sam said reaching for his cell but looked on in shock as Dean dropped it to the ground and stomped on it. "What the hell Dean?" Sam yelled at him as Dean took his cell out and did the same.

"You think with your geekness you can erase our cells from any data base that might show where the cells have been?" he asked reaching down to find the sim cards from the phones and crushing them with the heel of his boot. "Two can play at that game, being somewhere you're not."

"I guess, but damnit Dean our cells?"

"We'll get burners so they can't be tracked. We need to get off the radar."

"Ok I guess, what now? Do we stay in touch with Jody and Bobby? They'll be worried."

"I know, let's find a motel for the night and do some research. See if we can get the lay of the land, his movements, blueprints of the house and grounds, security and see where any weakness might be."

"There's one fifteen miles away that should work." Sam told him. "I found it before you trashed my phone." he said trying not to sound as annoyed as he was.

Dean didn't say anything else as he cranked the Impala and pulled away. Sam looked over at his brother and saw no emotion at all on his face. All he saw was a steely, determined, dangerous hunter who was going to stop at nothing to accomplish his goal; taking out the man who killed his love. He knew their code was not to kill humans but this time...This time it was different, but still Sam hoped they could find another way. He didn't want the blood of even this human on Dean's hands if he could help it. Sam didn't say anything as Dean pulled into an electronics store and got out. He knew Dean was going to grab a couple of burner phones for them and stayed in the car letting his mind work.

 **spn**

"Ok..." Sam said slumping back in the chair rubbing his eyes. "I've erased any trace of us ever leaving Sioux Falls." he continued looking over at his brother. "The only thing I can't erase is the people who saw us, but that wasn't many."

"Good." Dean replied looking up from the papers he was reading.

"You got anything?"

"He likes high priced things, drives a Mercedes, member of the country club, only the best of things." he sneered, tossing the credit card statements back on the table. He picked up a picture of Norton and studied it closely, memorizing every detail of his face. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the photo as the rage started building inside of him, dark and deadly.

"I'm figuring he'll go about his daily routine so not to draw suspicion to him. I'll see if I can hack his calendar on his computer and cell and see..." Sam told Dean, stopping when he saw he wasn't even listening. He tilted his head enough to see what he was looking at and gave him an uneasy look when he saw the hatred boiling in his eyes as they darkened. "Dean...Hey, you ok?"

It took Dean a moment to break out of the trance he was in and stared at Sam like he didn't understand what he was asking. He reined in the darkness knowing now was not the time for it, but it would be soon. He cleared his throat and shuffled the papers back together before answering.

"I'm fine." he grunted. "Think I'll go on to bed."

"I've got a couple more things to do on the laptop." Sam said watching Dean walk to the bathroom first and a few minutes later come out heading for his bed. He turned back the covers and slipped under them putting his back to Sam. Sam sighed softly knowing this wasn't something he could fix for Dean.

 **spn**

Dean lay there listening to the silence around him that was broken only by the soft tapping of the laptop keys by Sam. He tried to calm his mind but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the clearing in the woods and the body covered by a sheet. He took several deep breaths, letting them out slowly while trying to picture the first time he saw Everlee in the Ice Cream Parlor and let that image lull him into a restless sleep. He never saw how Sam kept looking over at him every ten minutes to be sure he was ok.

After thirty minutes Sam got up slowly and checked to be sure Dean was asleep before grabbing the room key and slipping out the door. He walked down toward the vending machines and pulled out his burner phone dialing a number by heart.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said when the older hunter answered his phone.

"What the hell are you two idjits doing? Jody relayed her conversation and I've been trying to call you."

"Dean destroyed our cells. He said we had to go off the radar, sorry 'bout that that's why I'm calling." Sam started trying to explain what was going on. "This is a burner so keep the number. Dean doesn't know I'm calling you."

"Yer Dad called and I told him what happened. He's been trying to reach you too, so I suggest you call him."

"I will."

"I know yer're goin' after him so don't bother denying it. Where are ya?"

"I can't Bobby, I can't betray Dean."

"Alright son, will ya just be careful and take care of yer brother." Bobby sighed knowing Sam wouldn't tell him.

"We will and I've got his back. If anything changes there with the case let me know. Bye Bobby." Sam said hanging up and stilling himself for the next call he needed to make. He punched in the number and listened to it ring before going to voicemail. "Hey Dad, Bobby said you called and know what happened. This is a burner cell number where I can be reached. I know you're worried, but we've gotta do this..." Sam signed when he heard the beep ending the message. He stuffed the phone back in his pocket and walked over to the vending machine to grab something to drink. He started back to their room when his cell buzzed. Sam scrambled to get it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Hello." Sam said thinking it was probably their Dad.

"Sam what's going on?" John asked in his deep demanding voice.

"We're doing what needs to be done." Sam replied being vague.

"Is Dean ok?" he asked softening his voice.

"No, but he's holding it together. He's focused right now."

"Tell me where you are and I'll come to you."

"I don't think Dean would like that. We're going underground for now while we get a plan in place."

"I know I can't talk either of you out of this. Will you at least promise me you'll call if you run into trouble? I'm probably twelve hours from you."

"If we need help I will. I better get back 'fore Dean wakes up and misses me."

"Be smart and play it safe."

"We will bye Dad." Sam said ending the call. He headed back for the room, quietly easing the door open and stepping in. He looked to the bed and saw Dean move a gun in his hand. "It's me, went for a drink." Sam told him watching as he lay back down without speaking. Sam headed back to the table to finish up on the laptop before turning in. An hour later, Sam closed the laptop and headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed too. He never let on to Dean that his dreams were haunted by the images of the bloody body in the clearing too.

 **spn**

"Hey Dean I think I found something." Sam said from place at the table the next morning.

"What?" Dean asked getting up from the bed to look over his brother's shoulder at the computer screen.

"There's a big fund raiser being held tomorrow night by the Norton family. It'll be at some big convention center, a lot of people there. Could be the perfect cover for us."

"Does it require invitations?"

"Nope, doesn't look like it." Sam answered scribbling down the address. "Looks like they're trying to get Joe Blow in there to donate.

"Let's go case the place and work out a plan."

"Let me get my boots on." Sam said pushing away from the table to go sit on the bed and pull his boots on. He grabbed his jacket and headed out after his brother. He joined Dean in the Impala and gave him directions to the convention center.

Dean followed Sam's guidance and twenty minutes later pulled into the parking lot and parked in the back. They sat there for a few minutes watching the traffic coming and going from the place.

"C'mon let's go blend in and see what the inside looks like." Dean said getting out when he saw the deliveries being made to a side door.

Sam and Dean approached one of the trucks and quickly hefted boxes onto their shoulders and followed others carrying things inside. They ditched the boxes and snuck out into the main part of the building. Sam pointed out the signs announcing the event and they casually strolled into the large room quickly scanning everything. Dean headed to the sign marked restrooms and saw an emergency exit door at the end of the hall. Opening it would set off all kinds of alarms so they were going to have to disable it and fix the door so they could make their escape. Sam surveyed the remainder of the room looking for cameras and other notable facts about the place.

"May I help you?" a female voice asked from behind him.

"Hello, yes, I was just checking the place out for an anniversary party for my folks. Do you have some brochures I could take with me?" Sam asked trying to cover for them.

"Of course, if you'll come with me I'll get that information for you." she said walking out of the room and across one marked office above the door.

Sam followed her and glanced back to see Dean snapping some shots with his cell and dodging all the other people scurrying around get the place ready for the charity event. No one paid any attention to him as he acted like he belonged. Sam wasn't listening to the woman rattle on about the place as she put together brochures and leaflets for him. He looked back out the door and saw Dean stroll out and nod he was done.

"Thank you for the information, I'll be in touch." Sam said breaking into the woman's spill and accepting the paper from her. He turned and hurried after his brother scooting out the front door and jogging toward the parking lot and the Impala. "Did you get what we needed?" he asked Dean as he dropped into the passenger seat.

"Yep, we need to disable the alarm on the emergency exit at the bathrooms. That's how we get him out." Dean said cranking the car and pulling away. "You need a tux."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked giving his brother a puzzled look.

"I figure you'd stand out less being a guest than a server." Dean shrugged. "That'll be my job and I'll dose the bastard sending him to the men's room. We'll take him out the side door and stuff him in the truck and get the hell out of Dodge."

"Sounds good, but shouldn't we have a plan B just in case?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, I off him in the restroom and we leave." Dean said no remorse or regret in his voice. "Let's go find you a tux and I'll snitch some clothes from the caterer when we get back. You need to find the security room and turn off the alarm for that door and any cameras pointed that way. We'll get there early and get set up, then wait for him to come to us."

 **spn**

Sam had no trouble knocking out the guard in the security room and turning off the alarms for the doors in case they needed to use another one. He locked the door back and broke the key in the lock so it couldn't be accessed. He wondered back to the ballroom and found a place where he could watch the front doors and let Dean know when Oliver Norton arrived. Sam saw Dean carrying a case of beer to the bar to ice down and gave a nod to Sam and signaled for him to text him when he saw their target. Dean had waylaid one of the workers that looked his size and taken his uniform. He was helping set up the bar and carrying trays of food to the long tables along one side of the room. Some of the staff were mingling with guest offering flutes of champagne to them. The room began to fill but it was an hour before Oliver made his present known. He strolled into the ballroom like he owned the place and stepped up on a small stage with a podium and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hello, hello and welcome everyone!" Oliver announced. "I want to thank each of you for coming to this event and hope you will open your wallets and checkbooks for this worthy cause. So enjoy the music and the food and drink provided and do give generously."

Everyone clapped as Oliver bowed politely and stepped from the stage to start mingling with the guests. Sam had sent a text to Dean as soon as he walked in and shadowed him catching Dean out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed a tray of champagne and doctored one before steering toward Oliver who was engaged in talking to several elderly women.

"Champagne ladies?" Dean asked holding the tray for the women and then turning to Oliver. "Sir, champagne." Dean offered having to use all his will power to not break the guy's neck right here and now.

"Ladies a toast to generous donations." he said taking the glass Dean pushed his way ignoring Dean all together.

Dean got rid of the tray and headed for the hallway where the restrooms were meeting Sam along the way. It wouldn't take the spiked drink long to work and he would be heading for the restroom. Dean got the syringe out and ready to use as Sam watched for the prey.

They didn't have to wait very long before Oliver headed their way looking rather pale and sickly. They let him go inside and throw up and clean up and head for the door. Just as he was starting to open the door to the men's room, Dean stepped up behind him and injected him with the syringe while Sam blocked the view from others. Oliver went limp and Dean grabbed him dragging him quickly toward the emergency exit. Sam followed close behind them and once they were outside grabbed Oliver on the other side and helped carry him to the Impala. Dean dumped the limp body into the trunk, taking hand cuffs to secure his hands behind his back and slap duck tap over his mouth. Once the prey was secured, the brothers got in the car and drove away. He stopped long enough for them to change clothes and get rid of the others. Dean headed out of town at a leisurely pace until he found the interstate and picked up speed to put as much distance as he could from Fayetteville. He wasn't stopping until they needed gas and then he was going to find a secluded place to have a nice _talk_ with the prick in the trunk.

* * *

 **A/N: So now the guys have Norton and Dean is going to make sure he pays for what he did. But what is he going to do? Will he go against his own code or will he think of something even better? Thank you to all for taking the time to read my story and for all who have hung in since the beginning. Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. Please review. NC**


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

Dean took the fastest route out of town and settled his Baby at a comfortable cruising speed that wouldn't attract any attention from the cops. Music was playing on the radio but he wasn't listening to it, his mind was a thousand miles away lost in memories. All he had was these memories and he gathered them one by one and stored them away where they would not be lost or forgotten. They would be for another time once this was over.

Sam wet his lips wanting to say something, but was stopped by the expression he saw on his brother's face. It was clouded in darkness and rage and anger. He swallowed hard and looked back out the windshield knowing he couldn't do anything to bring him back. This was a journey that he had to take; at least he wouldn't be alone in it. He wiped his hands again up and down his jeans still feeling the evil on them from where he had touched Norton. When Sam had helped Dean carry the guy to the car, he had gotten a glimpse inside to his soul. All he could see was swirling darkness and emptiness. It was almost like he didn't even have one. There was no light, no goodness, no honor, only deep, deep evil that no human should have. If he had not been human, Sam would of sworn he was a monster of the worse kind. He let his head rest against the cool glass of the side window, feeling the vibrations of the car and the hum of the engine and before long he had dozed off. He didn't see Dean look over at him as he tried to devise a way to leave him out of what he planned on doing. The bad thing was he knew Sam wouldn't let him and dropped that train of thought.

 **spn**

The change of the engine sound jerked Sam awake and he stared bleary eyed around to see what was going on. He squinted and blinked as bright lights hurt his eyes. He shielded them for a moment and finally realized Dean had stopped at a gas station for gas. He didn't know how long he had been asleep and startled when someone tapped on the side window.

"If ya need anything now's the time." Dean told him as he went around to gas the Impala.

Feeling stiff and cramped, Sam got out and stretched, hearing things popping and grinding all over his body. He grunted and focused on the entrance and made his body head that way. He had not idea where they were or how much time had lapsed since they left Fayetteville. A buzzer went off when he opened the door and he frowned at the noise. He did a quick survey of the room looking for the restroom sign and saw it in the back. Sam made his way down aisles to the back corner and went inside. When he came back out, he spotted Dean at the register paying for the gas.

"Get me a large coffee and some junk food." Dean told Sam in passing as he headed for the restroom.

"Right, sure." Sam slurred slightly still not gotten all the fog out of his brain yet. He stopped at the counter and poured a large coffee and grabbed a juice and water for himself. Knowing Dean he grabbed some jerky, a pastry and much to his surprise they had pie, so he got that too. Sam viewed the other choices deciding on nuts, an apple and power bar for himself. He paid for the items and headed out to the car wonder how the guy in back was doing. The sedative they gave him should keep him knocked out for five to six hours at least and he hadn't heard any noises from him. He didn't know whether that was good or not. "Want me to drive?" he asked Dean when he came back out and got in the car.

"No, I'm fine." Dean stated starting the car and moving it over into the shadows away from the station. He left it running but got out with Sam's water in his hand.

Sam watched him go around to the back and frowned wondering what he was doing and started to get out to see. He had the door open and one foot out when Dean slammed the trunk and walked back to the driver's side to get in.

"He ok?" Sam asked cautiously.

"He's alive. Wanna keep him that way for a while at least." Dean answered as he put the car in gear and headed out. He didn't get back on the interstate, instead started taking the back roads searching for the right place.

Not able to keep quiet any longer, Sam finally spoke up. "Dean, wanna tell me what we're goin' to do with him?" Sam waited for Dean to answer and when he didn't he went on talking. "Look man I know you want to kill him for what he did. If anyone deserves it, I know he does. But I don't want you to lose yourself because of him. Like Everlee said he's not worth it."

"I'm not going to kill him Sam; I have a far better plan in store for him." Dean said so quietly Sam almost didn't catch it all. "He's gonna get what he deserves in the most poetic way."

Sam slumped back in the seat mulling over what Dean had said wondering just what his brother had in store for Norton. He looked out the windshield a bit puzzled as to where they were going. They were on back roads that rarely got traveled except by locals.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I'm looking for something."

"Oh." Sam said opening his juice and taking a sip. He glanced sideways at Dean and saw he was eating the pie and washing it down with the coffee. He knew this was serious when he didn't even comment about the pie. He had no idea what Dean was looking for and tried figure out what it could be. Sam tried to play out different scenarios that might fit but was coming up short. Finally giving up, he settled in his seat and waited to see what Dean had in mind.

 **spn**

The road had turned to dirt and they hadn't seen another car in over an hour. The light of a new day was just making itself known chasing away the darkness and giving the surroundings a misty, ghostly appearance of a new dawn. Wisps of fog hung along the sides of the road and moved gingerly through the forest that was on both sides of the dirt road. Sam was starting to get a little concerned and worried wondering if Dean was lost when he started slowing the Impala down and pulled to the side of the road to stop. Sam looked around a little confused as to why they stopped here in the middle of nowhere. He followed his brother as he got out and went to the trunk and opened it to stare at the guy laying there glaring madly up at him. Dean reached in and jerked the duck tape from his mouth.

"You f-g jerk, do you know who I am?" Oliver spat out before he was suddenly jerked up by Dean and tossed to the ground. Because his hands were still handcuffed, he couldn't break his fall and got a face full of gravel and dirt, scratching and skinning his face. "You're gonna die..." he wheezed out trying to roll his body over.

"Shut up asshole." Dean warned him as he opened the false bottom of the trunk and began to gather what he needed.

"Who the hell are you?" Oliver coughed spitting out the dirt from his mouth as he eyed the two men standing at the car. "People are going be looking for me..." he started but stopped when Dean cast him a death glare if he continued.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked Dean as he eyed Oliver who was trying to get up. He watched him put graveyard dirt, bones, picture id and several other things into a tin box before closing it up.

"Un-cuff him." Dean instructed Sam as he took the small tin box to the middle of the intersection and bent down to make a hole and bury it. "Be ready, I'll need you in a moment."

"For what?" Sam asked as he jerked Oliver from the ground making him groan in pain and took off his cuffs. He kept a strong grip on his upper arm and watched as Dean stood in the middle of the road looking in each direction. Sam was surprised when Dean stepped back and a nice looking woman stood behind him. Oliver slugged Sam and broke his hold only to stumble to the ground when he tried to run away.

Dean reached down and hauled him to his feet punching him hard in the stomach and twice in the face to get his attention before pushing him back to Sam who wrenched an arm behind his back to keep him still. He smiled slightly when Oliver groaned in pain and pushed a little hard hearing bones crack.

"Dean Winchester, as I live and breathe." the woman cooed to him. "What do I owe the pleasure? I don't recall you doing anything stupid lately..."

"I called you to make you a deal." Dean told her as she eyed him closely.

"Now you know that's my job sweetheart, I make the deals."

"I think you'll like this one, but if you don't want to deal I'll find someone else." he said starting to turn away.

"Wait! I'm willing to listen." she said taking a step toward him.

"How 'bout a fresh one to line your pockets with? Only one stipulation, he's never to get out. Do your worse to him, he deserves it. Put him in the darkest, deepest pit you have, show no mercy, let your best torturer have some fun or give him to a hell hound as a chew toy, doesn't matter as long as he suffers for the rest of time." Dean said waving Sam toward him with Oliver in tow. He watched the demon contemplate his offer as she pursed her lips and looked toward the man being held up by Sam.

"What if I want to sweeten the deal?" she asked running a painted nail down Dean's cheek. "I could take you two along with the deal for added bonus."

"Sam! If you don't mind." Dean spoke never taking his cold eyes off the woman.

The woman suddenly jerked like she had been struck with something, a surprised look on her face. She coughed and a pained look crossed her face as she clutched her stomach. A hint of black smoke started to come from her mouth as she exhaled and was drawn back in. The demon felt the strong vise grip on her soul and looked up at the brothers with frightened eyes.

"What are...You doing?" she cried out.

"Easy Sammy, let's not do too much damage." Dean cautioned him. "You see, my little brother has learned a few tricks over the years and he can send your sweet ass back to hell or he can kill you outright."

"Stop...Please..." she begged helpless to do anything as she struggled trying to break the hold Sam had on her.

Sam frowned and clenched his hand a little tighter letting the demon know he had control and she couldn't do anything about it. He could tell she was a demon, but he was shocked Dean was able to summon her.

"What are you two doing? Who is this woman?" Oliver was complaining trying to get away from Sam.

Dean looked over at him and fisted his jacket in his hands as he pulled him closer out of Sam's grasp. He spoke in a low vicious tone that only Oliver could hear.

"You see scumbag, that there's a crossroads demon and she's gonna haul your sorry ass to hell where there's gonna be all kinds of fun going on. You see torturing and killing you myself wasn't enough. I want you to suffer for eternity because down there, you don't die, you get to be someone's plaything every single day, sliced and diced and hacked and surprise! You're back together and they get to start again, you don't know pain until your cut with a blade made in hell." Dean looked into the shell shocked eyes of Norton and smiled a smile that was neither warm nor happy. "You're gonna take a fast train to hell."

Oliver tried to say something but could only blubber as blood ran down his face and spit ran from his mouth. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water but only whimpers and hoarse, raspy sounds came out.

"So do we have a deal or should I let my brother continue?" Dean asked turning to the crossroads demon who was still held in place by Sam.

"Fine..." she squeaked out. "We have a deal." she groaned.

"Sammy." Dean said letting him know to release the demon before stepping to her and kissing her. "This is for what you did to Everlee and your other victims you sonovabitch. Where you're going no one will ever find you and believe me you're getting what you deserve. Sweetheart he's all yours." Dean said pushing Oliver toward the woman who smiled at him.

"Well hello sugar, don't get many live ones, you're a treat. Ever been skinned alive or watched as your insides are being ripped from your body? But the best trick is to start cutting off body parts, piece by little piece..." she cooed to him running a painted nail over his cheek, burning a bloody line down it as her eyes glowed red. "And I'm sure my pets would love a new chew toy." She opened her mouth to emit a cloud of black smoke that enveloped Oliver who had started screaming and struggling but was cut off as they disappeared into the ground. The woman's body slumped to the ground moaning softly once the demon had left her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sam asked kneeling down by the woman.

"Where am I?" she asked looking at him with glassy eyes and confusion. "Who are you?"

"Get her in the car; we'll drop her at the next public place." Dean told him reaching down to dig the tin box out of the dirt and toss it back into the trunk.

"Come on miss, we'll drop you off and you can call someone." Sam told her helping her up and to the car and putting her in back. "Did your car break down somewhere? Good thing we saw you and stopped." Sam said hoping the woman would latch on to that story.

"Broke down." she nodded, her mind not able to comprehend what had happened to her.

Dean got back in the car and started it pulling back on the road and heading away from the crossroads. Sam didn't say anything about what Dean did since they had company. He would wait until they were alone to talk to him. Sam wanted to know how Dean knew how to do that, to summon a crossroads demon. He had to admit, it was a brilliant idea, not only did they get out of this with no blood on their hands, but what Oliver was going to experience would be so much more than Dean could ever inflict on him. Now he would suffer forever in the deepest pits of hell for all the evil he did in this world.

 **spn**

"Wanna drive?" Dean asked Sam as they headed back to the car. Dean had found a gas station and they left the woman there so she could call someone. She was still a bit confused about why she would be out in the middle of nowhere and decided her car must of broke down and she had been walking and fell or something. Neither brother contradicted her as they left her behind.

"Sure." Sam said seeing how exhausted Dean looked now that he could see him better. He caught the keys tossed his way and headed around to the driver's side to get in.

With a tired sigh, Dean dropped into the passenger seat of his Baby and slumped down wanting nothing more than to sleep the rest of the way home. His mind shut down as he closed his eyes and let his head rest against the cold glass of the side window. He didn't hear the words spoken by Sam when he asked if he was ok. When he didn't get a response, Sam didn't bother to ask again knowing Dean was out of it. He settled in and headed for Bobby's knowing there was one last thing that needed to be done. They needed to lay Everlee to rest and then he was taking Dean to the cabin for a week or however long it took to allow him time to grieve. He knew Dean would probably put up a fight and complain he didn't need any time, but Sam wasn't accepting no for an answer even if he had to kidnap him to do it. Once Sam got back to the main road he realized they weren't that far from Sioux Falls and could probably get there in a couple of hours.

* * *

 **A/N: Did Dean make the right decision? Please review. NC**


	115. Chapter 115

**A/N: Thank you all who have followed, favored and left reviews. So glad everyone liked the last chapter and Dean's decision. Your thoughts are always welcome, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 115**

The junkyard never looked so appealing as Sam slowed the Impala and turned into the driveway easing the car to the front of the house. He looked over at his brother and did a double take when he saw how deathly pale he looked. He laid a hand gently on his chest to be sure he was breathing ok and sighed with relief.

"Hey bro we're home." Sam called to him giving his shoulder a gentle shake to rouse him. When Dean didn't respond but to roll his head slightly with the shake, he tried again. "Dean c'mon you'll sleep better in your bed." Sam got out and went around to the passenger side and carefully opened the door so he could catch his brother before he fell from the car.

"Mmm...mmm, S'my?" Dean slurred out barely able to keep his eyes open as Sam moved his legs from the wheel well and reached in to hoist him out of the car.

"Work with me dude, gotta get your feet moving." Sam told him as he half drug; half carried him up the steps and unlocked the door to get him inside.

Bobby came out of the kitchen drying his hands when he heard the sound of a familiar car and the front door opening.

"Sam, Dean good to have ya back...Everything ok?" he asked when he saw Sam manhandling Dean to the stairs and working his way up them. Dean swayed and stumbled as he tried to stay on his feet while Sam moved them both forward.

"Let me get him to bed." Sam huffed as he mumbled to Dean to pick his feet up. He finally got him up the stairs and down to their room. After easing him onto the bed, Sam got Dean's jacket and outer shirt off knowing he'd more comfortable. "I'm gonna let ya sleep for awhile." he told him as he lower his body to the mattress. Sam unlaced and removed his boots and grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed to drape over Dean's body. Sam looked down at his sleep brother hoping his dreams would not turn into nightmares. He laid a hand on his forehead feeling a small sheen of sweat but a cool brow. Dean seemed to sense Sam still there and turned his head into his hand in comfort for a moment before turning over to his side. "I'll come check on ya in a few hours." he whispered knowing Dean didn't hear him but felt better saying it. Sam looked back one more time before heading downstairs to a waiting Bobby. He knew an explanation was expected and stilled himself to tell the story.

 **spn**

"I made a fresh pot; looks like you could use some." Bobby said when Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam sighed heading for the coffee pot and pouring a cup. He doctored it to his liking and dropped into a chair beside Bobby. He knew Bobby was waiting for him to talk, but at the moment he just needed to unwind for bit. Sam sipped his coffee and rubbed his tired eyes before he finally looked up at Bobby. "Guess ya wanna know what happened." he said not able to keep the tiredness from his voice.

"I'm assuming ya found the bastard. Is Dean ok?" he asked glancing toward the stairs. "He didn't do something he's gonna regret did he?"

"He will be...I think. But I can honestly tell you that neither of us killed the bastard. Dean blooded his face, but he didn't kill him though I know he wanted to. I could see the darkness in his eyes and invading his soul, but he controlled it with all his willpower."

"Just what did you two do?" Bobby asked sitting back in his chair and eyeing the youngest Winchester wondering if there was a mess he was going to have to clean up.

"Something I would never have thought of to be honest. I'm not sure how he knew how to do this either, but Dean summoned a crossroads demon and made a deal."

"He what!" Bobby exclaimed. "Did that idjit not know how dangerous that was? That demon could of killed both of ya. Of all the dang fool, jackass moves you two could make..."

"Well I helped a little, I can pull demons out of their meat suit and either send them back to hell or kill them for good." Sam said shyly shrugging his shoulders. "Guess it came in handy."

Bobby just looked at Sam with a perplexed look for a moment and sipped on his coffee. He pursed his lips and seemed in deep thought for a moment before speaking again.

"You're full of surprises boy, but I gotta say he couldn't of gotten a more fitting sentence. Guess yer brother's been browsing my library when we weren't looking."

Both heads swung in unison toward the door when someone knocked twice. Bobby got up, picking up a gun along the way to see who it was. He opened the door to find Sheriff Mills standing there.

"Jody, what brings you out this way?" he asked stepping back so she could come in.

"Got a phone call from the police department in Fayetteville about a missing person by the name of Oliver Norton." Jody said looking around trying to spot the guys. She saw Sam standing in the kitchen doorway looking her way and proceeded for him. "Sam, good to see you back, where's your brother?" she asked looking into the kitchen but not seeing him.

"He's asleep upstairs." Sam told her eyeing her cautiously as she drew closer.

"Wanna tell me where you've been and what happened to Oliver Norton?" she asked Sam standing there with her arms crossed.

"I can honestly tell you that Dean or me killed him. He was alive the last we saw him." Sam told her not wanting to go into the details of what happened to him. "We just went on a short trip to get away so Dean could deal with what happened."

"So you just waltz into a fundraiser, kidnap the guy and leave him alive? Why am I not believing that?"

"Jody, I am not lying what I said was the truth. Dean did punch him a couple of times, but he wasn't seriously hurt." he told her being as serious as he could.

"But he's not going to be found is he?" she asked tilting her head and giving Sam a curious look.

"I doubt it." Sam answered having the decency to lower his eyes.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Bobby offered seeing Jody wasn't backing down.

"Sounds good Bobby, then I've got to go back to the station and call Fayetteville let them know we have nothing new on our end." she said taking a seat at the table with Sam.

"Thanks Jody." Sam whispered looking down at the cup he clutched him his hands. He knew he was lucky she didn't question what happened any further.

"I'll let them know I questioned both you and your brother..." Jody started but was interrupted by a pounding on the door this time.

"It's like Grand Central Station around here today." Bobby muttered heading back for the door to see who else was darkening his doorstep. "Come on in and join the party." he growled to someone just out of sight.

Sam looked surprised when John walked into the kitchen looking first at his son and then at the sheriff.

"Dad! I wasn't expecting you to come." Sam said to him.

"I wanted to see how Dean was and to be sure everything was ok." he said looking to the sheriff and trying not to be too obvious about what he wanted to know.

"He's sleeping right now. It's been hard on him, but he's ready to put Everlee to rest now." San said quietly causing a silence to fall over the room. "Can her body be released when Dean's ready?" he asked Jody.

"When he's ready I'll be sure she's ready." Jody told him taking his hand for a moment and squeezing it gently in understanding. "Just let me know."

"I will thanks."

"Well I better get back at it. Job's not going to do itself." Jody said getting up and taking her cup to the sink. "Thanks for the coffee Bobby."

"Sheriff if my sons need an alibi they've been with me helping me with a job." John told Jody before she left.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jody told him.

"Any time Jody, let me walk you out." Bobby said following her toward the front door.

 **spn**

Once Jody was gone John turned back to Sam to question him.

"I tracked you but wasn't able to catch up, so what happened?" John asked heading for the coffee and pouring a cup.

"We took care of it. Dean sent him to hell." Sam told him. "He didn't kill him, he literally sent him to hell with a crossroads demon."

"You're shitting me? That was a dangerous stunt, both of you could of been killed." John fussed at Sam. "Let's hope that didn't put a bull's eye on your backs and the demons don't come gunning for you."

"Dean pulled it off thought, that's what counts. I doubt the demons would come after us for giving them a live one."

"Maybe you're right." John mumbled a frown creasing his forehead as he went into deep thought.

"I'm just worried about Dean right now." Sam said wondering what his Dad wasn't telling him. He hadn't been around him much since he came back into their lives but Sam could still tell when someone wasn't being honest with him. He felt John was holding something back and wondered how it effected him and Dean.

"Is he going to be ok? I know he had deep feelings for the girl."

"He loved her very much. I don't know if he'll ever be ok, but he'll go on. Everlee would of wanted that and I'll be there for him every step of the way."

"You're a good brother Sam and Dean's lucky to have you."

"Someone's gotta look out for him; he's looked out for me since we found each other, now it's my turn."

"Anything you two need or that I can help with?"

"No, after we give Everlee a burial I'm taking Dean to my step family's cabin for awhile so he can recoup."

"That's probably for the best it'll do him some good to get away." John nodded. "I'm heading home for a day or so and then I'll be heading out again. You can call me if you need me."

"Thanks, I'll tell Dean."

"You take care Sam, watch your back out there and take care of your brother." John said getting up and pulling him into a strong hug.

"Always." Sam told him returning the hug. He gave his father a brief smile as he watched him head for the door pausing only long enough to speak with Bobby and then he was gone.

"I'm gonna check on Dean and maybe take a nap." Sam said trying to suppress a yawn as he rubbed at his eyes before swiping his hand down his face.

"Go on son, I'll be around if ya need me."

Sam headed for the stairs and trudged up the steps making a stop at the bathroom first. He slipped into the bedroom and removed his boots and button up shirt before moving between the beds. He paused by Dean's bed and looked down on him to be sure he was ok. He could tell his sleep wasn't a peaceful one by the way the blanket had been twisted around him and the slight twitching of his body. Sam straightened the blanket as best he could without waking him and turned to stretch out on his bed. He closed his eyes as his body relaxed into the familiar contours of the mattress slowing his breathing as he slipped into a light doze while still listening to his brother's soft snores. He would be awake in an instant if Dean needed him so he wouldn't let his mind shut completely down. Sam figured he would have time to recharge once they got to the cabin but at the moment he had to be there for his brother.


	116. Chapter 116

**A/N: This chapter was a difficult one to write with all the raw emotions and I hope I did it justice. I hope it touches your heart and maybe brings a tear to your eyes. Thank you to all for hanging in here with me on this long journey. I do like to know your thoughts on the story, if you have a moment reviews are welcome. NC**

 **Warning: There is a suggestion of suicide in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 116**

Dinner came and went and still neither brother made an appearance in the kitchen. Bobby climbed the stairs and looked in on them seeing they were both out for the count. He moved to cover both of them with the blankets hanging from their beds where they were tossed off in their restlessness and turned off the light on the nightstand. He heard Dean moan softly in his sleep and hoped he wasn't dreaming of what had happened.

"I hope ya both have a peaceful sleep." he whispered touching each one gently on the head before leaving them to rest. If he knew Dean, this was probably the first real sleep he had gotten since finding Everlee murdered in the forest. Since both of the boys were asleep, Bobby decided he might as well turn in too; thinking tomorrow might be an early day for them all. He ambled back down the steps and headed for his bedroom thinking maybe he would read for an hour or so and then go to bed. He only had fifty pages in the western he was reading and would be done with it. Bobby had a stack of westerns to take to the used bookstore to exchange for more and this was the last one he needed to finish.

He left a lamp on in the living room in case one of the younger hunters got up during the night and came downstairs searching for something to eat or drink. He had nearly shot both of them one night when Sam fell over a stool taking Dean down with him, knocking over a lamp and end table. Bobby came out with guns drawn ready to start blasting to find them trying to untangle themselves from each other, swearing and fussing not as quietly as they thought, trying to get up. Seemed they got a hankering for some leftovers and were going to sneak in and raid the fridge. He didn't even bother saying anything, only glaring and mumbling 'damn idjits' under his breath as he stomped back to his bedroom.

 **spn**

It was early morning and the sun had not made her present known yet when Dean startled awake, the dream he was having fading with no remembrance of it. He lay there for a minute drawing in strained breaths as his heart slowed down. He rose up on one elbow to look around remembering now that Sam had gotten him inside and to bed yesterday. He rubbed a hand down his face and silently slipped from his bed to go use the bathroom before he exploded. He washed his face to help wake him up before going back to the bedroom to get his shirt, jacket and boots. He snagged the keys to the Impala off the dresser and pocketed them. Dean glanced over at his sleeping brother spread out on his bed snoring softly. He lay his things on the bed and found a pencil and paper to scribble him a note. Dean propped it up on the lamp and gathered his things before heading downstairs. Dean sat down on the couch to put on his boots then put on his shirt and jacket before sneaking out the door. He got in the Impala and winced with the growl of the engine as she started and let her roll away from the house before putting her in gear to drive away. He never saw Bobby looking out the window watching him drive away.

 **spn**

The first fingers of purple/pink/reddish rays of sunlight broke over the horizon as Dean pulled into the driveway at Everlee's house. He pulled up to the garage and parked, shut off the Impala and sat in the driver's seat staring at the house wondering if he could make himself get out of the car. He didn't realize he was gripping the steering wheel so tightly and loosened his hands on it not knowing what else to do with them. Fifteen minutes later, Dean finally opened the driver's door and found the key Everlee had given him for the front door so he could let himself in. He stood on the porch looking into the foyer as the door silently opened, stopping when it hit the stopper. He reached one hand inside and flipped on the light chasing away the darkness from inside. He blinked quickly from the brightness and let his eyes adjust before pulling in a shaky breath and stepping over the threshold into the foyer.

After a few more steps, Dean reached the lights for the dining room and kitchen and turned them on. His first surprise was the sliding glass door had been replaced and the scattered groceries and beer had been cleaned up. The air had a lemony smell and figured Bobby and Jody had something to do with that. He stepped to the hallway and headed on down to Everlee's bedroom and stepped inside. Dean looked toward the master bathroom door expecting Everlee to come strolling out a towel wrapped around her still damp body and hair curling wildly around her face. He could see the gentle, loving smile she cast him as she went to her dresser for clothes. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and felt a single tear escape his eye and track down his cheek. He saw her Ipod on the dresser by the door and picked it up turning it one. He read the lists she had created of music. There was one for cleaning, driving, painting, Dean, love and favorites. He selected the last one and slipped it into the speaker base waiting for soft music to spill from the speakers. He listened to the haunting music as Clapton began to sing:

" _Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?_

 _I must be strong_  
 _And carry on_  
 _'Cause I know I don't belong_  
 _Here in heaven_

 _Would you hold my hand_  
 _If I saw you in heaven?_  
 _Would you help me stand_  
 _If I saw you in heaven?_

 _I'll find my way_  
 _Through night and day_  
 _'Cause I know I just can't stay_  
 _Here in heaven_

 _Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please, begging please_

 _Beyond the door_  
 _There's peace I'm sure_  
 _And I know there'll be no more_  
 _Tears in heaven_

 _Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?_

 _I must be strong_  
 _And carry on_  
 _'Cause I know I don't belong_  
 _Here in heaven."_

Dean didn't move until the last note was sung, then shuffled to the bed to sit down on her side as he thought about the words of the song. His eyes roamed to the book she had been reading laying on her nightstand, the half full water bottle sitting beside it, the lone sock that didn't hit the laundry basket and the random pair of tennis shoes lying near the door to the bathroom. He stretched out on her side of the bed remembering the last time they had lay together. He could still feel the softness of her body against his and when he drew in the smell of her shampoo, the wall holding all his pent up emotions back broke and spilled forward. Dean buried his face into the pillow as primal, heart wrenching screams of sorrow, despair, and lost escaped. He continued to let all the pent up feelings out until his throat was raw and hurting and his eyes were red rimmed and swollen. Other memories from the past pushed forward of another time in his life when he thought he had lost the one he had been searching for for so long and what his solution had been back then. He fingered the knife hilt hanging on his belt wondering if he could do it right this time. For a moment his thoughts turned dark and lost, but a soft voice broke through them whispering to Dean, ' _No, no Handsome, you know that's not the way. You stop thinking like that. You've still got Sam. He loves you, you know that and will do anything for you. I know you feel like this is the end, but it's not. There is so much more for you to do, don't you go giving up on that. Remember our time together and let it give you comfort...'_ Dean let the voice driving the darkness backinto the far corners of his mind as he coughed hard several times, wincing with pain when his throat protested. The words sunk in and pulled him out of the turmoil his mind was in.

Not able to scream anymore, soft sobs shook his body as he clutched the pillow tightly to him wanting to cling to the last remnants he could of hitched breathing slowed as the tears dripped from his face to be absorbed by the pillow. Not able to take it anymore, Dean rolled to the other side of the bed where he usually slept and punched the pillow once before letting his head rest on it. As the music and voices floated around him, he felt the feather like touch of someone caressing his neck and arm. He wanted to turn and look over his shoulder but was afraid the moment would be lost and lay there imaging her soft lips brushing against his warm skin as she cuddled into his back wrapping an arm around his chest. He could hear the faint words, _I love you Handsome_ , whispered in his ear and smiled through his sorrow and tears. Yes, that was how he wanted to remember her, all vibrant, alive, loving, caring and happy.

The angel stood beside the bed and looked down on his charge. He could see how devastated he was with the loss of the young woman. Castiel could see how shattered his soul was and how his heart had been broken with her passing. He felt something new toward this young man and was puzzled about it. Castiel was feeling compassion for this human and wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure what he should do. This was all new to him and he felt it wouldn't be right to show himself at the moment. His presence might be taken the wrong way and he didn't want to cause further stress to the human. The angel stepped closer to Dean and gently laid a warm hand on his head and sought to calm his troubled soul enough to give him a small amount of peace. He pulled happy memories into the forefront hoping to give him a little relief to his tortured soul.

"I wish I could do more my child, but I can not. Rest now so you may finish this." Castiel whispered as Dean moaned softly. He looked one more time on his charge's face before fading away.

 **spn**

He felt weak and drained, not knowing how long he had been laying there lost in his sorrow and depression, but also feeling love and joy and happiness swirling around in the mix. Tears blurred his vision, but he could tell it was getting light outside as the sun continued its upward climb in the sky. Early morning clouds lazily drifted across the path reflecting light then dark then light again. Dean pulled several tissues from the box on the nightstand and blew his nose so he could breath easier, then dropped it into a trashcan by the bed. He lay still with his eyes closed and worked on getting himself back under control. After his tears finally stopped and his breathing became more even, Dean opened his eyes and pushed himself slowly to a sitting position on the side of the bed. He sat there letting the dizziness pass before standing up on rubbery legs and making his way to the closet. After flipping on the light, Dean began to look through her shirts finding the one he wanted and doing the same with her shorts. He looked in her dresser finding a bra, panties and socks. He picked up a tote bag and slipped the clothes inside and walked to the bathroom door to pick up her tennis shoes. Dean had found the exact outfit he had first seen her wearing so she could be dressed in it when he put her to rest. He planned on dropping them by the sheriff department for Jody to deliver to the coroner. He was going to tell her he would claim the body in a couple of hours if they could have her ready for pickup. He stepped to the dresser and turned the Ipod off before casting one more look back at Everlee's bedroom, the silence consuming him. No matter where he looked, she was there, a shadow of a ghost lingering within these walls. He went to the bedroom where she painted and to the portraits by the window looking at them before removing them and also picking up the one of the Impala to take with him. He might not ever hang the portraits but he wanted to keep them as a remembrance of the woman he loved. Once he had the items he wanted, Dean backtracked turning off lights as he went and locked the door behind him. He put the paintings in the trunk and the tote bag in the seat beside him. The Impala cranked easily and he pulled away from the small house not knowing if he would ever return. He set a course for the sheriff's office to see if Jody was in and let her know his plans.


	117. Chapter 117

**A/N: After reading a guest's review which isn't showing up in the reviews yet but says " _I used to love this story, but it just keep going and going and now it's a big pile of snippets with no real plot_..." so after much deliberation, I have decided to end this story. There will be a couple more chapters to finish this path and then our journey will be over. I hope your journey with me has been a good one and that you will check out some of my other stories. Thank you to all for your support. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 117**

Sam yawned and smacked his lips together as he started waking up, noticing dawn was fast approaching. He stretched his arms up over his head and tilted it to look at an empty bed across from him. Sam sat up quickly and saw the note propped up next to the lamp with his name on it. He opened it and read the brief contents and frowned. All Dean said was he needed to run an errand and would be back later. He didn't know when he had left and kicked himself for sleeping so deeply that Dean slipped by him. Sam didn't like not knowing where Dean was and feared he was breaking down somewhere by himself without any family to help. He knew Dean needed his space, but he also knew that he had to make him see he wasn't alone. He wanted him to know he had family here who cared about him a great deal and would help him in anyway they could. Sam got up and headed downstairs to see if Bobby was around.

"Coffee's still hot." Bobby told Sam when he made his way into the kitchen.

"Thanks, you seen Dean this morning?"

"Yep, left before dawn in the Impala."

"Should I go look for him?" he asked concern laced in his words.

"No son, let him have his space. He'll turn back up, besides we've got work to do."

"We do?" Sam questioned looking over at him puzzled by his comment.

"I know yer brother an' I'm sure he'll wanna give the lass a hunter's funeral so we need to cut some wood and have it ready for him." Bobby explained. "It's the least we can do for her. She deserved so much better, but this way she will be honored."

"You're right about that. After what she did for Dean, she definitely deserves one."

"Get ya some breakfast and we'll head out."

"Alright, shouldn't take me long."

"I'll get the chain saw and axes ready and meet ya out back." Bobby told him getting up and heading out the back door.

Sam got up and found some cereal and grabbed the milk from the fridge and quickly fixed a bowl of cereal. He began to eat and was almost done when a strange feeling came over him. He tried to breath as heart wrenching emotions flooded his mind causing him to almost pass out. Sam fought hard to control the feelings knowing this had to be connected to his brother. He felt hot tears drip from his tightly closed eyes and finally sucked in a small breath of air into his starved lungs. The ache inside his chest had him doubling over as he felt the powerful hurt and despair. After nearly five minutes of fighting to breath, the pain slowly began to subside and he was able to breath easier. Sam wiped his face on his shirt sleeve and got up to find his cell to call his brother.

 **spn**

"Hey just checking on you to be sure you're ok, call me bro." Sam said leaving a voicemail when Dean didn't answer. He stowed his cell in a pocket before grabbing a small backpack to toss bottles of water, couple of apples, nuts and power bars to snack on while they were out.

"You ready Sam?" Bobby asked from the doorway leading out onto the deck.

"Yeah, just need my jacket." he said snagging it from the chair he dropped it on. Once he had his jacket on, he settled the backpack on his shoulders and headed out after Bobby. His thoughts returned to what had happened to him earlier. Whatever it was had him worried and he just hoped Dean would call him back.

The two hunters headed out the back gate and into the woods beyond Bobby's house to find and cut up the wood needed to build a funeral pyre. They found a clearing that would be suitable and Sam spotted a couple of small trees that had come down from a storm months ago they could cut up to use. Bobby started the chain saw and began cutting on one tree while Sam cleared away downed limbs, branches and dead leave from an area in the middle of the clearing. He wanted to be sure the fire could be contained and not have the entire forest go up in flames.

Once he finished with the clearing, Sam headed over to where Bobby was cutting the tree up and used an axe to trim away excess limbs from the small logs. He carried them two at a time to the cleared area stacking them until they had enough for their need. Sam wiped the sweat from his face and stripped out of his jacket and outer shirt since he was getting hot. He deposited his gun onto of his jacket and picked up the last piece of wood that Bobby had cut up. He heard twigs breaking and movement coming through the woods so he dropped the log and hurried over to pick up his gun, aiming it in the direction of the noise. When John stepped from between the trees, Sam lowered his weapon and relaxed.

"I heard the chain saw." John told him stepping closer and glancing at the pile of wood in the middle of the clearing.

"Hi Dad." Sam greeted him as he put his gun back on his jacket. "Bobby suggested we get this ready for Dean."

"Where is he?" John asked looking past him for his oldest son.

"Don't know but I think he's gone to get Everlee's body. That's what I feel anyway."

"Need another hand?"

"You can start on constructing the base of the pyre." Sam suggested.

"Alright." John said pulling off his jacket and laying it aside. He studied the stack of wood for a moment before choosing a couple to start the frame.

"Let's rest a spell before starting on the other one." Bobby told Sam as he pulled his hat off and wiped his forehead. "John, good to see you."

"Bobby." John grunted as he moved some logs.

"I've got water and snacks." Sam huffed putting the last log down.

"Sounds good to me. How's it looking? Do we need much more?"

"I don't think so. You can check and see what you think." he replied pulling out waters and food offering some to Bobby.

"Thanks son." Bobby nodded accepting the offerings and sitting down on a small boulder. He watched Sam take a seat nearby and pull out his cell to check it. He knew Sam was looking to be sure Dean hadn't called or sent a text. "Haven't heard from yer brother yet?"

"No, I was hoping he'd call me." Sam sighed. "I know he's hurting and I feel helpless to help him. Bobby, I don't like feeling this way. I'm his brother I should be able to do something."

"Easy son, don't go beating yerself up about this. You know better than anyone how yer brother can be. You've got to be patient with him and let him come to you when he's ready."

"Bobby's right Sam, Dean just needs a little space right now. But he knows you're here for him." he added.

"I know but I can't help feeling this way."

"Let's get this done and head back see if he's showed up yet." Bobby told them getting up to start on the other downed tree.

 **spn**

As luck would have it Jody was pulling into her reserved parking spot in front of the sheriff's department when Dean pulled into a visitor's slot nearby. She got out and waited for him to join her.

"Hello Dean." she said laying a gentle hand on his arm. She could see the deep sadness and loss in his eyes and on his face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." he mumbled looking around her but never at her. "I brought some clothes for...Could you have her ready in a couple of hours? I want to pick her up."

"Of course Dean, I'll personally hand deliver this to the coroner and let him know you'll be coming by."

"Thanks Jody I appreciate that."

"Anything else I can do you let me know." Jody told him accepting the tote bag and watching Dean head slowly back to the Impala his head hung low. Her heart broke to see him this way and wished she could take away some of his pain. She hefted the tote bag and went to do as she promised. She would be sure Everlee's body was ready for him so he could put her to rest and maybe let himself begin to heal.

 **spn**

Dean had several hours to kill before coming back. He headed across town to the diner for coffee. He wasn't sure if he could stomach any food right now, but coffee would help him get by. The parking lot was only partly filled since the morning rush had passed. He found a suitable parking space and pulled in, turning off the car and sitting there for a moment. Remembering that his cell had beeped earlier, he pulled it out to see who had called. Dean hit the button to listen to a voicemail from his brother. He could hear the concern in his voice and knew he meant well but didn't want to talk to him yet. After pocketing his cell, Dean got out and headed for the entrance to the diner. He paused for a moment to check the place out before making his way to the bar and taking a seat.

"Good morning to you, coffee?" a pleasant woman in her late thirties asked him.

"Sounds good." Dean nodded as she set a cup in front of him and filled it with coffee.

"Let me know when you're ready to order."

"Coffee's good for now thanks." he replied cupping his hands around the stone mug and raising it to his lips to blow gently across the top. He did that several times before taking a tentative sip. He closed his eyes and started preparing his mind for what was ahead of him. He felt a small sense of peace now among his sorrow and held on to an image of a smiling Everlee looking at him with such love in her eyes. He had to hang onto that memory and let it help him finish what needed to be done. He blinked hard and swallowed the lump in his throat cutting off the tears that wanted to fall.

"Can I tempt you with a stack of hotcakes? They're really light and fluffy and will melt in your mouth." the waitress asked Dean arching an eyebrow and smiling. "A growing boy like you needs to start the day with a good breakfast."

"Well Callie, you talked me into it." Dean said reading her nametag and giving her a small smile.

"Good! I'll have Charlie cook a stack right up." she agreed writing up the order and placing it on the wheel. "Won't take but a few minutes and they'll be hot off the grill." she continued placing a small pitcher of syrup beside his silverware for the hotcakes.

In less than ten minutes Dean had a stack of hotcakes sitting in front of him, steaming and ready to eat. He slipped a small amount of butter between the cakes and then poured syrup over the top watching it run down the sides. He cut off a bite and placed it in his mouth chewing slowly so he could savor the flavors that exploded in his mouth. Callie was right about them being light and fluffy.

"These are the best." he told Callie cutting another bite and eating it.

"Would I steer you wrong young man?" she questioned with a small laugh. "I've seen you in here before but you weren't alone. I don't forget faces, it comes with doing this job."

"My brother usually comes with me or my Dad or uncle maybe."

"That's right, you stay out at Singer Salvage don't you?"

"Some of the time."

"My Dad and Mr. Singer knew each other. Dad got parts for his vehicles from him. I think they would have a couple of beers together sometimes."

"Small world."

"Let me freshen that coffee and if you need anything else just give a wave." she said adding more coffee to his cup before walking away to serve another customer.

Dean nodded as he continued to eat his food wondering how he was doing it. His stomach was all torn up earlier but now it was like his body knew he needed the nutrition for what was coming next. He fished his cell from his jeans and glanced at who was calling and hit ignore. He would see Sam soon enough; right now he just wanted to enjoy the moment before getting back to the task at hand.

 **spn**

It was right at two hours later when Dean made his way to the coroner's office preparing himself for what he needed to do. This was going to be hard, extremely hard, but Dean knew she deserved this and so much more. He knew this was a way of honoring her memory and showing that she had earned the badge of a hunter. He parked in the back and got out following the signs to the morgue. He shivered slightly as he pushed through the final door and got a face of cold, disinfectant smelling air and frowned knowing the smell very well. Being a hunter, you had to visit morgues all the time and the smell never got any better.

"May I help you?" a lab tech asked looking up from the paperwork he was doing.

"Yes, I came to claim a body. Sheriff Mills was supposed to let the coroner know to have it ready." Dean told him looking around uneasily.

"Name?"

"Everlee...Everlee Matthews." he said softly.

"Let me check..." the tech said looking around on the desk and finally finding a clipboard. "Matthews, Matthews..." he mumbled running his finger down some pages. "Right, got it right here. Just give me a second and I'll get the body." he told Dean getting up and heading into the next room. Ten minutes later he came out pushing a cart with a white body bag laying on it. "I'll take it out for you, county policy."

"Alright, I'm parked in back." Dean said holding the door so he could push the cart out into the hall. He walked beside the tech not letting his eyes roam to the white bag they were taking out. He had distanced himself from this and shut out all emotions so he couldn't feel anything. Dean kept telling himself this was not her; this was not the woman he had loved. No that person was gone now; this was only a shell that he was going to put to rest to start some semblance of closure. It wouldn't take away the grief and loss he felt, but it would be a start allowing himself to begin healing.

"Where are you parked?" the tech asked looking around expecting a van or covered truck or hearse.

"I've got it." Dean told him as he opened the back door of the Impala and carefully picked up the body bag to scoot it inside. He closed the door and opened the driver's door to drop into the Impala letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. After a couple of calming breaths, Dean cranked the car and headed away from the morgue toward the outskirts of town to Bobby's.

 **spn**

Sam was fixing sandwiches for their lunch as he kept an ear out for the Impala. He still hadn't been able to reach his brother and if he didn't come back by the time they were through with lunch, he was borrowing a car and going looking for him. He looked over at Bobby and John talking quietly among themselves as he put together the last sandwich.

"Here you go." Sam said sitting the plate in the middle of the table. He sat a couple bags of chips beside the plate and turned to get a water and stand by the sink to look out the window.

"Thanks son, you not eating?" Bobby asked him when he didn't return to the table.

"Not really hungry." Sam answered taking a sip of water while staring out the window. He winced slightly and did his best to suppress a moan of pain.

"You ok Sam?"

"I'm fine Bobby." Sam replied in a stilted, tense voice.

"You should eat something Sam." John called to him hoping to get him to eat.

"Think I'll go sit on the front porch." Sam said before walking out of the kitchen and toward the front door. His head was bowed and his shoulders were scrunched together betraying how he felt.

"That boy's gonna worry himself to death one of these days." Bobby commented shaking his head at the retreating Sam.

"I know he's concerned for his brother, but it's like he feels the emotions Dean's feeling. Their bond, man Bobby, I didn't know it was so strong. Do they realize it?"

"I'd say they have a good idea. That's what makes them such good hunters, they know what the other's thinking or going to do and acts accordingly. They're the best I've ever seen."

"They may need it in the future..." John mumbled more to himself than to Bobby, but it didn't get by Bobby what he had said.

 **spn**

Deciding he had waited long enough, Sam got up and was going to see what car Bobby had running and borrow it to look for Dean. His hand was on the door knob to go inside when he heard the familiar rumble and growl of a car engine. He turned back to look down the driveway and saw the Impala slowly coming toward him. Sam let out a sigh of relief seeing Dean behind the wheel. Once he got close enough to see him through the windshield, Sam saw how pinched and tense and pale he looked and knew what he was feeling had happened. He had done it and now there was only one more thing to do. Bobby and John stepped out onto the porch waiting to see what was going to transpire. Sam walked down the steps wanting to be closer to his brother.

"Hey Dean, I was getting a little worried when you didn't call me back." Sam told him when he got out of the car. "I kind of figured what you were doing and we've already got it prepared for you."

Dean looked at his brother and then over to Bobby and John pressing his lips together in a tight line. He didn't trust his voice right now and could only nod to his brother. He opened the back door and reached in to pick up the body and settle it in his arms. No one said anything as Sam walked slightly ahead of Dean to show the way and Bobby and John trailed along behind them. Bobby stopped in back long enough to grab a small can of gas to use in helping start the fire and make it burn quicker.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review. NC**


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118**

The forest seemed unusually quiet as if in respect for the dead. A small breeze moved silently in the trees ruffling the leaves but carrying no sound with it. They moved at a slow pace, Sam following the trail to the small clearing where they had worked on the pyre earlier that morning. The light of the day was being blocked out by clouds rolling in and hiding the sun, casting the area in shadows. The wind seemed to pick up as they entered the clearing, blowing into their faces giving a feeling of moisture and the hint of the approaching storm. Sam stopped and turned to his brother not bothering to offer help since he knew he wouldn't take it. He knew Dean needed to do this on his own for closure.

Dean paused as he walked into the clearing and looked at the pyre already build and ready to use. His grip tightened slightly on the body for a moment before he moved closer and gently laid it down on the ground. He unzipped the white body bag and slipped it down the sheet clad body. After discarding the bag, Dean picked the body back up and positioned it on the wood. He pulled the sheet back enough to see her forehead and leaned over to kiss her for the last time. He couldn't make himself look any further knowing the damage that was done to her. He didn't want to remember her that way, no; he wanted to remember her gentle, loving face.

"Good bye my love. I'll never forget you and the love you gave me." he whispered brushing fingers across her hair before covering her back up. He stepped back enough to allow John to sprinkle gas over the wood and platform, soaking the sheet, so it would burn quicker and easier. When he was done, Dean took out his lighter and flicked it sending a small flame upward from the wick. He lit the dead limb Sam was holding for him and once it was burning strong took it and moved around the structure setting the wood on fire. He stepped back as the flames grew higher and stronger seeming hungry for fuel and almost like having a mind of their own as they raced over the structure.

"Awe lass I'm gonna miss ya." Bobby sighed softly as he stepped to Dean and laid a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. He watched the fire for a moment longer before turning and heading back toward the house. With his good-byes said, he wanted to give the guys their alone time with her.

"Safe journey child." John said looking into the fire and then turning to his son. "I'm here son if ya need me." John whispered to Dean as he pulled him into a brief hug then turned to follow Bobby. He knew his sons needed their time to say good bye.

"Thank you for touchin' our lives an' making them be...better." Sam said softly as his voice cracked at the end. "You were taken much too soon. You were a special woman Ev and will not be forgotten. You were loved."

Sam moved closer to Dean as he bit his lower lip to try and stop the soft sobs that escaped. Tears ran down his face and blurred his vision as he watched the flames lick at the body before catching it on fire. He could feel the trembling of his brother's body next to him and reached out to put an arm around his shoulders. He pulled his cell out and keyed up a song.

"Everlee said this was her favorite song." Sam whispered as he pressed play letting soft music flow into the clearing.

 _"Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay _

_There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard, at the end of the day"_

"She sang this to you in the hospital. Don't know if you heard it or not, but I think it guided you back to us."

 _"In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here"_

The words and music seemed to seep deep into Dean's unconsciousness triggering a memory of Everlee's gentle voice singing these words to him. He had used her singing to help pull himself back from the abyss. He swallowed hard trying to force the lump from his throat so he could breath.

"I rem'ber." Dean said his voice cracking with a sob.

 _"It don't make no difference  
Escape one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness  
Oh, this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees _

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here." _

Sam looked to his brother as the song faded and the first crack of thunder sounded nearby and a flash of lightening brightened the darkened skies. The rain had not got to them yet, but the air was heavy with it. Sam saw tears spill from Dean's eyes and run unabated down his cheeks but his eyes never left the sheet covered body. Sam glanced up at the heavens wondering if this was its way of mourning the loss too. He hoped the rain held off long enough for the flames to consume the body leaving only ashes behind.

It didn't seem real to Dean. He lit the end of the limb and got the wood burning, the gas helping to quickly spread the fire all the way around the pyre and catching the sheet on fire in a sudden _**whoosh**_. He could feel the intense heat on his face as the flames raced greedily over the sheet burning with a fierceness that made it seem alive. He didn't hear or feel the others around him, not acknowledging their leaving. Wetness clouded his vision until he blinked, sending the tears down his cheeks. Dean had already grieved so much he didn't have a lot left in him as he let his soft sobs break the silence surrounding them. The only other sounds were the crackling and sizzling and burning of the fire as it consumed the pyre and body on it. The day seemed to turn to night as the approaching storm darkened the world around him. He felt a familiar touch of comfort and the shared sorrow and grief they both had. Dean's throat tightened and it was hard for him to breath as a piercing ache developed in his chest and he would of stumbled if not for the hands of his brother.

"I got ya." Sam whispered tightening his grip to give his brother his support and strength. He reached out and touched his brother's tattered soul, wrapping it in warmth and comfort. His chest ached with the same pain Dean was feeling and he fought to keep it under control. Even thought he knew Dean didn't like chick flick moments, Sam held him tight having a feeling he wouldn't complain this time.

 **spn**

The flames seemed to dance higher and brighter for a few minutes sending swirling fingers of grey smoke skyward to be captured by the wind and taken up into the heavens. Dean raised his eyes watching its progress thinking it was delivering the rest of her to the Heavens. He turned his face upward as the first huge drops of rain started to fall. They mixed with his tears to run down his face. More streaks of lightening bounced across the clouds trying to find its way to the earth only to be followed by the loud, rumbling, rolling thunder signaling the storm was drawing closer.

"We probably should go bro." Sam said as the rain got heavier soaking them. "C'mon, there's nothing more we can do here. We've put her to rest and honored her for the warrior she was. Let's go home." he encouraged guiding Dean back into the forest. He didn't get any resistance from him as they made their way back. It was like Sam was leading a puppet that was doing what he wanted. He looked into Dean's eyes and only saw a lost, vacant look staring back at him. They were soaked to the skin by the time Sam got them to the deck and into the kitchen.

"He ok Sam?" John asked seeing his drowned sons stumble to a stop just inside the door.

"No." Sam replied wiping the water from his face. "I'm going to get him upstairs and in the shower then we're heading out for a little down time."

"That's probably for the best." Bobby commented looking the older son over.

"C'mon Dean, you need a hot shower and dry clothes." Sam told him pushing Dean out of the kitchen toward the stairs. "I've already got us packed, we're gonna head over to the cabin for a few days."

Dean didn't respond to his brother as he walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Sam stopped him at the commode and got him to sit down so he could take off his boots, jacket and button up shirt.

"Go ahead and get a shower; I'll bring you some dry clothes." Sam instructed Dean getting him to stand before leaving. He snagged a towel to dry off with so he could put on dry clothes and finish getting them ready to leave. He could hear the rain still pelting the window in their bedroom as he grabbed clothes for Dean and left them on the counter in the bathroom. He could sense Dean was moving on autopilot right now. He was here without really being here. His body was here, but his soul and mind were shut down.

Sam quickly stripped out of his wet clothes and dried his body and towel dried his hair before pulling clothes out and redressing. A shower could wait for him, he wanted to get started as soon as Dean had showered and dressed. He gathered up their wet clothes and took them downstairs hanging them in the laundry room to dry. By the time Dean stepped from the bathroom Sam had their bags in the car and was ready to leave.

"Take care of yer brother Sam." Bobby said giving him a pat on the back.

"Be careful out there." John told Sam giving him a brief hug.

"I will. I'll call once we're there." he told them before guiding Dean quickly to the car and getting him settled in the passenger seat. He gave a final wave as he hurried to the driver's side and got in. The rain had slacked up but it was still wet and dreary out. Sam pulled away from the salvage yard while turning on the heat when he felt a chill run through him. He hoped the weather would clear when they got closer to the cabin. He looked over at his brother and saw he was leaning against the side window with his eyes closed. This was fine with Sam since he wasn't going to let him drive anyway.

 **spn**

"Hey man, I'm gonna run in and pick some food up for us." Sam said giving Dean's arm a shake to rouse him enough to hear him.

"Mmmm...S'my?" he slurred rolling his head toward the voice and trying to get his mind working.

"You just stay here, go on back to sleep." Sam told him seeing the glazed, unfocused eyes trying to look at him. "I won't be long."

Sam got out of the Impala once he was sure Dean settled back down. He was making a mental list of what to pick up as he walked toward the entrance. Josh had let him know there were some basic things there from when they spend a week there a few weeks ago so he wouldn't have to get as much as he first thought. He was planning on a week's stay but if Dean needed longer they could pick up some more supplies later in the week. He grabbed a buggy and made his way through the grocery store picking up what they needed. He was lucky the bakery was putting out fresh pies and grabbed a couple for Dean. Sam hoped it would maybe bring a smile to his lips, even if only for a few seconds. He picked up a couple of car magazines, a crossword puzzle book, a couple of paperback books and some candy bars. He got in line and paid for his purchases and headed back out to the Impala. Sam glanced into the passenger seat to be sure Dean was still there and seemed ok. He stowed the bags in the back seat before dropping into the driver's seat and heading out to the cabin.

 **spn**

Darkness had fallen by the time Sam parked in front of the cabin. He got out and went inside first to get some lights on, open a couple of windows, turn on the overhead fans and check the bedrooms before getting Dean inside so he could go on to bed. He went back out to the passenger side of the car, carefully opening the door not wanting Dean to fall from it.

"Hey bro we're here, let's get you inside." Sam told him patting his cheeks and shaking him gently.

"I'm...I'm up." Dean mumbled trying to hold his head up and focus on Sam.

"We're at the cabin; remember I told you we were coming here?" Sam asked helping him to stand by the car for a moment to get his balance.

"Cabin...Relax." he said as he got his body moving toward the door.

Sam watched him for a moment before going to the trunk and getting their bags. He hurried after Dean and got him headed down the hall to the bedrooms where he sat a bag in each one.

"Why don't you use the bathroom and I'll get your sleep clothes to change into so you can lie down?"

"Sleep, sounds good." Dean nodded awake enough to find the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Sam rummaged in his bag and pulled out sleep clothes for Dean dropping them on the bed. He stepped back out as Dean opened the bathroom door and walked toward him.

"Go on to bed, I'll be heading that way shortly." Sam told him giving Dean a brotherly pat on the back.

"Night." Dean grunted as he got his body moving toward the bed. He sat down and worked on getting his boots off before stripping down to his briefs and tee shirt. Deciding it would take too much energy to put on sleep clothes, he slipped under the covers and settled into the mattress just wanting to get lost in the darkness again.

 **spn**

Sam headed back out to the Impala and gathered the bags of food to take inside. He locked up the car and took his purchases to the kitchen. He got everything put away and grabbed a flashlight to go turn on the water and throw the breaker for the hot water heater. Once he had that done, Sam plopped down in a chair at the table to unwind for a bit before heading to bed. He pulled out the crossword puzzle book and turned to the first one and began to work it, letting his mind slowly start shutting down. After about an hour and three puzzled later, Sam made his way to the bathroom first and then his bedroom. He changed into light sweats and a tee shirt before crawling into bed ready to sleep.

A cool breeze blew in the window making Dean bury deeper into the covers absently searching for the warm body he thought should be there. The prior events began to play out in his head as he moaned softly and rolled over. What he couldn't express then was rearing its head and coming out in his dreams. His heart skipped a beat as he replayed receiving the 911 message from Everlee and the dreaded rush to get back but knowing deep, deep down he was going to be too late. Was it just him? Was he not supposed to find happiness or someone to love? Were the sins of his past not allowing him to find peace? He tossed and moaned out loud as his dream shifted to the house and the damage that had been done. He was running through the woods, following the marked trail until he came to the clearing. There was no one else there but him and something draped in a white sheet that was starting to show splotches of red. He was frozen in place and couldn't seem to draw the much needed air into his lungs. His vision blurred and a rushing of air had his ears popping as his body moved on its own toward the sheet. He didn't want to see, but couldn't stop the forward motion. As he drew closer to the mound sudden movement from under the sheet had him wanting to run away as fast as he could but he couldn't. The body sat up and the sheet dropped from the mutilated remains of his dead love. The unrecognizable face turned toward him and a crushed hand reached for him.

"Why didn't you save me?" a strangled voice asked Dean as a scream of horror finally broke from his lips.

 **spn**

Sam was deep in sleep when the first scream pierced his subconscious bringing him out of the bed and falling to his knees before he got his feet under him and stumbled to the other bedroom thinking Dean was being attacked. He turned on the lamp by the bed and saw his brother fighting the covers and crying out in such anguish it broke his heart. He sat down on the bed and pinned his arms down trying to get him to wake up.

"Hey! Dean hey wake up!" Sam spoke loudly surprised at the strength Dean had as he fought back. "You're dreaming dude, c'mon wake up." he kept talking to him as he used his whole body to hold him down now. "Can you hear me man? That's it; it was only a dream Dee." Sam said, quieter now that Dean was staring at him wild eyed and panting hard. "That's it bro, you're ok." Sam assured him and rose up off him. "You were having a nightmare and I'm taking it was a bad one." he said sitting back slightly so Dean could push himself up against the headboard. Sam watched him sucking in deep, hard breaths as he tried to control his emotions.

Dean wet his lips and brought a trembling hand upward to wipe the mixture of sweat and tears from his pale face. The image of Everlee speaking to him was still fresh in his mind as he drew in another shaky breath not able to talk yet.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Sam asked gently giving his brother a sideway glance. He didn't expect him to do it, not yet, but he did hope he would before they left.

Not trusting his voice, Dean just shook his head no. He couldn't put into words the utter hopelessness he was feeling right now and was glad Sam didn't push the issue. He could see it was still dark outside but didn't know if he could close his eyes right now for fear of falling into that nightmare again.

"Move over." Sam told him glad he had put Dean in the room with the queen size bed as he settled down beside him. He could sense his brother's distress and didn't want to leave him alone right now. "It's ok, why don't you try and get some more sleep? I'll be here if you need me."

Sam straightened the covers over them and reclined on his side, settling down. He had a good idea what Dean's nightmare was about and was surprised he hadn't had them sooner. He figured now that everything was over his barriers were down and the bad was seeping out to torment him.

Dean nodded, knowing Sam could tell what he was feeling without him having to say anything. Just knowing he was there gave him comfort and he scooted back down and over giving him some room. It calmed him to know Sam decided to stay with him. Dean hoped his presence would keep the nightmares at bay and he could sleep again. He closed his eyes once more and felt Sam lay a warm hand on his cold, trembling arm, giving him the support he needed. With that connection made, both settled and stilled as the sounds of the night sang a lullaby around them, putting them to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Now that she's put to rest, Dean can start healing. Reviews welcome. NC**


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

Sam opened his eyes and looked around, confused at first trying to determine what had happened. He was sitting on a bench on Main Street in Sioux Falls, but that was not where he went to sleep. As his mind cleared he realized Dean had pulled him into their dream world this time. Sam smiled to himself as he got up and went across the street to the Ice Cream Parlor when he felt a tug that way. He opened the door and went inside scanning the place and found Dean sitting at the counter.

"Hey bro, you're learning I see." Sam said to him as he slid onto the stood beside him. He was surprised to see two milk shakes sitting there and looked over at Dean.

"This was the first place I saw her, sitting here sipping on a shake." Dean commented absently as he pushed one of the tall glasses toward Sam. He pulled the other closer and took a long sip of the cold, sweet, concoction.

"I remember you telling me." Sam said smiling with the memory. He thought about how nervous and happy Dean had been talking about her. She had brought out a side of Dean he had not seen before and Sam knew she had made him a better man because of it. "I'm glad I sent you to the store for salad dressing."

"That was a stroke of luck or I might not have met her." Dean shrugged with a soft chuckle. "She was so full of life you know. It's hard to imagine it without her. Even though our time together was short, the impact she had on me was...I can't even give it words."

"I know, she was someone special that was for sure." Sam nodded stirring his shake with the straw. He took a sip and was surprised that he could actually taste it. This was the first time that there was food in this dream world and he wasn't sure if there would even be a taste to it. "You'll get through this bro, I know you can do it. Just know I'm here for you, whatever you need." Sam added when Dean didn't say anything else as he stared into his glass.

"I...I'm not sure...I don't know what to do...How do I go on now?" Dean questioned quietly, sadness and depression lacing his words as he fought to keep it together. "I'm not sure I can or want to..."

"Stop it!" Sam growled madly. "I don't want to hear talk like that from you. You hear me? You are the strongest person I know and you need to remember you're not alone in this, far from it. You've got me and Bobby and Dad. We'll take this one day at a time bro; I will help you to heal and to get through this. Remember what Val told you, the pain will never go away, but you learn how to live with it, how to accept it. Just don't let it control you. You can't give up, that's not who you are, I won't let you." he insisted gripping Dean's shoulder tightly to let him know how sincere he was. He wasn't going to let Dean do something stupid, that was certain. "Promise me you won't give up and do something stupid." Sam hissed madly. "Promise me Dean." he insisted sternly waiting for his brother to answer. "Please Dean..." he pleaded quieter a quivering in his voice as he swallowed the lump in his throat and fought the tears that clouded his vision.

"I promise." Dean finally got out just loud enough for Sam to hear. He closed his eyes and lowered his head when he felt Sam reach deep into his soul and touched it, transferring warmth, understanding, support and love. Dean could feel the love his brother had for him as a tingling rushed throughout his body giving him a glimmer of hope. He had to trust his brother and let him help. Dean knew that, but letting others help was hard for him, even now. He was the one who needed to be in control and didn't like depending on others. He had gotten better about this since Sam came into his life, but he didn't like seeming weak to anyone. If anyone could guide him through this stressful time, he knew it would be Sam. Sam was always the one who could see a light, no matter how dim, when no one else could.

Sam opened his eyes to the darkened bedroom and looked over at Dean as he repositioned himself, but slept on. For this he was glad as he wiped the tears running down his cheeks. He knew Dean's body needed rest even when he denied it. Dean was harder on himself than anyone else could ever be. Sometimes he pushed himself too hard and that made Sam worry. Dean always looked out for everyone else, but wouldn't let anyone look out for him, that is except Sam.

"I've got your back." Sam whispered gently squeezing Dean's arm but not letting go, not wanting to break his physical contact with him. Once he saw Dean was sleeping soundly, he settled back down and went back to sleep too.

 **spn**

Sam rolled over and cracked an eye as the smells of fresh coffee brewing and bacon frying assaulted his nose. He looked over to the other side of the bed to find it empty and untangled himself from the sheet and blanket to get up. He cleared his throat and winced slightly feeling a scratchiness that was getting worse. Sam tried to breathe through his nose only to find it stopped up and sniffed hard only making his face and head throb. Great! Sam thought, all I need is to get sick now. He grabbing a wad of tissue to blow his nose grimacing at the greenish/yellowish crap that came out. He headed for the bathroom first to find some medicine and then wandered toward the kitchen to find Dean fixing breakfast. He hoped this was maybe a good sign, but he was going to be cautious.

"Hey, this is a surprise." Sam said giving Dean a once over before pouring a cup of coffee. He hoped the hotness would open his sinuses up to allow him to breathe better. Sam was going to hide his illness from Dean and try to help him deal with his loss and then he would let himself be sick.

"Thought I'd fix us breakfast." Dean shrugged turning the bacon in the frying pan. He didn't look up at Sam as he spoke and continued cooking.

Sam could see the leftover effects of last night's nightmare still on his face. It was slightly pinched and he still didn't have much color in his face. He could tell Dean was trying to keep his face neutral, showing no emotions at all. Sam caught a slight tremble in his hand as he cracked eggs into a bowl to scramble.

"Can I help?" Sam asked trying to keep it casual and light and trying to keep the change in his voice from being noticeable.

"Naw, was just waiting for you before doing the eggs." Dean told him as he took up the bacon and waited for the pan to heat for the eggs.

Wanting to do something, Sam got up and rummaged in the cabinet for paper plates and drawer for silverware. He set the table for them and moved the bacon and toast to the table while Dean poured the eggs into the hot pan to cook. Sam poured fresh coffee into Dean's cup and sat it at a place setting and his at the other. He looked in the fridge and found some fresh fruit he had picked up last night and added that to their meal. It didn't take Dean long to cook the eggs and brought them to the table sitting them down and taking a seat.

"Looks good bro." Sam said as he took a seat across from him.

Dean shrugged his shoulders without answering as he began to put food on his plate and passing it on to Sam who did the same. He didn't usually eat much bacon, but today he would make an exception. Sam kept glancing at Dean, watching him zone out as his eyes lost focus and glazed over.

"Dean, you ok?" Sam asked cautiously trying to get in his line of sight.

After shaking his head slightly and blinking rapidly, Dean zeroed in on Sam before answering.

"I'm fine." he said picking up his fork and stabbing at the eggs to transfer them to his mouth. He chewed automatically, not tasting anything he ate and tried to make it look like he was eating more than he was, but that didn't fly with Sam who saw right through it. Dean didn't try to carry on much of a conversation while they ate, losing himself in his own mind.

Sam didn't bother to answer him knowing it wouldn't do any good, so he turned back to his food and slowly ate it trying not to show he was having trouble swallowing. He had to admit Dean did have a way with eggs making them taste so much better than just plan scrambled eggs. Deciding to try another approach, Sam spoke again.

"So what would you like to do today?" Sam asked trying to be as nonchalant as he could.

"Doesn't matter." Dean shrugged never looking up at him.

"Why don't we say...Go fishing and catch our dinner for tonight. It's magical what you do to them on a grill. Gotta have fresh fish for one dinner at least."

"Sure." he answered, dullness in his voice with his short replies. Dean was going through the motions of trying to act ok, but Sam was buying it; especially not after the nightmare early this morning.

"Great, when I'm done eating I'll dig us some bait if you want to get the poles from the shed and meet me down at the dock." Sam said trying to carry the conversation for both of them. "We can either fish from there or take the boat out on the lake if it's calm and try a couple of other spots. It's nice to just float around out there and enjoy the peacefulness of it all." Sam stopped when he saw Dean wasn't even paying any attention to him. "I'm gonna change if you wanna get ready."

After blinking rapidly for a few seconds, Dean pulled himself from his fugue state and looked at Sam slightly confused for a moment before nodding and getting up to throw away most of his food and put his silverware and cup in the sink. He stopped for a moment and frowned slightly as if trying to remember what he was suppose to do.

"You still know where the fishing poles are?" Sam asked giving him a clue for what he needed to do without coming right out and telling him.

"Yeah. Fishing...Lake..." Dean recited before snagging the key to the shed from the holder on the wall in the kitchen. He headed for the sliding glass door that led to the deck where the shed was to get the poles.

Sam headed for his bedroom to change clothes so he could go dig some worms for bait. He was trying to work on a plan to get Dean out of this depressed mood he was in. Sam thought back to the last time he had been this bad and definitely didn't want a repeat performance. He tried to decide if a confrontation would work or if he needed to give him a couple of days and see if he snapped out of it himself or maybe a little of both or neither one. He knew it was going to be hard to reach him, but he would do it no matter how long it took or whatever he had to do. He stepped into the bathroom and blew his nose, trying to get what mucus he could out before heading outside. Sam found some nasal spray and dosed himself with it figuring it wouldn't hurt.

 **spn**

"Go ahead and get in, I'll get the line." Sam told Dean as he held the boat for him to get in. Once Dean was seated, he untied the line and got in; being careful to keep the boat balanced as he put the oars in place and began to row the boat away from the dock.

The sun was reflecting off the water, sparkling like diamonds as Dean looked out across the lake. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back letting the wind blow across his face, relishing the coolness and the smell of a fresh, new day. The boat rocked gently as Sam rowed with a steady motion giving Dean the feeling of floating. If it wasn't for Sam, Dean would have stayed in bed, not caring whether he got up at all. He was going through the motions of acting like things were ok with him when under the surface all he wanted to do was curl up and die.

Sam rowed at a steady pace checking to see where he was and guiding the boat to a small inlet that looked like a good place to fish. The water was calm but for a small breeze blowing across the middle of the lake so the boat wouldn't float to far from that spot. He stopped rowing and stowed the oars before turning to get the poles. His sinuses were still aching and the pressure wanted to build up in them, but he cleared his throat and coughed pretending he was ok. He felt a little warm and thought he might be running a slight fever. This was nothing compared to other times when he had been injured in a hunt. He would push through it with the hopes he wouldn't get worse.

"Here you go, we can half a worm and try our luck in this spot." Sam told Dean holding out the pole to him. It didn't get by him that Dean's heart wasn't in this as he accepted it looking at it for a moment before finally unhooking the hook and looking at Sam waiting for the worm. Sam pulled one from the container and broke it into with a grimace as guts smeared across his fingers. He handed Dean half the worm and watched as he threaded the worm on his hook and tossed it out away from the boat. Sam got his ready and threw the line out the opposite way, setting it and watched as the float bounced up and down before finally settling. He cleared his throat and coughed lightly watching to be sure Dean wasn't paying attention.

The worm slipped easily onto the hook for Dean. He stuck his hand into the water to clean it before tossing the line to his right watching the hook and float sail through the air to land with a small plop in the water. After reeling it in to set it, Dean's gaze wandered away from it not really paying attention anymore. He looked off to the shore and watched the breeze blowing through the trees, swaying the limbs from side to side. Bull frogs croaked from the rushes, sounding longing and sad to him. He watched dragon flies buzz around as they flitted around the cattails, chasing each other from one stalk to the other stalk just like tag. Things were so quiet and peaceful and simple here, in a way Dean wished he never had to leave, but that wasn't an option for him. The monsters would not be going away any time soon and they needed all the hunters available to fight them.

"Hey man you got a fish!" Sam called to him when he saw he didn't see his float being pulled under hard.

"Right." Dean responded with no emotions, reeling the line in until he could grab the fish. He handed it back to Sam who took it off and placed it in a creel.

Sam saw his float go under and quickly began to bring his line in too, seeing a good size bass on it. He got it off and put it with the other one. He noticed Dean didn't bother even casting out again but didn't say anything. He decided to catch one more and call it quits with three fish for their supper. He didn't have to wait but ten minutes before catching another bass to add to the other two. They would make a nice meal for them tonight.

"This is enough for dinner; I'll get us headed back to the dock."

"Let me." Dean told him moving from where he was to the middle of the boat so he could row.

"Umm...Sure, go for it." Sam said coughing lightly while trying to suppress his need to really cough hard and expel the mucus clogging his throat. If he really admitted it, he was glad Dean wanted to row since he was feeling tired and weak.

Dean rowed with a steady, even pull on the oars as he studied the storm clouds building at the end of the lake and heading their way. The grey clouds were heavy with rain and he could see sudden bright streaks of lightening playing around in them meaning the storm was probably going to be a bad one. The rain was not far off as it began to hit the water at the far end of the lake. He looked back behind him to see how far the dock was and pulled a little harder.

"You can slow, we're almost there." Sam told him when they got closer to the dock. He made ready to guide the boat to the side of the dock as Dean pulled the paddles in and let the boat float the rest of the way. Sam got out and tied it to the post and held it so Dean could hand him the poles and creel before getting out himself. "I'll go clean the fish and get them ready to cook tonight."

"Ok." Dean said as he watched the approaching storm moving up the lake.

"You coming?"

"In a minute."

"Alright, don't take too long looks like there's a storm coming." Sam said casting his eyes down the lake toward the storm.

"Ok." he repeated, not giving more than one word answers.

Sam glanced at him for a moment before heading back to the cabin to put the poles away and clean the fish. He didn't like Dean's one word answers knowing that wasn't like him. Once he was away from the dock, he stopped and leaned over to cough hard and hack up what was clogging his throat. He pulled out his bandana and blew his nose relieving some of the pressure in his head. Sam grunted in pain as his ears popped making his hearing off and making him feel lightheaded. He held on to the railing for a moment letting it pass before getting what he needed to clean the fish. He looked back toward the lake when thunder rumbled closer now wondering what Dean was doing.

 **spn**

Dean listened to Sam walk away and leaned against the dock railing as he felt the air around him grow cooler and a breeze picked up coming off the water. He could smell the rain in the air and see the lightening clearer now as the clouds rolled across the sky drawing closer. The first drops of cold rain began to splatter around him and hit him in the face. He didn't move as lightening streaked from the clouds trying to make its way to the Earth. Loud claps of thunder followed close behind it echoing up the lake toward him. The rain came down harder and the air was filled with an electrical charge as he stood his ground and faced what Mother Nature had to throw at him. He was soaked to the skin in a matter of minutes but still didn't move to head for the cabin. Another streak of lightening hit in the forest nearby with a loud ominous crash.

"C'mon, do your worse!" he yelled to the skies in anger. "I'm not afraid. Go ahead I can take it!" He faced the buffeting wind and rain and stood his ground against the onslaught, not even bothering to wiping the chilly rain drops from his eyes as he tilted his head slightly in a challenge to Mother Nature.

"Damnit Dean! Are you trying to get struck by lightening? That was a dumb ass move, you know that right?" Sam exclaimed running down the trail to the dock as lightening streaked down nearby making him jump. He grabbed Dean and jerked him around to face him as the cold rain ran down both their faces. "We need to get back to the cabin." he yelled into his face as he forcefully jerked him toward the trail to the cabin as more lightening and thunder ran down around them making Sam hurry with the impact. He could feel the coldness seeping into his body and shivered as his tee shirt clung tightly to his body. Sam kept a tight hold on his brother as he dragged him back to the cabin. Once they were inside with the door shut, Sam turned and got in his brother's personal space. "What the hell was that Dean?" he spat at him madly. "Are you wanting to kill yourself? Is that it? You can't take the pain and loss and sorrow...I get it. But you promised me and I don't expect you to break it." he said quieter. "Go get a shower and dry clothes. I was going to give you a few days, but we're going to have a serious talk now." Sam told him as his voice cracked and he coughed hard before pushing him toward the hall.

Dean couldn't look him in the eyes as he stood there dripping water while Sam yelled at him. He honestly didn't know what he was thinking staying out there in the storm. Sam was right; it was a dumb ass move on his part. Was he trying to kill himself? Deep, deep down inside he knew he couldn't do that to Sam; he did promise him and one thing Dean prided himself on was he kept his promises. He didn't think very highly of anyone who didn't keep their word. He swore to always protect him and he couldn't do that if he was dead. Sam's words sunk in and when he let go and pushed him toward the bathroom he could only nod his agreement before walking toward the bathroom feeling like a complete fool and kicking himself for almost breaking his promise to his brother.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are reading this story and for the favors, followings and reviews. One more chapter and we will be to the end. As always, I do appreciate your reviews, please review. NC**


	120. Chapter 120

**A/N: We have come to the end of the journey my dear readers and I hope you have enjoyed the ride with its ups and downs, the good times and the bad. It has been nearly a year since I started this story and it just seems like yesterday, time seems to pass faster these days. Thank you to all who came along for the ride and to all who left me reviews. Thank you to the guests who left reviews that I couldn't personally reply to, I appreciate your thoughts. Since there are some unanswered questions, I guess you know that means this story will be a trilogy. Yes, there is more to share from this spn universe. This last chapter was hard to write knowing this was the end, I hope I have done it justice. I have a couple of new stories I will be posting soon; hope you will give them a try. Would like to know your thoughts on the ending, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 120**

The shivering continued as Sam quickly stripped out of his dripping wet clothes, dried off and put on sweats, a tee shirt and a warm hoodie. He sat on the side of the bed trying to control the anger he was feeling for his brother while trying to breathe. He knew Dean was hurting and grieving, but he was not going to let him throw the rest of his life away, he couldn't let that happen. He coughed hard and leaned over to spit into the trash can while grabbing tissues to blow his nose. Getting drenched again didn't help him as he wrapped his arms around his body to try and get warm. His head was pounding now, but he knew he needed to put on a strong front before confronting Dean. The bed felt so inviting as he sat on it; Sam figured laying down a few minutes wouldn't hurt while he waited for Dean to finish in the bathroom. He curled up on his side on the twin bed and tried to stop the constant shivering running up and down his body. Wheezing noises drifted from his mouth as it sagged open letting him breathe and a rattling was beginning in his chest. His eyes grew heavy and closed on their own as he fought to keep them open, but was loosing the battle. One more failed attempt at staying awake and he was lost in the sea of darkness, fighting to draw in each breath of air he took.

Dean came out of the bathroom with a towel cinched around his waist and headed to his bedroom for clean clothes. He saw a pile of wet clothes lying outside the other bedroom door and looked in to see Sam lying down on one of the twin beds. It didn't register that something was wrong with him since he was still beating himself up for what he had done. Figuring Sam needed to rest and not knowing how sick he was, Dean went on into the other bedroom, put on his clothes and came back out, pausing to pick up Sam's wet clothes and gathered his from the bathroom. He was going to go ahead and throw them in the washer along with the towels.

 **spn**

The cabin was too quiet to his liking so he switched on the radio sitting on the table in the living room. There was a television, but it only picked up two channels and was really only used to watched movies from the collection lining a couple of shelves nearby. Dean paused for a moment when a haunting melody came out of the speakers and stood there listening to the lyrics as a female vocalist began to sing.

" _You're broken down and tired  
Of living life on a merry-go-round  
And you can't find the fighter  
But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out  
And move mountains  
We gonna walk it out  
And move mountains_

And I'll rise up  
I'll rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
I'll rise unafraid  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousand times again  
And I'll rise up  
High like the waves  
I'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousand times again  
For you...For you...For you...For you."

The words seem to call to him to listen, to hear the story it was telling like it was being sung personally for him. He slipped into a chair and sat forward with his elbows on his knees and his head resting on his clasped hands. Could he do that? Could he rise up and continue on? The more he heard the more a little spark of hope began to burn in his soul, chasing away some of the darkness that had invaded it. No, he would never completely get over her, but he would learn to cherish the good memories and find a way to go on, if not for himself but for his little brother who stood by him through it all. He saw the hurt and concern in Sam's eyes when he came for him at the lake and knew had had let him down and felt bad about putting him through that. He needed to find it in himself to do it since no one else could do it for him.

 _"When the silence isn't quiet  
And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe  
And I know you feel like dying  
But I promise we'll take the world to its feet  
And move mountains  
Bring it to its feet  
And move mountains  
And I'll rise up  
I'll rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
I'll rise unafraid  
I'll rise up  
And I'll do it a thousand times again  
For you, For you, For you, For you_

All we need, all we need is hope  
And for that we have each other  
And for that we have each other  
We will rise  
We will rise  
We'll rise, oh oh  
We'll rise

I'll rise up  
Rise like the day  
I'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
I will rise a thousand times again  
And we'll rise up  
High like the waves  
We'll rise up  
In spite of the ache  
We'll rise up  
And we'll do it a thousand times again  
For you oh oh oh oh oh, For you oh oh oh oh, For you oh oh oh..."

The song faded to an end and Dean looked out the front window at the pouring rain wondering if the drops were the tears of the angels. A voice sounded behind him and he turned thinking it was Sam only to see no one was there.

" _You can do it, you can rise up Handsome. I have faith in you, just have faith in yourself. Now go to your brother he needs you."_ the voice whispered in his ear and a feather like touch caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and reveled in the moment as a heaviness lifted from his soul and a single tear broke free to track down his cheek.

There was no doubt in his mind that Everlee was speaking to him and he knew she was right. He did have the strength and courage to move past what had happened, but he knew deep down in his heart he would never forget it. Dean knew he needed to make it right with his brother and let him know he would be ok, maybe not today or tomorrow or next week, but given some time it would get better for him. He got up and headed back down the hall to the bedrooms. Now that he was starting to be more aware, he sensed and heard the noises coming from Sam's bedroom. Dean stepped into the room and to the twin bed to look down at his brother. He couldn't see very much with the storm overhead casting the room in shadows so he turned on the bedside lamp.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned reaching out to gently shake his shoulder. Sam didn't answer him as he struggled to breath, sounding worse now that he was closer. He put a hand on his forehead feeling the heat wafting off his sweaty skin and the trembling of his body. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick bro?" Dean asked softly going automatically into big brother mode. "Damn you're burning up." he mumbled heading to the bathroom to see what medicine was in there. Dean rummaged around and found some pills for the flu that were to help with fever, congestion, runny nose and body aches. He was pretty sure Sam had the beginnings of a bad cold, maybe the flu, possibly a sinus infection or even worse. He could kick himself for not realizing it sooner, but his mind had shut down after the funeral and nothing registered to him. After getting some water in a cup, he went back to the bedroom to try and rouse Sam enough to take the medicine.

Sam moaned and coughed hard when Dean rolled him to his back so he could administer the pills.

"Hey, hey bro think ya can sit up for a minute and take some medicine?" Dean asked him as he slipped an arm under his shoulders to raise his upper body. "C'mon open up, we need to get this fever down." Dean pushed the pills between Sam's lips and pressed the glass to them tilting it so water could run into his mouth. "You gotta swallow Sammy. Work with me here dude." he begged as water ran down Sam's chin and his head rolled limply to side as if on a rubber band.

Sam clutched at the water glass in Dean's hand after feeling the wetness in his mouth and tried to guzzle the liquid to sooth his sore, raw throat. He choked on the last swallow before Dean could get it away and started to strangle not able to breathe. Dean quickly sat the glass down and grabbed Sam's hoodie front jerking him to a sitting position and slapping him on the back a couple of times.

"Breath Sammy!" he demanded giving him a little harder slap on the back and sighed with relief when he heard the wheezy intake of air. "That's it bro, slow and easy.

Sam struggled to get a breathe, finally pulling air into his lungs when suddenly he coughed hard and sneezed sending mucus and snot from his mouth and nose down the front of his hoodie. His head hung forward and strings of snot dripped from his nose as he drew in another deeper breath.

"Man that is just nasty dude!" Dean grimaced with disgust. "Hold still this is gotta go." Dean worked the hoodie up Sam's body and pulled it over his head and got his arms free. He held the hoodie out in front of him with two fingers before tossing it in the corner. "Here blow your nose." Dean told him holding out tissues in front of his face.

Sam grunted and accepted the tissues and blew his nose with a loud snort. He coughed hard loosening some mucus and spit it into the tissue before offering it back to Dean.

"Are you serious? I ain't touching that crap." Dean complained picking up the trash can and holding it for Sam to deposit the used tissue. "I'm thinking gloves and mask may be needed bro, just how contagious are you?"

"I need...I need to...get up." Sam gasped out as he started to get up trying to make his limbs obey his brain but was having a hard time with it.

"Like hell you are." Dean told him pressing a hand to his chest to hold him in place.

"I'm...Fine..." Sam wheezed as he weakly struggled with Dean trying to push his hand out of the way.

"You're not going anywhere bro, except to lay here and rest. Seriously dude, you'll face plant into the floor if I let you get up."

"But we need...we need..." Sam tried to get out as he laid back, closing his eyes and breathing hard from the exertion. He could feel his chest tightening up making it hard to get the air into his lungs.

"It can wait, I'm not going anywhere." Dean told him brushing the sweat soaked hair from his brother's face. "My turn to take care of you little brother. This is my fault, I should of noticed sooner that you were sick."

"Dee..." Sam coughed as he eyes opened for a moment and fell back closed. "H'rt...C'ld" he said hoarsely as he winced when he tried to swallow. He knew he couldn't fight his brother and stopped struggling.

"I know bro. I'm gonna get the covers out from under you to cover you up, just hang on for a minute."

Dean worked the covered down past Sam's shoulders, moving him when he needed to so he could get them out from under him. He covered Sam's body and added a quilt tucking everything around him. Sam curled back on his side not acknowledging Dean as he got him bundled up. He went back to the bathroom and wet two wash clothes, one to wipe Sam's face and the other to lay across his forehead. Once he had Sam's face cleaned, he laid the other cold folded cloth across his hot forehead. Dean didn't need a thermometer to know Sam's temperature was way too high. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and settled into it. He looked to the window and watched the rain beat against it, running quickly down the glass. It sounded like the worse of the storm had moved on leaving only the heavy downpour. Sam jerked in his light doze and sneezed sending snot dripping from his nose.

"That's it, you need a hot toddy and more covers." Dean told him as he wiped Sam's face and the quilt top clean. "You don't move, I'll be right back."

 **spn**

Dean headed for the kitchen and looked in the cabinets pulling down honey, a cup and a bottle of whiskey. He looked in the fridge and found some lemon juice. He poured a generous shot of whiskey into the cup, added honey and lemon juice and sat it in the microwave to heat up for a few seconds. Once it was ready, he headed back to the bedroom, blowing on it as he walked back toward the bedroom wanting to cool it so Sam could drink it.

"Ok Sammy, I made ya a hot toddy." Dean said patting Sam's cheeks to wake him.

"Wh..." Sam slurred trying to force his watery eyes open.

"Drink this." Dean ordered holding the cup to his lips and tilting it to let the warm liquid flow into Sam's mouth. He watched as Sam swallowed a couple of times and coughed lightly as the liquid hit his stomach sending a wave of heat throughout his body. "Good boy." Dean praised him sitting the cup down and covering him back up. He went to the other bed and pulled the cover from it to drape over his brother. "Gotta sweat this crap outta you Sammy. Gotta get ya better."

Sam watched through half closed eyes as Dean bundled him up like a mummy. He could barely move under all the covers as the whiskey started working making him woozy and lightheaded. He fought back the need to gag, knowing he needed to keep the toddy down. He could see his big brother in Dean's face again standing over him and tried to smile at him as his eyes closed all the way. That was what he had wanted, the big brother who took care of him and looked out for him back again. Sam sniffed and tried to get his hand out from under the covers to wipe his runny nose, but felt a wet cloth wipe over his face and around his nose. He could feel the coolness of another cloth across his forehead as his mind shut down and darkness claimed him.

 **spn**

The cabin was quiet except for the raspy, wheezy breathing coming from the twin bed as Sam tried to breath with a stopped up head, chest congestion and sore throat. After getting Sam up once to use the bathroom and to get more drugs into him, Dean tucked him back in. He stretched out on the other twin bed since he didn't want to be far from him in case he was needed. He listened to Sam struggling to breathe and wondered if he should pack them up and head back as soon as it was dawn so Sam could see a doctor. From the sounds and looks of the crap coming out of him, he was sure he had a bad sinus infection and he didn't want it to turn into something worse like pneumonia. Since he had unfortunately had those before, Dean knew antibiotics were needed to clear it up. He lightly dozed as he listened for any distress coming from his brother. He would make a decision in the morning once he saw how Sam was doing.

Coughing and choking woke Dean in the early hours of the morning and he hurried to the other bed. He found Sam hanging off the side of the bed so he could spit into the trash can. He coughed again and cleared his throat trying to get up as much mucus as he could out of his chest.

"Easy there bro, don't need ya falling on your head." Dean cautioned him looping an arm under his chest to hold him and rubbing his back with the other. "Get what ya can out." he said as Sam coughed hard again and spit before he could draw in a shaky breath. He let Dean guide him back to the pillow and worked on making his lungs work. "Damn Sammy, you look like crap. How do you feel?"

"B'te me." Sam winced hoarsely as he tried to swallow the salvia building up in his mouth only to cough most of it out to run down his chin.

"That's it; I'm packing us up and we're heading back home." Dean stated straightening back up a look of determination on his face.

"No! No!" Sam barked as loud as he could. "I'm fine."

"You need a doctor Sammy and stronger drugs than what we have."

"Cas."

"What? Cas? You mean that angel dude? What can he do?"

"H'lp." Sam grunted at him before closing his eyes and struggled to get the next lung full of air.

"I don't like this..." Dean mumbled stepping back from the bed and looked toward the ceiling not sure exactly what to do. "Ummm...Hello up there are you listening? Cas I need your help...I'm praying to you...Damn how is this suppose to work?" Dean complained to himself.

"What is it you need Dean Winchester?" Castiel asked as he appeared beside him making Dean jump back in surprise.

"You gotta quit doing that." Dean fussed at him as he got his composure back. "Sammy's sick, think ya can help him?"

Castiel turned to the bed and looked at the sick Winchester struggling to take his next breath. He stepped to the bed and sat down beside him. Dean moved closer so he could watch his every move since he still didn't trust the angel. Sam didn't move as Castiel laid a hand on his hot brow and let his healing grace flow into him. Soft bluish light shone from around his hand for a few seconds and then vanished. The angel stood and looked back down at Sam who was suddenly breathing easier and started to look better.

"He will sleep for a while but he is healed." Cas told Dean who moved around him to lay his own hand on Sam's forehead.

"Thank you." Dean said when he felt coolness instead of feverish skin. He pulled some of the cover off him and tossed them to the other bed. "I need some coffee; wanna join me?" Dean asked Cas giving him a sideway glance to see if he would.

"If you like." Cas replied curious about the invitation. He followed Dean from the room to the kitchen and took a seat at the table while Dean made a fresh pot of coffee. This was the first time Dean had shown friendship toward the angel and wanted to see what he might say.

 **spn**

"Here you go." Dean said sitting a cup of coffee in front of Cas as he took a seat across from him with his own coffee.

"I have no need for sustenance." Cas told him cocking his head and looking at the coffee.

"Will it hurt you?"

"No, I can partake when it pleases me."

"Humor me then." Dean shrugged as he sipped his coffee. "Keep me from drinking alone."

Cas looked at the cup for a moment before picking it up and taking a small sip. He didn't find it appalling and took another one. The strong, slightly bitter taste of the hot liquid was rather pleasant.

"So Sammy'll be ok now?" Dean asked.

"Yes, the sickness is gone; he just needs to rest for a while to let his mind catch up with his body."

"That's good." Dean sighed wiping the tiredness from his face.

"I can sense your loss and I am sorry." Cas said.

"I'm dealing with it." Dean said in a gruff voice looking away.

"I can see it is hard for a human to lose someone they hold dear. The pain can sometimes be overwhelming." Cas continued staring at Dean. "What was she like? This person you have lost."

Dean looked down at his hands cupped around the coffee cup and smiled slightly.

"She was amazing..." Dean started. "I've never met anyone like her. She was so alive and loving and caring...Her smile could light up a room and make you feel like everything was going to be ok. She had a way of seeing around the bad and finding the good. She was an artist and so talented. What she could bring out in a drawing was beyond words. It was like she could capture an essence that no one else saw." he talked, a far away look in his eyes and a small smile on his face as he pictured her smiling face. "She saved my life on a hunt that went wrong."

"I know, Sam prayed to me for help." Cas told him.

"What?" Dean questioned zeroing in on the angel with a stunned look on his face.

"I helped as much as I could. I have to be cautious and not draw attention to myself."

"Right...Your angel buddies might get mad at you." Dean said sarcastically.

"I like this task and wouldn't want to be taken off it." Cas said in a serious tone.

Dean looked at the angel with his head tilted slightly and looked him over. He seemed sincere about what he was saying and this surprised him. He couldn't understand why he would like this _task_ he was given.

"Why do you like watching me?" Dean questioned him.

"You're an interesting human being."

"You're kidding right?" Dean laughed out loud. "Me? I drink too much, swear too much, hustle too much, take too many risks with my life; I'm the last human you should think was interesting especially after the life I've had."

"You may be all that but you're also a survivor Dean and you have a very strong, bright spirit. You hunt the monsters of this world to protect those who can't protect themselves. I've seen you bleeding, broken and almost die for others and you still keep doing it. You don't back down from anything no matter how dangerous it is. Look at how many years you searched for your brother and the hardships you endured, but you never gave up on finding him. You don't give yourself enough credit, there is still much to be done, but it is up to you whether you continue or decide to end it. But think on this, how far will your brother go to bring you back? You know he wouldn't rest until he did..." Cas said trailing off as he watched the facial expressions on Dean's face change while he talked. He was very good at hiding his true feelings, but Cas could see right through him. "Maybe I see the man you will become..."

Dean frowns at his words when he realized he was right. Sam would do whatever he had to bring him back and he couldn't let him do that. That was a conversation for another time, but for now those thoughts disappeared, he couldn't leave his brother now.

"I should go; take care Dean Winchester." Castiel told him before standing up and vanishing.

"I'll never get use to that." Dean mumbled as he blinked a couple of times looking to the place the angel had been a second ago. He got up and filled his cup again before going to stand at the window and watch the steady rain fall. He pulled a chair over and took a seat knowing he had a lot to think about. The radio was still playing in the background but he wasn't listening to it. It was more for the noise since it was so quiet here at the cabin. He usually liked the silence, but right now...It allowed too many of the unwanted memories to invade his mind.

 **spn**

A couple hours later Dean heard movement behind him and turned to see Sam stumble from the hall rubbing his eyes and looking around until he spotted Dean. Dean gave him a strange look as he took in his brother's appearance. His hair was sticking out in every direction and his face still showed signs of heavy sleep as he tried to wake up. Dean started to comment when the last words of a song caught his attention.

 _"Carry on my wayward sons  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more _

_Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you _

_Carry on my wayward sons  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more"_

He looked to his brother as the music died away and saw Sam had been listening to the words too. They looked to each other both feeling the meaning deep down inside their souls.

"You gonna be ok Dee?" Sam asked softly giving his brother a cautious and encouraging look.

"Yeah Sammy, we'll be ok." Dean told him stepping closer to pull him into a strong, brotherly hug. They would be ok because they had each other and the strong bond that connected them at such a deep, spiritual level.

 **The End**


End file.
